Cross Our Hearts
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: During a mission to a lab facility, Alucard discovers a strange device that his Childe warns him not to play with, but is urged on by Sebastian. Things get out of control for the three.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening,**

 **I'm sorry if this story is confusing. I tried labeling the characters to the best of my abilities. If it's not confusing and you can follow it just fine, great! I hope you guys like the chapter.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter One**

In the heart of London stood a large lab facility that looked relatively peaceful on the outside, despite the soldiers that stood guard to keep people at bay. Thankfully, there were no pedestrians out this late at night so the Hellsing soldiers just stood around and talked. However, inside wasn't as peaceful. A month old vampire with short blonde hair flitted down one of the dark corridors. Her blue orbs shone in the dark and easily led her through the hall even though it would have been hard for a human to see properly. Seras paused in the center of the corridor when she heard the familiar sounds of ghoulish groans that begged in its own way for human flesh. Then, from around the corner, a grey corpse stumbled into her sight. Its hellish yellow eyes were distant and nightmarish, full of death and no will to live.

On instinct, Seras raised her rifle and without so much as hesitating, or even aiming, she shot at the ghoul. The bullet ripped through the corpse's chest, destroying the heart. Blood splattered everywhere as the bullet exploded out the back and the ghoul gave one final growl before collapsing to the floor. _Rest in peace now,_ The small blonde thought softly to the once lively person before she kept running. She didn't know how many of those freakish ghouls there were, but she believed that her master and Sebastian were nearly done taking care of the chipped vampires. She hoped so. She wanted to get out of here. This place gave her the creeps.

Curiously, her blue eyes flickered around and examined the doors that she ran passed. Each door she passed she caught a glimpse inside of the room to see that they were all lab areas. She had to wonder what exactly they were studying here. _Did they do animal testing here?_ She asked subconsciously. She recalled taking down a few ghouls that had been wearing lab coats. Were they students or teachers? Or professional scientists? What exactly was this building again? A lab facility? Was there a reason to why vampires decided to raid the facility? Was there something important here? That's something she should ask her master about and dig a little deeper into this case.

Speaking of her master, where was he? Seras narrowed her eyes down the corridor and tried to focus on finding where her master and that demon had gone off to. Using her new heightened hearing, she wasn't able to detect any more scuffling or groans from ghouls. Perhaps she did eliminate all of them, or at least on this floor she did. Rounding a corner, the girl halted when she heard the familiar 'click' sound of someone reloading his gun and then a soft murmur of two people talking. _Master,_ The fledgling thought somewhat happily and followed the soft murmurs to a nearby room. She slung her rifle over her shoulder and peered into the closest lab to see her two mentors standing in the center surrounded by dead bodies of what used to be vampires. Her eyes slowly took everything in, from each blood spatter, to each body, the lab equipment, and the counters full of different devices.

"Master," Seras murmured before she slowly entered the room. Hearing his newest title, Alucard shifted his head to find his Childe walking towards him. She tried minding the puddles of blood by tip toeing around it and avoided altogether going near the dead bodies. Once she made it to his side, she finally pulled her gaze away from the massacre to look up at him. "Why would vampires be here at a place like this?" The elder vampire grinned at his student. _So, she was brighter than she looked._

"I'm not entirely sure, Police Girl." Her master purred and then he stuffed his silver gun back into his inner coat pocket where it belonged.

"They were chipped, weren't they?" She asked and glanced back down at the bodies at their feet. _If they were chipped then was this place where the chips were placed in them?_ She questioned, hoping she was on the right track.

"No," Alucard's immediate response shocked her. Her eyes widened and she glanced back up at her master in bewilderment. "That's one of the reasons why I had you hunt down the ghouls. I didn't know the level of power these vampires had. It could have been too risky for you, especially since someone doesn't drink her blood like a good Draculina should." Just from the mentioning of drinking blood made the little vampire shudder and she turned her head a way in repulsion. Her master then left her side to inspect the area. He headed over to the counter that was full of different technical devices, things that were fully built and needed testing or were only half built.

There were helmets with spiraled electrical wires sticking out of them and buttons on the side. There was a flying drone that was taken apart and put back together with other materials like: plastic and duct tape. Black fiber gloves with the fingertips cut off only to reveal bits of metal and electrical wires sticking out. But the one that caught Alucard's eye was a simple one compared to the others. It was a small, rectangular shaped controller with a small antenna sticking out, a screen that displayed: X-901, and three red buttons. The elder vampire picked this device up to get a better look at it.

"What is that?" Sebastian was the one to break the silence when he saw what the vampire was holding. Piquing her interest, Seras glanced over, but couldn't see anything because her master's back was turned towards her. Out of curiosity, the small blonde trekked over to her Sire's side and stood up on her tip toes to stare down at what he had in his hands.

"Is it…a radio?" Seras asked, seeing the similarities it had to a handheld radio. "What's X-901 mean though?" The demon came up behind her to take a look at the small device as well. He wasn't interested much in today's technology, but this one was peculiar. What was it used for? And what was it doing here with all these other items that looked unfinished? Was it a controller to manipulate one of these other items the scientists were building? Or was it its own thing? Feeling like he was being urged on to, Alucard pushed one of the red buttons only to find that nothing happened. Not even the letter and numbers on the screen changed.

"Is it broken?" His Childe asked, but she was ignored. He pushed the second red button, but again nothing happened. Seras instantly grasped his coat sleeve, fearing of what the device will do. "Master, I don't think you should be playing with this. We don't know what it does. It could be dangerous." But again, she was ignored. Well, she was heard, but quite frankly was annoying the two. Sebastian curled his arm around her to press his hand against her mouth to fully silence her.

"Quiet it, Victoria." He muttered into her ear with his eyes focused on the device. Seras huffed into his hand and she rolled her eyes, but didn't bother pushing his hand away. She looked back at the device just in time to see her Sire going to push the third and last red button. As soon as he pressed down on it, a sharp beep sounded from the device and the letter and numbers changed on the screen, now displaying: J-25. Seras furrowed her brows and muttered something into the demon's hand, but it came out all muffled. "Pardon?" Sebastian asked and he politely moved his hand away from her mouth so she could speak.

"It changed," She repeated herself and then pointed at the screen. But when she pointed, she noticed something…different in her peripheral vision. The room had darkened and…where there was once tile flooring was now dark blue carpeting. Seras pulled her gaze from the device to look around them only to find that they were somewhere completely different! "AH! Master!" The small blonde shouted, dropped her rifle, and latched herself onto her master's arm. Alucard looked up from the device to see what her problem was. They were standing in a corridor in some manor, and it wasn't the Hellsing manor either. In front of them was a wall lined with paneled windows. Staring out, they could see a large yard of deep green grass and in the distance was an acre of woods. The leaves blew on the branches as the night wind caressed over them and were bathed in the moon's light.

"Where are we?!" Seras continued to panic and look all around them.

"Calm down, Police Girl." Alucard snarled while he shifted his head to look around the corridor cautiously. His instincts were going ballistic and warning him that they weren't alone. No, he could sense great power from three different individuals. Oddly enough, these individuals felt…familiar to him.

"Was it the device…that…did this?" The girl asked as she looked back at the device in his hand.

"Isn't that ahead of today's technology?" Sebastian asked. "Have humans built teleportation devices before?"

"Well, scientists have cloned a sheep before…so this honestly doesn't surprise me." Seras murmured.

"Then why are you still holding onto me like a frightened little girl…or a nitwit?" Alucard asked her coldly before he yanked his arm from her grasp.

"Sorry," The small blonde whispered in embarrassment with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Do you hear that?" The elder vampire asked. Seras perked up and she glanced up at her master curiously who seemed to be focusing intently on whatever he was hearing. She too tried listening, but she was still all so new to her heightened senses and couldn't pick up whatever the two were hearing.

"Hear what?" Seras asked like a child who was being shunned out of important adult stuff.

"Yes," Sebastian answered, ignoring the girl's question.

"What do you guys hear?" She asked again and then folded her arms over her chest in frustration. She wanted to hear what they were hearing!

"Focus in, Police Girl, and then maybe you can hear it and stop pestering us with stupid questions." Alucard growled at her. Seras sighed before she closed her eyes and really tried focusing on her sense of hearing alone. Within seconds, she was hearing what the two were hearing and it greatly disturbed her. With a bright red face, her eyes flew open wide.

"Is that people…having sex?!" She asked, not being able to stop from hearing the sharp cries of a female or the creaking of a bed. Her Sire instantly grasped her by the arm and pulled her to him so he could slap a hand over her mouth. The small blonde quickly froze in his grasp, afraid of upsetting him further. Her irises flickered up to stare at his stern face.

"Shut up," Her master hissed at her without taking his eyes from the corridor in case they were caught. "You are far too loud as ever." He then released her from his death grip. After that, Alucard calmly stuffed the device into his coat pocket and turned to start heading down the corridor _towards_ the noises. And to her horror, Sebastian was actually following, leaving her behind.

"Master," Seras groaned and quickly chased after the two. "Are you actually going towards them? That's so wrong; they're having sex, and what if we get caught?"

"I masked our presence; they won't know that we're here." Alucard answered her, but continued down the corridor towards those noises.

"But…why are we even going to see them? They're probably naked…and sweaty…and…" Seras trailed off with another shudder.

"Then stay here, Police Girl." Was her master's response.

"We have to see what's going on, Victoria, and figure out where we are." Sebastian told her.

"It just…doesn't seem right." The little vampire muttered, but followed after them anyways. As they went further down the corridor, the noises got louder and louder. The female was really starting to breathe heavily and whimper. With each moan, Seras winced while on the other hand Alucard and Sebastian seemed to find it amusing, maybe even appealing. Finally they made it to the open room where all the noises were coming from. The elder creatures hesitated a little when stepping closer towards the room and even the little vampire cowered back when she felt the immense power that radiated from the room. Just who was in there? The power that could be felt by them was far stronger than their own.

Alucard and Sebastian peered into the room to see a messy King size bed facing them on the far side of the room. The white sheets were strewn about and pillows were thrown on the floor along with clothing. But they instantly froze when they saw just who it was. First, lying on one side of the bed fully naked, sated, content, and amused was…Sebastian. The elder vampire paused to actually look to his side to see if the demon was still standing next him and Michaelis was. In fact, Sebastian stared into the room completely baffled and unable to fully understand what he was seeing. It was himself lying in that bed.

Alucard then looked back to stare at the couple having sex, but again, he instantly froze. Even though the male's back was to him, he was well aware who it was from the snarls that emitted from him and the black mass of hair that sprouted from his head. It was…himself. Why were Alucard and Sebastian seeing themselves? What in the hell was going on around here? Did the elder vampire break time when playing with that device? Seras stood behind her mentors unable to see what they were seeing, but whatever it was it must have shocked them. Funny, she didn't recall ever seeing the two stunned to the point where they couldn't move or talk. What were they seeing? Was sex really that bad?

"Master?" The little vampire whispered.

"Master?" Seras heard Alucard's voice…and yet…it didn't come from the master that was standing in front of her. "It's been years since you called me that. Say it again." The little vampire's face burned a dark red from the way her master had said that sexily. What was going on?!

"Master," Seras then heard her own voice, but it didn't come from her! Hearing her voice made the males in front of her stiffen completely and pale further. Not being able to take being kept in the dark, the small blonde squeezed her way between the elder creatures to stare into the room, but she instantly regretted it. There was a naked Sebastian on the bed and beside him Alucard was fucking…her she could only assume since she still couldn't see the female's face. No, it just couldn't be her! What was happening?! Why were they seeing this?! Seras shifted her head to look over her shoulder at her mentors only to find that they were still there and still staring into the room staggered. They were just as shocked as she was. The small blonde turned back when Alucard (II) snarled out and came hard and the girl beneath him cried out in release as well. After several long seconds, there were kissing sounds and a soft moan from a female.

"Better?" Alucard (II) asked his little lover in a deep purr.

"Hmn, better." The mysterious woman whispered.

"Good, because you know that we don't like to see you cry, little one." He whispered to her and nuzzled the side of her face.

"I still think she did it on purpose just so we would fuck her." Sebastian (II) chuckled. "She has always been a little devil and tricks us every chance she gets." The demon (II) then reached out to comb his fingers through her hair. A sweet giggle sounded from the girl that made Seras' face pale further. _Oh, God, no that was_ _her_ _giggle._ And on cue, Alucard (II) sat up followed by a small blonde with a familiar face that made all three of them feel rather sick to their stomachs. The little vampire instantly hid her face behind her hands so she didn't have to see any more of this. Blindly, Seras turned on her heel, reached out to grab her frozen master's sleeve and the demon's and then pulled them away from this horrid scene. They willingly followed after her, wanting to escape it as much as she did. When they were further down the hall, the small blonde pulled her hands from their sleeves and had a panic attack.

"Get the damn device out!" The little vampire panicked and she started stuffing her hands into her master's coat to find the device. "Get us out of here now!" She then buried her face back in her hands and whined. "Oh, God, I saw you both naked!" The little blonde sobbed. "And you…and I…and we were…Oh, no!"

"We are…disturbed as much as you are, Victoria, but there is no need to insult us. You…you had…have a nice figure and…most men would be attracted to…your naked beauty." Sebastian told her in clear discomfort.

"Yes," Seras grumbled and folded her arms over her chest. "I meant nothing about…you guys…being naked. I'm sure…most women would be…attracted to…you guys…I was just…shocked to see you two…in that way…was all."

"Never mind seeing each other naked, _why_ did we see ourselves with her?" Alucard asked as he glanced over his shoulder at the room they had seen the horror from.

"Where are we?!" Seras added on.

"It was that device, it sent us here." Sebastian butted in.

"Yes, but why and how?" The elder vampire grumbled as he pulled the device from his pocket to inspect it.

"And where is here?" The girl asked. "Why are we seeing double?"

"Because you're in another dimension, idiot." A voice whispered into Seras' ear before he gently hit her in the head.

"Ow!" The small blonde exclaimed and cupped the back of her head. She then turned to see that it was…Alucard?! With wide eyes, she swung her head back around to see that her master was still standing behind her with the device in his hands. He and Sebastian were both staring at Alucard (II) in bewilderment, still looking like they didn't believe what they were seeing in front of them. A dark cackle sounded from the elder vampire (II) and he stood up straighter, not minding that he was still in the nude. Seras turned back around to look up at him, completely avoiding the large member that swung between his legs. "Master?" She murmured.

"Yes and no," Alucard (II) purred to her. " _I_ did not turn you, but I suppose whichever timeline or dimension you come from, I will always be your master and mate."

"Dimension?" Seras repeated, completely missing the fact that he called her his mate.

"Yes," The male (II) confirmed with a nod of his head. "You're in another dimension, my dear."

"And how do you know this?" Alucard asked while he glowered at himself.

"Perhaps I called the wrong person the idiot." The nude male chuckled as he stepped around Seras to get to his doppelgänger. The small blonde squeaked when she accidentally caught a glimpse of his large cock that still swung so proudly between his legs. Alucard (II) snickered at her reaction and gently ruffled her hair as he passed. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"On the contrary," Seras murmured with a bright blush and wasn't able to pull her gaze away from the intimidating organ. The elder vampire (II) furrowed his brows and looked back at Alucard and Sebastian quizzically.

"The dimension you come from, is sex considered repulsive or unnecessary?" Alucard (II) asked her mentors making them grimace and for the little vampire to hide her face behind her hands.

"Oh, my God." She whined softly in humiliation.

"You're a virgin," The male (II) stated when reading her thoughts, but didn't bother looking back at her. "Is there a reason to why you two don't pleasure her then?"

"Enough of this!" Alucard snarled and he bared his fangs. "What we do and don't do with the Police Girl is our own concern!" The other Alucard stared at himself for a long while before he just sniggered and shook his head.

"Fools," He murmured under his breath before he glanced over his shoulder at Seras who still hid her face away behind her hands. He gave her a soft smile while warmth filled his eyes. He remembered when his mate was that bashful, but now she was a little minx who couldn't keep her hands off of them. With a deep sigh, Alucard (II) looked back at the girl's mentors and he took the device from the vampire's hand. "You stand there and question about being in another dimension when there's an exact version of you standing before you? All three of you had seen yourselves." He sniggered with another shake of his head. He then held up the device. "This is what's transporting you to different dimensions. Right now, you're in our dimension, J-25." He explained while pointing to the screen that displayed the letter and numbers.

"How do you know so much about this?" Sebastian questioned him, earning a grin from the other creature.

"And why are you still naked?" Seras groaned who refused to remove her hands from her eyes. Alucard (II) cackled softly at his innocent mate before summoning a pair of pants for her virgin eyes.

"You can look now." He (II) informed her and then looked back at the demon to answer his question. The small blonde slowly slid her hands from her face and glanced at her master (II) to see that he was only half naked now. She sighed in relief and tried paying attention to what he was saying. "I went through the same thing back in our Hellsing days."

"Back?" Alucard repeated him with furrowed brows. "What year is it?"

"2102," The other Alucard responded causing all their eyes to widen. He (II) then looked about the corridor with a charming smile on his face. "And this is a manor I gifted Seras with because I knew how much she loves London and wanted to stay here."

"That would also explain why you are far more powerful, a century has passed and our power has increased." Alucard noted to himself while he looked over his doppelgänger from head to foot.

"Now," The elder vampire (II) spoke as he shifted to the side to grab Seras by the shoulder and pull her over. She silently obeyed and went where she was told, being forced to stand with Alucard and Sebastian of her dimension. Alucard (II) then handed her the device and pointed towards the screen. "Do you remember the dimension you came from?"

"X-901," Sebastian was quick to answer while Seras had been wracking her brain.

"You just flit around from dimension to dimension until you find yours." Her master (II) informed them. "And you must be touching during transportation or you'll accidentally leave someone behind. I made that mistake and left Seras in a very dangerous situation." The male cackled with nostalgia in his eyes. "She was not happy," Suddenly the grin vanished from his face and he looked deadly serious. Seras had never seen her master ever look so serious before. "The device sends you automatically to where your doppelgängers are, but be warned, just because they look like you do not mean they have the same mind set as yours. There are an infinite number of dimensions, each one containing different outcomes, also meaning different versions of yourselves." His (II) eyes then flickered downwards to stare at Seras. "Be careful," He advised her. Alucard (II) then ruffled her hair one last time before walking passed them to go rejoin his mate.

"I told you not to play with this device, that it would be dangerous, Master!" Seras groaned as she tilted back her head to look at her real Sire. The male merely gave her a dark look and snatched the device from her hands.

"Be silent or I will leave you here, Police Girl." Alucard growled while showing a hint of fang to put her back in her place. Just because that other Alucard had a soft heart for her does not mean that he had one for her too. She was not going to talk to him the way she liked; he won't have a disrespectful fledgling.

"Yes, Master." The small blonde grumbled like a robot and then reached up to curl her fingers around his coat sleeve. Sebastian gave an exhausted sigh and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, following the other Alucard's advice that they need to be touching during transportation. The second he was sure they were all linked together, the elder vampire pushed down on the third button. The familiar sharp beep sounded and the letter and numbers changed to: B-409. The scenery around them changed instantaneously. They were outside, it was early in the morning with the sun peeking over some buildings, and the sound of children's laughter was in the air. The three creatures found themselves in a school yard with dozens of children, ranging between the ages of four to eleven, running all around them. Some stopped to gawk at the strangers, but didn't waste long to go play with their friends.

"Master?" Seras whispered and he felt his Childe move in closer towards him. "The sun," She whispered. The sun's light hadn't touched the school yard yet, but it was a matter of time before it did. Subconsciously, Alucard shrugged off his coat and draped it over his fledgling's shoulders while his eyes flickered around. "He said that we transport near our doppelgängers." Seras muttered while she pulled the coat up over her head for better protection. "What would we be doing around here?"

"Alucard!" A young child whined followed by sweet laughter. The little vampire turned her head to see a younger version of herself, maybe around the age of eight.

"That's me!" Seras pointed out in shock and her mouth fell open. But what was even more shocking was what chased after the little Seras. A little Alucard grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. A grin graced his lips and he laughed with her. "Oh my God, Master! It's a little you! You are so cute!" The small blonde squealed with adoration shining in her eyes as she grabbed her master's arm and tugged on it to get his attention. Her Sire's eyes were already on the children though and he didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Come on, Seras, you promised." Little Alucard purred and he pulled little Seras closer to him.

"Mhm," Seras (II) hummed negatively, but such a bright smile graced her lips and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Come on," Someone else purred as he snuck up behind her to fist her shirt.

"OH!" Older Seras squealed again. "And a little Sebastian! How adorable! You're both so cute as kids!"

"Stop talking, Police Girl." Alucard commanded her as he watched their younger selves.

"Come on," Both of the boys begged the little Seras.

"Fine," Little Seras caved. She then leaned in and gave little Alucard a quick kiss on the lips. Afterwards she pulled away with a sweet giggle and an even deeper blush. The little No Life King stared down at her lovingly and purred even though he had wanted a deeper kiss from her or at least a kiss that lasted for several seconds.

"You're forgetting someone." Little Sebastian reminded her as he tugged on her shirt gently.

"Yes, yes, I know." Little Seras responded as she spun on her heel and bounced upwards to give the little demon a quick kiss on the lips. She then instantly drew back and bolted from the males' sides with another sweet giggle. "No more kisses!" She told them sternly, but of course they weren't going to listen. The little creatures chased after their crush, hoping to get another kiss from her.

"Seras!" Little Alucard whined in need. Older Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian stood there dumbfounded by what they witnessed. The small blonde's smile was long gone and she stared at the spot the children had been in horror.

"In…this dimension too?" Seras murmured in shock.

"It appears so," Sebastian responded and his eyes flickered off to the side to watch their younger selves tease and chase after little Seras.

"Why?" The Draculina asked and also looked over to watch the children play.

"I don't know," Both males answered simultaneously. Alucard then sighed and looked down at the device in his hands.

"Let's leave," He spoke, but was instantly interrupted.

"You…" Someone started, but didn't finish. The three elder creatures jumped slightly and glanced down to see that little Seras was back. She was staring up at her older self in awe. "Are you…me?" Older Seras could only just stand there and gap down at herself while her doppelgänger did the same. Little Seras then glanced from herself to older Alucard then to older Sebastian. "Alucard!" The little Draculina cried out and she pointed towards the older version of her crush.

"Seras?" Little Alucard responded and came running up to her followed by little Sebastian. He looked at what she was pointing out and was immediately amazed to see that it was an older version of himself. Little Sebastian cautiously stepped up to his older version and stared up at him in disbelief. Little Seras then hopped forward with a bright smile and took her older version's hand.

"How old are you?" She (II) asked curiously. Little Alucard and Sebastian smiled brightly as well while questions swam through their heads.

"How did you get here?" Little Sebastian asked himself.

"Did you mate with Seras yet?!" Little Alucard asked out of excitement and his crimson orbs flickered to older Seras to see how breathtaking she was. His little heart stilled when seeing her perfect round face and those big blue orbs. She only got lovelier with age. Older Alucard glowered at the children, especially at himself for asking such a ridiculous question.

"Mate?" He repeated in a low growl. "Stop acting like a fool." He told himself and then thwacked the little No Life King on the forehead. His eyes flickered towards little Seras whose smile had disappeared and she stared up at him with pain in her eyes. "She is nothing, but a nuisance and is far from being worthy to be our mate." Older Alucard said loud in clear, making it known to not only the children, but to his Childe as well just in case she started to get any ideas. Blood tears welled up in little Seras' eyes and her bottom lip quivered. Her fingers slipped from older Seras' hand and she stumbled backwards away from the adults.

"I hate you," The little Draculina snarled while baring her fangs at the elder vampire. She then bolted, not wanting to see that horrible man ever again.

"Seras," Little Sebastian called after her and he tried grabbing for her wrist, but she just jerked it away and ran out of arms reach. The little demon gritted his teeth and he turned his hateful red gaze on the older Alucard. "How dare you?!"

"Seras isn't a nuisance! She's special and I love her! And I can't wait for the day I mate with her and she becomes mine forever!" Little Alucard snarled at his older self with his elongated fangs bared. "And don't _ever_ thwack me on the forehead again you overgrown rectum!" Seras instantly had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh, earning a dark look from her Sire that quickly silenced her. The little No Life King looked up at her and his piercing red eyes darkened further. He looked her over from head to toe and scowled. "And you are no better." Little Alucard then glanced over at little Sebastian. "We're lucky that we got the _good_ Seras."

"Apparently everyone else is getting the better Seras while we're stuck with this one." Sebastian commented. The demon glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see her giving him a dirty look. "Honestly, I still don't see the appeal all our other selves are seeing."

"Ditto," Seras snarled back at him.

"Now if you would be so kind as to piss off so we can comfort our mate." Little Sebastian spoke up. "That would be nice." The little creatures then gave the adults one last dark look before they went off to find their crying mate.

"Bastards," Older Alucard hissed as he once more lifted the device only to get interrupted again.

"And may I ask who you three are and what you are doing in the school yard? Teachers are the only ones allowed back here while the children are playing." An older woman spoke behind them. Seras spun around on her heel while Alucard and Sebastian carelessly glanced over their shoulders to see who was talking. It was an older woman with short blonde hair and big, round glasses. She wore a flamingo pink tunic with a matching skirt that ended at her ankles. Wrinkles lined her face even though she looked like she was in her early forties. After several seconds of staring at each other, the teacher cocked her head to the side and she really studied Seras.

"Hold on, are you…parents?" She asked. A bright smile then cracked her face and she stepped forward. "You're Mrs. Victoria, right? Seras is your little girl?" Before Seras could even answer, the teacher was inspecting Alucard and Sebastian. "And you would be Alucard's father?...And your Sebastian's? Oh, this is perfect! I needed to speak with you. Where are your wives and husband? Will they be joining us?"

"What is this about?" Sebastian asked when the other two vampires remained silent about the issue. The teacher glanced up at him and her smile shrunk a little.

"Well, your children are having behavioral issues at school and I wanted to speak with you about their home lives." The teacher went on with a wave of her hand. "We can talk in the classroom. We have time before the children have to come in for class." She then tried waving them forward and urging them to follow her. Seras gave her master a peculiar look, wondering what they should do. He just looked beyond annoyed, but followed after the teacher anyway.

"What kind of behavioral issues?" The demon was asking as the older woman led them into the building and down a quiet corridor.

"Well, it started with bullying at the beginning of the year. I'm sure you heard about it, Mrs. Victoria, since Seras was suspended from school for a week." The teacher said.

"Bullying?!" Seras exclaimed in surprise. "What are you talking about? I would never…Seras would never bully anyone." The teacher turned to give her a strange look and she paused in the middle of the corridor.

"Seras wasn't bullying anyone, Mrs. Victoria." The teacher corrected her, wondering how the mother didn't know anything about this. "Zorin had started the fight and Seras…well Seras definitely ended it and that was the end of the bullying as well. But her behavioral issues only got worse since then…so has Alucard and Sebastian's. Sometimes they urge her on to pick fights with certain people. I'll admit, the kids she picks fights with deserve discipline, but as you should know, violence is never the answer."

"Violence?" Alucard repeated with a small grin. Perhaps he was too quick judging the girl. Perhaps his child-self had picked a suitable mate after all.

"Yes," The teacher nodded in agreement even though she wasn't pleased in the slightest by the look of amusement in his eyes. Now she knew where little Alucard got it from. She sighed through her nose and continued leading them down the corridor towards her classroom. "Your children are very close. I don't see Alucard or Sebastian play with anyone else, but Seras. They've taken a real liking to her which is nice, but…there has been inappropriate behavior between the three of them. We've caught them kissing on more than one occasion. Grant it, they are just soft kisses on the lips, nothing too serious, but still highly inappropriate, especially for their age group, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Seras was quick to agree and she nodded her head frantically. "I agree with you one hundred percent."

"Good," The teacher chuckled and then stopped when they finally made it to her classroom. She gestured towards the doorway, allowing them to enter first. "There's something here that I wanted to show you. I don't know if she told you or if you have been keeping up with her grades, but Seras has fallen behind." As she was saying this, the teacher was hurrying over to her desk where she pulled open a bottom drawer to pull out a special folder labeled 'Seras' in black marker. "The reason is because she doesn't do her work when she's supposed to be doing it in class. She's busy doodling and writing letters."

"Letters?" Seras questioned as she stood before the teacher's desk while Alucard and Sebastian stayed several feet back and let their eyes wander. The teacher was then handing her two sheets of paper with writing scrawled down both sides, filling each line to the max. The small blonde held it up and silently started to read them, soon realizing that this was a letter specially made for Alucard…or little Alucard in this case. Not even getting through the first sentence, Seras looked back at the teacher.

"This is just one of many." The teacher muttered while she gestured her head towards the letter in her hand and then patted the folder that was on her desk. "So, Mrs. Victoria, I would like to discuss with you how we can fix this little problem Seras is having. And then perhaps afterwards I can have a word with you two gentlemen about your children?" She didn't give either male any time to answer before she looked back at Seras. "Please take a seat; we might be here for a while." Seras cautiously looked back at her mentors, wondering what she should do. Was she really just going to sit here and listen to this nonsense? Seras wasn't even her kid; it was her…but of course from another dimension. Alucard gave her a small nod of his head. It wasn't going to hurt any of them to stay a few minutes extra in this dimension. The small blonde rolled her eyes and handed the elder creatures the stupid letters before she took a seat in front of the teacher's desk.

Alucard and Sebastian glanced down at the letters curiously. The writing was in cursive and was legible, but still a little messy considering that she was only eight. One letter was addressed to the vampire and the other to the demon. They were both equally long and full of different little doodles in the margins, mainly hearts, blood droplets, and fangs. Out of pure boredom, they read the letters from the silly little girl, but were straight away intrigued. Little Seras was going on about the feelings she had for them and that she wasn't ever able to put it into words, but could try to explain it in great detail. But the way she explained it grasped the elder creatures' attention. They needed to find her _now_. The elder vampire glanced up from his letter to see that his Childe was bored out of her mind as the teacher talked away about solving Seras' problems in school and at home. _Good, the human was distracted._ Quietly, Alucard and Sebastian left the classroom.

Little Seras was all the way over at the other side of the building where no kids dared go in fear that they would get in trouble. But she didn't care! She just wanted away from those horrible men and most certainly she wanted away from Alucard and Sebastian. The little girl hugged her legs and cried blood tears that stained her face and jeans. Was it true that when they get older Alucard and Sebastian will stop loving her? Was it true that they weren't going to mate? This made the child cry harder than before. Such a strong pain was swelling in her chest and she didn't know what to do. The last time she felt this kind of pain was when Sebastian first came to the school and Alucard wanted to play with him only, treating her like she wasn't even his best friend anymore.

It wasn't fair! She loved Alucard and Sebastian, but could never voice her feelings to them, not even when they told her a dozen times how much they loved her. She had tried writing a letter to them to explain her feelings, but the stupid teacher had caught her and took her letters away. But she supposed that didn't matter since their future selves told them the truth. Older Alucard had been disgusted with the thought of actually mating with someone like her. The look in his eyes still haunted her. She couldn't believe that was _her_ Alucard. How did he turn so cruel? Why was he cruel towards her? What happened over time that they just stopped liking her?

"Seras," She heard a familiar voice. Blinded by tears and still sniffling, the girl raised her head and tried cleaning her face off before looking up to see the people she hated most in this world. Older Alucard and Sebastian stood over her with a softer look in their eyes.

"Go away!" The little vampire cried out and bared her fangs at them before she turned her head away. More tears poured down her face, but she continued to pout and show her fury in hope they'll be intimidated and leave her alone. Older Alucard knelt in front of her and he held something out.

"You wrote these to your Alucard and Sebastian." He told her. Curiously, little Seras glanced from the corner of her eye to see that it was her letters that the teacher has confiscated. Fully interested, she turned her head towards them while her eyes shifted over the page, reading bits and pieces of what she had written. "The feelings you describe in your letter aren't normal for a simple crush or just any love. You describe the feelings only a mate can feel towards the one she's destined to be with, mind, heart, and soul." The girl's blood red irises flickered to their faces as her tears slowly dried. "We may not agree with the way your Alucard and Sebastian feel towards you, but in this dimension it is quite clear that you three were made to be mates. Mates are very important to all supernatural beings. Who are we to stop you from doing as you please? So, go to your mates, Seras."

"And take these letters to them." Sebastian advised her as he handed out his letter for her to take. The small blonde stared at them cautiously, wondering if there was some sort of trick to this. They had been so mean to her before, what changed? She slowly took the letter the demon had held out and then she grabbed the other letter that was addressed to her Alucard. Once she had the familiar letters back in her hands, a bright smile crossed over her face and her red orbs returned to that stunning blue sapphire. The little Draculina then lunged forward to wrap her arms around both their necks and hugged them.

"Thank you!" She chirped happily and before either of them could complain or get all mad at her for being touchy, feely, she sprung to her feet and bolted off. Alucard and Sebastian watched after her with a gentle smile on their lips. Again, they might not approve of versions of themselves seeing Seras as a worthy mate, but if in that universe she was made to be their one and only, then who cares what they think? Besides, she seemed to make all of the Alucards and Sebastians happy thus far.

Older Seras grumbled to herself as she came out of the building after a long lecture from the teacher. It was amazing, she was nineteen years old and hasn't been in class in nearly two years and teachers still find ways to lecture and berate her. And where the hell did Alucard and Sebastian run off to? When it was their turn to get a lecture they weren't there! It irked the small blonde. She just hoped that they didn't go off to another dimension without her because they got tired of waiting. What was she to do if she was stranded in this dimension? Wait for them to come back _if_ they decide to come back? From the corner of her eye she saw movement. Older Seras shifted her head to see it was little Alucard and Sebastian. They sat on one of the benches looking highly upset. _Did they never find their Seras?_ Seras wondered to herself.

"Alucard! Sebastian!" A little girl cried out. The males' heads perked up to see little Seras running right at them with a giant smile on her face and letters in her hands. She tackled her Alucard and Sebastian with a hug, making them fall right off of the bench. But neither of them cared as they just held their girl close to them and laughed at her. "I love you guys!" She laughed and nuzzled their cheeks. The little Draculina then shot up straight and waved the letters she had in her hands. "And look! I wrote you guys letters!" Older Seras' eyes narrowed on those letters. Were those the same ones the teacher had given her to look at? She recalled handing them off to Alucard and Sebastian to read or hold or to do whatever they liked with them. Did…they give little Seras the letters to give to her Alucard and Sebastian? Why would they do that? Weren't they against their doppelgängers mating with any version of her?

"Are you ready to go?" Her master asked in a stern voice causing her to jump. Older Seras shifted her head to see her Sire and Sebastian standing there, looking so very serious and purposely trying to ignore the joyful little girl and boys. The small blonde looked back at themselves just in time to see little Alucard and Sebastian tackle little Seras after they finished reading her letters. They hugged her and covered her cheeks in kisses that made her laugh.

"Yes," Older Seras murmured, refusing to take her eyes off of the happy children. She knew for a fact that her Alucard and Sebastian were the cause of the children's happiness. But why were they trying to hide that fact from her? Her master grasped her tightly by the shoulder and pulled her backwards roughly so she stood in front of them. The demon then placed a hand on her shoulder and Alucard pushed down on the third red button. That beep came again, the letter and numbers changed from B-409 to N-869, and the scenery changed around them. It was nightfall again and they were somewhere in a manor, but again, it wasn't the Hellsing manor. Seras looked around the corridor curiously, waiting to for their doppelgängers to appear from somewhere.

"Do you think we should just keep pressing the button until we reach our dimension?" The small blonde suggested, but wasn't answered which wasn't unusual to her. Sometimes they could be rather rude and just ignore her. Seras turned to face them, but found that she was completely alone in the corridor! Her eyes widened and she looked all around her for her mentors. Where did they go?! "Master?!" She called out to them, but didn't get a response. "Sebastian?" Fear slowly took over. The small blonde wrapped her master's coat tighter around herself as she cautiously started walking down the corridor. "We appear wherever our doppelgängers appear." Seras murmured to herself. "So…Master and Sebastian's doppelgängers must not be here." The little vampire then paused. "What am I going to do? They could be anywhere!"

"You can come hang with me until they get back." A familiar voice spoke somewhere behind her. Seras spun around only to face herself…and only…this Seras looked far different. The Draculina (II) that stood in front of her had creamy white skin with pale yellow hair and big red eyes that shone malevolently, but despite that, she held a charming smile on her face that was very quite welcoming. "Alucard and Sebastian should be back soon; they were just out feeding." Seras gave herself a peculiar look and nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She knew how dangerous it could be to trust someone from another dimension, even if it was herself.

"Why…aren't you…freaking out that you're speaking to yourself?" Seras asked her curiously. The Draculina (II) before her looked so calm as if this was completely naturally having a conversation with herself!

" _Nothing_ surprises me anymore," Seras (II) answered with a snicker and a shrug of her shoulders. "Honestly, this is the most normal thing to occur in my life, especially a life with Alucard and Sebastian. Besides, I can sense that you're not a threat. In fact, you're scared…and kind of weak."

"Thanks," The small blonde murmured sarcastically and then she looked away from herself. "You sound just like my master."

"Master?...Of course, you're struggling to drink your blood still, aren't you?" Seras (II) realized with a nod of her head. "That'll pass," Suddenly, the girl (II) jumped with a small gasp and an idea shone in her eyes. "Oh! I just thought of something brilliant! Please, tell me that you're not so different and you would _love_ to screw with your Sire and that demon!" Slowly, a small smile crossed over Seras' face and she looked back at her eviler self.

"That…sounds like it could be fun." The Draculina admitted softly. She then fully turned her head to face her. "What do you want me to do?" Seras' (II) smile grew bigger and more deviant, showing a hint of fang.

"When I tell you, you're just going to walk down this corridor and call out for your master and Sebastian. That's it; everything else will fall into place." Her doppelgänger practically purred, making the little vampire a little hesitant now. What kind of plan was that? What was her _real_ plan? How was this screwing with Alucard and Sebastian? The two females jumped slightly when they suddenly felt a wave of power flow over the establishment. Their eyes widen and similar thoughts passed through their heads. _Alucard and Sebastian were back from feeding._ Seras (II) smiled with a sweet giggle and she grabbed the little vampire by the shoulder before pointing down the corridor behind her. "Start heading down this way and call out for them. I'm going to head down this way to mess with the other two." Again, Seras gave her a peculiar look, wondering how this was screwing with the males. Before she could take a step forward, the other Seras was grabbing her by the arm.

"Oh, wait!" She (II) cried out and pulled the coat from around her shoulders. Seras turned sharply to see what in the hell her doppelgänger was doing with her master's coat. But she was bewildered to see that her doppelgänger had completely changed. It was like staring into a reflection now! She wore the same yellow uniform and had the same sparkling blue eyes and innocent smile. She (II) draped Alucard's coat around her shoulders and then nodded her head. "Okay, now go." She (II) purred and Seras watched as her doppelgänger turned and headed off in the other direction.

"What in the hell is going on around here?" The little vampire muttered under her breath as she also turned and started heading down the other side of the corridor. "What kind of plan is this? And why did she change to look _exactly_ like me?" A thought then clicked in Seras' head. Was she (II) trying to take her place so she (II) could go to another dimension with her master and Sebastian? Why would she do that though? Didn't she (II) already have her own Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) that she (II) wanted to be with? Wasn't she (II) happy here in her dimension? Wait, no, that wasn't right. Wasn't Seras heading in the direction of the Alucard and Sebastian of her dimension? And the other Seras was going towards her own Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II), her mates as she would probably call them? Because the plan was to screw with her master and Sebastian, wasn't it? Seras was beyond confused, but continued to walk down the corridor in hope to find her Alucard and Sebastian of her dimension.

"Master?" The little vampire started to call out for them. "Sebastian?" Her eyes swept over the corridor, but to her it appeared that she was all alone. She couldn't even hear anything in this wing of the manor. What should she be doing? Should she just go back the way her doppelgänger went to see what in the hell was going on? Should she have even trusted this other Seras? "Master," The Draculina called out once more, but was getting fed up. Why was she even listening to her doppelgänger? Just because it looked like her? Technically, it was her, but that other Alucard from a different dimension warned her to be careful because even a Seras can be very dangerous.

"You dug up your old Hellsing uniform." Alucard's voice sounded somewhere behind her. Seras jumped what felt like ten feet and spun to find her master and Sebastian standing there with rather seductive grins on their faces. "Were you looking to play master and servant with us again, _Police Girl_?" The elder vampire whispered heatedly to her, causing her face to flush. _Oh, no, these weren't her Alucard and Sebastian. They were her doppelgänger's!_

"M-master, I-I…" Seras started, but didn't know what to say to them! What would they do or say if they found out she was from another dimension and wasn't really their mate? Could she trust them?

"Yes, _servant_?" Alucard (II) played along, thinking this was only part of the game. His lashes lowered over his piercing red gaze and he sauntered closer towards his trembling mate. _Oh, she was really getting into it this time around._ Last time she couldn't stop laughing. When the elder vampire finally reached her, one of his hands swept out to comb his fingers through her hair. The girl's face paled further and she trembled even more.

"I'm not…I'm not…Master." Seras whispered, unable to pull her gaze away from his. She was petrified! She didn't know what to think or say and the way he kept caressing over her arms was really distracting. "I want _my_ master. I _need_ to find him, please."

"Hush, Police Girl," Alucard (II) whispered in a low, hypnotic voice as he lowered his head closer towards hers. "You'll get every inch of your master per usual. We won't leave you unsatisfied for a minute longer." Sebastian (II) came up behind the trembling girl, reached around, and pulled open her blouse. The buttons broke off and flew everywhere, and, to her horror, she was standing there in just her bra and skirt in front of them! Hunger appeared in the males' eyes and the demon chuckled lowly in her ear. She saw his hands going in to cup her breasts, but she acted faster than he did.

"NO!" Seras cried out with tears in her eyes and she pushed against Alucard's (II) chest to get away from him. She knocked back into Sebastian (II) and they both fell to the floor. The little vampire scrambled back away from them while trying desperately to pull her blouse back around her to hide herself from them. "STOP! I WANT _MY_ MASTER! PLEASE! I'M NOT YOUR SERAS! SHE RAN OFF IN THE OTHER DIRECTION AND TOLD ME TO COME DOWN HERE! I'M NOT YOUR SERAS! I JUST WANT TO FIND MY MASTER!" The elder creatures (II) stopped and stared at the girl in bewilderment. Fear was clear as day in her eyes and blood tears streamed down her face. She was still trembling and trying to keep her blouse closed so they couldn't see any more of her. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) were both so confused. Was this part of the game? Did she want to…play…rough? Did she want them to play as the bad guys and hold her down or something? But…she's never acted in such a way before. Gently, the elder vampire (II) swept over the Draculina's mind to find the truth and instantly got it.

"She's not our Seras." He confirmed. Sebastian's (II) eyes widened and he quickly picked himself up off of the floor and started unbuttoning his black shirt. Once he got it off, he slowly approached the crying girl.

"Seras," The demon (II) whispered softly and he held out his hand to give her his shirt. He didn't step too close to her so he didn't scare her further. "We're sorry, we didn't know." The little vampire looked up at him warily, but slowly reached out to take his shirt. Hastily, she pulled it on around her and buttoned it up to hide any revealing flesh.

"Our Seras told you to come this way?" Alucard (II) asked her while the demon was handing her a handkerchief to wipe her face. The fledgling nodded her head in agreement as she stained the small white cloth with her blood tears. He then snickered and shook his head. "Typical of Seras,"

"What?" Seras murmured and she looked up at him curiously.

"She knows that you're a virgin and she knew that we would be…aroused after feeding. She sent you down here to screw with you." Sebastian (II) explained to her. The girl furrowed her brows and gave a disapproving look.

"But she said it was to screw with my master and Sebastian." Seras noted and she cocked her head to the side when the males nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, she's screwing with them as well." Alucard (II) agreed with a toothy grin.

The real Alucard and Sebastian had parted ways from their doppelgängers as soon as they reached the manor. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves and needed to find Seras quickly to get out of here. Where was that damn girl? One minute she was there and then the next she was gone! Their only option was to follow their doppelgängers in hope that they would lead them to wherever Seras was. Alucard's eyes flickered about the corridor, noting the similarities it had to the first manor they had visited. The elder creatures heard a noise and came to a halt. Their eyes narrowed down the hall to see a pathetic looking Seras walking towards them with her master's coat dragging along the floor because she was too damn short for it.

"Master!" The little vampire exclaimed with a small smile when she saw them. She then raced over to the males, but as she was running they noted that there was something different about her. There was a certain look in her eyes that was almost…deviant. The small blonde stopped when she finally reached them and beamed up at the two. "I thought I would never find you!"

"My coat, Police Girl." Alucard demanded rather coldly as he held out his hand to take it. Seras didn't seem taken back at all by his tone. She just merely nodded her head, pulled it off, and handed it over to him. He watched her carefully as he slipped his coat back on. There was definitely something different about her and he didn't like it one bit. Seras then lowered her head as she slowly drew in closer towards him. Her hands came up to finger his belt while a seductive smile crossed over her face.

"Thank you, Master, for letting me borrow your coat." She whispered what sounded kind of sexy to the males. Alucard's eyes then flew open wide when his Childe started unhooking his belt and pulled down his zipper in an attempt to pull out his soft member. The elder vampire hurriedly grabbed his fledgling by both of her wrists and squeezed tightly as punishment, but she didn't so much as wince. The girl pulled back her head and grinned wickedly up at him with a sweet, little, mock laugh. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked him in a purr. She easily broke from his grasp with strength he didn't even knew she had and she cupped him. "Need a Viagra?" She teased him further and then caressed him through the material. To her pleasure, she could feel him start to get hard from her touch.

"What has gotten into you?!" Sebastian exclaimed in surprise from her behavior. Seras turned her heated gaze on him.

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping Alucard will be hard enough soon so he can be inside of me." The little vampire whispered. "Unless, you would like to be the one, Sebastian?" The Draculina jumped when Alucard grasped her again by her wrists and pushed her hands away from his area.

"You are not Seras!" The No Life King snarled at the little wench. Her grin widened further and those blue irises shifted to a blood red.

"Well of course I am, but…not the Seras you came here with." She admitted. "But honestly, does it matter? I'm sure your Seras is enjoying her time with my mates, so let's have our own fun." The little vampire then stood up on her tip toes and she leaned in closer. "I'm a little more…open minded than your Seras. I'll do _it_ in any position you want, unless you two are just looking to get off alone, then I can work with that as well." Her shadows rose off the ground, like a vampire rising from its coffin, and slithered towards Alucard and Sebastian. The tendrils tangled around their legs and slowly slid upwards to caress over their soft members teasingly. The Seras before them chuckled darkly with a beautiful smile on her face. The tendrils expanded and branched off into smaller tendrils, wrapping tightly around the males and forcefully pulling them closer to her.

The small blonde placed her hands on Sebastian's hips and purposely annoyed him by rubbing her body up against his. She gave a breathy little moan and wrapped her leg around his so their sexes were pressed together. She flashed a flirtatious look and purred out to him. "I can feel you getting hard for me, Sebastian." Seras (II) breathed and then laughed when his look darkened. He couldn't help his body's response though. The girl was indeed attractive, even though he didn't want to admit it or succumb to those feelings for her. "Such a naughty demon," The little vampire cooed. She then released him to go play with the elder vampire. "Master," She purred sarcastically as her delicate fingers caressed over his chest. "Play with me, Master." She begged to him as she got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around one of his legs.

"Please?" She whined as she nudged his erecting cock with her nose. The little temptress then placed a kiss on his bulge. "I want to feel your hard cock inside of me, Master." His little servant begged. Her hands caressed up and between his legs to grab his ass. "Please, I need it." Seras (II) then parted her mouth around his aching bulge and sucked down with sexy little moans. Her blood red irises stared up at him naughtily while she pulled off an innocent smile that was meant to resemble _their_ Seras. "Mmm, Master," She moaned and kept sucking on him through the fabric. "Fuck my mouth. Teach me a lesson. Do something with me. Anything you want. Both of you. I want you guys now and I'm not going to wait another second."

The males were highly annoyed and yet, entranced by the little temptress. They both had half a mind to just give in, maybe get a little rough with her and blow off some steam. But abruptly, they were freed from that trance when the tiny female was pulled backwards. A half-naked Sebastian (II) held the small blonde (II) by the collar of her shirt and he gave her a stern look. The tendrils disappeared from around them and returned to the girl's shadows.

"You are such a little trouble maker." The demon (II) sighed with his brows drawn together, giving a disapproving look. This earned him an innocent look from his little mate and she merely shrugged her shoulders while humming like a deviant child.

"You two would have done the same thing if you knew there was another Seras walking about." The little vampire (II) chuckled. "Speaking of which, where is she? What was her reaction to you guys' advances?" Alucard (II) stepped off to the side to gesture towards the Police Girl who was wearing a man's shirt. She looked a little shaken up, but relatively okay.

"Does this belong to you?" Alucard (II) asked the Alucard and Sebastian that just stood there.

"What happened?" The elder vampire asked when he saw the state his Childe was in. He gritted his sharp incisors and glared at his doppelgänger. Sebastian (II) gave him an impassive look as he turned his back on him.

"Nothing," The demon (II) answered. "We had mistaken her for our mate, but we didn't touch her."

"No, you just ripped open her blouse was all." Alucard (II) chuckled as he leaned back against the wall.

"You animal," Seras (II) chuckled at her mate as he finally set her down on her own two feet near the other Seras. "You haven't torn my clothes off in forever." She whispered as she stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his waists.

"Later, darling." The demon (II) purred before he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"Are you alright, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her. Seras finally glanced back at her real Alucard and Sebastian to see that they actually looked concerned. She nodded her head to them, but her mind was still in such a jumbled mess that she couldn't find her voice at the moment.

"She's fine," Alucard (II) answered. "She just had a good scare. We would never violate our mate."

"But apparently she would violate us." Sebastian (II) chuckled as he looked back at the other two.

"I'm not apologizing." Seras (II) laughed. "It was too much fun teasing them." She said as she hung off of the demon's (II) neck. She then glanced back at the other Alucard and Sebastian and flashed them a flirtatious look. "But the offer still stands just so you know." She whispered to them and then winked. The little vampire's (II) arms slid away from her mate's neck as she turned to look at herself. "You," Seras slowly shifted her head to see that her doppelgänger was talking to her directly. "I want a word with you." The Draculina (II) then grabbed the little vampire by her wrist and started dragging her away to somewhere else. Alucard stepped forward to follow after his fledgling to make sure she won't get into any more trouble, but he was abruptly stopped by his doppelgänger.

"Hold on," Alucard (II) spoke while he frowned at himself. "Your Seras was _terrified_ of us, is there a reason to that?" He asked and his eyes flashed a dark crimson for a split second. The elder vampire scowled at his doppelgänger.

"What exactly are you implying?" Sebastian asked him.

" _We_ would never violate or hurt our mate." Sebastian (II) stated clearly. "But there are infinite dimensions, some in which where Alucards and Sebastians aren't so kind."

" _Our_ Seras is still a virgin, and we are not in the least bit attracted to her in _any way_." Alucard responded while his look darkened from their accusations. "And even if we were, we wouldn't _force_ ourselves onto her."

"Good, then this conversation is done here." Alucard (II) replied as he pushed off of the wall and started walking away.

"Not quite," The other No Life King spoke up with clenched fists. "Every dimension we've been to," Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) turned slightly in interest, wondering what the fuming vampire was going to rant about. "Seras was mated to us." Silence filled the corridor. The four stared at each other for a long while. One side looking annoyed while the other side didn't look staggered in the least by his comment.

"So?" Alucard (II) replied with a shrug of his shoulders and he folded his arms over his chest.

"So, why is that? Why did _you two_ mate with her?" Sebastian was now speaking as he gestured a hand towards their doppelgängers. Smirks crossed over the males' (II) faces, looking more than pleased.

"Because she was our mate." Sebastian (II) answered this time. "And it's not much of a surprise to us that she would be our mate in other dimensions as well; after all, she was _made_ for us."

"But how?" Alucard growled and he threw out one of his hands. "She's weak and a simple minded fool! She refuses to drink her blood and to become a real vampire!"

"Then why did you turn her?" Alucard (II) asked him with a deep cackle and his grin widened further. The elder vampire paused in his rant and the look in his eyes softened.

"I care for my Childe. I don't regret turning her and I never will." The No Life King corrected his doppelgänger. "But she's so…infuriating."

"Yes, we know." Sebastian (II) chuckled. "Our Seras refused to drink her blood too when she was just a fledgling. She fought us all the time and was as stubborn as a mule."

"She still fights with us and is stubborn as ever." Alucard (II) snickered.

"But we love her." The demon (II) stated with a wave of his hand.

"Didn't you two ever question her being your mate though?" Sebastian asked with furrowed brows.

"No," Alucard (II) answered with a shake of his head. "We were completely oblivious to it for years. And it wasn't until the day she came to us, begging for sex, that we knew she was our mate."

"From her begging?" The demon questioned with a repulsed look on his face. The elder vampire (II) sniggered and he shook his head.

"Well, after the sex, then we knew." He (II) corrected himself. His (II) eyes then flickered to their faces. "I have no doubts that Seras is your guys' mate. You two just need to swallow your pride and look passed her damn flaws, and then you'll see what you're truly missing out on. Michaelis and I regret not seeing it sooner for our Seras. We could have had more years with her as her mates."

"You both said that you love her." Sebastian was speaking again, gaining the other males' attention. "How is that possible? Demons are incapable…" He was cut off when his doppelgänger started to shake his head.

"Demons are capable of loving their mate and their mate alone. Well, that is if you don't have any offspring." Sebastian (II) explained to him. "I thought it impossible too, but I know what I feel for Seras." This completely silenced the other demon that looked completely stunned. No more was said because they were soon interrupted.

"Master!" Seras suddenly cried out from further down the corridor. All eyes lifted up and narrowed to see a panicking Seras being chased after a monstrous Seras who had such a wide, toothy grin on her face. "I am so done with this dimension!" His Childe cried out as she practically flew behind him for protection. She then poked her head out to see where the other Seras was at, but thankfully her mates had stopped her from going any further. "She tried ripping off my clothes and tried making me drink blood!"

"I was only trying to help." The other Seras responded innocently with a shrug of her shoulders. "Your top is ripped and I was just trying to give you mine since they match." She (II) continued on while she gently tugged on her yellow blouse. Her master glanced over his shoulder to see that she was still wearing that other male's shirt. Why did it displease him so? He didn't think he would mind so much if it was the Sebastian from his dimension, but this was a completely different Sebastian that they didn't know anything about. And what exactly had gone on while Seras was alone with the other Alucard and Sebastian? With a snap of his fingers, Alucard gave his Childe a new yellow blouse and the male's shirt disappeared from her body. Seras glanced down at herself and then her eyes flickered upwards to stare at him with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Master." She purred with a nod of her head, earning a small grin from him in return.

"And what about the blood, Draculina?" Alucard (II) asked her sternly, gaining the attention from the other two vampires. Seras' (II) smile fell and she looked away from him to pout. "You know exactly how you felt about drinking the blood when you were her age. I didn't force the blood on you, so you're not going to force the blood on her."

"Yes, _Master_." The Draculina (II) responded sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Blood bag, young lady." Sebastian (II) demanded as he held out one of his hands. Their mate huffed in frustration before she handed the demon (II) the blood bag she had tried forcing on to Seras. The males then sighed at her behavior before they turned to face the other Seras who still hid behind her master. Michaelis (II) bowed his head respectfully to her. "I apologize for her crude behavior, Miss. Victoria."

"Why am I so energetic and wild in this dimension?" Seras asked as she pointed at the other Draculina who was still flashing her fangs at her. "I would never attack another woman…or anybody for that matter! She's a nymphomaniac, I swear!"

"That's the word!" Seras (II) suddenly blurted and she slapped her hip with a bright smile on her face. She (II) then hit Alucard's (II) arm. "That was the word I was trying to think of the other day. I am _totally_ a nymphomaniac!"

"That's nothing to be proud of! That's a serious problem!" Seras told herself.

"How come? It's fun and, since I'm a vampire, I can do it all day long." She (II) practically purred and then licked over her lips sexually. "I can show you how much fun it can be and I don't think Alucard and Sebastian will mind in the slightest. They can watch if they want…or maybe join in." The Draculina whispered heatedly while her lashes lowered over her heated gaze. Her Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) looked rather pleased by the idea.

"Hell no!" Seras squeaked and then hid behind her master again. She fisted his coat and buried her face into his back out of embarrassment. "Can we please leave now, Master, before my doppelgänger rapes me?"

"Seras," The Draculina (II) was speaking again. Curiously, the little vampire peeked around her master to see that her doppelgänger was no longer grinning like a lunatic. She (II) looked quite serious, maybe even a little concerned. "I know that I teased you with the blood…but…it really will help. I don't know if it helps you any hearing it from yourself. I know that I'm just some lunatic that just tried molesting you, but…I know what you're going through…I understand how you feel. And the blood _will_ help you tremendously. You won't lose yourself, I promise." Seras blinked stupidly at her doppelgänger for a long few seconds. Was all of what she said true? Was there nothing to fear towards the blood? Would it help her tremendously and she won't lose herself on the way?

"Thank you," The Draculina whispered, earning a small smile and a nod from her doppelgänger. The familiar beep sounded in the air and the screen now displayed: G-271. But, strangely, the scenery didn't change at all. They were still standing in that corridor, only the nymphomaniac Seras and her mates were gone and it seemed to be later in the night. "Nothing changed," Seras noted out loud as she looked all around them.

"Do we dare explore the wonders of this dimension?" Sebastian asked as he shifted his head to stare at Alucard. "The last three had not been delightful in the slightest."

"Especially the last one!" The Draculina added with a nod of her head.

"This one seems far too quiet." Alucard noted, ignoring the other two. His eyes carefully trailed over the corridor, almost as if he was waiting for an attack. He was able to sense three powerful individuals as usual, but they were off somewhere in a nearby room. There was another presence there, but he couldn't really pinpoint it, like the person was trying to hide itself from them. Why? Was it planning to attack?

"You're right," Sebastian agreed while he listened intently for any noises. From the corner of her eye, a blur rushed past Seras. The girl gasped and turned her head just in time to see a child attack the demon from behind. A thin, pale girl with long, shiny black hair and wearing a cute little black dress wrapped her arms around Michaelis' leg.

"Rawr!" She attempted to scare him. She then started laughing while the six year old hung off of his leg and her bare feet stepped up onto his polished oxford shoes. "Did I scary you that time, Daddy?!" She asked excitedly and continued to giggle. Sebastian's eyes widened when hearing the title she gave to him and looked down to see the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Big brown orbs, that matched his, stared right back at him. They shone with such mirth and love. Her skin was breathtakingly pale, reminding him of the moon's light. Her long, gorgeous hair curved beautifully around her face and flowed down her back. She had a little button nose and soft pink lips that were pulled back into such a stunning smile. Her nails and toenails were black just like his and she had the same pentagram he did on the back of her left hand.

"Well, did I?" The child asked him again, her voice sounding just like a melody. Sebastian's eyes took her all in while his mind raced with all kinds of questions and things he wanted to say to her. The smile slowly fell from the child's face and she gave him such a peculiar look. "Daddy?" She whispered worriedly, afraid that she had scared him so badly that he was now traumatized. Thankfully, he did finally move. The older demon knelt down to her level and he slowly cupped her face into his big hands. Her hands smoothed out over his and she nuzzled his palm with another sweet smile on her face.

"Little creature, you are so beautiful." Sebastian told her in utter awestruck. His thumbs brushed over her plump little cheeks and he smiled softly at her. Alucard grumbled something under his breath while he leaned back against the wall out of boredom and waited for this nonsense to get done.

"Little creature?" The child giggled. "What happened to calling me your little moon goddess?"

"Very well, my little moon goddess." The demon snickered before he leaned in to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He then gently swept over her mind, soon learning of her age, her birthdate, and that her name was Luna. "Luna," He breathed. "I will _always_ love you." The little ravenette gave her father an endearing smile and she leaned in to wrap her arms around his neck to give him a big hug.

"I love you too, Daddy." She purred happily. Her eyes then flickered open to glance up at Seras who stood there gaping at the two demons. "Mummy has a funny look on her face." Luna tittered in Sebastian's ear. Michaelis pulled out of the hug to glance back at the little vampire curiously. The girl instantly shut her mouth and averted her gaze elsewhere with a deep blush on her cheeks. The older demon gave her a soft smile before he held out a hand to her.

"Seras," He called for her causing the Draculina to jump and look back at them with wide eyes. She was bewildered to see that the demon wasn't angry at her for staring. "Would you like to come here and speak with your daughter?" _Our daughter!_ Seras thought internally and her eyes flickered between the two demons who stared at her. She will admit, the child was absolutely beautiful, but it was still so hard to believe that it was hers and Sebastian's! She never, not once, thought of a dimension where they actually had kids! "Seras," Sebastian repeated more sternly. The little vampire took a deep breath before she willingly slid her hand into the demon's outstretched one. She stepped closer towards them and then knelt before the beautiful child, her daughter.

"Why are you acting so strange, Mummy?" Luna asked her softly, looking kind of hurt that her mother didn't want to come near or speak to her. Did she do something bad?

"No reason," Seras muttered and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Her eyes slowly took her all in from head to foot. Hesitantly, she raised one of her hands and carefully combed her fingers through Luna's hair, watching as the black strands waved flawlessly. "You are incredible, a real jaw-dropper." The child's eyes lit up and she pointed at her mother.

"But you're a jaw-dropper too, Mum! I see the way both of my daddies look at you!" Luna told her outright followed by another sweet giggle that warmed their hearts.

"Yes, your mother is…a stunning creature as well." Sebastian whispered as he cupped his daughter's cheek again. Seras gasped softly and she glanced at the demon from the corner of her eye. _Did Sebastian just compliment her? A real compliment?_ Michaelis merely smirked, knowing the look he was getting right now from her.

"Luna!" Someone shouted sharply. All heads turned to see Seras, the real mother of the child, fuming. Her eyes glowed hellishly and her teeth had elongated. "Get away from them now!" Luna looked back at Sebastian with wide eyes full of horror.

"Daddy?" She whispered. But the demon before her looked just like his daddy. And, wait, wasn't Mum right here with them? The child shifted her head to look at the woman that was knelt in front of her. She looked just like her mother, except for the eyes. This woman's eyes were blue.

"Luna! Now! Get over here!" Seras (II) barked orders at her daughter while she got ready to battle. The little ravenette did as she was told and ran from the strangers, wondering who they really were. Tears welled up in Luna's eyes, but thankfully, she made it safely towards her mother. She latched onto one of her mother's legs and looked back at the people who looked just like her parents. Seras (II) placed a hand on top of her daughter's head and was relieved to see that she was perfectly alright. With a deep sigh, she looked back at the intruders to give them a dark look full of wrath. Alucard couldn't help, but grin at this Draculina. He could feel the power radiating off of her and was able to sense that this Seras was centuries older that his Childe.

"Alucard!" Seras (II) called for back-up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take on all three of these people by herself. "Sebastian! Intruders!" Almost instantly when their mate called them they were there at her side, glowering at the imposters. Seras bolted to her feet and she trembled in fear.

"Master!" The little vampire cried out when her Sire continued to just lean there against the wall and stare on in interest.

"Mummy!" Luna sobbed softly and she hugged her mum's leg even tighter. "Why do they look and sound like you?!"

"You have the gall to take on our forms and pose as us?" Alucard (II) snarled at the imposters.

"And to touch our pup?" Sebastian (II) added on as they made their way towards the imposters.

"Master!" Seras cried out again. Was he really just going to stand there and let their doppelgängers beat the shit out of them? Tiredly, Alucard shifted his head to look at her.

"Pipe down, Police Girl." Her master sighed. Sebastian frowned deeply and broke his gaze from his daughter's sweet face. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off before looking over at the elder vampire.

"We really should go, Alucard." Michaelis told him.

"Go? Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian (II) asked them and then tendrils were shooting out from his shadows. One of the tendrils wrapped around Seras' arms and legs and pulled her to the floor. The small blonde gave a frightful scream and struggled in an attempt to get free. Rolling his eyes, Alucard easily freed his Childe by using his own tendrils and shadows.

"Fine, we'll go." The elder vampire huffed as he pushed off the wall, bent over, and picked his fledgling up by the collar of her shirt. Sebastian looked back at Luna one last time and he gave her a warm smile.

"My little moon goddess," The demon whispered to her before he placed a hand on Seras' shoulder and they were teleported out of there before the next attack. Alucard and Sebastian found themselves standing outside in a large green yard near a dark grey manor. The sun shone over their heads and birds chirped as they flew in the sky. The wind blew past them to caress over their locks of hair. The elder vampire glanced down at the screen, knowing it wasn't his dimension, but was curious to see what it was displaying this time. The letter and numbers had changed to H-976.

"Where's Seras?" Sebastian asked. Alucard moved the controller to the side to see that his Childe had disappeared once again on them, meaning that her doppelgänger wasn't nearby.

"Perfect," The elder vampire scoffed sarcastically. His eyes then flickered towards the manor. "At least we know where our doppelgängers are at and if they're mated to Seras, like the others, then they'll know where she is."

"And if they're not mated to her?" The demon asked as he also eyed the manor.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Alucard grumbled. "If they're not mated to her, then maybe they'll still know where she is; after all, Seras is my Childe. I would keep track of where she was just in case she needed me."

"But this is another dimension, Alucard. This Alucard might not think the same way you do." Sebastian reminded him. "He might not feel anything towards his fledgling, not even adoration."

"It's our only option." The No Life King muttered.

"Who are you?" A baritone voice snarled after he had finished. The dark haired males turned to see it was their doppelgängers. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) stood several feet away with a dark look in their eyes, but not looking in the least bit surprised to be seeing double.

"I thought it was pretty obvious who we are." Alucard snickered with a grin. "We are yourselves, but from another dimension." The other Alucard raised his brow before crossing his arms over his chest. "We've been hopping dimension from dimension, looking to return to our own. The device sends us to where our doppelgängers are." He continued on while he held up the controller that has been transporting them. "Only issue is, we've lost a member of our party. Her doppelgänger must be somewhere else and perhaps you can help us locate her." Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) immediately looked at each other while something sparked into their eyes. They looked absolutely speechless and could only stand there dumbfounded. The No Life King raised a brow, wondering if their doppelgängers were mentally challenged in this universe.

"Did you hear me? We need to know where she is so we can keep moving and get back to our dimension!" Alucard snarled at the nitwits, instantly gaining their attention.

"Who is it that you're looking for?" Sebastian (II) was asking with a hopeful look glinting in his eyes.

"Seras," The demon answered. As soon as the name left his lips, their doppelgängers' grins widened.

"I believe you said that she should appear wherever her doppelgänger would be, is that correct?" Sebastian (II) was asking in a nonchalant manner.

"That would be correct." Michaelis answered once again.

"Seras hasn't been in London in years." Alucard (II) snickered with a shrug of his shoulders. Her master and Sebastian's eyes widened.

"What?" They both muttered simultaneously.

"The last time we heard from her she was in Germany I believe. It was Germany, wasn't it?" Sebastian (II) questioned as he glanced over at the elder vampire (II) that nodded his head in agreement.

"Munich," Alucard (II) added. "She has become quite the little traveler over the past few years. She…loves Germany the most." He muttered with a distant look in his eyes that they could have sworn was pain. Did he miss having his Childe around? Or did he just want to be travelling with her? Obviously they weren't mates because mates couldn't be a part for too long. Perhaps he was just upset that he didn't get to mate with her? Alucard and Sebastian didn't know what his (II) problem was, but they ignored it.

"Germany?" Sebastian sighed as he looked over at the Alucard from his dimension. "That's ten hours at the most if we take a train."

"Such a trouble maker," Her master growled lowly in annoyance.

"It's not her fault," The demon defended her. "She has no control over where her doppelgänger would be."

"Every Seras in every dimension has been nothing, but a troublemaker." Alucard corrected him. The other males just stood by and watched them bicker in mild amusement.

"Shouldn't you two be going to get her?" Sebastian (II) reminded them with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "And you two shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure our Seras will watch out for yours."

"Hopefully this one isn't trying to molest her." The elder vampire snickered before he and Sebastian vanished to head off to a train station. As soon as the two were gone, Alucard (II) and Sebastian's (II) grins widened to scary proportions.

After Alucard had pushed the button, Seras had found herself at an abandoned Hellsing manor. At first, she had panicked because Alucard and Sebastian weren't there with her. But after several long minutes of breathing heavily and talking nonsense to herself, she calmed down. It was clear to her that her doppelgänger had to be around there somewhere and could perhaps help her in finding her way back to Alucard and Sebastian. Unfortunately, Seras searched the entire place from top to bottom. There was nobody else here, not even her doppelgänger which confused her to no end. Shouldn't her doppelgänger be here? Or had she missed her and she (II) left? What would she (II) have been doing here in the first place? The place was completely abandoned and held no other use.

After her long and tiring search of running around like a lunatic in an asylum, Seras found herself in her room in the basement. She sat on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest with her chin resting on her knees. She stared at the floor impassively and tried imagining that she was really back home in her own dimension. But she wasn't! She needed to get out of here and find Alucard and Sebastian. But how? They could be anywhere! Why was she _here_? Why were their doppelgängers elsewhere? In the other dimensions, they had all three been together. Why was this dimension different? What happened that their doppelgängers weren't together? Seras could only hope that her master and Sebastian were having better luck than she was. Maybe they'll be able to find her. With a deep sigh, the small blonde closed her eyes. She was so tired and hungry. How long have they been doing this for? How many dimensions have they visited thus far? How much longer until they were home?

Her body begged her for sleep, especially since she naturally got an urge to hide away in her coffin when the sun was out. She gave an exhausted sigh and shifted her head to press her forehead against her knees. The little vampire then closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt her to get at least a few minutes of sleep, right? Maybe even an hour? Honestly, what else was there that she could do? The Hellsing manor was too far from everything else that she couldn't walk. And her master was too far for her to contact him by their mind link. So, really, all she could do was just sit here pathetically and wait for them to come. _If they'll come,_ She thought to herself. Alucard and Sebastian didn't seem to like her very much so what was stopping them from abandoning her in some dimension?

"Seras?" Someone whispered her name ever so lovingly. The girl stiffened when she felt fingers comb through her hair. With a sharp gasp, Seras pulled back her head to find Alucard and Sebastian knelt in front of her. Relief instantly filled her.

"Master!" The little vampire exclaimed and then she lunged forward to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face into his shoulder. _They didn't leave her! How could she have thought so horribly of them?_ A purr escaped from her Sire before he pushed her back to cup her face into his hands. Seras' eyes widened as she stared up at her master whose his eyes were full of such warmth and endearment. A warm, genuine smile pulled at his lips as his eyes slowly took her in. _She was far lovelier than he remembered._ Just the sight of her alone made his cold, ancient heart still in his chest. "Master?" Her soft voice reached his ears, making it apparent to him that he had nearly forgotten the sound of her voice.

His crimson orbs trailed over her body, noting different things. For one, she still called him master which means that she wasn't her own vampire yet. The second, she still had those familiar blue irises and he could feel how weak she was, meaning that she hasn't even consumed the blood yet. And lastly, he could smell the purity coming off of her, meaning that she was still a virgin and her Alucard and Sebastian hadn't taken her as a mate. _Perfect,_ He thought to himself and his smile twisted into a grin. _They can have so many firsts with her all over again._ His hands slipped from her perfect, round face.

"Your eyes are telling me that you're tired and hungry." Alucard purred while he stared deeply into her glorious blue irises. "Perhaps you should rest before we go anywhere." Seras then shook her head violently and hummed in negativity.

"I just want to go home, Master!" She pleaded with him. "Can we please just keep moving?" Her eyes then flickered downwards to stare at his hands. Nothing seemed out of place or unusual to her since both males was wearing the Hellsing runes to deceive her. "Where's the device?"

"It's gone," The elder vampire lied and his grin widened further. Her eyes shot up towards his face.

"Gone?!" She repeated. "Wh-what happened to it? What do you mean it's gone?"

"It was destroyed," Sebastian was speaking now. Neither of the males looked bothered at all by this like she did. "Most likely overheated and malfunctioned,"

"What?" Seras murmured, looking so lost and heartbroken, knowing that she'll never be able to return home to her own dimension. "How can…you both be so calm about this?"

"Because, my dear, in this dimension the Hellsing Organization has fallen. The lands are quiet and peaceful. You can exercise your abilities to the fullest and do as you please without anyone bothering you. I think staying in this dimension will make you quite happy." Alucard whispered to her while his hand caressed over her thigh. The small blonde freaked a little and her hand quickly shot down to cup his so he would stop. This only amused the male further though and he chuckled under his breath. Suddenly her eyes flew open wide and she perked up.

"The lab facility!" She blurted causing the males' grins to fall. "If we go to the lab facility in this dimension they might have an exact copy of that controller! It's worth a shot to look…" The little vampire was cut off when Sebastian grabbed her tightly by the chin and he forced her head to turn to look up at him. His eyes were a blood red and full of pain.

"We had already lost you once and we're not losing you again. You are staying here with us." He told her in a low, warning voice that wasn't meant to be threatening or cold. Why did they both look so hurt that she suggested such an idea? Why weren't they dying to go back home like she was? What had happened during their small time apart?

"But…Sebastian," Seras muttered as tears welled up in her eyes. "We've lost each other before, but found our way back to each other. We just need to do it a few more times and then we'll be home."

"No, Seras!" Alucard barked at her. Her eyes flickered back to her master, but he didn't bother looking at her. Defeat and hurt was written all over his face and she just couldn't understand why. "Cross our hearts," He muttered under his breath, deep in his own thoughts and memories. The elder vampire then finally came back to reality to look at his little bride. "Never will we lose you again." He whispered. He then grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Seras squeaked as she practically fell against him with her hands pressing into his thigh to keep her up right. And before she knew it, she was feeling warm lips on her own.

Something sparked inside of the Draculina and she stiffened as she felt his kiss become hungrier. Alucard wrapped his arms tightly around her small form and he pulled her further into his lap so he could devour her lips. Her blue orbs wavered as she stared up at him and he stared right back. Those familiar crimson orbs shone with triumphant, relief, love, need, and warmth. Suddenly, one of her hands was being taken and the demon was pressing in closer towards her. The corner of his lips was curled into a sinister smirk and his fingers tangled into her hair. When Alucard finally pulled away from her lips with a satisfied look on his face, Seras squeaked and attempted to escape, but didn't get far. Sebastian immediately lunged in to kiss those lips he hadn't kissed in years and savored her divine taste. He deepened their kiss with a breathy moan and gently fisted her hair so she couldn't pull away from him. The little vampire closed her eyes tightly and she fisted their coat sleeves as she whimpered. Her arousal crept into their nostrils and their soft members started hardening for her. Alucard purred while he leaned over her to kiss her throat heatedly.

"We have missed you so much." He whispered into her ear and nuzzled the side of her face lovingly. "And finally we have been reunited with you again, my love." Sebastian pulled away with soft pants, his warm breath wafted over her lips and flesh. A smile crossed over his face and he placed kisses on the corner of her mouth.

"We'll love you forever. Cross our hearts," The demon purred and then covered the side of her face in kisses.

"You're not…You're not really my master." Seras muttered. The girl then tried breaking free from their arms and get away from their kisses, causing the males to chuckle at her futile struggling. "Stop!" She begged of them in a whine. "Hold on, I'm not _your_ Seras! I'm a different Seras from a different dimension."

"We know," Both males replied simultaneously. Finally, they granted her freedom and she scrambled off of the elder vampire's lap to sit on the floor next to them. Criss-crossing her legs, she cocked her head to the side and stared at them like they were from a fairytale.

"You know?" She muttered mainly to herself and blinked stupidly at them. If they knew she wasn't their Seras, then why were they kissing and hanging on her? "If you're their doppelgängers then…where are my _real_ master and Sebastian?

"Real?" Alucard (😍) questioned her with a crooked grin. "You say that as if we're not real. Do you see us as clones of your precious Alucard and Sebastian?"

"I don't mean to sound rude." Seras responded while she continued to give them a peculiar look. "You both are very much real and exact copies…versions…I don't know, but you're very much Alucard and Sebastian. But you're not from my universe, so…you're foreign to me." The males (😍) arched a brow at the strange girl and gave her mocking grins.

"But you just said it yourself that we're very much like your Alucard and Sebastian and that we're real." Sebastian (😍) reminded her. "While they're no different from us, we're no different from them."

"Curiouser and curiouser," The girl murmured under her breath with a small smile. "So, again, my master and Sebastian should have appeared near where you guys were. Where are they? Do you know? Are they here somewhere?" She asked and her eyes automatically flickered towards the door to see if they were there.

"We don't know where they are. We haven't seen them." Sebastian (😍) lied. Seras sighed and she groaned before looking back at the two.

"Then…why am I here? I couldn't find my doppelgänger anywhere." She told them. As soon as she mentioned the other Seras, Alucard and Sebastian's grins fell.

"You did appear where she is…or was." The demon (😍) answered with a deep frown on his face. Seras pulled back her head.

"Was?" She repeated him. "What happened to her?"

"She died during an invasion." Alucard (😍) responded softly. "She was still so young, a fresh vampire, not even two years yet. And we weren't there to protect her."

"We barely even had any time with her as her mates…but…at least the time that we spent together made her really happy before she met her demise." Sebastian (😍) muttered as he fell deep into that old memory and a smile crept onto his face.

"Promise us, Seras." The elder vampire (😍) started back up. Seras' eyes flickered back to his face and jumped when one of his hands slipped into hers. "Promise that you won't leave us again. That you'll stay here with us in this dimension and live out an eternity happily mated to us." The little vampire's face burned with a deep blush and a shudder traveled up her spine.

"Master," The girl murmured awkwardly since she knew that he wasn't really her master, but was too afraid to call him by his name. "I'm sorry for…what happened to your Seras, I am, but I can't stay here. I _want_ to go home." The grins on the males' faces vanished once again from her rejection.

"But your Alucard and Sebastian aren't even here. They don't care for you like we do. How do you know they haven't left you here?" Alucard (😍) asked her with an arched brow.

"I don't know that." She murmured with a shrug of her shoulders. "And…I know that they don't really care for me…but that's normal. In my dimension we're not supposed to love each other…or at least, I think we're not."

"Why are you so determined to flee back to your screwed up dimension? What's there that you don't have here? Here, you have your freedom, you have us and our love, and you have a life to live and to be truly happy. There's nothing back there that you'll miss." The No Life King (😍) tried reasoning with her, but, just like their original Seras, this one was just as stubborn.

"No," She said simply, turned her head away, and slipped her hand from his.

"You felt something when we kissed you, we know that you did." Alucard (😍) growled lowly, slowly growing annoyed while his heart was shattering in his chest. He was aching to be with her, to be her mate again, and to love her forever. He just wanted the chance to be with his mate and not have her die on him this time. The last half a century has been so painful in her absence for both of them. When they learned of her death, they went on a killing spree and not even the Hellsing runes could stop them. Afterwards, when everyone lay dead in the manor, they wanted nothing more but to die. They tried for months, both attempting at suicide and tried killing each other, but nothing they did work. They were still here, in this hell and without their mate. Until now. Here, Seras was before them, both believing that they would never be able to look upon that angelic face again. And they weren't letting her go.

"What…was that?" Seras finally spoke, asking about the intense feeling they had all felt during the kiss. Alucard and Sebastian both smiled softly at her, glad that she wasn't denying feeling it.

"It's something a person feels when they're kissing their mate. If you had kissed anyone else, you would have gotten an immediate urge to push them away or tear out their throat. But…since we're your mates, you didn't stop us." Alucard (😍) explained to her and they watched as her eyes widened from this little bit of information. Her mouth fell open slowly and her eyes shot back up to stare at them.

"Mates?" She whispered and the blush on her cheeks darkened. "But…my…master and Sebastian…"

"Aren't your mates?" Sebastian (😍) questioned her. "It's possible that _they're_ not, but _we_ are. In this dimension, in any dimension really, Seras is and always will be our mate. And it doesn't matter which Seras that is."

"Wait, but if I'm your mate, then wouldn't that mean that every Alucard and Sebastian in whatever dimension would be my mate?" She continued with her silly questions. "Then that would mean that the Alucard and Sebastian from my dimension would be my mates, wouldn't it?" Alucard and Sebastian snickered at her.

"Yes, you would have a point there. But they're the ones that luck out for not seeing what was there before them. They were the idiots thinking that they were higher above you and thinking that you weren't even worthy to be their mate or lover." The elder vampire (😍) purred while he reached out to smooth his fingers over her soft cheek. "And they may stay blind like that forever. But _we_ know who you are and what you mean to us. We aren't fools or idiots, and we know to take what rightfully belongs to us." His eyes stared deeply into hers, drawing her in slowly without having to use hypnosis. "Why should they be allowed to be by your side when they do nothing but berate you and make you think that you're so small and worthless? When you can be with us, who will treat you like the goddess you are?"

"Alucard," Seras whispered his name.

"We love you, Seras, more than they ever will." Alucard (😍) whispered to her, knowing that she was going to succumb at any moment. He fully cupped her face and leaned in closer towards her so their lips were inches apart. Her delicate, trembling hands grasped his wrists and she whimpered under her breath. A part of her wanted him to lean in the rest of the way and kiss her like he did before. "Please, stay with us and forever be ours."

"Forever?" She questioned, bewildered and entranced by his words.

"Cross our hearts," He whispered those same words from before and then he was kissing her on the mouth. The girl was so confused, but was consumed by their raw lust for her. She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered in his mouth as his hands slid down to her arms and tightened to keep her there. Soon her lips were moving over his with matched hunger and heat. Her stomach felt incredibly weird. She's never felt like this before. It was wound tightly and her sex quivered in what to be anticipation. But for what? Was she honestly getting aroused from Alucard (😍) kissing her? She had never been kissed before…or aroused for that matter. Is this what it was supposed to feel like? Her body continued to act for her. She buried her fingers into the elder vampire's hair and tried pulling him closer so she could deepen their kiss. She kept whimpering in need and her fingers gently dug into his scalp as the feelings inside of her grew. And then, like a light switch, all of her senses came back to her and her eyes flew open wide. _She was kissing Alucard! What was she doing?!_ Seras immediately pushed against his chest and pulled herself away from those dangerously sinful lips that curled into a grin.

"Ah! What am I doing?!" She exclaimed and buried her face into her hands. "I can't be kissing my master!"

"Oh, but you just did and you were good at it too." Alucard (😍) chuckled, clearly pleased by her performance. Seras groaned into her hands and refused to show her face to them. The demon (😍) reached out to place a hand on her thigh, causing the girl to jump. To his surprise, she didn't push his hand away or move. His smirk widened and he boldly moved his hand upwards until he met with the hem of her skirt. Seras stiffened, but still did nothing to stop him.

"Clearly your head is telling you one thing while your heart and body are telling you another." Sebastian (😍) brought to her notice while his fingers smoothed over her flesh, but still kept a good few centimeters from the hem of her skirt. No, he will wait for that because he knew the girl was close to breaking. "Just let _us_ do the work, Seras. Let us kiss and pleasure you. Don't let your thoughts put you down or let the guilt eat away at you. Just relax, let your mind go numb and your body languid." The demon (😍) whispered to her. And she found that she was slowly listening to him. She wanted to forget everything in the world and just fall into their arms. She wanted the pleasure to consume her and she most definitely wanted to experience it with _them._ The ones that looked like her Alucard and Sebastian (😍), but were far more kind and loving. Why couldn't her real master and Sebastian be like them?

"I can't," She murmured, regretting the words that flowed out of her mouth. She finally slid her hands down away from her face and looked up at them miserably, clearly showing that she did want them, but couldn't have them. "It's wrong," The looks they gave her killed her. They looked so defeated and heartbroken again from her rejection. With a sigh, Seras shook her head and looked away from them. "I would love to…become yours…forever…but…this is wrong because…it's disrespecting my master and Sebastian. _They_ don't love me and would find this extremely inappropriate and sickening. While…my heart is now beating…for my…mates, I simply can't be with you guys."

"But your Alucard and Sebastian aren't here and you'll most likely never see them again." Alucard (😍) told her. "You _can_ love and be with us, Seras. You're in our dimension now where _we_ do love you and wish for you to be ours. Aren't you afraid of offending or disrespecting us when you're sitting there saying that you love us, but don't want us?"

"As they say, 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do'." Sebastian (😍) stated. "You're no longer in your dimension. You're in ours. So, follow your heart and we'll follow ours." A soft smile crossed over her face at the tempting idea. _Could she stay in this dimension, mate with this Alucard and Sebastian, and live out happily with them? But what about getting home?_

"Let's…make a deal first." Seras muttered. The males' eye brows arched in curiosity, both intrigued that she wanted to make negotiation with them. "If…my master and Sebastian don't show up within the next…twenty-four hours, then I'll happily be yours." Grins cracked the elder creatures' faces, knowing that they had her tightly in their grasps because those fools will never return in time or be able to find her. And they can easily hop from place to place so they never do find her. Eventually they'll give up looking and leave this dimension without her. "But," Seras started back up and her eyes finally met with theirs. "If they do show up, I think you guys should come with us." Shock flitted across both of their faces.

"You want us to come with you back to your dimension?" Sebastian (😍) asked with furrowed brows. Seras smiled and she shook her head with a sweet giggle.

"No," She laughed. "There can't be more than one Alucard and Sebastian in my dimension. But I'm sure there is a Seras somewhere out there that had lost her Alucard and Sebastian. Perhaps you guys can make her happy again." Their eyes lit up. So, either way it goes, it was a win-win situation. If her Alucard and Sebastian don't come, they get their Seras, and if they do come, they still get their Seras…if they find one. But…then again…this Seras before them didn't have anyone to love her even with her having an Alucard and a Sebastian in her dimension.

"What about you?" Alucard (😍) asked her with a worried expression on his face.

"Yes, you would be a Seras without her mates." Sebastian (😍) purred with a smirk and his eyes shone demonically. His pale hand came up to stroke over her cheek before he gently wrapped his long fingers around her chin. Seras frowned at the two even though they were both unbelievably sweet for thinking that.

"But I have an Alucard and Sebastian. You need to find a Seras _without_ an Alucard and Sebastian. A dimension where you two died or something, like how your Seras died in this dimension. Just think about how you two felt over the years. Don't you want to bring happiness back to this other Seras?" She tried reasoning with them.

"I find it high unlikely that we'll travel to a dimension where Michaelis and I are dead." Alucard (😍) sneered. "We're practically impossible to kill."

"We _are_ impossible to kill." Sebastian (😍) corrected him with a chuckle.

"There are an infinite number of dimensions." Seras reminded them both. "At _least_ in one of them you two are dead with a Seras grieving." The males were silent for a long while. They looked displeased that she wanted them to travel to different dimensions looking for this one Seras that probably didn't even exist. On the bright side, perhaps if they did go with her to different dimensions, they had more time with her and could persuade the young vampire to stay with them. They were more than sure that her Alucard and Sebastian wouldn't care in the slightest. And again, it was most likely that her Alucard and Sebastian weren't going to be back within the twenty-four hour time limit, so she was practically already theirs.

"Very well," Alucard (😍) agreed with a wide, toothy grin.

"Now that the deal is out of the way, why not have some fun?" Sebastian (😍) asked her as he placed a hand on her thigh again. His lashes lowered over his ominous red eyes and he flashed a seductive smirk her way. "No regrets," He purred. "Don't even think about it." He leaned in closer towards her until his lips gently brushed over her earlobe. "And it can be our little secret." Seras shuddered from his words and bit deeply into her bottom lip. She still didn't think it was right of her to be doing this with versions of Alucard and Sebastian, but…they _were_ her mates. Shouldn't…she just enjoy it? And she shouldn't feel dirty or regretful, right, because they were…made for her? And it wasn't like her Alucard and Sebastian would know what occurred between them. So, it was okay, right? Nervously licking over her lips, her eyes met with Sebastian's and she hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

Elegantly, the males sprung to their feet while the demon grasped the girl tightly and pulled her up with them. Clumsily, Seras staggered and fell right into Sebastian (😍) who didn't so much as wince or even budge. He just happily wrapped his arm around her lower back and propped her up until her petite form was pressing into his. The little vampire's head shot back to stare up into his handsome face. Her eyes sparkled as she gawked at him.

"Let's go home, shall we?" He whispered to her in a purr. Suddenly, her look saddened and she frowned at him.

"Home," She repeated softly under her breath. She knew that he wasn't talking about her home, her dimension; he was talking about _their_ home, the home that they wanted her to live in with them. His eyes never left hers, not even when they vanished from that old, filthy room to appear in a large, classy bedroom. They appeared next to a king size bed with black silk sheets and four fluffy white pillows stacked on top of each other. Besides of a giant wardrobe and a stand with a couple of bottles of blood on it, the room was quite bare and kind of gloomy. Seras barely got a second to look around before the demon was spinning her in his arms and crushing her back to his front.

"Sebastian?" The girl gasped and her small hands clutched his wrists. He snickered in her ear and pressed his face into her soft locks of hair.

"Relax, Seras." He purred. Sebastian (😍) then shifted his head to press his lips into the crook of her neck intimately. Alucard (😍) roughly grasped her chin and pulled her head up so he could take her lips in a searing kiss. Seras closed her eyes and she trembled between them. _What was happening?_ She wanted it; she knew that she did, and they definitely did too. But…how far were they taking this? The demon's warm breath wafted over her flesh as he pulled back a little to speak.

"We'll take things as far as you want them to go. We know you, Seras; we know your limits and what you're comfortable with. Your virginity is safe…for now." He spoke in a low, seductive tone. "Remember, numb your mind and let your body become languid." He whispered while one of his hands moved towards her skirt, ignoring that she was still clutching his wrists in her death grip. The gloves disappeared from his hands, leaving them bare and his symbol visible, before he slipped it into her skirt and panties. Alucard (😍) cupped her elbows into his hands before he broke from her delicious lips to look down. The male purred as he watched the demon's hand move around under the fabric to pleasure their little mate.

"Se-bas-tian," Seras whimpered when he sunk his finger deeply into her tight channel. Her body arched into his and she cried out in embarrassment with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Such familiar walls," Sebastian (😍) whispered as his finger caressed inside of her. "I wonder, will you react the same way if I do…this." His finger thrust upward to hit a wonderful little spot that made her into a puddle of goo in his arms. The little vampire bared her fangs as she cried out and then she quickly brought her hands up to cover her mouth in attempt to contain her moans. Sebastian (😍) chuckled and nuzzled her hair as his finger started a light rhythm. "Just the same," He murmured with a warm smile on his face. "Don't be embarrassed by your moans, darling. It tells us that you're enjoying it and that makes us happy." She closed her eyes tightly and whimpered in her hands as his finger gently stroked over that little area that made her act like an idiot. _What was he doing to her?!_ Alucard (😍) chuckled as his hands slid up her arms to grab her wrists and force her hands away from her mouth.

"We missed your little cries. Don't muffle them." He begged her softly. His eyes flickered back downwards, but this time to look at her dainty hands. His thumbs brushed over her palms and traced over the lines. Slowly, he brought her hand down to cup his aching bulge. The elder vampire groaned in need and he gently thrust up into her hand. Seras made a strange noise and her eyes flickered open to watch him earnestly thrust his hips so his erection dug into her hand. Her eyes practically bulged out of her head from the sight and the feel of him. She could feel the heat through the fabric and the hardness of his length. _Master was huge!_ She thought to herself, dumbfounded. The little vampire jumped with a loud squeak when the demon shoved his erecting cock into her lower back and grounded down hard. A shudder traveled down her body and she bit deeply into her bottom lip.

"Your thoughts are as loud as ever." Alucard (😍) noted, looking more than pleased by how much she was like his original Seras. "Tell me, do our _monstrous_ cocks scare you, darling?" He loved the blush that took over her face and barked with laughter. His head threw back and he cackled like the mad king he was. "Oh, how we have missed you." Hearing those words greatly upset the little Draculina. She shared no memories with this Alucard and Sebastian (😍). They act like she was their original Seras who had just left and had finally returned in their lives. Or that she was a reincarnation. She understood that they knew she was from another dimension and that she wasn't their original Seras, but it still bothered her. But…she supposed it was more than endearing how much they had missed their Seras. And it seemed that the Seras they had lost was not too different from her. This brought a smile to her face. _At least she wasn't a nymphomaniac._ She giggled.

"No, our Seras was so shy when it came to anything intimate. While she was great in bed, she always blushed if we so much as kissed her." Sebastian (😍) whispered. "And I apologize if we offended you in any way. We know that you're not the Seras who died so many years ago. But you are a Seras, one that is very much like the one we mated with, and it just thrills us to be with you and to be able to become your mates."

"Sebastian," Seras muttered.

"Yes, I know. You're not set on mating with us…yet, not until you know for sure that your Alucard and Sebastian aren't coming for you." The demon sighed into her ear, sounding annoyed just by the mentioning of her Alucard and Sebastian. He then sunk a second finger deep inside of her and caressed over her slick walls faster. The girl bit back a moan and closed her eyes as her head fell back to land on Sebastian's (😍) shoulder. "Does that feel good, darling?" He laughed softly before he placed kisses all along her neck and jaw.

"Bloody fantastic," She moaned and leaned more into his arms. "Please, faster." She begged without meaning to and he happily obliged. As soon as his fingers picked up the pace, both of the males thrust his cock eagerly against her. Alucard growled and purred as he led her hand around his cock, making her caress him everywhere while he continued to thrust. Sebastian on the other hand was silent and just pushed his hips against hers as he grinded his cock against her lower back or ass. They both gave sharp thrusts that riled her up and made her want to feel them thrust against her ass or sex. _Oh, maybe they can do that later._ She thought heatedly and really hoped that the two picked up on her thoughts this time too.

"Yes, Seras, we hear you loud and clear. You'll get what you want." Alucard promised her with a snicker and a shake of his head. The small blonde internally beamed with happiness. But on the outside, she was becoming a mess. She was completely languid in the demon's arms and she breathed so heavily. Her heart was racing in her chest and her stomach was wound so tightly. _Dear Lord, how can he make her feel this way just by using his fingers? And it felt fucking fantastic!_ She wanted more, but knew it was going to end soon when a new feeling washed over her. Seras arched her back and she bared her fangs when her body shook from an intense orgasm. She cried out her release and was bewildered when Sebastian (😍) kept thrusting to prolong her pleasure.

"Nhn, Sebastian." The little vampire moaned and fell into heavy panting. The demon smiled and slipped his fingers from her wet, quivering channel. He then hooked his arm around her stomach and pulled her back firmly against his cock. He drove it up hard against her ass. With each thrust he groaned or let a growl escape. His fingers dug into her stomach while his lips trailed over her throat, lining it with feather kisses and saliva from small licks. Alucard (😍) leaned down and captured Seras' lips in another searing kiss just as he was cumming. She felt his member twitch in his pants and seconds later, she felt the sticky warmth of his cum soaking through the fabric. The male then moaned into her mouth and kissed her passionately.

 _ **Seras,**_ He breathed into her mind.

 _ **Al-Alucard,**_ Seras responded bravely by using his name. It was so strange to her to actually say his name out loud and to his face. But…she was glad she did it, that she was allowed to. She loved saying his name and she loved hearing her name leave his lips as well! Sebastian (😍) pressed his cock deeply into her ass and growled softly as he came hard in his pants. He then proceeded to give short little thrusts until every last bit of cum spurted from his sensitive head and he was left fully sated. His fingers loosened around her stomach and his arms slowly slipped away.

"Seras," He whispered her name and kissed the back of her neck. He placed his hands on her luscious hips and moaned softly as he pressed his lips more deeply into her skin. "I love you," Alucard (😍) was hesitant parting from her sweet lips, but he could see the exhaustion in her eyes and that her body was not only weak from not drinking blood, but from the sun that was high in the sky. She was still so young, only a month old. _How precious,_ Alucard (😍) thought to himself while he stroked over her hair.

"Come, Seras." The elder vampire purred as he cupped her tired little face into his hands. "It's time for all good little vampires to be in bed. You just had a satisfying orgasm, so you should sleep easily."

"Master," The drained little vampire whispered. Her lashes closed over her eyes as she leaned into her master with her head resting on his chest. Wrapping her arms lazily around his waists, she sighed peacefully and allowed herself to fall back into the recesses of her mind. "I love you, I love you both." She murmured through her exhaustion and then smiled warmly, enthralled to be able to tell them that. Alucard (😍) smiled warmly at her before he wrapped his arms around her sleepy form. He pressed his lips into her hair.

"We love you too." He responded in a whisper, almost as if he was afraid to stir her from her sleep even though she hasn't succumbed to her exhaustion yet.

"Promise?" She whispered, knowing that this was all too good to be true. _Surely, they didn't really love her, right, and she was about to find out that horrible truth?_

"Cross our hearts," Alucard and Sebastian whispered to their little bride.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Okay, so, if you didn't know (which most of you probably didn't) there are two dimensions in this story that are actual stories that I had written.**

 **The first one is dimension B-409. Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian are children attending school. The original fic was called "Little Hellsing Grade School".**

 **The second one is dimension G-271. Sebastian and Seras have a daughter, Luna. The original fic was called "Seras' Lament". I'll probably upload "Little Hellsing Grade School" and "Seras' Lament" on here at some point.**

 **I hope you guys liked what I have so far!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Evening,**

 **I'm sorry! I did post chapter 2 about an hour ago, but when previewing the chapter I noticed that something was screwed up. It took me forever to fix it, but here's chapter 2! I hope everything is okay!**

 **Yes, I know, Alucard and Sebastian (from Seras' dimension) are arses, while** **Alucard (😍** **) and Sebastian (😍) deserve the best. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Ours Hearts**

 **Chapter Two**

 _A tired little Seras lied between her mates. Her naked form was partially covered by strewn sheets that revealed some bits of her flesh. Her eyes were closed with her master's hand gently cupping her throat while he subconsciously stroked the flesh with his thumb. His eyes were closed and half of his face was buried in her messy hair. He was just as naked as her, but she thoughtfully covered him with the sheet so he wouldn't get cold even though that was physically impossible for him. Sebastian laid on her other side, just as naked as the other two. He didn't need sleep, but he was quite tranquil and would happily doze beside his little mate while she fell into dreams. His arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close by with just a few inches still kept between them so she can shift at any point in time during her sleep._

 _"_ _We will always love you, Seras." Alucard whispered to her, wanting her to know this. He then placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Seras hummed while a warm smile crossed over her face. Silence filled the room for a short moment._

 _"_ _Forever?" She asked them in a whisper, barely disturbing the silence of the room. Sebastian snickered from her question and he leaned his head in to rest his forehead against hers._

 _"_ _Yes," They both agreed._

 _"_ _Promise?" She then asked tiredly. Their smiles only widened from her silly childish fears. Did she honestly think that they would leave her or even stop loving her? It just wasn't possible._

 _"_ _Yes," They both agreed again ever so quietly._

 _"_ _Cross your hearts and hope to die?" She said below a whisper as she slowly allowed sleep to take her._

 _"_ _Cross our hearts,"_

A few minutes passed seven, Seras awoke from her slumber. Her eyes flickered open to find that she was face to face with Sebastian (😍) whose eyes were closed. She found that his forehead was resting against hers with his hand placed on her hip. And, it felt as if Alucard (😍) had his face buried in her hair with his hand gently cupping her throat while his thumb stroked her. The males purred in contentment and just held her close to them, never wanting to let go of her again. The small blonde blinked stupidly while she went over her most recent 'dream'. Had those been memories? Had…Alucard (😍) and/or Sebastian (😍) transferred those memories to her? _Cross your hearts and hope to die._ She repeated what that Seras had said to them.

"Hmn," She hummed softly. _They kept their promise, even half a century after she died. They still loved her and always will._ A warm smile crossed over the girl's face. She carefully slid her hand over Sebastian's (😍) hip while her other hand came up to interlace her fingers with Alucard's (😍) hand over her throat. Feeling more than content, she snuggled up into the warm sheets and fluffy pillow and closed her eyes with a small sigh. Then she started to purr and lay there with them in that comfortable silence. She didn't know if they were awake or not or just about doze off, but it was just very peaceful. It was so…unusual to her. She didn't have to worry about Sir Integra's wrath or the missions that would be assigned to her or wonder if any of the humans were going to die tonight or be berated by her master and Sebastian or hear their insults or about the blood bags that everyone tried forcing on to her. She could just lay here and let her mind wander between reality and sweet dreams with the people that her heart beat for. Is this the freedom that Alucard (😍) had been talking to her about? Is this what it was like being free from the Hellsing Organization? Is this what it was like to be free from society and the humans' criticizing eyes?

It almost made her eager to strip out of her Hellsing uniform and wear something that she deemed appropriate and comfortable for her. After the transformation, she hadn't been allowed to go back to her apartment to get any of her clothes or to even go into town and do a bit of clothes shopping. So, she was left wearing the Hellsing uniform day after day. She was left to get sexually assaulted by soldiers or judged by the other females just because her uniform was a short skirt that she didn't even pick or found comfortable in the slightest. It then made her wonder if Sir Integra was a lesbian after all. She was the one to approve of her uniform, wasn't she? Or had it all been Walter? So, was the man just as big of a pervert as the soldiers and wasn't so sweet and innocent as she thought? _Which was it? Lesbian boss or pervy butler?_

"I suppose you could say both." Alucard (😍) responded softly. "While Walter is the one who designed the uniform, Sir Integra had to be the one to approve of it."

"Great," Seras muttered sarcastically. Silence took over and droned on for many minutes. Alucard's (😍) fingers gently tightened around her hand and his thumb returned to stroking over the bit of flesh he could reach on her neck. Sebastian (😍) curved his hand around her hip to cup her ass and kneed the flesh through the fabric. Seras' eyes flickered open to stare up into his pale face. His eyes were still closed, but a small smile graced his lips. Her eyes trailed across his perfect skin to his flawless hair that shaped his face beautifully. Her hand slipped from his hip only to rise towards his face and brush a single strand of hair. It was so weird to be able to touch his face like this, to be allowed to sleep next to them, and that they had actually touched and made her orgasm hours ago. It was all so strange, but she loved it. She loved these two with all of her heart and it pained her that her real Alucard and Sebastian weren't like this.

Why did that pain her? There were going to be different Alucards and Sebastians from different dimensions. The ones she ended up with didn't want or couldn't love her or even see her as a worthy mate. Was it possible that she was just born in the wrong dimension? Why couldn't she have ended up in a dimension where Alucard and Sebastian did love her? She loved feeling this way and seeing how happy and…normal they were and loving. _So different,_ She thought before shutting her eyes again and placing her hand back on the demon's hip, right where it belonged.

"We missed you so much, Seras." Alucard (😍) whispered to her once again.

"I'm sorry," She murmured as if it was her fault.

"Nonsense," Sebastian (😍) responded below a whisper as he cupped the side of her face and then lightly placed a kiss on her lips. Afterwards, he sighed through his nose and drew his lips away from hers with a wide smirk. His fingers traced down her jaw to curl his fingers around her chin. "Let us mate with you now." Seras' eyes flickered back open to stare up at him. His eyes were still closed as if he was trying to drift off to sleep. Slowly, his lashes rose just to show a small glimmer of his brownish-red orbs. His smirk widened when his eyes met with sapphire blue.

"Sebastian," The little vampire whispered his name. "No…we can't."

"We can spend the night in bed, giving you hours of pleasure, and the mating process will only take several seconds. You'll be ours before you know it." Alucard (😍) whispered into her ear as he placed kisses up and down her neck and shoulder. "Let us," The girl shook her head and hummed in negativity.

"Not until twenty-four hours is up." She reminded them.

"Why are you so quick to leave us?" Sebastian (😍) asked her calmly and curiously. His fingers stroked over her cheek while he stared deeply into her eyes.

"It's not that," She muttered. "I don't…really want to leave."

"Then if your Alucard and Sebastian do come to take you, tell them that you're staying. Stay here with us." The elder vampire urged her and his kisses deepened on her throat. "Please, Seras."

"What if twenty-four hours comes and goes? You'll mate with us, yes?" Sebastian (😍) asked her, earning a nod and another hum from the girl. "So _when_ you become our mate what will you do _if_ your Alucard and Sebastian appear to take you away from here?" Seras sighed through her nose while she stared up into his eyes for a long minute.

"I never actually thought about that. But…I suppose if the time is up and I've mated with you guys, I would stay here permanently." She answered.

"So tell us, why do you want to go back so badly with them?" The demon asked her with a crooked grin on his face. "What's different in your dimension that you're drawn to go back because we know that you're not going back there just to be with them?"

"Its home," Seras muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But this can be your home now." Alucard (😍) purred in her ear. "I'm sure they're the exact same, except our dimension would be comparatively better because we're free from the Hellsing Organization. But you still have the rest of the world, the rest of London, and us. You don't have to return to your home when home is here before you, right in your little hands."

"It's…different," The small blonde sighed. "I'm compelled to go back with them because they're _my_ master and Sebastian. If you guys were traveling with a Seras and you meet another Seras during yours travels, would you guys leave your Seras for this other Seras?" When the males remained silent, she got her answer. "That's what I thought. They may not love me like you guys do, but they're still a part of my universe, they're the ones that I truly know. Besides, I promised you guys to find a Seras that needs you."

"You don't need us?" Sebastian (😍) asked her, sounding truly heartbroken.

"Or you don't want us?" Alucard (😍) questioned.

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong." Seras muttered and her eyes drifted downwards to stare at the sheets. "I…want this more than anything. And you guys had made me extremely aware of how much I love Alucard and Sebastian."

" _Your_ Alucard and Sebastian?" The elder vampire asked her with a frown on his face.

"Any and all of them, especially the both of you." She whispered with a pained look in her eyes. She then shifted her head so she was staring back at Alucard (😍). "Is it wrong of me to say that I wish my master and Sebastian were like you two?" A warm smile crossed over the male's face while his eyes flickered about hers.

"Seras," Alucard (😍) whispered as his hand came up to caress the side of her face. "You do realize that if you go back to them they'll most likely never fall in love with you, right?" Her eyes flickered away from his and the pain swelled in her eyes.

"I know," She gulped and then licked over her lips. "But…I can try, can't I? I'm a vampire, I have a long life span and…eventually…I'll get them."

"But you can have us." Sebastian (😍) purred while he leaned into kiss over her collarbone.

"Se-," She started to say his name in that stern voice again, but he cut her off.

"Yes, we know, you'll chase after those worthless blokes from your dimension." He confirmed with a nod of his head, but that smirk never left his lips. "But, when you get tired of chasing them, we'll be there in a heartbeat to sweep you up."

"Oh?" She questioned with brows raised and a small smile on her face. "And just how do you plan on getting to me?"

"Easy, we know that you will tire of them real soon." Alucard (😍) responded with a rather cruel grin.

"Perhaps," Seras murmured as she slowly rested her head back on the pillow. "What if…you guys do come with us…and you find another Seras…and I never succeed in capturing my Alucard and Sebastian's hearts?" She whispered while she stared off into the distance. The males frowned at the peculiar little blonde. They just couldn't understand why she didn't stay with them. She clearly wanted to, but yet, she was forcing herself to return to her own dimension. Why? They didn't it understand it at all or why she was so determined to win this other Alucard and Sebastian's hearts when she had already won their hearts.

"There _are_ two of us, Seras. Sometimes it is quite difficult for us to share a mate." Alucard (😍) whispered to her while his fingers stroked up and down her thigh. "Keep that device your Alucard had stolen from that lab facility, and whenever you tire of chasing their shadows, come find us." The elder vampire then leaned his head in to brush his lips over her cheek. "How does that sound, my queen?" Seras smiled at his words and hid half of her face bashfully into the pillow. The male grinned and started to purr from her cute reaction to him calling her his queen. He purposely tickled her by kissing over her cheek and neck, causing her to laugh lightly.

"That sounds perfect," She responded through giggles.

For the remainder of the night, the three just lied there in that warm bed talking, dozing, and flirting to the extreme. They laughed, created memories, and fell more in love. Unfortunately, time was running out for them. Hours later, just as the sun was starting to rise again and the room fell into silence as they all left reality for dreams, two fuming monsters appeared. Alucard and Sebastian appeared in the center of the master bedroom, beyond pissed and ready to kill. They were both tired and drained from not only using their powers all day and night, but from starvation. But instead of feeding, they came straight back here to give their doppelgängers a 'piece of their mind'. In other words, they were going to rip them to shreds for sending them on a wild goose chase.

Nine hours on a human infested train only to get to Munich and search for three long hours to find that Seras was not there at all. Then nine hours back on a train only to come here and find their doppelgängers all curled up with their (😍) Seras and sleeping peacefully. Alucard scowled at the sight and his eyes burned a deep dark crimson. He was done with this game! He just wanted to find his damn Draculina and get the hell out of this dimension! His eyes narrowed dangerously on the girl who lied between the two monsters (😍). A soft smile graced her lips and she purred with them (😍) while she was wrapped tightly in their arms.

Why had they lied about their (😍) Seras being in Munich when she was here? Did they (😍) just want to screw with them? Or had they wanted to use or hurt Seras? What was the point of sending them to Munich? Alucard didn't expand on that thought any further and stepped forward. He leaned over the footboard, grabbed their (😍) Seras by her booted foot, and pulled her from the comfort and safety of what he could only assume were her mates. The little vampire immediately woke up and her blue eyes flew open wide. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) shot up into a sitting position when their (😍) little bride was forced from their arms. Their (😍) eyes widened when they found it was Seras' Alucard and Sebastian from her dimension.

The Draculina inhaled sharply as she was pulled right off of the bed and landed hard on the floor. Before she could gather her bearings, someone was fisting her hair and pulling her to her feet. Seras bared her fangs and hissed out while her hands shot up to grab the person by his wrist so it would lessen the pain. But when her eyes flickered open she was bewildered to see that it was Alucard. The elder vampire's fangs had elongated and were bared while he glowered down at her with such wrath and hunger. He snarled at the defiant girl as she struggled in his grasp and grabbed her tightly by one of her arms to help him further tame her.

"Where the fuck is Seras?!" The No Life King snarled at her before his eyes flickered over her head to glower at the doppelgängers. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) looked daggers at him. Their (😍) eyes were completely consumed by a blood red while they (😍) watched their mate struggle in her master's grasp. "Tell me where she is." Alucard threatened lowly as he released her arm only to grab her by the throat and added the slightest bit of pressure. He heard the satisfying sound of her esophagus crackling, warning the other males that he would completely crush her throat and kill her if they (😍) didn't cooperate.

"Master!" The Seras he held in his grasp cried out. Her eyes were closed tightly, but blood tears streamed down her face from the pain. "Please!" Alucard's eyes flickered towards her face. Was she crying out for him to stop or was she crying out for her mate (😍) that still sat on the bed?

"Put her down you idiot that is your Seras!" Alucard (😍) snarled at him. The elder vampire's look darkened in fury, but he willingly released the girl. Seras collapsed to the floor clutching her bruised throat and sucking in air. She coughed and tried to choke back sobs. Her master had just choked her. Her pained eyes flitted up to stare into his furious face. His look was so dark and cold; scowling at her like she was nothing but a wet rat at his feet. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) practically flew off of the bed to kneel beside her on the floor. The demon (😍) cupped her face into his hands and lifted it up so he could examine the dark bruises on her throat.

"Master," Seras whispered, not daring to take her eyes off of the man who towered over her.

"You were here this entire time?" He spoke, but she knew it was rhetorical. The look in his eyes softened just a little.

"Then why were we sent off to Munich? What purpose did you have with Seras that your drove us away to another country to search for her?" Sebastian raised his voice while he glared at the creatures at their feet. Seras' eyes widened and she pulled her face from the demon's (😍) hands to look between the two.

"You sent them to Germany?" She asked them in disbelief. "You told me that you didn't see them!" She barked bravely at their doppelgängers. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) just grinned at her.

"Did we? Our mistake," Sebastian (😍) sneered while he brushed strands of hair behind her ear. Seras rolled her eyes at the damn males (😍) before looking back up at her real master.

"Master, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" She apologized, but he instantly silenced her by holding up one of his hands.

"It's not your fault, Police Girl that they sent us on a wild goose chase." Alucard told her calmly while his regretful eyes trailed over the bruises he left behind on her skin. If he had known that was his Seras, he would have never threatened her like that. He was only trying to get their doppelgängers to talk by hurting their (😍) mate. The elder vampire's eyes then widened. Seras had been sleeping _peacefully_ next to these males and was allowing them (😍) to fond over her and check her wounds. What happened while he and Sebastian were in Munich?

"Again, what purpose did you have with Seras?" Sebastian asked while he clenched his fists in fury.

"Their Seras died," Seras was the one to answer. "They found me where she had died."

"And so you just crawled into bed with them?" Alucard asked with another scowl on his face. "You're far too easy to play, Police Girl."

"Are you insinuating that I slept with them?" The small blonde asked with an offended look on her face.

"We tried," Alucard (😍) chuckled.

"But, she's stubborn." Sebastian (😍) added, but then his look darkened and he glared up at them. "She was only set on returning to her dimension with the both of you."

"I don't know why," The elder vampire (😍) growled and he showed off his razor teeth to intimidate the other two. "We offered her everything that we could and she still refused to stay with us. She'd rather return to a dimension where she's enslaved, berated, and supposedly abused."

"Alucard," Seras whispered and she placed a friendly hand on his (😍) arm to calm him. Her master's eyes narrowed on her when he heard his name leave her lips. So, she had taken up calling him by his name? No, that was wrong. She still called _him_ 'Master', but his doppelgänger was referred to as 'Alucard'. Finally, the little vampire rose to her full height to stand before her real master. "I know that you guys aren't too fond of this Alucard and Sebastian, but…they're coming with us." She said, clearly giving them no choice in the matter.

"Who are you to start giving us orders, Police Girl?" Alucard asked her in a low growl. "They're staying where they belong in this dimension and you're coming with us." His fledgling then stomped her little foot in defiance and she glowered up at him.

" _They're coming,_ " She practically snarled at him. "They lost their Seras and just want to be reunited with her. There has to be a Seras out there somewhere that lost her Alucard and Sebastian! Please, Master! Let them come and once we find them that Seras you'll never have to see them again!" Alucard raised a questioning brow while his eyes trailed up and down his Childe. She was holding her ground beautifully and such wrath and defiance flared in those stunning eyes of hers.

"Very well, Police Girl." He caved, earning a dark look from Sebastian for giving in. "But you are responsible for them. I promise you that if they piss me off once, I'm leaving them in whatever dimension we appear in, with or without their damn Seras." This caused the girl to smile brightly at him.

"Thank you, Master!" She purred and then glanced down at where their doppelgängers sat behind her. They (😍) grinned in satisfaction and rose to their (😍) to their feet to stand proudly next to the small blonde.

"And you have been more than rude, Seras." Alucard was speaking again with a small grin on his face. Seras' smile fell and her head shot up to look back at him. His fingers came out to curl around her chin while he leaned down closer towards her face. A deep blush darkened the girl's cheeks and her eyes widened. Was her master about to kiss her?! "Here your master stands exhausted and hungry and you don't even offer yourself to him?" Her eyes were now practically bulging out of her head. Offer herself to him? What was he talking about? What was he asking for?

"M-Master?" Seras murmured.

"Such a lousy servant," The elder vampire scoffed before attacking his Childe. He pushed her back against the footboard causing her to trip and fall backwards onto the mattress. His large form caged her in and crushed her to the bed while he pinned her arms down so she couldn't fight him. Then, without hesitating, he sunk his fangs deeply into her throat. Seras' body arched up into his while a soft cry escaped from her lips.

"Master!" She whimpered in surprise and pain. She closed her eyes tightly and trembled beneath his large form as he drank from her. She could feel every sharp incisor that was buried in her neck! It was excoriatingly painful! Was it because she was a weak vampire who refused to drink her blood? Or was it because her master was purposely making her feel pain? Was this some form of punishment, using this to not only satisfy his hunger and fatigue, but to also teach her a lesson? What was the lesson? She didn't know what he wanted her to learn! Was it because she had invited their doppelgängers to come with them? Or was it because he had found her in bed with them (😍)?

Alucard sunk his fangs in even deeper with a snarl of hunger. His fingers tightened around her frail wrists and, not much to his shock, he started to get hard. Was it from consuming her blood or just having her little form under his? He didn't know which or cared much at the moment. He pressed his hard length into her thigh and thrust down in need with a sharp snarl. Her pure, delicious blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat, filling his empty stomach and giving him back the power that drained from him. His eyes shone ominously while he sucked brutally against her throat to get even more of her blood.

Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) glowered at the male that was on top of their little bride. They (😍) couldn't exactly stop him considering that he was her master and Seras hadn't ordered them (😍) to help her. So, they (😍) could only just stand there with the other Sebastian and wait for the damn vampire to have his fill of their (😍) weak bride's blood. The little vampire's teeth were gritted and she kept whimpering in pain. Her legs shifted beneath her master's heavy form that was practically crushing her and making her feel extremely claustrophobic.

"M-Master," Seras murmured softly as he drained her of her strength. Out of kindness, mainly coming from his inner beast, Alucard made the bite more pleasurable for her. Her body instantly calmed beneath his. She relaxed more on the covers and she unclenched her fists. "Master?" She whispered, surprised by this new sensation that washed off over her in strong waves. His bite was suddenly so…sensual and warm. This new feeling flowed through her body and shot down straight to her core. Subconsciously, she raised her hips to thrust against his pelvis and grind against him in need. But as soon as she realized what she had done, she gasped out and quickly pinned her hips back on the mattress. After the small act, Alucard slowly withdrew his fangs from her throat and leaned back his head to give her a strange look. Her eyes were wide in her head and whole face was such a dark red. It had been all right when he got hard and grinded against her since he was the master, but for his Childe to get turned on as well and tried grinding back was inappropriate.

Although, he wasn't that disappointed or disgusted by her action. Any other fledgling and he definitely would have punished them for being so bold. But there was just something about Seras responding that was absolutely delicious and tempting to the elder vampire. Alucard grinned and hummed in consideration before standing up straight. The small blonde continued to blush furiously. She cupped her bleeding neck and slowly sat up on the bed while avoiding eye contact with her master. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) glowered at the male who was showing clear signs of arousal towards their (😍) little bride. But, thankfully, it appeared the male was still unaware that he was finding the small blonde something desirable.

"Perhaps next time you'll do better by offering yourself to your master when you see that he's in clear need of blood." Alucard advised her. "And also, try to keep from embarrassing yourself. Just because I gave you that bit of pleasure does not mean you can _dry hump_ me. Remember, Police Girl, you are _my_ servant and nothing more." This caused Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) to grin and look over at the humiliated and upset little vampire.

"Hmn, that's alright, darling. If he doesn't want you, you can dry hump us all you want." The demon (😍) spoke to her in a low, seductive tone, teasing and yet promising her that. Seras buried her red face into her hands with a groan of further humiliation.

"We told you once and we'll tell you again, you are a goddess and _we'll_ treat you as such." Alucard (😍) purred. Alucard and Sebastian shifted their heads to glower at their doppelgängers. Why were they (😍) filling her head with such nonsense? Victoria was no goddess! She was a stunning little creature, but there were far more attractive women in the world and certainly ones that were considered Goddesses. Compared to them, Seras was nothing, but a foolish child. The elder vampire huffed out in frustration before looking back at his Childe.

"Come, Goddess of folly," Alucard said in a condescending voice as he yanked the girl by her arm. Seras' hands slipped from her face as she stumbled forward to be forced to stand in front of her master. She gave him a dark look, but kept her mouth shut like a _good_ little servant. Alucard (😍) placed a hand on the top of her head and he tangled his long fingers into her hair lovingly.

 ** _He is the fool, Seras._** The elder vampire (😍) whispered ever so sweetly into her head. Tears stung at the little vampire's eyes, but she didn't dare cry. She should have taken them (😍) up on their offer and stay here with them (😍). But she was still drawn to go back home and so didn't stop her Sire from pulling out the device from his pocket. Both Sebastians gave a sigh, one in annoyance that they were about to go through with this again and the other sighing because Seras didn't want to stay there with him (😍) in his dimension. Afterwards, they both reached out to place a hand on her shoulder and arm before Alucard pushed the button. Everything shifted around them and the letter and numbers on the screen changed to D-954. Nostalgia filled all of their eyes as they looked about the familiar corridors. It was the Hellsing manor. It seemed to be late in the night. Humans were either leaving for the night or getting ready to go to bed. Strangely enough, they couldn't feel Integra or Walter's presence anywhere. But they did hear voices emitting from a closed door not too far from them. Turning around, Alucard found that they were standing right outside Sir Integra's office and that's where the voices were coming from.

"How did the meeting go today?" They heard Seras' voice from beyond those doors.

 _"_ _It had started to go rather smoothly,"_ Sir Integra's voice came then, but clearly from a phone. She must have been on speaker from the way her voice echoed in the room.

"Until?" Seras (II) asked.

 _"_ _Until Sir Irons started in about Alucard and Sebastian,"_ The Hellsing (II) sighed in clear frustration. Masking their presence, Alucard and Sebastian made themselves intangible and stepped through the office doors to further inspect this dimension. Wide grins appeared on the elder vampire (😍) and demon's (😍) face as they glanced down at the small blonde. The No Life King (😍) took his queen's arm and made them intangible as well before leading her through the closed doors and over to the other side. The office was dark besides of the moon's light that poured through the paneled windows. A human Seras sat at Sir Integra's desk with her feet propped up on the chair. But Seras was astonished to see what exactly was happening.

Alucard (II) was knelt in front of her (II). The black skirt she (II) was wearing was rolled up and her (II) panties hung off of one of her (II) feet. Her (II) fingers were buried in the vampire's (II) hair while he (II) pleasured her orally with a huge toothy grin on his face. His (II) long serpent like tongue lapped at her (II) wet flesh and folds, slurping at her (II) clit, and teasing her (II) with his (II) large fangs. Seras (II) watched him (II) impassively, but was clearly trying to bite back moans so her (II) adopted older sister wouldn't know what was going on. To her (II) right, Sebastian (II) towered over the little human and was kissing the crook of her (II) neck sensually.

The vampire Seras' mouth fell open in shock of the scene. Her blue eyes were huge and her face was back to a deep red. The Alucard and Sebastian from her dimension didn't look pleased in the slightest that they were pleasuring the little human. But they couldn't ignore the bulges that were growing in their pants from the sight. On the other hand, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were more than pleased and greatly aroused by it. Oh, they (😍) would love to do that with their (😍) little bride.

"I can't blame him, they're trouble." The human Seras chuckled with a small smirk on her face. Her (II) fingers gently pulled the vampire's (II) hair as he devoured her pussy more earnestly. Seras (II) closed her eyes and gave a soft whimper that hopefully wasn't heard by her sister.

 _"_ _Yes, I know."_ Sir Integra (II) agreed.

"So, how is Walter?" Seras (II) asked curiously, truly concerned for the butler since he was no longer a young man.

 _"_ _Fine, fine,"_ The Hellsing (II) answered. _"He was just annoyed as I was with Irons."_

"Okay, seriously, what is his problem with Alucard and Sebastian?" The little human asked with a displeased look on her face. Her (II) head fell back against the cushioning of the chair and she (II) closed her eyes from the immense pleasure. "That feels good," She (II) whispered low enough to them (II) so her sister wouldn't pick up on it. Sebastian (II) then took her lips in a hard kiss.

 _"_ _The usual, Alucard should be locked up and my foolish sister should terminate her contract with that worthless and troublesome demon."_ Sir Integra (II) elaborated on the matter. _"But if you want a list of things, I think the shortest would be telling you what_ _isn't_ _wrong with them."_ This caused the two girls to laugh openly.

"I think Alucard and Sebastian are good at _serving_." Seras (II) whispered heatedly and she playfully nipped at the demon's (II) nose with her teeth. But of course her sister didn't know what she was hinting at.

 _"_ _Only you, Victoria. You're too close to them, in my opinion. It's quite obvious that they want to devour you, I just hope that you're not stupid enough to actually let them into your bed."_ The Hellsing (II) confessed her concerns to her younger sister. This earned her a snicker from the girl (II) though.

"Of course I'm not, Integra." The small blonde (II) lied. "Speaking of the devil," She (II) murmured as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she got closer to her orgasm. "I have to go; the _children_ are starting to act up."

 _"_ _Just because I'm not there doesn't mean Alucard can do as he pleases. That vampire better stay in line and know that you're in charge while I'm away."_ Integra (II) practically growled into the receiver.

"Oh, he knows." Seras (II) tittered as she again pulled on his (II) head to bring him closer. The girl (II) panted harder and her fingers tightened in her lover's hair. "I really have to go now, Integra. I'll see you in a few days." And then immediately, before her sister could even say goodbye, the little human picked up the phone and hung up it. "Al-Alucard," She (II) panted and arched in her chair. The vampire (II) dug his fingers into her white thighs and lifted her more out of her chair to get to her delectable pussy better. Sebastian (II) easily tore open her blouse and was pleased to see that she (II) wasn't wearing a bra. He (II) swept down and sucked one of her (II) erect nipples into his hungry mouth and suckled down.

The vampire Seras had her face buried into her hands to block the scene from her virgin eyes. She just couldn't believe what was happening! And the worst part, her master, both Sebastians, and Alucard (😍) continued to watch! Why weren't they leaving?! What did they have to stay to listen to that conversation and watch what was happening between the three of them?! It was so damn embarrassing! Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were close to cumming. The look of pleasure on Seras' (II) face was so satisfying and her sweet moans ripped through them (😍). They (😍) _really_ wanted to be pleasuring their (😍) little bride right now and show her what that pleasure felt like! While her master and Sebastian was finding the situation more amusing than displeasing. So in this dimension Seras was a human and was their master? _How interesting._ From the corner of their eyes, Alucard and Sebastian glanced down at the small blonde next to them who still hid her face away. So far in every dimension she has been such a responsive lover and seemed to please them greatly. Was their Seras just the same? What if they were to take her as a lover for a short amount of time? Both males snickered in amusement and consideration before looking back at the little human Seras of this dimension.

"Be careful not to bite," Seras (II) snickered as she watched the vampire (II) with a grin on her face. Her (II) little chest heaved and her heart raced in her chest. She (II) bit deeply into her bottom lip and arched up again in response to his mouth to her sensitive skin. "Stop teasing me, Alucard. Every time I get close you purposely lose the spot or do something different." She (II) whined in frustration. The vampire (II) snickered against her (II) soaked pussy while the runes on his gloves glowed, being forced to obey her order. As soon as he (II) went back to that sensitive little area that made her world spin, her breasts thrust up into the air and she gave a sharp cry. "That's it!" She (II) exclaimed and tried pulling his (II) face closer. Several seconds later, Seras (II) was opening her mouth in a silent scream and her body convulsed in the chair.

"Alucard!" She (II) cried out as her orgasm echoed through her. Getting a ghostly feel of her (II) orgasm, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) came with that Seras (II). Their (😍) bodies trembled from the pleasure as cum spurted out to stain their (😍) pants, but almost as soon as it was over, they (😍) were acting. Alucard (😍) grabbed Seras tightly by her wrist, swiftly turned, and phased them through the door.

"Alucard?" The small blonde muttered in confusion when he (😍) and Sebastian (😍) led her out into the corridor. The other Alucard and Sebastian frowned as they watched the others go. What were they doing? Out of annoyance and curiosity, the males followed their doppelgängers and Seras. They phased through the door and found the elder vampire (😍) pinning his Childe to the wall and kissing her deeply on the mouth. Her hands were halfway up in the air, pressing into the wall even though he (😍) didn't have a grip on them, and her eyes were closed tightly in shock. The elder vampire (😍) pressed his hands into the wall and leaned down further to deepen their tender kiss. He (😍) growled out in hunger and pressed his form into hers, making it known how aroused he (😍) was when his aching cock dug into her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian spoke while he looked upon them with disapproving eyes.

"Giving our little virgin a taste of that pleasure," Sebastian (😍) replied smoothly with a wave of his hand and a handsome smirk on his face. "Alucard," The demon (😍) purred and then the elder vampire (😍) was shifting without removing his lips from hers. He (😍) shifted the girl in his arms, forcing her to turn her head so their lips remained pressed together. Soon, Seras found her back pressed against Alucard's (😍) front and Sebastian (😍) was kneeling before her with his hands on her hips.

" _Your_ virgin?" Sebastian repeated and his look darkened. His blood red irises then flickered to the small blonde's face to see that she was lost in a haze of pleasure. "And you astound me, Seras. Why are you allowing this to happen?" They watched on as the other demon gently slid her panties down her long, gorgeous legs to pull them all the way off. After tossing them carelessly to the side, Sebastian's (😍) smirk widened, rolled up her skirt, and draped one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Beautiful," The demon (😍) purred as his hands caressed over her milky flesh. He (😍) then leaned up with a breathy moan and pressed his mouth against the warm lips of her sex. Seras whimpered into Alucard's (😍) mouth before she tore her lips away from his and cried out.

"No," She murmured and cracked open one of her eyes to watch the naughty demon (😍). Sebastian (😍) stared up at her with wickedness in his stunning eyes and teasingly licked over her wet and sensitive flesh. "Please, no, this isn't right!"

"Oh, but you like it. You're getting wetter." Michaelis (😍) commented happily as he licked over his drenched lips to clean her essence away. "And I don't recall you complaining yesterday morning." Seras' eyes fully flew open to gawk at him (😍) in disbelief. "Oh, did I let our little secret slip? I beg your pardon," He (😍) practically purred, clearly not in the least bit sorry for letting it slip.

"Seras?" Sebastian drawled. The small blonde gasped and glanced over at the demon.

"It was just a mere slip of the _tongue_." The other Sebastian chuckled maliciously before his serpent like tongue lashed over her clit. Seras bit back a moan and tried focusing on the Sebastian from her dimension.

"It was just a bit of harmless fun!" She tried explaining herself. "It was…hard to resist." Before she could explain herself further Alucard (😍) was cupping his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Shhh," He (😍) whispered into her ear. "You don't want to get caught, do you?" Sebastian (😍) then fully pressed his mouth into her quivering pussy and practically gobbled her up. He (😍) kissed over her lips lovingly, his tongue teased her clit, his teeth grazed over her soft flesh, and he sucked like she was something delicious and was trying to get every bit of her. Her entire face became a dark shade of red and she cried out into Alucard's (😍) hand as she arched into him.

"Actually, I would say you did rather well resisting." Alucard was commenting as he leaned back against the wall to watch the performance. A grin had cracked his face. His eyes kept flickering from Seras' face and her drenched pussy that the demon (😍) abused with his skillful mouth. The elder vampire was so hard in his pants. "Considering that our doppelgängers have been trying to seduce and mate with you all day and night and you hadn't succumbed, you have a strong ability to resist. Most women can't resist us. So, congratulations, Seras, you're somewhat unique." The elder vampire then phased his hand through his pants and started stroking his hard member. Sebastian turned his head to glower at him.

"You approve of their behavior towards her?" The demon asked her, clearly displeased by not only Alucard touching himself to the sight of it, but the scene that was displayed before them.

"I don't really care." Alucard responded while keeping his eyes glued on his Childe. He still didn't find his Childe all that desirable and certainly had no desire to pleasure her like they (😍) did. But the sight was entertaining nonetheless. "I supposed they can do whatever they want with her. Why? Are you jealous? Do you wish to be the one between her legs?" The No Life King chuckled with an even wider grin. Sebastian's eyes flared darkly in fury before he huffed and looked back at the demon (😍) that ate her out.

"My only concern is that they're interfering with valuable time. We could have gone through at least two or three dimensions by now and be closer towards home." Michaelis responded. The look of fury slowly drained from his eyes and he had to swallow when seeing the look of pleasure on the little vampire's face. She was such a little mess…it was breathtaking and cute all at once. She seemed to be so sensitive which made it all the more intriguing towards the elder creatures. The minute he had saw Seras (II) being pleasured in Sir Integra's (II) office Sebastian had become uncomfortably hard in his pants. He didn't understand the reasoning behind his sudden arousal for her, but he was most certainly annoyed and still ignored the urge to take care of it unlike Alucard. The elder vampire growled out ever so softly as he pumped himself to completion. His cum spurted and dripped out onto the black fabric of his pants, but he couldn't care less about the mess he made. With a deep sigh, his hand phased back through his pants and he glanced back over at his Childe.

"Finish up soon, Police Girl, we don't have all day." Alucard ordered the Draculina in a low growl.

"Take your time," Alucard (😍) whispered lovingly into her ear before he placed a kiss in her hair. Purposely, to prolong their time together, Sebastian (😍) slowed his pace so the pleasure wasn't so intense, but was still satisfactory. He (😍) only did it mainly to piss off the other two who waited impatiently to leave. The No Life King's (😍) eyes then flickered over to stare at the other king to see him fuming. Alucard (😍) grinned wickedly with a deep chuckle as he wrapped his arms tighter around Seras and he buried half of his face into her hair. "If you want her to get done then perhaps you should come over here and help her get off." The male (😍) purred, knowing that her master wouldn't dare do it. His (😍) eyes burned with lust and passion while his arms tightened further around her petite form.

"You are both fools." Alucard (😍) sniggered while his eyes flickered between the other Alucard and Sebastian. "You're so blinded by your pride that you can't see that Seras is perhaps the only woman that will follow you both to the ends of the Earth. She's probably the only _person_ in this world that will accept you jackasses in any form. But you both treat her like she's completely worthless." The grin vanished from his (😍) face then and he sighed through his nose. "We treated our Seras with the upmost respect, like she was a goddess, and made our mate unbelievably happy. But she died on us anyway." His (😍) eyes then flickered back down to stare lovingly at Seras. "And now, here we are holding the one creature we thought we would never see again in our life. The one creature we had loved truly and deeply, only to find that she doesn't want to stay with us. She'd rather return to her dimension with versions of us that treat her like shit. Fate is cruel, wouldn't you agree?" Alucard's (😍) eyes flared darkly and he whipped his head back around to glower at the other two.

"You two don't deserve her!" He (😍) bared his fangs in fury. "Order her away, Alucard! Tell her the truth; tell her that she means absolutely nothing to you so we can have her!" Alucard and Sebastian glowered at the other vampire with pure hatred in their eyes. Seras twisted in his (😍) arms and her muffled cries became louder, but this time it wasn't from the pleasure, but from the realization of what was being said and what could possibly happen. Alucard (😍) clamped his hand down tighter over her mouth and pinned her struggling form to his body to tame her better. Sebastian (😍) smirked with malice brewing in his eyes. He (😍) grabbed her thigh that was propped up on his shoulder and pulled it open further so she was completely open to him.

"Do it!" Alucard (😍) snarled at his doppelgänger. "Tell her!" Suddenly, the doors to the Hellsing's (II) office flew open and Seras (II), Alucard (II), and Sebastian (II) were stepping out into the corridor.

"What in the hell is…" The small blonde (II) stopped midsentence when she saw the sight before her. Her (II) eyes widened when she found two versions of both of Alucard and Sebastian, and another Seras that was being pleasured by one of the demons! "What in the hell is going on?" Her (II) head then snapped up to gawk at her Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) who stared on impassively. "What did you guys do?!" She (II) yelled at them as if this was their fault. Their (II) eyes widened and they glanced down at their little lover (II).

"You honestly think we had something to do with this?" Alucard (II) asked her (II) with a snicker. She (II) folded her arms over her chest and glared up at him.

"Tell me the truth _now_ , vampire." She (II) ordered him with a dark look in her eyes that made every male in the corridor shudder in pleasure. Alucard's (II) grin only widened and he knelt before his little master with his gloved hand over his chest. The runes shone such a bright red, forcing him to do as she bid.

"I had nothing to do with this." The vampire (II) purred with a hunger glistening in his eyes. "And since I have no other option, but to tell you the truth, _my master_ , I'm going to enjoy fucking you while you're bent over your sister's desk." Seras (II) stared down at him (II) for a long while and studied his eyes. After several longs seconds, the corner of her lips curled into a smirk and equal hunger shone in her eyes. With a lustful moan, she glanced back at the strange five creatures that had been arguing in the corridor.

"I don't know how you lot got here or where you came from, but you better leave." She (II) ordered them in a low, warning voice. Her (II) dark blue irises then flickered back towards her Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II). "You two, asses, office, _now_." She (II) ordered while pointing into the room. The elder vampire (II) and demon (II) snickered in amusement, but obeyed the small blonde (II). They (II) stepped passed her and walked back into the office, waiting for her to follow so they could fuck her raw. Seras' (II) smile dipped as she looked back at the peculiar five and gave them all a strange look. She (II) then clucked her tongue in annoyance, reentered the office, and closed the doors behind her. Whatever was happening out in the corridor will hopefully be sorted out by itself. If hadn't been sorted out by the time she orgasms, then she'll (II) just have Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) exterminate whoever was left.

Seras twisted in Alucard's (😍) arms again when she unexpectedly came hard against the demon's (😍) mouth. The elder vampire (😍) glanced down at his beautiful little mate while she moaned, whimpered, and panted into his hand. Sebastian (😍) continued pleasuring her, slurping up all of her juices and thrashing his tongue along her clit to prolong her orgasm. The look in their (😍) eyes softened gradually as they watched the pleasure flitted across her red face and her blue orbs sparkled all the more.

"Such a gorgeous little creature," Alucard (😍) whispered and then kissed her sweetly on the top of her head. Sebastian (😍) moaned against the lips of her sex before kissing them lightly.

"Such a good girl," The demon (😍) purred as she shuddered and whimpered from her orgasm. He (😍) gently set her leg back down and rose to his feet to stand before his sweet little bride. Alucard (😍) willingly slid his hand from her mouth only to tangle his fingers into her hair. Sebastian (😍) cupped her face into his hands and leaned down with tenderness in his eyes. "I love you," He (😍) whispered and then kissed her deeply. Afterwards, he (😍) wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close before looking back at the other two with clear in annoyance in his eyes. "Have you two made a decision yet? Have you decided to tell her the truth?"

"Se-bas-tian," Seras whispered groggily, still trying to come out of that haze of pleasure. "That's enough, stop." She begged of him. Sebastian (😍) shifted his head to look back down at her in disappointment.

"They either need to start treating you right or let you go." He (😍) told her outright. One of his (😍) hands came up to stroke over her cheek. "We hate to see the way they berate you. How can you stand it?"

"I'm a fully grown woman, Sebastian." The small blonde scoffed as she shook her head at him. "I'm not five and I'm not fragile. They're my mentors, they have every right to criticize and improve me."

"Improve you?" Sebastian (😍) questioned her. "But…you're already so perfect."

"No!" She exclaimed and started to grow frustrated. "I'm not perfect. I'm a half-starved vampire that has no idea what she's doing half the time because everything is so new and confusing. Who has ever heard of a vampire that was scared to drink blood or a vampire that is scared to death of leaving her master's side? That is not perfection." The corridor was quiet for a long while. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) stared down at her in bitter disappointment. They (😍) wanted to prove her wrong or beat some sense into her master and Sebastian for putting those awful thoughts into her head, but Seras was stubborn and she won't listen to them (😍). "I don't know why my master turned me, but I do know that he's not going to give up on me, even if I am in a pain in the ass. He is doing his best to make me perfect and he has been very patient with me thus far. Stop trying to force them to love me or give me up. _I_ just want to go back to my dimension with them, that's it, nothing more." Sebastian (😍) sighed in exasperation.

"Very well," He (😍) murmured, but both elder creatures (😍) threw the other Alucard and Sebastian a dark look. "But you're perfect in our eyes no matter what." Sebastian (😍) told her in a stern voice and then he was capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Seras pulled back from his (😍) warm lips with a loud squeak and wide eyes. The demon (😍) merely smirked at his shy little lover and purred out to her in need.

"Sebastian," The girl whispered his (😍) name with a deep blush on her cheeks. She leaned in closer towards him. "Where are my panties?" She murmured while she self-consciously pulled down her skirt to hide what she could from any prying eyes. "Please?" Sebastian (😍) sighed before glancing down and searched the floor around for them.

"There," He (😍) responded and moved away to retrieve them for her. Alucard (😍) unraveled his arms from around her as she pulled away to step closer towards Sebastian (😍).

"Thank you," She murmured, but before she could take them from him (😍) the devil held them up out of reach.

"Hold on," He (😍) purred to. "I require a kiss first." Her blush darkened.

"A k-kiss?" She stammered, still embarrassed by kissing so freely. The girl frowned in clear discomfort and held out one of her hands. "Can I please just have my panties?" She went to go reach for them again, but this time, the demon (😍) threw them over her head. Seras gasped and her eyes followed the white fabric only to see them land safely in Alucard's (😍) hands. The elder vampire (😍) gave a wide toothy grin and he held her panties up to wave them teasingly to show that he now had them.

"Come and get them, Police Girl." Alucard (😍) purred with a heated look in his eyes.

"I'm not playing this game with you two!" The small blonde grumbled and her cheeks flushed in anger. "Alucard, give them!" She lunged forward to grab the fabric that he (😍) waved in her face, but missed as he pulled them away. Seras lost her balance and fell clumsily onto her knees, not noticing that Alucard (😍) had thrown them over her head only to have her real master catch them this time. The elder vampire stared down at his Childe's panties in mild interest. His eyes gleamed with amusement and he held a small grin on his face from the game the two had been playing with his fledgling. Examining the closer, he was shocked to see that the band of her panties was completely soaked in juices! And her aroma wafted from them in such strong waves. Unable to resist, Alucard lifted her panties to his nose and inhaled that intoxicating scent deeply. His eyes flared darkly, his inner beast shuddered in pleasure, and he instantly looked towards his Childe as she climbed to her feet.

Seras glanced up at Alucard (😍) to see that his hands were now empty. _What? Where did her panties go?_ Her eyes flickered towards Sebastian (😍), but his hands were empty too. She looked around on the floor, making sure they hadn't been dropped, but they weren't there. She heard footsteps behind her and then she felt something dance around on the top of her head. Seras' head jerked back and she glanced up to see that it was her panties! Her eyes widened and she quickly tried grabbing for them, reminding them of a kitten trying to catch a bit of rope. Alucard chuckled and, just as fast, moved her panties back before she could grab them.

"Master?" Seras squeaked in surprise when hearing his chuckle. She spun on her heel, but was too late because her Sire was already throwing her panties back towards Alucard (😍). "Master! This isn't funny!" She growled in annoyance and followed her panties to find that his doppelgänger was waving them around again. The monsters continued throwing her panties around, making sure she couldn't get to them. She spun around, confused and sputtering nonsensical words out of her frustration. She was slowly growing angrier and angrier and they were all taking delight from that. Her eyes flickered to a dark red and she bared her elongated fangs to yell at them. "Knock it off!" She snarled in fury, but was mocked some more as her panties were thrown right by her. She turned to see Sebastian catch them this time, but for the life of her she didn't know which Sebastian it was!

They had formed a tight circle around her, filling the corridor with amused cackles and chuckles. All she saw were pale faces and red eyes, not being able to distinguish her master and Sebastian from the Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) she had met recently. She just wanted out of this mess! She wanted her panties back and to just leave this dimension! Her eyes flickered between her panties and Sebastian's eyes. The male had a seductive smirk on his face with mirth shining in his red irises. Seras automatically assumed that it was the Sebastian that was in love with her, the one that had asked for a kiss to end this farce, but she was unknowingly wrong. The little vampire lunged forward. The demon was about to throw her panties, but paused when he noted that she wasn't going for her panties this time. His eyes flew open wide when Seras suddenly bolted onto her tip toes, cupped his face, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Almost as soon as their lips met something awoke inside of him. His entire body shuddered, her skin seared his, her lips were soft and hot, and her taste was maddening. His cock throbbed hard in his pants, the pain worsening since he's ignored it this entire time and she was only making it ache more. Sebastian clenched her panties in his shaking hand and he closed his eyes tightly. Seras was kissing him! He should be repulsed or being pushing her away! But…he didn't! He _wanted_ to pull her closer and kiss her even deeper. Did _she_ know just which Sebastian she was kissing? Then, something else happened that threw him off and made him all the more confused. The demon moaned into her mouth when he came hard in his pants. His body trembled and his hands rose halfway, wishing to grab her and hold her close, but he kept ever so still as to not disrupt those feelings he had for her.

Seras easily pulled out of the kiss since she had already experienced those feelings before when Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) had kissed her. For some reason, this Sebastian seemed far more in a daze than all the other times, almost like he's never been kissed before. The small blonde didn't think too much about it and snatched her panties from his shaking hand. _Finally!_ She thought victoriously. Instinctively, she held them up to check for any damages. Unfortunately, she was humiliated to see the fresh juices that were going to stain the band of her panties. _Oh, God, and they were tossing these gross things around? Hopefully none of them had noticed._ With a bright blush, Seras slipped on her panties and shuddered from the feeling of the cold wetness. _Oh, now she had to go from dimension to dimension wearing these?_ She _really_ wanted to get home now to take a shower and change.

Her eyes finally flickered back up towards the Sebastian that stood in front of her, still not knowing that it was the demon from her dimension. Not much to her surprise, he was staring down at her with hunger in his red irises. But for some reason…this really threw her off. There was just something different this time around. For one thing, his look seemed darker, not so loving or tender. She furrowed her brows at him before glancing over at her master…Wait, was that her master? She turned to look around at each of them. To her horror, they all looked the same now. Before she was able to tell who is who because Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) always stayed so close to her with a warm smile on their face and a loving look in their eyes. But now, all four of them held nothing, but hunger for her. She could only assume that the sick little game they played with her aroused her master and Sebastian and that they _weren't actually_ hungering for her.

"Blimey," She exclaimed softly under her breath and folded her arms over her chest. "This is confusing! I can't tell you four apart now!" She studied each of them carefully, but nothing helped. They were all dressed the same with the same expressions on their faces with the same exact hair styles. Everything! The Draculina groaned and put her head into her hand in aggravation and exhaustion. Not long after, Seras glanced down at the red arm band on her left arm. Getting an idea, she unbuttoned it from her sleeve and slid the arm band off. She carelessly tore off the Hellsing badge, letting it fall to the floor, before she got to work. The males watched on interest as the little vampire tore her arm band so it became one long piece of fabric. Going to one of the ends, she ripped it again all the way down the middle so she now had two long, equally sized strips. Once she was finished with that, Seras pulled back her head to look at each of them again.

"Work with me here," She begged of them softly. "Which Alucard has the device?" She waited, but nobody moved or said a word. Each male remained standing there with that smug smirk on his face that they knew irked her. Her eye brow twitched in irritation at them. "Bloody stupid sods," The girl grumbled under her breath before she stepped up to the closest Alucard. He watched her intently and that awful grin of his widened further to show off more teeth. Seras stuffed one of her hands into his coat pockets and felt around. It took her several seconds since the pocket was so deep, but she ended up finding the device. Throwing the elder vampire another annoyed look for not speaking up, she pulled her hand from his pocket and stood up on her tip toes. Using one of the stripped pieces of her band, she wrapped it securely around his arm and tied it off so she now knew which Alucard was her real master.

"Hmn, figuring out Alucard was easy enough." A Sebastian was speaking.

"But how will you be able to tell us apart?" Another Sebastian was asking. Seras turned to see that the two Sebastians were standing side by side behind her. They both pulled off that handsome smirk that he could only do and stared down at her with those perfect red eyes that were full of mockery and lust. A sweat drop slid down the back of her head and the small blonde slumps her shoulders with a groan. How was she going to be able to tell them apart? She couldn't ask them questions that only she and he will know because one could easily just not answer the question even if he knew the right answer or not. This was a game to them and they weren't going to make it easy for her. Well, there was one question she knew she could ask, but was that really right of her? It was such a horrible thing to ask, but it was the only thing she had that could help her.

" _How_ did your Seras die?" She asked, not really meaning to hurt any of them, but was curious. She knew which Sebastian was which almost immediately. All the amusement and life drained from the Sebastian's, on the left, eyes. His (😍) smirk fell and he stared at her in fury for playing such a card on him.

"She was raped and torn to shreds by vampires." Alucard (😍) answered her in a low, cold tone.

"Earlier you told me that you weren't there to protect her. Where were guys while the Hellsing Organization was under attack?" Seras asked softly, afraid to further upset them (😍), but was letting her curiosity take over. She stepped forward towards the Sebastian on the right and tied the red fabric to his arm.

"We were both sent to France to deal with a cult. They had been sacrificing virgins left and right, attracting not only vampires, but summoning all sorts of demons." Sebastian (😍) answered this time and his eyes flickered towards the floor while he was pulled back into those horrid memories. The small blonde frowned up at him (😍). She absolutely hated to see that pained look on his (😍) face.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, gaining his (😍) attention. The demon's (😍) look was a bit softer now, but still full of pain and anger that she had brought such a thing up. "I shouldn't…have asked. I had no right to bring that up." Sebastian (😍) stared at her for a long while before he gave a single nod of his head.

"It's alright," He (😍) responded in a hushed voice. A soft smile then graced his (😍) lips and he brought one of his hands up to place it on the top of her head. "I guess every Seras has always been and will always be a curious little thing." She returned his (😍) soft smile.

"If you lovebirds are quite finished, we need to leave." Alucard interrupted their tender moment while he pulled the device out from his pocket. "Unless you two would just like to get it out of your systems now and go fuck somewhere?" Seras' entire face became a dark shade of red and she whined at her master's inappropriate comment.

"Master," The small blonde groaned at him while he placed a hand on her shoulder. Once everyone was touching, Alucard pushed down on the third red button, the sharp beep came, and they were gone from that dimension. The letter and numbers on the screen displayed E-474. The five creatures now stood in a completely different corridor in a completely different manor. In this dimension, it was still young in the night. Crickets chirped out in the yard and the heavy wind blew against the walls of the manor, but all was nearly quiet on the inside. Faintly, somewhere not far from them, they could hear a little girl humming to herself.

"Butterfly, butterfly! Please don't make me cry! Just settle in my hand and we'll enter a whole new land!" The little girl sang. They then heard a clap sound behind them. The five creatures turned to see a small child between the age of four and six. The tiny girl had long, spikey blonde hair that brushed gingerly over her shoulders. Her face was round and perfect with soft, pale skin. Her eyes were adorably big with deep red orbs that were full of warmth and love. Her little baby fangs shone so brightly in the moonlight as she smiled and laughed. The little girl wore a dark maroon dress that had thin straps with the skirt ending just at her knees. Flying around her head were shadowy black butterflies that she must have conjured on her own. The tiny four year old would jump up in the air in attempt to catch the butterflies, but she always missed because they flew up out of her reach. But she never seemed bothered by it. In fact, she laughed all the more. "Butterfly, butterfly! Stop being so spry! Please come with me and so happy together we'll be!"

"Absolutely beautiful," Sebastian (😍) whispered. He (😍) and Alucard (😍) were completely awed by her. More than enchanted to see _their_ Seras' child, and she looked so much like her mother too! If only they (😍) were given the chance to have children with their beloved Seras. It then dawned on them (😍) that they still could. The elder creatures (😍) eagerly glanced over at Seras who gaped at the small child. The child heard Sebastian's (😍) comment and shifted her head to see that it was her parents…and extra daddies. She didn't much understand why there were two more daddies, but she was pretty happy to see them nonetheless.

"Mummy!" The child cried out brightly and ran down the corridor towards her. Her little black butterflies followed after their master even though they were being ignored. Her hair bounced with every step and her orbs sparkled just like Seras'. "Mummy, Mummy, look! Butterflies!" The child shouted happily and again tried jumping to capture one, but missed. She laughed some more and landed safely in front of her mother. The tiny girl stood up on her tip toes to grasp her mother's hand. Seras flinched when she was touched, but didn't pull away. She just stood there and stared deeply into her daughter's dark crimson eyes.

"Butterflies?" Seras repeated softly while one of the shadowy butterflies gently flew against her cheek. The child then pouted her lips and she looked deeply upset.

"I know," The little girl groaned. "You wanted me to con-jure my spirit animal…but all I got was butterflies. I'm sorry,"

"No!" Seras immediately exclaimed, afraid that she was about to make her daughter cry because she thought that her mother was upset with her. She then knelt before the brilliant and beautiful child to cup her sweet face into her hands. "It's okay! The butterflies are beautiful! It'll take some time before you learn how to conjure your actual spirit animal." The smile returned to the little girl's face and she beamed up at her mother.

"You really like the butterflies?" She whispered shyly. Seras smiled warmly at her daughter and hesitantly reached up to comb her fingers through her hair.

"I love them," The mother replied softly. Losing focus, the child's eyes dropped downwards and she played with strands of her mum's hair. "So, you've been practicing conjuring your spirit animal then? Have…you been practicing spelling your name?"

"Mum," The little girl whined. "Of course I know how to spell my name. You kept making me spell it over and over again and Daddy," She pointed towards one of the Sebastian's. "Made me write it out like a hundred times. I _know_ how to spell my name."

"Well, spell it just once more…for me?" Seras begged her softly, wishing to know her daughter's name. The little girl rolled her eyes, but a bashful smile crossed over her face.

"One more time?" She asked and her fingers continued to curl around her mother's hair.

"One last time," The Draculina promised her with a chuckle. The child huffed once more.

"E-M-M-A. V-I-C-T-O-R-I-A." The tiny vampire spelled out her name one last time for her mother. "I _told_ you that I know how to spell my name."

"So much sass," Alucard (😍) cackled in delight. Emma shifted her head to stare up at the extra daddies (😍) carefully. After several long seconds, she shifted her head back down to play with her mother's hair more.

"Why are there two extra daddies?" The little girl asked. "What did they do this time?"

"You refer to us as Daddy?" Sebastian (😍) questioned her, loving to hear that from his one and only daughter. Emma glanced back at him with a bright smile and she nodded her head.

"You've always been Daddy." The child murmured in confusion, wondering why her father was suddenly questioning it. "But why are there more than two daddies?" She asked again.

"We're testing our abilities, child." Alucard was speaking now. Emma's head shot to the other side to look at him strangely. "We wanted to be able to see if we could clone ourselves with our powers." Suddenly the child's eyes sparkled.

"Like Naruto!" She exclaimed happily and then laughed sweetly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian questioned her with furrowed brows.

"What's a Naruto?" Seras asked her. The child stopped laughing to gawk at her parents.

"What's Naruto?" Emma repeated and then she frowned. "But…Mum, you watch Naruto with me every week. You said that you liked him." She then glanced over at her fathers, knowing that they wouldn't know much about Naruto since they didn't like watching the telly. "Naruto is a ninja that uses genijutsu. He's a master of shadow cloning. Both of you cloned yourselves like Naruto does on the show."

"Very well then, we shadow cloned ourselves like this Naruto boy you're so fascinated by does." Alucard responded with a displeased look on his face and waved his hand. Emma merely laughed at him, not at all offended by his tone of voice. Her father was always quite condescending, but he was also very playful and loving. Both of her daddies usually were.

"Daddy, I want to show you something!" His daughter exclaimed as she flitted around her mother to stand before her father. Alucard gave her a peculiar look.

"What?" He asked her. The child giggled as she leapt up to grab one of his hands and tug on it.

"Come on," She begged and tried pulling him away to somewhere else. "Come on, I want to show you! I did exactly what you told me and it was really fun like you said!"

"What did your father tell you to do?!" Seras exclaimed as she sprung to her feet and stared down at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Remove the traitor's teeth and make something out of it! I made something for _you_ , Daddy!" Emma purred and she elegantly danced around in her spot with her hands still latched onto his bigger one. Alucard's eyes widened and he stared deeply into his child's crimson eyes.

"You made something for me?" He murmured.

"Traitor?" The Draculina questioned, but none of the other males seemed bothered by what she had said. "What are you talking about traitor?" Emma's devilish grin vanished and she looked back at her mother in bewilderment.

"You know who," The child responded. " _You're_ the one who gave him to me to punish. You said that he had gone against the King's wishes and tried destroying our castle and colony. _You_ told me that I needed to learn how to deal with traitors and that this traitor deserved a long death. I've kept him alive for five days now, but…he's lost a lot of blood." Emma's bright orbs then flickered back to her father's face. "How do I keep him alive for longer, Daddy? I'm not done playing with him yet." Alucard's eyes shone with warmth and quite possibly love. His other hand came down to comb his fingers through _his_ daughter's hair. The child purred with a bright smile and she leaned up into his touch.

"My dear daughter," The elder vampire purred with a grin. "You are more than perfect. I _am_ proud to be your father." Emma's smile widened further and her heart leaped with joy. Her father was always saying how proud he was of her, but every time he told her, her stomach and heart would jolt. She never, ever wanted to disappoint him! She always wanted to be Daddy's little girl…or monster, which he took up calling her. Her eyes flickered open to beam up at him and her little hands tugged on his arm again.

"Come on!" She purred.

"Go on ahead, little devil, and I will follow." The No Life King purred as he watched his little princess bounce in elation. Emma released his hand and she ran off down the corridor with her arms out, mimicking an airplane. Her giggles echoed through the hall and her shadowy butterflies followed after her.

"Come on!" She called back to her parents.

"You don't really think she's torturing someone, do you?" Seras asked any of them as she watched all four of them start to follow after the elated little monster. Her master glanced at her from over his shoulder. His Childe looked alarmed. Her face was pale, her eyes held disappointment and disgust, and she trembled.

"It bothers you?" Alucard questioned.

"She's four!" Seras exclaimed and gestured down the corridor where the child had disappeared to.

"So?" Sebastian snickered.

"It appears that she was born a vampire, Seras, meaning she was never human." Sebastian (😍) was explaining while he frowned at his little bride for thinking so negatively of their child. "Emma was born in that darkness where what is morally right and wrong in the human world is blurred together in hers. She most likely has a bit of a conscience since her mother was once human, but her inner demon is far closer to the surface and will ignore that conscience."

"And it was _your_ doppelgänger who gave her that traitor to torture. Obviously in this dimension you think it's right to raise your child as what she is which is not only a vampire, but a princess of all vampires." Alucard (😍) added. "Emma has to be strong and know how to deal with others who wish to tear her down or destroy her. It's better that she learns now at a young age and erases all fears." Seras clucked her tongue and she looked away from them in fury. She didn't like it one bit that her child was being raised to kill.

"She's not just a killer, Seras, or the monster you think she is." Her real master was now speaking to her. The little vampire slowly lifted her head to look back at her Sire who smiled warmly at her. " _Your_ daughter is full of purity. She is capable of feeling love, warmth, happiness, and so much more. And it is more than clear that she looks up to you. _You_ are her role model. You're the one she's learning from and looks to see if you approve. That little princess of ours, Emma, is so much more than a monster."

"But I'm not her _real_ mother. We were already told when we first started that each dimension is different and could have different versions of ourselves. The Seras she's trying to take up after could be a…" Seras was instantly cut off by her master.

"A monster?" Alucard finished for her with a raised brow and a mocking grin. "We haven't met a Seras yet that is truly capable of doing monstrous things. Even the nymphomaniac Seras had a soft heart like yours." Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both jolted by this tad bit of information and they glanced over at her master in bewilderment.

"Nymphomaniac?" Both elder creatures (😍) repeated simultaneously.

"Which dimension is she in?" Alucard (😍) asked jokingly with a cackle.

"So, I highly doubt that your doppelgänger in this dimension is any different from you." Alucard spoke, ignoring the other two. They were interrupted when someone fisted his coat and tugged on it gently. The No Life King grinned in amusement, knowing _exactly_ who it was, and peeked under his arm to find a disappointed Emma.

"Daddy," The child whined and she tugged on his coat again. "You were supposed to be following me, remember?"

"We were going to, but your mother's mind needed to be put at ease first. She was wondering, child, how you would describe her personality." Alucard responded while he turned on his booted heel and knelt before his daughter. He wrapped an arm securely around her back and pulled her closer towards him. Emma and Seras' eyes widened from his request. The little girl cocked her head to the side.

"You want me to describe Mum to you?" She questioned. "But you know how Mum is. Is this a trick?" Alucard chuckled and he shook his head at her.

"No, your mother thinks that she's acting like someone or something that she is not. Would you care to help ease your mother's mind by telling her what she is truly like? For instance, how do others see her? How do you see her?" Her master continued on. Emma pouted her bottom lip and averted her eyes from his. She stared at the floor intently while her fingers played with his coat. She felt like this was some sort of trick that was going to get her into trouble.

"I know that…other vampires are afraid of Mum. They try to distance themselves from her, but…if they need help with something, like a problem among our colony they go to her for aid. Mum works real hard to try and keep things under control and everyone in line. A lot respect her for this because she's a fair and strong queen." Emma whispered and then a warm smile crossed over her face. "But…when she's not being a queen she's…warm…and she smiles a lot. She has fun playing and laughing with us." The child's eyes then flickered back up to stare at her father. "I want to be like her when I grow up." She whispered shyly. "I want to be a strong queen, but also a fun and loving mate and mother." Alucard shifted his head to grin back at his Childe who had such a dark blush on her cheeks.

"Not much different," Her master repeated with a nod of his head. His eyes then trailed over Seras' form. "But you still have a long way ahead of you." The No Life King glanced back at his tiny princess to give her a genuine smile. "Now, what was it that you wanted to show me?" Emma smiled brightly.

"Follow me!" She purred and then escaped from his arms to run back down the corridor. This time the five creatures followed the little princess down the corridor and all the way to her room. The child's room was large and pink mixed with Gothic. The walls and bedding were a bright pink. The bed had all sorts of stuffed animals and dolls while the bedposts were strewn with pretty white lights. Hanging from two inch rope, eyeless baby doll heads, cut-out paper hearts, and plastic stars hung from different parts of the ceiling. Her dresser had a line of jars with hearts and eye balls in them. But the most disturbing thing in the princess's room was the man that was hanging upside down over bloodied sheets of white plastic. Not far from him on the floor were bones that were slowly being put back together like a puzzle.

The vampire that hung limp from the ceiling was completely mutilated and was in an utter daze. Each and every one of his teeth had been pulled out and his gums were sewn together leaving his lips dry, crack, and swollen. His nose had been cut off, his eyes looked as if they had been punctured over and over again by needles, and he had writing all over his face from a typical little girl who liked to pull pranks on people. Five of his fingernails were missing, three on one hand and two on the other. Thick metal nails had been shoved under the fingernails that had been left behind. All over his bare chest and arms were marks of all kinds: deep slashes, small cuts, bite marks, needle points, stab wounds, and so on. A small step stool was set up near him while bloody tools were scattered over the white tarp, being careful not to get the carpet dirty. Seras stared at the mutilated vampire with wide horrified eyes while Alucard, Sebastian, and their doppelgängers (😍) followed the princess over to her desk. Emma stood up on her tip toes to carefully pick up a necklace made of teeth. She then turned on her heel and presented it to her father, Alucard, with another shy smile.

"You told me to pull out his teeth for biting at you, so I thought that you would like to keep his teeth so he can never bite at you again." The child told him and then she stood up on her tip toes to hand it to her proud looking father. Alucard knelt in front of her once more and carefully took the fragile necklace of teeth from his daughter.

"Thank you, Draculina." The elder vampire purred and then he leaned in to kiss his daughter on the top of her head. Afterwards, he pulled out his favored gun, the Casull, and wrapped the necklace around it securely. Once it was in place, he shifted his gun from side to side to examine the necklace and all the teeth it had. "Marvelous job," He praised her. "And you didn't crack a single tooth when doing it."

"Nope!" She exclaimed in pride with a shake of her head.

"Excellent," Alucard purred and his eyes flickered back to the ones that looked like his. "I don't know how often I tell you this, but know that you are loved, child."

"You tell me all the time, Daddy." Emma sniggered before she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. "I love you too!" Looking over her father's shoulder, she noted that her mother was still off standing by the traitor. The little girl smiled brightly and laughed at the silly look on her mother's face. She pulled out of her father's warm hug to run back over to her mother to see if she approved of her work. "Well, what do you think?!" The child asked and bounced around at her mother's feet. Seras glanced down at her daughter from the corner of her eye before looking back at the mutilated body.

"Is…" Victoria started and then she knelt down to get a better look. "Is he still alive?"

"Yep!" Emma exclaimed before she slapped the traitor hard across the face. "He's just all sleepy-like from the lack of blood!" The child grabbed the man by his arm. "Taste! His blood is still warm!" The little princess then buried her baby fangs into the man's arm and started to suck up his blood with purrs of delight. Her orbs sparkled while she watched her mother intently, waiting for Seras to drink with her. But instead, her mother gave her a strange look and then averted her eyes to gap at the traitor's disfigured face. Emma's smile slowly fell and she withdrew her fangs from the man's arm. "Mum, what's wrong?" She asked, wondering why her mother was acting so strange tonight. Why did she look so bothered by the way the traitor looked? Wasn't this what she had wanted? Emma's eyes flickered between the mutilated man and her mum's face.

"Isn't this what you want…" Before the little princess could finish, her mother was pulling her into her lap. Emma gasped softly and pulled back her head to stare up into Mum's smiling face.

"What you did here is fine." Seras murmured softly before placing a kiss in the child's hair. "He…is a traitor after all." She whispered while she looked back at the man hanging in front of them. "I'm curious to know if you had shoved anything into his mouth before sewing it shut." Emma cocked her head to the side while she studied her work of art.

"No," She muttered.

"Why not?" The mother snickered while she wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter's stomach. "You could have perhaps shoved a clove of garlic in there. Or you can just inject holy water straight into his veins and see what happens." A smile crossed over the little girl's face.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Emma chirped.

"Well, if you decide to do that, be careful." Seras told her in a stern voice. "Have one of your fathers help you." Her daughter nodded her head eagerly before she bolted out of her mother's lap.

"I'm going to go find some holy water!" Emma responded. "I think there's some in the torture chamber!" The little princess then ran out of the room to go get the holy water. Seras frowned as she watched her daughter leave. Her lap and arms suddenly felt so empty. She had loved holding that small creature close to her and knowing that she was a part of her.

"Oh, Emma." The Draculina sighed, knowing that that'll be the last time she'll ever see her daughter again. The small blonde's sad blue orbs drifted back to the mutilated man to see that one of his hands were held out to her, having heard her voice. It looked as if he was finally coming out of unconsciousness, just in time for her daughter to have more play time with him. But fear ate away at Seras. What if this man tried grabbing for her daughter? What if he escapes and hurts her? Her blue irises shifted to a fiery crimson and without even thinking, she grabbed him by the arm and shattered it with strength she didn't even knew she had. "Be still," She hissed lowly at him and then kicked him hard in the face. She earned a muffled groan of pain from him and whatever was left of his nose cracked and broke.

"Now, now, darling, save the hostility for our daughter." Sebastian (😍) scolded her gently with a pleased look on his face. He (😍) then gently fisted the collar of her shirt and pulled her to her feet. Seras clenched her fists and continued to glower down at the filth.

"But what if this tosser tries something?! What if he ends up hurting her?!" The Draculina snarled through gritted teeth.

"Need we remind you that she's been torturing and keeping him alive for days now?" Alucard asked her while his eyes trailed over the mutilated body to approve of his daughter's work.

"And he's weak from blood loss, so he shouldn't be an issue for her." Alucard (😍) added to reassure his little bride.

"You were giving her ideas on how to take it up a notch and encouraged her to torture this man further." Sebastian was speaking, staring at the Draculina in astonishment and some form of warmth in his eyes. "Why the change of heart?" Seras glanced at him from over her shoulder, piercing him with those magnificent crimson eyes of hers. He was more than sure that his very soul had shuddered in pleasure from that single look.

"She's torturing someone who actually deserves it. I don't know what he did, but obviously it was terrible enough that my doppelgänger would punish him with around-the-clock torture." The small blonde replied and then glanced back at the mutilated man with even more hatred glistening in her eyes.

"We should go before little Emma returns." Alucard spoke up, sounding almost upset that they had to leave. Seras' eyes toned back down to her normal blue and she sighed. She _really_ didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, talk to Emma more, learn more about her, read to her, hold her, and love her. Why couldn't they have a little Emma back in their dimension? _Oh, yeah, that's right. Alucard and Sebastian weren't actually her mates in her dimension and even if they were, what were the chances that they would get Emma or even Luna?_ Tears stung at the Draculina's eyes, but she did her best to hold back all those emotions that wanted to tear through her and crush her soul.

"Seras," Alucard (😍) whispered as he cupped the back of her head, pulled her into the crook of his arm, and then held something out to her. The little vampire focused her sight on a pretty necklace. Four little letters hung from the chain, spelling out 'Emma' with a little baby bat hanging between both M's. "Never forget her," The elder vampire (😍) whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her temple. Reaching out a shaking hand, Seras slowly took the necklace that belonged to her daughter and held it close to her chest.

"Never," She whispered.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Dimension D-954 is from my fic 'A Dark Fascinating Creature'. Seras makes a contract with Sebastian after her parents death, but not long after she's adopted by Arthur Hellsing and is raised with Integra. I deleted that story at least a year ago, but plan on rewriting it.**

 ** **Dimension E-474 is also from a fic of mine, but I'm not telling any of you which because it will spoil the ending to that fic. But, if you guys really want, you can go ahead and guess and I'll tell you if you're right or not on Private Message.****

 ** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.****

 ** **Oxford Not Brogues****


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Evening,**

 **Yes! The chapter is finally out! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **I would like to thank my good friend, Jareth'sQueenBitch, who really helped me out on this chapter! Thank you!**

 **Plus, I do not own Scooby-Doo, Charlie Brown (The Peanut Gallery), and, of course, Hellsing and Black Butler.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Three**

Emma's necklace stood out proudly around Seras' neck while reality shifted around them and they were sent off to another dimension. The letter and numbers on the screen flickered to K-807. None of them were surprised to see the familiar corridors they've been seeing all night long. The same corridors most of their doppelgängers wandered in the manor where they decided to settle in London.

"I'm starting to wonder where this place is." Seras murmured as she examined their area. Glancing out the window, she knew it had to be somewhere on the outskirts of London. _Was it close to the Hellsing manor?_ She had to wonder. Did this manor even exist in their dimension? And why were most of their doppelgängers attracted to this one place? Why was this always their home in every dimension? Looking around again, Seras silently admitted that she did love it. She had an urge to explore the manor that so many of her doppelgängers called home. What would she find? What kind of stories did this place hold? How many memories? A small smile crossed over the little vampire's face and she hummed in amusement.

"We can give you the address if you wish, darling." A voice sounded behind them. All five swiftly turned to face Alucard and Sebastian's doppelgängers. The two (II) grinned mischievously as their eyes trailed over each and every person carefully.

"You've been hopping dimensions," Alucard (II) stated more than asked. He (II) then raised a mocking brow and his grin widened. "But there are extras of you. Why is that?"

"We're…trying to help them find a Seras." The little vampire murmured while she blinked stupidly at her master's doppelgänger. Suddenly their doppelgängers' looks darkened.

"Stay _away_ from our Seras," The elder vampire (II) snarled at them warningly and he (II) bared his fangs to further emphasize his warning.

"Sorry, but your Seras is already taken." Sebastian (😍) assured with a swift gesture of his hand. "We're looking for a Seras who has lost her mates." Alucard (II) and Sebastian's (II) looks softened and the smirks reappeared on their (II) faces.

"Then you'll be searching endlessly because during our travels we didn't see a single one without her mates." Sebastian (II) responded, but surprisingly, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) didn't look disappointed in the slightest. In fact, their (😍) grins never even dipped. Their (😍) hearts will still set on making the Seras standing next to them their (😍) mate. They (😍) just needed to convince her.

"You've done this before?" Seras was speaking, earning the other Alucard and Sebastian's attention.

"Yes," Sebastian (II) acknowledged her with a small grin and a single nod of his head.

"How long did it take you guys to get back home?" She asked them (II) anxiously. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) glanced at each other while they thought about it, most likely communicating with each other using their minds links.

"I would say," The demon (II) started before he looked back at her. "We traveled through over twenty different dimensions before we finally arrived back home." Seras groaned and she hung her head in clear disappointment.

"This would be our eighth," Sebastian sighed. The elder vampire (II) snickered in response.

"Then you clearly have a long way to go before you reach home." Alucard (II) stated and he folded his arms over his chest. "But you do have to admit, seeing all the different dimensions and all of our doppelgängers were intriguing. It makes you wonder just which of us is stronger than the other." His (II) eyes then flashed a darker crimson for a split second before toning back down. Seras' real master pulled off a wide, toothy grin and he cackled like the madman he was.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Alucard purred while he stuffed the device back into his coat pocket. "It does make you wonder." And then suddenly, her master, both Sebastians, and Alucard (😍) were moving, leaving behind a confused Police Girl that had a terrible feeling in her stomach. They casually walked down the corridor, closer to their doppelgängers. All six of them were grinning like lunatics with madness, glee, and arousal glistening in their eyes.

"Master?" Seras murmured and she was about to follow after them, but one of the Alucard's held out a hand to her for her to stay.

"Stay where you are, Seras, or you might just end up getting hurt." Her Sire spoke to her in a low purr. The little vampire cautiously stepped back into her spot and she watched on in unease.

"If the little Police Girl feels left out she can battle her own doppelgänger." Alucard (II) purred as he eyed the small blonde that stood there glumly. This caused another cackle to rumble from her real master.

"Seras is in no place to battle any kind of vampire, not even her doppelgänger, unless your Draculina is weak from not drinking blood as well." Alucard responded with a raised brow.

"Oh, Seras." The elder vampire (II) muttered in a condescending voice while he gave her a disapproving look, but that grin never left his (II) face. "There's so much potential there to explore. So much power you could flaunt if you just drank the blood. Idiot," Alucard (II) scoffed at her before his attention was drawn back to her real master. Seras' face flushed in anger and she gave him (II) a dark look. She was more than sick and tired of everyone berating her and telling her to drink the damn blood when they all knew how uncomfortable she was with it. _Screw him!_ The little vampire hissed viciously in her head, not realizing that it was heard by more than one person. Alucard's (II) eyes lit up and flickered back to her fuming eyes.

"Screw me?" He (II) repeated and his toothy grin widened further before he cackled at her. "Such lack of respect for her master and mate. I don't care if you aren't truly my Childe, I have no problem punishing you, little one." His (II) lashes then lowered until his dark crimson eyes were nothing but a glimmer and his grin upgraded to seductive. "I'll be the one _screwing_ you in several ways." He (II) was greatly entertained by the look that appeared on her face next. Her eyes flew open wide, her mouth fell ajar, and her entire face became a beat red. Alucard (II) threw back his head and he cackled at her.

"I apologize," Sebastian (😍) spoke before he threw an uppercut, slamming his fist into Alucard's (II) jaw and causing him (II) to fly backwards. "But she's already taken." The elder vampire (II) instantly caught his bearings and landed swiftly on his feet. Such a mad grin graced his (II) lips while his orbs glowed with an ominous, fire-like passion for bloodshed.

"I am not!" Seras blurted, but was ignored. Sebastian (II) fisted his doppelgänger's hair and forcefully shoved his (😍) head down while his (II) knee came up to connect with his (😍) jaw. Alucard (II) flitted down the corridor using supernatural speed. When he (II) reached his doppelgänger, he (II) punched him hard in the stomach. As Alucard's body curved from the blow, the elder vampire (II) cupped his face into his (II) hands and snapped the vampire's neck swiftly. Seras' real master's body fell to the floor, but was ignored by the others as Alucard (II) went to attack the other elder vampire (😍) and Sebastian. The little vampire down the corridor glowered at the morons while they fought each other.

"Come on!" Seras growled. "Stop!" The small blonde disobeyed her master's orders and she ran down the corridor towards them. When she reached them, she fisted Alucard's (😍) coat and pulled on it. "Will you guys stop?! We're going to be here all night and day if you guys fight! This is pointless!" But she was ignored. Alucard's (😍) coat slipped from her fingers as he went off to attack Sebastian (II). Seras groaned loudly before she latched on to Sebastian's arm and tried tugging him back. The demon merely glanced over his shoulder to give her a strange look. "Sebastian, please stop!" She begged of him. Michaelis stared at her for a long few seconds before his smirk widened and he sniggered under his breath.

"Just be patient, Seras, and go wait over there." He ordered her and pulled his arm free. He then returned to the fight. Almost immediately afterwards, Seras snarled under her breath and she jumped up to wrap her arms around Alucard's (II) neck. She hung off of the tall vampire who continued to ignore her and fight on.

"Alucard!" The little vampire growled into his (II) ear. Her little form swung all over his (II) back as he swiftly moved about, throwing punches and sharp kicks. "Why do you always have to act like an overgrown child?!" The elder vampire (II) shifted his head to glance back at her. The male (II) flashed his teeth as he (II) pulled off a monstrous grin. His (II) crimson eyes bored into hers, piercing her very soul and made her stomach tighten. But had it tightened in pleasure or fear? She wasn't sure and she was unable to look away from those hypnotizing, lustful eyes of his (II).

"Now, now, Seras, your punishment is later. Be patient," Alucard (II) purred heatedly to her. "And then I'll screw you all you like, my little sex kitten." The elder vampire (II) then gently unclasped her hands from around his (II) throat so she fell back onto her own two feet. Afterwards, he (II) flew down the corridor to attack one of the Sebastians. Blood was already starting to pool all around them. Some areas of the walls were cracked from where bodies were thrown. Windows were broken. Grunts, snarls, and growls echoed through the corridor. Powers flared, triggering the little vampire to fall back with her tail between her legs. She was just left standing there with her instincts yelling at her to find safety. When will this end? And then, all seven of them felt a different source of power. The males paused in their fight when they caught sight of Seras' doppelgänger who walked calmly down the corridor and into the middle of their battle. Her eyebrow twitched with fury, her lips were pulled into a thin line, and her crimson eyes were piercing.

"I am so done with this supernatural and sci-fi bullshit." Seras (II) grumbled under her breath. One of her fangs stuck out from under her upper lip and her eyes trailed over the extra Alucards and Sebastians before landing on the Seras who was further down the corridor. Her (II) brows raised in interest as she (II) stared at her sad looking doppelgänger and noted the familiar yellow Hellsing uniform. Being able to sense which ones were her Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II), Seras (II) shifted her head to stare up at them (II). "More transporters?"

"More?" Sebastian questioned. The little vampire's (II) eyes flickered to her left to stare up at him curiously.

"We got some a few months back, but they didn't stay long enough for my mates to challenge them." Seras (II) told him with a displeased look on her face, not at all approving of their behavior in her home. She (II) then glanced back at her mates (II). "Is this really necessary? Can't you guys just let them go in peace?"

"They may leave if they wish," Alucard (II) answered her in a purr.

"But we don't want to." Seras' real master spoke up.

"I want to," Seras murmured, but was again ignored.

"We're having far too much fun." Alucard (😍) added. Seras (II) rolled her eyes at the ridiculous males.

"Fine," She (II) grumbled and then continued down the corridor towards her doppelgänger. "Just clean up after yourselves,"

"What?" Seras squeaked as her doppelgänger reached her and started leading her away. "We're just going to let them fight?" The small blonde (II) looked at her strangely and shrugged her shoulders.

"What else can we do?" She (II) asked her. "Do you honestly think we'll be able to stop them from doing what they want? You know how they are. Just let them fight; they'll tire themselves out eventually." A warm smile then crossed over Seras' (II) face. "Now, let's go have some girl time. I'm sure you're tired from all the traveling and you probably want to change out of your clothes." Seras returned her doppelgänger's smile.

"Yes!" She exclaimed happily.

"When was the last time you went shopping?" The little vampire (II) asked as the two girls went further and further away from the fight. "I haven't been clothes shopping in forever. So it'll be nice to have a girlfriend to do it with, even if it is myself I'm going with."

"I haven't been clothes shopping in forever either! I've been dying to get out, but I'm sure you know how strict Sir Integra is…or was." Seras responded, more than excited with the plans they were making. Soon, the fight was completely forgotten and both girls were having a grand time.

Within the hour, the little vampires were walking down one of the many streets of London. Street lights lit their way, even though one of the two girls didn't really need that extra light to see in the dark. To Seras' surprise there were so many shops opened! Wasn't it really late at night? Shouldn't most of them be closed? But they weren't…and there seemed to be a lot of people out. The small blonde's curious filled eyes flickered around the streets, watching the people that walked by and the bright bay windows that displayed products.

"What's wrong?" Seras (II) asked with a cheerful smile and she (II) gently nudged her new friend in the side. The small blonde didn't bother looking back at her (II) as she continued to gaze at everything around them.

"There are just…so many people out…and the stores are all so busy. I'm just…surprised is all." The little vampire responded in a whisper, earning a weird look from her seemingly older doppelgänger.

"Why?" The No Life Queen (II) snickered with a raised brow. This was nothing out of the ordinary for her (II) after all. Her (II) crimson eyes also took in their surroundings.

"Well…it's just late. In my dimension, most people would be in their homes and the shops would be closed at this time of night." She answered before looking at her doppelgänger.

"Really?" Seras (II) asked and her smile dipped. "How boring," The girl (II) then shrugged her shoulders. "So, where do you want to go first?" A bright smile returned to Seras' face and she beamed at her doppelgänger.

"Oh! Anywhere! I am dying to have some _real_ fun and to get out of these damn clothes!" She exclaimed and heard a chuckle from the other girl.

"I can't imagine why." The No Life Queen (II) responded sarcastically. "Still getting harassed by those soldiers?"

"Yes!" Seras bellowed and threw out her arms to emphasize her annoyance. "Every god damn day and nothing is done about it!"

"It won't stop until you stop it." Her doppelgänger told her. " _You_ need to be the one to put your foot down and put those damn bastards in their places. I did, and the harassment stopped immediately."

"Put my foot down," The little vampire repeated and her eyes flickered towards the ground. "I've tried…but they don't take me seriously. They just laugh…and the harassment keeps getting worse and worse. They've taken up grabbing my ass or 'accidentally' grazing their hand over my boob."

"Pigs," Seras (II) scoffed and her crimson eyes darkened. "And I supposed your Alucard and Sebastian do nothing about it?" The little vampire lowered her head in guilt for saying anything and nervously looked away from her doppelgänger. She hadn't meant to get her master or Sebastian into trouble. It wasn't even their problem to deal with it, it was her problem.

"Please…don't say anything to them." Seras begged her doppelgänger softly.

"What?!" The other vampire exclaimed and she (II) turned her fiery gaze on her friend who looked so timid. "Don't say anything?! Alucard is your master! He should be doing something about the harassment! I can't believe he knows and has done nothing to help you! And Sebastian! With him knowing and not doing anything is the worst! What the hell is wrong with them?!"

"And what did your mates do when they found out you were being sexually assaulted?!" Seras snapped back at her (II). The No Life Queen (II) frowned at the small blonde.

"Do you want to know why I had finally put my foot down and stood up for myself? Because Alucard and Sebastian were going to kill them! I don't know how, but I managed to calm them down just long enough for me to deal with the soldiers alone. Of course, my mates were still persistent on disemboweling each of them, but once they saw that everything was alright, they let the matter slide." Her doppelgänger explained. "Your Alucard and Sebastian may not be your mates…yet, but they're still your mentors and should still care enough about you to have your back when you need them. Harassment is serious and can get a hell of a lot worse if not taken care of immediately. Either you tell them or grow a damn spine and stick up for yourself." With that said, the No Life Queen (II) walked further ahead in order to cool down from their small talk.

Seras frowned at her (II). She didn't want her doppelgänger to see her as weak or stupid like everyone else did. She wanted to be stronger and less timid! She wanted to be firm with the soldiers and to please her master greatly, but how can she do that without having to consume the blood? No one took her seriously the way she was now. Everyone saw her as a stupid, little blonde or a 'hot, piece of ass' or an ignorant and annoying child. She wasn't the Draculina or No Life Queen Alucard wanted her to be…and she was starting to think she never will be. Each one of her doppelgängers had overcome her fear of drinking the blood and became something so much more. Compared to all of them…she was nothing. There was no question about it. She was little and insignificant, laughable when compared to all of those other No Life Queens.

"Do you constantly put yourself down like that?" The other vampire was asking. Seras' eyes flickered up to stare at her doppelgänger's back as they continued down the street. "So what if I or our other doppelgängers had drank the blood? So what if they became their own vampires and became Queens? All of them are still Seras, inside and out. We're all the same, you're no different."

"But we are different," Seras murmured while her eyes found their way back towards the ground. "They're far stronger…and…they don't disappoint the people that they love." The No Life Queen (II) paused to shift her (II) head and look over her shoulder at the other small blonde.

"Your Alucard and Sebastian," She (II) started with furrowed brows while she studied her new friend. "Even the extra ones, they're…not your mates?" A soft smile crossed over Seras' face, but she didn't bother looking back at her doppelgänger.

"They were made to be my mates," She answered in a whisper. "But…my master and Sebastian…don't…want me as their mate. Each dimension we've visited, they were disgusted…to see us…together."

"That's…horrible," Seras (II) murmured with a pained look on her face. She (II) just couldn't believe her Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) ever acting like that or treating her (II) in such a way! How could they be so cruel towards their mate? "And the extra Alucard and Sebastian? Do…they treat you the same?" This caused a snicker from the other girl.

"No, they were actually the ones that made me deeply aware of how much I do love _my_ master and Sebastian." The little vampire responded. "Honestly, those two can't keep their hands off of me. It's nice…and I love them, but I…want it to be _my_ Alucard and Sebastian, you know?"

"But…what's the difference?" The No Life Queen (II) responded as she fully turned to face her friend with a smirk. "You found an Alucard and a Sebastian that love you for what and who you are. If they treat you better than your real master and Sebastian, then why don't you just mate with them instead?" A frown formed on the little vampire's face and she shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered while pain swelled in her heart and she continued walking. "I came out shopping with you to forget about them." The No Life Queen (II) frowned at her friend, but willingly stopped talking about it. Silence droned on between them for a long five minutes. The streets were busy and filled with all sorts of chatter. The two girls made their way down the streets easily though and kept mainly to themselves. Seras (II) was so deep in thought, trying to think of ways to make her friend feel better and how to solve her issue. But that thought process was interrupted when the other little vampire suddenly stopped and said something unexpected.

"What in the world is that creature?!" Seras blurted while she pointed to the nearest store. Furrowing her (II) brows, the No Life Queen (II) shifted her head to stare at the bright bay window to see a small pen full of playful, fluffy puppies of different breeds, sizes, and colors. Her (II) eyes widened in shock.

"Puppies?" She (II) questioned. "You…don't know what a dog is?"

"A dog?" Seras repeated while she flitted over to the window to gawk at the adorable little creatures. "No! I've never seen a dog before! We don't have them in my dimension!"

"But," The small blonde (II) started as she stepped up towards the window to gaze at the puppies. "Isn't Alucard's animal familiar a dog?" Seras shifted her head to look at her new friend curiously.

"No, it's a chiropteran." The fledgling corrected her (II). "What? Is _your_ Alucard's animal familiar a dog?"

"Yeah," The No Life Queen (II) answered. "His name is Baskerville," The girl (II) then shook her head with a soft smile. "I can't believe your dimension don't have dogs! You need to hold one of these little buggers! Come on!" Suddenly, her doppelgänger was grabbing her by the wrist and was pulling her into the small pet shop. The bell rang as the door was pushed open and swooshed closed behind them. Instantly, the store clerk, an older woman with short, grey hair, glanced over to see the two small blondes who she assumed were identical twins.

"Hello," The old woman greeted them politely with a charming smile. "Is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Actually," Seras (II) practically purred as she bounced forward in an excitement. "We would like to see your puppies!" The other little vampire giggled in response while her blue eyes sparkled. She was bursting with excitement! She couldn't wait to encounter her first puppy!

"Puppies?" The older woman repeated with an even wider smile. "Oh, your boyfriends are going to get a surprise, aren't they? Coming home to house full of puppies?" The clerk laughed as she walked around the counter and across the shop to the playpen full of puppies. The little vampires followed her, both bouncing in her spot and acting like children. "Which would you girls like to see first?"

"Oh!" The No Life Queen (II) exclaimed and pointed towards one of the puppies. "That one, please, the collie!" The old woman laughed again at the sweet little pup.

"Aw, she is just the cutest, isn't she?" The clerk asked while she picked up the Border collie. The pup was barely even thirty pounds with a fluffy black coat and a white underside. "She's only thirteen weeks old."

"She's so tiny!" Seras (II) squealed as the pup was placed into her (II) arms. "And she's so fluffy!" The collie softly whined and nosed the stranger's throat before lapping at the flesh with her wet, flat tongue. The little vampire (II) laughed. "Oh, she's a little sweetheart!" The small blonde smiled at the pup.

"She kind of reminds me of an Oreo." The little vampire said somewhat jokingly with a small snicker. The No Life Queen's (II) eyes widened and a big smile cracked her face.

"Oh, my God! You're right! She does kind of look like an Oreo! All round, black, and white." Seras (II) then proceed to coo over the pup. "Who's my little Oreo?" The pup's fluffy tail started to wag back and forth the more she was cooed over. The other Draculina nervously raised one of her hands to pet the dog's soft fur, but was stopped midway. From off to the side, she heard a quiet, but sharp cries that sounded very much like 'ow' more than the usual barking noise dogs made. Seras gasped softly as she shifted her head to stare down at a glorious little creature that she instantly fell in love with. Standing on his hind legs with his front paws pressing into the wall of the playpen was a small German shepherd. His backside was black while his underside was a light brown. As soon as she paid attention to him, the pup stopped his crying and cocked his head to the side with a small whine.

"Oh, I see you got your eye on little Leo there." The clerk spoke up before she reached in and gently picked up the pup. "This one is only a month old and weighs almost nine pounds. Here," The German shepherd was carefully placed into the little vampire's arms. Seras' eyes widened while she admired the small pup.

"Look at him," The little vampire whispered while her doppelgänger watched her with a wide smirk. "He is so…cute!" The little pup stretched out his neck to lick the girl's chin with his flat tongue and whined some more, begging for more affection. "Oh, my God, I love puppies!" Seras laughed and she held the pup closer. The No Life Queen (II) sighed through her nose before she glanced back down at the collie in her arms.

"I know," She (II) murmured. "I would _love_ to get a dog, but…Sebastian doesn't like them." The small blonde's eyes flew open wide and she shifted her head to gap at her friend in disbelief.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "He doesn't like dogs? But how?! Has he seen them?! They're adorable!"

"I know," The No Life Queen (II) repeated with a soft chuckle. "But he doesn't like them. I honestly don't know why. He's just more of a cat person I guess." The girl (II) then furrowed her brows and looked back at her friend curiously. "You do know what a cat is, right?" Seras nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, we have loads of those back home. But my Sebastian doesn't seem interested in them at all or at least I don't think he is." She responded with a shrug of her shoulders while her eyes flickered back towards the pup in her arms. She gently caressed over his black ears and the top of his head. "It's a shame your Sebastian doesn't like dogs."

"Yeah," Seras (II) murmured in agreement and then she (II) reluctantly handed the collie back over to the store clerk who stared at them strangely. "We should go before I'm tempted to go against his wishes and bring this 'filthy' mongrel into the house." A frown formed on the small blonde's lips and her sad eyes flickered upwards to stare at her new friend. She didn't want to let go of the tiny German shepherd.

"Do we have to go?" Seras whispered in a begging tone and her embrace tightened around the pup.

"Yes, Seras." The No Life Queen (II) replied softly, but strictly. "Let's go pick out a cute dress." The little vampire's frown deepened before she hesitantly set the pup back down in the playpen with all the other puppies. Almost instantly, the pup jumped back up to press his paws against the wall of the pen. His head was cocked to the side while he gave a soft whine. The second the girls turned their backs on him, he started crying, barking, and jumping up in attempt to get free from his confinement. The noises he made broke the girls' hearts, but they left the store anyways so they wouldn't do something that would disappoint their mates and mentors.

Time passes and before either of them really knew it, both girls were hanging out up on the roof talking and painting each other's nails. They had went to tons of clothes shops and had fun just looking around. While the one Draculina (II) had bought several things, Seras had only bought a cute, light purple dress that ended a few inches above the knee and a pair of short, black scrunch boots. Having discarded her Hellsing uniform she now wore her new outfit, feeling totally relaxed and better than normal. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like herself, not since before her time at Hellsing. After a night out on the town, the two girls returned back to the manor to watch the three Alucards and three Sebastians fight. The girls merely laughed at the situation and took bets on who would win even though they both knew very well that none of them would quit or fail.

Seras focused intently while she carefully applied a coat of dark blue polish to her doppelganger's nails. The dark blue went well with the dress that she (II) was wearing. Both girls barely so much as budged when one of the Alucards were thrown out a window. They didn't even bother to check if he was alright and continued on with what they were doing. A snarl sounded in the night and then that Alucard was returning to the fight back inside the manor. Seras (II) shook her head at the idiots and glanced down at her nails. Her (II) toenails were still in the process of drying and her fingernails were coming out very well. Her (II) crimson eyes flickered towards the other Draculina's nails, seeing how smooth and shiny her coat of light purple nails turned out. A smirk played out on her (II) lips.

"This has been so much fun." Seras (II) murmured and then she glanced back down at the nails while her doppelgänger finished up on the last nail. The Draculina smiled in return and she nodded her head.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. Gently pulling away, she screwed the brush back into the nail polish bottle and set it off to the side. "It's a shame that it has to end soon though." Seras whispered and her smile dipped. She actually didn't want to leave. She loved the time she had spent here. And for once, she didn't feel so alone. For once, she actually felt like she had someone to call her best friend and to share everything with. Though, it was kind of awkward that it was herself. Then again, her doppelgänger could be seen as more like a sister.

"Not right away," Seras (II) chuckled, earning a strange look from the other Draculina. "Think about it, those six are going to be so exhausted and hungry after their little fight. Your four will want to stay and rest up before traveling again. So, we actually do have a little more time together before you have to leave." This brought a huge smile back to Seras' face and she nodded her head.

"That's great!" The Draculina responded with a sweet giggle.

"We can watch that movie that we've wanted to watch." Seras (II) added and the two started making even more plans with each other.

"We can also visit that book shop!"

"And I can teach you that card game!"

"And who cares what Sebastian thinks; let's go get you that puppy you want!" Both girls laughed in unison at that.

"If you want a puppy then go ahead and get one." Sebastian (II) sighed at his mate. While this was being said, Seras' real master and Sebastian were giving each other strange looks. _What in the hell was a puppy?_ "But know that if you're getting a puppy, I'm getting another kitten." The two girls' heads snapped to the side to find Seras' (II) mates and the rest of Seras' party standing several feet away from them. They all looked rather thrilled by the way the battle turned out, even though none of them actually won it. Arousal was clear as day in their eyes from the bloodshed. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) were eager to take their little bride off to their room for some sexual relief. They (II) wouldn't mind playing with the little virgin Seras either; after all, Alucard (II) did make her a promise to 'punish' her.

To Alucard, Sebastian, and Alucard (😍) and Sebastian's (😍) shock, Seras looked breathtakingly different. They were able to tell which one was their Seras since she still wore Emma's necklace around her throat. Their eyes slowly trailed over her, noting that instead of her wearing the usual Hellsing uniform, she was now wearing a purple dress with black boots. Her hair was also a little different; it was little spikier and framed her face more. She had on a light coat of eyeliner and a little bit of pink lipstick, and her nails were done up to match her cute dress. Seras was unbelievably cute and sexy all at once and they didn't even know how that was possible.

"Did you guys clean up after yourselves?" The No Life Queen (II) asked with a rather dark look in her eyes while she blew on her wet nails. Seras gently grasped her doppelgänger's wrist to prevent her (II) from doing that.

"Don't do that, it actually ruins the nails. If you let them air dry they come out smooth and shiny." The girl gave her (II) that little tip. Seras (II) smiled brightly.

"Neat," She (II) giggled before looking back at her mates.

"Yes, you won't find a spec of blood, dry wall, or glass anywhere." Sebastian (II) informed her (II) with a soft smile.

"What have you two been doing?" Alucard (II) asked with an arched brow while he (II) silently mocked his mate for doing typical girl things. Seras (II) looked back at her doppelgänger and both girls shrugged her shoulders.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that." Seras (II) replied.

"You do realize that you guys have been fighting for three days straight, right?" Seras finally spoke up as she looked back at them with a questioning brow. This came as a surprise to all six of them.

"How can that be?" Sebastian asked. "I don't recall ever seeing the break of dawn once."

"The break of dawn?" Alucard (II) repeated with a raised brow and he (II) glanced over at the demon with a strange look on his face. Seras chuckled and she shook her head at her four.

"They don't have a sun in this dimension." She told them.

"Yeah, she keeps talking about it, but I have no idea what she's on about. I was starting to think she was insane until you brought it up." Seras (II) spoke up as she (II) pointed a finger at Sebastian.

"But," Michaelis (😍) started as he looked out at the trees and the green grass. "What about photosynthesis? All of those plants and trees are healthy and alive."

"I don't know how they're alive." Seras grumbled with a shrug of her shoulders while her eyes trailed over the woods. "What do I look like, a botanist?"

"What about photosynthesis?" The Draculina (II) questioned him. She (II) then pointed towards the moon. "The plants get the light they need from the moon."

"Then I'm assuming your plants don't live for very long." Sebastian (😍) muttered mainly to himself while he continued studying the area around them.

"They live a normal lifespan." Seras (II) argued with him (😍) , looking at the demon (😍) like he was completely crazy.

"And what exactly is a normal lifespan for them?" Seras asked her (II).

"For trees? Maybe a decade or two." The Draculina (II) answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, most of our trees live for at least five decades, and there are some that can live for thousands." Her doppelgänger informed her (II) with a bright smile.

"What about the humans?" Alucard was asking. "Without the sun, everything should be frozen over and all animals and people should be dead."

"I'm…not entirely sure what you're talking about." Seras (II) responded as she (II) gave him another strange look.

"It should be freezing," Seras noted as she looked all around them to prove Alucard's theory. Grant it, they were all vampires, but clearly everything in the world seemed relatively alright and full of life.

"What is _freezing_? I don't understand," The Draculina (II) muttered with a shake of her head and looked at her new friend like she was crazy again.

"The temperature," Seras growled lowly in annoyance. "It should have dropped drastically without the sun."

"Whatever you're babbling about, we clearly don't have it in our dimension." Alucard (II) snapped at her, more than annoyed with discussing their differences. Seras' head snapped to the side and her brows furrowed.

"You guys don't have…Celsius or Fahrenheit or kelvin?" She asked them (II). "But…what about the humans? Don't they get hot or cold? Don't they find your skin ice cold?" But the three in that dimension continued to stare at her impassively. "Do you guys just not have any receptors or is it something to do with the atmosphere? I don't get it!"

"Seras, drop it." Her master grumbled while his temple throbbed with a headache. "Their dimension is far different from ours and we're not going to study each and every little thing. We'll be here all day and it won't even matter once we return to our dimension." Seras let out a long sigh and she hung her head. The other Draculina (II) smirked at her with a soft laugh before she (II) rose to her feet and walked over to the males.

"I know that Seras doesn't drink blood, but I'm sure you four do, right?" Seras (II) asked while she (II) stared up at her doppelgänger's party. "Or souls, whatever you prefer." She (II) murmured while her (II) eyes flickered towards the woods and she (II) gestured her head in that direction. "London is only a few miles away. Just don't cause too much trouble there, and when you get back you can rest up before leaving." Afterwards, the little vampire (II) sauntered over to her mates with a flirtatious smile. Alucard (II) pulled off a toothy grin before he wrapped his arms tightly around his female. "And I'm guessing that you boys will be going with them to feed?" She (II) asked them (II) softly while she wrapped her arms around her mate's waists.

"Yes," The elder vampire (II) purred before he leaned down to cover her (II) face in kisses.

"Why don't you come with us?" Sebastian (II) suggested as he interlaced his fingers with hers (II). "You can show us that puppy you've been wanting."

"Yes, you two are going to love her!" Their (II) mate exclaimed with a childish smile on her face that made them (II) smile warmly at her. "And I don't care what you two say, I'm set on naming her Oreo!"

"Oreo? Really, Seras?" Alucard (II) snickered while he combed strands of hair out of her (II) face. His (II) mate pouted her lip and she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"But she's cute…and she's my little Oreo." She (II) murmured.

"We'll think about it." Sebastian (II) teased her (II) and then she and her mates disappeared from the rooftop. Absolutely starving, Alucard and Sebastian followed after them (II) to London to get their fill.

"Seras?" Sebastian (😍) whispered, drawing the small blonde's attention to him (😍) . She looked up to see that Alucard (😍) and he were still there, waiting for her to come along. The little vampire gave them (😍) a shy look with a small smile.

"I…can't," She murmured and then looked away from them (😍) out of embarrassment. "I'm…not ready…and I'm…afraid that if I do go…I'll lose control. I'd rather just stay here."

"Will you be alright here alone?" Alucard (😍) asked her softly. Both he and Sebastian (😍) were famished, but they (😍) didn't want to leave their little bride here all alone. Seras gave them (😍) another bright smile and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes," She answered. "Go and…eat. I'm going to go check out their library." Both males (😍) gave their bride a soft smile before vanishing from the rooftop. As soon as they (😍) were gone, her smile faded and she fell backwards onto her back with a deep sigh. Her eyes flickered upwards to stare at the stars and moon. "Some vampire," She murmured while one of her hands came up to comb through her hair. Her stomach growled out and, like usual, that hot white pain in her throat followed. Her fingers slipped from her hair to grasp her searing throat. "Idiot," Seras repeated the word that she heard so often from so many different Alucards. Curiously, the little vampire raised her hand up to her face to gaze at the blue veins under her white skin. "It shouldn't be so hard," She murmured to herself. "You're a vampire now, you have to live off of this stuff, and…it should taste good, right?" Her eyes narrowed passed her hand to stare back at the stars.

"And…my nymphomaniac doppelgänger said it wouldn't change me. Can I trust her?" Seras then sighed and closed her eyes. "The question is, 'can I trust my inner demon to stay in check'." She didn't know what to think or do. Could she trust herself not to lose control when drinking the blood? What if she went on a killing spree? What if she did end up losing herself? She'll not only be mentally gone, but she would have disappointed her master. "Master," Seras whispered into the night. Her lashes lowered over her sad orbs and her lips pulled into a deep frown. Suddenly, the knives in her stomach and fire in her throat didn't matter to her any more when her heart clenched in pain. Even though he and Sebastian were showing clear signs of lust towards her, they still saw her as a stupid, little servant and a lousy vampire.

They will _never_ look at her the way Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) looked at her. They'll never whisper sweet nothings into her ear or hold her or tell her how much she meant to them. They will _never_ love her. And why did she ever think that she could make them fall head over heels in love with her? In fact, this entire adventure has been absolute hell because they've only been encouraged to see her more as a servant than an ideal mate or lover. They were appalled to see all their doppelgängers showing an ounce of affection towards her. It pained her! Her heart throbbed from the misfortune and she had to close her eyes in hope to calm down. None of this was fair.

"Alucard," Seras whispered his name and then her brows furrowed. "Sebastian? Alucard and Sebastian," Her eyes flickered back open to gawk at the night sky with a strange look plastered to her face. Her Alucard and Sebastian may never love her, but Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) already did. Was it there before her this entire time? She knew that she had rejected them (😍) so many times because she wanted to return home and have her real master and Sebastian fall in love her, but what if her only way to find true happiness with her mates was if she stayed and mated with Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) ? But the girl was torn down the middle. She had no desire to leave her real master and Sebastian. She was desperate to return home with them. But…what will happen once they return home? What if she finds that she isn't happy at all and she regrets not taking that chance to be with the elder creatures (😍) ?

Well, that wasn't much of a problem. Alucard (😍) had told her to keep the device in case she ever wanted to return back to them (😍) . And she planned on doing that if things didn't work out the way she wanted to. The girl groaned and closed her eyes again. Maybe she'll skip the library and just go straight to bed; after all, she was pretty tired. And this dimension has really got her sleep schedule all fucked up. Since they didn't have sun or A.M or P.M, she didn't know when it would be considered morning and it was time for sleep. Her doppelgänger told her that they (II) slept when they were tired and didn't really go by time. Seras supposed that she'll just follow that method and go to bed since she was so tired.

Two and half hours passed by rather quickly for the little vampire that slept soundly in her bed in one of the many rooms of the manor. She was all curled up and in such a deep sleep that she wasn't disturbed by the two beings that appeared quietly in her room. Red eyes simmered in the thick darkness of the room. The monsters' gazes burned into the small blonde, but she still didn't sense them and so didn't wake up. A toothy grin cracked one of the males' faces before he bent down to set something onto the floor. Afterwards, he stood up straighter, stepped over the something he had placed on the floor, and stalked his way over towards the bed.

" _Seeeeras_ ," Alucard (II) called out to her as his hand curved around one of the bed posts and he moved in even closer. "Wakey, wakey," He (II) chuckled while his hand fell from the post and he reached out to caress over one of her bare legs sensually. "It's time for your punishment." His (II) fingers then tightened around her leg and he pulled on her roughly. Seras' eyes flew open wide when she rolled onto her stomach and was pulled to the side of the bed. Her hands grabbed at the sheets in attempt to stop what was happening, but the sheets only came with her.

"Master?!" The little vampire cried out when recognizing the man's touch. He (II) forced her halfway off the bed so she was bent over the mattress with her ass pressing into his (II) arising cock. The elder vampire (II) cackled softly as his hands caressed up her back and over her luscious hips while he gently grinded against that lovely ass of hers. " _Alucard_?! What are you doing?! Stop! I was sound asleep, you jerk!" The Draculina tried crawling out from beneath his (II) large form, but he prevented that from happening by wounding an arm around her stomach and pinning one of her arms to the mattress.

"Seras," He (II) hissed out and grinded his aching cock harder against her ass. "I promised you a punishment and I always deliver." Her eyes then widened when she realized _which_ Alucard it truly was.

"P-p-punishment?!" Seras repeated with a pale face. Alucard (II) sniggered at the foolish blonde.

" _This_ is how I like to punish my mate." The elder vampire (II) breathed into her ear and he gave another sharp thrust. "No actual harm will come to you."

"But…I'm not _really_ your mate! And wouldn't this be cheating?! Where's the other Seras?!" The little vampire panicked beneath him (II) and her little ass wiggled against him as she tried escaping again. Alucard (II) gave a breathy moan.

"She's actually the one who sent us in here. She told us your issues with your Alucard and Sebastian and thought that you could use some… _cheering_ up." The No Life King (II) whispered to her before he finally flipped her over onto her back so she could stare up into his face. He (II) forced her legs open wide as he squeezed himself between her thighs to press his length into her panties. Instinctively, the girl wrapped her arms around his (II) neck while she stared up at him quizzically.

"She sent you in here to do _this_?" Seras questioned him (II). "I think she meant to just give me a pep talk, Alucard, not seduce me."

"No," Sebastian (II) purred as he slipped onto the bed. The small blonde pulled back her head to stare at the demon (II) from upside down. He (II) had such a wide, mocking smirk on his face while his eyes glowed ominously in the dark. A shiver traveled through her body, but she didn't dare look away from his (II) gorgeous, deep red eyes. Sebastian (II) reached out his pale hands to cup her arms and slide them upwards to where her hands were hooked around Alucard's (II) neck. He (II) gently grasped her by the wrists, but roughly threw them back so they were pinned over her head to the mattress. The demon (II) then leaned over her until his lips were an inch away from hers. He (II) let his warm breath caress over her burning flesh and her quivering lips, allowing her to bask in his scent. "Our Seras told us _explicitly_ how to make you feel better." His (II) brows then rose towards his hairline in a sexy manner and his smirk widened. "And this is in no way cheating. We're sharing intimacy with our _mate_."

"Mate," Seras repeated below a whisper and then pain appeared in her eyes. The small blonde frowned at his (II) words before she hesitantly looked away from him. "How is this…supposed to make me feel better? It's more of rubbing it in my face of what I can't have."

"Don't see it that way." Alucard (II) whispered to her while he leaned down to kiss over her throat heatedly. "Just be in the moment. Relax and enjoy being with your mates." Seras couldn't help the soft smile that pulled at her lips. She loved the sound of that, and she loved it even more hearing them call themselves her mates. Someone was then grabbing her chin. Her smile fell as her head was pulled to the side to gaze at the two people who stood at the foot of her bed. A second Sebastian stared down at her with tenderness in his (😍) eyes and a warm smile on his face. Her eyes widened at the extra visitors in her room, but were more than happy to see them (😍) .

"Your mates love you, Seras." He (😍) whispered to her. The demon (😍) then leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Forever, my darling." The other Sebastian (II) practically moaned as his fingers combed through her hair. Seras slowly closed her eyes and gave in to it all, to them. She moaned into Michaelis' (😍) mouth while her hips rose to rock into Alucard's (II) hard bulge, allowing him (II) to know that she was ready to continue. The elder vampire (II) grinned against her throat before he gave a sharp thrust of his hips to grind against her panties that were gradually becoming damper by each passing second. The little vampire's brows drew together and she gave a soft whimper of approval. Sebastian (😍) easily climbed over the footboard so he rested comfortably on the bed without having to move his lips away from his sweet bride's mouth. He (😍) then cupped the back of her head and forced her closer so he could kiss her more deeply.

Alucard (😍) pulled off a devilish grin as he stalked towards the side of the bed and slipped onto the mattress. He (😍) sat quietly to Seras' right near the pillows and eyed her hungrily, waiting eagerly for the demon (😍) to get done kissing her. To his (😍) fortune, he didn't have to wait long. Sebastian (😍) pulled away from her delectable lips with a warm smile on his face. His (😍) brownish-red orbs gazed down into her face while his fingers played with her hair. Seras cracked open her eyes to stare up at him (😍) through thick eyelashes. She then granted him (😍) a warm, pleasant smile that caused his heart to race in his chest.

"Seras," The demon (😍) whispered her name before he sweetly kissed her on the nose. Once he (😍) moved away, Alucard (😍) was moving in and he impatiently grabbed fistfuls of the dress with the intentions to fully rip it open, but he was stopped. Sebastian (II) grabbed one of his wrists.

"I wouldn't if I were you. It's a new dress and Seras will kill you if you ruin it." The demon (II) purred with a delighted smirk on his face. A fresh image popped up into his (II) head of Seras ripping through them all just because her dress was ruined. A low moan escaped from him (II) and his eyes flickered downwards to admire his mate's beautiful body. Sebastian (😍) then reached down since Alucard (😍) was hesitating now and he happily ripped open her dress.

"There's nothing that I can't mend." The demon (😍) spoke softly. The little vampire cried out in surprise and tried covering herself, but her arms were still pinned tightly to the bed. With a bright red face, she squirmed beneath them in attempt to hide herself, but couldn't. The males feasted their eyes on her bare, pale flesh and graciously, bouncing breasts. The hunger only grew in their eyes and their cocks throbbed painfully in their pants. Alucard (II) grounded down harder against her clit causing the small blonde to cry out again. Through her haze of pleasure and confusion, her wavering blue eyes flickered from face to face. They surrounded her in such a tight, little circle on the bed. She couldn't distinguish which Alucard and Sebastian were which anymore and she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted more. She purposely thrusts her breasts upward in need and in hope that one of them would be kind enough to free her from her bra.

Alucard (😍) cackled out in glee while he reached down and easily ripped her bra down the middle so her breasts came pouring out. Instantly when her breasts were free, all four of them were trying to grab her. The elder vampire (😍) and demon (😍) were able to get handfuls and squeezed the hell out of them to the point where it was actually painful. Alucard (II) just as roughly latched his fingers onto one of her nipples and unintentionally, but cruelly twisted and tugged on it. Thankfully, Sebastian (II) was far gentler as he carefully pinched her other nipple between his fingers and lightly caressed over it. However, even though how rough the three were being with one of her most sensitive of body parts, their roughness was only making her all the more needful. Seras writhed on the mattress with small moans and pants. Her stomach was wound so tightly and she lost herself with each thrust Alucard (II) gave to her. And before she knew it, she was crying out into release. But, the fun was just getting started so none of them stopped.

Alucard (II) continued thrusting against her wildly while he made animalistic noises. His (II) rows of sharps incisors were gritted and his red orbs shone so sinisterly in the darkness. His (II) fingers retreated from her nipple so he could caress down her beautiful body to her flat stomach. He (II) lightly traced over her navel before he curved his hand around her hip to get a better hold of her.

"Seras," The male (II) snarled as he rocked into her harder, causing the entire bed to squeak in protest from his unnatural and inhumane strength. Seras was panting hard and her heart raced in her chest. Her recent orgasm still made her body shake and her mind hazy. And it didn't help at all that they were keeping her in an aroused state so she remained sensitive to everything. Her eyes were glued to the Alucard who was having his way with her. She still couldn't tell which one he was, even though in the back of her mind she was screaming which one, but she was too far gone in her haze.

"Alucard," She whispered his name through pants. Sebastian (II) moved his hand away from her breast so he could cup the side of her face. He (II) then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers to form a peculiar, but mind blowing, upside down kiss. Seras closed her eyes tightly with a squeak as her lips were taken hard to accommodate his (II) needs. The demon (II) didn't waste any time by teasing her as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

 ** _Sebastian!_** The little vampire whimpered in his (II) head and her hands trembled in his grasp. Michaelis (II) smirked and he purred out to the young female while his tongue played and thrashed along hers. Alucard (😍) finally released her breast from his death grip just so he could hastily unbuckle his pants and pull out his hard member. His (😍) fingers moved eagerly and blindingly fast over his flesh and he hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Seras," The elder vampire (😍) moaned her name. He (😍) then leaned down and sucked her nipple into his fanged mouth. His (😍) eyes were glued to her face as he sucked down hard while his tongue lashed at her tight nub and his incisors grazed it. Seras whimpered into the demon's (II) mouth and she wiggled her hips in need. Alucard's (😍) brilliant red gaze narrowed on her and he chuckled in delight before he pierced her nipple with one of his fangs. The small blonde arched her back. Her body left the bed and her nipple was shoved further into the vampire's (😍) mouth. Sebastian (😍) chuckled at his sensitive little one and he leaned down to wrap his lips around her other nipple to add on to her pleasure. While his (😍) mouth worked over her, the demon (😍) reached down to unhook his pants. He (😍) carefully wrapped his fingers around his cock that twitched and throbbed in need. He (😍) could feel how close he was, but wanted to prolong his situation with Seras for as long as he could.

Arousal glistened in Sebastian's (II) eyes as he slowly drew back away from Seras' hot mouth. A thin line of saliva trailed between the two, connecting from the tip of his (II) tongue to her bottom lip. Her warm breath wafted across his (II) lips as she gave a breathy moan and her blue orbs sparkled with pure ecstasy. The corner of the demon's (II) lips curled into a disturbing smirk before he sat up straight and reached down to unfasten his pants. He (II) shamelessly pulled out his fully erected cock and lightly tapped it against the girl's closed lips.

"Open," Michaelis (II) ordered her in a low, sexy tone and he gave her such a heated look that it made her toes curl and her entire form limp. Seras shuddered and her lids lowered until she was staring up at him (II) through thick eyelashes.

"Se-bas-tian," The little vampire whispered his (II) name so lowly that he had almost missed it. The demon's (II) eyes narrowed on her dangerously. They were full of such hunger and need. He (II) was ready to pounces the girl and steal her virginity. Hell, all four of them wanted that more than anything right now, but they knew she wouldn't go that far with them. It seemed as if she was saving herself for _her_ Alucard and Sebastian even though it also appeared that they wanted absolutely nothing to do with her in any way. It was such a shame that this little Seras couldn't find happiness with her mates, but at least she had them to forget about those useless blokes.

"Open," Sebastian (II) repeated himself in a whisper and he hissed out softly as he rubbed his leaking head against her warm, moist lips. The little vampire made a strange noise before she slowly closed her eyes and hesitantly opened her mouth for him. A deep blush decorated her cheeks and her muscles locked up to prepare herself for what was about to happen. The smirk on the demon's (II) face widened and he eagerly, but gently slipped his swelling head into her awaiting mouth. The blush on her cheeks darkened and she made another strange sound when his (II) tip ran across her tongue. Some of his (II) essence was left behind, giving her a small taste, and she couldn't help, but moan out from the sample. She curiously lapped at and encircled his (II) head with her tongue. Afterwards, her mouth tightened around him (II) and she sucked down on him with such lovely, sexy moans and whimpers.

Unfortunately, she was still in an awkward position that she couldn't fully get to him (II). She pulled back her head so her throat was arched up and she tried taking more of him (II) into her mouth. Sebastian (II) reached down to cup the back of her neck to make up for the lack of support. His (II) smirk was incredibly wide while he purred and watched the small blonde suck him. Being far too excited and with a deep need to finish, he (II) carefully slid more of his cock into her mouth. Seras' eyes flew open wide and her hands clenched into fists when he (II) started to reach the beginning of her throat, but he kept going! The male (II) entered her throat with a deep moan and he stayed there for a long several seconds to savor the tightness and warmth.

 ** _Sebastian!_** Seras cried out into his (II) head again and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Does it hurt, darling?" He (II) asked her curiously as he cocked his head to the side in a sexy manner. He (II) gently pulled out, but only a little. Not even giving her a second, he (II) sunk back into her throat easily. He (II) continued on with this gentle pace while he waited for an answer. "Do you wish for me to stop?" When he (II) still wasn't given an answer by the incredibly shy girl, he continued on. "You're doing a marvelous job." Sebastian (II) finally released her wrists from his grasp so he could pet her hair with a soft smile on his face. "Good girl," He (II) praised her in a gentle, loving voice that soothed her. With a snicker, he (II) got a little rougher with her so his cock was invading her throat practically every millisecond. Seras gagged and she squirmed a little, but didn't protest or even try to stop him (II). She just fisted the sheets and accepted what he (II) gave to her.

Alucard (II) sat up straighter with soft growls and he phased his hand through his pants to pull out his cock. His (II) hand moved over his hard flesh fast and not even a second later, he was cumming. The elder vampire (II) bared his fangs with a loud snarl as he purposely came all over Seras' flat stomach. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both snickered in amusement as an idea glistened in their deviant eyes. There was a wet 'pop' sound as their lips left the girl's nipples and they sat up straighter on the mattress. The elder creatures (😍) viciously stroked themselves; their hands blurring as they fell into an inhumane pace. It didn't take long for them (😍) to reach their limits and they were both moaning or growling out. Cum spurted from their (😍) heads only to land all over Seras' breasts, torso, and ribs.

"Seras," Sebastian (II) whispered as he played with her hair. "Where would you like me to finish?" The girl's entire face became a dark shade of red and she whimpered in embarrassment. The male (II) chuckled with a warm smile on his face. "Decide now, darling, before it's too late." Seras cracked open her eyes to watch the demon (II) thrust in and out of her mouth wildly.

 ** _My mouth,_** She whispered heatedly in his (II) mind, surprising him completely. The little vampire gave a sexy little moan before one of her hands came up to fist his (II) sleeve. **_Cum for me, Sebastian. Cum in my mouth._** She begged of him (II) in such sweet little moans that he just couldn't disappoint or ignore his mate. So, he (II) came on command. Sebastian (II) closed his eyes and gave a muffled moan as he came hard inside her mouth. His (II) cock twitched and continued to throb until it finally started to soften against her tongue. He (II) slowly and carefully slid out so he wouldn't hurt her. He (II) then gently lowered her head back onto the mattress before he leaned down to lick away some of his rogue cum on her bottom lip. Alucard's (II) purrs resonated in the room and he let out a long, but low moan as his hands caressed over her hips.

"Your master and that demon are idiots." The elder vampire (II) cackled. His (II) eyes flickered downwards so he could watch as his hardening cock brushed along her damp panties.

"We've been telling her that all along, but she won't listen." Alucard (😍) responded with a mad grin on his lips as he raised one of her arms to his face. He (😍) moaned out to the little vampire as he brushed his lips along her soft wrist before biting deeply into it. Sebastian (II) sat back up with a twisted smirk on his face while he pulled something from his pants pocket.

"But maybe they will." The demon (II) purred as he hover the strange device over her and then a bright light flashed. Seras cracked open her eyes when the light reflected off her eyelids and she pulled back her head to stare up at the strange device in his hands.

"What's that?" The small blonde asked curiously. Another bright light flashed from it and it blinded her for a second.

"Why on earth do you have an iPhone?" Sebastian (😍) sneered when recognizing the device. The other demon (II) shook his head before he took one last picture of Seras.

"It was Seras' idea of course." Michaelis (II) responded, sounding more than annoyed.

"She says that telepathy is faulty because after a certain distance, we can no longer communicate or hear each other's thoughts. So, she decided to put us on this blasted family plan and made us carry around phones." Alucard (II) added on.

"That's a…phone?" Seras asked as she continued to gape up at the strange looking thing. "But…it's big…and kind of boxy. What was wrong with flip phones?" Both Alucards were forced to release her as she sat up to face the Sebastian with the iPhone. He (II) blinked stupidly at her before he handed off his phone so she could examine it.

"You don't have iPhones in your dimension?" He (II) asked her curiously.

"No…or, at least, not that I know of." She muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. In height, the phone was at least six inches long and the width was three inches across. There was one button on the right side and two on the left.

"Well, it's still the nineties in her dimension." Sebastian (😍) responded for her as he combed his fingers through the curious girl's hair. "So, they won't have it for another eight to ten years…that is, if her dimension does come up with the idea." When the girl remained staring at the black screen and examining the buttons, the demon (II) snickered and reached over to click one of the buttons. The black screen switched to a bright lock screen where the background was of several kittens. Sebastian (II) merely slid his finger up on the screen and the lock screen vanished to reveal a menu made up of several different apps and folders. Alucard (II) chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Seras' neck and placed his chin on the top of her head so he could watch what she was doing.

"Are we finally getting our revenge after the hours of Seras treating us like we were stupid?" The elder vampire (II) asked in a purr. The small blonde's brows drew together while her eyes bounced around at the different things on his (II) phone.

"Revenge?" She repeated softly. "Why did she treat you guys like you were stupid?"

"Because she knew how to use an iPhone far better than we did. We 'bothered' her with too many questions until finally she got so fed up that she sat us down and went over every little thing." Sebastian (II) answered before he took his phone back from her.

"Well, I can't really blame you guys! It does seem confusing and kind of unnecessary." She noted.

"A Seras that actually agrees with us? My, what is the world coming to?" Alucard (II) purred in her ear. "Do you think we can switch our Seras out with this one?" He (II) asked jokingly. Seras ignored his (II) comment as she continued to stare at the iPhone curiously.

"If it's a phone, why did it flash?" She asked as she pointed at the device. All four males pulled off a wide and deviant grin at the same time.

"Well, it's not just a phone." Sebastian (😍) whispered as he cupped her chin in his hand and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek.

"It is so much more than a phone." Alucard (😍) added while his warm breath wafted over her shoulder and neck. He (😍) teasingly kissed over her flesh and nipped at her with his dangerous teeth.

"You can make calls, surf the internet, post things on social media, play games, and…" The elder vampire (II) trailed off as his arms tightened around her neck. She watched curiously as Sebastian (II) was pressing into different things on his phone before he was turning it around so she could see what he was doing.

"Take pictures," The demon (II) answered her question. Seras' eyes flew open wide in her head when she saw that it was a picture of herself! In the picture, she lied on the bed with her thighs opened wide enough to see her damp panties, her dress and bra was torn to see her 'goods', and she was covered in cum with a dazed expression on her face! The little vampire's face became a dark shade of red and she quickly reached out to try and snatch the phone away.

"Sebastian! What are you doing with that?!" She yelled at him (II) as the demon held the phone up out of her reach and she was held back by Alucard (II). "Please, get rid of that picture!"

"Picture _s_ ," Alucard (😍) snickered.

" _Pictures_?! Get rid of them all! Please!" She begged of him (II). Sebastian's (II) smirk widened and he cocked his head to the side mockingly.

"Why?" He (II) asked her softly.

"Because it's embarrassing!" She told him (II).

"But how will I ever show your Alucard and Sebastian what they're missing out on?" He (II) asked and his smirk only became more deviant. Seras' face suddenly paled and humiliation mixed with pain glistened in her eyes.

"Please, don't show them." She whispered, suddenly having lost her voice. She felt sick to her stomach and her heart was beating out of control in her chest. "Please,"

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Sebastian (II) asked as he reached out to caress his hand over her cheek. "It's not like you're exactly cheating on them, especially since you three aren't technically together, now are you? And we _are_ your mates, Seras. So, you shouldn't be too concerned of what they think. We just wish to help you open their eyes."

"With dirty pictures?!" Seras snapped at him (II) and she bared her little fangs in fury. "I don't want them getting together with me just for sex!"

"Actually, I think you would want that, Seras." Sebastian (II) corrected her, earning a strange and furious look from her.

"There are different ways for beings of our kinds to find their mate. One of those ways is sex," Alucard (II) explained. "If they sleep with you, their feelings for you might awaken and they'll realize that you are their mate."

" _Might_ ," Seras grumbled negatively. "Not to sound cheesy, but…I want them to realize that they do love me before I sleep with them. Isn't there another way for them to see that I am their mate? You did say there are different ways."

"Well," The elder vampire (II) muttered. "A kiss could help awaken those feelings."

"She had already kissed one of them, but he hasn't shown any signs that he is aware that she is his mate." Sebastian (😍) replied causing Seras' eyes to fly open again and she gaped at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean I already kissed one of them?! When did this happen?!" She panicked. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both chuckled at her.

"Do you remember when you were trying to get your panties back from us?" The demon (😍) asked her in a whisper. When she nodded her head, he (😍) continued. "Well, that wasn't me that you kissed."

"You have got to be fucking joking!" Seras exclaimed. "If it was my Sebastian that I had kissed then why didn't he do or say anything?!"

"Perhaps it was because he liked it." Alucard (II) purred in her ear. The small blonde groaned and she buried her face into her hands.

"How embarrassing," She murmured, doubting that the demon had liked it when she kissed him so boldly. The room was silent for a long minute while the girl tried to catch her bearings and sort out her thoughts.

"Hmn," Sebastian (II) hummed while his eyes trailed down her form. "Why don't you go and take a shower, darling?" Seras slipped her hands away from her face to look up at him (II). _A shower,_ She thought. _That sounded nice._

"I'll mend your dress." The other demon (😍) muttered with a rather annoyed look in his eyes that he didn't get to spend more time with her in bed.

Seras' (II) red orbs glistened in the dark and she moaned out as she sucked down hard on Alucard's weeping head. The elder vampire sat comfortably in a leather chair in the master bedroom as she worked to suck him to completion. His fiery gaze remained glued to her (II), seemingly lost in his own thoughts and savoring the pleasure she was giving to him. He hadn't even bothered to try and 'fight' her (II) off when she came to him and Michaelis to seduce them. These urges for Seras needed to be put to rest, so why not do it using her doppelgänger? Sebastian sat in the second leather chair not far from them. He was languid and sated since Seras (II) had already used that delicious, little mouth of hers on him before Alucard. Unfortunately, his urges for Seras were still there. In fact, they were far stronger now and he was dying to fuck her.

The special moment between them was interrupted when a buzzing sounded through the air around them. Alucard and Sebastian both paused and listened closely while Seras (II) calmly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The males watched her curiously as she (II) continued to pleasure Alucard while playing on the strange device in her hand. She (II) pressed a few buttons and then stopped to admire whatever was on the screen of her phone. After several long seconds, the girl (II) snickered and a deviant look gleamed in her eyes.

"What?" Alucard asked her (II) in vexation. He just wanted to finish and then go to his room to get some sleep before their departure. Seras' (II) eyes flickered towards his face and he shuddered when she sucked down harder on his sensitive head. Afterwards, the little vampire (II) was raising her phone and turning it around so he could look to see what was there on the screen. At first the male was confused. Clearly, it was a picture of Seras on a bed. Her luscious breasts were out, her skin was covered in cum, and she had such a breathtaking, sexy look on her face, undoubtedly lost in pure pleasure. But Alucard was confused about why she (II) was showing him a picture of herself. Then again, he was kind of glad because he didn't think he would ever witness such a beautifully erotic thing from his little Seras Victoria. That image made him cum hard in Seras' (II) mouth. The Draculina's (II) eyes brightened before she slowly pulled her mouth away and swallowed his cum that pooled on her tongue.

"Take a closer look," The little vampire (II) whispered before she seated herself on his lap and wrapped an arm around his neck. Alucard gave her a strange look, but happily wound an arm around her waist before looking back at the picture. And then he noticed something that he hadn't before. It wasn't a picture of the Seras that was sitting on his lap; it was _his_ Seras from his dimension. He knew because her eyes were blue, she was wearing Emma's necklace and that purple dress, and her nails were that same color purple. His eyes widened in shock. "There you go," Seras (II) whispered when she saw that he now understood. She (II) then leaned in with a sweet giggle and kissed his strong jaw.

"What?" Sebastian asked who couldn't see what Alucard was seeing.

"Seras is with those other males." The elder vampire noted dryly as he handed the phone off to the demon so he could see the picture. As soon as he saw the image, Sebastian's eyes widened also and a look of fury, disappointment, and pain appeared in his eyes.

"You two have no right to be mad at her." Seras (II) was speaking as she slipped off of Alucard's lap. "Neither of you showed any interest and so you pushed her into that situation." She (II) told them as she pointed towards her phone.

"Interest?" Alucard snarled at her (II). "In what? In her?"

"Victoria can do whatever she wants." Sebastian added on with a dark look in his eyes as he handed her (II) back her phone.

"You fucking idiots," The little vampire hissed at them and gave them both such a look that it actually made them hard. She (II) then leaned over the elder vampire and planted her hands on the arms of the chair with her face inches from his. As if this actually intimidated him. "You're going to lose her if you two don't get your head out of your asses soon. She _will_ mate with that other Alucard and Sebastian. And you know what; I'm kind of hoping that she does! She deserves happiness and to be loved, and you two _don't_ deserve her." The No Life Queen (II) then scowled at the lousy excuse of a master and mate. "Now, get the fuck out of my room." Alucard was feeling a mixture of things at the moment as he glowered up at the little bitch of a queen. He was furious to see that his Childe was speaking to him in such a way, even though she (II) wasn't really _his_ Childe. But he was also enthralled to see her (II) so strong, powerful, furious, and fiery. He was dying to kiss and fuck her (II) in that moment, but knew she wouldn't react well. So, the dark haired males left quietly to go fume in their own rooms and, subconsciously, think about what she (II) had said.

Seras came out of the bathroom with her damp hair sticking to her face and a towel wrapped around her even though she was wearing a fresh bra and panties. Her nervous blue eyes looked around the room until she spotted Sebastian (😍) sitting across the room in a leather chair with her mended dress in his lap. The males were more than amused by the little virgin that was trying to hide her body from them even though they had already seen more than one Seras naked. But they let her be. The demon (😍) got up from his seat and walked across the room to present her with the dress.

"There you are, dear." He (😍) whispered as he held it up so she could inspect it. The dress looked just the same as when she bought it. There was no tear down the middle or any hint that it had been torn.

"Thank you," Seras responded with a warm smile. She hesitantly dropped her towel, but quickly grabbed her dress to pull it on over her head so she was decent once more. A tender look glistened in Sebastian's (😍) eyes and a gentle smile crossed over his lips. While the girl was fixing her dress, he (😍) was reaching out and cupping the side of her face. Seras paused and her eyes flickered upwards to stare up at him (😍) curiously.

"I love you so much," He (😍) whispered to her. The little vampire stared up at him (😍) for a long while before her smile widened and she giggled sweetly.

"I love you too." She whispered back. She then leaned in to wrap her arms around his (😍) waists and bury her face in his chest. Sebastian (😍) snickered at his little mate and happily wrapped his arms around her while he buried his face in her soft locks of hair. Seras was beyond peaceful in that small moment. She wanted nothing more, but to stay in his (😍) arms forever. She loved the warm feeling that swelled in her heart and stomach. She loved that her mind was at ease and that she felt so light and wonderful. She loved him…them, him (😍) and Alucard (😍) . They (😍) have been so good to her, so loving, caring, and gentle. Alucard (II) raised an eyebrow, but he and Sebastian (II) both grinned in unison at the sight in front of them.

"Why are you so hung up with your master and that demon when you already have an Alucard and Sebastian that love you?" Alucard (II) was asking her, making the other two elder creatures (😍) tense up, but excitement shot through them.

"And you quite clearly love them as well, darling." Sebastian (II) added with an amused look in his eyes. Seras stiffened from the question and her eyes flickered open to stare at nothing in particular.

"Maybe we shouldn't be helping _you_ win over your Alucard and Sebastian. I think we should be helping _these two_ win over you." The elder vampire (II) noted aloud. Seras slowly pulled back her head to stare back up at Sebastian (😍) who smiled so lovingly down at her. She blinked stupidly at him (😍) for several long seconds before she glanced over his shoulder to stare at Alucard (😍) . The room was so silent while the girl thought it all over and she looked back at the demon (😍) . Seras slowly raised one of her hands without breaking eye contact with him (😍) . In response, Sebastian (😍) also raised one of his hands and pressed it against hers. The two then interlaced fingers and held on tightly to each other. She opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off when she felt something cold and wet press into her ankle. The little vampire's eyes flew open wide and she jumped what felt like ten feet.

"What the hell?!" She shouted and glanced down to see the puppy she had fallen in love with. The tiny German shepherd sniffed and licked at her ankle. Seras was completely speechless. She looked from the dog up towards Sebastian (😍) who stared down at the dog with a soft look in his eyes and then she glanced at Alucard (II) who grinned at her.

"Seras told us that you were fond of him." The elder vampire (II) told her as she gestured towards the pup at her feet. "So, we bought our mate the little collie she wanted and we bought our _other mate_ the little German shepherd." A displeased look then appeared on his (II) face. "Just don't name it something stupid like 'Oreo'." He (II) begged of her.

"You bought me a dog?" She whispered, earning a strange look from Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II).

"You…wanted him, didn't you?" The demon (II) asked her curiously, wondering if she wasn't as fond of the dog as their mate (II) had thought.

"Yes," Seras whispered with tears in her eyes and she looked back at the pup at her feet. _Why couldn't her Alucard and Sebastian be like them?_ "Thank you," She whispered to them (II). The elder creatures (II) smiled warmly at her.

"Anything for you, darling." Sebastian (II) spoke softly and he watched as she leaned over to pick the pup up.

"What are you planning to name him?" The demon (😍) chuckled as he stroked the pup's fur. He (😍) wasn't very fond of dogs, but he could love this one because his mate loved it.

"Samael!" Seras exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "That way I can call him 'Sammy' for short."

"Samael?" Sebastian (😍) snickered with a shake of his head.

"Better than Oreo," Alucard (II) brought to notice with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, Oreo is cute!" The small blonde argued with a soft chuckle.

" _She is_ cute, but the name is not." The elder vampire (II) responded with a shake of his head. "Hell, I would've been happy with the name 'Snoopy' before 'Oreo'." This caused Seras to go through a fit of laughter.

"Snoopy?!" She repeated. "Oh, my God! Why is it so funny to me that you actually know about the Peanut Gallery and that Charlie's dog's name was Snoopy?! And you would actually prefer _that_ before 'Oreo'. Are you a diehard Charlie Brown fan, Alucard? Is there something you're not telling us?" She then went through another fit of laughter. "Would you have preferred it if I called this one Scooby instead of Samael?!" This caused her to laugh even harder until tears were actually running down her face. Alucard (II) grinned at the little troublemaker and shook his head at her. When she saw that he (II) wasn't laughing, even though he was finding her quite amusing, she lowered her head. "Ruh-roh," She continued to joke by saying the beloved cartoon dog's catchphrase. "Raggy's rad," (Shaggy's mad,)

"Strange," Alucard (II) whispered as he pulled back his head to further study her. Seras arched a brow and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What is?" She asked.

"Your cuteness is really making me want to bend you over and fuck you." He (II) purred with a toothy grin causing her face to darken.

"That's strange to you?" Sebastian (II) asked with a snicker.

"Yes, I know. That's not unusual to me." Sebastian (😍) agreed.

"Mmm, what do you say, Seras?" Alucard (😍) suggested in a moan. The shy girl made a strange noise before she buried her face into the dog's fur to hide her embarrassment.

"Ruh-roh, r'im rin rouble," (I'm in trouble,) She continued on in her Scooby voice.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Someone asked. Seras gasped and she looked up to find her doppelgänger. "Should I be worried that you guys want her roleplaying as Scooby?" The little vampire (II) snickered with her hands on her hips and her brows rose towards her hairline.

"We weren't roleplaying. She was just being cute." Sebastian (II) corrected her (II).

"And you honestly think we have some sick fetish towards a cartoon dog?" Alucard (II) questioned her (II) with a quirked brow.

"I don't know. You guys are still kind of a mystery to me." She (II) joked with a grin similar to her master's on her face. Seras (II) then glanced back at her doppelgänger. "Are you feeling any better, Seras?" The small blonde gave her a bright smile and a single nod of her head.

"I am," She responded in a purr.

"Good," The No Life Queen (II) chuckled. And then suddenly, Seras' smile fell.

"But I do have one concern." She started softly. The little vampire (II) arched a brow and frowned, wondering what could possibly be wrong. Her doppelgänger's eyes flickered downwards to stare at Sammy. "How can I take Sammy with me? The device transports us to wherever our doppelgängers are."

"Oh!" The No Life Queen (II) exclaimed and she jumped slightly. "I'm glad you reminded me!" A smile then broke out across her (II) face and she was pulling something from her back pocket. The little vampire (II) held out one of her hands to reveal a small silver band, looking too big to be a bracelet, but too small to be a necklace or collar. "We found this device when we were hopping from dimension to dimension. Whoever wears it won't break apart from the group no matter where their doppelgänger is. If Sammy wears it, he'll be just fine and you won't lose him." She (II) explained as she came forth and adjusted it so the pup could wear it around one of his legs. "Just don't get it wet." Seras smiled at the nifty little gadget.

"Neat!" She exclaimed and laughed softly. "Thanks!" The No Life Queen (II) snickered and nodded her head at the girl.

"Now then, if you're done with my mates, I would like to borrow them for what…thirty minutes to an hour?" She (II) said with a shrug of her shoulders before she walked back over to wrap her arms around Alucard's (II). She (II) turned on heel and started heading towards the door with Sebastian (II) following after them. "And your master is a jackass! I stand by what I said earlier. You should mate with _these two;_ they're far more decent and actually deserve you unlike those other two." Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both perked up with wide grins and pride shining in their eyes. They (😍) were both more than happy that everyone was telling Seras to mate with them instead of with her real master and Sebastian. Maybe, just maybe, she'll listen to them (II). The No Life Queen (II) clucked her tongue when her doppelgänger remained silent. She (II) glanced over at the elder creatures (😍) and gestured her head towards the door.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms." She (II) muttered. But before Sebastian (😍) could leave her side, Seras was reaching out to grab his sleeve.

"Wait," She murmured, gaining their (😍) attention. "Will you guys…sleep in here…with me?" She asked them (😍) meekly with a light blush on her cheeks. She refused to meet their (😍) gazes and continued to stare down at the floor pathetically. The demon (😍) slid his hand over hers and brushed his thumb over the soft skin.

"Of course," He (😍) whispered, earning a soft smile from his beloved mate. Alucard (😍) sauntered over to his little bride to stealthily slip an arm around her waist.

"Yes," The elder vampire (😍) whispered before he placed a kiss in her hair. The No Life Queen (II) smirked at the three before she looked up at her own mates (II).

"Will you two 'sleep' with me?" She (II) asked them (II).

"We've been dying to sleep with you for the past several hours." Alucard (II) cackled softly as he playfully pinched his bride's ass.

"Good, let's go!" She (II) laughed as she grabbed her mates' arms and quickly pulled them out of the room. Seras laughed at her doppelgänger before finally glancing up at Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) with sparkling blue orbs.

"Seras," The demon (😍) whispered her name while he combed his fingers through her hair. "What now?" He (😍) asked. Ever so slowly, her smile fell and she licked over her lips nervously.

"I…I don't know, Sebastian." She told him (😍) truthfully with a shrug of her shoulders. "I love you guys more than anything…and I don't want to hurt you…but I also don't know what to do."

"Are you ever going to mate with us?" Sebastian (😍) asked with a frown on his face. The girl's eyes fell towards the floor and she again shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Was her answer. This disappointed them (😍) more than anything.

"You're still planning to find us a Seras that 'needs' us more than you?" Alucard (😍) asked her with a sigh. There was a long moment of silence. The little vampire gently bit her lower lip as her eyes trailed upwards to meet their (😍) gazes again. Not long after, a small smile graced her lips and she gave an answer that not only shocked them (😍) , but gave them hope.

"I don't know," Seras whispered. _So, she was no longer determined on finding them a Seras who needed them? Meaning, she was starting to feel more possessive of them and wanted them for herself. She was starting to love them to the point where she was actually wondering why she hasn't mated with them yet._ Both males (😍) grinned at this. _Seras was theirs._

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now! Hopefully it will be out soon. If not, I apologize. It's most likely because I'm caught up in schoolwork.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Evening,**

 **Here's another chapter! I think this is the first chapter without anything steamy in it. Sorry. Maybe in the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Four**

Hours later, after everyone got a good rest and plenty of blood, it was time to go. The master vampire, both Sebastians, Alucard (😍) , and Seras stood out in the corridor in front of their doppelgängers. Little Sammy was pressed up against the little vampire's chest and hung from her arms. His tail wagged a mile a minute and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted softly. The No Life Queen (II) was also holding her new puppy, but the collie seemed to be far calmer and stayed perfectly still in her master's arms.

"Did you grab enough blood bags?" Seras (II) asked them.

"I believe we did." Sebastian (😍) responded. "But hopefully we'll be home soon and won't need them." _Wherever home is._ He (😍) thought somewhat sourly since he, Alucard (😍) , and their little mate needed to find a dimension where they can live in.

"Good!" The Draculina (II) exclaimed with a bright smile and a nod of her head. As Alucard started to pull the device from his pocket, the other elder vampire (II) chuckled.

"What? You're not going to say goodbye to us, Seras?" Alucard (II) asked her with a toothy grin and a wave of his hand. The little vampire's face turned a bright shade of red and she shyly hid half of her face by raising her pup up. Her real master and Sebastian's looks darkened, but they didn't bother saying anything to their doppelgängers.

"No kiss?" Sebastian (II) sneered while the males (II) walked down the corridor towards her. Seras (II) merely snickered at the two (II) and hit her Sire's arm as he (II) stepped passed her.

"I'm sorry?" She murmured. Was she supposed to be hugging or kissing them goodbye? She wasn't really too sure about anything anymore, but decided to go along with it. When Alucard (II) reached her, he released a low, possessive growl as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her roughly into his arms. She practically bounced off of his (II) hard chest before she was pinned tightly to him without an inch of space between them. The pup squirmed between the two and licked eagerly at Alucard's (II) charcoal coat, but he was ignored as the two vampires just stared at each other; one with a killer grin on his (II) face and the other looking like she was lost in a complete daze with her mouth hanging open. He (II) made sure that the other Alucard and Sebastian were watching closely before he (II) leaned down to kiss her hard. Seras' eyes widened and her toes curled in her boots. Her master and the demon narrowed their eyes dangerously on the two.

"We would like to get home at some point, Police Girl. So, do wrap this up." Alucard growled lowly. The No Life King (II) drew back away from her warm lips to glance at the impatient two.

"Try not to get your knickers in a twist and let her say her goodbyes." The elder vampire's (II) baritone voice rang out demandingly. As he (II) was stepping aside, still glowering at the other two, Sebastian (II) was coming forth. The demon (II) casually placed a hand on her hip as he leaned down to sweetly kiss her cheek. But as he (II) was doing this, he slipped something into the pocket of the girl's dress without the rest of her party seeing. Seras gasped softly from the intrusion and she glanced down curiously to see what in the hell he (II) had put in there, but was drawn away. Sebastian (II) curled his fingers around her chin and pulled her head back so she was forced to look back up at him.

"Later, darling," Michaelis (II) whispered to her with a small smirk on his lips.

"Sebastian?" She whispered, hoping he (II) will tell her, but knew he was going to let it remain a surprise. His (II) fingers slipped from her chin and the males (II) retreated back to their mate (II). Seras (II) shook her head at her males (II) with a small, knowing smile on her face.

"You've said your goodbyes, now let's go." Alucard grumbled as he leaned forward to grab his Childe by the shoulder and pull her back roughly. Seras stumbled backwards, accidentally stepping on her master's foot in the process, and fell back against him.

"It appears someone is impatient to leave." The No Life King (😍) snickered as he turned to grab Seras' arm. "Is it because you're jealous that a certain someone is getting attention from other males? Or…is it that you don't want this dimension's Alucard and Sebastian to find out that their Seras went down on you?" Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) shifted their heads to stare down at their bride (II) impassively, not at all surprised. The little vampire (II) turned her head away from them (II) with a deep blush.

"I couldn't help myself. You two were off having fun, so I decided to have my own fun." She (II) announced with a shrug of her shoulders, not at all afraid to admit it.

"Well, obviously they don't know how to pleasure a woman properly because you were awfully needy after being with them." Sebastian (II) noted as he looked back to smirk at Seras' party. The little vampire (II) clucked her tongue as she also turned her head to look back at them.

"Are you kidding me? They didn't even _try_ to pleasure me. It was like they were afraid to touch me or something." The No Life Queen (II) responded. Her (II) eyes then narrowed on the dark haired males that glowered at her. "Or is it because I'm Seras and you two think that you're above me so you don't have to return the favor?"

"Why else did they let you go down on them?" Alucard (II) asked with a chuckle. "It's because you _are_ Seras, but they want to hide or bury the fact that they sexually desire you…or, rather, _her_." He (II) said as he gestured his head at the blushing Seras that stood next to her real master and Sebastian. Her mouth fell open in shock and the small blonde pulled back her head to gape at the two in disbelief. _Was that true? Did they sexually desire her? Had they really gone off with her doppelgänger for some sexual relief? Why hadn't they gone to her though?_ Feeling her gaze on them, Alucard and Sebastian glanced down at the Seras in front of them and their looks darkened.

"Why are you gawking at us like an idiot?" The elder vampire snarled at his servant. The little vampire sighed through her nose as she slowly closed her mouth and her face paled. She lowered her head a little in submit, but didn't look away from the two or their fiery gaze.

"You stand there and question us when you've been with nearly every single one of our doppelgängers?" Sebastian questioned her, unbeknownst to him that his shadow was simmering and moving behind him to emphasize his fury. "There is a certain word for you, Seras, but considering how childish you are, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to say it in front of you."

"And what would that word be, Michaelis?" Alucard (😍) hissed at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Yes, do tell us." Alucard (II) stepped in as well. Sebastian clenched his jaw as he looked from one Alucard to the other, not at all intimidated by either of them.

"A working girl," The demon said as he held his head up high and his red orbs burned in his sockets. The look of disgust was evident on his face.

"A whore?" Seras questioned him in a whisper with furrowed brows. Her heart shattered in her chest when hearing those words from him. How could he think that of her? The girl shook her head at him. "I haven't been with every single one of your doppelgängers. Just them," She corrected him while she gestured a hand behind her. "And I haven't slept with any of them!"

"Maybe not," Sebastian agreed, but the look in his eyes only darkened while he glowered down at her.

"But that picture of you said a lot." Alucard added. Suddenly, Seras' face paled further and it felt like every emotion, but horror drained from her body.

"Picture," She repeated softly, knowing exactly what they were talking about. _They saw that picture of her? Sebastian (II) had showed them after she had begged him to delete it? How could he (II) do that to her?_ The girl then gritted her teeth and her embrace tightened around the puppy. A fury washed over her, but surprisingly, it wasn't towards Sebastian (II). Her blue irises flickered to a deep, dark crimson and they flitted upwards to give the males a hard look. "I shouldn't be called a whore just because I was having some fun and much needed stress relief with my mates! But of course, you two can go off, fuck my doppelgänger, and nothing can be said _because_?!"

"They didn't fuck me." Seras (II) butted in, but was ignored as the other Draculina continued on her rant.

"Because why?! I'm a servant who is supposed to keep her mouth shut?! That is such bullshit and you both know it! I think that you two are just jealous! Which does not make sense to me because if you both sexually desired me or wanted me or whatever, why didn't you just come to fucking see me?! No, instead you both sought out my doppelgänger! So, don't get fucking mad at me! Be mad at yourselves for not being smart or quick enough!" She shouted at them and her look darkened further. "And if I'm a whore, then wouldn't that make you two gigolos because you both did the exact same fucking thing I did?!" She continued to shout boldly at them. Before she could say anymore, Alucard was reaching out to fist her dress and pull her closer until she was standing on her tip toes.

"Watch yourself, Draculina!" The elder vampire snarled in her face and he bared his fangs, his incisors an inch from her nose. The male was full of such rage as he stared down into her pretty, round face. His heart was heavy and such a strange feeling swirled around in his stomach. And even though something else was there in his emotions, all he could truly feel, or what he thought he felt, was anger. And he acted on that rage. "These males have been fawning over you for far too long and it has gone to your head! You honestly believe that we desire someone _like you_?! Or that you're even worthy to become our mate?! You are a poor excuse of a vampire and fledgling! A dense, little girl that's ignorant towards the world around her and doesn't know a thing about pleasing a man! You are a worthless, ungrateful, and highly disrespectful little bitch! Every shred of respect and fondness I had for you is gone." Tears welled up in Seras' eyes and slowly trailed down her cheeks. Her wavering blue orbs flickered about his face and studied his eyes, seeing the hatred and anger there. She honestly couldn't tell if he had meant every single word or not, but she believed that he did and that really hit her hard in the stomach.

She opened her mouth, wanting to yell, but couldn't find her voice. She wanted to whisper how much she hated him, but that wasn't the truth. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and ask why he couldn't love her, but the answer was clear since he had just snarled the answer right in her face. He hated her and she was starting to hate herself as well. More tears trailed down her face as she crumbled in his hold. The look in Alucard's eyes softened as he watched the tears that shed down her cheeks. His heart throbbed in his chest and his stomach tightened.

 _What had he said to her? Was he the reason for those tears?_ He questioned, even though he knew damn well that he was. He hadn't meant anything of what he said, so why did he say it? Why would he say such cruel and hateful things to her? Seras was indeed a pain in the ass, but…he cared for her. He cared for her deeply. _Why would he say that to her?_ He kept asking himself over and over again. The elder vampire opened his mouth, unsure of what he was going to say to her exactly, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"You made a lady cry. What kind of man are you?" Sebastian (II) was asking as he calmly walked down the corridor towards the troublesome male. Alucard (II) followed close behind with a mad grin on his face, knowing exactly what was going to happen within the next few seconds.

"Not much of a man at all." The elder vampire (II) commented. Alucard (😍) was then grabbing Seras by the shoulders and gently pulling her away so she wouldn't get caught up in the mess they were going to make. The small blonde gasped and her eyes flickered upwards towards his (😍) face as she was pushed off to the side near the wall. The elder vampire (😍) gave her a warm smile while his fingers lightly caressed down the side of her face to brush away her tears. And then, he (😍) was turning away from her to glower at her master.

"Alucard," Seras whispered as she grabbed at his (😍) coat sleeve to stop him from doing something stupid, but he merely pulled out of her grasp as if he didn't notice her hold on him. Her master was unfazed by them. His jaw was clenched and his eyes simmered with anger, but all he could truly feel was regret and some form of pain that he didn't understand. He didn't care what the others thought of him. He just cared about Seras in that moment. His eyes flickered to her tearstained face, but she wasn't looking at him unfortunately. He wanted nothing more, but to tell her how sorry he was. But how was he supposed to do that with his damn pride in the way? He just couldn't see himself stooping that low to apologize to his servant. Did she honestly mean something to him or were the humans just rubbing off on him and he only thinks that she means something to him? Everything was so confusing and it was infuriating him.

"You've been asking for this from the minute I met you." Alucard (😍) spoke before he threw a punch at his doppelgänger. The elder vampire saw the punch coming, but he did nothing to stop it. He let Alucard (😍) punch him right in the face and he ended up flying backwards from the force. Seras' eyes widened in horror and she launched forward to grab the elder vampire's (😍) sleeve.

"Alucard! No, stop!" She begged of him (😍) .

"Don't defend him, Seras. He deserves this." The No Life King (😍) told her in a low growl without taking his eyes off of his doppelgänger.

"He's not the only one." Sebastian (II) announced before he appeared beside his doppelgänger. Without wasting a second, he (II) swung out one of his legs and kicked the demon hard in the stomach. Michaelis grunted as he flew off to the side and made hard impact with the wall. Alucard (😍) yanked his arm free from his mate's grasp once more and then he flitted down the corridor. Again, for some reason, her master only sat there and allowed the attack to come without doing anything or even lifting a finger. His eyes remained on her even when the other vampire came up and kicked him hard in the side of the head. He didn't so much as make a sound as he fell onto his side before a heavy boot slammed down hard on his throat to crush his esophagus. He couldn't help, but think back to earlier when he was crushing his dear Seras' esophagus with his very hand.

Alucard (II) took his time making his way towards the Alucards. He (II) gazed down at the useless and pitiful master that lay still beneath the No Life King's (😍) boot. _Why wasn't he fighting back?!_ It infuriated both Alucards that suddenly he wasn't fighting like before. They both knew he was a perfect match and could easily match their strength and power, so why was he just lying there and accepting the punishment?! Deep down did he believe that he deserved it for the way he has treated Seras? But they both found that so hard to believe even though there clearly wasn't any other answer for why he would just accept this form of punishment. Alucard (II) gritted his teeth and he snarled lowly at the miserable pest before he slammed his boot down on the male's balls.

"Damn it!" He (II) swore with clenched fists. "Why do you just lay there and take it?! Stand up, King of fools, and fight back!" While the two Alucards tried getting their opponent to fight, the Sebastians were having absolutely no problem. The three demons were a blur in the corridor as they bounced around and fought, two trying to teach the one a valuable lesson. With more tears running down her face, Seras turned to stare at her doppelgänger. The No Life Queen (II) had such a wide grin on her face, looking as if she was enjoying the show immensely.

"Please," Seras begged of her (II) in a whisper, gaining the other Draculina's attention. The small blonde's (II) grin fell and she shifted her head to blink stupidly at the crying vampire. "Please, help me stop this. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Please, stop this." The No Life Queen (II) sighed before her eyes flickered back to the fight. Just like her mates (II) and Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) , she (II) believed that Seras' real master and Sebastian needed to learn a lesson. But, she (II) couldn't stand to see the girl cry. She was clearly in pain and didn't want to see her mates get hurt, even if they were complete asses to her.

"Fine," The No Life Queen (II) submitted with a displeased look on her face. She (II) carefully set her collie down on the floor before she flitted down the corridor to stop the two demons from tearing apart the other. Seras smiled in relief and she quickly set down Sammy so she could go off and break up the Alucards. The smile instantly vanished from her face as she focused on her mission. Her gaze flickered back to her master who still lay on the floor in submit while the other two took their anger out on him. She didn't understand at all why her Sire wasn't fighting back, but she didn't put too much thought into it. The little vampire raced down the corridor as fast as she could, which wasn't at all fast compare to the others, but she didn't care.

"Stop!" She yelled at the two Alucards again while the one (II) fisted her master's hair and raised him up only to punch him hard in the face. When she finally reached them, Seras forced herself between the two Alucards. She pushed them away so they couldn't do anymore damage and fell onto her knees before her master. "Master!" The small blonde exclaimed and she hurriedly reached out to check his injuries, but paused midway. Her Sire sat in front of her with an impassive look on his face. His lip was busted, he had bruises all along his face, he was bleeding from somewhere on the top of his head, his throat was bruised, and she couldn't even imagine how much pain he was down below. Her hands fell back to her side and she lowered her head in submit. _That's right; he wasn't too fond of her so he didn't want her hanging on him._ She reminded herself. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks while her lips formed a deep frown.

"I'm…sorry, Master." Seras whispered to him. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

" _You're_ apologizing to _him_?!" Alucard (II) snarled at her with clenched fists.

"You shouldn't have to apologize at all to him, Seras." The other vampire (😍) told her with clear disappointment in his eyes. "I don't know if you're scared of him and that's why you're apologizing, but you don't have to be afraid of him. _We won't_ let him hurt you." Alucard's teeth cracked in his mouth from clenching them too hard and the look in his eyes darkened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seras, afraid of him? And they actually thought he would hurt her? Such pain swelled in his chest and it was so discomforting that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Master," Seras was whispering before he could say anything. His look softened a little before he glanced back at her. The small blonde stared at him with forlorn eyes as she slowly leaned in. Alucard stiffened as his little servant wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her chest into his, and bared her throat for him. "My…blood," She whispered to him even though all of his wounds had already healed. "Please, have some of my blood, Master."

"Seras," The elder vampire whispered her name lowly as one of his arms snaked around her petite waist. He eyed her throat, but surprisingly, hunger didn't rise. Another feeling did though. The pain in his chest was smothered by…warmth. His heart started to beat hard against his ribcage and his hand trembled against her lower back. The girl's lips pulled into a deep frown and she bared more of her throat for him while making a distressed sound.

"Please," She whispered to him, knowing that this was all her fault. She just wanted to be a good servant to him. She didn't want him to hate her anymore. Warm tears trickled down her face while she tried pulling him closer so he was more tempted to bite her. _Why wasn't he taking her blood? Was she really that repulsive to him now?_ "Master, please." Seras continued to beg to him through sobs. "You need blood," Alucard gasped softly against her throat when he remembered what he had told her days ago. He had pinned her to the bed and fed from her veins. Afterwards he had lectured her for not offering her sweet blood to her hungry Sire and for being a lousy servant. Now, here she was trying to be the best servant she could possibly be. Even though how appetizing her blood smelled, he didn't want it. He wasn't in need of it and he couldn't possibly indulge himself with her blood after the way he treated her…what he had said to her.

While Seras was young and foolish, she has been nothing but perfect, even with all of her flaws intact. _He_ has been a lousy master to her, especially during the course of this adventure and all because he was offended by the sight of their doppelgängers being mated to her. But why was he offended? Seras may not be the right mate for _him_ , but he knew that she was going to grow into a strong vampire one day and make someone else a very happy mate. It just wasn't him or Michaelis. But yet, all these damn doppelgängers were putting thoughts, ideas, and pointless hopes into his Childe's head. It wasn't her fault and he shouldn't have snapped at her or said such things.

"Seras," He whispered her name again before he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his lap. Seras was bewildered when she found herself being fully pressed up against her master with his face buried in the crook of her neck and hair. He held her close to him while he lightly nuzzled her throat. "I'm sorry," Alucard whispered in her ear causing her eyes to widen. "You're not worthless to me." His heart was going absolutely ballistic in his chest now. He's never felt this way before. What was his Childe doing to him? "You are a unique, little vampire that is very dear to me." The elder vampire then snickered with his usual trademark grin on his face. "Even though you are one of the weakest, you are the _best_ fledgling I've ever had in my long life."

"Master," Seras whispered and her arms tightened around his neck before she buried her face in his throat. A frown then formed on the elder vampire's face. He hoped that he wasn't leading her on. He didn't want her to start thinking that they were going to become lovers now or anything. She was his Childe, and he adored her, but that's all she'll ever be to him. Wasn't that enough for her? This whole mess has gotten to all of their heads, especially hers. She was living in a fantasy that just couldn't come true. It was a fantasy that wasn't meant to be real. She can have her fun with their doppelgängers and get it all out of her system, but hopefully she'll put it all behind her once they return home. Alucard gently pulled out of her embrace before his Childe got any ideas. With a small blush, she slipped off of his lap to sit next to him on the floor. The small blonde then smiled brightly up at him with a certain sparkle in her eyes that made him smile softly back. He was thankful that he could make amends with his little Draculina.

"Sickening," Alucard (II) snarled as he glowered down at the two. "You disappoint me, Police Girl. I honestly can't believe you're forgiving him after all he has done and said." The small blonde frowned before she pulled back her head to stare up at the glowering males.

"Why shouldn't I forgive him?" She questioned them. "People say and do stupid things all the time, especially when they're not in the right state of mind. This whole dimension hopping has gotten to all of our heads. We just want to get home where everything is normal."

"…tell you again, let go." Sebastian growled. All four turned their heads to see a fuming No Life Queen (II) walking casually down the corridor with a fistful of the demon's hair. He was bent over with his neck in a painful position to accommodate her small height. His eyes burned with such fury and his shadow twisted and turned beneath him. Her mate (II) and Michaelis (😍) followed close behind with wide smirks on their faces.

"Touch her and die," Sebastian (II) purred, daring the other male to harm his mate (II). When Seras (II) finally reached the group of Alucards and the Draculina, she (II) roughly threw Sebastian down onto his knees before her doppelgänger.

"Say it!" The No Life Queen (II) snarled at him and she bared her fangs to further intimidate the creature that couldn't be daunted. The demon scoffed as he glared up at her. He hadn't the faintest idea, but when she (II) caught up to their group and fought him, he _couldn't_ fight back. Something within him put a lock on his powers and strength to keep from hurting her. He didn't even try to pull himself free from her grasp when she dragged him down the corridor by his hair. He didn't understand it at all, but knew it was connected to the kiss he had shared with Seras days ago. "Say it!" The little vampire (II) ordered him again before she punched him hard in the back of his head.

The demon gritted his teeth and his red orbs shone even brighter. But instead of arguing, he shifted his head to finally meet Seras' gaze. His look softened gradually as he stared down into those stunning blue orbs. She had such a curious little look on her face as she blinked stupidly at him. His heart pounded in his chest, the blood rushed through his veins faster, his stomach felt all weird, and it felt like his face was heating up. _Can demons blush?_ He had to wonder, but didn't linger long on that thought. With a deep sigh, Sebastian bowed his head to the small creature in front of him.

"I apologize for my behavior from earlier." He said outright, but from the tone of his voice they all knew that he wasn't truly sorry. This earned him another punch in the head from the Draculina (II). When her fist slammed into the back of his head, the force knocked him off balance and he fell forward. To his surprise, he didn't hit the floor, but landed on something soft and warm. Sebastian gasped and his eyes flew open wide when he caught a familiar scent. The demon was bewildered to find that he had knocked right into Seras. His face was pressing into her chest with the rest of his body pinning her to the floor. His wavering red eyes narrowed on the outline of her tight nipple through her shirt. His mouth suddenly became so dry and his cock started to pulsate painfully in his pants as it slowly started to harden.

"Um…Sebastian?" Seras murmured whose entire face was now a dark shade of red. She gawked at the demon whose face was still in her breasts! How long was he going to stay there? She didn't mind at all! But they were…kind of in the middle of something and were surrounded by people!

"Now he has two things to apologize for." The No Life Queen (II) grumbled while she crossed her arms over her chest. "Who knew this Sebastian was such a pervert." Hearing this, Sebastian bolted up into a sitting position and he again bowed his head to the Draculina before him.

"I am deeply sorry, Seras." Michaelis told her, this time actually sounding sincere. Seras blinked at him as she slowly sat up right.

"For?" The No Life Queen (II) growled with a hint of fang before she dug the tip of her boot into his lower back. The embarrassment drained from the male's eyes and instead annoyance replaced it. He clucked his tongue and clenched his fists.

"For being an unrefined, narcissistic gigolo," Sebastian repeated exactly what Seras (II) had told him to say. "Whatever a gigolo means,"

" _And_?" The Draculina (II) drawled as she shoved her boot further into his spine.

"For being a pervert," The demon sighed while his temple throbbed in aggravation.

"I accept your apology." The small blonde responded with a soft, warm look in her eyes. "And a gigolo is the equivalent of a male whore." Seras chuckled with a childish smile on her face. "So…I guess I owe you an apology as well. I'm sorry, Sebastian. You're not a gigolo…though, I'm sure you would make a lot of cougars happy." The corner of the demon's lips twitched into a smirk and he snickered at her.

"Don't be silly, Seras." Sebastian whispered as he slowly leaned his face in closer towards hers while wrapping his fingers around her chin. The small blonde stiffened in his hold and was unable to look away from his piercing gaze. Her blush spread across her face and down her neck as she trembled. "I can make any woman happy." His lashes lowered over his heated red gaze. "Even the ones that claim that they'll only lust women," He then gave a low, breathy moan that made her shudder and juices trickle into her panties. Suddenly the demon was hit hard in the back of his head.

"Stop playing with her!" The No Life Queen (II) shouted at him and was going to go in for another hit, but was hold back by her mate (II) and Sebastian (😍) . Michaelis sat back up and laughed while staring down at the confused Seras.

"But it's so much fun to tease her." The male purred. The girl's face paled and her heart seemingly stopped in her chest. _He was only teasing her? How could he be so cruel as to do that when he knew how she felt?_ Biting down hard on her tongue, the small blonde looked away from him, humiliated and hurt.

"How come you're allowed to hit him and we're not?" Sebastian (II) asked her (II) with a sigh while his little bride fought to get free so she could kick the other demon's ass.

"Seras doesn't want either of you fighting him, but she said nothing about me kicking their asses!" The little vampire (II) snarled and bared her fangs, looking truly ferocious as she still tried to escape.

"You're…confused and angry…that's why you're being so cruel." Seras whispered. When hearing the words, the demon's smile slowly fell and a sullen look glossed over his eyes. "When we saw _our_ child, _our_ little Luna, you were…so nice to me. You weren't…angry or repulsed that our doppelgängers had a child. You were awed by her. And…when I kissed you…you didn't pull away or object. I could feel you trembling against me…and…you had even moaned. I knew that you wanted to hold me closer to you because…you kept bringing your hands up to try and pull me closer…but you always stopped midway. But…after every time you were nice to me or showed some sort of interest…you would immediately turn cold afterwards…like you were mad at me." The small blonde finally looked back at the demon to see him glaring daggers at her. "I think you're mad at yourself…because…you had started to develop feelings for me…even if it is just lust." The two stared at each other for a little while longer before the demon shook his head at her.

"You're wrong, Seras." Sebastian said simply to her in a monotone voice. He then broke eye contact with her and climbed to his feet. "Indeed, I was awed by little Luna and I was kind to you only because our daughter was used to seeing her parents together and, as the humans would put it, loving. But, as for that kiss you forced upon me, I was merely curious…" He was cut off by one of his doppelgängers.

"You may be able to fool Seras, but the rest of us know that what you're saying is complete and utter rubbish." Sebastian (II) interrupted with a small smirk.

"It's like what she had said, you could have pushed her away or started to throw insults, but you didn't." Alucard (😍) added as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And you had even moaned during the kiss." The No Life King (II) snickered.

"And tremble?" Sebastian (😍) questioned with an arched brow. "Did somebody cum during that kiss and is now standing here saying he was merely curious?" Seras jumped slightly when hearing this. _Sebastian had cum during their kiss and she hadn't known?!_ _Had she really gotten him all that hot and bothered?!_ "Curious about what? How far she would take it? How she tasted? If she'll be able to distinguish which Sebastian you were and put a stop to it immediately?"

"What was your next excuse?" Alucard (II) chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "That you didn't actually enjoy it and were going to play with her feelings and tease her about the kiss for the rest of eternity?"

"No," Sebastian (II) purred. "You may have been surprised by the kiss, but you weren't set on pulling away. You _wanted_ it. You _wanted her._ And I'm positive you were bursting with all sorts of emotions when she kissed you; after all, she is your mate. Or are you still in denial about that?"

"He is," Alucard (😍) laughed. "Which is why he keeps giving her the cold shoulder and teasing her about her feelings for them."

"She is _not_ my mate," Sebastian responded as he held his head up high and gave each of them a dark look for trying to dissect his emotions and behavior.

"Then explain to us the emotions you had felt when kissing her. You've been with thousands of women I'm sure. Women that you've felt nothing for while you fucked or kissed. But Seras is the only woman thus far that has made you feel anything. You loved kissing her, your body responded with hers in more than one way, and, not to mention, you even allowed our Seras to go down on you." The demon (II) brought to everyone's attention.

"You all keep mentioning how I was overwhelmed with sentiments. Two of you weren't even there when it happened, and I don't recall _ever_ saying that I was jam-packed with all sorts of emotions. I had felt _nothing_ when kissing Seras…" Sebastian had started, but again he was interrupted, but by one of the quietest people there. Seras sprung to her feet, lunged forward to cup the demon's face into her hands, and leaned in to firmly press her lips against his. Almost instantly, Sebastian stiffened and his eyes flew open in bewilderment. The same thing that happened before happened again. His body responded with a shudder, his cock throbbed, his arms wanted to pull her in more, and so many different emotions came over him.

 _No, he couldn't allow this to happen a second time, and especially not in front of this lot who were just trying to prove him wrong. He needed to stop it._ With a heavy heart, Sebastian closed his eyes before he grasped the girl's arms in a bruising hold and he roughly pushed her away. Their lips smacked when her mouth was forced away from his and she stumbled back into Alucard (II). A deep, unsettling depression filled the small blonde's eyes, but the demon chose to ignore her while he tried catching his bearings. He attempted to calm his mind and body back down from that small exhilarating moment. He just hoped that none of them had witnessed that he had almost succumbed to her once again. After a long several seconds, Sebastian finally looked back at the little vampire with ominous red orbs.

"Don't be so naïve, Seras. Just because their spouting nonsense doesn't mean you have to listen to it all. And you will _not_ kiss me so boldly again. I've had enough of your childish fantasies of us." The demon told her in a strict tone and hoped that this time he got through to her. Hot tears pricked at the Draculina's eyes and she was finding it very hard to catch her breath. Unable to find her voice or look away from him, she nodded her head while trying to contain sobs of pain. Her fingernails bit into the palm of her hands just to try and keep herself from crying in front of him. _Why couldn't he feel what she felt when kissing him? Why did he love to hurt her?_

"I'm sorry," Her apology came out as a whimper that was clearly full of pain. The anger slowly vanished from Sebastian's eyes as he stared at her. He couldn't help but think that she looked and sounded like the way he felt. He was all torn up inside, but she was undoubtedly heartbroken…maybe even just broken.

"You are such scum!" The No Life Queen (II) exclaimed, but this time, she didn't bother in trying to beat some sense into him.

"Why?" Sebastian questioned her (II) with a displeased look on his face. His brows drew together and his lips formed a frown before he turned to face her. "Because I'm not acknowledging her as my mate? Just because Seras is my mate in other dimensions doesn't mean she is my mate in my own dimension. I can freely chose on my own who I wish to take up as a bride and shouldn't have to be forced to mate with someone just because she has developed feelings for me. I do not return Victoria's feelings and I never will. I've tried letting her down easily on more than one occasion, but none of you wish to listen so I'm done. The next time she or someone else tries forcing this mating ritual onto me, I will show her the demon that lies beneath this skin. Maybe then she will stop."

"But you haven't been letting her down easy. You've just been playing with her emotions." Sebastian (😍) clarified. "You had just done it in front of us all."

"I stand by what I said and if this conversation continues, I will keep true to my promise." Michaelis announced while he studied each of them carefully. When they all remained silent for a good thirty seconds, the demon shifted his head to stare at the Alucard from his dimension. Seras' real master was leaned back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and his head lowered so he was staring at the floor in disinterest. He hadn't participated once in the conversation or even tried backing him up. "I think we should be going now." This earned Alucard's attention. The elder vampire lifted his head to finally look at the fuming demon, but wasn't fazed by the glare he was receiving from him. With a sigh, the master vampire pushed off of the wall and retrieved the controller from his coat pocket.

"Let's go, Police Girl." Alucard ordered his servant. Seras jumped slightly and she quickly looked down in search for something.

"Sammy!" She called for the pup and gently slapped her leg. A small bark sounded in the hall before the dog appeared from further down the corridor. He happily came to his master's side so he could be picked up and rest comfortably in her warm arms. Seras rushed to her own master's side to latch one of her hands onto his coat sleeve, but he barely paid any attention to his fledgling. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were both still absorbed in the recent conversation while they made their way over to place a hand on Seras' shoulders.

As soon as they were all touching, Alucard pressed down on the third button and they were gone from that dimension. The letter and numbers that appeared on the screen this time were: A-664. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both gasped when Seras vanished right before their very eyes. Unlike her master and Sebastian who didn't notice her absence.

"Seras, she's gone." The elder vampire (😍) announced. Alucard released a tired sigh and he lowered his head.

"Of course she is," He muttered under his breath before he glanced down at where she had been from the corner of his eye. His eyes then trailed back upwards to inspect their area. They were in some corridor in some mansion. But this was a different manor. It seemed to be far older and located elsewhere considering the windows gave a perfect view of the mountains. "Romania," He murmured under his breath with nostalgia in his eyes. After a hundred years, he was finally seeing his homeland. This time when Alucard looked back at the corridor he paid close attention to every little detail. He could feel all the other vampires that lived here; his colony. _His doppelgänger was living here instead of at the castle? Was there a reason to that? And…why wasn't Seras here with them? Was she back in England?_ _Why hadn't she joined her master's colony?_ Once he was freed from the Hellsing family, he would love to take his Childe with him to Romania. She would make as a valuable asset to his court. He couldn't help but snicker at the thought of her playing the role of a knight protecting her king.

"How are we going to find Seras? If we're here in Romania she could possibly be in England." Sebastian sighed.

"The only person to know that would be her master." Sebastian (😍) spoke up, but was interrupted with a snicker.

"The last time we asked our doppelgängers for help, we were sent on a wild goose chase to Germany." Michaelis reminded them (😍) before he scowled at the two (😍) .

"And what are the chances that these two in this dimension will do that to us?" Alucard (😍) questioned.

"I would say pretty high chances. We love to aggravate people." Sebastian muttered.

"There is no harm in trying. We just have to be careful this time around." Alucard finally spoke up before he started heading down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked him with an arched brow.

"To find our doppelgängers. They have to be around here somewhere." The elder vampire purred with a wide grin on his face. He mainly just wanted to explore and reminisce a little. The three males sighed in unison before following after the mad king. They walked aimlessly down the corridor. Their eyes flickered from the paneled windows to examine the line of portraits on the wall to the magnificent wooden doors that gleamed from the moon's light to the golden light fixtures on the wall. It all really was impressive and more to their tastes.

"We really must find Seras. Too much time is being wasted and she could be in possible danger for all we know." Sebastian (😍) murmured as his eyes flickered towards Alucard who led them down the corridor.

"She can protect herself." Her master purred with a deviant glint in his eyes. "I can always rely on her demon to get her out of any situation."

"And if she comes across someone who is far stronger than she is?" The demon (😍) continued on while his brown irises flickered to a blood red.

"You have such little faith in her." Sebastian chimed in with a light chuckle and a rather pleased look on his face. He shifted his head slightly so he could glance back at his doppelgänger from the corner of his eye. "I thought she was your goddess? Shouldn't a goddess be able to take down any man or beast? Or do you two finally admit that Seras is a half-starved, little nitwit?"

"Even Gods and Goddesses have warriors that fight beside or for them." Alucard (😍) replied with a toothy grin.

"Protectors," Sebastian (😍) added on.

"Then you two can go off and protect her. Be her warriors, I don't care. Just leave us in peace." Alucard responded with a wave of his hand while his eyes continued to flicker about the corridor.

"We can't split our group up even more." The demon (😍) sighed. "We must stick together."

"Then I guess you're stuck following us because I'm not finished here. Now, cease your endless prattling." The No Life King raised his voice, but, surprisingly, neither anger nor annoyance shone in his eyes. Just excitement and wonderment glistened there in his orbs with a grin gracing his lips. The sounds of thunder rumbled over the manor and somewhere close by lightning cracked down. Seconds later, the soft patter of rain droplets hitting the glass panels filled the empty corridors. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) frowned in disappointment and wondered silently if their little mate was alright all by herself. Hopefully she was somewhere safe and out of this nasty weather. "So, this is where they're hiding." Alucard purred and his grin widened further. He was more than eager to see his doppelgänger in this dimension.

 _Had this doppelgänger been enslaved by Hellsing? Had he (II) ever left Romania?_ But as soon as that thought occurred, Alucard's grin fell. Wait, if this Alucard (II) had never left Romania, then…he (II) had never met Seras (II). _Was Seras all the way back in England then? Perhaps having appeared in Cheddar where her doppelgänger had died?_ It then occurred to the elder vampire that if Seras (II) had died in Cheddar, then that vampire priest had gotten to her. That low life vampire…had his way with her (II) and had turned her into one of his mindless ghouls. Alucard's stomach twisted uncomfortably knowing this. Thankfully it wasn't _his_ Seras. She was a vampire and could protect herself. _She…can protect herself, can't she?_ Or was he overestimating her power and strength?

"Such a bothersome fledgling," Alucard murmured under his breath before he pushed open the double doors that led to a personal office. The room wasn't very large, but still held many expensive, elegant pieces of furniture that was at least a couple of decades old, if not a century. In the center of the room, placed particularly on a red-gold designed rug, were two maroon loveseats facing each other with a short, but long antique coffee table placed between them. To the left wall were three bookcases with each shelf packed tightly with old, fragile books. To the right of the room was a white fireplace with a fire going and the flames softly crackling in the background. Just above the fireplace was a very old oil painting with the infamous Vlad Dracul posing in his shiny armor. A long, grand sword was strapped to his hip. His green eyes stood out the most with his long black hair hanging around his face and a mustache lining his upper lip with a scraggly beard. Across the room, facing the double doors was a large desk with nothing on it since there was no business that needed handling.

All four males paused in the doorway as they stared into the room, not at all surprised to see that Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) weren't alone. The demon (II) sat on one of the loveseats. He (II) was leaned back with an eager and vivacious blonde kneeled between his legs as she sucked him off. His (II) hand rested on the top of her head, but in all honesty, he (II) looked absolutely bored out of his mind…or dead. His (II) eyes held no sign of emotion or life. He (II) was just…there, staring at the girl impassively. Alucard (II) sat 'comfortably' at his desk with a blonde between his legs as well. This female moaned out and repeatedly giggled while running her hands up and down his (II) body in attempt to further arouse him. But, the elder vampire (II) looked just the same as Sebastian (II), lifeless. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both recognized those looks in the males' (II) eyes and became all the more worried about their (😍) Seras.

As soon as the doors had opened, both females shot straight up with sharp gasps and turned to see the intruders. Neither of the two was all that attractive, even with their breasts hanging out for all to see. The blondes gawked when seeing two more Alucards and Sebastians standing in the doorway. What in the hell was going on? Did their king (II) have something to do with this? Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) both broke from their haze and some life, barely any, appeared in their eyes. They (II) stared down at the females curiously before turning their heads to see what the problem was. Instead of becoming angry from the intrusion or looking horrid to be seeing double, both males (II) just furrowed their brows and stared on, slightly intrigued and curious.

"Leave us," Alucard (II) murmured to the females.

"Sir?" The blonde that had been pleasuring the king (II) whispered meekly. She shifted her head to look back at him (II) with unappealing dark green eyes. "Wouldn't…wouldn't you like to…finish first?" She asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"Leave," The elder vampire (II) raised his voice without taking his eyes off of the mysterious visitors. The blonde between his (II) legs frowned in disappointment before she slowly gathered her shirt to cover herself up. Both females then climbed to their feet, bowed their heads, and left.

"Who are you?" Sebastian (II) was the first to speak as he fixed himself so he was decent.

"We are you and they are him clearly, but we're from another dimension." Sebastian stated. "Though, I don't expect you two to believe…"

"We don't care," Alucard (II) interrupted him with a tired look in his eyes. He (II) didn't wish to hear any more of this nonsense. Who cares who they were or where they came from? It was…interesting to see doppelgängers of himself (II) and Sebastian (II), and he (II) can feel that they were quite powerful, but he could also sense that they weren't a threat. And even if they were a threat, what was the point? Let them tear them (II) to shreds and end this hellish nightmare. With a deep sigh, the elder vampire (II) swiveled in his chair so he could watch the rain drops hit the window. The life drained from his (II) eyes again as he fell back into the recesses of his mind and wallowed in that pain he's felt for years.

"She died, didn't she?" Sebastian (😍) broke that silence, causing both males' (II) eyes to fly open wide from the mentioning of her. Alucard and Sebastian's brows furrowed and they shifted their heads to look back at their doppelgängers (😍) who held nothing, but pity and empathy in their (😍) eyes.

"Who?" Alucard asked stupidly.

"Seras," The demon (II) answered his question in a whisper. This time when speaking, his (II) tone wavered a little and he sounded…broken. When looking back, they saw the tears in the male's (II) eyes.

"Fute-mă," (Fuck me,) Alucard murmured under his breath in disbelief and aggravation. Another pair that had lost their (II) mate and were going to cry about it? There was no way in hell Seras was going to persuade him into letting these two (II) come just so they can find happiness with another Seras. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) stepped further into the room and over towards the loveseats so they could talk with the males (II) that had lost their mate. They (😍) knew of their (II) pain and their unquenchable thirst for death.

"How did she die?" The elder vampire (😍) asked softly.

"We don't know," Alucard (II) finally spoke, but he didn't bother looking away from his window. "She left one night, wanting to do the typical things any young girl would do: dance, drink, flirt, and so forth. Michaelis and I had no desire to go, so she went off on her own. She promised us that she would…come home safely…but she didn't. We waited hours and hours until we were finally driven to go out looking for her." He (II) trailed off there, the memory too painful for him (II) to continue.

"We visited the club that she favored the most…but…all we ever found was a room drenched in blood…and no sign of our Seras. We came back here in hope she would turn up eventually…but we're still waiting." Sebastian (II) finished for him (II).

"She was our mate," Alucard (II) whispered mainly to himself. "Our one and only. We lived for so damn long…and finally when we're granted a mate," He (II) trailed off again. The look in his (II) eyes darkened, he gritted his teeth and clenched the arm rests on his chair causing it to crackle under his hands. "We were so dense as not to see it! We had absolutely no time with her as her mates! And she died ruthlessly, alone and scared without knowing that she was our mate. Would she have fought harder to survive if she had known? Would we had sensed that she was in some form of danger and had gone to aid her if…we had realized a lot sooner that she was indeed our mate? Our…mate," He (II) whispered and the pain slowly found its way back into his eyes. "Our little mate," His (II) hands finally released the armrests and he completely fell back into his chair in defeat. "Seras,"

"We understand," Sebastian (😍) murmured, earning their doppelgängers' attention. Alucard (II) swiveled in his chair to look back at the males (😍) curiously. "Our Seras died as well. The death of her anniversary is only a few weeks away; half a century without our mate beside us." This didn't make either of the creatures (II) feel better.

"Fifty years?" Sebastian (II) whispered under his breath.

"And here it feels like three years is an eternity. I can't imagine dwelling in this painful existence for another forty-seven years." Alucard (II) replied with a snicker.

"It is hell," Sebastian (😍) agreed before swallowing the lump that was growing in his throat.

"Before, a century was gone in a blink of an eye…but now…we're aware of every second of every day. It's like…time has slowed down drastically." The demon (II) muttered. The elder vampire's (II) eyes furrowed as he laid his head back lazily against his chair.

"How did your Seras die?" He (II) asked out of curiosity, but regretted it as soon as he asked. _Did he (II) honestly want to know how Seras (😍)_ _died?_ _What if the same thing that happened to their (😍)_ _Seras happened to theirs (II)?_ Sebastian (😍) glanced over at him (II) and he (😍) shook his head.

"Some things are better left unsaid." The demon (😍) responded softly, managing to make both males (II) cringe. _What had happened to their (😍)_ _Seras that it was too appalling to talk about? Had the same thing happened to their (II) Seras?_ Both males (II) wondered in horror. Silence filled the room for a long minute or two. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) both sat there with different horrible scenes playing out in their heads of what possibly happened to Seras (II) and the other Draculina (😍) .

"Where is this club located which your Childe so loved?" Sebastian broke that tense silence. Both males (II) blinked away those horrid, bloody images before pulling back their heads to stare at the demon that seemed so heartless. Neither that Alucard nor Sebastian looked in the least bit staggered or hurt. _Didn't they care at all for the Draculina? Was their Seras dead as well? Or had they never met her? Why were they both so cold?_

"Pardon?" Sebastian (😍) was the one to break the tension this time as he turned to blink stupidly at his doppelgänger.

"Well, I recall her saying that she appears wherever her doppelgänger appears, dead or alive. If their Seras died in a club somewhere, then…" The demon explained, but was cut off by Alucard (😍) .

"Yes, that would be correct." The elder vampire (😍) answered him quickly out of fear that these other males (II) will try and steal Seras from them.

"What was he going on about?" Sebastian (II) questioned him with an arched brow and some form of an idea appeared in his (II) eyes.

"What did he mean that she will appear where she is, dead or alive?" Alucard (II) added and then he was sitting up straight in his chair. "Is…your…" But the male (II) trailed off when he caught sight of something. The elder vampire (II) and demon's (II) eyes narrowed on a soaked little Seras who had walked up behind her master. Her wet hair stuck to her face, her dress clung to her body and was very much see through, and a trembling, whimpering pup was being pressed into her warm, soft breasts. Her blue orbs shone with discomfort and a yearning to be warm. Since she was such a young vampire that didn't drink her blood, her body was still vulnerable to the cold, but thankfully she was immune to sickness. "Seras!" The girl jumped when hearing her name and her eyes flickered upwards to stare at the Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) from this dimension.

"Yes?" She murmured, wondering if she was being mixed up again with their (II) own Seras. When she blinked, her entire world spun as she was roughly rammed into it and fell onto her back hard. The puppy yipped when they were tackled by the elder creatures (II) and his master's face was covered in kisses.

"Damn it, where have you been?" Sebastian (II) hissed lowly while tears trickled down his face. He (II) knew that she wasn't truly his Seras, but he couldn't help but be enthralled to see her and tackle her to the floor. He (II) couldn't help kissing that flesh and those lips that he had missed so very much. He (II) couldn't help, but love and cry over her. They (II) both had missed her so damn much and that pain they had both felt was finally extinguished when seeing their little mate after three long years.

"What?" Seras murmured as she blinked stupidly at the crying males (II). "What are you two talking about?" She whispered. She knew perfectly well that these males (II) weren't her real master and demon or even the elder creatures (😍) had fallen in love with and wanted to protect her. _Were the Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) in this dimension emotional?_ She honestly couldn't think of any other reason of why they (II) would tackle her to the floor and kiss her in such a way. The girl then giggled and she smiled bashfully up at the males (II). "Do you have a towel to spare? It's raining outside," She said as if they (II) didn't know. The males (II) gave her a strange look before grinning softly down at her. Hearing her giggle, seeing that beautiful smile, and watching those orbs sparkle brought such familiar warmth back to their (II) hearts. They (II) loved this little creature dearly.

"Of course," Sebastian (II) murmured as they (II) carefully climbed off of her.

"How did you find us?" The other demon (😍) asked as he came up behind them to help the girl to her feet. Seras happily took his (😍) that he offered to her and sprung to her feet.

"Well, every instinct in my body was screaming at me not to come in this direction because there were six powerful psychopaths here." She replied with a childish smile, earning a cackle from her Sire.

"Only you wouldn't listen to your instincts, Police Girl." Alucard responded with a toothy grin. "Such a peculiar vampire,"

"I found you guys, didn't I?! Who else was I going to find here, honestly?!" Seras exclaimed and then she stuck her tongue out at him. "Besides, the manor wasn't far from town. Was I supposed to just wait for you lot to come and find me?"

"No, of course not," Sebastian (😍) responded with a snicker and a warm smile.

"I thought you said that your mate is dead." Sebastian (II) spoke up while a white towel appeared in one of his open hands. He (II) handed the towel off to the soaked little vampire.

"Thanks," She muttered softly, but instead of drying herself off, she dried off Sammy. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) both frowned at the males (II) who were starting to glower at them (😍) for 'lying'.

"She is," The elder vampire (😍) growled lowly with a dark look in his eyes. He (😍) then gestured his head towards the small blonde. "I didn't sire this one."

"She's mine," Alucard answered.

"She doesn't deserve to be yours!" The No Life King (😍) suddenly snarled and he drove his sharpened nails into his arm to keep himself from kicking the shit out of the other male. Seras jumped from the outburst and she looked back at the two Alucards in worry, hoping that another fight won't break out between them again.

"Alucard," The small blonde whispered in a strict tone. The elder vampire (😍) turned his dark gaze onto her and he gritted his teeth in fury.

"He doesn't," He (😍) spoke directly to her. "Neither of them does."

"Neither of them?" Alucard (II) questioned him (😍) , believing that he (😍) was referring to him (II) and the other Alucard.

"Him and Michaelis; not you." The elder vampire (😍) huffed. "Unlike them, you two actually cared for and loved your mate. These two…"

"Don't start!" Seras interrupted with a dark look and she stomped her little foot. "I don't need another fight starting between you two and my master!" Alucard (😍) trembled from his rage as he drove his nails further into his arm, but he didn't say another word for her sake. The little vampire jumped when Sebastian (II) carefully placed a clean towel over her head and started to gently dry her hair.

"What is going on?" The demon (II) asked her in a whisper.

"Nothing," The girl sighed. "They just don't like my master very much and vice versa."

"Why?" Alucard (II) asked while he studied the other males carefully.

"Because we don't want to fuck her," Her master growled lowly and was thrown a dirty look from his Childe.

"That's not the reason!" She barked at him.

"It's because they don't appreciate her." Sebastian (😍) announced. "You should see the way they treat her."

"And now they're mocking her endlessly because she found out recently that they really are her mates." Alucard (😍) added.

"Really?" Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) responded simultaneously, looking as if they (II) were about to tear these males' a new one.

"She's _not_ our mate." Alucard corrected them (😍) .

"And we have no desire to ever be her mate." Sebastian chimed in.

"I said to stop!" Seras raised her voice once again.

"No, you didn't. You said, 'don't start'." Sebastian (😍) corrected her with a crooked smirk.

"Don't start, stop, same difference." She muttered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well then, it's a good thing you have these two watching out for you." Alucard (II) spoke up as he gestured towards the elder creatures (😍) . A smirk cracked the demon's (II) face and he nodded his head in agreement as he continued drying her hair.

"Yes, perhaps they'll mate with you. Or, you can stay here…" Michaelis (II) had started, but was cut off.

"Police Girl is not staying here. She's returning home with us." Her master interrupted with a displeased look on his face.

"That's not _your_ decision." Seras bewildered them all with this answer. Alucard jolted slightly and his red eyes flickered towards his Childe's fuming ones to see that she was actually glowering at him.

"What are you talking about, Seras?!" Sebastian raised his voice when a sudden fury came over him and his eyes flickered to a blood red color. "You're not actually considering staying here, are you?"

"What I'm saying is that if I want to stay or if I want to mate with this Alucard and Sebastian, I'm going to. I'm going to do what makes me happy." She told them outright only causing their anger to manifest.

"You're not thinking clearly, _Childe_." Alucard growled lowly as he tried to keep himself from yelling or shaking some damn sense into her. "These dimensions are getting to your head and playing with your emotions. You _have_ to return home with us."

"I don't _have_ to do anything." The little vampire snarled lowly while her blue irises flickered to that marvelous shade of crimson. "As of right now, nothing is decided. But I'm just letting you guys know ahead of time that there is a chance I'm not returning with you to our rightful dimension." Alucard's eyes narrowed on her to take in that lovely wrath of hers. He tried to become composed, but he was so angry, so confused, so…hurt.

"Are we so cruel that you would actually consider abandoning us?" Her master asked her softly.

"It's funny that you would use that word, Master, abandon." Seras murmured as the fury was slowly replaced with sadness. A sour taste appeared in her mouth and her stomach felt all weird, but she tried to bury her guilt.

"And why is it that it's so funny to you?" He asked her. The small blonde sighed through her nose while she looked her master over carefully a couple of times. Finally her eyes settled on one spot, deciding to just stare at his cravat instead of those sorrowful eyes.

"Because you're the one who's pushing me away." She whispered. "Do you not even realize that you're doing it?" Alucard clenched his fists before he looked away from his Childe. His eyes burned in their sockets, but none of that anger was directed towards his Draculina.

"Very well, then. You do whatever you have to do in order to achieve happiness. Even if that means you have to desert us. But just know that if you do end up staying and mating with one of these fools, you can't return home because the device will no longer be in your possession." The elder vampire told her in a stern voice, mainly hoping to scare some sense into her, but his Childe remained unfazed. She merely nodded her head to him.

"Yes, Sir." She responded. The girl then jumped with a sharp gasp when Sebastian (II) wrapped his arms around her from behind. The demon (II) leaned down to place his chin on her shoulder while resting his head against hers. His (II) dark locks of hair mixed with her blonde spikes and his brown orbs flickered upwards to meet with stunning blue sapphires.

"So, you're contemplating on staying here with us?" Michaelis (II) spoke in a low, seductive tone. His (II) hands tightened around her flat stomach and he tried pulling her closer until her ass was pressing into his groin. Her eyes widened, her face flushed, and her stomach tightened further from the guilt.

"Oh…Uh…No…I just meant…I mean…Not this dimension particularly. Just…You know. Wherever…those…two go." Seras muttered unintelligible words while she pointed towards Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) . "Sorry for the confusion." She apologized softly with a small, bashful smile. The demon (II) frowned at her and his brows drew together in disappointment.

"No?" He (II) repeated. His (II) eyes flickered about her face as his heart throbbed in his chest. _Was fate so cruel that they would present them with a Seras only to have her taken away a second time from them?_ Seras jumped with another gasp when the elder vampire (II) grabbed her roughly by the chin and forced her to look up at him. His (II) orbs held nothing but fury and pain, and she could have sworn that she could actually see tears welling up in those hurtful, old red eyes. _What had she done wrong?_

"Why?" Alucard (II) growled and his fingers tightened around her chin. The little vampire's heart skipped a beat as she watched a blood tear slide down the mad king's face. "Why won't you stay?" Again, the girl was more than confused. _Why were they (II) so attached to her? Didn't they (II) know that she wasn't their (II) Seras?_

"Alucard," Seras whispered his (II) name while tears trickled down her face too. She couldn't stand seeing him (II) cry! It wrenched her heart! "Please…don't cry,"

"Say it again," He (II) interrupted her. Her brows rose before furrowing.

"What?" She murmured, but wasn't given an answer. Instead, the elder vampire (II) swept down and he captured her lips in a hard, but searing kiss. Seras stiffened in Sebastian's (II) arms and her lashes closed over her tear filled eyes. His (II) kiss slowly got gentler until his lips dissipated from hers. She wondered why he (II) had cut the kiss short, but got her answer when she heard his soft sobs. The girl's eyes flew open to see rogue blood tears running down the elder vampire's (II) face. In attempt to hide the weakness that he (II) was displaying, he leaned down further to press his cheek against hers and bury his face into her hair. "Al-u-card," Seras muttered below a whisper, but he (II) had heard her perfectly. The No Life King (II) wrapped his long arms around his little queen.

"Say it again," He (II) ordered her in a whisper. This time, she understood what he (II) was asking for and gave him a soft smile.

"Alucard," She said just for him (II). His (II) arms tightened around her. "Why do you two cry?" She asked them (II) and hoped to whatever God that was listening that she hadn't offended the monsters.

"You look and sound like her. You act like her. Your mind and soul are just as pure as hers. You _are_ her." Alucard (II) told her through painful sobs. "Why won't you stay?" Seras again furrowed her brows and her smile fell. _What on Earth were they going on about?_

"You mean Seras?" She asked them (II) stupidly. "If you guys miss her so much…then…why don't you just go and see her? I'm sure she would have been more than happy if you had went out with her tonight. Maybe tell her how you feel?"

"Seras, what are you talking about?" Sebastian (😍) growled lowly at her. _Was she trying to drive the knife further into their (II) already broken hearts? How could she be so cruel? Or did she really not know that their (II) mate was dead?_ "Seras," The demon (😍) sighed. "Their…mate…is gone." This earned him (😍) a strange look from her.

"We are…talking about Seras, right?" She asked, again completely lost and extremely confused. _Was Seras not their mate in this dimension? Then why were they so hung up on her? This all was so confusing!_

"You're even daft like her." Sebastian (II) muttered in her ear before both males (II) finally pulled away and stood up straighter.

"I am completely lost." She admitted with a nod of her head. "I'm sorry, but are you saying that Seras is…dead…in this dimension?"

"What do you not understand?" Her master questioned in frustration. "It's not hard at all to piece together why they're so broken or the absence of the other Seras. Of course she's dead, you fool!" Seras drew her head back as she studied each male carefully who all stared back at her like she was the idiot.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand." She admitted to them with a shrug of her shoulders. She then gestured her head towards the window, the direction towards town. "I _saw_ Seras tonight. She was dancing her heart out at some loud and obnoxious club. Man, she's got moves! This Seras is far more graceful and cool!" Seras laughed with a bright smile.

"What do you mean you saw her?!" Sebastian (II) snapped at her. The little vampire's smile fell and she shifted her head to stare back at the demon (II).

"Well, I think I would know it if I saw myself since we're identical." Seras responded sassily. "I _saw_ Seras there. Her hair was a bit longer and her clothes a little more revealing, but it was definitely her. I know it. I am supposed to appear where my doppelgänger is, and she was most definitely there, killing it on the dance floor." She then arched a brow. "Why did you think she was dead?" But both males (II) were so silent while they tried comprehending what she had just told them. _Their mate was alive? How? Was she purposely trying to distance herself from them? Why? What had they done something wrong that she has come to hate them?_ Alucard (II) then reached out to grab one of Seras' arms, unintentionally bruising it from grasping it so tightly.

"Show us!" He (II) practically begged of her. "Show us where she is! Which club?! Where is she?!"

"I-I don't know, the club's name was in Romanian or something. I can't read or speak Romanian." Seras murmured while she tried brushing his (II) hand off of her and winced in pain. "Please, Alucard, you're hurting me." The elder vampire (II) willingly loosened his grasp, but roughly pulled on her.

"Please, show us where she is, Seras." He (II) begged in a whisper. "Please, take us to her."

A small blonde (II) stepped out of a noisy nightclub late in the night. The weather had finally calmed down somewhat and there was only a light drizzle of rain, but a little water never hurt anyone. The girl (II) was breathtakingly beautiful. Her (II) pale skin practically glowed under the moon's light. Her (II) crimson eyes pierced through the darkness and made every man she looks at cum in his pants on the spot. Her (II) soft pink lips were parted slightly, but she didn't take any breaths of air since oxygen wasn't a necessity. Her (II) spikey hair poured over her shoulders and bounced with each step she took. Her (II) long legs were the first thing men noticed since her long sleeved, laced, skin baring silhouette black dress just barely came to mid-thigh. The little vampire (II) didn't worry at all about sexual predators though because she was the real monster that would tear him apart and eat him up.

The rain dripped onto her (II) face and caused strands of hair to stick to her, but it only triggered her to smile. She (II) loved the rain. The small blonde (II) pulled back her head to gaze up at the cloudy, dark sky and she moaned out as the cold droplets of water landed on her bare throat. She (II) was so horny, but hadn't found any men at the club that she wanted to take home. She (II) supposed that she could just go solo tonight; after all, her right hand was her closest and most dearest of friends. With a soft chuckle, she (II) narrowed her eyes down the street and continued on her way home. But it wasn't long before her (II) instincts kicked in on her. Besides rainwater, she (II) picked up on more than one scent. The hairs on the back of her (II) neck rose when she sensed six powerful beings and a weak little vampire somewhere on the same street as her. But she (II) couldn't pinpoint their location…yet. Listening closely, she (II) was able to hear footsteps over the rain and thunder.

Instead of being scared, this only aroused her (II) further and she couldn't help but moan out again. Was she (II) going to be battling someone tonight or be taking home a lover? Maybe both? The little vampire (II) stopped in the middle of the sidewalk before she swiftly turned around and placed a hand on her hip. She (II) narrowed her eyes down the street to see the seven beings that had been following after her. As soon as she (II) had stopped, they paused as well. Two of them gawked at her (II) like they had never seen a woman before. To her (II) astonishment, these men (II) looked sort of familiar. _Where had she (II) seen them (II) before? Her (II) dreams?_ They (II) did look awfully similar to the men she (II) dreamt about often. In that case, was she (II) dreaming right now? But then the small blonde's (II) focus latched on to the woman who looked exactly like her. Her (II) smile fell as she cocked her head to the side and stared at the child-like version of herself. The weak, little vampire was incredibly cute. A bright smile crossed over her (II) face and the sexier version of herself (II) cocked her head to the side as her (II) lashes lowered so her crimson orbs glimmered alluringly.

"You're so kawaii," The little vampire (II) purred to her doppelgänger. "Adorabil," (Adorable,) She (II) repeated in Romanian just in case the girl didn't understand English. Her (II) high heels softly clacked against the concrete as she leisurely made her way to them. "De ce arăți ca mine?" (Why do you look like me?)

"Tu?" (You?) One of the gawking men (II) whispered in Romanian in disbelief. "Sunteți cu adevărat aici?" (Are you really here?) He (II) continued on. "În viaţă? Seras?" (Alive?) The little vampire that she (II) had been speaking to grabbed onto that same man's (II) arm and she gently pulled on his sleeve.

"I told you guys that I saw her." She told them. The small blonde's (II) brows drew together.

"Seras?" She (II) repeated, the name sounding unfamiliar to her and quite foreign. She (II) then paused on the sidewalk again and frowned at the strange group. "I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken. I am not and don't know a Seras." As she was turning, one of them was speaking again.

"You're her, I can _feel_ it." The male (II) that had been whispering in Romanian told her (II). She (II) shifted her head to look back at him (II) oddly. "You don't remember us though! Why is that?! What happened?!" Her (II) eyes flew open then and she gaped at the lot.

"What?" She (II) murmured. Indeed she had lost her memories and so had started a new life. She (II) had found friends who jokingly called her Alice since she was lost, like the character from Wonderland. The name eventually stuck and that's who she (II) has been for the past three years. She (II) hadn't met a single person who knew her…until tonight. Her (II) crimson eyes stayed glued to the strange man that had been speaking to her, wanting to remember him, but just couldn't. "You know…who…I am?" She (II) whispered and then took several cautious steps towards them. "You know me? _Really_ know me?" The more she (II) asked, the quicker her pace became. The males (II) that had been gawking at her (II) finally showed another expression that made her heart beat fast. The strange dark haired men (II) grinned at her (II) before they also started making their way towards her.

"Yes," Alucard (II) purred.

"You've been missing for three long years." Sebastian (II) snickered. The forgetful little Seras' (II) heart skipped a beat and then she was running the rest of the way towards them (II). _They knew who she was! Finally, real friends and/or family that actually knew her! People that have missed and loved her! People that she can finally love and be with! Someone who won't abandon her!_ Tears welled up in the young woman's (II) eyes, but soon found her arms wrapped around the males (II) and her face buried in one of their chests.

"Please, tell me this is real!" She (II) begged of them (II) through sobs as her hands fisted the materials of their clothing. Both males (II) purred in satisfaction and grinned down at their (II) little mate. Sebastian (II) stroked over her (II) pretty long hair while Alucard (II) happily wrapped his arm around her lower back. "Please tell me that this isn't all a dream that I'm going to wake from!" She (II) begged, having had so many dreams…or rather nightmares of moments like these. Pulling back her (II) head, she gazed up at them (II) to confirm that those were the same men from her dreams. "Please be real," She (II) whispered while more tears streamed down her face.

"We are real, Seras." Sebastian (II) whispered softly to his little mate (II) before he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Now you promise us that you're really here and that you're not going to disappear again."

"I promise!" Seras (II) exclaimed as she cried harder. "I promise!"

"Good," Alucard (II) purred as his red orbs glimmered beneath his lashes. He (II) brushed wet strands of hair out of her face and purred louder as his fingertips stroked over her cheek. "Amnesia," He (II) snickered. "What happened? Did you fall down the stairs again and hit your head?"

"Or maybe it was the high heels? She probably fell and smacked her head on the pavement. But I see that you've gotten better walking in them." Sebastian (II) commented while he stared down at her (II) black stilettos.

"And your hair," The elder vampire (II) murmured as he ran his fingers through her long locks. "You grew it out. It's gorgeous,"

"Quite lovely," The demon (II) agreed. Seras (II) laughed and used the palm of her hand to clean her face of her tears.

"God, I wish that I remembered you both." She (II) said through laughs.

"Perhaps you will overtime; we might trigger those long forgotten memories." Alucard (II) whispered to her (II) and his grin widened.

"If not, we can always push you down the stairs again." Sebastian (II) said jokingly and they all three laughed. Seras' (II) crimson orbs then flickered over the elder vampire's (II) shoulder to stare at their doppelgängers.

"Who are they then?" She (II) asked as she gestured her head towards the doubles.

"I don't think you'll believe us if we told you." The demon (II) snickered as he cupped her (II) face into his hands and he sweetly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "But I can tell you that I don't think they'll be staying for much longer." Seras (II) gave a strange look and she glanced back at her doppelgänger.

"Now," Alucard (II) purred as his fingers curled around her (II) and he tilted back her head so her gaze met his. He (II) flashed a toothy grin while his fingers distractingly caressed over her flesh. "About that promise you made us three years ago, I would like to add onto it." The Draculina (II) smirked naughtily and gave them (II) both such a heated look that they couldn't help, but shudder under her gaze.

"What promise did I make and what are you going to add?" She (II) lowly while her hands caressed up his (II) chest to wrap her arms around his neck. Alucard (II) growled softly and pressed his body into hers.

"You promised us that you would come back," The elder vampire (II) answered in a purr.

"And in return we promised that we would…Well; let's just say have our own special kind of fun." Sebastian (II) added as his fingers caressed up one of her wet arms. Seras (II) laughed sweetly at this.

"I'm down for that," She (II) purred, already having been annoyingly aroused for the past two hours.

"But, instead of getting down and dirty," Alucard (II) interrupted, reminding her (II) that he wanted to add something to their promise. "We get down and dirty and mate?" The little vampire (II) jumped and her eyes became wide in her head.

"Mate?" She (II) repeated. "Seriously? You guys…are…my mates?" The small blonde (II) then beamed up at them (II) with a beautiful smile that showed off her pearly fangs.

"Can't you feel it, darling?" The demon (II) asked her (II) in a whisper as he interlaced their fingers. "Is your heart not racing in your chest?" He (II) asked while he leaned down to brush his lips over her (II) wet cheek. "Is your demon not purring in contentment?"

"My very soul is speaking to me right now." She (II) whispered and leaned in closer to nuzzle the side of his (II) face. "We were meant to be," She (II) purred softly.

Down the walkway, Seras watched on with a bright smile on her face. She was more than happy that Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) were reunited with their mate. They (II) looked so happy together! Her smile brightened further and her orbs sparkled with endearment.

"You helped them found their mate, can we leave now?" Sebastian sighed in what to be exhaustion, but his eyes remained on their doppelgängers (II). Warmth slowly grew in his brown orbs, but he would never admit to Seras or anyone else for that matter that he found it engaging. The small blonde shifted her head to frown up at him for his tone of voice.

"Yeah, I guess." She murmured. She turned around completely to grab her Sire's coat, but was instantly stopped.

"Hold on, where's the bracelet for Sammy?" Sebastian (😍) questioned after he grabbed her arm. Seras also glanced down to see that Sammy was no longer wearing his bracelet, but she already knew that. Her entire face became a dark shade of red.

"Well, I was warned not to get it wet…so…I had to take it off…and put it somewhere dry." The little vampire muttered under her breath completely embarrassed. The demon (😍) frowned at the peculiar small blonde and he cocked his head to the side.

"Where did you put it?" He (😍) asked while his eyes trailed up and down her form. She had pockets, but rain could easily soak through the material of the dress and get the contents wet. So, where else could she have put it?

"Well," Seras started back up with an even darker blush. She then pointed towards a nearby awning. "I have to get out of the rain first so I can take it out." As she stepped under the awning, she held up Sammy. "Do you mind holding him for a second?" She asked with a bashful smile. Sebastian (😍) hesitantly took the pup and then he continued to watch in confusion. Seras casually turned, as if this was going to stop them from seeing what she was doing, pulled the top part of her dress open, and she reached into her bra. The girl awkwardly fished around in her bra as she tried pushing her breasts around so she could get to what she was looking for. Eventually, she found it and pulled the small bracelet from her bra. Afterwards she released a sigh and shifted her breasts so they sat more comfortably in her brassiere.

"That was _so_ uncomfortable!" She exclaimed mainly to herself before she turned and adjusted the bracelet so Sammy could wear it. The four males continued to just stare at her strangely, but she did her best to avoid their gazes. "Shut up!" Seras warned them. "It was the only option I had!"

"No," Sebastian (😍) corrected her with a small smirk.

"You could have slid it into your panties for safe keeping." Alucard (😍) cackled lightly and a hungry look appeared in his eyes. "Maybe one of us could have helped you find it."

"While it would have kept it warm, I don't think it would have stayed dry for long." Sebastian spoke up and he sniggered. The male's red orbs narrowed on her and his lashes lowered to give her a provocative look, although it appeared that he wasn't even aware that he was giving her such a look.

"Inappropriate!" Seras exclaimed with an even darker blush on her cheeks, but his comment did make her stomach twist pleasantly. And the way he was looking at her…like, he actually wanted to devour her on the spot. Was that really _her_ Sebastian that was staring at her in such a way? Or was he mocking her again? "Maybe we should go," The small blonde muttered after she swallowed nervously from his piercing gaze. She then took Sammy from the other demon (😍) and held him close to her.

"Agreed," Alucard grumbled in annoyance as he pulled the device from his coat pocket. Out of some form of fear that Seras was going to change her mind about leaving, the elder vampire reached out to grab his Childe by her wrist. He casually pulled her closer while he kept his eyes trained on the device, acting like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. Seras gave him a peculiar look, but willingly stood beside her master and reached up to grab his coat sleeve. A soft smile cracked her master's lips before he pressed the button that was going to take them to their next unknown location.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Dimension A-664 is from my fic "The Girl on Fire". I actually deleted the story a good year or two ago and recently I've been planning to rewrite it. I plan on changing the title to "Blurred Faces" though.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to try working on chapter five for "Mine".**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening,**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait. It's been storming over here where I live like crazy for the passed two weeks. My computer time was limited. Things are finally starting to calm down so I'll be able to write again. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. And again, sorry for the long wait.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Five**

The second Alucard pushed down on that red button, his coat sleeve dissipated from Seras' grasp. Her eyes stayed glued to her empty hand while the corner of her lips curled into a deep frown. She was no longer stunned or scared being separated from her master. She was just annoyed, and she was more than sure that they were too. She inhaled deeply through her nose and slowly released all that air from her mouth before pulling back her head to check her surroundings. Seeing all the different sized crates and barrels, she instantly knew that she was in a cargo hold on some ship. To further prove her theory, the little vampire took another deep breath to smell seawater in the air. Seras' nose wrinkled and her face scrunched up in repulse at the pungent, stale scent that permeated through the old cargo hold.

"Bloody hell," She complained through coughs and, unexpectedly, was given a sign that she wasn't entirely alone in the cargo hold. Somewhere in front of her, hidden away in between those stacks of crates, somebody coughed. She knew whoever was there had tried their best to muffle it so they weren't heard, but nothing was getting passed this vampire's good sense of hearing. Seras furrowed her brows and she strained her eyes to try and see through the poorly lit enclosure. Her blue orbs glowed inhumanly as they adjusted to the darkness, but even then, she still couldn't see who was there and the person remained quiet. From the sound of the cough, it had to have been a child. Was the child sick? Or was it from the musty scent in the air that was making the child gag and cough? Seras cautiously took several steps forward, almost as if she was more scared of the child than the child was of her.

"It's okay," The small blonde tried comforting the child in hope to lure him or her out. While her steps became more confident and her eyes wondered, her brain started wracking as to why the child would be here. The only explanations she could come up with was that either the child was playing hide n' seek or he/she was a stowaway. But again, why? Where were the child's parents that he/she was off playing like this or was a stowaway? Was the child running away from home? "I promise that I won't tell anyone that you're hiding down here. Just please, come out." But she was still given no answer…except for a sneeze that was able to give her a better location of where the child was hiding. Seras shifted her head as she reached two large crates that were a foot and a half away from each other.

Wedged in between the two crates, crouched in the far back, was a twelve year old Seras (II). The human girl (II) was pale and skinny with dirt smudged on one of her cheeks. Her (II) hair was untidy, but hidden under a dark blue messenger hat. She (II) wore ripped, black trousers that was covered in dirt and seemed to be too big for her. Keeping them up was a long, black belt that was strapped ever so tightly around her (II) thin waist. She (II) had on an equally dirty long sleeved, white shirt and a dark blue coat. She (II) was dressed entirely like a boy from the 20s, making Seras believe that the timeline had changed once again on her. The child's (II) eyes were full of grief and fear and the only bit of color on her (II) pale face was a bright red nose, having fallen ill within the last forty-eight hours. Seras slowly knelt in front of the space between the crates and stared at the child (II) openly.

"It's alright," She attempted to soothe her doppelgänger once more. "You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." She gave a gentle wave of her hand, gesturing for the child (II) to come out of hiding. The tiny human girl (II) gave her a strange look. She (II) noted almost instantly that this woman looked like an older version of herself or was her (II) mind just playing tricks on her (II) again? The child's (II) eyes flickered away to stare at her (II) dirty, worn shoes. She (II) sniffed and used the sleeve of her (II) coat to wipe at her (II) nose. "Why are you hiding in the cargo hold?" The woman asked her (II). "Are you…a stowaway?" Meekly, the little human (II) nodded her head. "Why? Where do you plan on going?" The child (II) clenched her fists in her lap and she (II) turned her head more to completely avoid all eye contact.

"I don't care," The girl (II) murmured. "Wherever this ship takes me; I don't care where. I'll just be glad to be away from _him_." Seras perked up to this, but her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Him?" She repeated. "Who?" But instead of answering, the child (II) just bit deeply into her bottom lip while hot tears welled up in her eyes. The little vampire gave a deep sigh and she sat back on her heels. _Was the child talking about Alucard and/or Sebastian? Why did she want away from them? What did they do? Why was she scared of them?_ "You can't run away like this, Seras, it's not right." The child (II) gasped softly and her head shot to the side to stare up at the woman in distrust.

"How do you know my name?" The little human (II) asked while she gave the woman a deadly look. "Did _he_ send you?! Get away from me!" The child (II) then screamed and crawled further back so she was unreachable. "Go away!"

"Nobody sent me," Seras replied calmly with a light shake of her head while she gave the child (II) a concerned look. Her eyes held nothing, but sincerity, giving that child (II) the small amount of belief that maybe she was actually trustworthy. This did seem to calm the child (II) a little and she (II) stopped trying to crawl away. Her (II) bottom plopped back on the floor and her (II) look became more curious than fiery.

"He didn't send you then?" She (II) asked.

"I don't even know who _he_ is." The Draculina replied with a shrug of her shoulders and another shake of her head. "I came here by my own accord. I wasn't expecting to find you, but I did, and now, I wish to help you. So let me. Let me help you. Please, come out and let's talk." The child's (II) eyes flickered back down to stare at her shoes. Her (II) lips were pulled into a frown and she (II) looked uncertain, maybe even a little skittish. Seras was more than worried that the child (II) would try to flee and would never find out why the child (II) was so scared. All she wanted to do was help her doppelgänger and make things right. She didn't want the child (II) living in fear for the rest of her (II) life.

To her surprise, the child (II) did crawl out of her (II) hiding place to sit down in front of her. The little vampire gave the human (II) a warm smile and the child (II) actually returned it with a bashful grin. Seras then set Sammy down in the child's (II) lap in hope to further soothe her (II). Her doppelgänger's smile brightened and she (II) happily stroked over the puppy's warm, soft fur.

"Now, tell me who _he_ is and why you're running from him." Seras demanded softly while she rubbed the dirt off of the child's (II) cheek. The human (II) barely paid any attention to the woman's motherly like habit and continued to pet the dog.

"I don't know who _he_ is either." The child (II) admitted with a shrug of her shoulders and her smile instantly fell while pain appeared in her eyes. "It started only a few days ago. He stalks me, grabs me, whispers things into my ear, tells lies to other people so they turn their backs on me, and he threatens to kill me." Tears started trickling down the child's (II) face and she sniffled. "This man is…evil. I can feel it in my bones. He's not…human. He _smells_ me and always says how delicious I smell to him." The human (II) flinched back from the memory. She (II) could practically feel his nose buried in the crook of her neck with his hair brushing along her face. The child (II) closed her eyes tightly while she cowered in on herself and grabbed at the dog for further comfort. "He's keeping me on my toes. He hasn't killed me yet for a reason. He likes to hunt; he likes to play with his food. But…he's hungry. I can feel it. He'll be coming for me soon. That's why I have to get out of here! If I don't, I'll die! He'll find me and kill me! He'll rip me open and feast on my insides! He's going to eat me!" Seras then grabbed her doppelgänger by the shoulders and pulled her (II) into a tight hug.

"I won't let him hurt you." The little vampire whispered into the child's (II) ear. Her blue eyes were consumed by a deep red color and her fangs lengthened in her mouth. She was infuriated with whoever was taunting this poor child (II) and she was going to kill him, slaughter him, delete him from the world. Her doppelgänger fisted the woman's dress as more tears streamed down her face.

"You won't be able to stop him." The child (II) sniffled. "I told you, he's not human. I don't know what he is, but he's not human. He's…he's a monster." _So am I,_ Seras thought to herself. _Monsters fight and kill each other all the time. I'm going to sink my claws into him and tear him the fuck apart._

"Don't worry about him, Seras. I _will_ take care of him. You don't have to runaway anymore. So, let's get off of this ship before it sets sail, okay?" The woman whispered soothingly while she lightly rubbed the younger girl's (II) back. Her doppelgänger sniffed again before using the sleeve of her (II) coat to wipe away her tears.

"Okay," She (II) murmured pathetically with a nod of her head. Hope soared through her (II) stomach and heart. A small, but bright smile cracked her (II) face and she pulled out of the embrace to look up at the woman in gratitude. "Thank you," She (II) whispered. The Draculina smiled down at the child (II).

"Come o-," Seras was suddenly cut off when she caught a familiar scent in the air. Her smile immediately fell and her eyes widened. Her nose twitched as she sniffed again to confirm that what she smelled was… _Blood_ , She thought to herself and her eyes widened further. _A lot of it,_ The little vampire gasped and shot her head to the side to stare horrified at the stairs that led to the main deck.

"What?" The child (II) whispered and her smile fell too as she stared up at the woman curiously. "What's wrong?" The look of horror on her face was more than evident to the little human. _What was the woman so scared of so suddenly?_ The elder blonde was then grabbing her (II) wrist.

"Seras, if I tell you to run, you run, do you understand?! Run and hide, you might have to soon." The Draculina ordered her in a strong voice, the look of fear long gone from her face. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously on the stairs and she was in such a strange crouch, looking similar to an animal that was about to pounce on its prey. The child's (II) brows furrowed together, but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, ma'am!" The child (II) exclaimed in fear and she (II) hugged the puppy closer to her chest.

"Let's go," The woman whispered softly and her fingers tightened around the child's (II) wrist. The two blondes stayed in a low crouch as they stealthily moved through the cargo hold towards the stairs. The closer they got to the upper deck, the more powerful the scent of blood was. For a starving, little vampire the scent was maddening! Her teeth grew and ached, tingling with need to be buried deeply in warm flesh and suck up hot blood. Her stomach rumbled and pained reminding her every second of her undying hunger. Her throat felt like it was engulfed in flames. It was so dry and burned. She tried swallowing, but that didn't help the pain any. Subconsciously, the little vampire licked over her long, sharp fangs and her red eyes glowed even brighter in the dark.

As they slowly made their way up the stairs, Seras' hunger got stronger. If she was lucky, it was just Alucard and Sebastian up there having fun with killing some unlucky son of a bitch. But she seriously doubted this. By now she should have felt their presence and be able to contact her master by their mind link. But she couldn't even feel her master at the moment, meaning he was too far for her to get in touch with. So, whoever was up there killing was no friend of either of the blondes. No, it had to be that bastard that has been hunting this girl (II) for the past few days. The Draculina gritted her sharp incisors and snarled lowly. She was going to enjoy killing him.

"Remember, if I tell you to run, you get your ass out of here as soon as possible. Don't hesitate and don't look back. Just run." Seras ordered her doppelgänger before they reached the top of the stairs. Fortunately for the little vampire, the sun was hidden away behind some very dark grey clouds. It looked as if it was about to rain at any second, but the girl didn't take any notice to this. She stopped on the top step and checked the area around them thoroughly for any creatures. The crew of the ship were scattered about the deck, each and every single one of them dead. Body parts and pools of blood were everywhere, but Police Girl was used to seeing scenes like this by now.

"Do me a favor, kid," Seras whispered as she checked their area once more for her next opponent. "Don't take your eyes off of the clouds. Just keep your head up and keep walking. I'll lead you."

"What? Why?" Her doppelgänger asked.

"Just do as I tell you." The Draculina huffed with a shake of her head. But not even a second later, she rolled her eyes with a deep, annoyed sigh. "Fuck it," She murmured before she spun on her heel, grabbed the girl (II) roughly by the wrist, and slapped a hand over her (II) eyes. "Just follow me," When Seras was satisfied that her doppelgänger couldn't see anything, she stepped up onto the upper deck. Police Girl wrapped an arm around the child (II) and easily lifted her (II) up by a few inches off of the floor. She then carried her (II) through the bloody massacre. She avoided puddles of blood and stepped over limbs that had belonged to the crew.

"Wh-what happened?" The little human (II) asked, figuring that something was extremely wrong if the woman had decided that it was too grotesque for her (II) to see.

"Shhh," The woman hushed her (II). "I don't think we're alone. So, be quiet for a minute." She whispered lowly into her (II) ear. "I'll tell you when it's safe to talk." The child (II) gulped nervously while she (II) shifted the fidgeting puppy in her arms. Sammy gave a low, long whine before giving a sharp bark. His head was cocked to the side as he stared off to their right. Seras cautiously glanced to their right, but saw nothing. "Sammy, shut up." She ordered sharply, but lowly. But the pup didn't listen. Instead he gave another long whine followed by a series of loud barking.

"Why is he bar-"

"Shhh!" Seras shushed her doppelgänger once more. The dog was now squirming in the child's (II) arms. He barked louder and louder, baring his teeth and growling. The Draculina stopped to stare at their right, waiting for an attack that she could feel was coming. She leaned her head in closer towards the child's (II) to whisper in her (II) ear. "The second I set you down you're going to _run_ off of this boat and keep running. Don't stop for anything and don't loo-"

"Look behind?" Someone finished for her, someone that was _directly_ behind her. The little vampire completely froze and her eyes widened in horror. _How did he get behind her so fast?!_ "Why is she nagging you around?" His voice was low and cold, but his breath hot against the back of her neck. Seras shuddered, but still couldn't move, too stunned and afraid of what would happen if she did. The male then leaned in closer until she could feel the tip of his nose brush along her neck and he inhaled her scent deeply. Afterwards, he gave a breathy moan. "I know she's not your mother. No, your souls are identical, twins in fact. How fascinating. Only hers smells far tastier. Like a fine wine, it's been aging, giving it a better aroma. Here before me is a perfect meal that's been marinating in wrath and pain, but has a hint of purity…and she's a vampire? Absolutely delicious, you're making my mouth water."

"Run!" Seras yelled when the demon, Cormack, grabbed her by the back of her neck. She released the hyperventilating child (II) from her arms. The little human (II) landed in a crouch in a puddle of blood. It rippled under her feet and splashed onto her (II) pants, but her (II) mind was so far elsewhere, like getting the hell out of there. Unfortunately, the demon was far faster than her (II). Just as she (II) was standing up straight, Cormack was grabbing her (II) by the back of her neck and he pulled her closer. The child (II) gritted her teeth and growled; his grasp so tight that the monster's nails dug into the side of her neck.

"Now, now, ladies, calm down. We're all friends here." Cormack whispered with a wide grin while his nose brushed up Seras' neck and traced over her jawline. The male chuckled lowly under his breath. The little vampire couldn't understand it, but his voice, his very laugh, sounded all too familiar to her. And yet, she knew that she had never met this person in her life. Then why was he so familiar to her? "I am so hungry," The male growled softly. His hot breath wafted over the back of her neck causing her to shudder. Seras struggled in his grasp and tried digging her claws into his hands in hope that the pain would make him release her, but nothing she did worked. She grunted as she tried elbowing him in the face, but somehow, she ended up missing completely, almost as if he had predicted her move and had shifted just in time.

"Which one, which one?" The demon murmured mainly to himself as he inhaled both of their scents once more. He sighed softly from the pleasant aroma that wafted off of them. He was far too hungry and out of energy to fight with the little vampire that he knew would give him trouble while on the other hand, the human was far easier to take out and her (II) soul would give him just enough energy to constrain the vampire when it comes time. Cormack's grin widened further when he finally made up his mind. "I'll come back for you, darling." The demon whispered before he threw Seras off to the side, acting as if she weighed absolutely nothing. The little vampire was flung right overboard and she landed, unfortunately for her, in the waters below. Foolishly, the Draculina thought nothing of it, in fact, she thought that she was completely free and could think nothing more, but of revenge. That is, until the pain came.

The second she sunk into the cold ocean water, her entire body writhed in agony. Each and every single muscle contracted, her body curled in on herself, and she opened her mouth to scream, but only a colony of bubbles escaped. She closed her eyes tightly and flailed her arms, but they were so heavy and she was only sinking more, like a rock. _What was happening?!_ She was so scared and couldn't think straight! _Which way was up?!_ She didn't know. Water was filling her lungs rapidly, burning them to the point that she actually thought she was going to die from drowning, but that didn't happen. She tried again swimming out of this imprisonment, but her arms just wouldn't work. The muscles were still locked. _Why couldn't she move?!_ The water around her felt as if she was bathing in liquid fire. It seemed to slowly eat away all of her energy, draining every ounce of it from her body. Slowly, her body became completely limp even though the pain still ran through her.

 _Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? After all of this time? After her fighting to stay alive for so long, struggling through childhood and the beginning of her adulthood? After she tried becoming stronger, better?_ It then dawned on her that she didn't even get to see her master or even Sebastian one last time before her death. She didn't get to say goodbye to them or at least hear them lecture her one last time just for old time's sake. _Couldn't she have at least seen their faces before death took her? And what about Alucard (😍)_ _and Sebastian (😍)_ _? They were going to be crushed once they find out that another one of their mates died on them again._

 ** _Master,_** Seras whispered, hoping to reach him one last time, but instead unconsciousness took her.

Seras' master, Alucard (😍), and both Sebastians appeared in the familiar poorly lit corridor of the Hellsing basement. They all gave an exasperated sigh when they found that the Police Girl wasn't with them once again. _Where could she be this time?_

"Well, if we're at the Hellsing Organization, then perhaps Seras' doppelgänger is off on a mission?" Sebastian suggested.

"Then, should we wait here until she gets back?" Sebastian (😍) asked with an arched brow while he glanced down at where Seras had been standing.

"It beats searching all of London. I think we'll waste less time if we just wait here for her." Alucard responded with a deep sigh. The four then just stood there silently in the small corridor, almost as if they were expecting her to show right then and there. They didn't know what to do with themselves or where to go. Should they go to see their doppelgängers? Should they wait for Seras and her doppelgänger in her room? Standing here in the corridor just wasn't an option because they could end up getting caught. Did they want to get caught by anyone other than their doppelgängers? How would the humans react to seeing double or…triple in this case?

Alucard was the first to move. He easily maneuvered around his doppelgänger and the two Sebastians and made his way down the corridor to his Childe's own room. He was far too tired and annoyed to get involved with any other nonsense such as the humans throwing a fit of seeing extra monsters. So, he pushed open his Childe's bedroom door, deciding to stay there for the time being until his Draculina found her way back to them. But what he found inside, or rather didn't, find staggered him.

The first thing that should have hit him was Seras' scent, but instead the scent of must crept into his nostrils. He drew back from the pungent smell and his crimson orbs flickered upward to stare into her pitch black room. _Something wasn't right_ , He noted before he reached into the room to flick on the light. One of the bulbs blew almost immediately, but the one that was left gave enough light to let him fully see his Childe's room. Instead of seeing the usual, Seras' freshly made bed, a polished antique table, and her coffin, he instead saw a room filled with boxes. As he recalled, before Seras inhabited this room it was used for storage, having no other purpose. If this was a storage room then that meant…Seras (II) wasn't a vampire and didn't live here. Then where was _his_ Seras?

"What is it?" Sebastian asked when seeing the look on the elder vampire's face and he took a step closer.

"Seras' room is being used for storage." Was all he said as he continued inspecting the room as if the boxes would just suddenly disappear and his Childe's room would return to its natural state. The demon came forth to peek inside of the room, but he didn't look bothered in the slightest.

"Well, in this dimension, Seras' doppelgänger is most likely mated to ours." Sebastian brought to notice. "In that case, she would be sharing a room with one or both of us and this room went back to being storage." This instantly calmed Alucard and he released a small sigh of relief. But yet, he still got that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. His jaw clenched while he gnawed over this sudden feeling and the tightness that swelled in his chest.

"No," He slowly responded before he shifted his head to glance at the stairs that led further into the basement and down to his quarters.

"Something _is_ wrong," Sebastian (😍) added. He (😍) too could feel that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was dreadfully wrong. The last time he (😍) felt this way he had lost his mate and he wasn't planning to let that happen again.

"What is going on here?" A voice sounded behind them. They all shifted their heads to find a Sebastian (II) standing there blinking stupidly at all of them. At first he (II) thought this lot was a bunch of imposters. He (II) honestly wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest to find less powerful vampires posing as them (II) to get inside of the organization and take it down. But as soon as he (II) approached them, he found that wasn't the case. No, the Alucards and Sebastians before him (II) just couldn't be imposters. The power that flowed off of them was incredibly high, they gave off the same scents as them (II), and their movements, behavior, and voices were identical to theirs (II) as well. They weren't imposters. Then who were they and where did they come from?

"Where is Seras?" One of the Alucards was speaking, drawing the demon (II) from his inner thoughts. Sebastian (II) blinked several times as he (II) focused his gaze on the elder vampire that was speaking to him.

"Pardon?" Michaelis (II) responded, the name sounding foreign to him (II). "I apologize, but I don't know who you are speaking of." All four males stiffened and for a split second fear appeared in Alucard's eyes. He may not be the best of masters and perhaps Seras was too far for him to get in touch with her, but he knew for a fact that there was something wrong. His senses were going ballistic, warning him of the danger that was to come. What was going to happen though? What kind of danger was his Childe in? All he knew in that moment was that he needed to get to her and fast! "What is going on here? Why are there so many of you?" Sebastian (II) was asking, but was completely ignored.

Alucard turned sharply on his heel and he sprinted down the stairs that led to his quarters. There just had to be someone here that knew of Seras' whereabouts; someone here that knew she existed or cared enough about her safety that they would keep track of her. _Anyone,_ The elder vampire practically prayed. _Surely her master had to know! He was her Sire, he has to know! It was their job to protect their fledglings while they're on the road to becoming stronger! Seras wasn't strong enough to protect herself and who knew what was out there in this damn dimension! He needed to find her and protect her!_

"Where are you going?" Sebastian's (II) voice sounded through the corridor as the rest of the party followed after the Alucard that hurried down the stairs. When the elder vampire reached the old, iron door to his chambers, he didn't hesitate pushing it open and barging into the mad king's room. His doppelgänger was fast asleep on his (II) throne, the usual place Alucard slept when he was too lazy to move to his coffin. But as soon as these unwanted visitors surged into his (II) chambers, the No Life King (II) awoken and stared at them tiredly with a displeased look on his face. Unlike the Sebastian they had met, he (II) didn't seem too concerned that there were clones of him (II) and Michaelis (II) before him (II). In fact, he (II) just looked irritated that he (II) was disturbed.

"Where is she?" Alucard raised his voice as he approached his doppelgänger. The No Life King (II) quirked a brow and gave the man a strange look.

"She?" He (II) repeated as he (II) crossed his legs and sat back more comfortably on his (II) throne. "Who are you referring to?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about! You have to! _Where_ is she?!" Alucard snarled in fury.

"Alucard, you have to be mindful that some dimensions are not going to be the same as yours. There are going to be some where you had never met Seras or she wasn't born." Sebastian (😍) tried reasoning with the furious vampire, but he was far too furious to calm down and listen. Instead, Alucard lunged forward to fist the No Life King's (II) coat and pull him (II) closer so their faces were inches apart. His doppelgänger glared daggers at him, but didn't retaliate in any way.

"Where is our Childe?" The elder vampire growled lowly. His eyes simmered in their sockets and were narrowed dangerously on the king (II) before him who just sat there and returned his dark look.

" _I_ don't have a Childe." Alucard (II) scoffed as he (II) casually brushed away the other vampire's hands so he (II) was free from his hold. He (II) then leaned back on his (II) throne again. "The last time I turned someone, I ended up getting captured and forced to serve for God only knows how long. What makes you think I'll seize up a little bitch of a fledgling ever again?"

"If he never took up a fledgling then perhaps Seras will be in Cheddar where her doppelgänger died." Sebastian (😍) suggested. As soon as those words processed in his head, Alucard was feeling unbelievable fury and pain. He drove his nails into the palm of his hands while his eyes were fully consumed by a dark crimson.

"You let her die?!" The elder vampire snarled lowly, venomously through gritted teeth.

"Alucard," The demon (😍) sighed with a disapproving look on his (😍) face. He (😍) was just as mad as he was, but now wasn't the time to fight and maim each other. They needed to find Seras before something bad happens. "There's a possibility that Seras' doppelgänger is still alive. Stop getting so worked up and let's find our Seras."

"Was it before or after she was raped by that foul, low-life vampire?! Did you watch as he had his way with her and the life drain from her eyes as she became his mindless ghoul?!" Alucard couldn't keep from shouting. He bared his teeth like an untamable animal while the rage pounded against his skull. His very beast writhed, screamed, and clawed inside of him, wanting out to slaughter and kill the bastard before him. The No Life King (II) wasn't intimidated at all though. He (II) watched on in silent fascination, but also confusion.

"I was never assigned to a mission in Cheddar and I don't recall seeing a woman raped, not recently at least." His doppelgänger responded calmly.

"He hasn't met Seras yet." Alucard (😍) noted to himself and then suddenly it clicked for all of them, but one. Alucard still seethed and continued to glower.

"What year is it?" Sebastian was asking as he glanced over at his own doppelgänger. Michaelis (II) shifted his (II) head to give them all a strange look.

"1924," He (II) answered anyway even though he (II) didn't understand how they couldn't know the year.

"Alucard," Sebastian (😍) spoke up as he turned his head sharply to look back at the raging vampire. "Seras' doppelgänger isn't dead because she hasn't been born yet. If Seras appeared where her doppelgänger died in our dimension then she should appear where her doppelgänger will be born in this dimension." Hearing this, Alucard slowly took back control and simmered down. His eyes returned back to normal, but that didn't stop him from continuing to glower at the male (II) before him.

"But she's still in danger," The elder vampire whispered lowly to himself.

"And we have no idea where she is." Alucard (😍) added as he folded his arms over his chest and frowned at their situation.

"There are over ten hospitals in London. How do we know which one she was born in?" Sebastian asked.

"That is if she was born in a hospital." Michaelis (😍) replied.

"Of course she was born in a hospital; it's the twentieth century. It's more common for humans to be born in hospitals nowadays." Alucard (😍) claimed.

"No, there are still some mothers who prefer a home birth." Sebastian (😍) retorted.

"Even so, we still don't know _where_ she was born." Michaelis reminded them (😍).

"And it's not helping her any with us standing here arguing about it. We need to find her." Alucard announced as he turned on his heel to look back at his party.

"Just who is this girl and why does the old King of Vampires care so much for her?" The No Life King (II) asked while (II) he watched the imbeciles bicker back and forth. A grin was now gracing his (II) lips and he (II) was more than intrigued to meet this Seras they kept talking about. _Was she truly such a wonderful fledgling that they would do anything to get her back?_ He (II) never thought of sticking his (II) own neck out for anyone, especially for some worthless fledgling. And it seemed as if she wasn't only special towards Alucard, but Michaelis as well. _How very interesting_. The elder vampire shifted his head to glance back at him (II) from the corner of his eye. His red eyes pierced, but didn't intimidate him (II).

"It shouldn't be any concern of yours." Alucard reminded him (II) in that venomous voice. "If I recall, you said that you were done siring little bitches." His doppelgänger's grin only widened though.

"Clearly I was wrong," The No Life King (II) purred. "I would very much like to meet this Childe that you are siring. I might want one of my very own since you make her out to be so special. I just hope that I won't be disappointed." He (II) stated as he (II) rose to his feet, ready to follow and find this special fledgling. He (II) got nothing, but a scowl in return.

"Where are you planning to search?" Sebastian (II) asked with an arched brow as he (II) held his hands behind his back formally.

"Should we split up?" Michaelis (😍) questioned as he glanced over at Seras' real master who continued to fume silently.

"It would be quicker." Alucard (😍) agreed.

"Will it be easier though? We don't know what kind of danger Seras is facing right now. I hate to say it, but perhaps one of us won't be enough to protect her. We have no clue what exactly is here in this dimension." Sebastian brought to notice with a click of his tongue.

"There's no need to stay and fight. We just need to get her to safety." The demon (😍) stated with a wave of his hand. He (😍) then glanced over at Alucard (😍). "Splitting up would be the best option. It'll cover more area and one of us should be able to reach her faster." His (😍) eyes then flickered back to the Sebastian Seras knew best. "Once one of us finds her, he'll contact the rest of us and then we can leave this place." A snarl broke through the room, drawing everyone's attention onto Alucard. His incisors had lengthened and were bared while he was hunched over. His back and chest heaved and his crimson orbs brightened while his beast fought to get control. His senses were like static on a tellie; it was completely breaking his concentration or being able to focus on the serious matter. All his instincts were telling him of the danger that was to come is near and that he needed to get to Seras _now_ or else.

 _What was going to happen if he didn't get to her now?_ He questioned in horror, but it was soon answered for him when his lungs started to burn. Alucard's eyes widened when a familiar pain washed over him. He could feel water rushing into his mouth and yet, he was still breathing air. He could feel his arms and legs getting heavy and the power draining from him, but yet, he knew that he was physically alright. His muscles twitched in pain, his skin felt like it was being licked by fire all over, and his entire body wanted to curl in on itself.

"Water," He murmured under his breath. "She's…in water."

"The ocean!" Sebastian (😍) exclaimed with wide eyes and earned a nod from Alucard.

"The harbor?!" The elder vampire (😍) questioned. "Where?"

"The harbor first," Alucard huffed while he tried catching his bearings. "We have to find her now or she's going to die!" With that said, the master vampire's power flared out and he vanished from the room. The others quickly followed and appeared next to him on the ever so quiet harbor. Blood was in the air and bodies laid scattered all about the harbor and nearby ships. It was a complete and utter massacre, but none of them were too concerned about the state as they searched the waters for a small blonde.

"Do you think Seras caused this?" Alucard (😍) asked as he stared down at a nearby corpse that had been torn to shreds.

"You think she lost control?" Sebastian (😍) responded softly and also glanced down at the blood that rippled beneath his (😍) feet.

"She's been starving herself. Perhaps being around so many people and smelling all that tempting blood had finally pushed her to her limit." The elder vampire (😍) whispered in clear disappointment.

"No," Alucard growled lowly. "She may starve herself to the point of insanity, but I know she would never be capable of doing something like this to the humans." And then he heard it.

 ** _Master,_** A whisper from his Childe, making it possible for him to pinpoint her exact location.

 ** _Seras!_** He responded, but had already lost her to unconsciousness.

"There!" Alucard exclaimed as he pointed in her general direction. Even though there was nothing he personally could do to save his Childe, he sprinted over to the edge of the harbor in hope to be able to spot her. "She's here, I can feel her." Before the words even left his mouth, two of the Sebastians were already jumping into the cold waters in search for her. The demons swiftly dived down; the water not affecting them like it would for a vampire. Their red irises glistened in the dark depths as they went further and further down. Surprisingly, one was swimming a lot faster than the other in fear that when they reached her she would be dead.

Such worry and a strange fury imbued Sebastian's mind while his eyes flickered about in a desperate attempt to spot her. An unsettling feeling washed over him and he only became more anxious to swim faster to find her. _How far could she have sunk? Were they swimming in the wrong direction?_ There were so many questions and possibilities of what could have happened to her and so very little time.

 ** _Do you see her?_** Michaelis (😍) asked who was still further behind and was ignored.

 ** _Seras,_** Sebastian whispered, but he already knew that he most likely wouldn't get an answer. **_Where are you?!_** He snarled viciously and gritted his teeth.

 ** _The bridge I share with her is fading. Find her!_** Alucard snarled in their heads only making them more anxious.

 ** _There! To your right!_** Sebastian (😍) barked into his mind. Michaelis' eyes widened and he quickly shifted his head. His eyes immediately narrowed on a limp form no more than ten meters away from them. Her figure seemed so small and fragile. Her skin was pale, especially her cheeks where they were so used to seeing a blush. Her hair and the skirt of her dress swayed lightly in the water, but she remained immobile.

 ** _Seras!_** Sebastian snarled, hoping to jolt her awake and calm his racing heart knowing that she was alive. But there was still no response from her.

 ** _We found her!_** The demon (😍) notified Alucard straightaway. **_But she's unresponsive!_** What only took a few seconds felt like a millennium to Sebastian before he finally reached her. He quickly grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her into his arms. Her body met with his hard from the strong force of his tug, but her eyes still remained closed.

 ** _Wake up, damn it!_** Michaelis ordered her in a growl while he cupped the back of her neck and tried shaking her awake. But it was to no prevail. The small blonde's head only lulled around while air bubbles escaped from her mouth. **_Damn it!_** He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around her securely before he started swimming back up towards the surface. His furious eyes flickered downwards to stare into her pale face, waiting impatiently for her eyes to open. **_You better live, Victoria, or I personally will return to hell to punish you._**

 ** _Get her out of the waters!_** Alucard ordered in a sharp snarl and he bared his fangs.

 ** _Seras!_** Sebastian continued to call for her, but still got no response back. Finally they broke through to the surface, but they weren't out of danger yet. With Seras still in the ocean and the harbor being further than expected, her life was still on the line. The demon's eyes flared such a dark color that was full of displeasure and a rage that was building up inside of him.

"Such a damn nuisance," He scoffed under his breath before his powers flared out and he sprung swiftly from the waters. In midair, he easily shifted the girl more comfortably in his arms so she was far easier to carry. He then landed lightly on top of the water, like he was merely standing on solid ground. Exhausted, Michaelis hung his head and gave a sigh of relief, now knowing that Seras was free from the deadly waters and her strength should return to her. Water beads slid down his flushed face and dripped off ends of his hair as he cracked open his eyes to look back down at the foolish girl. Her head was limp against his firm chest with her lips slightly parted as if she was breathing, but she wasn't. Not that it mattered considering that she was a vampire. The corner of his lips curled into a disappointed frown while the look in his eyes softened.

"Come on, Victoria." Sebastian spoke softly to her. "Show some sign of life." He then pulled back his head to narrow his eyes on Alucard and the others as they waited at the harbor.

 ** _Alucard?_** The demon whispered, unsure of what to ask, but they both understood what he wanted to know. From where he stood, he was able to see the elder vampire shake his head lightly. At first, dread filled him and he found that he was holding her exceedingly close to him as if he was comforting her. But then, he was put to ease.

 ** _My connection with her is still faint, but I think you reached her just in time. I sense life, it's there, just weak._** Alucard assured him softly. For a split second, a genuine, small smile cracked the demon's face. **_She'll need blood to regain the strength she had lost and help her back to consciousness; otherwise, she'll be in this coma state until her body rejuvenates itself which could take weeks since she doesn't drink blood._**

 ** _Blood?_** Sebastian repeated with a crooked grin. **_Blood for the starving, bloodlust Draculina?_** This caused him to chuckle openly.

"Can we get her to shore now before she gets worse?" Sebastian (😍) grumbled as he kept afloat several meters from the demon. Michaelis snickered and glanced down at him (😍) from the corner of his eye.

"No worries, little Seras is perfectly safe now." Sebastian purred.

"I'll feel safer once she's at the harbor with the rest of us there to keep an eye on her." His doppelgänger murmured and he (😍) shifted his head to look back at the rest of their party. The smirk faded from Sebastian's face while his eyes flickered about.

"What was Victoria doing out here? I highly doubt that her doppelgänger will be born out here on a ship or the harbor." He questioned causing the other demon to jolt in surprise. His (😍) eyes widened and flickered about to inspect their area curiously.

"There's only one place she could have come from." Michaelis (😍) responded as he eyed a nearby ship. "And I don't think she fell." Sebastian's eyes narrowed suspiciously on the ship before humming in consideration and turned away.

"We'll get the answer after we get Seras awake." He sighed.

 ** _Are you idiots going to stay there all damn day?_** Alucard growled in annoyance. **_Bring me my Childe so we can start to heal her._**

"Yes, we're coming." Sebastian murmured before he started making his way back to the harbor. The water lightly rippled beneath his feet and made a gentle splash sound with every step. The waters were calm, despite the storm that was coming, but it shouldn't reach them for a good while by the looks of it. The other demon made it to the harbor before him and climbed up to join the others. Not even a minute later, Michaelis was stepping up onto the harbor only to get immediately crowded by the others males that wanted to check the state the girl was in. He gave them all a rather annoyed look before crouching down and settling the little vampire into his lap. He kept her close to his chest. His arm was wrapped around her petite waist like a steel band, keeping her as close as possible and making it practically impossible for her to escape.

"Do we give her CPR or mouth-to-mouth?" Sebastian (😍) questioned.

"She's a vampire; she doesn't need that kind of aid." Alucard grumbled while he kept his eyes trained on her, waiting for some form of life from her.

"But she does breathe, even if she doesn't really need the oxygen to survive." The elder vampire (😍) reminded her. "It will be highly uncomfortable for her to breathe with all of that water in her lungs; it will be painful."

"Then she'll just have to learn that vampires don't need to breathe." Alucard responded coldly. The last thing he was worried about was the Police Girl getting air when her life could be slipping away as they speak. "All she needs right now is blood. It doesn't have to be a lot, just a couple of drops to wake her up and give her that bit of energy she needs." A smirk graced the demon's lips and he tilted back his head to stare up at the girl's master that loomed over them.

"Just a couple of drops? Really? The girl is unconscious, now is your time to give her a pint or two of blood. Watch her become the No Life Queen you so crave to see her as." The demon purred while mischief danced around his in blood red orbs. Alucard frowned and he stood up straighter to cross his arms over his chest.

"Seras will drink the blood and become a No Life Queen when she is ready to." The master responded in an almost proud tone. "For right now, I will only force a couple of drops onto her."

"Hmn," The demon hummed in slight disappointment, but the smirk never vanished from his lips. Sebastian's attention was drawn away from the elder vampire when Seras suddenly shifted in his arms. The little Draculina twisted with a look of clear discomfort on her face. She then gave a strong cough. A good bit of water shot out of her mouth, getting him even more soaked than he already was. The demon gave her a handsome smile with a gentle chuckle. "That a girl," He purred softly while he carefully stroked over her wet locks of hair.

"I don't see what's so special about this fledgling of yours." Alucard (II) spoke up then. He (II) loomed in the back and stared down at the small blonde with a disappointed look on his face. He (II) had been expecting a strong vampiress or at least a goddess, but instead got this little, child-like nuisance. Honestly, what was so special about her? "You disappoint me 'King' of Vampires." The elder vampire (II) murmured as he turned his back and started walking away. Sebastian (II) stayed though and continued to stare at the girl curiously. She wasn't at all what he (II) had expected, but she was attractive nonetheless. Staring at her, the demon (II) kept getting a spark of some sort. His (II) stomach was tightened uncomfortably and his heart was pacing. He (II) just couldn't keep his eyes off of her angelic face. The girl was definitely special in some way, but he (II) didn't understand it one bit.

"Perhaps there is more to her than meets the eye." Sebastian (II) muttered, mainly to himself, but Alucard (II) had picked up on it. The elder vampire (II) stopped halfway down the harbor and he shifted his head to look back at the demon (II) with a curious look in his eye.

"How intriguing," Alucard's (II) low baritone voice sounded through the air around them. "The prince of hell himself is captivated by a foolish child? My, this girl must be something special and I'm just not seeing it." He (II) then turned back around to stare at the rest of the party with a crooked grin on his face. "Wake the little Draculina up already so we can be properly introduced." Sebastian glowered at the No Life King (II) who smirked so haughtily. He wanted nothing more but to wipe that grin off of his (II) face. What did he (II) think was going to happen if he found that 'special' thing in Seras? Did he (II) plan on stealing her or was he (II) just looking for something to fuck? Either way, the demon wasn't planning on letting that male (II) within a yard of her.

Michaelis sighed through his nose while his eyes flickered downward to stare at the unconscious girl. His look softened a little and he reached out a hand to gently caress his fingers over her wet cheek. He cupped her chin into his hand and carefully tilted her head back so their faces were inches apart. His eyes flickered to her closed eyes to her little nose and then settled on her parted soft lips. He, of course, could give her the blood the 'easy' way by just biting into his wrist and feeding her straight from the vein. But where's the fun in that? Besides, he was admittedly dying to kiss those lips again and become lost in those feelings she planted in him. And since she was unconscious, he could take full advantage of the moment and relish in those feelings freely without her getting on his case later that he 'loved' her.

The corner of his lips curled into a smirk and his orbs brightened evilly. Sebastian bit deeply into his tongue until he could taste blood. He then slowly declined his head closer towards her. Just before his lips could meet with hers, his red orbs flickered back up to stare at her closed eyes.

 ** _Do me a favor, Victoria, and don't wake up too soon. I think that I deserve this minute with you without you ruining it._** The demon whispered to her and then he leaned the rest of the way in. He locked lips with the little vampire. At first, the kiss was gentle and sweet. The feeling that washed over him was welcoming and brought him tranquility. As the seconds passed by, the kiss got rougher and more demanding. Sebastian released her chin so he could grab her arm and he tried to pull her closer. These feelings swarmed and manifested inside of him, warming his stomach and causing his heart to beat out of control. She was the only person in this world that could cause his heart to race like this or make him feel this way. _Why? Why? Why?!_ The most frustrating and confusing question he has ever had to solve. One simple question: why? Will he ever get the answer or will it haunt him for the rest of eternity?

 ** _Damn you, Victoria._** Sebastian hissed in her head as he kissed her even deeper.

"Is she getting any blood or are you too distracted by her 'luscious' lips?" Alucard asked mockingly while he glared down at the demon that held his Childe so closely. Michaelis' look darkened, but he didn't waste another second giving her the blood that she needed. The demon shifted his head while he grabbed her roughly by the chin and forced her mouth open a little. Afterwards, he slipped his bloody tongue into her warm mouth and ran it over her limp muscle. The second his blood coated her tongue and she had her first taste of the life giving liquid, her breasts thrust up ward with her back arched beautifully. Her tongue came to life and lightly thrashed and moved along with his tongue to get more blood.

She had been stuck in that horrible darkness, cold and writhing in pain. But now…Now, she was slowly coming from the darkness. And while her insides were warming up and the pain wasn't so intense, her skin was still ice cold and she trembled. Her muscles contracted and she shuddered with each pulsing ache. Instinctively, Seras tried curling up closer to the warm body that was pressing into hers, but she couldn't. Someone was holding her head still while something moved around inside of her mouth. A mysterious hot and delicious liquid covered her tongue and trickled down her throat. But it didn't quench her thirst in the slightest. In fact, she was twice as more hungry than she was before. The knives in her stomach were sharper and cut more deeply. The coals in her throat burned hotter than ever before. This was a fresh new pain that she couldn't brush off this time. A pain that would stick with her until she dies…or until she finally gives in and feeds.

Her tongue lashed over the hot object in her mouth in a desperate attempt to get more blood and quench her unbearable thirst. But it wasn't helping her any. She was only getting droplets. She needed more. She _wanted_ more. _More, more, more!_ Seras paused when the warm object suddenly slipped out of her mouth. A second later that same person used his thumb to wipe the blood off of her bottom lip.

"Wake up now, Seras." A familiar voice ordered her gently.

 ** _Sebastian?_** Seras murmured groggily. She closed her eyes tighter before shifting uncomfortably in someone's arms. Her stomach pained with this new hunger and her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Master," The Draculina whispered when remembering how much she yearned to see him before she died. "Master,"

"Seras," Her master's voice reached her ears and then she felt someone's fingers combing through her hair. The small blonde jumped slightly and she cracked open her eyes a little to reveal a burning dark crimson that showed her maddening hunger. Her thoughts were fuzzy, her gaze hazy, and there was an annoying ringing in her ears. The little vampire's hands shook as she raised them up to stare at them impassively. _What had happened? Where was she? And why did she taste blood in her mouth?_ Seras slowly clenched her fists before relaxing them. She remembered explicitly the pain she had felt. Hell, it still echoed through her and was thankfully fading by each passing second.

"Seras," Someone whispered her name. Her crimson irises automatically shot to her right to find Alucard crouched beside her with his fingers buried in her hair.

"Master," The fledgling whispered while she subconsciously leaned more into his gentle touch. Besides his eyes being stern, he held no other emotion, but annoyance. She didn't linger long on his gaze. Her eyes drifted off to stare at the ocean curiously. _What happened?_ One of her shaking hands then came up to cup her searing throat. Her mouth instantly became dry and her fangs lengthened to press into her bottom lip. Alucard stared at his Draculina in interest when her crimson orbs brightened brilliantly. Feeling some form of guilt for bringing this new painful hunger upon her, the elder vampire frowned. Not saying a word, his other hand came up to gently grasp her wrist. The Draculina gasped softly and she shifted her head to look back at him strangely. The two only stared at each other and not a single word was exchanged, but they both understood the other perfectly. Fear replaced the hunger in the girl's eyes and Seras shook her head frantically.

"No!" The Draculina barked before she curled up closer towards Sebastian and buried her face in his collarbone. "No," She murmured and closed her eyes tightly like a frightened little girl. "I can't! I can't, Master! Please!" His Childe begged of him.

"If you don't," Alucard started in a gentle tone while his fingers stroked over her wet hair and caressed her scalp. "You could go through a bloodlust. Your demon _will_ emerge and kill for you, and it won't matter to her who she's killing, be it man, woman, or…child." Tears welled in Seras' eyes and she shook her head with a negative hum. The elder vampire sighed at her childish behavior, but he truly felt sympathy for her and what he was asking her to do. "It doesn't have to be my blood if you don't wish. It could be Michaelis'. You need to drink though, Seras; you have to."

"I can't," Seras whispered through broken sobs. "I can't," But the more she stayed pressed up against Sebastian the more her new hunger grew. Her nose twitched with it being so close to the male's neck. She was able to smell that delicious scent that came off of him that made her stomach twist uncomfortably and growl at her. _Was that his blood?_ She sniffed again. It smelled so good. Her mouth was practically watering and her fangs were aching to be buried deeply in the demon's throat. The little vampire moaned before she pulled herself from that haze and covered her nose and mouth with her hands. "Damn you, Sebastian Michaelis!" The little vampire hissed into her hands, even though it wasn't exactly the demon's fault that his blood smelled so delicious to her. Sebastian pulled back his head in surprise from her comment and he gave her a strange look.

"Pardon?" The demon murmured, but he quickly caught on. A smirk flitted across his lips and he gave her a flirtatious look. "Sink your teeth into me, darling, and gobble me up." The Draculina's eyes widened and her face darkened with a blush. And as the little vampire stared up at him, her memory started jogging and she came to realize something. Her hands slowly slipped from her mouth as her brows furrowed. Seras stared deeply into Sebastian's brown orbs.

"Your v-voice," She whispered. The demon's smirk gradually fell until he was left giving her a peculiar look. The young girl looked absolutely frightened. Her skin was paling again and her body shook in his arms. "You sound like _him_." She murmured and then she recalled everything and how she even ended up in that damn ocean. Her eyes flew open wide and she inhaled sharply. Seras clumsily turned in the demon's lap, fell a few times, but managed to scramble off of him onto the harbor.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked her. His voice giving off that he was more than annoyed by her suddenly antsy behavior.

"He's going to kill her!" The little vampire panicked while she stood on her wobbling legs, still weak from after being thrown into the deathly waters.

"Kill her?" Michaelis (😍) repeated with an arched brow as he watched his bride struggle to stand on her own.

"Kill who?" Alucard (😍) asked, but it was absolutely pointless. Seras was so far gone in her own thoughts, feelings, and that was all leading to a break down. She wanted to help the child before it was too late, but her body just wasn't responding! Her muscles twitched repeatedly, her legs shook under her, her hands were trembling, and it was incredibly hard for her to focus with this new hunger. Besides, what if she was already too late? What if the child was dead? How long had she been underwater? Did she still have time to save the child? Her eyes flickered towards the nearest ship, but all was so silent that she wasn't able to tell if anyone was still on board or not.

"Seras, what are you talking about?" Her master asked while he climbed to his feet and fully faced her.

"A demon," She whispered subconsciously, not even realizing that she was conversing with her Sire. Her mind was racing at the moment, thinking of different plans and how to kill the bastard who might've killed the child. "A hungry demon," A lightbulb then clicked on and her eyes widened further. "He was…weak." She whispered mainly to herself. Is that why he threw her into the ocean? So he didn't have to fight her and risk getting injured during their fight? He wanted to kill the child first in order to get his strength back before dealing with her, right?! If there's a chance the child was still alive, then the demon was still vulnerable, maybe can even be defeated. Her orbs darkened while the beast inside of her purred.

"Seras?" Sebastian (😍) whispered in concern, but he was stopped when Alucard grabbed him (😍) tightly by the arm. The demon (😍) swiftly shifted his head to look back at the master vampire in surprise. The No Life King looked more than pleased. A twisted grin graced his lips while he stared ahead at his Childe.

"He's going to kill her, Seras. Go and save her." Alucard ordered her in a low purr. The girl paused as his words rung in her head.

"Alucard," Sebastian (😍) exclaimed softly, wondering why in the hell her master was trying to send her back into danger. The vampire's fingers tightened around his (😍) arm to further restrain him.

"Go now, Seras." Alucard continued on in that hypnotic voice. "Before it's too late. You don't want her blood on your hands, do you?" This gave her the push she needed. Her master laughed like the madman he was as he watched his Childe take off and disappear onto the ship. Sebastian (😍) gritted his teeth and glowered at the male before he (😍) tugged his arm free.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?! She can barely stand and you send her into battle?!" The demon (😍) snapped at the elder vampire while his (😍) eyes swirled a blood red full of carnage and fury. "Are you mad?!" He (😍) snarled when the male had finally settled from his fit of cackling.

"Into battle against a weak demon," Alucard corrected him (😍). He didn't dare take his eyes off of the ship just in case his fledgling would need him to help bail her out of a nasty situation. But, he had complete faith in his Childe that she will win this battle. A proud smile found its way onto his lips and he cackled lightly again. "And her prize is her first taste of blood. After this battle she won't be able to resist the blood any longer. Seras will finally become a No Life Queen."

Seras turned sharply before sliding to a stop at the top of the stairs that led into the cargo hold. She didn't know if she was relieved or not to see that the demon and the child weren't up on the main deck. She supposed that she was comforted somewhat to not see a child's body anywhere. But there were signs of a struggle and small bloody footprints that led back to these stairs. Why would the child run back down here? Hadn't she told her (II) to run _away_ from here and hide somewhere else, somewhere safer? The little vampire huffed in frustration at the child who disregarded her direct order. The Draculina then gulped nervously before she took her first step down into the cargo hold.

Halfway down the stairs, there was a loud crash sound followed by a snarl that caused Seras to jump high in bewilderment. The sound of wood breaking echoed in the cargo hold along with sobs from a child. The little vampire hurried down the rest of the stairs to see that the cargo hold was a chaotic mess compared to the last time she saw it. Wooden crates were thrown about carelessly, broken wooden planks were scattered about the main aisle, bags of feed were ripped open, and glass was everywhere from broken bottles. Further in the cargo hold, just about where Seras had found her doppelgänger before, the demon was there huffing and snarling to himself. Fury glistened in his red orbs. His teeth were gritted, his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white, and his shadow twisted and writhed behind him on the wall.

To Seras' horror, she was staring at a younger looking version of Sebastian. He had those same dark locks of hair, those same dark eyes, even the shape of his face was the same. But it wasn't Sebastian, it couldn't be! Who was this man? The girl was pulled from her thoughts when Cormack turned sharply on his heel to look back at a cluster of crates. He growled softly under his breath and took long strides over to the crates. When this happened, a loud bark sounded through the air, bringing some form of relief to Seras. Sammy and the child were still very much alive and trying to keep away from the heaving demon. She just had to get him, distract him, so her doppelgänger could escape.

The little vampire narrowed her red eyes dangerously on the demon before she went charging at him at full speed. Cormack stopped and his head perked up when he heard footfalls. He turned his head just in time to see that he was going to be attacked by the vampire he had thrown earlier into the ocean. His eyes widened, but his bewilderment was quickly consumed by annoyance and anger. _How the fuck did she escape the waters?_ Even though he had spotted her, he had no time to react to her attack. The small blonde lunged forward and tackled him with all of her body weight. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly while she brought her feet up to dig into his lower back and stomach to get a better hold of him. Cormack started to lose his balance, but kept them upright so she didn't get a chance to fully restrain him.

"You damn little bitch!" The demon snarled before he punched her hard in her side in attempt to throw her off of him. But she took the blow and her arms wrapped even tighter around his neck. One of her hands came up to claw down the side of his face, but the pain didn't bother him in the slightest. "Get the fuck off!" The male continued to yell and snarl at her while he stumbled all around from the extra weight on his side. He threw several more punches and tried ramming her into crates, but she was determined to hang onto him no matter what he did.

"Run!" Seras barked at the child who stared at them from in between crates. Tears had stained the child's face and the puppy barked uncontrollably and struggled in her arms. "Run!" The crazy vampire ordered her again. Her doppelgänger sniffed and wiped her tears away on the back of her hand. She (II) then hurriedly crawled out from her hiding spot and bolted for the stairs. "Keep running!" Seras screamed while she clawed the demon's throat and tried holding him, but she was starting to lose her grip. And now that the child was escaping, the demon was fighting even harder to get her off of him.

"You damn fucking bitch!" Cormack growled as he grabbed Seras by a fistful of her hair and tore her off of him. He flipped her entire body over his so she landed on her back hard in front of him. "Stay out of my way!" He snarled before he kicked her hard in the side of her head. The room spun and her thoughts became disoriented, but her body still acted for her. Just as the demon was taking his first step forward, one of her hands shot out to grab him by his pant leg. He threw her a dirty look over his shoulder and easily pulled his leg free from her weak grasp. The male then took off to chase after the defenseless child.

"No," Seras murmured and she sluggishly flipped over onto her stomach so she could push up off of the ground. She climbed to her feet and stumbled a little. Taking a few steps, she lost her balance and fell against some broken crates, but she continued to move. She pushed off of the broken crates, accidentally slicing her hand open in the process, and went after the demon.

The second Cormack reached the main deck he heard the child's soft sobs and knew she hadn't gotten far. He turned to see that the child had dripped over the torn body parts of the crew that he had killed and she (II) was now in a state of shock. Her (II) face had droplets of blood on it while her clothes and the dog's fur were stained in it. Her (II) wavering blue eyes looked around her at the massacre, unable to move or speak. All she (II) could do was just sit there, tremble and cry pathetically. His lips twisted into a grin and he walked towards his petrified prey. Maybe finally he can have his meal that he's been hungering for for days now. His stomach growled at him, reminding him how empty it was.

When he finally reached the little bitch, he snatched her (II) up by the collar of her coat and raised her up off of the ground. Her (II) frightened blue irises flickered up to his face and even more fear filled them. Still petrified, she (II) was unable to move or fight back. But this didn't stop the dog. Sammy bared his teeth at the enemy before biting deeply into the male's hand for touching the young girl. Cormack only looked at the dog as if he had merely been stung by a bee. He gave it a disgusted look as he reached down with his other hand to roughly seize it up by the scruff of his neck.

"Filthy mutt," The demon hissed and then he tossed the pup overboard, not caring if it drowned or got its head bashed open when meeting with the harbor. Sammy went hurtling over the side with a sharp yip and was gone from view. He trained his eyes back on his meal and the grin returned to his face. "Finally," He breathed a sigh of relief, having believed there for a second that he would have starved to death. Cormack pulled the child closer and crushed his mouth against hers (II). Instantly, her (II) soul met with his lips and her body went limp in his hold. Just when he was about to take his first bite into that succulent soul of hers (II), he was attacked from behind. That annoying, obsessive, aggravating, crazy Draculina jumped up onto his back and once more wrapped her arms around his throat with an animalistic snarl. Her eyes were completely consumed by a blood red and her fangs had lengthened in her mouth, giving her the look of a demonic animal.

When she threw all of her weight onto him for the second time, Cormack stumbled forward and was forced to release the unconscious child. Seras' doppelgänger fell onto the blood soaked deck, landing in a pile of dismembered bodies. Seeing that she (II) was safe and out of the way, the Draculina took full advantage of her powers and strength. She fisted the male's hair and pulled his head back sharply so he was staring up at the sky. The demon snarled back at her and reached over his head to claw down her face. The little vampire flinched back when his talons sliced over one of her eyes and left behind five long claw marks. But this didn't stop her. She gave full control over to her beast and permitted her instincts to guide her. She opened her mouth up wide, allowing her jaw to unhinge and for her teeth to lengthen.

Seras held the male's head still no matter how hard he tried fighting. He stumbled about on the main deck. He threw punches and tried clawing at her, but she wouldn't release his head. No, he was a dead man. She knew it and he was about to realize it in a couple of seconds as well. The Draculina swept down and buried her teeth into his throat. Her incisors drove in so deeply that they met with bone, but this didn't stop her. She bit down harder, driving her teeth in even deeper. Cormack suddenly froze and his eyes flew open wide while he gurgled on his own blood. His body trembled in her grasp as he heard the sound of his bones cracking and could feel his hot blood pouring down his throat to soak his shirt.

Seras' eyes stayed glued to his, wanting to see the life drain from his eyes. His blood was filling her mouth rapidly, but she didn't dare drink a single drop of his blood. She didn't want it, not even with her beast and stomach screaming at her for the nutrients. She wouldn't give in. And her real first taste of blood, when she decides to become her own vampire, won't be from this filthy male! She'll decide when and who it will be! So, she allowed his blood to seep out of her mouth. It poured down her neck and drenched her dress, but she didn't care. The little vampire buried her fangs further into the demon's throat until her teeth met in the center and his head came clean off.

The small blonde and the headless body fell to the main deck. Seras landed on her knees with a loud huff and she panted out of breath. Her eyes were still narrowed on the body almost as if she was afraid it would get up and attack her. After several long seconds of waiting for an attack that would never come, her eyes drifted to the side to stare at the head. Cormack's face was contorted in a look of pain and sorrow, but no remorse was felt by the Draculina. He deserved what was coming to him.

"You damn," Seras started mumbling to herself as she reached forward to grab the head by its hair. "Bloody sod!" She yelled and then chucked the head overboard. Seconds later, she heard the splash when it hit the water and she knew that it was over. The child was safe and he couldn't torment another young girl ever again.

Sebastian (II) stood in the middle of the harbor staring down in the waters where a head bobbed up and down. The look on the male's face was truly pitiful, but he wouldn't be getting any pity from Michaelis (II). He (II) had been meaning to deal with that little punk ever since he had been brought into this world. As far as Sebastian (II) was concerned, he (II) never had a son. His (II) attention was drawn away from the boy's head when he (II) caught sight of Seras coming down from the ship with a limp child in her arms. The Draculina was covered in blood. Her left eye was closed, unable to keep it open because it had been snagged by the demon's claws. But, the girl looked relatively alright even if her walk was a little uncoordinated. To Alucard (II) and Sebastian's (II) surprise, the little vampire stopped in front of them (II).

The males (II) looked her over from head to toe, now finally able to get a good look at her and be able to be introduced properly to her. The girl merely just stood there staring up at them (II) with a frown on her face. She then glanced worriedly at the child in her arms, which appeared to be a younger version of her. The elder creatures (II) also glanced down at the child and were dismay to see that she (II) was dressed as a boy. How unusual.

"Please," Seras broke them (II) from their thoughts and they (II) looked back at her curiously. After several seconds, the Draculina tilted back her head to stare up at them (II). "I…don't trust her…with anyone else. Please, help her." Her crimson orbs finally toned down to reveal a stunning blue that immediately entranced the elder vampire (II). "Make her your ward, your servant, whatever you wish, just please, take her in and protect her." Alucard (II) stared down at the woman before him, not only baffled by the words that were coming out of her mouth, but the feelings that were starting to brew inside of him (II). _Who was this little creature?_ His (II) eyes flickered back down to stare at the unconscious child. _If this child was Seras, then she'll grow up to be the same, yes?_ _She'll be special and become his fledgling, maybe even something more._ Before he (II) even knew it, Alucard (II) was taking the child from her and he held her small form in his arms. The little vampire smiled softly and she bowed her head to him. "Thank you," She whispered before she turned to face her master. The smile disappeared from her lips. She knew that her Sire was going to be furious at her for not drinking the blood and she was prepared for a punishment.

When Seras' lifted her head and her eyes narrowed on her master, she was bewildered to see that he was grinning at her. There was no sign of disappointment or anger, he looked truly proud of her! A childish smile crossed over the Draculina's lips before she passed out from the hunger and the exertion of using her undeveloped powers and strength.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Cormack is an Irish name and it means "Raven's son". He isn't meant to be that big of a character, but he was Sebastian's (II) son. I don't plan on explaining it at all in this story, but the gist of it is that Sebastian had unintentionally impregnated Matilda (The nun he sleeps with in the first season) and Cormack is the result of it. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening,**

 **I have mixed feelings about this chapter. There were two scenes in this chapter that I REALLY loved writing that I might actually consider both of them to be two of my top five favorite scenes that I've written. Other than those two scenes (I'll say which two at the end of the chapter), I don't really care for this chapter. But, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Six**

"Seras!" Sebastian (😍) exclaimed when she collapsed from the overuse of her powers. The puppy struggled in his (😍) arms; the demon having caught him in midair after he was thrown from the ship. Sammy barked and whined in her direction, but he wasn't released from his confinement. Alucard calmly walked down the harbor to where his Childe laid motionless. Pride shone clearly in his eyes. _His_ Childe, his little Seras Victoria, had defeated her first enemy and she had relied on her inner demon, who she so loathed, to take him down. She was finally starting to become a real vampire, one that he could truly be proud of and flaunt. But this little Draculina still had a long way to go before she becomes a full-fledged vampire and earns the title the No Life Queen. Alucard gracefully knelt down beside her and he pulled his fledgling's limp body into his arms.

"Seras," He whispered as he gingerly brushed the five long claw marks that ran down over her left eye. Her pretty, round face was covered with small cuts, dark bruises, and dry blood. Her dress was torn in different areas and drenched in blood. She herself was soaked to the bone from being thrown into the ocean. Goose-bumps covered her legs and arms. She must have been freezing. Alucard carefully shrugged off his coat, without disturbing his Childe, and then he wrapped it around her to help warm her up. Once she was secure inside of his big coat he cupped the side of her face.

"I told you that you should have forced a pint or two of blood on her. Now she's in a coma." Sebastian scoffed while he glowered down at the elder vampire.

"And it didn't help any that you sent her into battle." Michaelis (😍) added. "Your little plan didn't work; she didn't drink the blood." But they were ignored. Alucard continued to just sit there and grin down at his unconscious fledgling while he soothingly stroked her cheek.

"She needs blood, otherwise she won't wake up." The No Life King (😍) sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No," Alucard responded in a stern voice. His doppelgänger (😍) jolted from the quick rejection and his (😍) eyes widened in disbelief.

"No?!" He (😍) snarled and bared his elongated fangs. "Did you not hear me?! If she doesn't get blood she'll remain in that coma!"

"I'm not going to force the blood on her, especially when she's comatose like this. Eventually she'll come out of this deep sleep herself. She just needs time to heal. And one day, when she's ready, she will drink the blood on her own accord. Nobody is going to force her." The elder vampire purred.

"It could take weeks until she wakes up!" Alucard (😍) reminded him of this little fact.

"Maybe longer; her wounds aren't even healing!" Sebastian (😍) added. The monster's grin widened before he roughly grasped Seras' chin to hold her head steady.

"Her wounds won't be an issue." He purred as he leaned down to drag his serpent like tongue over his Childe's eye. Almost instantly the claw mark thinned and shrunk down until it was completely gone. With a deep purr, the master vampire sensually licked over the rest of his Draculina's wounds. He lapped up her delectable blood, covering his tongue thickly in the substance before it could go to waste and dry up. And her flesh was ever so soft and sweet tasting that he could have devoured her then and there.

"Seras can use my room for the time being until she recovers." Sebastian (II) offered.

"Is there by any chance a spare coffin laying around somewhere?" Michaelis asked as he stepped forward when the elder vampire rose holding his Childe to his chest.

"No," The demon (II) answered with a light shake of his head.

"That's fine," Alucard interrupted. "We'll make do with whatever you have to offer us. All my Draculina needs is rest." The elder vampire then snickered in amusement. "Besides, she's afraid of enclosed spaces. It's better to keep her calm and comfortable, that way she'll heal faster."

"Funny you would say that considering that you didn't seem to care before for her comfort and practically forced her to sleep in that dirt box of hers back home." Sebastian muttered.

"I believe Seras has earned a night or two in a comfortable, warm bed. She has done more than enough to prove herself to me and I am more than proud of her." Her master purred. Michaelis (😍) sighed at their situation and knowing that they were trapped there until Seras returns to consciousness. This was going to be a long few days, or possible weeks, and he (😍) wasn't looking forward to it. The demon (😍) then curiously glanced over at the little human that Alucard (II) held in his arms. His (😍) head perked up in interest. _His (😍)_ _little mate as a child,_ He (😍) thought to himself while his (😍) eyes tried studying her face from where he stood, but he couldn't really get a good look.

Sebastian (😍) then felt a source of power. From the corner of his (😍) eye he saw Alucard disappear with Seras. Not long after, the rest of them started vanishing from the harbor to head back to the Hellsing manor. Once the little human Seras was gone from his (😍) sight, the demon (😍) sighed once again in disappointment before leaving the harbor. He (😍) appeared in a familiar bedroom in the basement and found Alucard and Sebastian standing beside the bed Seras had been placed in. Near him (😍) was the No Life King (😍) whose arms were folded while he watched the girl from a distance. Their doppelgängers (II) from that dimension weren't present, but they could sense that they (II) were near. Michaelis (😍) shifted his head to glance at Alucard (😍).

"While Seras is resting, we can meet with her younger self." The demon (😍) practically purred. At the mentioning of this, a grin cracked the elder vampire's (😍) face and a cackle escaped from him.

"We finally get to see firsthand how our mate was like as a child. I just hope that she's still a little spitfire." The elder vampire (😍) admitted softly. Just as Alucard was looking over his shoulder, the monsters (😍) disappeared to go see the human child. The No Life King shook his head at those two nuisances before he looked back at his Childe.

"I can't wait to be rid of those fools." He murmured under his breath while the demon reached out a hand to brush his fingertips over the girl's cheek. Sebastian stared down at the little vampire with a worried look on his face, making Alucard wonder if he was truly concerned for her wellbeing.

"She's chilled to the bone." Michaelis noted softly and his frown deepened. After a long several seconds of silence, he sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but we need to get Seras out of these clothes."

"Why do I have the feeling that you don't regret saying that one tiny bit?" The elder vampire asked while he watched the demon's hands move in slowly. "You are fully aware that we can use our powers to change her and, yet, you wish to do it manually."

"If you have a problem with the way I'm handling your fledgling then speak up." Sebastian responded sharply. This earned him a snicker from the King of Vampires.

"Handle her any way you wish." He purred with a wave of his hand while he retreated to somewhere else in the room. "You're wrapped around her little finger and you can't stand it. Now, you're trying to unleash all that pent up sexual frustration you have for her, just like you did back on that harbor. I just hope that she won't find out that you molested her in her sleep." The elder vampire said while he casually leaned back against the wall comfortably with his eyes glued on Michaelis and his Draculina. Sebastian gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before he swung his head around to glare at the vampire.

"I'm not going to molest her!" The demon barked with fiery, red eyes.

"Then what _are_ you doing, Michaelis?" Alucard asked with a quirked brow. This instantly silenced the other male. He shamefully lowered his head as he looked back at the sleeping girl.

"I don't know," He murmured. His hands trembled while they hovered over her chest, wanting desperately to tear open her dress. But why? Did he want to get those wet clothes off of her for her or for himself? He wasn't sure! He felt split down the middle. He was so very confused. His heart was racing, his eyes kept finding their way back to her face, his member throbbed, and his stomach was twisted unpleasantly. It wasn't fair that she was making him feel this way just from a damn kiss! How can he hate someone so much, but love them deeply as well? He hated every little thing about her, but he knew that if she changed in the slightest, he would miss the person she was.

It didn't help any that he had opened his mind for her and now all he could feel was her pain and the bitter coldness that she felt that was nipping away at her warmth. She hurt so badly. Her pain was his pain and he just wanted to take it away. He could help warm her up and take away her pain at the same time. It wouldn't take much. He could finally get over his need for her and she will never have to know about what went on. That is, unless Alucard didn't say anything.

"Promise that you won't tell her." Sebastian found himself speaking. The elder vampire's eyes flickered back to the demon's face in mild surprise. _Was Michaelis really about to molest his Childe?_ "I have to, Alucard." He spoke in a wavering voice while he continued to stare down at the small blonde. "She's hurting and cold, I know that you can feel it. I'm hurting too, and this way, I can take away both of our pain." A grin then cracked Alucard's face.

"You do whatever you have to do, Michaelis." The elder vampire purred with a twisted look in his eyes.

"Promise me that you won't tell her." Sebastian repeated a little more loudly.

"I will promise no such thing." He responded smoothly. "I don't intend on ever lying to my Childe, especially if it involves her. I can promise, however, to only discuss of this matter, with my Childe present, if it ever happens to come up." Realizing that was the best he was going to get, the demon nodded his head in agreeance. Somewhat calmly, but a little hesitant, Sebastian brushed Alucard's coat off of her shoulders so it was sprawled out under her on the bed. His hands then slithered down her body and fisted the material of her dress. This time, without any hesitation, he tore open her dress to reveal damp, flawless, pale skin and her lovely, milky breasts. He stopped for a second to admire her gracious figure.

"Remarkable," He murmured under his breath while eyes went from her full breasts down to her flat stomach to her gorgeous thighs. "Admittedly, I always thought Seras had a nice figure, but to think that she's been hiding _all of this_ under her clothes is truly astonishing. It should be considered a sin to hide something so beautiful away from the rest of the world." Sebastian whispered as he caressed a hand over her waist. His fingertips lightly danced across her stomach, encircled her navel, and then trailed upwards to gently brush the back of his hand over one of her breasts. With a need to see more of her, the demon easily used a single hand to tear open her bra straight down the middle. Her breasts poured out of their confinement and delicately bounced until settling. Her nipples were a soft pink color and already erect from the cold waters of the ocean.

Carefully, Michaelis pulled the soaked dress out from under her so she could settle into the warmth of her master's coat. Subconsciously, he crumpled her dress up in his hands with the full attention to throw it somewhere behind him on the floor. But he paused when he heard the familiar sound of paper crumpling with each movement of his hand. Sebastian's eyes shot downwards to stare at the wrinkled and wet dress quizzically. His hand hovered over a pocket and gently pressing into it, he heard that sound of paper crinkling again. His brows drew together in confusion and he reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of wet paper. It was fragile, ready to tear if he even tried opening it, and most likely, whatever was written on it, it was unreadable from getting wet.

The demon cupped the folded note in his hands, brought it up to his mouth, and blew into his cupped hands. Almost instantly, and quite supernaturally, the paper dried. Feeding his undying curiosity, Sebastian carefully unfolded the note to find running and smudged ink, but a legible address. He raised a brow. _West St, Milford SX24 6RT,_ He read silently to himself. _An address? Why did Seras have this on her person? Where is it to? And what is it for?_ He glanced back at the girl suspiciously while he gingerly folded the note back up and placed it on the nightstand. _The penmanship on the note was his own,_ He noted, figuring that one of their doppelgängers had given the address to Seras.

Forgetting about the address for now, the demon silently and cautiously crawled on top of the girl and gently straddled her waist. His fiery red gaze bored into the small blonde while he gawked down at her in a complete, puppy love daze. His trembling hands hesitantly lowered to gingerly touch her arms with his fingertips, almost as if he was afraid she would shatter like glass from the smallest of touches. Her skin was so soft, smooth, and warm beneath those cold beads of water. His eyes burned even brighter in their sockets while the blood in his veins rushed towards his sex. His twitchy and arising cock pressed into her lower stomach.

"Seras," He breathed her name while his hands caressed downwards to cup her warm breasts. His eyes flickered towards them to watch as he fondled her. They felt incredibly good in his hands. They were soft, squishy, yet full, and hot to the touch. Sebastian curiously squeezed them and watched in utter fascination as the skin framed around his fingers while bits of her breasts peeked out in between his digits. Her nipples dug into the palm of his hands as he squeezed even harder, trying to gather as much of her breasts as he could in his tight hold. He wasn't satisfied in his progress until a look of discomfort flashed across Seras' face and she shifted under him. He slowly let up on the pressure until he completely released her. Pure white marks outlined by red were left behind on her breasts where he had squeezed so tightly, but he only found that all the more breathtaking about her.

"Tell me, do all demons get this enthrallment from playing with a sleeping woman or is that just you?" Alucard asked before his eyes narrowed dangerously on the demon. "Of course, I jest since I know you. I've known you for centuries and not once have you been captivated, nor been aroused, by _anyone_. You claim that she is not your mate and you will never see her as such, but yet, you keep advancing and have resorted to molesting my Childe whilst she lay unconscious. Why?" Sebastian didn't dare take his eyes off of the small blonde to face her master. He kept ever so still and just studied her face while his mind worked to find the truth behind his intentions.

"Indeed, she is not my mate." The demon answered softly. "And, even if she was, I would never go so low as to mate with a fool such as her. Life would be boring being her mate. She would expect of me to remain in this appalling form where I'm weaker. She would anticipate me to settle with her in some house in London and live out a normal, quiet life. As a demon, I have no desire for any of those things that she wants so badly."

"But you have a desire for her." Alucard interrupted.

"I wouldn't say desire," Sebastian muttered. "There are a few things that I desire and she is not one of them." The male then sighed while he reached down to comb his talons through her hair. "She is merely a distraction," The look in his eyes darkened before he fisted the girl's hair painfully tight, but she showed no sign of pain in her deep sleep. "No matter how hard I try to ignore her, she keeps finding her way back into my thoughts." He pulled even tighter, forcing her head to shift to his will. His other hand came down around her throat. He added the slightest bit of pressure, but knew that, with his supernatural strength, it was just enough to bruise her. His black talons pierced her skin causing blood beads to well up and trail down her neck. "She has forced kiss after kiss on me and has forced my body to respond to her in ways that I don't understand! She has burdened us with worry each and every time she has disappeared from our side and had nearly gotten herself killed on more than one occasion!" His grasp on her throat tightened and he heard the satisfying sound of her esophagus crackling in protest. The demon's eyes swarmed with fury and madness while he glowered down at her. His incisors were showing as he gritted his teeth and his shadow grew and manifested behind him on the bed.

"I shouldn't have to be troubled with the thought of her dying! I shouldn't care! I _don't_ care! Everything, _we_ would be better off without her in our damn lives!" Sebastian snarled and his hand tightened further around her throat until she was red in the face. He knew that she couldn't die from suffocation, but surely a snap of the neck would kill this insignificant, little bug, right?! "If she took her last breath _right now_ , she can finally stop pestering us about mating with her! We won't have to concern ourselves for her any longer! We would be free of her fucking prattling and nonsensical fantasies of us loving her! Such a foolish, stupid girl! I loathe you! Why can't you understand that, Victoria?!" The room fell silent after that. His body quaked with the need to finish her off, but also to release her. "I. Loathe. You."

"I loathe you for making me constantly worry about you!" The demon continued to rave while warm tears pricked at his hellish crimson eyes. "I loathe you for allowing those men to touch you so freely." He whispered in a broken voice. Tears slowly started rolling down his face and his grasp on her throat loosened just a little. "I loathe you for every single kiss you gave me." His fingers released her hair so he could gently comb the talons through them again. "I loathe you for creating these foreign feelings inside of me." Ever so carefully, Sebastian moved in closer towards her. His eyes flickered about her face while his hand finally slipped away from her severely bruised throat. The hot tears dripped off of his chin and started gathering on her face.

 _Why couldn't his shaking stop? Why did he continue to cry when he didn't want to? He shouldn't even be capable of doing something so human! He's never cried before! Why now? Why for her? Why was his heart racing in his chest and why did his insides feel all twisted?_ There was a funny sensation in his stomach that he didn't like. His head was reeling and his red, demonic eyes glimmered with betrayal and sorrow. _Why did he feel betrayed by her?_ That image of her lying on the bed covered in cum and looking dazed flashed in his memories. That image still haunted him. _Why did he even care that she was with those other men?! He shouldn't care at all!_ But he did, and that bothered him so. More tears dripped down his face and he shook his head in frustration. Finally he found the strength to look back into her face. Abruptly, his heart stilled in his chest and his breath was caught in his throat. His eyes lingered on her lashes that were closed over her eyes before trailing down to stare openly at her perfect pink lips.

"I loathe you for making me love you." Sebastian whispered. He then gingerly pressed his lips against her soft, parted ones. The moment their lips met, all those feelings bubbled up inside of him again. The demon closed his eyes tightly as he shifted his head to deepen their kiss. His hands automatically shot out to grab her firmly by the wrists and pin her arms forcibly to the bed. His stomach fluttered from the passionate kiss and from her warm, luscious lips. He could finally give into those feelings without worrying about her or anyone else knowing. He kissed her even harder, cruelly punishing her and hoping that the kiss was hurting her as much as she hurt him. His tears soaked into their kisses, giving them both the taste of salt, but its existence wasn't acknowledged as he continued his advances.

His lips hungrily took hers, devouring her taste and loving the feel of them against his. Their lips lightly smacked together with each kiss, but there was still no response from her somewhat to his dismay. He swiftly, and quite gracefully, maneuvered his lower body so he could squeeze himself between her gorgeous thighs. It was such an exhilarating moment for him when his hard bulge brushed along her damp panties. His cock twitched in need, the feeling of electricity ran through his veins, and his body shook. He moved his hips in closer to dig his erection into her panties and feel the wonderful sensation of her lips parting around him. He shuddered again with a soft moan.

Sebastian's fingers slipped from her bruised wrists and he caressed his hands down her body to grab her thighs. He wrapped her legs around his waist so their bodies remained locked together, placed his forearms on both sides of her on the mattress, and then took her hard. Her body rocked with his and repeatedly sunk into the mattress with each thrust. The demon closed his eyes and he moaned in her mouth. _This sensation was overpowering. Why did it feel so good? When was the last time he had felt like this when taking a woman?_ He snickered at that thought. _Well, he wasn't fucking her for real and he wasn't planning on ever fucking her._ But it did make him wonder about something. _If rubbing up against her was such an overwhelming sensation and exhilarating experience, then what would it be like if he had real sex with her?_

Seras lightly shifted beneath him with a soft whimper. Sebastian reopened his eyes to glance back down at the small blonde. Much to his relief, she was still unconscious and wasn't going to kill him for molesting her. Whatever will he do if she ever found about this moment? What would she say? What would she think? Why did he care? Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he closed his eyes and kissed her deeply while he gave sharp thrusts with his hips. His stomach twisted abruptly and his body quaked as the stimulation got stronger and more sensitive. The demon fisted the sheets beneath her and grunted softly. _No! He couldn't possibly be close to cumming!_ _He_ _doesn't cum early! He had control unlike others and was able to resist until the lady has arrived first! What was wrong with him?!_ He questioned as he thrusts his hips harder and shook uncontrollably while he was cumming.

"Damn it!" Sebastian hissed in frustration after he tore his lips from hers. "Damn it! Damn you, Victoria!" He shouted as if it was the girl's fault, and he knew that it was her fault in some way. It was like he said before, his body responded to her in ways that he just couldn't understand. It was more than frustrating, it was infuriating! But, even though how infuriating it was, all he could feel was disgust in the moment. He closed his eyes and bit deeply into his bottom lip. _What has he just done? He had craved to feel her so badly that he resorted to molesting her while she lay unconscious? She was in state where she was fully trusting them to care and protect her while her body healed itself, and here he was taking full advantage of that. He thought he had been doing it to help her, but he didn't. It was for his own selfish reasons. And the worst part, he didn't even end up helping her! Seras was still aching and cold. He hadn't lasted long enough to give her any amount of pleasure or enough friction to warm her up. What kind of man was he? How had he lost control of his body like that? All because of a woman? How appalling,_

"I'm sorry," Sebastian found himself whispering to her. He felt…foul. _Foul? An interesting thing for him to be feeling, but there he was feeling it._ "What in the hell do you see in me, Victoria?" The demon muttered in disappointment as he cracked back open his eyes, but was too disgusted with himself to look her in the face. He then heard movement and glanced out the corner of his eye to see Alucard approaching. The elder vampire casually cupped his Childe's forehead and used his powers to soothe away her pain. A look of comfort appeared on the girl's face and she fell into an easier sleep. Michaelis bit deeply into his bottom lip and he clenched his fists to control the sudden urge to hit him. "All this time you could have calmed her, but instead, you stood by and watched as I molested her?" He asked through gritted teeth. "You're just as foul as I am, Alucard. Perhaps worse since it is your duty to protect your fledgling."

"You should have enough self-control, Michaelis. Or am I honestly supposed to believe that a mere girl blinded you with desire and took away your self-control? Did she or I force you into molesting her?" Alucard asked while he gave the demon a spiteful look.

"No, but you could have prevented it." Sebastian hissed. "You know _exactly_ what she does to me. You've seen it with your own eyes, and you could have stopped it before things had gone too far." He then cocked his head to the side while his brownish-red orbs burned into the elder vampire's hellish eyes. "Or were you enjoying the show?"

"Not much of a show," The No Life King responded sharply. "You acted like a boy experiencing his first time with a woman. A couple of thrusts and you were already done. Poor little Seras didn't even get to come. And women actually crave for you to bed them? Are they deluded?" The demon gave a hefty sigh before glancing back down at Seras.

"I normally last longer," He muttered mainly to himself. "Whenever Seras had kissed me, I was overcome by all kinds of different emotions and my body always reacted in a strange way. This time, I not only got to kiss her and feel all those emotions again, but I got to feel her warm, naked flesh, her body pressed against mine, and our sexes rubbing up against each other. The feeling was so intense that it had pushed me to my limit." The demon then went unusually silent for a long minute as he continued to study the girl beneath him. "Seras is the first person I've met who can make me feel like this. I've had hundreds of men and women, some vampires, others werewolves, mostly demons, and a couple of humans. But I had never felt _true_ pleasure such as this. What is she doing to me? What does it mean?"

"I think you know what it means." Alucard replied in a calm tone and he watched as Sebastian's eyes widened. At first, it was peaceful and silent in the room, and then the demon's shadow exploded from his wrath. The inky darkness swept across the room and blocked off any and all light source. The room became unbelievably hot from the black flames that surrounded them and burned the Draculina's skin. Strands of hair fell into Sebastian's face as he lifted his head to glower up at the elder vampire with demonic red eyes and elongated incisors.

"I, the Prince of Hell, destined to be soul-bonded to this insignificant, ignorant, worthless little fool?! She's a half-starved vampire that can't do anything right! The person I mate with will be unquestionably beautiful with a sharp mind and tongue!" The demon snarled. "Why don't you mate with her, Alucard, since you find her so god damn perfect and worthy enough to stand by your bloody side? She has claimed more than once that you are her mate, not just me! And our doppelgängers seem to agree! So why don't you just fuck her and leave me be to find my own mate!" The elder vampire frowned at the other male.

"Like you, Michaelis, I care for Seras, but I don't consider her worthy enough to become my mate. I have no desire to spend at eternity bond to her, even though I find her unresistingly charming. But…I think I have a solution to both of our problems." Alucard purred while he folded his arms over his chest. Slowly, the darkness around them dissipated and the room reappeared in a normal, calm state. "What if we were finally able to put these feelings for her to rest? What if for one night we swallowed our pride and did the unthinkable?" Sebastian furrowed his brows while he gave the elder vampire a peculiar look.

"What are you getting at, Alucard?" The demon asked softly. The No Life King's eyes flickered downwards to stare at his Childe.

"We fuck Seras," Alucard responded. "If we finally give in to those urges and just fuck her, we might finally be rid of all thoughts and feelings for her."

"But that won't solve anything." Sebastian replied with a shake of his head. "That will only encourage her more to…" He was cut off.

"No, it won't, because we won't fuck _this_ Seras." The elder vampire interrupted while he gestured a head towards his Childe. The demon gasped softly at the brilliant idea as he stared down at the small blonde in amazement.

"One of her doppelgängers," He stated under his breath. "That could work."

"She'll never have to know and we get over these urges for her." Alucard purred with a toothy grin. Their conversation was interrupted when a girlish scream echoed through the corridors. The monsters' heads perked up and they glanced towards the door curiously.

"It would seem that the child is up now." Sebastian sighed while he sat up on the bed.

"But why is she screaming?" The elder vampire grumbled in clear annoyance. The demon climbed out of the bed as his powers wrapped around the small blonde. Not even taking a second, the Draculina was fully clothed and her hair was completely dry. Reasons unknown to him, Sebastian had given her tight, black jeans and a pretty dark purple, long sleeved blouse to wear. The dark, nice clothing not only made the girl look older, but far more sinful, almost as if she was a dark, little angel resting peacefully. The sight of her lying on the bed in those clothing took his breath away. His red orbs trailed up and down her body multiple times, unbeknownst to him that he was checking her out. The jeans fit nicely and were snug around her curvy hips and the blouse complimented her bust.

The demon's hands twitched with the need to cop a feel and caress his hands down her backside to fondle her tight, little ass. His member started to throb in his pants again, making him deeply aware of how much he wanted to crawl back on top of her and do more sinful things while she sleeps. But he was pulled from those lewd thoughts when his sensitive hearing picked up on soft sobs and the loud _thuds_ ' of someone running through the corridor. Sebastian stealthily moved across the room towards the door and exited out into the hall just in time to be rammed into by a young, sobbing girl. He barely budged, but she easily flew backwards and landed hard on her butt. Young Seras (II) was blinded by hot tears. Her (II) face and nose were a bright shade of red, her hair was disarrayed under her dark blue cap, and her clothes were filthy. Pulling back her (II) head, she stared up at him with scared blue eyes and started to cry even harder.

Seras (II) had no idea where she was. One moment she (II) was on a boat with a hungry demon chasing after her and now she was in some dungeon with even more monsters. She (II) was in the process of trying to escape from this horrid place _and_ find Miss. Vampire, the kind woman that had been trying to protect her from these monsters. The child (II) scrambled to her feet and hurriedly ran passed the demon before he could try grabbing for her. But he merely just watched after her (II) in disinterest. Seras (II) knew that these monsters had Miss. Vampire because one of those demons had her puppy! But what did they do to Miss. Vampire? Where was she? Was she safe or dead?! Did she die trying to protect her (II)?

The child's (II) knees wobbled and she felt incredibly weak after being sick for the last two days. She (II) was hungry, cold, and tired. Her (II) throat felt scratchy, her nose itched and was stuffy, and she was hot to the touch, but she kept running. The only problem was where was she (II) going to go? She (II) had no idea where she was or where the exit out of this hell was. And even if miraculously she (II) was able to escape, how far would she get before she couldn't run anymore because she was either lost or too weak or she was caught by the monsters? Her (II) question was answered when one of the vampires suddenly appeared in front of her in the corridor.

"Where do you plan on going?" Alucard (II) asked her (II) with a vexed look on his face.

"And where are your manners?" Sebastian (II) asked as he came up behind her (II). "Is this how you show gratitude towards the people who saved you?" A fiery look appeared in the girl's (II) eyes and she swung around to pierce the demon with it.

"You didn't save me! Miss. Vampire did!" Seras (II) shouted while she clenched her little fists.

"She's indeed a little spitfire," Alucard (😍), who was clearly pleased, purred as he and the demon (😍) stepped up to stand beside Michaelis (II).

"Miss. Vampire?" The elder vampire (II) repeated and then scoffed at the ridiculous child (II).

"Do you mean Seras?" Sebastian (😍) asked with an arched brow while a handsome smirk crossed over his features.

"Seras?" The girl (II) whispered and then looked at him (😍) like he was stupid. "No! _I'm_ Seras! Miss. Vampire is the woman who saved me, but I don't know her real name!"

"But you know that she's a vampire and aren't afraid of her?" The demon (II) asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know if she's _really_ a vampire. That's what the demon called her. And if demons exist, then it's possible that vampires exist, right?" Seras (II) muttered while the fire left her eyes and she drew back a little. She (II) then pointed a finger at the two demons in front of her. "You two are demons. You look just like the man that attacked me."

"But we're nothing like that disgrace of a demon. He was an arrogant fool that has been a thorn in my side for the last few decades." Sebastian (II) responded with a dark look in his eyes. "And I am more than grateful that Seras had disposed of him so I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty by touching that filth. Speaking of filth, when was the last time you had a bath?" Something truly frightening appeared in the child's (II) eyes and she gave him (II) the darkest look that she could conjure. Unexpectedly, the brave little girl (II) walked straight up to him (II) and kicked him _hard_ in the shin. Afterwards she (II) walked passed him (II) to stand before the other demon (😍) and she pointed an accusing finger up at him.

"What did you do to Miss. Vampire?!" Seras (II) shouted.

" _I_ didn't do anything to her." Sebastian (😍) spoke in a calm voice while he smiled down at the young version of his mate.

"Liar!" The child (II) exclaimed before she jumped forward to grab him (😍) tightly by the arm. "You have her puppy! What did you do to her?!" The demon's (😍) smile dipped and his brows lowered to show that he was becoming annoyed by her (II) bad behavior.

"You're getting awfully excited for someone who's sick. You'll only get worse if you continue acting like this." Michaelis (😍) told her (II) before he pulled his arm free from her tight grasp. "Settle yourself now, young lady." The child (II) took several steps back, but continued to glare up at him (😍). _If looks could kill,_ He (😍) thought with a deep sigh and a shake of his head. "If you can behave yourself, I will take you to see Seras. She's resting in a nearby room so you'll have to be quiet." The dark look in the little girl's (II) eyes softened before she bashfully looked at the floor and pouted her lips.

"This better not be a trick." The child (II) muttered under her breath as a warning, but knew that there was nothing she could do against these monsters. Making her (II) feel even smaller and weaker, Alucard (II) grabbed her by the scruff of her coat and lifted her up to his eyelevel.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" The elder vampire (II) asked as they started making their way back down the corridor towards Sebastian's (II) room.

"It's a disguise!" The little girl (II) grumbled and she folded her arms over her chest. "I was trying to hide from that stupid demon, but he still found me, even in these bloody clothes! What other reason would there be for me to dress like a boy?! I'm not a crossdresser!"

"A crossdresser?" Alucard (II) repeated with a deep cackle. "You're not that old. How do you even know what a crossdresser is?"

"I'm ten and I'm not stupid! So, of course I know what a crossdresser is!" The child (II) argued. "And I also know what a pedophile is, so you better not try anything!"

"What interest do I have in a ten year old girl?" The elder vampire (II) scoffed. "You're cute, but not attractive and you're whiney as hell. Plus, you haven't fully developed into womanhood yet so where's the fun in having my way with you? Perhaps when you're older, but don't hold your breath." The child's (II) face paled then and she threw him (II) a dirty look.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Seras (II) shouted before she started flailing all over the place in his (II) grasp. "Whatever! I wouldn't sleep with you even if my life depended on it! I'm going to grow up a stunning woman and when you ask if you can sleep with me I'm going to tell you to hit the road, take a cold shower, beat it, bub! Capisce? Hell, I'll lay with one of those bozos in _your bed_ before I ever sleep with you!" The child (II) yelled while she pointed towards the two demons in front of her.

"Do you even hear what you're saying, young lady?" Sebastian (II) spoke up as he stopped in the hall and turned to glare down at her (II). "Your talk is highly inappropriate, especially for your age group. No young woman should speak the way you do, it's foul! And, a young lady shouldn't be so intent on giving her body to just anybody, but her husband. But I suppose you're not a lady, now are you?"

"NO!" The child (II) barked while she glowered at him (II). "I'm not a lady and I don't want to be!"

"That's a lie," The demon (II) responded while his eyes narrowed suspiciously on her (II). This made the child (II) freeze and look up at him (II) flabbergasted. "You may not want to be one, but you were most certainly raised to be. That's why you're acting so erratically now because there are no more lessons, no parents to tell you how to talk, walk, or even sit. You're alone in the world, but you're living life the way you want and you're becoming the person you want to be. The only issue is, that person you wish to be, bratty and argumentative, isn't you, is it? You're definitely great at playing a brat, but you don't like acting this way, do you? Deep down, you wish that you parents were still alive, even if that means you have to endure the lessons of becoming a proper young lady." Warm tears welled up in the child's (II) eyes.

"You say it like I'm glad that my parents are dead." She (II) whispered and her lip started to tremble. Big tears trailed down her (II) cheeks then. "Every minute of every day I wish that my parents were still alive. I hate being a lady, but I would happily be one if that means I could have my parents back."

"Hmn," Sebastian (II) hummed as his eyes studied her (II). The child (II) nervously let her eyes fall so she was staring at the ground. _How in the hell had he (II) figured her (II) out? How did he (II) see behind her (II) disguise? How did he (II) know about her (II) past?_ "Your parents are permanently gone from this world. Not even God can return them." The demon (II) spoke cruelly, even though he was trying to have an innocent conversation with her (II). _What God?_ The child (II) had to wonder. _What God leaves a child alone in a world full of monsters?_

"There is no God." She (II) whispered. Fingers gently curled around her (II) chin and the demon (II) lifted her head up so she had to look him in the eye.

"You are far too young to be so cynical." He (II) whispered to her (II). A smirk then appeared on his (II) face. "You're an interesting little human. I may not like the way you speak, but I love the way you think." His (II) fingers tightened around her (II) chin. "But, as you are our ward, you being so cynical towards everything all the time are going to get stale awfully fast. You may abandon all hopes of there being a God and whether or not if He is on your side, but while you're on the road of becoming a vampire, try to be a little more optimistic." Seras' (II) eyes then flew open wide.

"What?! A vampire?!" The little girl (II) repeated loudly. The smirk widened on the demon's (II) face.

"Eight years from now." Sebastian (II) purred while his fingers slipped from her (II) chin and he stood up straighter.

"A vampire?!" The child (II) repeated again, but was ignored. The demon (II) turned back around and continued leading the way towards his room. "A vampire?!" _Was it some sort of sick joke or was he (II) completely serious?!_ "A vampire," The child (II) whispered with wide, shocked eyes. But the fourth time saying it aloud, she (II) realized how wicked that sounded. _What child hasn't dreamt of being a vampire or even a werewolf?!_ A bright smile cracked Seras' (II) face and she giggled with excitement. "That's incredible! I'm really going to be a vampire?!"

"If you don't end up disappointing us, then yes." Alucard (II) purred with a crooked grin on his face.

"That's mindboggling and wicked!" The child (II) exclaimed as she threw out her arms and her body gently swayed in his (II) grasp from showing her eagerness.

"And that includes you being fully loyal and never betraying us." The elder vampire (II) added with a rather disturbed and dark look in his eyes. The little girl's (II) smile disappeared and she stopped flailing about in excitement. This instantly concerned the elder vampire (II) and made him question her (II) loyalty. _Was she (II) going to end up as another Mina? Will she (II) dare betray her master and leave him (II) to die?_ But these thoughts were somewhat put to rest after hearing what the child (II) had to say.

"You guys…won't betray me, will you?" She (II) asked in a whisper. "Even if it means I won't become a vampire, you guys…won't…abandon me, right, because I'm your ward now?"

"As our ward, you're our full responsibility. So, we have no intentions of ever abandoning you." Alucard (II) responded, but wasn't sure himself if he'll be true to his word. A hopeful smile appeared on the child's (II) face.

"Then I would never even think about betraying you guys." She (II) whispered which earned her a genuine smile from the elder vampire (II). Sebastian (II) then pushed open the door to his room and Seras (II) was bewildered to find another demon and vampire along with the unconscious woman that had saved her (II). The child (II) blinked stupidly while she was put down on her own two feet and she gaped up the new set of dark haired males. "How many of you guys are there?!" She (II) exclaimed, earning an annoyed look from Alucard and Sebastian.

"See, she's perfectly safe and sound asleep." The demon (😍) stated and he gave the child (II) a small smile. But when he (😍) looked back at the unconscious Seras, his smile instantly fell and he knew that she wasn't as safe as he thought she was. His (😍) eyes narrowed on her severely bruised throat, noting that those bruises hadn't been there before. That could only mean that she had got them recently. His (😍) dark red eyes flickered towards Alucard and Sebastian who stood beside the Draculina's bed like guard dogs. _What had they done to her?_ "I think it would be best if little Seras wasn't here at the moment." Michaelis (😍) spoke up, drawing everyone's attention onto him.

"What?" The child (II) whined. "But I came here to see Miss. Vampire. How do I know if she's really okay?"

"She is. You'll just have to trust me." Sebastian (😍) said sternly while he flashed the girl (II) a warning look. "Obey now and leave. You're sick after all. You need a bath, a hot meal, and plenty of rest."

"Can I come back later to see her?" The little girl (II) asked, looking highly concerned for her savior's wellbeing. The demon (😍) nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes," He (😍) promised her (II) softly. Sebastian (II) then held out his hand to the child (II) and she hesitantly took it. Her (II), the demon (II), and the vampire (II) then exited the room, leaving Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) alone with the two people they (😍) hated most. It was such a strange feeling to being hating themselves (😍), but then again, their doppelgängers were nothing like them (😍). These two treated their little mate like shit! "She has bruises on her throat." Sebastian (😍) got straight to the point while he set Sammy down on the bed next to Seras. Instead of confessing, or even denying it, the males glowered at him (😍). "Somebody had choked her. Why?" As expected, neither of the two answered.

"She's not even conscious and she manages to infuriate the both of you to the point where you would actually choke her while she's trying to heal? What is wrong with you two?" Alucard (😍) questioned in a snarl. After a long few seconds, the demon sighed before glancing over at the small blonde.

"It was a mistake," He murmured.

"A mistake?" Sebastian (😍) spat and his look darkened.

"Those marks were made on purpose with the intent to kill; to strangle the life out of her!" The elder vampire (😍) bared his fangs while he pointed at his little bride. "Why are you trying to kill the one person that actually gives a shit about the both of you?!" Alucard stayed completely composed, but, to the doppelgängers (😍) surprise, Sebastian gave the smallest of flinches, feeling shame for what he had done. Even though he had been furious with her, he had never wanted to hurt her. But he lost himself in that slight moment of confusion. He was blinded by so many different emotions, feelings that he had never felt once in his life, and didn't know how to control any of it. So, he had attacked Seras, put his hand around her throat with the full intention to snuff out her life, but he managed to calm down. He was now fully aware of what he had done and all he could feel was regret. Thank God she was asleep and hadn't seen the hatred in his eyes or bear witness to him trying to murder her.

"Why would I save her from the ocean only to kill her myself? What happened was a mistake." Sebastian repeated himself. "I was confused of whom she was for a mere moment and attacked her, but Victoria is perfectly alright. She's not harmed and she's still alive."

"Not harmed?!" The demon (😍) shouted. "Her neck is covered in dark bruises! You jeopardized her life, after we had nearly lost her to death today, and all because of your 'moment of confusion'!" Michaelis gritted his teeth and he finally looked up to glare daggers at them (😍).

"I regret what I've done to her!" Sebastian barked while one of his hands flew out to gesture at the Draculina. "I hate myself for harming her because I'm in love with the little imbecile!" This seemed to have silenced their doppelgängers. Instead of being happy to hear that the demon had finally acknowledged these feelings for the small blonde, they (😍) were both fuming. Now they (😍) were more afraid than ever that Alucard and Sebastian were going to steal their (😍) bride from them (😍). This was the only chance they (😍) had to ever getting her back and they (😍) weren't going to let those bastards, who treated her like shit, take her!

"You love her?" Michaelis (😍) repeated in a whisper, almost like he didn't believe it. He (😍) stood up straighter and clenched his jaw and fists to help control his flow of anger. "So, you've finally realized your feelings for her. Seras will be thrilled…" He (😍) was instantly cut off.

"No, she won't, because I don't plan on ever telling her." Sebastian admitted with a shake of his head. He then glanced back at the girl only to scowl at her. "I may have finally realized that I do love her, but I would never stoop so low as to mate with some fool." From the corner of his eye, he looked back at his doppelgänger. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting either of you have her. Victoria is _going to_ return to our dimension with us, even if that means we have to drag her back kicking and screaming. I rather she be alone and hating us for the rest of eternity than her be off happily mated to you two." Michaelis (😍) snickered at this while a smirk graced his features.

"We'll see about that." The demon (😍) purred.

Several days later, Seras woke with a start. The little vampire's eyes flew open wide and she shot up in bed while taking a deep breath of air. Her chest heaved and her lungs worked hard to gather air and release it since they haven't been working while she was sleeping. While her body got used to the old breathing exercises, her eyes flickered about in curiosity and inspected her area. _Where in the hell was she? This room didn't look familiar in the slightest._ But she knew that it was one of the many rooms in the Hellsing organization because it was kind of similar to her own room. After she finally started to calm down, she was able to take in and process her surroundings a little more. For instance, she came to find that she wasn't exactly alone.

Sitting casually to her right on the edge of the bed was her master and on the other side of her was Sebastian. Her breathing evened out and her eyes flickered between the two curiously, and they just stared right back. Her eyes trailed downwards to find that the demon was wearing the red band of her shredded uniform on his arm, making her aware of which Alucard and Sebastian these two were. They were hers. The ones who were cruel and, yet, caring in their own way. The ones who were constantly belittling her, but have also supported and encouraged her. The ones who were always loved deeply by her, but she was despised by them. This crushing fact caused a lump to grow in her throat and for her heart to beat in a strange pattern that yearned for them to possess and love her.

Thoroughly depressed, Seras averted her eyes from theirs, but soon came to find that she was wearing different clothing. Her brows furrowed together while she lifted her hands to inspect them. All scratches and bruises she had gotten from the fight were completely gone. Her skin was left smooth and pale as it always has been. _What happened? Had they fed her blood while she was unconscious? Is that why all of her wounds were healed?_ Absentmindedly, the girl raised one of her hands to gingerly touch below her left eye to find that there weren't claw marks. Her tongue explored her mouth for any blood that might have been left behind, but she didn't taste any of the sweet essence. Seeing that she was trying to wrack her brain of her situation, the demon spoke.

"You've been out for nearly two weeks." Sebastian answered her unspoken questions. Seras' head perked up and she glanced back up at him curiously.

"Two weeks?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Releasing what very little power you had on top of your blood lusting demon took a toll on you. It was too much for your fragile body. So, you fell into a sleep so your body could focus on healing alone." Alucard explained to her. "Now you see the importance of blood. Without it, you grow weaker and weaker until you can't even fight and you're forced into a slumber. When it comes to vampires, you have reached the lowest of the low. Congratulations, Police Girl, you're a half-ass vampire. I hope you're proud."

"But, I am proud," She responded boldly and Alucard's brows rose in surprise from this response. Even though he was also quite proud of what she had done that day, he would never admit that to her. After all, she needed to learn the importance of blood and the strength that comes with it when feeding. She would be capable of so much more if she just drank the life giving liquid. "I am proud because…I'm a half-ass vampire that _killed_ a demon. For once, I was in control of my demon and, even though I was starving, I didn't give into the temptation of blood. _I_ was in control, Master. So, I'm very proud, and I'm sorry if that angers you." Seras then sighed and she looked away from her Sire. "And, I was hoping that you would have been proud too. All I want is to make you proud. I _want_ to become the Draculina that you want me to be. You may not see it, but I think that me being in control of my demon, even just that once, is a step closer towards our goal." Unfortunately, the little vampire missed it when her master smiled down warmly at her.

"A step closer is better than nothing." Alucard replied in a gentle voice. "Eventually, we'll reach our goal together, Police Girl, even if that means I have to hold your hand every step of the way." Hearing this from her master brought warmth to her heart and a bright smile to her face. She wanted nothing more but to tell him how much she loved him, but she kept her mouth shut. Seras tilted back her head to look about the room for a second time.

"So, where is everybody? Where's our doppelgängers and Sammy?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"They would be in my chambers or what would be considered my chambers." Her Sire answered. The small blonde's smile fell as she glances back up at her master.

"Is my doppelgänger okay then? Her soul wasn't taken?" She asked worriedly.

"She is more than fine." Alucard snickered with a small grin. "She's attached to my doppelgänger at the hip. She hasn't left his side for a moment and he doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. She has even taken up the habit of falling asleep in his lap instead of retiring to her bed."

"She's more of a pet than a ward." Sebastian noted with a snicker.

"Really?" Seras asked and her eyes widened in surprise from this bit of information. "Does…she know what he is?" This caused her master to cackle lightly.

"Yes, and she is enthusiastic about her fate." The elder vampire purred with a pleased look on his face.

"Huh, strange," The little vampire muttered under her breath.

"Rest awhile," Alucard ordered while he rose to his full height. "In an hour we're leaving," And with that said, he vanished to replenish himself with much needed blood.

"I could only imagine how starving he must be. He hadn't left your side for a moment." Sebastian told her as he stood up and kept his back to her. Seras jolted and she looked up at the demon in bewilderment. _Her master stood by her side for the last two weeks? If he hadn't eaten then did he at least sleep at all? But where was there to sleep besides beside her in bed? There weren't any chairs or even a cot or coffin in the room. So…either her master stayed fully awake for the past two weeks or…he had slept soundly beside her. Which was it? She was dying to know!_ "Neither had I," The demon broke her from her train of thought and her eyes bounced back up to look at him. _Neither had I?_ She repeated and then recalled what they were talking about. _He hadn't left her side either?!_

"Thank y-" Before she could even finish thanking him, Sebastian, almost hurriedly, walked across the room and out the door. "You," She murmured and then let her shoulders fall while she gave an exasperated sigh. _Why were those two so confusing and standoffish? They obviously care about her in some way, yet they don't want to show her that they do care. Why? Is it really so wrong to show some sort of affection or even humanity?_ With another deep sigh, Seras crawled out of bed and happily stretched out her stiff limbs. She threw her arms above her head and stretched them out as far as she could, all the while stretching out her spine and rising onto her tip toes to extend her legs. Her back gave a satisfying crack before she fell back onto her heels with a smile on her face. Even though her hunger was still intense, she felt refresh after that long nap. She felt pretty good, almost like she could take on anything.

Seras' eyes continued to search the room as she remained glued to her spot. She still didn't know whose room she had been staying in, so she felt as if she shouldn't be wandering or snooping. On the nightstand, she found a folded sheet of paper stained with watermarks. Her eyes widened slightly and she instinctively swept her hands down to pat over her pockets. _Was that the note Sebastian's doppelgänger had slipped into her pocket?_ But she soon remembered that the note had been in her dress's pocket. _Where was her dress? Had the note been thrown away?_ Her dress was nowhere in sight and Seras could only hope that the note that was in her sights was the note that was given to her. It had to be, right, considering that it was covered in watermarks. The note she had would be ruined after being thrown in the ocean.

Cautiously, Seras made her way over to the nightstand and slowly took the note. She looked over her shoulder once before glancing back at the note. She'll have a quick peek and if it was none of her business then she'll put it back and leave it alone. Hopefully it was hers though and she wasn't snooping in someone else's business. Carefully, she unfolded the stiff paper and was puzzled to find an address. _An address,_ She thought while her face scrunched up in confusion. If this was the note Sebastian's doppelgänger had given her, why did he (II) give her an address? She got an immediate answer when her brain recalled something she had said a few weeks back.

 _She had an urge to explore the manor that so many of her doppelgängers called home. What would she find? What kind of stories did this place hold? How many memories?_

 _"_ _We can give you the address if you wish, darling." Sebastian (II) had offered._

Seras blinked away those memories while she gawked down at the address that would lead her to the manor that so many of her doppelgängers called home. In that very minute, the small blonde was eager more than ever to get home to find this manor. _Did it even exist in her dimension? Was the address the same? What will she find? Were people living there? Or was the manor in shambles?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to the bedroom squeaked as someone pushed it open and entered the room. She didn't know how Sebastian and/or Alucard would react to her having the address to the manor. She had a feeling that it would be a negative reaction and they would forbid her from ever going. They might even tear up the address and erase it from her mind.

Seras stealthily folded the note back up and casually slipped it into her pants pocket for safe keepings. Afterwards she turned around to face whoever had entered. She wasn't surprised in the slightest to find that an Alucard and Sebastian were standing there with devilish grins on their faces. And she knew it wasn't her real master or demon since they weren't wearing the red bands on their arms. So, were these the ones who thought of her as a goddess and loved her or were these the ones who took the child (II) as their (II) ward? The Alucard before her seemed different. His red eyes kept trailing up and down her body, almost as if he was repeatedly undressing her in his head and that made her extremely uncomfortable. Getting chills down her spine, the girl self-consciously folded her arms over her breasts to hide herself a little better from his prying eyes. These two were definitely _not_ the ones who respected and loved her. Seras jumped when the elder vampire (II) raised one of his hands and beckoned her to him.

"Come here," He (II) ordered her in a tone that said she wouldn't dare disobey him or something bad would happen. The small blonde shuddered again from how creepy her Sire actually was. Did she listen? Should she? He (II) wasn't really her master so she didn't need to listen to him when he threw orders at her. But at the same time, he (II) was her master in some way, just like how he was her mate but only from a different dimension. Feeling trapped between listening and not listening to him, Seras made the choice to just obey like a good fledgling. The little vampire hesitantly made her way over towards the two (II) and kept her arms folded over her chest for safety reasons. When she finally reached them, Alucard (II) roughly grabbed her by one of her arms and pulled her even closer so their bodies brushed together. Seras winced from his (II) grip, but didn't say a word. She just turned her head away from his (II) and kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Look at me," The No Life King (II) demanded and he shook her lightly. A deep frown formed on the girl's face. None of this felt right to her. She was actually scared of her Sire; she's never been scared of him before. What did he (II) want from her? Her blue irises slowly trailed back up to meet with his (II) red gaze. His (II) thumb brushed away her sleeve so he could caress over her skin. His (II) eyes continued undressing her and his other hand snaked its way around her waist. "We have been waiting weeks for you to wake up." He (II) breathed. The room was silent for another few seconds. "You're going to do _exactly_ what we tell you without questions or hesitation. Now, get on the bed." The elder vampire (II) then forced her away from him, pushing her in the direction towards the bed. Seras instinctively grabbed her aching arm while she stared up at him (II) with fear glistening in her eyes.

"You're nothing like my master." The little vampire stated in a whisper. She absolutely refused to go anywhere near the bed. "I'm _not_ getting on the bed and I'm _not_ going to do anything you tell me to do." The look in the No Life King's (II) eyes darkened causing the fledgling to tremble. But the tension was slightly broken when the demon (II) chuckled softly. Sebastian (II) leaned in with a provocative look in his eyes and a drop dead sexy smirk on his lips. He (II) reached out a hand to grab a strand of her hair and caress it between his fingers.

"My, such a strong willed woman." The demon (II) purred. "You're nothing like Alucard's other fledglings, are you?" Seras' eyes widened and her cheeks burned with a dark blush.

"His…other fledglings?" The little vampire muttered. She had never dared ask Alucard about his past fledglings, but she had always been more than curious. The demon's (II) eyes narrowed on her while something clicked in his head. His (II) smirk widened further and he chuckled.

"You know," Sebastian (II) whispered lowly in a hypnotic voice. "All of Alucard's other fledglings were just toys. He used them anyway he pleased and disposed of them when he got bored. He's had so many brides that I'm sure he doesn't even remember half of them. Most are probably dead and by his own hand." Seras' face paled. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach learning this about her beloved Alucard. He's had more than one bride and a string of lovers, all of them his fledglings. But it bothered her greatly because she was different from the other Draculinas. _Should she be glad that he hadn't used her like the rest of his fledglings? Does this mean he respected her? Or was she so repulsive that he didn't even want to touch her? From the way he's acted in the past about her wanting to be his mate, she could only assume the latter._ Tears started to creep down the girl's face. Fully pleased that he (II) made the Draculina crack, Sebastian (II) stood up straighter with a haughty smirk on his lips. The elder vampire (II) took a step forward to wrap his fingers around her chin and tilt her head back so she stared up at him. Her beautiful blue irises shone with such pain and sorrow while those hot, pretty tears streaked down her face.

"Draculina," Alucard (II) purred with a twisted grin on his face. "I have never enjoyed the sight of one of my fledglings crying." He (II) whispered to her while he leaned in to press his lips to one of her tears. Seras closed her eyes from the contact, but she didn't pull away or resist. "It made me want to fuck them until all of their tears were dry and they would be moaning out my name. How would you like to experience the pleasure they had felt? Let me dry your tears." The little vampire shied away from his (II) warm lips and she fisted the hem of her shirt, something she hasn't done since she was a child. It was something she only did when she was scared or confused, which was a mixture of what she was currently feeling. Did she want to give into him (II) and his sweet words? Or should she run from this place, from them (II), and get to her master's side where she knew she would be safe? But this was her master, this was a master of hers that truly wanted her, even if it was just her body he (II) was after. She loved him (II). More tears streaked down her face.

"I'm a virgin," She admitted to them (II) in a whisper, but she had a feeling that they already knew that. "I'm…I _was_ saving it," She murmured.

"For who?" Alucard (II) chuckled while his hands wandered her body and he pulled her closer to him. Seras' frowned deepened and she turned her head more to the side.

"For one of our doppelgängers?" Sebastian (II) questioned with another snicker. The elder vampire (II) gave a deep purr while his hand curved around her ass and he felt her up.

"How kind of you to save it for one of us." The No Life King (II) whispered as he kissed over her bare throat. Seras' bottom lip trembled and she had to close her eyes to try avoiding from crying harder, but failed.

"But it was for _him_ ," The little vampire said through soft sobs. "My master or for my Sebastian; my mates."

"But they're not your mates." Alucard (II) reminded her cruelly. "They won't even touch you." The elder vampire (II) then cocked to his head to the side in interest. "Do you honestly believe that you're _their_ mate? Where did you pull a convoluted story like that from?" Seras gritted her teeth before she sprung upwards and pressed her lips against his (II). The second their lips met, Alucard (II) went silent and his eyes widened in bewilderment. A mixture of different emotions boiled up inside of him (II). His (II) stomach twisted pleasantly, his heart beat out of control, and his member throbbed painfully. Almost instantly he (II) knew that _she_ was his mate. As soon as she got the point across, she tore her lips from his (II) and then slapped him hard across the face.

"I am your mate, bastard!" Seras screamed at him (II). The elder vampire (II) was still stunned by the emotions that had run through him and the realization that he had a mate. He (II) calmly cupped the side of his face where she struck him and he looked back at his darling, little mate. Her face was red from crying so hard and was tearstained. She was so angry, so beautifully angry, but also hurt. She was in such major pain. He (II) could feel it and all he wanted now was to comfort her. The little vampire fell to her knees and she wrapped her arms around herself while she just continued to sob since she didn't know how else to deal with her pain. "Why can't they see that I'm their mate?! Why can't they at least treat me like someone they truly care for?!" She didn't want to look at the men before her. Seeing their faces and hearing their voices hurt too much. They were slowly breaking her, mind, heart, and soul. It wasn't fair. They shouldn't be breaking those parts of her, but possess them.

"Please leave," Seras begged of them (II). "Please," She closed her eyes tighter and dug her nails painfully into her arms. "All of this is driving me mad. I'm so tired of being loved one minute and then hated the next. It's fucking with my mind and heart and I can't take anymore of it." The little vampire then started shaking her head. "Don't ever cause your Seras this sort of pain. Please, just love her unconditionally and remind her every chance you get. Don't ever purposely hurt her like the bastards who hurt me." Her tears dripped off her chin and soaked into her shirt and her body trembled. Seras jumped when someone placed a gentle hand on the top of her head and he tousled her hair.

"I know how cruel it is of me to say this when you're in pain," Alucard (II) started in a soothing tone and his hand continued to caress her hair lovingly. "But I love you," He (II) whispered and then he placed a kiss in her hair. "I don't know how much pain they have caused you, but I assume that it's a lot. I hope I can console you though when I tell you that I've only known you for a short two weeks and you managed to make me realize that you are my mate. Eventually, your Alucard and Sebastian will have to come around and realize it too. If you have to, kiss them like you did with me. Wake those feelings inside of them. Do whatever you have to do, just don't give up on them."

Seras moved her head under his (II) hand so she could peer up at him. He (II) gave her such a gentle, warm smile that soothed her some. His (II) words had a strange calming effect on her. She was more than sure that he (II) had used his abilities to stable her feelings and chaotic thinking. And she did feel a lot better. All the mental pain she had felt that was beating down on her fragile mind was now gone. Using the palm of her hand, the little vampire wiped away her tears to the best of her abilities.

"Thank you, Alucard." She whispered his (II) name. Then, to both of their surprise, she leaned up to kiss him (II) on the lips for a second time and lingered longer than before. Alucard (II) was well aware that the girl was confused and that was the only reason why she kissed him a second time, but he couldn't resist. Her lips were just too tempting and, in this form, his (II) mate was at an appropriate age. He (II) was dying to fuck this little creature and bring his mate some form of happiness and immense pleasure, but he knew that would only confuse her and bring about the pain again. So, he (II) kissed her intensely and, this time, she didn't resist but tried pulling him closer.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Okay, so my two favorite scenes in this chapter were: when Sebastian was choking Seras and when Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) are trying to fuck Seras, but instead she ends up falling apart. I know these are both weird, aggressive, and sad scenes, but writing them, I really got into the moment and I just LOVED writing it so much. Besides those two scenes, I overall didn't like this chapter at all. It's slow and boring, and that's because they couldn't really do much while Seras was unconscious. The story will pick up the in the next chapter. They will start traveling again and very soon, maybe in chapter 8, we will meet the _true_ villain(s) of this story. But then again, I suppose everyone in this story is a villain in their own way. Alucard and Sebastian are bastards who don't deserve Seras. Alucard **😍 **and Sebastian** 😍 **are trying to steal the heroine. Seras is trying to force Alucard and Sebastian into mating with her (which, you can't really be mad at Alucard and Sebastian for. Well...in this chapter you can be mad at them because Sebastian actually admits his feelings for her) and she's also pushing away the other two** 😍 **and causing them more pain, though that's unintentional. So, yay, everyone's a villain! But, seriously, the real villain(s) will appear soon.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Evening,**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took forever to come out. Bright side, the next chapter the villain(s) will be revealed. I've been planning the next chapter for so damn long and I can't wait to write it. I just hope that it comes out exactly the way I want it.**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Seven**

Seras buried her fingers in Alucard's (II) hair as she pulled him closer. The more her sex tingled the deeper she kissed him (II). Bewildered by the little temptress, the elder vampire (II) fell forward onto his knees and was roughly tugged closer by his hair. The next thing he (II) knew was that the Draculina was in his lap and her tongue was visiting his mouth. He (II) watched her carefully. His (II) red orbs glistening sinfully as her tongue caressed along his playfully and her fingers massaged over his scalp. He (II) was unsure of what to do. Did he (II) encourage her to keep going and hope that it led to sex? Or should he (II) do the 'right' thing and stop it now? After all, the girl wasn't in her right state of mind. She was confused, hurt, and in love. She just wanted an outlet and to feel loved in return. He (II) could be her outlet and take away all of her pain.

Before Alucard (II) really knew it, he was wrapping his arms around her lower back and pulling her forward on his lap. Their sexes grinded together which sent a bolt of pleasure through the both of them. Seras closed her eyes tightly and she forced her mouth away from his (II) so she could let out a moan. Her fingers grasped his hair tightly and she lowered her head while she tried calming the buzzing feeling in her stomach.

"Do it again," She begged him (II) softly. A crooked grin cracked the elder vampire's (II) face when hearing those words.

"With pleasure," Alucard (II) whispered as his hands fell to cup her ass. Once again, he (II) roughly pulled her forward on his lap, but this time brought his hips up to grind their sexes together hard. The little vampire released a low cry from the contact and shuddered from the pleasure that coursed through her.

"Alucard," She whispered and then wiggled her hips on top of him (II) to feel his cock. "More," The two met halfway to form a scorching kiss while they continued to rub up against each other. The little vampire panted softly and kept whimpering in his (II) mouth. They exchanged small breaths of air and moans.

 ** _Seras,_** The elder vampire (II) breathed as he buried his fingers in her hair.

"Mmm," The girl groaned before she pulled out of their heated kiss. Seras cracked open her eyes to meet his (II) gaze and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Call me your mate, please, just this once."

"You say that as if you're truly not my mate." Alucard (II) breathed with a twisted grin on his face. His (II) fingers lightly swept over her face to brush strands of hair behind her ear. "You _are_ my mate, idiot. And I love my little mate, deeply." With that said, he (II) pulled her back into a scorching kiss. The elder vampire (II) possessively ran his hands up and down the Draculina's warm, curvy body. He (II) slipped his tongue into her hot mouth and played with her wet muscle. She tasted so sweet, so divine, and it made him (II) hunger deeply for her blood. If her lips were so god damn delicious then how would her blood taste? Without any warning, Alucard (II) tore his mouth from hers, grasped her tightly by the hair, and pulled her head back sharply. Seras gasped out in surprise and her hands clamped down on his (II) shoulders for support. The monster (II) lowered his head to brush his nose along her tempting throat. He (II) sniffed at her flesh and caught scent of her blood. The aroma alone was maddening. It caused his (II) teeth to lengthen and for his throat and stomach to sear with pain and hunger.

The male (II) shuddered with pleasure as his beast writhed inside of him, begging to sink their teeth into the small blonde. One of his (II) hands shot down to cup her ass and push her up on his lap so she grounded down harder on his throbbing member. The elder vampire (II) hissed out in need and he gritted his sharp incisors. His (II) hellish red eyes never left her pretty, pale throat or that small pulse on the side of her neck. But he (II) was forced to break that concentration when he heard a snicker somewhere in the room. Alucard's (II) eyes flickered over the girl's head to find the demon (II) not too far away. He (II) stood near the bed with a smirk on his lips.

"You know that you want to do it." Sebastian (II) purred. "What's stopping you? Her?"

"What?" Seras murmured through pants. She was being taken hard. Waves of pleasure repeatedly crashed over her, making her mind numb and her ever so obedient to the elder vampire's (II) desires.

"Look at her, she's a heaving mess and unaware of her surroundings." The demon (II) said this with a wave of his hand. With her head pulled back in a sharp, odd angle, she was able to stare at Michaelis (II) from upside down. She saw his (II) lips moving and could hear the words, but couldn't really process them. But she was fully aware of just how malicious that smirk was on his (II) face as it widened further. "If she truly is your mate, her blood should be the greatest substance you had ever tasted or is that just a myth among your kind? Care to find out?" Alucard (II) fisted the girl's hair even tighter before he lunged forward to bury his fangs deeply in the little vampire's throat. Before she could let out a scream that would alert her master or any of their doppelgängers, the male (II) covered her mouth. Her body arched into his (II) as she cried out into his hand from the immense pain. She trembled and whimpered while blood tears streaked down her face.

The second her warm blood flowed into his (II) mouth his eyes dilated and he came hard in his pants. Alucard (II) closed his eyes while he moaned his pleasure against her throat and swallowed her delectable blood. Michaelis (II) was right. Victoria's blood was the most exquisite blood he (II) had ever tasted. It was so sweet and warm and had a certain kick to it. At the end of each gulp, he (II) got a bit of a spice that made his mouth water. She was indeed his (II) mate. The Draculina cried something into his (II) hand, but it only came out all muffled.

 ** _Hush, Seras._** Alucard (II) demanded in soft, breathy moans. The hand that fondled her ass curved around her hip to unclasp her pants. **_Hush,_** When he (II) got them undone, he slipped his hand into her panties and caressed his fingers over her wet, engorged clit. The little vampire automatically closed her eyes and shuddered on his (II) lap from the contact. His (II) fingers were so warm, long, and a little thicker than hers. Feeling them stroke over her womanhood felt bloody fantastic.

 ** _A-Alucard,_** She whimpered in his (II) head as she instinctively moved her hips along with his fingers.

 ** _Keep still!_** He (II) snarled before he sunk his middle finger deeply inside of her and used his palm to grind down hard on her sensitive clit. Seras closed her eyes even tighter and she whimpered into the monster's hand. His (II) warm flesh brushed along hers with each rapid movement of his hand. Her wetness trickled into his (II) open hand and the friction that was building up between them was getting too intense. She didn't listen to his (II) orders and continued to thrust against his hand in pure need. **_How badly do you want me inside of you? How deep is the need to feel your walls clench around my throbbing cock? Let me_** ** _fuck_** ** _you, Victoria._** He (II) added a second finger to her tight channel and thrusted up hard to emphasize his words. She grinded down against his (II) palm while riding his fingers and loving how they curled deep inside of her. **_My fingers alone are giving you that mind-numbing pleasure that you're so desperately looking for. Imagine what my cock would do to you._**

 ** _Alucard!_** Seras whimpered as she came hard against his (II) hand. Her nails bit into the back of his (II) neck while her body trembled from her strong orgasm. She moaned into his (II) hand while her hips stayed ever so still. His (II) fingers were still so deliciously deep inside of her. Her wet, warm walls were clenched tightly around him (II), pulsing and sensitive, and yet ready for more. The room fell silent and everything became still while the girl collected her bearings. She breathed slowly and quietly as she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. The little vampire licks over her dry lips with a soft whimper and glances down at her tormentor. Alucard (II) carefully slid his fangs from her throat and then kisses the area that wept with blood. The flesh was red hot where he (II) had bit her and her blood coated his lips. He (II) kissed her neck even deeper and lightly teased her with his tongue. The girl shuddered on his (II) lap, but fully welcomed him by pulling her head further back.

"Seras," The elder vampire (II) whispered against her skin. He (II) extracted his fingers from her soaked pussy and pulled out of her panties. His (II) hand automatically shot down to unclasp his pants, but before he could, Seras was moving. Alucard (II) paused when the little vampire slid off of his lap only to move back several feet to sit on the foot of the bed. She hunched over to put her head in her hands and then she just sat there. Again, the room fell silent while the males (II) just watched her. They (II) could feel her confusion and shame rolling off of her in strong waves. She was absolutely pissed at herself, but strangely also proud.

"What are we doing?" The Draculina muttered. One of her hands slid down over her face to brush her fingertips along her lips. "My master is right. I fool around with every one of his doppelgängers, like some slut, like I have no self-control. I then sit there like an idiot and wonder why he hates me." She scoffed at this and shook her head at her own stupidity.

"He doesn't hate you." Alucard (II) corrected her.

"No offense," The girl started before she turned her head away from him (II) ever so rudely. "But what do you know? You're from a completely different dimension; you know nothing about my master. You haven't witnessed the way he talks or looks at me. You know nothing about him or me for that matter. So just stop." She shook her head at him (II) this time. "You came here and got exactly what you wanted. You got off. Just leave me alone." Alucard (II) raised a brow to criticize her.

"I may have got off, but _you_ were using _me_ , Draculina. _You_ made the first move by kissing me and then you proceeded to crawl into my lap to dry fuck me and all to forget about the pain you feel when looking at your beloved master and Michaelis. You used me." He (II) repeated lowly, warning her not to push him. "And during our intimacy you had even begged me to call you my mate." Tears slowly trailed down the girl's cheeks, but she still refused to look at him (II). "Then you push me away like I'm nothing more than a prostitute instead of your mate. Am I here solely for your pleasure and needs, Victoria? Do I look like your fucking servant or your own personal play toy? Do you think that just because I'm from a different dimension that you could treat me like shit instead of as your mate and king? Then all I have to say to you is fuck you, my little queen. And here I actually thought you were different from my other traitorous fledglings, but you're just another little, ungrateful bitch. I guess you were right about one thing, I know nothing about you. Fuck you, little bitch." The elder vampire (II) said calmly, but fury burned in his hellish crimson eyes.

"Alucard," Seras whispered his (II) name as she cried silently. She still didn't look at him (II), but this time it was out of shame. She closed her eyes tightly and hunched back over to bury her face in her arms while her fingers curled into her hair. She trembled with each sob while her blood tears stained her white flesh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She whispered. "It's just so damn confusing. I know that you're my mate, but we're from different dimensions. The Alucard I know I'm madly in love with, but he doesn't love me in return. The Seras you know is ten and can't wait to become a vampire. What are we supposed to do? How are we supposed to feel? Is it right or wrong of us to be fooling around? It's confusing. I feel like I'm betraying my Alucard and Sebastian each time I do it, but yet, I can't stop. Why can't I stop?"

"Because you wish to be with your mates. You wish to be loved by them. And you fooling around with their doppelgängers are getting you what you want. But also, each time you do it, you're gaining their attention." Sebastian (II) explained to her. "If you're a good girl, they don't take notice to you."

"But if you're bad," Alucard (II) took over with a toothy grin. "You have their full, undivided attention; something that you crave. That's why you can't and won't stop. Besides, you are doing nothing wrong by sharing intimacy with your mates. There's nothing wrong with that at all, Seras. So don't be ashamed or confused. Fully welcome it. Relish in their attention and love until your Alucard and Sebastian are driven so far into jealousy that they _have_ to take possession of you." A small smile appeared on Seras' lips. She sniffed before she attempted to wipe her tears away with a small laugh.

"I like the sound of that." She admitted.

"And I believe that they will be claiming you as theirs very soon." The elder vampire (II) added with a knowing look in his eyes. The smile disappeared from her lips as those words sunk in. She pulled back her head to stare back at him (II) quizzically.

"What?" She murmured in disbelief. "How do you…"

"As I said before, your master doesn't hate you." Alucard (II) reminded her.

"How…" She started but trailed off again. Her eyes flickered between the elder creatures (II), not sure if she should believe them or not.

"When you were split up from the rest of your party," Sebastian (II) spoke up, gaining the Draculina's attention. "You had your master worried sick."

"He stormed into my chambers and demanded to know where you were." The elder vampire (II) continued. "I can tell you now, my dear, that even though your Alucard and I are from two different dimensions, we're not all that different. In fact, we are quite the same. The only real difference between us is that I have acknowledged the fact that you are my mate. But putting that to the side, we're the exact same. So I know for a fact that your Alucard does not hate you because if he did, he wouldn't have showed such rage and worry of not knowing your whereabouts. He was truly concerned for your safety."

"What?" Seras spoke below a whisper. Her head slowly declined until she was staring at the floor in utter disbelief. She just couldn't wrap her head around what she had just learned about her master.

"What do you know about the bond between you and your Sire?" Alucard (II) broke her concentration. The girl didn't look away from the floor as she gently shook her head with a shrug.

"Not much," She replied truthfully. "Just that the bond signifies master and servant and that I won't be truly free from him until I drink his blood. That and we share a mind link so we can speak telepathically." The elder vampire's (II) grin widened and he shook his head at the ignorant girl.

"What you speak of is just an average bond between master and servant. I've witnessed the bond you have with your Sire and it's not average." The dark haired male (II) purred. Seras' eyes widened and her head snapped back up to gape at him (II). "The bond you share with him is quite extraordinary. Before you were even in any danger, he knew that something was wrong; he knew that you were in trouble. The second you were thrown into those waters, your pain became your master's. He knew of your fate, he knew that your life was slipping, and he was desperate to get to you."

"And who do you think saved you from the ocean?" Sebastian (II) intervened with a chuckle. A smirk graced the male's (II) lips while he arched a brow at her. "Your Sebastian didn't hesitate diving into those waters to come to your rescue. _He_ was the one who brought you to shore. _He_ donated his blood to you so you could heal and wake from your heavy sleep." This triggered Alucard (II) to start cackling softly.

"And just how do you think he gave you his blood?" The elder vampire (II) asked and the demon chuckled again in remembrance. The girl was so baffled by all of what they (II) were telling her. She merely shrugged her shoulders and waited for them (II) to continue. "He awakened his sleeping beauty with a kiss." Seras stiffened when hearing this. _Sebastian had kissed her while she lay unconscious?_ Her eyes widened further when she recalled feeling something hot and wet brush along over her tongue. Instinctively, the little vampire brought her hand up to cover her mouth. _Sebastian French-kissed her?!_ Her heart started to race hard in her chest out of excitement. _He had willingly kissed her! He didn't have to, but he did it because he wanted to! He wanted to kiss her! Did that mean that he had feelings for her then?!_ She then recalled what her master and Sebastian had said. They had stayed beside her through the entirety of her coma!

"They don't hate me." She whispered under her breath with a small, victorious smile.

"No, they most certainly do not." Sebastian (II) agreed as he walked up to her and bends at the hips so he came face to face with the girl. Seras sat up straighter as her eyes met with his (II). A sudden tension was building up between the two and something sinful brewed in the demon's (II) eyes that made her a little uncomfortable. Michaelis (II) raised a hand to cup her cheek and he brushed his thumb along her soft flesh. "Now, let's make them jealous." He (II) whispered before he leaned in to kiss her. But as soon as their lips met, he (II) was already pulling away, making her feel self-conscious. "Hmn," The demon (II) hummed while he closed his eyes to analyze their split moment of contact.

"What?" Seras whispered while she brought her hand up to her mouth to cover it. _Did she have bad breath?! How embarrassing!_ Sebastian's (II) eyes reopened to look back at the girl.

"Strange," He (II) murmured under his breath while his eyes searched her face.

"What is?" She whispered and slowly lowered her hand.

"I knew I felt something the minute I laid eyes on you." Michaelis (II) admitted to her softly. "Deep within me, I knew that you were my mate. But that wasn't proven until our lips finally met." A gentle smile then pulled at his (II) lips. "What strange is, I didn't believe that I had a mate, but here you are." Seras gazed at him (II) with starry eyes. Hearing those words caused her heart to thump and her stomach to flutter. It was ever so satisfying, but she wanted _her_ Sebastian to be saying those words.

"Kiss me again," The little vampire whispered with her eyes transfixed on his (II) lips. He (II) may not be her Sebastian, but surely she could pretend and it wouldn't be hard at all because they were the same person. "Kiss me," She demanded a little more urgently. Before he (II) could advance, Seras was grasping the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Sebastian (II) made a strange sound when he practically fell forward just so their lips could meet, but he was instantly lost in the warmth and intensity of their searing kiss. His (II) lashes lowered a little before fully shutting over his deep red eyes. The small blonde moaned and whimpered softly as she combed her fingers through his (II) hair and gave it a light tug. Her other hand caressed the back of his (II) neck.

The demon (II) gave a breathy moan as he wraps his arms about her tightly. His (II) sharp talons gently bit into her back, but he was careful not to injure her. His (II) free hand bunched up her shirt as he grasped it in a tight hold. He (II) purposely pulled on her shirt to lower her back on the bed and he followed to cage her in. Her head dug into the mattress from his (II) forcible, heated kiss. His (II) tongue darted into her mouth and swept over her tongue to further claim what was his. The little vampire whimpered in his (II) mouth as their tongues teasingly fought one another.

The tension around them was so strong; it was like electricity running between them. The feeling was foreign to both of them, but at the same time it was passed incredible. Their bodies moved rhythmically, their clothes brushed together creating friction, and they both shared soft, breathy moans. Naturally, one of Seras' legs wrapped itself around the demon's (II) leg. In response, Sebastian (II) moved one of his arms out from under her just so he could roughly grab her arm. Subconsciously he (II) drove his sharp talons into her flesh and sliced her from the wrist down to her elbow. Her body arched into his (II) as she gave a muffled cry. But to her shock there was no real pain. Her arm did sting, but enthrallment filled her stomach and shot down to her core. Returning the roughness, Seras aggressively yanked his (II) hair while she clawed down his clothed back. He (II) beautifully arched his body under her claws and moaned sexily in need. Afterwards she could explicitly feel his (II) hard cock throbbing against her thigh. The little vampire drew away from his (II) hot lips to pant softly. Her eyes flickered downwards to stare openly at the bulge in his (II) pants. But he (II) didn't allow for her disobedience. With his (II) hand still having a fistful of her hair, he pulled her back up into another demanding, hard kiss. The Draculina mewled when her lips were captured again. She giggled and gently pushed against his (II) shoulders to end their kiss once more.

"Wait. Let me take care of that for you." She whispered naughtily to him (II). Sebastian (II) breathed heavily as he gazed down at her in confusion, unsure of what in the hell she was talking about. Seras giggled again before she was pushing on his (II) shoulders and forcing him onto his back so she ended up on top of him.

"Seras," Sebastian (II) muttered her name while he watched her crawl down his body. Once she was situated between the demon's (II) legs, the little vampire nervously unhooked his pants. A shy smile enriched her features while she pulled back the black fabric to reveal a dark patch of pubic hair. She licked over her lips before completely opening his (II) pants only to have his six inch long cock spring free. The Draculina shot back slightly with a squeak and her eyes widened when the tip lightly brushed along her lips. Michaelis (II) snickered at the innocent girl while a deviant look glistened in his eyes. "It's not going to bite you." He (II) stated with a haughty smirk. "Lick it," He (II) then demanded of her.

A blush spread across her cheeks, but she showed no indication that she was going to disobey anything he (II) asked or demanded of her. Seras hesitantly placed a hand on the male's (II) hip while her other hand reached down to gingerly wrap her fingers around the base of his cock. She froze when feeling the heat that came off of his (II) body and how warm he was under her hand. Not to mention how hard he (II) was. She shuddered before she descended her head and opened her mouth to allow her tongue to come forth. The small blonde then lapped at Sebastian's (II) tip. In that single lick she managed to gather most of his (II) essence and was reintroduced to that strange salty flavor. She closed her eyes with an even deeper blush before taking another lap at his (II) tip.

She used her tongue to tease him (II) a little by circling his slit and licking playfully all around his head. She gave a soft moan to tell him (II) just how much she was enjoying tasting his flesh and going down on him. She continued to lick at his (II) head until every bit of it glistened in her saliva. Once she was satisfied, she brought her attention onto the rest of his (II) cock. Her fingers slid up his (II) shaft and came to a stop when meeting with his wet head. Her thumb lightly brushed over his (II) tip repeatedly while she lowered her head further to lick the base of his cock. The demon (II) jolted when she started to lick at one of his most sensitive areas, but took great delight in it.

She then parted her lips around him (II) and used her mouth and tongue to tease him some more. Her mouth brushed up and down his (II) cock while her tongue dragged along his flesh. Sebastian (II) lied there and watched her every single move. He (II) was a little annoyed that she wasn't looking at him while she was sharing such intimacy with him, but he could only blame her innocence and lack of sexual experiences on that. She really was a gorgeous little creature and his (II) mind still had such a hard time wrapping about that she was most definitely his mate. Why was it so hard to believe when there was such a strong connection between them? And there was such a strong need inside of him (II) to be with her. There's nothing hard to understand, and yet, he (II) was still questioning if she was his mate or if this was some sort of trick or even a dream.

After she was finished running her mouth up and down his (II) dick, she placed open mouth kisses all down his (II) wet erection before stopping to suck and lick his base. Her tongue lashed over the veins that stood out proudly under his (II) tight, pale skin. She continued to suck hard and moan out to him (II) until a dark red blemish started to appear under her lips. With a grin similar to her master's, Seras pulled away to admire her work. A purr escaped from her as her blue irises shifted to a dark, ominous red color. Her eyes flickered upwards to pierce the demon (II) with a provocative look. The naughty Draculina gave a soft, sexy moan and places a kiss on his (II) weeping head.

"I love you, Sebastian." She whispers to him (II) and kisses his head again. "Do you love me?" She asks while she brushes her lips over his (II) tip, coating her lips in his essence. For a split second, the demon (II) could lie there and stare at her impassively while that question sunk in. _Did he love her?_ An immediate answer came and his (II) reaction changed instantly. The smirk on his (II) face widens and he nods his head in agreement.

"I do," Sebastian (II) confirmed. "I do very much, darling."

"Tell me that you love me." She demands softly before she wraps her lips around his (II) head and sucks down. Her eyes never left his (II) and she watched on in satisfaction as he stiffened. One of his (II) hands instantly fisted the sheets and he bit back a moan.

"I love you, darling." He (II) whispered while he reached down to tangle his fingers in her hair. He (II) carefully pushed her head down, forcing her to take more of him into her mouth. His (II) little mate made a strange sound when her mouth was forced wider to take his girth. She closed her eyes as his (II) hardness ran over her tongue and started to enter the back of her throat.

 ** _Sebastian,_** She whimpered his (II) name. He (II) fisted her hair with a sharp gasp from the wet, warmth of her deliciously tight mouth and throat.

"Seras," He (II) hissed her name and then he started to lightly thrust his hips to fuck her mouth. He (II) gritted his teeth in hope to maintain some self-control, but that didn't last long. His (II) red eyes darkened and were narrowed dangerously on the small blonde. He (II) wanted to fuck her throat until it was raw and to see her flesh covered in his cum. With this need so strong inside of him (II), the demon started face fucking the little vampire hard. Seras dug her fingers into his (II) hips and whimpered with each thrust. His (II) cock thrusted wildly in and out of her mouth. Her saliva and his (II) essence not only dribbled out of her mouth, but coated his cock thickly, making it all slick and easier for him to sink down her throat.

"You have no idea how entirely good this feels to me." The demon (II) announced with a crooked grin. He (II) trembled from the friction and pleasure that was building up and panted softly. His (II) eyes were trained on the little beauty and he watched in utter fascination as she took all of his cock. Her face was scrunched up in clear discomfort and she shook beneath his (II) hand, but she made no move to stop him. She clung to his (II) thrusting hips and waited for it to all be over. "That a girl," Sebastian (II) chuckled and he stroked her hair lovingly. "You're doing marvelous, just a little longer." He (II) promised her through pants. "Look at me!" Seras' eyes flew open and she glanced back at the demon (II) while he huffed out of breath.

"You have such gorgeous red eyes. Why do you hide them away? They're so deep and beautiful, almost like a pool of blood is flowing around in your irises. They're far prettier than your blue ones." He (II) admitted shamelessly to her. "God, they pierce right through me." Feeling a mixture of flattery and awkwardness, Seras' eyes returned to her normal sapphire blue which caused the demon (II) to frown in disappointment. "Such a shame," He (II) sighed under his breath. "No matter, you're still very attractive." The smirk reappeared on his (II) face as his fingers tightened in her hair. Quite suddenly, Sebastian (II) was pulling his cock from her throat and all the way out of her mouth causing her to go through a fit of coughing.

"Hold still!" He (II) demanded as his hand stroked his pulsating cock fast with his tip aimed right at her face. He (II) had such a tight grasp of her hair and he kept her head still so she wouldn't move on him. Her eyes were wide in her head as she stared straight on at his (II) cock, waiting for the eruption. She felt so dirty, but also excited! Her stomach had butterflies and her sex was going ballistic. Seras jumped when a white liquid shot from the tip of the male's (II) cock and landed on her cheek, and to her bewilderment more cum followed. Sebastian (II) continued to pump himself until the last few droplets of cum dripped down his cock, completely sating him.

He (II) sighed in relief and looked back at his girl to admire her. She laid between his (II) long legs with such an innocent expression on her face. Her eyes stared at him (II) in utter amazement while her mouth was left ajar. Cum trailed down her cheek to meet up in the corner of her mouth or off her chin. God, she was an absolutely gorgeous creature covered in his (II) cum. "Yes, very attractive indeed." Sebastian (II) chuckled lightly while he propped his head up using one of his arms. He (II) went on admiring her, waiting for some other reaction or for her to start speaking. When she didn't, he (II) spoke. "Taste me, darling." He (II) demanded with an even wider smirk. "You know that you want to." Seras couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks and she shyly looked away from him (II).

"I do want to." She murmured under her breath with a small smile. Her tongue then slipped out to lick up his (II) cum that was gathering in the corner of her mouth. "Mhm," She moaned softly from the taste of him (II) and then tried gathering more of his cum. Sebastian (II) started to purr and he stroked the girl's hair tenderly.

"Good," He (II) whispered. "Very good," The male (II) chuckled once more as her tongue lapped at his cum on her cheek. "Such a good girl,"

Alucard and Sebastian were making their way back down into the basement. Neither of them had said a word after leaving Seras in the bedroom to recuperate. They were exhausted, annoyed, and a little angry, but they didn't know where this anger was coming from. Most of their anger had been towards Seras, but ever since she was injured they had both been more than worried about her. They didn't know when she would come out of that coma or if she would ever fully heal. Hell, they still didn't know if she was alright in every aspect of the way. What if her injuries tampered with any of her undeveloped powers? What if she's an even slower healer now? Or what if she never grows into her powers properly because of these injuries?

But now that she was out of that coma, now that she was awake, that anger was slowly rising back up inside of them. Why? Was it really towards her? Alucard and Sebastian both knew that Seras hasn't exactly done anything wrong, but yet, they can't help but feel anger towards her. Maybe anger wasn't really the right word. Perhaps, hurt fit what they were feeling. Will this anger and pain subside or will it only get worse as they continue to travel? That silent question was answered when they both entered the bedroom they had left Seras in. Both males froze in the doorway when they caught the little vampire in the process of clasping her pants and fixing her shirt. As soon as the door swung open, the Draculina jumped and her head snapped to the side to gawk at them.

"Master?" Seras tried confirming which Alucard he was, but she wasn't given an answer. The males looked her over slowly, carefully, several times, not believing their eyes. Her hair was messy, her lips were a little swollen, her eyes dilated, and her clothes wrinkled. From where they stood, they could smell arousal in the air and knew it was coming from her. Of course, they both would have guessed she had been masturbating, but they weren't stupid. No, she had visitors and recently. There was the scent of cum in the air with her arousal and the heavy scents of two familiar males, those particular scents coming off of _her_. The anger was starting to manifest inside of them again, but Alucard didn't show it. He ever so calmly stepped into the room alongside Sebastian and shut the door behind them.

Seras could feel the heavy tension in the room. Her eyes held fear and worry while she gently gnawed on her bottom lip. She kept quiet, knowing that talking wasn't going to help her at the moment. She held her hands behind her back nervously and took a cautious step back as the males stepped closer towards her. Not wanting to upset her master further, she froze in her spot and allowed them to walk the rest of the way over to her. But she refused to meet their gaze. She lowered her head and fidgeted in her spot, having a deep need to flee. It was so strange. There were no signs of anger on their faces or in their eyes, but yet, she could _feel_ it. Why weren't they showing how they truly felt? Before they weren't afraid of showing her their anger, they had even lashed out on her. Why did they remain so calm now? She opened her mouth, wishing to say something that would help them calm down, but again, she knew that could be dangerous for her. So she closed her mouth while tears crept into her eyes.

Alucard came to a stop in front of his fledgling. His red eyes once more took her all in carefully to see what the other males had done to what belonged to him. Being closer to her now, he instantly caught sight of a bite mark on her throat. But the fury was stronger than ever knowing that it just wasn't a bite mark, but a mark to claim the girl. This time, his eyes burned with a rage that was so intense and dangerous that Seras knew someone was going to be torn apart. His eyes trailed further down her body, taking in all the wrinkles in her clothes, and had nearly missed something. His eyes shot back up to narrow on claw marks on her left arm. Sebastian shot out one of his hands. The little vampire jumped in fear that he was going to strike her, so she closed her eyes tightly, but the hit never came. Instead his fingers gingerly wrapped themselves around her wrist and he gently lifted her arm so they could take a better look at the claw marks. The demon raised his other hand to lightly brush his fingertips down the five long marks and straightaway recognized them as his own. The corner of his lips curled downwards in displeasure of what he found.

"They have marked you." Alucard stated in a low tone. His eyes flickered back to her face to witness her open her eyes and gaze up at him in shame.

"Master, I'm…" She started, but was interrupted.

"Do you plan on staying here then, Seras? Is this when you abandon us, your master and your mentors?" Her master demanded as he raised his voice and clenched his fists to control his rage. His Childe was scared further when his eyes start to glisten demonically, reminding her of the pits of hell.

"That's funny, I don't recall them standing beside your bed through the entirety of your coma." Sebastian brought to her attention with a scowl on his face. Seras looked between the two; both of them making her feel absolutely horrible.

"I think you forget who not only saved your ass in Cheddar, but who had saved you barely two weeks ago. We could have left you in that ocean, Seras!" Alucard reminded her. Yes, he was beyond furious, but the words that were flying out of his mouth didn't sit right with him in the slightest. They were coming out of him, pouring out with his feelings of betrayal and pain. He just wanted to get across to her how much that she…that she…truly meant to them? How much they loved her? What? He didn't even know. All he knew was that he didn't want her to go; he didn't want her to abandon him ever. He didn't abandon her when she needed him in Cheddar. He didn't abandon her when Anderson was going to slice through her with his bayonets. He didn't abandon her in any of the dimensions they had visited. And he didn't leave her to die in the cold waters of the ocean. So what gave her the right to abandon him?

"No, I'm not aban-" She had started up again while tears ran down her face, but she wasn't allowed to speak.

"Silence!" Alucard snarled at her before he slammed a hand into the wall right beside her head. Seras stumbled back a little until her back nudged the wall and she cowered under her master's towering height. He gritted his sharp incisors while he glowered down at his traitorous, little fledgling. There was that pain he felt again swelling in his chest and the feeling of loneliness expanding in his stomach. Just once he wants _one_ fledgling to always be by his side no matter what. To always have his back and not be afraid of him. Just one fucking fledgling that was loyal. "What am I going to do with you, Seras?" He asked out loud, but he was speaking to himself. "How will I get my point across to you? Why can't you just behave?!" Without hesitation, the master vampire fisted his Childe's shirt and lifted her several inches off of the ground. He then slammed her back against the wall and leaned his face down until his nose was just about brushing up against hers.

"Listen closely, Draculina. You are _my_ fledgling and _I'll_ decide when you are free from my service. Do I make myself clear?" Alucard growled lowly, but he didn't give her a chance to answer. "You are mine. Perhaps not the way you want, but I don't fucking care." He said each word slowly and viciously, making her quake with fear. "There will be no more fucking around with our doppelgängers like some whore! You will remain by our sides at all times where we can keep a close eye on you."

"Hold on now, Alucard." Sebastian interrupted, gaining the elder vampire's attention. Alucard glanced over his shoulder to glare at the demon, but Michaelis' gaze was focused on the trembling Draculina. "Perhaps her disloyalty could benefit us." The elder vampire grinded his incisors together when hearing this and he shook with anger.

"What?!" Alucard snarled lowly.

"If we fully permitted her to fool around with our doppelgängers she won't have to worry about us getting mad at her and she can get it out of her system. If we allowed you to fool around with them, will you return to our rightful dimension with us, Victoria, and never again mention to us that we're your mates?" Sebastian asked her a direct question. Alucard snapped his head back to stare down at his fledgling.

"Fuck the mate conundrum! Do you promise not to abandon me, to abandon us?!" Her master asked her while he lightly shook her as if this would get her to process his words faster. "If we give you full permission to fool around, will you promise us that you will return to our dimension?" The tears subsided as she stared up at them. She heard their words, but it was mainly their feelings and eyes that spoke to her. She didn't care that she was being allowed to do as she pleased with their doppelgängers. All she cared about in that moment was how badly they wanted her in their lives, even if it wasn't as their mate. They were desperate for her to return home with them. They were scared of her abandoning them, of never seeing her again, of being alone. Her eyes widened further and her heart started to race in her chest. They didn't hate her. They cared about her, deeply, and it appears that they still weren't even aware of just how much she truly meant to them. "Answer us, Victoria." Alucard brought her back to reality with another light shake.

"Yes," She whispered slowly before fully coming back to the present. She gave a sharp nod of her head. "No whining, no complaining, and no more of this mate stuff, I will go back home willingly with you guys." Seras promised them. For some reason, hearing those words came as a surprise to the elder creatures. Not that she promised that she was going to stop pestering them about being her mates, but that she actually promised that she wasn't going to abandon them. Alucard hesitantly set her back down and released her shirt from his tight grasp. He stared down at her for a long few seconds, unsure if he should believe her or not.

"If you break that promise, Victoria, there will be hell to pay." The elder vampire warned her. Seras bravely took a step forward and since Alucard didn't take a step back, their chests bumped into each other. She pulled her head further back and he declined his head further so they could both stare at each other.

"I won't break my promise, Master!" The little vampire announced with such a powerful look in her eyes that only one word came to Alucard's mind: strength. "It breaks my heart that you actually think I would abandon you." The elder creatures wanted to argue in that moment since she was the one who had said she was thinking about not returning to their dimension. But neither of them spoke up and just continued to listen to what the girl had to say. "Perhaps I have been ungrateful as of lately." Seras admitted in a whisper and she slowly lowered her head in shame. "You both have saved me countless of times. My life is practically yours; you guys own it. All you ask of me is to not abandon you and to become stronger. That much I should manage. From now on, Master, I'll do everything I can to please you." The room fell silent after that. The girl stared at the floor while they stared on at her.

"You're right, your life is ours." Sebastian confirmed softly, but his words held nothing but coldness and cruelty. "There's so much you owe us, Victoria." Alucard was then grasping her shoulder and again pushing her back up against the wall. Seras gasped softly and her eyes shot up to stare at her master in bewilderment.

"Don't think you got out of this punishment so easily, Seras. There's still a lesson here that you need to learn. You are ours and I don't want you to forget that again." Her master spoke softly as he leaned down. The Draculina was forced to tilt back her head as her master shoved his face close to her throat to sniff at the blood that wept from her wound. He scowled at the bite wound that marked what was rightfully his. Who did that other male think he was to mark his fledgling? He (II) had his own toy! "How dare he touch you?" Alucard hissed under his breath. His hand clasped tighter down on her shoulder.

"Absolutely foul," The demon agreed as he grasped the girl's clawed arm and raised it to eye level. His pupils contracted to thin slits as his irises glowed an ominous red.

"You guys do realize that you're insulting yourselves, right?" Seras asked with furrowed brows. They both threw her a dark look.

"They're not us!" The elder creatures snarled at her simultaneously.

"Now silence yourself, Police Girl." Alucard ordered before he brought his attention back onto the bite mark on her throat. His serpent like tongue slipped out of his mouth and he lapped at the wound. Seras' eyes widened and she shuddered from the warmth of his tongue as it trailed up her throat sensually.

"M-m-master!" His Childe whimpered and her entire face turned a dark shade of red.

"Be silent." He repeated and lightly shoved her back against the wall again. His tongue came back out to lash her soft flesh. With each lick he gathered some of her blood and he absolutely hated admitting it, but the taste of her was quite maddening. He grunted softly as he tried controlling his need to suck down on that sweet, warm flesh. Sebastian's eyes held a strange glow to them, almost like he was enjoying it, as his tongue dragged over the claw marks on her arm. Seras closed her eyes tightly and bit deeply into her bottom lip. She couldn't help the feelings that started to brew inside of her with every lick they gave. Her stomach was fluttering and such a warm wetness was trickling into her panties. In attempt to smother her arousal, the girl closed her thighs tightly to prevent them from finding out what was going on. Her heart was beating rapidly, giving her the ridiculous feeling that it was going to shoot right out of her chest. Could they hear her heart? There was no possible way that they couldn't. And there was just no way that they were oblivious to what they were doing to her, and yet, they kept doing it. Why? Didn't they want her getting over them, not fall more in love with them? Why were they so confusing?

Alucard watched as the wound on her throat slowly shrunk until there was nothing, but her soft pale flesh left intact. He hesitantly moved away from her throat before his eyes flickered upwards towards her face. But the sight he saw made him stand up straight. Seras' face was red as a tomato. Her eyes sparkled with arousal and her hand was clamped over her mouth to stifle her moans or whimpers. Her head was turned away from them as if this would be able hide the fact that she was aroused after licking her. Her body trembled and her thighs were pressed so tightly against each other that she could barely stand up right on her own two feet. She was leaned back, letting the wall fully support her weight.

Just like the elder vampire, Sebastian was frozen in his spot with wide, astonished eyes. They've seen so many different Seras' in the state of pleasure, but this time, this time it was entirely different. Was it because they were the ones who brought pleasure to this Seras? Or was it that this one was _their_ Seras? Either way, the creature before them was absolutely stunning as she tried to keep from moaning or coming undone right before their very eyes. Is this the Goddess that their doppelgängers was always seeing? Fully enchanted by the beauty of his Draculina, Alucard couldn't help cupping the side of her face and brush his thumb along her red cheek.

"Seras," Her master whispered her name, sounding so soft and tender coming from him. The little vampire jolted when she realized that she was caught and closed her eyes tightly out of embarrassment. A light chuckle sounded from him while a warm smile appeared on his face. "You're not in trouble." He calmed those chaotic thoughts that she was going to be punished twice as hard. He lowered his face closer towards her throat and gently brushed his lips over her soft flesh where the bite marks had been. "I'm still trying to teach you who you belong to." He said before he bit deeply into her throat. Seras' body arched under his and she gave an unexpected sharp cry of pleasure. Satisfaction filled the males when the little vampire orgasmed the second her master's teeth sunk into her. Alucard grinned against her throat and took a swallow of her blood before extracting his fangs. He stood up straighter to gaze down at her as her body trembled worse than before from her strong orgasm.

"I think you understand now just who you belong to, Police Girl." The elder vampire purred. His red eyes trailed up and down her body several times, seeing that she was languid up against the wall and out of breath. "And I have no problem reminding you every so often." He whispered just as his eyes fixated on her lips. His grin slowly faltered and his eyes flickered upwards, but his Childe still wasn't looking directly at him. "Look at me," Alucard ordered her in a whisper. Seras huffed out of breath as she slowly lifted her head to stare up at her master. But as soon as their gazes met, they both froze. They were unable to look away from the other and they most certainly didn't want to. The elder vampire's fingers slipped from her cheek to wrap around her chin. The little vampire stiffened and she held her breath when her master started to lean in. _He was going to kiss her!_ Seras thought excitedly and started to prepare herself for when their lips would meet. _Her master was going to kiss her! Finally!_ She could feel the warmth of his body the closer he got and just when their lips were about to brush, something happened. A bark echoed in the room causing both vampires to pause with their lips just barely touching.

"I apologize. I hope we're not interrupting something." Someone spoke, not sounding in the least bit sorry. A fury filled Seras when her master was drawn from their moment and his eyes flitted away from hers. Before she could even think about leaning in the rest of the way to kiss him, her master was standing up straight and turning to face their doppelgängers (😍) . Hot tears of anger stung the little vampire's eyes and she pouted her lips like a spoiled child. For once she was furious with Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) . She knew full well that they (😍) interrupted _on purpose_ so her master wouldn't kiss her! Why?! Didn't they (😍) want her to be happy?! She was doing her best to find them (😍) a Seras so they could be happy! Why didn't they (😍) want the same for her?!

But she already knew the answer to that. They (😍) wanted _her_. They (😍) wanted her all to themselves and they absolutely loathed her master and Sebastian. So, they (😍) were going to do everything in their power to make sure Alucard and Sebastian suffered while they (😍) also win her over, which wasn't going to happen! The little vampire folded her arms over her chest and she glowered at the males (😍) . Instantly seeing the dark look they (😍) were getting from her, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) paused to blink stupidly at her; playing innocent.

"Is there something the matter, Seras?" The demon (😍) asked, but from the tone of his voice Seras knew that they (😍) knew that they had interrupted something. A smirk pulled at Michaelis' (😍) lips and he chuckled softly before approaching the fiery woman with Sammy hanging in his arms. "We're glad to see that you're alright." He (😍) whispered in a tender voice as he handed Sammy off to her. The girl took her puppy in her arms, but continued to glare at him (😍) . Sebastian (😍) chuckled again, but in reality a surge of jealousy and rage shot through him. _Seras was going to be his (😍)_ _!_ He (😍) was going to make damn sure of that!

"Now that we're all here," Alucard started while he pulled the device from his coat pocket. "It's time that we left. Police Girl," He called for his Childe without looking back at her. The anger drained from her eyes as she glanced up at her master. To Sebastian's (😍) dismay a bright and beautiful smile pulled at her lips when looking at her Sire.

"Yes, Master!" She exclaimed excitedly with a nod of her head. Then she bounced forward and happily latched on to her master's coat sleeve. Michaelis (😍) clenched his fists in fury. Why was his (😍) mate giving him the cold shoulder? It just wasn't fair after losing her and now finally having the chance of getting her back. Why couldn't she love him (😍) , like before? Why was she so damn eager to love those men who treated her like shit and only play with the ones who truly did love her?

"Michaelis," Alucard snarled. "Get your head out of your ass and focus." The demon (😍) lifted his head to see the rest of his party was waiting on him. He (😍) bit his claws into the palm of his hand before his free hand extended out to rest on Seras' shoulder. The second they were all touching, the elder vampire pressed the third red button and they were immediately appearing in a new dimension. Alucard's eyes flickered from the screen that read G-847 to find that they were back in a familiar, but dark corridor.

"We're in the manor so many of our doppelgängers have inhabited." The elder vampire noted out loud.

"Master," Seras whispered and she gently tugged on his coat sleeve. "Sebastian is gone; both of them." Both Alucards looked around to confirm that the Police Girl was correct.

"Don't worry about them, Seras. I'm sure they can find their way. Anyway, it's better than you getting lost out there." Her master responded as he once more checked their surroundings.

"I just hope that they don't start fighting." The girl muttered under her breath and she lowered her head, feeling bad for treating Sebastian (😍) the way that she did. "Do you really think that they'll be okay, Master?" Seras asked and she glanced upwards, but only to find that she was being ignored. Both Alucards were stiff while they listened intently for something. "Master?" She murmured while she stared up at them in wonderment. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, the male (😍) to her left jolted.

"Behind us!" He (😍) exclaimed.

"Move!" Alucard ordered. Both males simultaneously wrapped their arms around the small blonde and quickly ducked. The three clumsily fell to the floor, but it was just in time because right where they were standing a giant sword came swinging down. After missing the three vampires by just a hair, mad cackling filled the corridors. Seras grunted after landing painfully on her breasts. Sammy lay beside her head and bark annoyingly at whatever was behind them.

"What the hell?" The girl muttered as she struggled to roll over on her back with the males' arms still wrapped tightly around her. But what she found was more than shocking. Her eyes widened when she found an Alucard standing over them. His (II) black hair was long and wavy and shone so brilliantly under the moonlight. He (II) had a scraggly looking beard with facial hair lining his upper lip. His (II) porcelain skin seemed absolutely flawless, but the most attractive part was his eyes. She's never seen her master's eyes look so…tender and human; they're big, brown, and gorgeous. There was such a warm look in them, like melted chocolate that it soothed and awed the girl. In that small moment, she fell even more deeply in love with Alucard. The man (II) continued to cackle before settling his gaze on the little vampire.

"I apologize," The elder vampire (II) purred in a heavy, but sexy Romanian accent causing Seras' heart to beat even faster. Further surprising her, he (II) bent over and held out a hand to her. "I couldn't help myself." He (II) chuckled. "Do forgive me, draga mea." (My darling,) The Draculina immediately took his (II) hand with a large bashful smile on her face. When she opened her mouth to accept his apology the only thing that came out were nonsensical words, noises, and a nervous laugh. Her master and Alucard (😍) both glanced at each other with displeased looks on their faces while the girl was helped to her feet by their 'dreamer' self.

"Pretty," Seras laughed under her breath and her blush only got worse as the male (II) pulled her even closer to him. He (II) snickered under his breath at the daft girl, but found her awfully amusing.

"You find me pretty?" He (II) teased her while he distractingly brushed his warm lips over her knuckles. "Your Alucard must not indulge you with his accent enough because you're the first of my mates who has reacted so ditzy towards me. And it's all because of my accent?" He (II) questioned with furrowed brows. Something then clicked in his (II) eyes and a grin replaced his smile. "Or is it my hair?" He (II) asked before he raised her hand so she could comb her fingers through his long hair. The girl just about died when she was allowed to run her fingers through his (II) hair. She bit her lower lip and made more strange, but cute noises. Seeing her reactions further encouraged Alucard (II) to keep going. He (II) took her other hand into his and gently forced her to bury both of her hands into his hair to play with. Blood gushed from her nose and she laughed in pure excitement.

"Seras," Her master whispered her name in a heavy Romanian accent. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she paused. "Do you honestly get that much amusement from my natural accent?" He asked her. Her fingers slipped from the male's (II) hair as she turned to face her master. The elder vampire's arms were folded over his chest while he pulled off a handsome devilish grin. "Perhaps that wasn't the right question to ask you." He then bent a little at the hip to come face to face with his fledgling. "Are you honestly getting _that_ soaked from hearing my accent?" The Draculina squeaked loudly and hid half of her face in her hands. _How did he know that she was getting aroused?_ She wondered while her thighs were pressed tightly together and the scent of her arousal was permeating around them in the air. "Do you like the sound of my voice, Police Girl?" Her master asked in a chuckle. His little Draculina nodded her head.

"Yes, Master." She admitted in a whisper. Her eyes then flitted away from his. "It's…sexy, Sir." She decided to tell him the whole truth.

"Well," Alucard spoke, dropping the accent and he stood up straighter. "Perhaps I'll use it more often, that is, if you're good. And now that I have your attention, I will remind you that we're supposed to be getting home." Seras' hands slid from her face so she could talk properly.

"But neither of the Sebastians is back yet. We can't leave without them." She reminded him. A crooked grin spread across her master's face and he snickered at her comment.

"Of course we can." He corrected her, earning a strange look from his Childe. Seras jumped and she cocked her head to the side in surprise.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "No, we can't! That wouldn't be right! We should probably find them."

"But finding them would be such a hassle, Seras." Alucard (😍) played along with a toothy grin on his face.

"We don't have time for that." Her master told her with a shake of his head. "Now, let's go."

"Not without Sebastian!" Seras raised her voice while she stomped her foot to emphasize her defiance.

"Which one?" Two males asked simultaneously behind her. The little vampire just about jumped ten feet in the air. A shudder traveled up her back and she gave a sharp cry of shock. This caused all the males in the corridor to laugh while the girl swung around to find both Sebastians. She clenched her fists and gave them both a dark look.

"How long have you two been standing there?!" She demanded.

"Not long," Sebastian replied with a wave of his hand.

"But long enough to witness what Alucard's accent does to you." Michaelis (😍) added with a chuckle. The little vampire hung her head with an exasperated sigh.

"You're right! We should have left them!" She said half-jokingly. She then gave a half wave. "Bye sexy version of Alucard. Bye Sebastian who doesn't laugh or make fun of me." She said impassively as she turned on her heal and retreated back to her master's side completely vexed. Sammy happily bounced forward to sit right on his master's foot. His tongue hung out of his mouth and pulled back his head to gaze up at the small blonde that he loved dearly. He gave a sharp bark in her direction, but she didn't pay any mind to him, especially not after what happened next.

"By the way," Alucard started as the rest of the party came up so they could transport elsewhere. A grin cracked her master's face before he glanced down at his Childe who stood in front of him. "Sebastian molested you in your sleep." He revealed to her, but said it just low enough that she hadn't heard him properly. Her head shot back to gaze up at him curiously.

"What?" She asked just as Sebastian's eyes widened, shocked that the elder vampire actually told her. Alucard cackled in pure amusement and pressed down on the red button.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Evening,**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! I WAS EXCITED TO WRITE IT AND ALL, BUT IT DROVE ME CRAZY AROUND THE END!**

 **Plus, I turned 22 today! XD**

 **But I still act like a child.**

 **If any of you guys were wondering why this chapter wasn't out sooner you can totally blame the Fourth Muse. She got me hooked on Steven Universe and I was just binge watching the entire fucking series. I'm just teasing! It was totally my fault that this chapter wasn't out sooner! I had time, I just decided to waste it with SU! Totally worth it.**

 **I've been having trouble with DG lately. That's why I didn't post "All I want for Christmas" there. This chapter probably won't get posted either on Destiny's Gateway; not until I figure out how to fix it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Eight**

R-245 displayed on the small, electronic device when Alucard and the rest of his party appeared in a familiar, but dark and ominous hallway. Almost instantly, a chill ran down Seras' back and they all felt the change in the energy. This dimension was full of negative energy. A power that was far stronger than any of theirs radiated all around the group. The dark energy coated the walls and was wrapped tightly around this entire manor as a defense mechanism. But Alucard, Sebastian, and their doppelgangers knew it went deeper than that. The energy that was wrapped around this place wasn't for defensive reasons; it was acting more like a web. The second they appeared, like a fly caught in a web, it sends a warning to the maker, the spiders.

Alucard was determined to leave this dimension, mainly for the safety of his Childe. He didn't want her getting caught up in anything, especially if it was versions of them that were radiating such a dark and negative energy like this. The elder vampire glanced down at the device. His thumb stretched out to press down on the red button, but he paused when Seras' puppy started to growl. Sammy's teeth were bared, his back was curved with his fur raised, and he growled into the dark emptiness of the corridor.

"Sammy?" Seras whispered as she stared down at the pup at her feet. The dog gave a sharp bark before returning to growling. "Sam-" The dog ignored his master as he pounced forward and bolted down the corridor. "Sammy!" Alucard made a grab for her, but his fingers just barely brushed over her wrist as she went off to chase after her puppy.

"Seras!" Her master snarled. "Don't be stupid! We need to leave this dimension _now_." But she didn't listen. She continued to chase after that stupid dog of hers. Alucard snarled something through gritted teeth. He then clutched the scientific device tightly in his hand and stormed down the corridor after his Childe. "Seras!" He called for her again. He was beyond furious with her and her disobedience.

"I'm not leaving him, Master." Seras huffed and she rolled her eyes at her cold Sire.

"You should do as your master tells you, _Seras_." A male purred. The small blonde came to a stop and she narrowed her eyes down the corridor. Perfect versions of Alucard and Sebastian casually walked down the hall with Sammy struggling in the elder vampire's (II) grasp. The second she laid eyes on them (II) she knew that there was something different, something unsettling about them (II). They (II) weren't quite like the other doppelgängers she had met. Their (II) eyes were wide, their (II) pupils constricted, and they (II) both had a wide smirk on their (II) face that went from ear to ear. The madness was clear as day in their (II) eyes along with the deep need to shed blood.

"Alucard?" Seras barely got out in a whisper, stunned to see her master (II) so deranged and that look was narrowed on her. Her eyes dropped to stare at her struggling pup. Sammy swung from side to side as he growled and barked. He even tried snapping his teeth at the elder vampire's (II) hand. The little vampire had the dreadful feeling that if the pup had succeeded in biting the monster (II), something bad would happen to him. "Sammy," She whispered, hoping that the pup will stay put.

"Seras," Alucard whispered as he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind him for protection. His fingers tightened around her wrist, but not in anger, but out of fear for her safety and reassurance that she was okay behind him. He glowered at the males in front of him, looking similar to a black wolf that felt threatened. He cautiously backed away, closer to their party in hope that they can teleport out of there before something bad happened. He could feel the power that was radiating off of these two; it was far stronger than his, far stronger than any of theirs. The monsters (II) before him had snapped ages ago and had exceeded passed his level of power. Who knew what they (II) were capable of or what kind of abilities they (II) had gained. And he was not sticking around to find out. No, Seras promised that she wouldn't abandon him, so silently he vowed that he wasn't going to abandon her. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) watched as he slowly backed away with his precious Childe hidden behind him. Their (II) smirks widened further and the elder vampire (II) purred as they (II) stepped closer and closer towards the two vampires.

"Do you know how many Alucards and Sebastians we've killed?" Alucard (II) asked in a deep cackle. Seras' face paled while her master got all the more defensive. His fingers tightened even further around her wrist, making her wince in pain, but she said nothing.

"Eighty-three Alucards, Eighty-three Sebastians which brings us to the total of one hundred and sixty-six kills." Sebastian (II) purred.

"Soon to be one hundred and seventy," The elder vampire (II) added. Seras' master was still so very cautious. He knew that if he turned his back or if anyone from their party moved, they (II) would strike. But what bothered him was that he didn't know who they (II) would strike first, him or Seras? They (II) could easily kill her, probably with a single blow to the head. But he knew that her death wouldn't be quick or painless if they (II) got ahold of her. They (II) would make her suffer, make her cry and beg, and, perhaps, even take pleasure in raping her. Something sinister sparked in Alucard's (II) eyes when he (II) heard his (II) doppelganger's thoughts. The deranged grin widened even further on his (II) face to show off all of his (II) sharp incisors and the madness grew in his (II) hellish red eyes.

"How many Seras do you think we've raped and killed?" The elder vampire (II) asked lowly as if he (II) was speaking to a lover, and she had the feeling that morbid question was towards her. In response to her silence, Alucard (II) snickered and he (II) eagerly licked over his (II) fangs to signify his (II) hunger for her. The small blonde immediately pressed up against her Sire and clutched his arm in her shaking hand. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were shaking too, but it was of anger as they (😍) imagined the night they (😍) had lost their (😍) own Seras. Someone had raped and killed her, and now, someone was threatening to defile this Seras. The only difference between then and now was that they (😍) were here to protect her.

"Master," Seras whimpered softly.

"Have you ever heard your Seras scream in pain and agony?" Alucard (II) asked while he (II) cocked his (II) head to the side and furrowed his (II) brows in interest. He (II) then gave a soft, breathy growl of pleasure followed by gentle cackling. "Have you ever witnessed her covered in her own blood with the look of defeat in those gorgeous blue eyes of hers? But I think you would be proud to know, Alucard, I mean I am so why wouldn't you, that each and every single Seras we've slaughtered had something in common: not once did she ever give the fuck up." He (II) laughed with an outward wave of his (II) hand. "Even with that look of defeat in her eyes and knowing that there's no chance for her when her very mates would be lying dead at her feet," He (II) continued on passionately while he (II) narrowed his (II) gaze dangerously on the little vampire. "She continued to fight with all she had, down to her last breath. I bet this Seras is no different. She'll die honorably and her head will be added to the many others we have stored."

"STOP!" Seras shouted while hot tears pricked at her eyes. The little vampire jumped when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind. She glanced up to find that it was the perfectly sane Sebastian, although his eyes did say otherwise. He didn't bother looking down at her as his arms tightened securely, maybe even possessively around her trembling body. His demonic eyes were narrowed on the crazed Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) and he prepared himself for the attack he knew was coming.

"Alucard!" Michaelis signaled for him to follow before he flew backwards with Seras in his arms. He landed on his feet several meters away in front of the rest of their party. They just needed to get Alucard there and then they can go. But before the elder vampire could make a single move, the crazed monsters (II) were attacking. Sammy was forgotten as he was dropped to the floor and the monsters (II) were running at her Sire. The Draculina watched horrified as shadows burst from every wall, every corner, and all around the floor under her master. The black tendrils latched onto her master's arms, legs, torso, and held him in place as Alucard (II) raised a clawed hand to bury it in her master's chest. The little vampire jumped with a sharp sob.

"Sebastian," Seras whispered as she stared unblinkingly at her impaled master. The demon curiously glanced down at her while she gently grasped his arm for emotional support. "Please, don't let him die. Please, don't let them kill my master." She begged him softly while fresh tears trailed down her pretty round face.

"He's not going to die, Seras." Sebastian whispered while he subconsciously brushed his thumb over her stomach where his hands were locked together to keep her in his arms. He then leaned in to press his nose into her hair where he got the subtle scent of her strawberry shampoo. He couldn't help inhaling and found that the scent relaxed him some. Whatever happened tonight, he just wanted to feel her warmth, remember her smell, and listen to her voice one last time. "We'll help him." The demon whispered and his lips caressed over her silky locks of hair, making his entire form quiver with pleasure. He then closed his eyes and gingerly placed a kiss in her hair, so carefully that she hadn't even felt it. "Just stay here, out of the way and try to keep out of trouble." He begged of her in a whisper. Afterwards, Sebastian unraveled his arms from around her before him, Alucard (😍), and Michaelis (😍) took off down the corridor to help her master.

"You and I both know it's going to take more than that to kill me." Alucard snarled and he bared his elongated fangs at his doppelganger (II). The elder vampire (II) chuckled in mirth as he (II) pulled his (II) arm from her master's chest.

"I know," The No Life King (II) purred before he (II) slipped his (II) serpent like tongue out of his (II) mouth to lap at the blood that coated his (II) fingers. "I've killed enough Alucards to know."

"I'm starting to think you're all talk and no bite." Her Sire responded while a toothy grin spread across his face. He tried to break out of Alucard's (II) tendrils by using his own shadows, but nothing happened. His shadows didn't even grow or form into anything, but remained on the floor, outlining his own figure as usual. His grin instantly fell as confusion took its place in his eyes. He then decided to use his inhumane strength to break free, but he could barely move his arm in the tendrils hold. Furious by this strange unbreakable imprisonment, Alucard gritted his teeth and tried transforming into mist, his wolf form, and his bats, anything to help him break free. But again, he got the same answer. The crazed elder vampire (II) cackled while he watched all of his futile struggling.

"This is where the other Alucards started to worry." The No Life King (II) breathed with a twisted smirk on his (II) face. "There's absolutely noth-" He (II) was cut off when Sebastian punched him (II) hard in the side of the head. The male (II) barely even budged. He (II) ever so calmly, turned his (II) head to see that the rest of Alucard's party had come to his rescue. The elder vampire (😍) and Michaelis (😍) went for the crazed demon (II). However, he (II) more than easily avoided their (😍) attack. Just taking a single step back and unleashing his (II) shadows, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were instantly trapped like Alucard. The No Life King (II) gazed at Sebastian with a quirked brow as he took in everything. His so-called 'friends' were entangled in tendrils, unable to move or defend themselves.

He didn't think it would be so easy for them to be captured, and by shadows of all things, but these monsters' (II) powers were entirely different from theirs. Their (II) shadows encased this entire corridor, making it easy for any one of them to get caught up in it with nowhere to go. What were they to do? How was he going to help them get out of the shadows? Was it truly possible that this Alucard (II) before him could kill them all? Was it true that he (II) had slaughtered over eighty Alucards and Sebastians in the past? And what of Seras? What of her fate if this is all true? Will her head be added to a pile of others? At this point, Sebastian had half a mind to retrieve the device from Alucard's pocket as fast as he could, get to Seras, and just leave this dimension. Not out of fear of what would happen to him, but what would happen to her.

Perhaps, he can get the device to Seras so she can leave and get somewhere safe? But he already knew she would never leave any of them behind and they couldn't risk breaking the device. Whatever would happen if one of these crazed monsters (II) found out about the device? Considering that eighty-three Alucards, Sebastians, and Seras have visited this dimension, he guessed that they (II) had eighty-three of those devices. But they must have been destroyed, all of them, just so those other doppelgängers couldn't escape from this hellish realm. Sebastian tried weighing all of his options in the very little time he had, but it was impossible to think with the way Alucard (II) grinned at him and with the constant thought of Seras being torn to shreds. The only thing he could do in this situation is fight, and if he dies then so be it. Only a mere few seconds had passed while Sebastian tried thinking up of any sort of plan. Alucard (II) coolly raised one of his (II) hands to wipe the blood from his (II) busted, but quickly healing lip, right where the demon had struck him (II).

"How heroic," The crazed vampire (II) chuckled to himself (II). If they were all here then that could only mean that little Seras was standing all alone. His (II) wicked red eyes flickered passed the demon to see the small blonde cowering in her spot. "Foolishly heroic," His (II) chuckling became deep cackles. "You all come running to save a man who can handle himself, leaving a disgracefully weak vampire alone to defend herself?" As if suddenly remembering of her existence, her master, Alucard (😍), and Sebastian (😍) glanced over at the Draculina to see that she was completely defenseless. God, what have they done leaving her open like that?!

"Seras!" Alucard snarled. He wanted to order her to run, but that could encourage the crazed monsters (II) to hunt her down and do whatever they (II) wished to her. He struggled more in his confinement, trying even harder to break free so he could protect his Childe. _It was his job to protect her! It was his job to protect her!_ He kept chanting to himself over and over and over again. His other fledglings he didn't give a shit about! He watched in pleasure as they died some by his own hand. Others ran away and died trying to defend themselves. But he couldn't stand by and watch this fledgling die before his eyes! He couldn't just sit here as they (II) tortured her! He didn't want to hear her scream in agony! He didn't want her screaming his name to come and save her from their (II) clutches! He didn't want to see her blood coat her flesh or see the look of defeat in her eyes! He didn't want to see or hear any of it!

He didn't want to see her die! He didn't want her to die! She couldn't die! She was the last person he wanted to see die! She wasn't supposed to die! This was never part of the plan! It wasn't supposed to go like this! She was supposed to live, that was the entire reason why he even turned her! She was the only person who wouldn't die on him, the only person who wouldn't leave him! Alucard couldn't help thinking about the promise she had made him. She promised that she wouldn't abandon him. If those monsters (II) got ahold of her, she would be gone forever, and he would be abandoned. Even with all of his struggling and the adrenaline that was running through his veins, he still couldn't break free.

He was being overwhelmed by all sorts of emotions. His inner beast was throwing a fit. They were both enraged and wanted to kill the bastards (II) that was threatening their Childe's life. But, the emotion that overtook all of them was fear and sadness. In that small moment, Alucard wanted nothing more but to cry for his Draculina. He didn't understand why he was so lost in that sadness or why his heart was speeding up or why he kept thinking of Seras as his other half, and she was being taken away from him. But at the same time, it all made sense to him. Seras was _his_. A part of him rested inside of her while a part of her rested inside of him. They were connected, creating a master and Childe bond. But their connection went far deeper than that. She was indeed his other half, her soul belonged to him, and without her, without her soul, without his other half he was nothing. He would be an empty shell, truly incapable of feeling anything. She can't abandon him!

"Seras," Alucard whispered while warm tears pricked at his eyes. But they were forgotten as he gritted his teeth so hard that they started to crack in his mouth.

 ** _Whatever happens,_** Her master whispered in her head causing her to jump from the sound of his voice. Her gorgeous blue eyes were glued to him. She didn't dare blink to break their eye contact and she listened so very closely. The sound of his voice was ever so soothing to her in that moment. She realized right then how much she truly loved the sound of his voice. How deep and warm it was, how it made her stomach tingle and her heart beat hard. **_Keep fighting, Seras._** He begged of her. **_If the chance ever comes up, the device is in my left coat pocket. Take it and leave. That is an order, Seras. And for once, just once, please obey that order. I have always been a lenient master towards you. I gave you the option to obey my orders. But this is an order I absolutely need you to obey, Seras._** She was deeply aware of how he kept repeating her name; over and over again like it would be the last time he would be able to say it. Was it the last time she'll ever get to hear her master call her by her name? The Draculina couldn't help the tears that trailed down her cheeks while she stared at him.

"Master," She whispered.

 ** _Seras,_** Alucard whispered her name again. **_Make me another promise. Promise to not disobey this order. Get the device and leave this place._** He knew that what he was asking of her was exceedingly hard. He knew that he was asking her to break their first promise and abandon him. But he would rather know that she was safe in another dimension than dead, especially with having to watch her die. Her bottom lip quivered as more tears ran down her face. She clenched her fists tightly at her sides and forced herself to give a quick, single nod of her head. This earned her a warm, genuine smile from her Sire.

 ** _Alucard,_** Seras whispered his name to him for the very first time. He didn't seem bothered in the slightest that she didn't call him master this time. He just continued to smile at her. **_You're my master, and even though we bump heads a lot, I want you to know that I do love you. Rather you see me as your mate or not, I love you. I love you as my master. I love you as my closest friend. I love you as family. And I love you deeply as my mate._** The demon (II) laughed mockingly.

"How lovely," He (II) spoke in a whisper.

"Do you think they've forgotten that we can hear every thought that passes through their heads? And that we can even invite ourselves into their most private of conversations?" Alucard (II) asked while he (II) grinned wolfishly at the Draculina. Much to his (II) delight, she threw him (II) a dark look full of hatred. Arousal simmered in the crazed males' (II) eyes. They (II) absolutely loved it when a Seras showed such fierceness towards them (II). This one was definitely a fighter and she wasn't going to disappoint them (II). Just thinking about being able to play with the small blonde was getting them (II) hard fast. But first, they (II) needed to lead the males into a false sense of security (just to fuck with their heads) before they (II) even tried going for the small blonde. Normally they (II) killed the males first so they (II) could take their (II) time on the Draculina, but both of them (II) wanted to make the males suffer far more. What would happen if they (II) came back to their (II) doppelgängers with Seras' head? Will they go mad? Will they fight harder? Will they beg for death? The crazed Alucard (II) glanced down at her master. His attention was still drawn on his Childe, fearing for her life.

"They've made this _far_ too easy, Michaelis." The elder vampire (II) purred as he (II) stooped down and shoved his (II) hand into his (II) doppelganger's pocket. He (II) fished out the device, earning Alucard's attention. The No Life King (II) snickered under his (II) breath as he (II) waved the device tauntingly in his face.

"Yes, I know." Sebastian (II) agreed. "They're sitting ducks. It takes all the fun out of it."

"What do you say we make this a little more interesting and give them a second chance? And if they win, they can have their little toy back." Alucard (II) announced with a sly look on his (II) face before he (II) shoved the device into his (II) coat pocket. Much to their surprise, the shadows and tendrils dissolved from around Seras' master, Alucard (😍), and Sebastian (😍). Of course, their first instinct was to get to Seras and get the hell out of there, but they weren't the ones to make the first move. A dark hunger appeared in the crazed Alucard's (II) eyes and his (II) fangs lengthened in his (II) mouth. He (II) cackled like a madman before he (II) threw a punch, hitting the elder vampire square in the jaw; the blow so powerful that the male flew off of his feet and landed in a heap on the floor. Of course, the No Life King was on his feet in a flash and was returning the blow by thrusting his hand through the crazed vampire's (II) stomach. Alucard (II) merely laughed. Sebastian (II) didn't waste any time either. Elegantly, but too fast for a human to catch, the demon (II) swept Michaelis' (😍) feet out from under him (😍) with a single kick. Just as the demon (😍) was hitting the floor, Sebastian (II) was moving in to strike Alucard (😍) with a clawed hand. Unfortunately for him (II) though, the elder vampire (😍) was faster by a split second.

Alucard (😍) swiftly caught Sebastian's (II) hand just before his (II) talons could shred his (😍) face. And with a slight twitch of his (😍) wrist, he (😍) broke Michaelis' (II) hand. The demon (II) didn't make a sound when he (II) heard the wet snap of his (II) wrist breaking. He (II) didn't so much as wince, but he (II) was infuriated when, afterwards, the elder vampire (😍) kicked his (II) legs out from under him (II). He (II) landed hard on his (II) ass and ended up breaking even more of his (II) wrist since Alucard (😍) had refused to let go and kept his (II) hand held up high.

Sebastian fisted the crazed vampire's (II) hair and pulled his (II) head back sharply. Not a second later, he was burying three of his silver knives into the back of his (II) neck so they went out through his (II) throat. Finally, it ceased that infernal cackling of his (II), causing Michaelis to sigh in relief. Honestly, that cackling was grating against his ears; it was horrid. Alucard pulled his arm from the No Life King's (II) stomach only to clench his blood stained fist and slam it into his (II) face repeatedly. The crazed vampire's (II) nose broke on the first impact, by the second it was gushing with blood, and by the third it was disgustingly disfigured. But Alucard didn't stop there in the brutality. He continued to punch him (II) in the face over and over again; being fueled by the rage of what this monster (II) had been planning to do with his Seras.

Her master's eyes burned with such fury and his sharp incisors were gritted so tightly. His fist shook from his rage and the constant beating. He knew his knuckles were severely bruised, he knew that he was probably even breaking some of his own bones from punching so damn hard. But he didn't care. He just wanted to get his point across of how much he hated this creature (II) before him. How much he hated the thought of Seras' existence being erased. He was letting his fist emit all of his feelings; he was letting it do all the talking. This punch said not to touch what was his. The next said how dare you even think about touching a single hair on her head. The final blow said that he was going to kill him (II). Alucard would have continued to beat him (II) to death, but when he went to go in for another punch, the male (II) in his grasp melted into shadows. The No Life King (II) reformed a couple of feet away, fully healed and more than amused. He (II) threw Sebastian's bloody silver knives their way before he (II) started that mad cackling all over again.

Seras was sick to her stomach while she watched them all fight. She trembled and stared unblinkingly as blood flew everywhere and most of that blood was coming from her party. Sebastian (II) ripped open Alucard's (😍) throat using only his (II) claws. The crazed vampire (II) slammed Michaelis' head into the wall hard, smashing in his skull so he would clasp to the floor. The Draculina was so distracted that she didn't notice the person that was sneaking up behind her. The little vampire gasped when someone grabbed her tightly by her left arm and got a fistful of her hair. She was then slung to the side so she was shoved into the wall. Taking her arm, the person twisted it behind her back to lock it. That alone hurt like hell, but her tormentor didn't stop there. That son of a bitch pushed up on her arm causing it to break in several different places. Seras closed her eyes tightly and was barely aware that she had cried out in pain. Warm tears trickled down her face and she gritted her teeth in fury.

Both of her mentors, Alucard (😍), and Sebastian (😍) came to a complete stop when they heard her cry. They had thought that she was safe since they were fighting the crazed elder vampire (II) and demon (II), but there was one person they had forgotten. All four of them looked over to where Seras was. She was pressed up against the wall, her breasts being smashed painfully, and her arm was in a lock against her back, but from the angle it was in they knew it was broken. Holding her up against the wall was a crazed little vampire, Seras (II).

"Allow us to introduce you to _our_ mate, Seras." Sebastian (II) purred as he (II) stood up straight and placed his (II) hands behind his (II) back formally. He (II) smirked at the little vampire (II), more than pleased that she (II) broke the girl's arm with one simple move.

"What kept you?" Alucard (II) asked.

"I'm sorry," She (II) whispered as she (II) glanced over at her (II) mates with a pale face. "I heard you guys fighting, but I was told to stay in the bedroom." This caused sickening grins to cross over the males' (II) faces.

"And you disobeyed." The demon (II) stated. It was very rare since she (II) was well trained, but they (II) loved it when their (II) bride disobeyed one of their (II) orders. It gave them (II) a reason to correct her (II). The little vampire (II) gave a small nod of her (II) head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Masters." She (II) whispered and she (II) bowed her (II) head in submission. She (II) knew what was coming once they (II) killed these doppelgängers and there was no way in hell she (II) would be able to get out of it. She (II) started to tremble in fear while a familiar pain pulsed through her (II) body.

"Masters?" Seras repeated before she slammed her right elbow back into her (II) face, breaking her (II) nose on impact. The Draculina (II) snarled as blood gushed from her (II) nose and she (II) stumbled back. The small blonde protectively held her broken arm to her body as she turned to stare at her crazed doppelgänger. The No Life Queen (II) was in a low crouch with her (II) teeth gritted while she (II) glared at the bold Draculina. "You're a full-fledged vampire for fucks sake; you shouldn't have to call either of them master! And you shouldn't have to obey every order they throw at you. You're not a second citizen; you're a god damn queen."

"But look at the difference between the two of you." Sebastian (II) snickered and then he (II) gestured towards his (II) mate. "It's like you said, she's a full-fledged vampire and a queen." He (II) then gestured towards her. "And you're still a fledgling, a weakling, and a servant. Your arm will remain broken while she will fully heal and continue to kick your ass. So, obviously there's a huge difference between your mates' and our teaching ways. Abuse gets through to her while patience is time consuming."

"Get up, Victoria!" Alucard (II) ordered her (II) sharply.

"Yes, Master!" Seras (II) answered before she (II) bolted up straight causing the Draculina to take a cautious step back. Almost instantly, a black fire sprouted all around her (II) body and her (II) red eyes glowed ominously with wrath. Seras' eyes widened when the No Life Queen (II) raised her (II) hand with the full intention to burn the small blonde to a crisp. The black flames shot out from the palm of her (II) hands. The fire roared as it illuminated the Draculina's blue orbs before she shut them tightly. But she never felt the searing pain of fire. Instead she felt warmth from someone's body. Being fireproof, since being a demon has its perks, Sebastian acted as her shield. He wrapped his arm securely around her lower back, he cupped the back of her head with his other hand and fisted her hair gently, and he pulled her up against him with her face buried in his chest to further protect her from the flames.

The black fire wrapped around his body like a hot blanket, but it didn't burn or sear him like it would have the Draculina. Her broken arm was being painfully crushed between their bodies. She bit down hard on her tongue to keep her mind off of the pain in her arm and listened to the roaring of the fire all around them. After a long minute of not being able to hit her (II) target, the No Life Queen (II) finally gave up and extinguished her (II) flames with a sharp snarl. Slowly, Seras' head moved under his hand and she tilted it back a little to gaze up at him.

"Sebastian," She whispered. The demon stared down at her with a distant look in his eyes. His fingers played with her hair while he looked her over for any burn marks.

"Are you alright?" He asked, but then recalled her broken arm. His eyes flickered downwards to see it was being cradled under her breasts and was crushed against his stomach. He moved back, but only a little, just enough to let up on the pressure. Seras didn't answer him. She continued to stare up at him, mesmerized by what he did for her. She licked over her lips nervously before speaking.

"Forgive me?" She whispered. Before he could even furrow his brows in confusion, Seras pounced onto her tip toes and she kissed him hard on the mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock and he stiffened. His fingers dug into her lower back and his hold on her hair tightened, and even though how badly he wanted to, he didn't kiss her back. After several long seconds, the girl pulled away with a bright smile. "There's a chance that we might die." She giggled with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, I just thought 'why the hell not'." The demon smiled warmly down at her as his fingers slipped from her hair. He lovingly cupped the side of her face and brushed his thumb over her rosy cheek.

"In that case," He whispered and then he leaned down to surprise her with another kiss. Seras' heart leaped in her chest and she smiled as he kissed her softly. However, the persistent, crazed little vampire (II) tried breaking up their parting kiss. She (II) came at them with a clawed hand and her (II) fangs bared. Giving an animalistic snarl, she (II) pounced to gouge out the Draculina's eyes. But nobody was allowed to lay a finger _or_ claw on that girl. Still kissing her, Sebastian thrust out one of his hands, forcing him to release Seras' hair much to his displeasure, and he grabbed the annoying No Life Queen (II) by her (II) throat. The bitch (II) struggled in his grasp when he lifted her (II) in the air. Her (II) teeth were gritted and she (II) glowered at him, looking similar to a caged animal that was constantly abused.

Tenaciously, the crazed Draculina (II) swung up one of her (II) legs to try and kick the girl in the back of her head. But again, Sebastian was far faster. He unraveled his arm from around her back and caught the crazed monster's (II) boot an inch before it could connect with the back of the small blonde's head. Annoyed, Sebastian pulled out of their tender goodbye kiss with a dark look in his eyes. Seras, on the other hand, had such a dark blush on her cheeks and a huge smile on her face. She excitedly licked over her lips, tasting him there, and she giggled like a schoolgirl that was in love. The demon couldn't help smirking down at her.

"Just in case we die," He breathed against her lips and gave her one last small kiss. Seras boldly raised her good arm to gingerly cup the side of his face. Her fingertips gently caressed over his smooth, pale flesh while she stared deeply into his eyes.

"I don't expect you to feel the same, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I know that you already know how I feel, but I wanted you to _hear_ it. I wanted you to hear it and know that one person, perhaps in your entire life, loves you for you. I love you," She whispered to him while tears started to roll down her face. Neither of them paid any attention as the No Life Queen (II) in the demon's grip burst into dozens of bats and flew somewhere else in the corridor. Sebastian could only stand there and stare down at Seras, flabbergasted by all that she had said. Somehow, hearing it _was_ entirely different from knowing it. Hearing it made his heart race and his stomach dither. And the best part was that he believed her. He knew that she did love him, but she loved him even knowing that he was a demon, the Prince of Hell to be exact. She loved him even when he was being a pompous ass. She loved him when he was cruel and she forgave him with every insult he threw at her.

It then dawned on him that if he ever truly wanted to be with her, he would never deserve her. For once, he was not good enough for someone and someone was far too good for the likes of him. Even though he was in love with her, he didn't understand why he was worrying so much about being with her. He wasn't planning to make her his princess or mate. He was never going to get with her, especially if they did end up dying here in this dimension. But he could spend his last moments marveling in her warmth, kisses, and voice. That sounded like a peaceful death. This thought caused him to frown.

"I don't want you to die." Sebastian whispered unaware that he was speaking out loud. With one hand he tangled his fingers in her hair and with the other he cupped the side of her face. The demon stared deeply into the little vampire's eyes while his thumb brushed along her cheek. Her fingertips continued to caress along his cheek as well while she stared up at him lovingly. He loved the way she looked at him. He loved her, but would never admit that to her, even if these were their last moments together.

"I know," She whispered. Her bright smile never left her face, making him all the more depressed. How could she be so positive in their situation? Why was she so calm? It just wasn't fair that she was accepting death beautifully while he and Alucard panicked. They weren't scared of death. In fact, they'll gladly welcome it. But death was always trying to get its greedy hands on Seras. It seemed like death was always trying to take her away from them, along with their doppelgangers, and it just wasn't fair. "I don't want you or Alucard or any of you to die either. But I don't see how we're going to get out of this. They're stronger, a bit faster, and they have the device. They're just toying with us to make us suffer even longer. But why amuse them by acting like chickens with our heads cut off? If we're going to die, I'd rather die peacefully with no regrets." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and an even brighter smile.

"Your death will be anything but peaceful." Michaelis said below a whisper and without even thinking. Immediately afterwards he flinched and regretted what he had said. "I apologize; I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"My point is, Sebastian," Seras laughed softly with a gentle shake of her head. "I'm going to die knowing that you guys know that I love you. I'm making peace that you're never going to see me as your mate or even an ideal lover, and I'm fine with that because I will always love you. I was just happy to be able to stand beside the both of you. While my death may not be peaceful, my mind and soul will be."

"Seras," Sebastian whispered, finally understanding what she had meant. Perhaps he could have a peaceful death as well then if he came clean about his feelings for her? But wouldn't that be lying to her? If he told her that he loved her, she would only think that he was accepting being her mate when he wasn't. But he supposed that little white lie would make her death all the more peaceful. "Seras, I…" He had started, but they were interrupted.

"Enough!" The No Life Queen (II) snarled before a wall of fire sprouted from the floor, splitting Seras and Sebastian up. The little vampire stumbled back against the wall while the demon held his ground, unafraid of the fire before him. He looked on at the Draculina with the deep need to tell her how he felt blocking out all other thoughts. But, he let it go and pushed it to the back of his mind. He clenched his fists before he shifted his head to glare at the crazed little vampire (II) that interrupted their goodbyes. What nobody seemed to notice, except for the No Life Queen (II), was that two people were actually missing from the corridor. The crazed vampire (II) and demon (II) had disappeared while they were all distracted and were waiting patiently somewhere to make their (II) move. They (II) just needed their (II) mate to further distract their (II) doppelgängers.

The crazed little vampire (II) was so very furious. Seeing them, hearing them made her (II) chest go tight with jealousy and need. She (II) was so sick and tired of all her (II) doppelgangers. Each and every single one of them had an Alucard and Sebastian that cared about her, that loved her, and wanted to do everything in their power to protect her. Seras (II) loved her (II) mates deeply and she (II) would never speak ill of them (II), but she (II) couldn't help but wonder why they (II) couldn't care about her (II) the way their (II) doppelgangers cared about their Seras. Why did they (II) love to hurt her (II)? Why did she (II) have to call them (II) master? Why didn't she (II) get the privilege of calling her (II) mates by their (II) names? The girl (II) closed her (II) eyes tightly as hot blood tears started to stream down her (II) face. Why couldn't they (II) love her (II)? Why couldn't they (II) love her (II)? Why couldn't they (II) love her (II)?! The No Life Queen's (II) eyes flew open to show that the red in her (II) irises had consumed all the white in her (II) eyes.

"I hate you!" Seras (II) screamed while tendrils exploded from her (II) back. "I hate you!" She (II) snarled as she (II) stormed down the corridor towards them with clenched fists. She (II) truly looked like something from the pits of hell. Her (II) eyes were a deep burgundy red and glowed like a raging fire. Every tooth in her (II) mouth was sharpened and gritted so tightly that they crackled in protest. And her (II) tendrils writhed and snapped in different directions behind her (II). "I hate you!" She (II) screamed for the third time before one of her (II) tendrils shot out, heading straight for the demon. Sebastian swiftly flew backwards, closer towards his party. The tendril missed him completely and slammed down where he had been standing. More tears ran down her (II) face as she (II) continued following him down the corridor.

"Why? Why do you do it?" She (II) asked. "Why do you have to be so cruel?!" This time she (II) unleashed all of her (II) tendrils on them. The males did their best to avoid them, but it was near impossible because they were everywhere. Tendrils impaled Seras' master, chopped off Sebastian's (😍) legs, beheaded Michaelis, and Alucard (😍) was thrown against the wall. "The only time you two are nice is when you guys are asleep! It's the only time I can fully relax and breathe without having to worry about whatever comes out of my mouth is going to get me hit or severely punished! It's the only time you guys aren't monsters!" Her (II) tendrils continued to cut through them over and over again, acting like a blender. She (II) closed her (II) eyes and fisted her (II) hair.

Sebastian saw this as a chance to strike. He maneuvered graciously around her (II) tendrils and sped down the corridor towards her (II). At the right moment, he pulled back a clawed hand with the full intentions to swipe it down to strike her (II). But he was stopped. The very last second, inches before his claws met with her (II) head, he stopped. Seeing her (II) cry, hearing her (II) sobs, knowing that she (II) was in pain caused him to a feel a flicker of sympathy. This was a Seras that was scared and in desperate need of help. His clawed hand slowly fell back towards his side as he just stood there and stared down at the crying Draculina (II). All he could see was Seras, even though he knew she (II) wasn't _his_ Seras. All he could feel was pity for this lonely creature (II). But he had forgotten, that creature (II) was still very much wild and loathed him because he held one of the faces of her (II) mates. The crazed little vampire (II) pulled back from her (II) hands only to find one of the demons standing in front of her (II).

"Get back!" The Draculina (II) bared her (II) fangs while even more tendrils shot out of her (II) person to pierce the demon. Sebastian was flown backwards and collided right into Alucard. They landed in tangled mess on the floor and rolled to a stop. Again, her (II) tendrils went ballistic. Before the males could even recollect themselves they were being hacked to pieces from every angle by her (II) blasted tendrils. Shaking and scared out of his wits, Sammy remained hidden behind a podium. He whimpered and softly barked as he watched the tendrils fly everywhere, hurting his favorite male vampires repeatedly. He wanted to protect those his master loved, but he couldn't. He was too scared. He looked back at the one that looked like his master, the crazed Draculina (II), but he was able to sense that she (II) wasn't his master. There was something off about her (II), something different that told him that she (II) would hurt him if he even tried coming near her (II). Why would his master be so cruel after loving him so much? It didn't make sense to him, but he continued to yip, bark, and whimper at her (II) in hopes that she (II) would go back to the loving master he knew and loved. While the pup hid, Seras (II) continued to grind and slice through the males as if it was nothing, taking all of her (II) rage and pain out on them.

"I don't want to love you! I don't want to! I don't! Please, don't let me love you! Don't force me! I want to hate you! I want to loathe your existence! I want to erase you guys from this world! I want my old life back! I want to be human again! Or better yet, I want death! How can I go back to anything, the way I was after what you've done to me?! Just stop! Stop with the abuse! Stop whispering in my ear! Stop whispering in my ear! Stop the whispering! Stop talking! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Your voices are never fucking silent! Just shut up! I'm so sick and tired! I just want it to stop! I want it all to end! No more punishments! No more whispering! No more trophy room! Please, no more of the trophy room! I hate it! I don't want to be locked up any more in there with that horrid smell and their dead eyes staring at me! I can't take any more! I can't take any more of this! Please! Please!"

The Draculina (II) sobbed harder than before. Her (II) tendrils stopped slicing through the males and slowly drew back to their master (II). Alucard and his party gradually healed as they climbed back to their feet cautiously. They were kind of glad that the Draculina's (II) rage towards her (II) mates was so strong. She (II) was trying to take all of her (II) anger and pain out on them, and that was better than having her (II) attention on Seras who she (II) could severely injure with her (II) deadly tendrils. The little vampire (II) hugged herself (II) as she (II) continued to cry.

"I'm sorry," She (II) begged softly for their forgiveness. "I'm sorry," She (II) cracked open her (II) eyes to stare into their familiar faces and she (II) instantly drew back with a whimper. "I'm sorry for what I said. Please, don't, please." She (II) begged through sobs, forgetting that they weren't her (II) Alucard and Sebastian. It scared her (II) even more that there were more of them. It made her (II) entire body throb just thinking what all four of them can do to her (II). "Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Naturally, the girl got down on her (II) knees and bowed her (II) head lowly to them. She (II) waited for forgiveness, which she (II) rarely ever got, or to be severely punished for her (II) actions. Then, quite suddenly, she (II) stiffened and her (II) tears subsided. "They're not your masters." She (II) whispered to herself (II). Instantly afterwards a dark look appeared in her (II) eyes. "Shut up!" She (II) snarled under her (II) breath.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" She (II) repeated over and over again as she (II) continued to talk to herself (II). The anger drifted from her (II) eyes and for a split second, she (II) almost looked normal, like any other innocent Seras. "They're not your masters." She (II) said once more in a whisper. The crazed little vampire (II) then lifted her (II) her head to give them the darkest look she (II) could conjure. It was almost like she (II) was angry at them for deceiving her (II) into thinking that they were her (II) masters, even though in reality, she (II) was just exceedingly mad and was broken beyond repair.

Seras stood several meters behind the crazed Draculina (II). She was beyond scared that her doppelganger (II) would go nuts all over again and seriously hurt her master, Sebastian, Alucard (😍), and Michaelis (😍). Not being able to stand by and watch any more of this, Seras took a step forward in hope that she can distract the mad queen (II) while the males tried to think of a way out of here. Unfortunately, she was forced to stop there in her tracks when Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) appeared in front of her. Almost instantly all the color drained from her face as she stared up into their (II) grinning faces and she felt sick to her stomach. Instinctively, she took a step back, but that wasn't far enough. The No Life King (II) raised his (II) arm and he (II) backhanded her hard. The small blonde was flung to the side like a ragdoll from the force and she crashed into the wall. The girl fell into a heap on the floor, a little dazed from the struck. She could taste blood and her jaw crackled when she moved it.

"Seras!" Alucard exclaimed. Worry, dread, and anger filled him when he saw those crazed monsters (II) standing in front of his Draculina. Damn it! Why hadn't he been keeping a closer eye on her?! The crazed little vampire (II) did nothing as the males practically flew pass her (II) to go aid the Draculina. However, they didn't get far. Before they could reach Seras a thick, black barrier formed between them, keeping them separated from her so she was all alone with the crazed Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II). "Seras!" Her master snarled before he pounded his fists on the barrier, hoping to break it and get to her. But he knew in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be able to. For once, he wasn't strong enough to beat an opponent. For once, he couldn't be there when his Childe needed him the most.

Blood tears welled in his eyes, blinding him while he released his powers and inner demon. The No Life King bared his lengthened fangs with a ferocious snarl that shook the entire manor. Shadows and tendrils exploded from his body and tried penetrating the barrier. Not much to his surprise it didn't work. In truth, not only did it not work, but their (II) barrier absorbed his tendrils and shadows, adding onto its strength.

"Stop, Alucard! You're only making it worse!" Sebastian snapped at him as he fisted the elder vampire's coat to make him stop. Alucard paused to watch his shadows be consumed by their (II) barrier. His gaze lowered just in time to see the crazed monsters (II) turn to face him with a haughty smirk on their (II) lips.

"Would you beg for her life, Alucard?" The demon (II) asked with a twisted grin. "Will you get down on your knees and beg for your other half not to be killed?"

"And what of you, Michaelis?" The elder vampire (II) snickered. "Would you kiss our feet just so you won't have to hear her screams as we violate and torture her?"

"What of you two?" Sebastian (II) asked as he (II) glanced at the quiet vampire (😍) and demon (😍). They (😍) glowered at the filth that was threatening to take away their (😍) mate. They (😍) had already lost her once; they (😍) weren't there when their (😍) Seras needed them (😍) and she was taken from them (😍) forever. Now, this Seras was going to be taken from them (😍)! Sebastian (😍) opened his (😍) mouth to say something, anything, daring them (II) to lay a finger on her, but those words never got the chance to come out.

"Leave them alone!" Seras barked. Alucard (II) and Michaelis (II) peered back at her to see such a fiery look glistening in her blue eyes. The grin on the mad king's (II) face widened as he (II) stepped away from the barrier and approached the Draculina.

"Don't touch her!" Alucard snarled warningly, but, of course, he was ignored. The No Life King (II) fisted the girl's hair tightly and he (II) painfully threw her head back so she had to stare up at him (II), into the face of her maker.

"I think you forget, _my dear_ , who's on this side of the barrier with us." Alucard (II) chuckled.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Her master roared in fury. He felt completely helpless. His Childe was all alone and all he could do was just stand there and watch.

"Do you see him on his knees, Seras, begging for your life? I don't," Sebastian (II) sneered.

"My master doesn't beg and I don't want him to!" She growled back at him (II), earning a sharp tug of her hair from the vampire (II).

"Doesn't it bother you that their pride means more to them than your own life?" Alucard (II) breathed as he (II) brought his (II) face down closer towards hers.

"You're not turning me against my master." She whispered venomously. The grin vanished from his (II) face and a dark, malevolent look welled in his (II) eyes.

"You stupid, little bitch!" Alucard (II) snarled in her face. "You cry out that you love them, but did they ever cry out that they loved you in return?! It's because they don't! They're incapable of it, much like we are! They're not on their knees begging because you're disposable in their eyes!" The cruel vampire (II) then grabbed her tightly by the back of her neck and raised her up off of the floor by several feet. Using her good arm, Seras reached behind her to grasp his (II) wrist to help lessen the pressure and she struggled in his (II) hold. He (II) carried her over to the barrier only to slam her up against it hard, forcing her to face her mentors. But instead, she kept her eyes closed just because she didn't want to give the bastard (II) what he (II) wanted. "Do you see them on their fucking knees for you, for your life?! They don't give a shit!"

"Her eyes are closed." Sebastian (II) informed him (II).

"Open your fucking eyes, Victoria, and look at your creator! Look him straight in the fucking face and ask him why he doesn't love you! Open your eyes _now_ or I'll cut your eyelids open!" Alucard (II) shouted and he (II) slammed her in to the barrier again, knocking the wind right out of her. Her head reeled, but she still refused to give him (II) want he (II) wanted and kept her eyes closed.

"STOP!" The elder vampire (😍) ordered sharply.

"LET HER GO!" Her master snarled around the same time, but it didn't matter what they said, they were going to be ignored.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY'RE ON THEIR KNEES OR NOT! YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT RATHER THEIR BEGGING FOR MY LIFE OR NOT! YOU STILL PLAN ON KILLING ME; SO WHY GIVE YOU THAT FUCKING PLEASURE OF SEEING THEM ON THEIR KNEES?! THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT TO SEE BEFORE I DIE! I DON'T WANT THEM BEGGING LIKE DOGS! THAT'S NOT MY MASTER! THAT'S NOT SEBASTIAN! THAT'S NOT HOW THEY ARE!" Seras screamed as she closed her eyes even tighter, desisting to open them. "AND I KNOW THAT MY MASTER DOESN'T SEE ME AS SOME DISPOSABLE SERVANT; OTHERWISE, HE WOULD HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE IN THAT OCEAN! ONCE AGAIN, YOU'RE NOT TURNING ME AGAINST MY MASTER!"

Alucard's (II) grip on the back of her neck tightened and he (II) slammed her against the barrier for a third time, harder than before. After that impact, something warm was sticking to her hair and dripped down the side of her head, but she was too dazed to figure out what it was. Even though her eyes were closed, she got the sense that the room was spinning, that's what it felt like to her anyway. Her grasp on his (II) wrist loosened a little as she hung limp in his (II) hold.

"SERAS!" Sebastian (😍) cried her name, but he (😍) sounded so far away to her. The demon pressed his hand against the barrier while he silently watched her bleed. Michaelis didn't make such a fuss like his companions, but he cared as much as they did. He was just in a state of shock, unable to process or believe what was happening to Seras before his very eyes. When she came in to his life, he hadn't thought about where things would head. He didn't ever think about the future or imagine his life after Hellsing, but now, that's all he could think of. What did the future hold now? Was Seras going to be in it? Was she just a short chapter in his life? Will she be nothing but a memory after tonight? Will he remember her down the road? He found it hard to believe that he would ever forget her, especially since she's the only woman, or person, that has made him feel such things from one little kiss; the first real person to make him feel a number of things that he hadn't felt before.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered her name and his hand started to tremble against the barrier. His eyes finally met with her face. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was still conscious. She was just avoiding looking at them. He knew perfectly well why, she didn't want to give that vampire (II) the pleasure. But a part of him was hurt that she wasn't looking at him, especially if these were their last moments together. He wanted to stare into her eyes one more time before they became dull and lifeless or before she became so broken that her eyes would be unrecognizable to him. The very thought of her not being the same person he had fallen in love with brought a sharp jab to his heart. His stomach felt empty, hollow, and he had a hard time swallowing a lump that was growing in his throat. "Don't die," He whispered to her, unsure if she even heard him or not.

"Open your eyes and look at them." Alucard (II) ordered her in a low growl. When she refused once again, the No Life King (II) grabbed her by her broken arm and twisted it, breaking it even more. The sound of her bones cracking and snapping filled the corridor. Pain shot through her arm and she couldn't help the cry that left her lips. "Look at them!" The elder vampire (II) roared and his (II) fingers tightened around her broken bones, making her squirm.

"Look at us, Seras." Her master ordered her in a whisper. He couldn't bear watching as his Childe was being injured because of him. The Draculina slowly stopped her struggling when she heard his gentle voice. She didn't want to give in, but he was telling her to and she couldn't find it in herself to disobey him. Reluctantly, Seras slowly cracked open her eyes to stare at her mentors and their doppelgängers (😍). A grin cracked Alucard's (II) face when she finally submitted.

"Do you see them on their knees?" He (II) asked her once more. "Answer!" He (II) demanded straight after while he (II) shook her. Much to his (II) displeasure, the girl smirked and a lively look appeared in her eyes, a look that he (II) wanted to stomp out of her. But this look caused Sebastian to give a small smile. She was looking at him and there was such a spark in her eyes like nothing was wrong in the world. Those are the eyes he knew so very well; the eyes that he adored.

"No," She snickered. "They don't get on their knees for anyone."

"You're wrong, Victoria. They've all had masters at one point or another and they dropped to their knees for that master without hesitation." Sebastian (II) corrected her.

"It doesn't matter. They respect those they kneel to, and I told you before, they're _not_ going to kneel to you." Seras laughed. Enraged, Alucard (II) slammed her into the barrier causing severe head trauma. More blood slid down from her head to trail down the side of her face. The minute her body was forcefully crashed into that barrier, Sebastian's smile fell and a fury flared in his eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" The demon exclaimed and his hand that was pressed against the blood stained barrier clenched into a tight fist. "RELEASE HER!" But, like the others, he was ignored.

"I don't think you're in any position to be laughing." The elder vampire (II) snarled at the dazed Draculina.

"What do I have to lose? You're just going to kill me." She muttered.

"You could be gambling away an easier death for yourself." Sebastian (II) lied.

"I seriously doubt that." She scoffed. "My master doesn't show mercy to any of his victims and you guys are twice as mad as he is."

"So very pessimistic," Alucard (II) chuckled as he (II) pulled her closer. His (II) tongue slipped out of his (II) mouth to gather the blood that leaked down the side of her face. The second he (II) tasted her sweet essence, his (II) eyes burned a deeper red and he (II) jerked back with a soft gasp. There was a short moment where he (II) just stood there and stared at her in disbelief until it finally processed in his (II) mind. A giant, toothy grin then cracked the No Life King's (II) face and he (II) cackled to himself (II). "Things just got a little more interesting." He (II) purred while he (II) grinned wolfishly at the girl's mentors. Alucard clenched his fists at his sides and he glowered at the crazed monster (II). He knew _exactly_ what his doppelgänger (II) had tasted and it made his stomach drop while his inner beast whimpered for his other half.

"How so?" Sebastian (II) asked and he (II) took a side glance at his (II) companion.

"Little Seras has never been touched by a man before. Isn't that precious?" The No Life King (II) purred while he (II) stroked over the girl's hair to get a rise out of her party. The demon (II) chuckled and a crooked grin spread across his (II) face.

"A virgin?" Michaelis (II) snickered to himself (II) as he (II) fully turned to face the Draculina. "When was the last time we got to play with a virgin?" He (II) cupped her chin into his (II) hand making the demons on the other side of the barrier stiffen while a rage built up inside of them.

"Leave her alone." Michaelis (😍) found himself (😍) whispering while his (😍) fists shook at his (😍) side, depicting his (😍) rage. Sebastian (II) leaned in and licked up a trail of her blood, tasting it for himself (II). Seras flinched back as the tip of his (II) tongue went from her chin all the way up to her temple. She closed her eyes tightly and squirmed a little with soft grunts of protest. Purity coated his (II) tongue and made him (II) hunger for more. Just a couple of droplets of blood was making him (II) throb painfully in his (II) pants. What would her soul do to him (II)? The demon's (II) red eyes burned into her flesh as he (II) whispered one word to her.

"Delicious,"

"ENOUGH!" Sebastian shouted and he gritted his teeth. His eyes burned hellishly as they were trained on the hand that was cupping his Seras' chin and the mouth that was so close to her face. He was repulsed to see that the demon (II) had been enjoying the taste of her, of _his_ female! He didn't know where this sudden thought came from or why he was being so possessive, but he couldn't stand seeing it anymore! He just wanted Seras back in his arms! He just wanted to bury his nose in her strawberry scented hair and hold her close to his body, knowing that she was perfectly safe! He didn't want to see her bleed anymore! He didn't want to see as they (II) slowly broke her in front of him! With each slam into the barrier, he felt like they (II) were taking a piece of him. With every cry she made, his soul shattered just a little more. No more! "LET HER GO! RELEASE HER!" He demanded while his incisors lengthened and his shadow writhed behind him, unbeknownst to him that it was only feeding their (II) power as it was absorbed into their (II) shadowy corridor. The males (II) only chuckled at him as if he was telling them (II) a joke.

"I don't think they like the show. I guess we'll just have to make it more entertaining." Alucard (II) breathed as he (II) grasped her throat with his (II) other hand so he (II) could turn her around. He (II) then slammed her body back against the barrier causing a pain to shoot down her spine and center at her tailbone. His (II) grasp tightened around her throat to cut off her air supply and to hold her steady. Panicking, her feet kicked against the barrier and she clutched his (II) wrist in attempt to pry herself free. The crazed vampire (II) crushed his (II) chest against hers while he (II) leaned in to lick up more blood from her face. With each lap he (II) moaned softly in arousal and purred as he (II) licked over his (II) lips and fangs to get every bit of her. She could only draw away so far, but in the end, she couldn't escape his (II) hot mouth or serpent tongue as it dragged over her skin to consume bits of her, leaving a hot trail of wetness behind. Impulsively, Seras did the only thing she could think of that could help her get out of this. One of her legs flung up between his (II) legs and smashed into his (II) balls. But this only caused him (II) to cackle.

"Honestly, Seras, did you actually think that would work? I've been dismembered, beheaded, stabbed, shot, et cetera." He (II) stated with a wave of his (II) hand. "What made you think that a swift kick into my testicles was going to work? My body has grown accustomed to pain. In fact, I get off on it now. While on the other hand, you haven't experienced much pain in life. Not only that, but you can't heal nearly as quickly as we can." Then, unexpectedly, Alucard (II) kneed her in the vulva. Naturally, her legs squeezed together as pain ruptured through her womanhood. A whimper of agony escaped from her and some tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. Her mentors and their doppelgängers (😍) gave a wince in sympathy. "Was that the result you were looking for when you decided to kick me?"

"Have a little more class, Alucard." Sebastian (II) snickered with a shake of his (II) head.

"I was only giving her an anatomy lesson." Alucard (II) purred and enjoyed the look of pain on her face. He (II) lowered his (II) face closer towards her while his (II) other hand moved in to caress over her hip sensually. "A vulva is just as sensitive as testicles, my dear. The pain is kind of paralyzing, isn't it? Maybe next time you'll think twice before kicking a man there." His (II) fingers tightened around her throat while his (II) nose brushed along her cheekbone. Her locks of hair gently caressed along the bridge of his (II) nose as he (II) breathed in her delicious scent. "Now," Alucard (II) spoke in a hush voice and he (II) grabbed her roughly by the chin and lifted her head back. "Look at me," He (II) ordered her in a whisper. "It'll be poetic, the last thing you'll see is the man you love as you're tortured, raped, and killed. Isn't that a beautiful death? You're finally getting the attention you want from your master."

"Psychologically disturbing," The demon (II) laughed and the elder vampire (II) cackled as well.

"I suppose we'll be fucking you in more than one way." He (II) whispered. Seras glared daggers at him (II) before she closed her eyes tightly and went back to struggling.

"You have a mate! How can you guys stand doing this over and over again to her?" The little vampire asked. "You're mad, I get that, but doesn't she mean _anything_ to you guys at all? She must because you haven't killed her."

"Our mate's life is permanent which is exactly why we take pleasure in killing her doppelgängers." Sebastian (II) responded.

"Our bride is well trained; she does exactly as she's told and she doesn't question our authority." Alucard (II) further explained. "Why would we kill her? She's perfect,"

"While her doppelgängers are more than atrocious," The demon (II) sighed in disappointment.

"They don't listen, they're weak because their masters coddled them, and they were too spirited with way too much free will." The elder vampire (II) went on with a repulsed look on his (II) face. "So, we perfected them. After we were done, they didn't argue or curse at us. They were ever so still and quiet, like a bride should be. They didn't even try running or fighting us."

"They gave up because you had killed their mates!" Seras shouted at him (II). "You're not creating the perfect bride! You're breaking them until they're nothing but lifeless dolls! And, what, when they're too far gone you cut off their head to add to your little sick collection?! You're a sick fuck! Both of you!" Just as the words left her mouth she was being backhanded.

"Hold your tongue!" Alucard (II) snarled in her face. He (II) then tossed her to the side so she collided into the wall hard. She landed in a heap on the floor and was too dazed to quickly collect her bearings. "Soon you'll be a perfect bride too. Perhaps we'll start on that tongue of yours since you have such a mouth on you." Her master stared down at his injured Childe, fearing for her life. So many images ran through his head of all the possible things they (II) could do to her and what they (II) were going to do to her. She had a broken arm, a fractured skull, and was losing blood. She already couldn't heal herself and she was only becoming weaker by the second. How long could she last? They (II) had barely touched her and she was already falling apart before his very eyes. All he could think of was the things he did to his own victims. People thought that he was a mad monster, but these two (II) were far worse and they (II) were going to do truly horrible things to his other half. And he couldn't protect her from them (II)! Alucard had that dreadful feeling that this was going to be the last time he would see his Draculina alive.

"Seras!" Her master called out to her, demanding her attention. At first, she didn't respond; still too dazed from being struck and slammed against different things. "Seras!" She stirred a little. "Get up, damn it!" Weakly, the little vampire (II) lifted her head up off of the floor just to meet her master's gaze. Her vision was blurry and she was so lightheaded that she felt like she was going to throw up or pass out. But, using what little strength she had left, she tried hard to focus on her Sire. "Seras, we can't protect you! You _have_ to get up! I want you to run! Do _not_ stand your ground and fight! Run! Don't look back and don't let them get their hands on you! If they get their hands on you it is _all over_ , Seras!" He yelled at her, trying to scare some sense into her so she would pick herself up off of the floor. "You will die if you don't do as you're told! They're not us! Whatever they say, do not listen to them! They _want_ to kill you and they _will_ if you continue to just lie there! Now run!" The Draculina did as she was told. She scrambled to her feet and she ran.

"Try and stay alive for as long as you can. We're coming," Alucard whispered while he watched his Childe flee. The crazed vampire (II) and demon (II) glanced back at the males with a deranged look in their (II) eyes and a crooked grin on their (II) faces.

"We thank you for making the game more exciting for us." Sebastian (II) purred while clear arousal glinted in his (II) demonic eyes.

"Why don't you fight us instead? You wanted to kill us so damn badly, you keep boasting about it. Then do it!" Alucard shouted doing everything he can to buy his Childe some time. "Stop hiding behind your barricade and just try and fucking kill us!" He slammed his shaking fist down on the barrier and clenched his jaw in anticipation.

"We will _after_ we're done with her." The demon (II) promised him.

"You might actually put up a good fight then." The elder vampire (II) added before they (II) both turned to hunt down the Draculina.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Alucard roared and he slammed his fist against the barrier again. There was the sound of a whip snapping and then a familiar, painful stinging sensation as leather wrapped around his throat. He automatically raised his hand to grasp at the whip that was choking him while he turned his hellish gaze on the crazed No Life Queen (II). Seras (II) stood several feet away with such a wide grin on her (II) face and a whip in her (II) hand.

"Maybe they'll bring you back her heart, but only if you're a good boy." The little bitch (II) laughed before she (II) wrapped her (II) end of the whip around her (II) hand tightly to pull it taut. She (II) then stomped down on the whip, forcing Alucard to fall face first onto the floor. This caused her (II) to burst into laughter while tendrils extended from her (II) back and a ring of black fire encircled them, acting as some sort of fighting ring. The No Life King wrapped his fingers around the black leather as he slowly lifted his head to give her (II) a deadly look.

"I've had enough of you." The monster snarled lowly through gritted teeth. As he climbed to his feet, he tugged hard on her (II) whip so she (II) came hurtling at them. With his other hand, Alucard punched her (II) hard in the face. The little vampire (II) flew backwards and she (II) hit the floor hard with a loud grunt. The whip loosened around his throat and he casually removed it while he continued to glower down at the deranged Draculina (II). "We did pity you, you little psychopath, but that ends here. You're going to tell us how to get passed that barrier or we're going to give you a harder time than your own mates do." Seras (II) used the support of her (II) elbows to sit up. Blood was gushing from her (II) broken nose, but she (II) didn't look hurt; she (II) looked furious. She (II) exploited the back of her (II) hand as a tissue to wipe away the blood while a devious smile slipped onto her (II) face.

"Then you're going to have to do better than that." She (II) replied in a low growl and her (II) eyes simmered with eagerness.

Seras went down another side corridor, desperately searching for the stairs that would lead out of this hell hole. But she was having no such luck! This place was like a god damn maze!

"Fuck!" The small blonde exclaimed under her breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm sorry, Master. I'm trying, but there's no god damn way out of here." His words kept repeating in her head. _Don't fight, just run._ But they both knew that running wasn't going to save her. Running was only going to buy her a little bit of time, hopefully just enough time for her master to figure out how to get to her. But then what? Those crazed monsters (II) still had the device! How in the hell were they going to get out of this dimension?! Her vision was still blurry so it was hard to make out where exactly she was going. Her heart pounded in her ears and reverberated in her throat.

What is she going to do?! Where is she going to go?! How far behind were they (II)? To her horror, that question was answered far too soon for her. A tendril shot out from the darkness, wrapped around her ankle, and pulled just as she was taking her next step. Seras yelped and face planted onto the floor. She landed painfully on her broken arm, but she cried out when she heard a snap and a different, hot source of pain that came from her ankle. She gritted her teeth and buried her face into the musty carpeting while tears crept down her flushed cheeks from the pain.

"Oh, you poor dear," Sebastian (II) whispered insincerely, mockingly. The monsters (II) leisurely walked down the dark corridor closer and closer to her. "It appears you won't be going anywhere with that broken ankle."

"I guess your only option is to stay and play longer with us." Alucard (II) purred with an unsettling grin on his (II) lips. The tendril tightened around her ankle and she was pulled towards them. Along the way, she got rug burns and scraps all over her arms and chin.

"Get off!" Seras screamed as she jerked to the side so she flopped over onto her back. "Get off me!" She closed her eyes tightly while she shook with fear. "Master!" Tears ran down her face while pure fear filled her. She kicked her good leg and struggled in the tendril's grasp, but she already knew that she was fucked. No matter what she did, it wouldn't be enough. "Master!" The Draculina cried on the top of her lungs. More tendrils formed to wrap around her flailing limbs.

"Stop making such a fuss; we haven't even touched you yet!" Sebastian (II) sneered.

"I'm curious, my dear, what would you do to get out of this, to avoid the pain? Will you get down on your knees? Oh, but not the way you think. We don't want you kneeling to beg for your life. We want you kneeling to have at that mouth of yours. Will you suck our dicks for your freedom?" Alucard (II) played with her. Seras clenched her jaw and closed her eyes even tighter as if this would silence them (II). The tendrils dissolved into nothing, leaving her lying on the floor in the middle of the corridor. She was somewhat relieved to be free, but a terrible fear consumed her when she remembered just how much closer she was to them (II). Quickly, the girl tried to climb to her feet, but she was never given the chance.

Sebastian (II) was on top of her before she knew it and he (II) was driving silver knives into the palm of her hands, keeping her pinned to the floor beneath him (II) and unable to protect herself. Seras couldn't help the scream that sounded from deep within her throat and echoed in the corridor. She closed her eyes even tighter as her hands trembled from the excruciating pain of being impaled and burned by the silver. The knives were cold against her flesh, but some warmth appeared and spread when her blood welled up to pool in the palm of her hands. She cracked open one of her eyes and shifted her head to watch her blood drizzle down the side of her hand and onto the dirty floor.

"I don't know where you thought you were going, but it's highly rude leaving when Alucard and I are trying to bond with you." Sebastian (II) lectured her with a demonic look in his (II) eyes and a wide, demented smirk on his (II) lips. Seras drew her head back away from him (II), clearly disgusted and angry with him (II).

"You're fucking unhinged!" The little vampire screamed, stating the obvious.

"Unhinged?" The demon (II) repeated as he (II) carefully sat back on her waist with his (II) legs planted on both sides of her. His (II) grin only widened when he (II) reached down to run his (II) hands down and around her curves intimately. "I suppose that's what some people would call it. But I like to think of us as perfectionists." His (II) eyes simmered as he (II) narrowed them on her face. "Artists and you're just one of many of our canvases." On that note, Sebastian (II) tore open the girl's shirt causing another cry to escape from her lips. The demon (II) moaned lowly from the sounds of her cries. He (II) closed his (II) eyes and tilted his (II) head back, getting pleasure from it like it was his (II) favorite song. He (II) placed his (II) hands on her searing hot, naked flesh and caressed over it gingerly. "Such lovely skin," He (II) whispered to himself (II). "Perhaps if we don't damage it too much I can use it for something. I'm sure I can find something." He (II) muttered, acting as if this was completely natural as he (II) continued to think of ways of how he (II) could use her skin.

"Oh, well, time is of the essence." The demon (II) casually pulled out three more silver knives from thin air. Seras struggled beneath him (II). She rocked her body from side to side, trying desperately to get him (II) off of her. Sebastian (II) snickered under his (II) breath. All her wiggling was getting him (II) all the more aroused for her. Her stomach caressed over his (II) hard bulge and her hips massaged his (II) balls. "You're a wild, little one." He (II) chuckled while he (II) combed his (II) fingers through her messy hair. Seras released an animalistic snarl and bared her teeth at him (II) before she jerked her head away from his (II) unwanted touch.

"Don't touch me!" She growled in warning.

"Someone is getting mad." Sebastian (II) continued to provoke her as he (II) tangled his (II) fingers back in her hair. "Usually anger triggers your inner demon, but she's not coming out. She must be as frightened of us as you are. Marvelous," The demon (II) purred. Seras gritted her teeth in fury and picked up struggling again to get free.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed. Sebastian (II) merely sighed at the energetic and rude Draculina before he (II) drove one of his (II) knives deeply into her shoulder, pinning her down tightly to the floor. Seras screamed in pain and she subconsciously thrust her hips up, giving the demon (II) more pleasure. Michaelis (II) gave a breathy moan and he (II) stabbed her through her other shoulder just to feel her writhe more beneath him (II). A choked cry sounded from her and then she started breathing heavily between loud sobs. Blood tears streamed down her face, making her look all the more distressed and beautiful. She finally ceased her struggling. It was far too painful to move and she was losing energy fast. The little vampire closed her eyes with a shaky breath.

"Master," Seras whispered, feeling as if she has failed him. His last order to her was to keep running and to make sure the monsters (II) didn't get their (II) hands on her. She couldn't even obey that one order he gave to her! She was weak and such a bad fledgling; a poor excuse of a vampire that disgraced her Sire's name! How did Alucard put up with her for so damn long?!

"He's too softhearted." Sebastian (II) answered her thoughts while he (II) used his (II) knife to cut open her bra. "He's been working and living with humans for far too long. He's grown soft, especially when it comes to his favorite fledgling. Perhaps once we're done with you he'll revert back to the monster everyone is so familiar with. Let's unleash that monster together, Seras." The demon (II) then used the blade of his (II) knife to push aside the scraps of her bra to reveal her big, pale breasts. "You have absolutely gorgeous breasts; from your moonlit pale flesh to your soft pink nipple." He (II) leaned over her shivering body and placed a kiss in the valley of her warm breasts. Her skin was soft against his (II) lips and tasted so sweet. He (II) cupped the side of her breast as he (II) shifted his (II) head to kiss deeply into the soft globe. His (II) orbs simmered and narrowed on her areola to see that she wasn't aroused in the slightest. Personally, he (II) didn't care at all if she was aroused. He (II) was going to take her either way. But he (II) took pleasure in kissing a woman's flesh, feeling her breast in his (II) hand, and stimulating his (II) mouth as he (II) played with her nipple. Sebastian's (II) mouth moved to her areola where he (II) started to lick to perk up that nipple of hers.

"STOP!" Seras barked at him (II) and she tried to jerk her chest away, but that only caused her to hurt herself. The knives in her shoulders kept her in place. The demon (II) parted his (II) lips around her nipple and he (II) started to suck down. He (II) enjoyed the feeling of it as it became erect and hardened. "STOP!" Cruelly, Sebastian (II) bit down into her sensitive, succulent nipple, instantly drawing blood. His (II) tongue eagerly lapped up the blood while the Draculina cried louder from this new source of pain. "STO-O-P!" She begged, but she wouldn't receive any mercy tonight. His (II) fingers dug into her flesh before he (II) bit deeply into her breast, sinking his (II) fangs in roughly. "STOP!" He (II) groaned and took it a bit farther by thrusting his (II) needy, pulsating cock against her. "Get the fuck off, you sick fuck!" Sebastian (II) willingly drew away, but only to laugh at her.

"It's not my fault you taste so delicious." He (II) responded softly to her hostility. When his (II) eyes flickered to her face his (II) grin immediately fell and a dark look appeared. Her eyes were closed so tightly that her face actually quivered. She was avoiding looking at him (II) and that wasn't acceptable. She was going to play by their (II) rules or she would be punished further! He (II) forcefully grabbed her face and tilted her head back while he (II) brought his (II) face closer to hers. "Look at me!" He (II) snarled and his (II) fingers dug punishingly into her flesh. "Open your eyes and look at me! Gaze upon my face while the pain cripples your body!" She whimpered softly from his (II) aggression, but continued to refuse to open her eyes. The demon (II) gritted his (II) teeth and he (II) backhanded her. Seras' head snapped to the side as she gave a sharp cry of surprise.

"Open your eyes," The monster (II) breathed harshly and he (II) backhanded her again. The little vampire trembled beneath him (II). Her face was already covered in dark bruises from Alucard (II) hitting her before, but now her cheek was a dark shade of red from his (II) abuse. "Who is torturing you, Seras?! Look at me!" He (II) raised his (II) hand to hit her again, but the girl jerked her head to the side and opened her eyes to look up at him (II) with enchanting, dark crimson orbs.

"YOU'RE NOT SEBASTIAN!" She shouted at him (II). "YOU'RE NOT SEBASTIAN! YOU'RE NOT MY SEBASTIAN!" She stared him (II) directly in the eye, straight in the face, and said this. It infuriated him (II) that she could look passed his (II) looks and only views him (II) as the crazed monster he (II) was. This wasn't psychologically damaging at all! It was supposed to be breaking her! Tearing her up from the inside out! Sebastian (II) glowered at her in pure hatred. She stared back while she breathed heavily. Her eyes were daring him (II), encouraging him (II) to continue destroying her slowly. But he (II) could also see fear there; her delicious fear.

"Stare into my eyes and say that as I slowly kill you, you little bitch." He (II) hissed and then backhanded her for the third time. Afterwards, he (II) hastily grabbed his (II) silver knife he (II) had dropped previously on the floor, pinched one of her nipples between two fingers, and began to cut it off. Seras screamed when the blade cut through her most sensitive areas of flesh. Blood poured from her breast as he (II) slowly, but deeply, sawed back and forth like he (II) was merely carving a turkey for dinner. Her nipple hung on by a little bit of flesh, but he (II) didn't bother cutting the rest of it off. No, instead he (II) twisted what was left of her nipple and pulled upwards, forcing the skin to stretch as far as it would go before it tore all by itself.

The little vampire was so very pale and sickly looking. Her entire body was trembling while she sputtered nonsensical words, whimpered, and sobbed. Sebastian (II) chuckled as the bit of bloody, soft pink flesh hung sadly from between his (II) fingers. Madness swirled in his (II) eyes as he (II) brought the torn nipple to his (II) lips and kissed it tenderly. Then he (II) carelessly threw it behind him (II), not giving it a second thought before he (II) proceeded to torture her.

"You want to be possessed by them so god damn badly? Then you'll get your wish, darling." Sebastian (II) then leaned over her, cupped her hip into his (II) hand, and cut deeply into the girl's stomach. Seras' body naturally bent upwards as he (II) dragged the silver blade slowly down, carving something into her flesh that she was unable to see. She screamed since that's all she could do. She couldn't defend herself or fight back. She couldn't run. She couldn't do anything, but scream, cry, and pathetically call for her master like a child. With each letter he (II) carved into her, he (II) would cut a little deeper. Blood was soaked into her clothing, stained her flesh, and pooled in her navel. It covered the demon's (II) hands, sleeves, and blade. But he (II) didn't care in the slightest about the mess. He's (II) done this enough times that he (II) knew how to clean the blood from his (II) clothing and this poor carpeting that wasn't unfamiliar to the writhing and bleeding of victims.

Sebastian (II) finally let up and sat up straight to admire what he (II) had engraved in her stomach. Bleeding, grotesque, and bold the word 'mine' stood out beautifully across her pale, perfect skin. Seras closed her eyes as her body shook from the hot pain in her stomach. She just wanted to be in her master's arms. She wanted to feel Sebastian's warm, tender kisses again. She wanted to see them one last time. Her bottom lip quivered while fresh tears streaked down her wet, flushed face. Alucard (II) came forth to stand over the trembling girl and smirking demon (II). He (II) folded his (II) arms over his (II) chest while a grin graced his (II) features.

"Don't be so selfish, Michaelis. She's not just yours." The elder vampire (II) reminded him (II). "She's ours,"

"How careless of me," Sebastian (II) chuckled. "But an easy fix," Without hesitation, the demon (II) used his (II) knife to slash a giant 'X' across the engraving. Seras did nothing, but scream her pain causing their (II) grins to widen. "Let's just mark this out and start over." The demon (II) leaned back over her and started all over again, right above her navel.

"Please, stop." The little vampire whispered through sobs as he (II) dragged his (II) knife across her flesh. "Stop, stop, stop," She got softer and softer before all there was left was her sobbing. His (II) blade elegantly moved across her stomach as he (II) tried making the letters as neat as possible. He (II) didn't cut as deeply as last time, but it still hurt like hell and enough blood was surfacing that it would call for her concern. "Stop," She continued to beg while she kept ever so still so she wouldn't hurt herself further.

"Your temper has faded and you're quieter than before. See, you're already starting to become the perfect bride." Sebastian (II) stated with a pleased look in his (II) eyes. It didn't take long for him (II) to finish. He (II) sat up to once more admire his (II) work with a proud look in his (II) eyes as if he (II) truly created something that was considered art. Above her navel written impeccably was the word 'ours'. The demon (II) gingerly brushed his (II) fingers over the letters, staining his (II) fingertips in her red essence. "Such a shame you won't be alive long enough for it to scar; it would have been beautiful scarring." Sebastian (II) then tilted his (II) head back to look at Alucard (II). "I think we should show her our 'special' room." The elder vampire's (II) grin widened before he (II) narrowed those horrific eyes of his (II) on her.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." He (II) purred. The demon (II) almost anxiously climbed off of her to stand up right. The No Life King (II) then leaned over her to fist her hair and pulled on her head hard so her entire body moved to his (II) will. The knives in her hands tore through muscle and skin, breaking the small, fragile bones within and leaving a long gash in both of her hands. Her cry broke the silence of the corridor. The knives stayed embedded in the floor, but her hands were free and bleeding rapidly as her ring and pinky finger slanted forward unnaturally from the lack of muscular support. The two remaining blades stayed put buried deeply in her shoulders. Seras gritted her teeth with a grunt when the elder vampire (II) proceeded by pulling her down the corridor by a fistful of her hair. Her body dragged along the floor, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

"Let go!" She grumbled and raised her shaking, inoperative hands to try and grab his (II) hand. It was so painful for her to do something as simple as trying to curl her fingers around his (II) wrist. But it didn't matter; she was hurting herself for nothing! He (II) wasn't going to let her go! So why was she doing it? Even with this thought in her head, she continued to exert her strength and try to tighten her grasp around his (II) wrist and overcome the pain. She needed to fight; she needed to escape because that's what her master wanted. That's what he ordered her to do. She needed to get out of this and run for him! The thought of her master caused giant tears to roll down her face and, like a sobbing child, she closed her eyes and called for the one person she trusted. "Master!" But, like before, there was no response, there was no rescue; she was still all alone with these monsters (II).

Seras knew her master was trying to find a way to get to her. She knew that he and the others were scared for her, but she couldn't help the tears or sobbing for him. Was it okay of her to be afraid? Was it okay that, just this once, she wasn't strong? She wanted to be strong and she didn't want to give those monsters (II) the satisfaction of being afraid of them (II), but she couldn't help it. She was terrified! Was it okay that she was crying? What would her master think if he saw her like this? Would he be repulsed to know that she had been screaming, crying, and even begging while she had been tortured? Was she supposed to bite down on her tongue, grit her teeth, or clench her fists to get through the pain? This was new pain to her, pain she wasn't used to, pain she had never wanted to experience. How was she supposed to get through it? Why wasn't she strong enough? Why couldn't she be the Draculina her master wanted?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a snarl erupted from Alucard's (II) throat and he (II) violently kicked open a door. The door flew open and smashed into the wall hard, but it seemed to be used to this harsh treatment because it remained on its hinges and undamaged. A terrible stench drifted from the room and corrupted the air around them. Of course it didn't bother the monsters (II) in the slightest since they (II) didn't need to breathe. But Seras was used to breathing and one whiff of that scent and she found herself gasping for breath and gagging. What in the world was that awful stench?! It smelled familiar, like rotting flesh. She only smelled that on missions while battling weeks old ghouls. Did they (II) keep a room just for ghouls?

"This is our trophy room." Alucard (II) purred before he (II) roughly tossed her into the room. Seras landed hard on her stomach. When she hit the floor the knives in her shoulders were pushed further in, causing a cry to escape her lips but she muffled it by burying her face into the carpeting. Even the carpeting smelled disgusting. It permeated with that awful stench, must, and the faint scent of blood. She expected to hear the groans of ghouls and waited for their filthy touch as they tore through her and tried to eat her. But nothing came. It was quiet in the room. But there was something wrong. She could feel it. The hairs on the back of her neck raised and she got goosebumps. There was definitely something off about this room and she was too scared to look. What would she find? What was the trophy room?

"Eighty-two trophies," Alucard (II) whispered with a nostalgic look in his (II) eyes and a twisted grin on his (II) face. "Eighty-two perfect brides," Seras' eyes shot open and her stomach dropped when hearing this. _That stench was…_ Her body trembled.

"It would have been eighty-three, but one little bitch escaped us." Sebastian (II) grumbled while his (II) red hued eyes darkened. The elder vampire (II) knelt beside her only to fist her hair and pull her head back sharply.

"Open your eyes and look at them." He (II) purred. Only issue was, she was already looking. Her eyes were wide open and she gazed in horror at the freakish display before her. The room appeared to have once been a small bedroom, but was now being used as their trophy room. All that was in the room were three large bookshelves, but instead of books keeping the shelves warm and wholesome, it was severed heads. But not just any heads, Seras' heads. Eighty-two Seras' heads stared back at her, all distorted in their own way. A lot of them were decaying, others looked pretty fresh. There were some missing eyes from decomposition, but she believed that a majority of them had their eyes plucked out or were punctured. Slashes, bruises, burn marks, and claw marks covered their faces. Some had even been skinned, but she would rather not know if that happened before or after death. Seras got the natural need to heave, and she even sat there gagging and dry heaving a little, but her stomach was empty so nothing came.

"As you can see, there's a spot empty there on the shelf." Alucard (II) continued on in a low voice. He (II) roughly pushed her head forward as he (II) released her hair before standing up. Right after he (II) kicked her hard in the ribs, the blow so powerful that she was suspended in the air for a few seconds before she landed on her back hard. As soon as she landed, Alucard (II) slammed his (II) boot down on her stomach causing spit to actually fly out of her mouth. She was instantly winded and her throat closed up, giving her no access to air. She gasped for breath, but she didn't panic. She just stared up at him (II) while the grinning vampire (II) purposely grinded his (II) boot into her stomach. "Can you guess what's going to fill that empty spot?" The No Life King (II) asked, his (II) voice coming out a demonic snarl while the madness grew in his (II) hellish eyes. "I'll give you a hint."

Alucard (II) lifted his (II) boot up off of her stomach, but only to kick her hard in the head. Seras rolled across the floor as her vision blurred and her ears rang. Her world spun and she could feel that she was creeping into unconsciousness, but she did all that she could to keep awake. The tip of his (II) boot rammed into her ribs again, sending her flying across the floor just to have a wall stop her from going any further. Her vision was dark, but she knew he (II) was coming for her from the sound of his (II) footfalls and the soft vibrations with each step. In no time, the elder vampire (II) had a fistful of her hair and he (II) was lifting her off of the floor a little only to punch her hard in the face. But, much to her misfortune, there was nowhere for her to go since he (II) still had a tight grasp of her hair. So he (II) slammed his (II) fist into her cheek over and over again.

Her cheek was swollen from the abuse, bruised and bleeding. She was sure that some teeth had shattered and were now just sitting there in pieces while blood filled her mouth and dripped down her chin. He quit (II) punching her when he (II) spotted the fresh drizzle of blood. An animalistic moan emitted from his (II) throat before he (II) leaned down to drag his (II) tongue over her chin to gather the blood. He (II) gave a breathy moan and licked over his (II) lips and fangs hungrily.

"Seras," The male (II) whispered as he (II) brushed his (II) hot lips down her throat to her bleeding breasts. He (II) made sure to keep away from the nipple-less breast because he (II) didn't want to accidentally heal her with his (II) saliva. No, let her bleed out and feed them (II). They (II) were so damn hungry. Alucard (II) kissed over her breasts teasingly before biting deeply into one of them. Seras winced, but this pain wasn't as bad, so she could deal. She glowered down at the vampire (II) that his (II) fangs buried in her breast. She could see that he (II) was getting great pleasure out of it as he (II) consumed her. His (II) throat worked with each gulp of her blood, his (II) lips gently shifted with each suck to gather more blood, and his (II) fangs kept twitching, wanting to go deeper.

"Damn bastard," Seras whispered harshly under her breath, but she knew full well that he (II) had heard. His (II) gaze lifted to stare into her eyes, seeing the hate and fury there in her orbs. His (II) dark brows rose in amusement and he (II) chuckled as he (II) extracted his (II) deadly fangs from her bleeding breast.

"I want her to bleed." Alucard (II) breathed as he (II) threw her back onto the floor. Seras closed her eyes when one of the knives was pushed further into her shoulder as she landed. She wanted to remove them, but her fingers just weren't working properly. They couldn't wrap around anything since the muscle and skin were damaged. It was just too painful. She heard footsteps, but they were going _away_ from her. What were these monsters (II) planning now? What were they (II) up to? What were they (II) going to do to her? There was a sharp crack that sounded in the air and then a lick of pain across down her cheek. Seras jumped back with a sharp cry. _What was that?!_ Her eyes flew open and she drew back her head a little to see that Alucard (II) stood several feet away with a whip in his (II) hands. He (II) drew his (II) hand back and with a swift flick of his (II) wrist the whip was cracking down again, the end slashed over her face, missing her eye by an inch. Seras cried out again from the hot sting of the whip. Instinctively, she turned over and huddled her head into her arms to protect her face as the whip came down again. This time it sliced into her back. The little vampire curled in on herself with another sharp cry.

"Doesn't the sting of the whip feel great against your flesh, Victoria?!" Alucard (II) cackled.

 _Crack!_

 _Pain_

 _Crack!_

 _Another score_

 _Crack!_

 _Blood_

 _Crack!_

 _Searing hot_

 _Crack!_

 _More blood_

 _Crack!_

 _Tears_

 _Crack!_

 _A scream_

 _Crack!_

 _Terror_

 _Crack!_

 _Misery_

 _Crack!_

 _Why?_

 _Crack!_

 _Master_

Over and over again that leather came down to strike against her bloody, torn back, adding onto her pain and their (II) pleasure. With each lash a scream erupted from her. Hot tears poured down her face as she sobbed hard. Her voice cracked as she tried yelling 'stop', but couldn't get a single syllable out. She was in such a tight, little ball on the floor, getting tighter and tighter with each strike. Blood soaked into the carpeting and her clothing was all ripped up from the whip. _No more! No more! No more! No more!_ Seras kept chanting in her head. She subconsciously counted each and every strike, unable to stop herself from doing so. C _rack! Fifteen. Crack! Sixteen. Crack! Seventeen._ It just kept coming without a single break. Her body was starting to become numb to the pain, and while, yes they (II) did want to see her writhe in pain, right now they (II) just wanted to see blood.

 ** _Master. Master. Master. Master! Master! Master! MASTER!_** She thought louder and louder, unable to stop herself from diving into their mind barriers, the one place she had always felt safe. She heard a faint voice there in her head, a male perhaps screaming her name, but she couldn't focus on it. All she could do was continue screaming for him. **_Master!_** She went on repeating. **_Master! Master! Master!_**

"Master!" Seras managed to cry out, finally finding her voice. She waited to her the familiar sound of the whip cracking. She waited to feel another lash added to her stinging, hot back. She waited, but nothing came. It was quiet in the room, too quiet. It was a silence that startled her. Her entire body shook while she dug her fingers into the back of her head, burying her face in her arms to hide away from the rest of the world. "Master," She whispered. The little vampire jumped when one of the two monsters (II) grabbed her tightly by the back of her neck.

"You are so pathetic, Seras." Alucard (II) whispered as he (II) lifted her up into the air. Seras hung limp from his (II) grasp. "You're starting to look similar to a lifeless doll; I believe those are the words you used earlier. We break our victims until they're just lifeless dolls; a broken toy." She cracked open her eyes only to meet her reflection's gaze in the window before her. Looking passed her reflection she could see a wide open front yard with dark green grass. A dark sky hung over the thick trees that surrounded the manor. But what Seras saw was freedom. "Freedom?" The elder vampire (II) snickered after hearing her thoughts. "Then why don't you have a closer look." He (II) then shoved her hard into the paneled window, breaking it on impact. Glass shattered around her and nicked her face and torso.

"Let's see how much your freedom means to you." Alucard (II) whispered before he (II) threw her out the window. The little vampire fell three stories. The wind whipped back her hair and caressed over her face, it made her eyes water and her heart race. She stared at the ground that was coming up fast and all she did was whimper before she landed. That hard hit to the ground caused her right femur to snap in half, sending tremendous pain through her entire leg and hip. She was sure that some ribs were broken and were puncturing organs when she coughed up some blood. The ground was cold beneath her crumbling body. She was awfully tired, physically and mentally. But this was her opening; she was finally seeing a way out. She was outside, away from those shadowy corridors and those gruesome monsters (II). But she also knew that she didn't have a lot of time. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) would be coming for her.

Knowing this gave her the motivation she needed to lift up her heavy head and try to stand. She used her good arm to push up off of the ground, and even though how painful it was, she tried using her broken leg and ankle to get herself up. But she didn't have enough to time even attempt climbing to her feet. Seras heard footsteps behind her and then she felt the familiar touch of someone burying his (II) fingers in her hair before fisting it tightly.

"Don't be in such a hurry to leave, Police Girl. We're not through with you yet." Alucard (II) spoke as he (II) pulled on her hair to force her to stand. Seras gritted her teeth when she was forced to put weight on her broken bones. The monster (II) wrapped his (II) arm around her lower back and he (II) pressed her body up against his (II). The Draculina jumped slightly with a soft gasp when she felt something boxy brushing over her thigh, something that was in his (II) pocket. _The device!_ She thought with wide eyes. Without even thinking, risking it all with this one move, Seras desperately slipped her hand into his (II) coat pocket. She tried to be sly about it, but she was more than sure that he (II) knew what was going on. Though, it didn't seem like he (II) cared in the slightest. His (II) eyes simmered in the darkness while he (II) looked her over carefully as if he (II) was searching for something.

There was just a long moment of silence and anticipation as he (II) just studied her, lost in his (II) thoughts. Seras' heart just about stopped in her chest when her fingers brushed over the cold metal of the device. She eagerly used her good three fingers to grab it by the antenna and she gingerly pulled it out of his (II) pocket. She held it protectively against her chest, acting like a child that was afraid her parent would take away her favorite toy again. Alucard (II) glanced down at the device nonchalantly, but didn't act on it. He (II) was confident that she wasn't going to leave without her mates. His (II) eyes flickered back to her bruised face.

"You are so weak it's sickening." The elder vampire (II) stated softly. "You're bleeding everywhere, you're covered in marks, and your bones are broken. Do you have no shame for being the weakest vampire on this earth? Do you take pride in soiling your master's name?" His (II) eyes looked her over once more while a dark and twisted grin spread across his (II) face. "You haven't even tasted the blood yet, have you? Perhaps that's exactly what you need, a taste to bring out what you're holding back." Abruptly, Sebastian (II) grabbed her by the chin, fisted her hair, and pulled her head back sharply, forcing her mouth open wide. Alucard (II) chuckled while he (II) slowly raised his (II) other arm to bite back his (II) sleeves and reveal his (II) bare wrist to his (II) sharp fangs.

Seras (II) hit the floor hard with a broken jaw. Since being left to deal with Alucard and his party alone, she (II) had been thrown and hit around. She (II) knew that they were holding back, but that was only because she (II) looked like Seras. She (II) was so tired of this. What they were doing wasn't really hurting her (II); after all, she (II) was used to abuse far worse than this. She (II) was just tired of keeping them distracted while her (II) mates had their (II) fun with her (II) doppelgänger. Seras (II) gave an aggravated sigh before she (II) pushed off the floor and climbed to her (II) feet, but only to get hit again by Sebastian (😍).

"Enough of your games!" The demon (😍) sighed. "Aren't you tired of getting smacked around? Just tell us how to get passed their barriers and we'll leave you in peace."

"Peace? Peace?!" Seras (II) repeated and then spat blood out of her (II) mouth. "Each and every single one of you is a fucking idiot!" She (II) shouted with a wave of her (II) hand and she (II) glowered at them with such hate in her (II) eyes. "Don't you think that I would have left decades ago if I knew how to get passed their fucking barriers?! I don't stay here because I want to! I'm a fucking prisoner!"

"If you hate them so god damn much then why do you encourage their behavior? You could be helping us to get back at them." Alucard (😍) snarled at her (II).

"I understand why." Sebastian (😍) responded softly as he (😍) narrowed his (😍) eyes on her (II) dangerously. Calmly, the demon (😍) started walking towards her (II). "You're envious. If you can't be happy then why should your doppelgängers be?" Michaelis (😍) then reached out and grabbed her (II) tightly by the hair. He (😍) pulled her (II) closer before he (😍) punched her (II) hard in the stomach. Seras (II) doubled over and after being released, she (II) fell to the floor in a heap where she (II) gagged and gasped for breath. "Do you want to know what the sad part is?" Sebastian (😍) asked her (II) as he (😍) stared at her (II) in utter disgust. "If you had helped us, we would have shown you mercy by taking you far away from here or ended your life like so you wish." The crazed little vampire's (II) eyes widened when hearing this. She (II) tilted back her (II) head to stare up at him (😍) as tears ran down her (II) face.

 ** _Master._** Alucard jolted when he heard his Childe's voice.

"Seras!" He hissed as he glanced behind him at the barrier, but his other half was nowhere to be found.

 ** _Master. Master. Master! Master! Master! MASTER!_** Her voice got louder and louder in his head, full of fear. She needed him! What were they (II) doing to her?!

 ** _Seras!_** Alucard responded sharply, but she didn't hear him.

 ** _Master!_** She went on repeating. **_Master! Master! Master!_** He gritted his teeth while his head buzzed and his chest ached. She needed him and there was nothing he could do!

"DAMN IT!" The elder vampire roared before he glanced over at her doppelgänger (II). He stormed over to her (II) with clenched fists and when he reached her (II) he picked her (II) by her (II) throat. He lifted her (II) high into the air and tightened his fingers around her (II) trachea, cutting off air even though she (II) didn't need it. She (II) had no problem not breathing, but she (II) did struggle in his grasp, trying to break free. "WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN HER?! THERE MUST BE A WAY PASSED THAT BARRIER!"

"Alucard, try not to kill her." Sebastian (😍) grumbled. "That's exactly what she wants, remember that." It was horrible for him to see that he was strangling Seras, even though deep down he knew it wasn't truly her. No, the Seras (II) before him was broken. She (II) had fallen into madness and was a cruel, little creature that wanted others to suffer just because she (II) lost all hope and happiness in life. She (II) was far from being Seras, and yet, he couldn't help but pity her (II). It wasn't her (II) fault that she (II) was like this. It wasn't her (II) fault that her (II) mates were unpleasant, abusive monsters that kept her (II) prisoner here. She (II) was just one of their (II) many victims, only she (II) didn't get to check out of this hell like the rest.

"Whatever happened to your humanity?" Alucard whispered to her (II). The little vampire (II) stopped her (II) struggling when her (II) eyes flew open wide. She (II) glanced down at him and was bewildered to see such a disappointed and sad look in his eyes. "I'd never understood it, but you used to want to protect people. You saw the world so differently from everyone else. You were pure and full of such hope. And now look at you, you're no better than us, the people you so hate. Do you not realize it that you're helping them torture your doppelgangers? With you doing nothing, you're helping them inflict pain on all of them, including yourself." Her (II) eyes flickered away from his, unable to hold their gaze and see the disappointment there in his eyes. But when her (II) gaze drifted elsewhere, she (II) saw something that made her (II) stomach twist.

"Se-r-as," She (II) choked and tried gesturing her (II) head at something. The males turned their heads towards the window only to see their doppelgängers (II) and Seras. The crazed No Life King (II) was leaning down to pick Alucard's Childe up off the ground by the back of her neck. The elder vampire looked back at the crazed little vampire (II) while he tried to come up with a plan.

"There's no way we can get close to Seras without risking her life." He noted aloud to himself. A dreadful smirk pulled at Sebastian's lips as he stepped forward.

"Oh, but there is." The demon purred. "If you recall, your doppelgänger said his mate's life is permanent. What happens if her life was suddenly in danger?"

Sebastian (II) had Seras in a strange headlock and he (II) kept her mouth open wide. She struggled, but that was completely pointless because the demon (II) barely even budged and Alucard (II) was lowering his (II) bleeding wrist over her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and tried shutting her mouth, but the demon's (II) fingers dug painfully into her chin, forcing her jaw to remain open and take the elder vampire's (II) blood. _No! No! No! No! This couldn't be happening!_ Alucard (II) shoved his (II) wrist into her mouth, giving her a taste of the most powerful and addictive blood in the world. The second his (II) blood hit her tongue her eyes flew open wide and he (II) knew that she had completely lost herself to her hunger. Her blue orbs drowned away in the color of blood and her tongue eagerly swept upwards to lash over his (II) bleeding wrist. But she barely got anything.

"Let her go!" Her master snarled somewhere to her left. The crazed No Life King's (II) grin fell and anger fumed in his (II) eyes as he (II) turned them to see the rest of her party standing several feet away. His (II) hand slowly pulled out of her mouth when he (II) directed his (II) full attention on Alucard (😍) who had a hold of his (II) mate. He (II) wasn't too concerned for her (II). She (II) looked fine, just frightened that she (II) was going to receive a harsh punishment from him (II) and Sebastian (II). The elder vampire (II) snickered in amusement before he (II) glanced back down at his (II) new toy. She was lost in a haze. Her eyes were a deep, dark red. Her lips were stained in ruby red and her fangs had lengthened from her hunger.

"We're not done playing with her quite yet. Things had just started to get interesting." The crazed elder vampire (II) stated softly as he (II) grinned down at the little vampire. He (II) reached out a hand to brush along her throat, but stopped midway when he (II) heard the threat that actually made his (II) heart skip a beat.

"Let her go or I'll rip out your Seras' heart." Alucard (😍) threatened him (II) in a low snarl. The crazed vampire (II) and demon (II) froze after hearing those words. Someone was going to break their (II) favorite toy? This instantly gave him (😍) their (II) attention. And they (II) knew he (😍) wasn't bluffing when he (😍) thrust his (😍) hand through their (II) Seras' back to grab her beating heart. The small blonde (II) cried out as blood splattered out of her (II) mouth. She (II) looked beyond frightened now and in immense pain. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) both gasped in unison.

"Stop!" The demon (II) ordered sharply with a look of fury in his (II) eyes.

"One move, one little flinch, and she's dead. Release our Seras, let us go, and your Seras will be returned to you." Alucard instructed them (II). The elder vampire (II) gritted his (II) teeth. Yet, another Seras was going to get away freely, but he (II) couldn't risk his (II) own Seras' life. He (II) worked too hard on her (II); she (II) was the perfect bride, his (II) only bride. She (II) was his (II) greatest work of art and he (II) couldn't let her (II) be destroyed. Reluctantly, Sebastian (II) slowly released Seras from his (II) hold. The girl stumbled a little as she tried to get her bearings on her broken leg. But the pain that shot through her leg didn't bother her; none of the pain did anymore because all she could focus on was the pain in her stomach and her burning throat. She was starving! As she turned her gaze on her master there was only one thing she could think about. _Blood._

All the anger drained from Alucard's eyes when he fully got to see his Draculina as she hobbled her way over to him. Her face was covered in lashes, bruises, and dried blood. Her breasts were bare and bleeding, a nipple had been sliced off, and someone had carved words deep into her stomach. Her hands were mutilated; two of her fingers on each hand were separated from the rest of the fingers because of a long gash that tore at the muscle. There were knives in her shoulders and large shards of glass in her stomach. He knew her femur was broken in her right leg because each time she stepped there would be an odd bulge there stretching the skin, daring to puncture through. Her left ankle was most likely broken from how swollen and purple it was. But it was the look in her eyes that killed him the most. She didn't look like his Seras Victoria. She looked…lost. When Seras finally reached him, she stopped in her tracks and stared up at him with a look in her eyes that bothered him.

"Seras?" Sebastian whispered her name as he took a step forward. But she didn't acknowledge him. She didn't even look at him. The demon carefully slid the device from her maimed hand. "Seras?" Finally there was some sort of response from the girl when she practically lunged forward to wrap her arms around Alucard's neck. At first, he thought she was looking for some comfort, but then he felt her fangs bury deeply into his throat.

"Seras!" The elder vampire exclaimed. He quickly glanced at his doppelgänger (😍). "We need to leave!" Alucard (😍) nodded in agreeance before he (😍) released the crazed little vampire (II) and pushed her (II) to the ground. Once they were in the clear, Sebastian immediately pressed down on the red button and transported them to safety. All five of them appeared in a snowy wooded area, but their whereabouts didn't matter, they had bigger issues. "Seras!" Alucard exclaimed again as he tried pushing her off, but her fangs only sunk deeper into his neck. She was drinking his blood hurriedly, unable to get enough. "Seras!" The elder vampire lost his footing and he fell backwards onto him bum with Seras still clinging to his neck. She buried her fingers in his hair and fisted it tightly to pull his head back so she could get to his throat better. "Seras, stop! Don't let your hunger consume you! Don't let the blood take control! You need to stop!" He wrapped his arms around her, but instantly pulled back when his hand brushed over torn flesh. He gasped and brought his hand up to see it was stained with her blood.

"Seras," He whispered her name before he gingerly wrapped his arm around her broken form and cupped the back of her head. He carefully placed his head against hers while he stroked over her hair. His little Police Girl was damaged and it was his fault. He couldn't protect her, but he could help heal her. She wanted his blood then she can have it, every single drop just as long as she gets better! "Keep drinking if you must, just don't lose yourself. Please, don't lose yourself." He opened his eyes to look around them. His doppelgänger (😍) and the two Sebastians stood around them in a semi-circle, but he didn't pay any attention to them. He carefully checked their surroundings, making sure that his other half was completely safe.

"It's alright, Seras." He continued to whisper soothingly to her. "You're safe now." His arm tightened around her and he gently fisted her hair to keep her pressed up against him where he knew she would be safe. The handles of the knives dug into his chest and the glass in her stomach cut him, but he didn't care. He was relieved when her torn flesh started to knit back together with the help of his blood. The bruises on her face slowly faded away and her skin turned a pretty pale that had a certain glow to it. The broken bones in her body healed and her hands mended themselves. The letterings that had been engraved in her stomach disappeared. Her pale, beautiful breasts moved up and down with each harsh breath and a new nipple formed. All that remained was that terrible pain in her stomach and the constant burning in her throat. So, she continued to drink.

Alucard wasn't happy in the slightest. He never wanted this for her. She was supposed to drink when she was ready, but that damn vampire (II) had forced the blood down her throat and brought out that hunger she had been suppressing for a month now. She was supposed to decide when she wanted to become her own vampire. For the first time ever, Alucard was sad to feel a relationship end with a fledgling. Her mind was closed to him and he was no longer her master. The elder vampire sighed in disappointment.

"You're your own vampire now." He whispered, not entirely sure if he was speaking to her or to himself. "How does it feel to be a No Life Queen?" Of course, he didn't get an answer. The hungry vampire was still devouring his blood at a rapid pace. "Seras," He whispered. "You're so far gone in your hunger that you don't even know what you're doing, do you?" The answer he got wasn't really what he was expecting. Tendrils started to form out of her back and move to their own gentle rhythm. She stopped sucking and she froze completely in his lap. Alucard's eyes flickered to the side to stare down at his Draculina curiously. Her eyes were open and tears were welling up to roll down her cheeks. Seras ever so slowly withdrew her bloodstained fangs from his throat and pulled back her head to stare at him stupefied.

"Ma-ster?" The little vampire whispered in confusion. Her eyes flickered between his face and his throat while her breathing increased and then she was bursting into tears. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! All I could think about was the blood and I was just so hungry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't want to, but I couldn't stop the urge!" Before he knew it, her face was a mess with blood tears staining her cheeks. She couldn't even look him in the face anymore. She stared at the ground while she tried using the back of her hand and palm to wipe away her tears, but it was useless. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't follow your order! I tried running, but they still caught me! I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry!" The more she cried, the more she apologized, and the more she got upset, the larger her tendrils got and the more frantic they moved.

"There was nothing I could do! I couldn't defend myself! I couldn't fight back or run! I was so damn weak!" She growled at herself before she doubled over to fist her hair in both hands. She closed her eyes tightly while her powers and shadows grew. The ground was starting to shake beneath them from her anger and grotesque looking creature started to form from her shadows. "All I could do was scream! Like some coward! I wasn't strong! I couldn't handle it! I failed you! I'm sorry I besmirched your name! I was never worthy to become a Draculina! I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry! There's so much I want to do for you, so much I want to be for you, but I can't! I always end up displeasing you and I'm sorry for that! I'm so sorry!"

Seras gasped when Alucard grabbed her by the wrist, forced her into his lap, and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her eyes widened in bewilderment and tears stopped. Her tendrils froze and her shadows stopped growing. Her master stared deeply into her eyes as he curled his fingers around her chin and deepened their kiss. Slowly, her powers melted away back into her body until the air around them was calm once more. However, this didn't stop her crying completely. Mid-kiss, tears started rolling down her face again to caress over Alucard's cheeks. She sobbed softly in his mouth until she couldn't even kiss him. Her Sire calmly cupped the back of her head and led her down to bury her face in his chest. He stroked over her hair and held her to his body while he let her cry.

"You have no reason to apologize for anything, Seras." Alucard spoke softly to his little creation. "I am the one who failed you and I am deeply sorry for that." His Draculina fisted his coat as she buried her tearstained face further into his chest, trying to hideaway and bury her pain. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, Seras. I wanted to so badly, but there was no way to get to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you." He stared down at her in heartache. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wanted to take away all of her pain and he didn't think anything of what he was saying was helping her any, but he continued.

"Whatever they did to you wasn't your fault. You did the best you could and you followed my instructions. I told you not to fight back because I knew the consequences would have been far worse. And it's okay that you screamed and cried. You are strong. You endured their torture and you came out of it alive. You're alive, Seras, that's all that really matters. You're alive," He repeated before he placed a kiss in her hair. Afterwards, he glanced up at his doppelganger (😍) and the two Sebastians while they all had very similar thoughts. "We didn't kneel to beg for your life because we knew it wouldn't have made a difference, but don't think that we don't care about you or don't find you important or worthy." Alucard glanced back down at his other half and he wrapped his fingers around her chin. Gently, he lifted her head up. Seras sniffled as she cracked open her dark red eyes to stare up at her Sire. His gaze was so gentle, so tender and different from the cold gaze he's been giving her. He looked loving and that seared her heart. "We value you a great deal, Seras." He whispered to her and then his eyes drifted off to the side. The little vampire followed his gaze and was shocked to see Sebastian and their doppelgängers (😍) were kneeling before her with their heads lowered.

"You said that we only kneel to those we respect." Sebastian spoke to her in a gentle tone, but his eyes never met hers. It was like he was afraid to meet her gaze, like he didn't deserve to meet her gaze. Did he blame himself for her torture? Was he ashamed that he couldn't protect her? "We would have never knelt to them; but we will kneel to you." Finally his gaze met hers. The second they made eye contact they both froze and just stared at each other for a long while. "Thank you for not dying." He whispered.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Evening,**

 **I am finally updating this damn story! I'm sorry for the long wait but finding motivation has been such a bitch! I am sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. I was far too excited to post it before looking over for any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Cross Our Hearts**

 **Chapter Nine**

Seras grunted when Alucard pulled one of the knives from her shoulders. When it was finally out, she gave a sigh of relief. Her master carelessly threw the knife off to the side before he wrapped his fingers around the second and final blade. The little vampire held her breath and gave a nod of her head to silently tell him to proceed. As carefully as he could Alucard pulled the knife from her shoulder. Seras winced with a soft whimper before she doubled over to pant softly. The elder vampire watched as her wounds closed up. It was so weird. While it was normal for a vampire to heal fast, it was so strange for him to see Seras heal so fast. Whenever she was injured on a mission, it would take days for her to heal. Now she healed as quickly as they did.

His eyes then flickered to her pale face. However, she did not handle pain as well as they did. But it will be something she'll get used to over time. Unfortunately, this won't be the last time someone will try to kill or severely injured her. Alucard then glanced down at the knife in his hands to see her blood had stained it. Something had been on his mind ever since he saw her clothes all torn up with her breasts exposed. How far did they (II) take things with her? The answer lied there in her blood, but he was too afraid to taste it and find out the answer.

"Do it," Sebastian broke the silence. Still sitting on the ground with his Childe in front of him, Alucard glanced up at the demon. He and their doppelgängers (😍) stared at him, also wanting to know the answer. Will they finally be put at ease or will the guilt eat them alive?

"Do what?" Seras whispered before she sat up. She looked a little better now that the knives were out of her shoulders, but there was still a sad look in her eyes. Alucard stared deeply into his Childe's eyes while he let the guilt consume him. The Draculina stared right back looking confused and worried about what they were talking about. Then, much unexpectedly, her Sire brought the knife to his lips and slipped out his tongue. He dragged his tongue over the blade. The silver burned it but he didn't care as he gathered up her blood. Seras' eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

"Master!" She exclaimed, unsure if she was freaking out about him tasting her blood or because he was burning himself. His gaze never left hers and his eyes brightened when he tasted her. When he got the answer, he calmly pulled the knife away before throwing it to the side.

"It's pure," Alucard whispered, notifying everyone there. Seras' eyes widened further and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. She bashfully looked away from her master.

"Oh…Yeah," She muttered awkwardly, but was interrupted when she was suddenly being pulled into a hug. Seras found her face buried in her master's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Seras." Alucard purred with a gentle smile on his lips and he stroked over her hair. The little vampire smiled softly while she wrapped her arms around her master.

"You would think the Impaler would know how to impale someone." Seras joked. Alucard laughed as he pulled out of their hug to grin down at her.

"I'm glad that you can make light heart of it." He whispered. The little vampire was cut off mid-giggle when she was tackled from behind. Long arms wrapped around her and Sebastian buried his face in her spikey hair.

"Sebastian?" The Draculina whispered and then she giggled sweetly. "I'm alright, I promise."

"I know which is why I'm embracing you. I'm thankful that you're alright." The demon admitted to her softly. "Honestly, I didn't mean to, it just came as an instinct to hug you. Is that appropriate? Am I making you uncomfortable? Does a hug last this long?"

"Normally? No," She laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered awkwardly. His arms started to unravel from around her, but he was stopped when Seras grasped his sleeve. The little vampire then shifted her head to gaze up at him with piercing crimson eyes. Sebastian froze as he stared down at the dark, little beauty. His heart rate picked up while he gazed deeply into those gorgeous orbs and beautiful smile. Did he bring that smile to her face? Was his Seras not broken after all? Had his hug partially cured her from her trauma?

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'd appreciated it." She told him softly.

"You're welcome," He whispered while his eyes carefully trailed over her, but he immediately found that he was gawking at her pale, perfect breasts. They were still out in the open. Her shirt was nothing but shreds and her bra was past salvageable. Her smooth, pale skin was visible for all to see. Her breasts were big, soft looking, and her light pink nipples were erect from the cold. He instantly knew that he made her uncomfortable when she shied away from his gaze. She shifted her head as her smile dipped, but she didn't even bother to try and hide herself from him. "I'm sorry!" He apologized hastily and his eyes shot towards her face as if to hide that he had been staring at her breasts.

"It's flattering, really, but under the circumstances it's not really appropriate." Seras muttered before she wrapped her arms around her torso to hide her breasts. Admittedly, it bothered her some. The last time a Sebastian was staring at her breasts like that, her nipple was sliced off. She knew her Sebastian would never do that, but still…how could she forget something like that? That face, those eyes, how he spoke to her before he did what he did to her. She had shouted and screamed that he (II) wasn't her Sebastian, which was the truth, but in reality, would she be able to look past that? Obviously not since when her Sebastian finally looked at her the way she's been wanting, her skin actually crawled. This wasn't fair.

"Sebastian?" Seras whispered and she lifted her head a little to glance up at him. There was a look in her eyes that concerned him.

"Yes?" He responded softly. The two just sat there and stared at each other for a long while. He waited patiently for her to ask a question or to voice her thoughts, but she remained silent with her mouth partially opened like she was about to speak. Her eyes studied his face and, even though he was looking her directly in the face, he could see her hands twitching anxiously. It was ever so light and slow, but she rocked her body back and forth with long pauses in between. It was almost like she was contemplating on bolting. What was wrong with her? How could he fix her? He just wanted her to be back to her normal self. "Seras," He spoke, reminding her that she had been about to say something to him. The second her name left his lips he watched in anguish as hot tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her face. His eyes widened in disbelief. What had he done wrong?! Seras turned her head away as she pulled her legs to her shaking form and buried her face into her thighs. Even though she was silent, they knew she was crying from her shaking and from the faint scent of her salty tears.

"Seras?" Alucard (😍) whispered as he knelt down to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"I hate this so much." She sobbed softly. "I just want to go back home where things are normal. I don't want to keep encountering…those… _things,_ those monsters over and over again. I don't want to be forced to be scared of you guys. I don't want to be scared. They weren't you, they weren't any of you, and I know that. But," She trailed off after that.

"Seras," Her master was speaking to her now. "They weren't us. We would have never…" He stopped there while he tried to find the right words, words that he wouldn't choke on such as: torture or hurt. Just the mere thought of what happened to his Draculina shook him. He didn't think he would be able to say it out loud. "We would have never done any of those things to you."

"They were insane," Alucard (😍) took over. Afterwards he (😍) snickered with a shake of his (😍) head. "They were passed insane. They were too far gone. They were nothing but monsters that got a thrill from torturing their…" Silence filled the air when he (😍) refused to finish that sentence.

"But why?" Seras asked. "Why would they want to do that? I still don't understand. I saw it." She continued on in a whisper. "I saw their head collection; all the different Seras' that hadn't made it out of there. How could they do that over and over again?"

"I don't know why, Seras." The elder vampire (😍) sighed. "It's like I said, they were too far gone."

"Can you promise me that it will get better?" She asked them. "That overtime I will forget that look in their eyes…your guys' eyes? Will I forget all about them when I look at you?" As if to answer her own question, Seras finally raised her head and shifted it to look back at Sebastian. "I want to be able to forget." She whispered to him while tears continued to trail down her face. "Can you promise me that, Sebastian? Will it get better? Or am I fucked?" She sobbed harder.

"You see him now, don't you, while you gaze at me?" Sebastian asked her, utterly heartbroken by these turn of events. Seras shook her head while she tried to keep back the tears, but failed miserably.

"I can't help it." She whispered to him. "I don't want to. Believe me, I just want to forget. I want to forget." Unable to stand seeing her this way, Michaelis (😍) came up behind her to place a hand on the back of her head. Instantly, Seras' eyes fluttered shut and she fell forward as she was forced into unconsciousness. Sebastian reached out his arms to catch the little vampire and pull her to his body where he knew she would be comfortable and safe. He couldn't tear his eyes from her face. Even in a deep sleep she looked stressed and that broke his heart. He didn't want to be a monster in her eyes, none of them did. Seras had been perfectly content in their presence. She had smiled, laughed, and had even fought with them from time to time, which nobody ever dared to do out of fear of being killed. But Seras did all of those things because she _hadn't_ feared them. That remarkable young woman had even adored the monsters. But, of course, all good things must come to an end eventually. Those crazed monsters (II) ruined it for the rest of them. The one pure thing in their life, the one good thing they all loved, finally saw what everybody else saw and she was scared of them. Sebastian's arms tightened around the girl he loved.

"This isn't fair." The demon whispered to himself while his body started to tremble from his growing rage. "Not you. Why did it have to be you? This wasn't supposed to happen! God damn it, Seras!" He gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away from her pale, round face because he knew that he would begin to cry if he continued to look at her. "I love you, you little idiot. Why did you let them get to you?"

"You know that it wasn't her fault, Michaelis." Alucard (😍) sighed while he stared at the breaking man who held his beloved so close to his trembling body. "They were trying to break her from the inside out. They purposely took advantage of their looks to damage her mentally and it worked, which doesn't surprise me."

"Alucard," Sebastian was speaking. All eyes flickered to Seras' master who didn't sit too far from them. His eyes were glued to his Childe, deep in his own thoughts and pain. But as soon as his name was muttered, his eyes flickered upwards to meet the demon's worrisome gaze. "She doesn't deserve this and neither do we." Michaelis continued in a whisper. The demon shifted in the snow so he was fully facing the elder vampire. He then gently laid the little vampire between them in the snow. Alucard's eyes followed her and this time he didn't look away from her face. "She wants to forget, so let her. Help her forget, Alucard." There was a long silence that fell among them. The three stared at the frozen No Life King while he stared at the unconscious Draculina. The wind blew through their hair and whistled in their ears and all was still as they waited for him to make the move.

"No," Alucard whispered after a long minute. Disbelief shot across all of their faces and their eyes widened.

"No?!" Michaelis (😍) repeated in fury.

"Why?!" The elder vampire (😍) snarled between gritted teeth and he (😍) clenched his (😍) fists to control his (😍) anger. Annoyance and disappointment flashed in the No Life King's eyes, but he still didn't bother to look at any of them.

"If I was to erase her memories and Seras awoke the way she is, she'll be confused and angry. She's covered in blood and she's a No Life Queen. She'll blame us. She'll hate and fear us even more, thinking that we did this to her; thinking that we forced her into becoming the one thing that she hates the most. She wasn't ready for this, not mentally or physically. Besides, what happened to her made her stronger, although, she may not see it that way." The master vampire tried explaining.

"You don't have to erase what happened to her. Just erase what scared her the most, the way they looked at her, the words that they spoke. Erase them so she won't be scared of _us_." Sebastian practically pleaded to him, but the elder vampire didn't budge. The demon sighed through his nose and anger started to fume in his hellish red gaze. "When she awakens, you won't be able to stand that look in her eyes when she looks at you." Alucard stiffened when hearing this. "Instead of ever seeing that smile on her face again, all you will see are the tears rolling down her face because she can't get the image of that other male out of her head! How would you like it that she sees that other Alucard and Sebastian, those monsters she called them, whenever she looks at you?! How would you like to see her flinch or tear her gaze away from yours because she can't bare standing next to you or even the sight of you?! And of what the pain she'll feel because she's constantly reminded of tonight's events?! Do you think her back will sting each and every time she looks at you?! Do you think her bones will ache and her nipples will tighten with pain whenever she gazes at any of us?!"

"She will _hate_ us, Alucard! Seras will never be able to stand the sight of us ever again if you let her remember!" Sebastian continued to try and reason with him. "Will you for once in your fucking life do the right thing?!" The air around them went silent again. The demon glowered at the elder vampire who continued to just sit there and stare at his Childe in melancholy. Finally, Alucard made a move. He slowly reached out a hand to place it on the top of his Draculina's head. He then started to stroke her hair.

"We've broken her," He whispered.

" _We_ didn't do anything. _They_ broke her." Alucard (😍) corrected him.

"Seras isn't broken!" Sebastian snarled while he gave each of them a dark look. "She came out of this stronger!" Her master lightly shook his head.

"Physically, yes, but mentally, no." He responded causing the demon to fall silent once more.

"Psychologically damaging," Michaelis (😍) repeated what their doppelgänger had said to Seras.

"But it wasn't us who broke her!" Sebastian exclaimed in frustration. Why did he feel like he was the only person here that realized that?! Why were they blaming themselves for what happened to Seras?! "We are the ones who can fix her!" Alucard's hand froze against his Childe's soft locks of hair.

"I wanted her to be stronger. This entire time, since the moment she became a vampire, I wanted her to grow into a powerful being that others feared. But I never imagined the price she would have to pay in order to become strong. I didn't want this for her." The elder vampire whispered. There was a short moment of silence before a soft snarl emitted from deep within his throat. Alucard gritted his teeth and he buried his fingers into her hair to gently fist it. "I was so damn selfish!" He snarled. "She never wanted to become this! She never wanted to be a vampire in the first place! But I forced this life upon her and then I made her believe that she was the one who chose this existence! All because I was so tired of being alone!" Hot tears welled in his eyes. "I've damned her!" With his free hand, Alucard easily scooped his Draculina up to pull her into his lap. He then crushed her small form against his large one. "I hate what I am, what I've become! So why would I thrust this life onto her and eagerly wait for her to become just like me?! Why did I want to see her grow into a monster?!"

"Because you wanted her to accept you." Sebastian was answering with a shocked expression on his face. He's never seen Alucard go through such strong emotions before. "If Seras became a monster just like you, she would understand the way you are and wouldn't fear you. But you didn't truly want her to become a monster or to gain power. You were just seeking her acceptance. That's all you really wanted." The elder vampire was frozen while he was hugging his Childe to his body. His eyes were wide, but they no longer held any pain, just understanding.

"And here I am being selfish again," He whispered. "Or just stupid,"

"I would say both," The demon (😍) muttered.

"I didn't want her to forget tonight because I wanted her to have a better understanding of what I was. I wanted her to remember the pain she endured and how she came to be so strong." Alucard continued on softly.

"No, Alucard," Sebastian whispered with a shake of his head. "You were punishing yourself. You have wronged Seras over and over again. First, you gave her a life she didn't want. You'd damned her when she could have died and gone to heaven to be reunited with her family. You scolded or punished her countless of times. You've belittled her existence to her face. And then, when she needed you the most, you weren't there to save her. You're punishing yourself to make up for the things you've done to her. You think you want her to hate you, but the moment she wakes up and you see that look in her eyes, it will kill you. You don't want this, Alucard."

"I don't want this." Alucard agreed before he shifted his head to finally look at the demon. "I don't want her to hate me, which is why I've made up my mind. I will erase those monsters from her memories, but first I would like to know how I can get Seras to forgive me."

"That's not what you're truly asking me." Sebastian responded softly, earning a strange look from the elder vampire. "You and I both know that Seras has forgiven you for all of your past actions, especially for not being able to save her. What you're asking me is how you can forgive yourself for what you've done to her." The demon lightly shrugged his shoulders before he glanced down at the Draculina. "I believe the only way to forgive yourself, Alucard, is by fixing your bond with your Childe." Directly behind them, they heard snow crunch under someone's weight. All of them instinctively went into a defense mode. The two Alucards reached for their guns while the Sebastians practically pulled silver knives from thin air. They turned sharply and raised their weapons at the ready while their hellish red eyes narrowed on a small white wolf with big blue eyes.

The second the monsters turned to face the wolf, she lowered herself close to the ground with her ears flat against her head, and she took a cautious step backwards. The white wolf's tail hung between her legs as she gave a soft whimper, but neither of them stopped aiming their weapons at her. They all knew perfectly well that it was a Seras from this dimension, but after what happened last time, they can't put their trust in anybody else outside of their group. To further show that she meant no harm, the white wolf dropped to her belly and placed her head between her paws with another soft whimper.

"Get out of here, Seras!" Alucard snarled at her. The white wolf cocked her head to the side before the Draculina (II) returned to her natural form. Seras (II) pushed off of the ground to sit crisscross in the snow while she (II) continued studying them and the unconscious Seras. She (II) didn't seem to feel threatened that they were aiming their weapons at her (II). Was she (II) feeling confident that they weren't going to hurt her (II)?

"What happened?" She (II) asked as her (II) blue eyes flickered upwards to stare at Alucard. None of the males responded though and their arms remained steady as they continued to threaten the girl's (II) life. Seras (II) frowned at their hostile behavior. "If you need them, I can bring clothes for her and plenty of blood packs."

"We want you to leave." Alucard growled and he held his Seras even closer to his body, protecting her in case this Draculina (II) decided to attack. The doppelgänger looked crushed when he said that to her (II). Pain appeared in her (II) pretty blue eyes and she (II) lowered her (II) head. It wasn't quiet long between them. In a matter of seconds, two wolves started howling in the distance. Seras (II) gasped softly and lifted her (II) head to listen to her (II) mates' (II) howls, knowing that they (II) were calling for her (II). Alucard gritted his teeth in fury and he grasped his gun even tighter. He recognized those howls and knew it was the girl's (II) mates. He couldn't put his Seras in even more danger. "Do not lead them here!" Seras (II) looked back at him from the corner of her (II) eye. She (II) didn't understand why they were acting so weird or why they were so tense, but they were obviously feeling protective of their unconscious mate and wanted to keep her safe. The small blonde (II) raised her (II) hands in surrender and she (II) slowly climbed to her (II) feet.

"I'm going to transform back to my wolf so please don't shoot me." She (II) told them carefully. "I'm going to leave and lure my master away from here."

"Just leave," Alucard hissed with a dark look in his eyes. "And don't come back." Even with a hateful look on his face, she (II) could see the desperation in his eyes and that he was begging her (II) to leave. She (II) nodded her (II) head in agreeance, transformed back into her (II) wolf, and ran off into the woods, leaving them alone with their mate. They waited a long while and listened intently for any other wolves. Eventually, they heard Seras' (II) howls in the distance as she (II) like promised led her (II) mates away from them. Letting out a deep sigh, Alucard lowered his gun before dropping it carelessly into the snow. He then declined his head to look back at his Draculina. He wrapped his arms around her carefully and pulled her closer to his body, almost as if he was trying to protect her from the cold. The protective master then brushed his fingers along her pale cheek. "Seras," He whispered her name. He leaned down slowly to gently touch his lips to hers. His eyes flickered about her face, waiting for an expression or some form of response. All he could think about was earlier when he finally shared a kiss with his Draculina, their first kiss, and neither one of them could fully enjoy it. She had been crying so hard that it broke his heart. Those damn monsters (II) not only had broken his Seras Victoria, but destroyed the tenderness of their first kiss. With a low breathy scoff, Alucard shifted his head to look away from her. His powers then wrapped around her delicate form and started mending her ripped clothing.

A couple of hours had passed by the time the little vampire woke from her deep sleep. She cracked open her eyes with a soft groan and found herself in a snowy wooded area. She briefly remembered being there after her breakdown. She could feel that she was sitting in someone's lap with her head resting on his chest. A little dazed still, Seras lifted her head to find that she was in her master's lap. He was leaning back against a tree and was fast asleep. One of his arms was wrapped about her tightly, keeping her pinned to him and his other hand was cupping the back of her thigh. Mentally and still very much physically exhausted, Seras closed her eyes. She didn't even care that her master was holding her, she was just so tired and she had a killer headache. Why was her head pounding? It felt as if someone or something had torn through it recently.

"How are you feeling?" She heard a familiar warm, soothing voice in front of her. Seras cracked back open her eyes to see Sebastian crouched beside her and her master. She was too muddled to think of a proper answer to that so she just sat there and stared at him. The demon reached out to brush her bangs out of her eyes. His eyes flickered about her face, looking to see if there were any problems that he could detect on his own. "I'm sorry for the state that you're currently in, Seras. I'm sure it's unpleasant, but you are better than you were before. You begged to forget." He reminded her. Her brows furrowed together, even though she understood what he was talking about. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember back to when the monsters' (II) had a hold of her, but their (II) faces were a blur and their (II) voices were muffled. Much to her relief, she couldn't remember the look in their (II) eyes, the smiles on their (II) faces as they (II) tortured her, or what they (II) said to her. It was a blur. Relaxing some, Seras slumped more into her master's arms.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"You look drained," Sebastian muttered as he cupped her forehead.

"She'll probably feel better after she drinks." Michaelis (😍) suggested who was leaning back against a tree not too far from them.

"But she already drank a lot of her master's blood." Alucard (😍) reminded them.

"Yes, but she had been starving herself for a month. The blood she had consumed she used to heal herself. She could use some more to restore some of that energy." Sebastian (😍) responded.

"No," Seras whispered stubbornly and she buried half of her face in her Sire's chest. All she really wanted to do right now was go back to sleep. She felt like she was about to pass out at any second.

"Seras, you can't go back to starving yourself." Sebastian lectured her with a sigh. "Since you're a full-fledged vampire now, it's far more dangerous for you to ignore your hunger. You have to drink otherwise your demon will take over for you and feed until her little heart is content. She'll kill far more people than need be. Do you want that?" A pained look appeared in her eyes and she stayed ever so quiet.

"Seras," Her master whispered as he gently shifted beneath her. The little vampire tilted back her head to stare up into his face. There was such a soft smile on his lips and a warm glimmer in his eyes that comforted her.

"Master," She whispered. He stared deeply into those dark red orbs of hers while he absently brushed his thumb over her thigh.

"You need to drink, Seras." Alucard told her sternly, but in a soft voice. His hand slipped from her thigh as he raised it to her face. Seras glanced at it curiously to see a bit of skin peeking out between his sleeve and his glove. She made a funny face with a soft groan.

"What if I lose control like I did last time?" She asked him in a whisper, but her hungry eyes remained glued to his wrist.

"It will be alright," He answered with a small encouraging smile. "You're already fully fledged, there's not much more damage you can do to our bond."

"I don't find that funny," She whispered and the look darkened in her eyes. "I wasn't ready. I didn't mean to break our bond so soon."

"I wasn't ready for it either." Alucard admitted to her softly. The smile was gone from his face, showing her how serious he was even though she still wasn't looking at him. "You may have broken from servitude from me, but you'll always be my Draculina and we still have a very strong bond, wouldn't you agree? Just because you drank my blood doesn't mean that the connection we have made has been totally erased." A toothy grin then spread across his face and he pulled his Draculina even closer towards him, hoping to make her smile. "If I recall, you called me your family and your closest friend. Do families give up on one another when something occurs in their life that's too heartbreaking to deal with, especially alone? I have no idea what you're thinking, but just because you drank my blood and I'm no longer your master does not mean that we're no longer family."

"Family," She repeated softly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You…see me as…family, Master?" An innocent little smile cracked her face then. Alucard snickered under his breath. It seemed so ridiculous to hear, but yet, it was true. There weren't many people he cared about or wished to protect. He was very fond and protective of the little Hellsing and he truly loved his Draculina. He supposed, in a way, they were his family. And as he recently discovered Seras really is his mate which would make her family in his eyes.

"Of course," Alucard whispered and he leaned in to kiss her temple. Her smile widened and she beamed up at him with this giggle, making her look utterly beautiful in his eyes. Feeling a little confident that she had more control over herself this time, Seras gingerly wrapped her fingers around her master's arm as she raised it closer to her face. She pulled back the sleeve and brushed her lips over his skin. Alucard was enthralled as he watched her lips draw back to show off her incisors just before she buried them in his wrist. The male's grin became sadistic from that painful bite. It brought him such exhilarating pleasure. The little vampire purred like a kitten. Her red eyes simmered while she sucked up his blood. She was a gorgeous, blood thirsty little monster and she was only going to get stronger overtime. The elder vampire purred with her while he caressed over her lower back. Her grip tightened around his arm and she sunk her fangs further in, trying to consume as much as she could. He could only imagine how satisfying it must have been for her to finally fill her empty belly with hot blood. She fought hard to keep in control but would lose herself every few seconds, he could tell by the way her eyes darkened and she would whimper. Such pleasure ripped through Alucard the longer she fed from his veins. She was so damn hungry, but she didn't want to lose control of herself and she knew that she would eventually if she continued devouring her master's mouthwatering, addictive blood. She closed her eyes tightly as she forced herself to withdraw her bloodied fangs from Alucard's veins. She pulled back her head and cracked open her eyes to stare down at the bite mark she left behind. There were two rather large holes that bled rapidly. She was so tempted to lean down and lick it clean.

"Do it!" Alucard exclaimed with a wide grin. Seras didn't hesitate. She declined her head, slipped out her tongue, and licked up the thin trails of blood that crept down his wrist. A soft moan escaped her lips as she parted them around his wounds and sucked down. The tip of her tongue violated and teased the puncture marks. When her saliva finally healed him, she drew back her head only to remember that she was being watched. It was amazing and adorable how fast her faced paled but a tinge of red showed on her cheeks. Her eyes were so wide as she stared up at the two demons and vampire (😍) that grinned down at her. She bolted out of her master's lap so fast to stand sheepishly several feet away with her hands behind her back. Even with such sinister red eyes, there was still so much innocence and life in them that awed the men. But it was amusing to them knowing that she most likely didn't know that her once blue eyes were gone forever to be replaced with that of a monster's gaze.

"You have such lovely eyes." Sebastian (😍) purred with a crooked smirk. Her blush darkened, but she didn't question his comment. As her master climbed to his feet his Draculina was looking around curiously.

"Where's…Sammy?" She whispered. The last she remembered seeing him is when those monsters (II) carelessly tossed him to the side to get to her and her master. Her pup should have been with her party while she kept the monsters (II)…entertained. She became frantic when thinking that they had left her dog in that horrible dimension.

"He's fine, Seras." Alucard (😍) assured her as he (😍) made his (😍) way over to her. He (😍) casually pulled open his (😍) coat pocket, letting her peek inside. Sammy was out cold. The poor little thing looked so exhausted as he napped away in the vampire's (😍) pocket.

"Sammy," She sighed in relief.

"He was so scared, he wouldn't stop shaking." Alucard (😍) told her softly. "Eventually, he just tuckered himself out."

"Poor boy," Seras whispered as she reached in to stroke over the top of his head.

"He'll be fine," The elder vampire (😍) muttered with a small reassuring smile.

"Perhaps we should be going," Sebastian reminded them all. "I bet we're still a long way from home so we best start to get a move on."

"Right," The little vampire murmured with a nod of her head. She then awkwardly curled her fingers into Alucard's (😍) coat sleeve before looking up at him (😍) somewhat timidly. The elder vampire (😍) merely grinned at her with a light chuckle. Feeling possessive, her master wrapped an arm around her lower back and tried pulling her close so their hips were crushed together. She whipped her head around to stare up at him curiously, but said nothing about his possessive hold. Alucard flashed the same toothy grin her way, but his eyes looked far warmer.

"Are you alright to continue travelling?" Sebastian asked hesitantly, looking concerned as he approached her to place a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and gave a small nod of her head.

"I'm a little tired," She whispered. "But I think it's a good idea to keep moving."

"I think we need a game plan in case something like the last dimension happens again." Michaelis (😍) announced as he (😍) walked up to place his (😍) other hand on Seras' shoulder. It appeared all of them were worried about leaving her behind and wanted to be absolutely sure that she would transport with them.

"I think we should just keep transporting until we get home." Alucard suggested. "Then we won't have to worry about getting into trouble again."

"But, Master, we have to find a Seras for your doppelgängers." Seras reminded him. "How can we do that if we keep transporting without investigating the dimension?" Her master scoffed as he dropped his head in frustration. How could he forget that those two imbeciles (😍) weren't coming home with them? Then again, why couldn't they transport to safety and then hand the remote off to their doppelgängers (😍) so they (😍) can continue to look for their (😍) mate?

"And what if we get separated again?" Sebastian added.

"Seras could appear by herself again and we won't know what to expect in that dimension." Michaelis (😍) exclaimed softly and panicked look filled his (😍) eyes.

"We need a game plan, Alucard." The demon sighed. Alucard glanced down at his Childe who instinctively looked up at him when she felt his eyes on her.

"If you are separated from us again, I want you to steer away from your doppelgänger. Find somewhere secure and we'll come find you." He instructed her sternly.

"How will you be able to find me?" She asked with furrowed brows. "Especially if I'm walking _away_ from my doppelgänger? It would be harder to find me." Seras then shook her head at him. "I can take care of myself, Master. I'll stay close to my doppelgänger, but not too close that she'll know that I'm there. I don't think it would be wise to wander off."

"You nearly died last time, Seras." Alucard reminded her. "We can't trust anyone, especially your doppelgänger. I know I'm no longer your master, but I have one last order to give to you. If you find yourself in the same situation as last time I want you to fight like hell and run when given the opportunity." Seras' eyes widened in surprise. Before he had opposed to her fighting, what changed?

"Fight?" She whispered.

"With everything you've got." He whispered. "You're stronger than you were. You consumed my blood and became your own vampire. With that, you've unlocked so much power. Not only that, but your regeneration abilities are far faster. I know that you don't know how to use your powers yet, but you need to try and fight. Do everything you can so they can't lay a blow on you, even if you're just dodging the entire time instead of attacking."

"I don't understand, Master. What you're saying is contradicting what you were telling me before. You said if I fought the consequences could be worse. Why do you want me to fight now? Wouldn't that only encourage them more? Wouldn't they use their powers when I start using mine?" Seras asked.

"Before you were weak, you wouldn't have lasted if you had even tried to fight them." Alucard responded. "They would have torn you apart. Instead, you didn't fight and tried to run which bought you some time. When they did catch you and…begun to torture you, they were more intent in hearing you…scream and bleed instead of killing you immediately." He went silent for a long several seconds before continuing with a sigh. "But now you're stronger. You can actually defend yourself far better than before. But…if you don't want to fight…" He went silent again while he tried processing his thoughts. "If you don't want to fight and they catch you, you will heal faster and have a better chance of getting away."

"I'll fight, Master." Seras chirped. Alucard glanced down at her to see that she had such a beautiful small smile on her face that was meant to comfort him.

"Give them hell," He whispered before he pushed down on the red button.

Seras appeared with both Sebastians in a garden behind a grand manor. The garden was full of all kinds of different, colorful flowers and trees that bloomed with cherry blossoms. It was all quite peaceful, but there was still room left to worry about their safety. Sebastian slipped his hand from the Draculina's shoulder as he looked about cautiously. Both Alucards were nowhere to be seen, but at least Seras wasn't all alone. He looked back at her before looking at his doppelgänger.

"Stay here with her. I'm going to go find her doppelgänger. Maybe she'll tell me where Alucard is and then we'll look for him." He instructed.

"What if our doppelgänger is with her?" Sebastian (😍) asked with a quirked brow.

"I'll try to speak with them, but if they show hostility then I'll leave." The demon answered. "Just keep her safe." With that, Michaelis turned on his heel and started making his way into the manor. It was silent between Seras and Sebastian (😍) for a short several seconds. He (😍) glanced down at her with a small smirk, earning the girl's attention. It was the first time either of them has been alone completely together and they could be waiting awhile for Sebastian or even Alucard to show up.

"Would you like me to teach you how to French kiss?" He (😍) asked her and his (😍) smirk widened. Seras jolted from that sudden question. She looked around as if she was searching for the person he (😍) had asked that question to.

"Um…" She murmured as she looked back at him (😍) with a nervous smile. She then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure?"

Sebastian strolled down the familiar corridors. The halls were bright from the sunshine that was pouring in through the windows. He could hear the birds chirping outside, but didn't really take notice to it. His eyes trailed up and down, looking at every painting that he passed or the vase full of flowers resting on a table every few doors down. It was so very quiet. Where was everyone? And then he heard a subtle sound. It was perhaps the sound of a drawer opening. Stopping in the corridor, Sebastian shifted his head to stare at an open doorway. Immediately, his face paled and his eyes widened. Seras (II) was standing there partially nude. She (II) wore fitting black jeans, but her (II) breasts were out in the open as she (II) fished around in her (II) top dresser drawer looking for a bra. His heart raced in his chest as a small drizzle of blood crept from his nose. Hearing a strange noise come from him, the little vampire (II) glanced at him curiously. She (II) didn't look to be mortified or even mad that he was seeing her (II) half naked. She (II) was ever so calm as she (II) looked him up and down, looking confused. A smile cracked her (II) face and she (II) laughed at him.

"What's with that look?" She (II) giggled.

"I-I'm s-sorry," The demon murmured and he quickly turned his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. Why was he so damn timid seeing Seras (II) in the nude?! He's seen plenty of women naked! But there was just something about seeing Seras (II) naked that made the situation different. He not only respected the girl, but he loved her deeply. He heard her (II) giggle again and practically jumped out of his skin when her (II) soft, small hands clasped one of his hands. Jolting, Sebastian looked back at the little beauty (II). He couldn't help it when his gaze instantly dropped to stare at her (II) fully bare breasts. Her (II) skin was milky white and looking ever so soft and smooth. Her (II) nipples were slightly erect and a soft pink. He bit deeply into his bottom lip as he imagined suckling those tight little nipples of hers (II). God damn it was she (II) gorgeous. His thoughts were completely scattered at the moment. All he could think about was all the things he wanted to do to her (II).

"Why are you sorry?" Seras (II) questioned as her (II) thumbs brushed lovingly over the back of his hand. Her (II) touch caused him to shudder with pleasure. He licked over his lips as his eyes trailed back up to her (II) face. "Because you walked in on me? That's nothing to apologize for. We are mates; you've seen me naked before. Besides, I walk in on you on purpose whenever you're taking a shower." She (II) laughed as she (II) stood up on her (II) tip toes, draped an arm around his neck, and kissed him on the mouth. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly as he slowly kissed her (II) back. Her (II) hot soft breasts were pressing in to his chest, making his cock rise in his pants. He wrapped an arm around her (II) lower back and pulled her (II) closer as he kissed her (II) deeply, trying to devour her (II) mouth with soft moans of ecstasy. He grasped one of her (II) arms tightly; tight enough to leave marks behind, but neither of them cared. She (II) teased him with her (II) tongue by slipping it every now and then into his mouth to gingerly touch tips together. Her (II) taste was so sweet and addictive. He could kiss her (II) all day long. But then reality hit and he recalled what he was supposed to be doing. His eyes flew open and he quickly, but gently pushed the girl (II) away.

"Hold on," Sebastian muttered while he tried catching his bearings. Seras (II) licked over her (II) lips in a way that tempted him to kiss her (II) again. His eyes were simmering with hunger, but he gathered all of his self-control and ignored that temptation. But it was exceedingly hard, especially from the way she (II) kept grinning up at him in such a naughty way while biting her (II) bottom lip. He could see the want in her (II) eyes. He could smell her (II) arousal and feel it as her (II) fingers dug into his arms, wanting to pull him closer so she (II) devour his mouth again. He kept losing his train of thought. Why was he here? He needed to ask her (II) something, but what was it? His damn arousal was making everything so fuzzy and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to cage her (II) into the wall, kiss her (II), and fuck her (II) until she (II) was gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" She (II) whispered to him and flashed a look that just about made him cum in his pants. His fingers tightened around her (II) arms as he tried harder to restrain himself. Seras (II) furrowed her (II) brows at his peculiar behavior. She (II) could see how badly he wanted her (II), but he was holding back, why? He had never held back before. What was stopping him from taking her (II)? "Sebastian," She (II) whispered. The male shuddered when hearing her (II) speak his name. The small blonde (II) pulled out of his grasp and cupped the side of his face. She (II) brushed her (II) thumb over his cheek and stared deeply into his eyes. "Are you alright?" She (II) whispered and she (II) leaned back up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "What's wrong?" His warm breath mingled with hers (II). He was so damn tempted to lean in and kiss those sweet lips again. Just breathing in her (II) scent alone was riling him up all the more. Her (II) kisses were breaking him. Why was he here? Why? He closed his eyes tightly and tried gathering his thoughts, but she (II) kept kissing him on the lips. Each time he almost broke and went to go kiss her (II).

"Sebastian," She (II) whispered, sounding disappointed that he was being so distant. Her (II) hand slithered around to his neck where she (II) proceeded to caress him with her (II) delicate fingers. "Malphas, what's wrong?" She (II) breathed. She (II) spoke his _real_ name. He had never heard Seras say it before. A shudder shot down his spine when hearing her (II) whisper it to him. Unable to help himself, he placed his hand on her (II) warm waist and moved his fingers to feel her (II) soft skin. His breathing became shaky as he felt her (II). He wanted to run his hands up and down her (II) naked body. He wanted it so badly that his stomach actually hurt. God, what was this woman doing to him? Moving her (II) body closer to his, she (II) felt his hardness brush over her (II) thigh. Seras (II) gasped softly and she (II) glanced down to see the bulge in his pants. She (II) wasn't exactly surprised to find him aroused for her (II), but it did relieve her (II) knowing that her (II) mate was still attracted to her (II). For a second there she (II) was actually worried that Sebastian wasn't attracted to her (II) anymore and that's why he wasn't kissing or touching her (II). Smiling, she (II) pulled back her (II) head and started to purr to her (II) mate. She (II) didn't know what was bothering him, but she (II) was determined to make him feel better, even if it was for a little while. Sebastian's heart picked up in his chest and his eyes shot open wide when Seras (II) stooped to the ground in front of him. He was frozen and all he could do was watch as she (II) unfastened his pants. Before she (II) took out his cock, his eyes shot upwards to stare blankly at the wall. He was biting so deep into his bottom lip that he could taste blood. Sebastian stiffened when he felt her (II) hot mouth on his cock. Her (II) lips were tight around him and she (II) took him in with ease. Her (II) sweet tongue tantalized him while she (II) sucked and slurped on him.

"Seras," He breathed and closed his eyes.

Sebastian (😍) had Seras caged to a tree while his (😍) tongue explored her mouth. One arm was wrapped around her lower back while his (😍) hand massaged her womanhood through her pants. The demon (😍) pulled out of their kiss with a deep purr. He (😍) had such a wide smug smirk on his (😍) face as he (😍) stared down at the small blonde. She looked dazed from their kiss and his (😍) touch.

"You're getting better at it." Sebastian (😍) complimented her in a purr. Seras wrapped an arm around his (😍) neck.

"Practice makes perfect. Teach me for a little while longer." She whispered and then she pulled him (😍) back down into another searing kiss. Their tongues instantly met again and played with one another. To award her, the demon (😍) dug his (😍) fingers into the material of her pants to press into her bundle of nerves. The little vampire whimpered in his (😍) mouth from that wonderful feeling. Boldly, Seras grabbed his (😍) hand and forced him (😍) to slip it into her pants. He (😍) had no complaints though. His (😍) red eyes simmered beneath his (😍) lashes while he (😍) gazed lovingly at the Draculina. His (😍) long fingers ran between her labia and smoothed over her clit. His (😍) movement was slow, but he (😍) knew it felt good to her, especially from the way she kept moaning softly. His (😍) middle finger circled her pearl faster. His (😍) knuckles were getting soaked from the wetness that had gathered in her panties and his (😍) fingers were drenched in her juices. She was starting to breathe heavily between their kisses. He (😍) can tell that she was getting closer by how sloppy her kisses were becoming, but he (😍) didn't mind. He (😍) found her response adorable and continued to kiss her the best he (😍) could while he (😍) added more pressure to her little clit.

"Would you like us to come back later so you two can finish?" A voice broke their concentration. Jumping, Seras' eyes flew open and she pushed Sebastian (😍) back off of her. The demon (😍) willingly took a step back and slipped his (😍) hand out of her pants before looking over to see both Alucards. With a dark blush, the small blonde wiped her mouth off of the male's saliva and fixed her shirt before standing up right. She was somewhat surprised to see that both Alucards looked…disappointed, maybe even angry, but none of that was towards her and Sebastian (😍).

"What's wrong?" She asked instantly. "What happened?" Alucard dropped his gaze to the ground before sighing deeply through his nose. He had a hard time looking at her and he didn't even know why. He felt…ashamed, even though he had no reason to feel ashamed.

"Isn't…unusual that our doppelgänger isn't here at this time of day? Shouldn't he be asleep with his mate? Or just be here in general?" He asked her. Seras arched a brow.

"Well, there could be a number of reasons of why he could be out. Maybe he and Seras got into a fight. Or maybe he's out feeding. We don't know why he's out, but…" Seras started, but was interrupted.

"He's cheating on her." Alucard (😍) snarled with such a dark look in his (😍) eyes that even the little vampire had to draw back in pure fear. Her eyes widened when hearing that.

"What?" She whispered feeling betrayed even though she wasn't the one who had been cheated on. "Are you…sure?"

"He was with another woman, Seras!" Her master growled between gritted teeth. He still wouldn't look at her, making her feel as if he felt as like he cheated on her. But why would he feel that way? He didn't acknowledge her as her mate. All they really did was kiss, but that didn't mean they were a couple or even lovers. So, why would he feel hurt and ashamed of what his doppelgänger did?

"There are an infinite number of dimensions, Alucard!" Seras exclaimed, boldly using his name without her even realizing it. But he did. His drew his head back to look at her. There were tears there in her eyes and he felt wounded. He never meant to hurt his Draculina. He knew he wasn't the one who cheated, but he still felt as if he did. He still felt as if he betrayed his mate. "There's a possibility that you or he or whoever has more than one mate like me! Maybe she was his mate!" Alucard scoffed at her naivety and dropped his gaze once more.

"She wasn't his mate, Seras." The elder vampire (😍) responded, earning her attention. The little vampire went silent as she stared up at him (😍) in disappointment. He (😍) shook his (😍) head while a deep frown formed on his (😍) face. "We would have known if she was or not because we would have been drawn to her, but we weren't. She wasn't his mate, meaning he was cheating on Ser-" This time feeling shame, he (😍) looked away from her too. Seras used the palm of her hand to wipe the moisture from her eyes.

"Why would he do that?" She whispered, sounding so very heartbroken. She felt awful thinking it, but she couldn't help wondering if her Alucard and/or Sebastian would ever cheat on her, that is, if they ever do decide to mate with her.

"It's like you said, Seras. There are an infinite number of dimensions. In more than one of them, there will be a disloyal Alucard, a disloyal Sebastian, and even a disloyal Seras." Alucard whispered to her after he finally found the courage to look at her again. His Draculina stilled and her face went pale. Was she disloyal? Here she was chasing after two men. She was either cheating on Alucard with Sebastian or she was cheating on Sebastian with Alucard. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach and she had to lower her gaze to stare at the ground.

"I wouldn't consider it a disloyalty if they were both made to be your mates, Seras." Alucard (😍) whispered, knowing exactly what his (😍) little mate was thinking. When his (😍) mate was alive, she (😍) feared the exact same thing. "And Michaelis and I were in complete agreeance of sharing you because neither of us wanted to be the one to lose you." In need to comfort her, Sebastian (😍) went to wrap his (😍) arm around her shoulder, but paused when her master cupped her face. Seras' eyes flickered upwards to stare at him. There was a frown on his face, but his eyes soothed her some. His thumb gently brushes over her cheek to wipe away her tears. She smiled lightly at his tender gesture before closing her eyes and leaning into his big hand. His eyes flickered about her face as he vowed something to himself. If he ever made Seras his, he would never so much as look at another woman. Seras was his and he was hers. From the corner of his eye he saw movement. The three males and little vampire glanced over curiously to find Sebastian approaching them with a strange look on his face. He seemed kind of pale, but yet his eyes were glazed over. He looked at each of them carefully and with each step he seemed to get stiffer.

"When did you two get here?" He asked as he joined their little group. He glanced down at Seras curiously to see that there were tears in her eyes. Had she been crying? Alucard slipped his hand from her warm cheek to face the demon.

"Where have you been?" The elder vampire asked curiously, wondering where he'd been this entire time.

"Nothing," Sebastian answered instantly, but then shook his head at his own stupidity. "Nowhere," He again shook his head. Each of them knew that he was hiding something, but they didn't know what. "The manor, I went to go speak to her doppelgänger about your whereabouts."

"She wouldn't have known the truth." Alucard (😍) grumbled under his (😍) breath.

"Really?" Sebastian (😍) purred with a small smirk as he (😍) stared at the other demon.

"When did you get here?" Sebastian asked again as he looked back at Alucard. But the elder vampire was ever so silent as he just stared at him with an accusing eye.

"I'm getting the feeling that you and Seras didn't do much talking." The demon (😍) chuckled.

"I'm getting that vibe as well." Alucard added.

"My intentions were to get information out of her, but her intentions were different." Sebastian instantly defended himself as he gestured towards the manor.

"You've been in there having sex with my doppelgänger this entire time?" Seras asked with an arched brow and she folded her arms over her chest. She didn't appear to be judging him or even to be frustrated, she just looked mildly surprised that he had been fucking around instead of doing what he was supposed to. Sebastian went silent as he looked at her.

"Well…we weren't…fucking." He muttered. Her eyes instinctively flickered down at his pants before looking him in the eye again.

"She gave you oral?!" She exclaimed. Before he could answer, she shoved him hard in the shoulder. "I don't fucking understand you, Sebastian! You are such a confusing man!" She screamed as she hit his shoulder harder. Her eyes were burning with fury and her teeth had lengthened in her mouth. She looked like a woman who shouldn't be fucked with and all her anger was directed towards him at the moment, but he showed no fear, only lust. "One minute you don't want me, the next you're kissing me and telling me how thankful you are that I'm not dead, and then you go back to finding me repulsive! But you never seem to have any problem getting fucking blowjobs from any of my fucking doppelgängers!" She pushed him so hard with strength he didn't even know she had that he actually stumbled back as he lost his footing. "What. The. Fuck. Sebastian!" She shouted, with each word she hit him hard in the shoulder or chest before slapping him hard across the face. His head snapped to the side. "WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?!"

"Seras," Sebastian (😍) whispered as he (😍) gingerly wrapped his (😍) fingers around her arm to prevent her from hitting the other male again. But the little vampire was seething. She glowered at Michaelis with such hatred in her eyes while warm blood tears streaked down her face.

"Seras," Alucard tried calming her some as grabbed her by her other arm. "You're a little emotional at the moment. Stop now," He ordered her softly.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Seras." Sebastian whispered, earning all of their attention. The demon slowly turned his head to look back at her with a dark look in his eyes. They knew he was about to make the situation a whole lot worse and they knew they weren't going to be able to stop anything of what the two will say to each other. "You've been with far more of our doppelgängers. You've allowed them to touch you, kiss you, go down on you, and I bet more than one has defiled that mouth of yours. Before long you'll be letting them fuck you in every damn position known to man. And you stand here and judge me for succumbing to one out of the dozens of doppelgängers we have come across? And you are so bold as to stand there hitting and yelling at me for being indecent? It's like pot calling the kettle black."

"Unlike you, I know what I want, Sebastian." Seras responded. "I have told you and Alucard so many fucking times my true feelings and what I believe. You both chose to ignore it and deny me over and over again. So, yes, I relinquished all of my fucking feelings, all the pent up anger and need, and spent time with your doppelgängers, like some fucking slut! But…I don't regret it because I felt good doing it. I felt whole when being with my mates, the men that I love. You can only imagine how much it fucking hurts when you're denied by the men you love only to find out that they would rather be with your doppelgänger than you." Her bottom lip trembled as she glared at him. "So don't stand there and act like I never gave you a fucking chance, Sebastian. I gave you so many fucking chances to come forth with your feelings or to at least become your lover, but you chose to treat me like shit instead." She shook her head at him. "I don't understand you, Sebastian. Why do you act like I matter to you one minute, but then you treat me so differently the next?" All she could think about in that moment was when they were all in danger, just after the crazed Draculina (II) had tried burning her to a crisp. Sebastian had come to her aid, had wrapped his arms around her body, and used himself as a shield to protect her from the fire. He had stared down at her so lovingly and had kissed her passionately because he thought that they might die in that dimension. He had begged of her to not die on him. She had seen the fear clear as day in his eyes. She knew that she mattered to him, that he might actually love her, but he seemed too afraid to actually admit that to her. Why? Why would he rather hurt her over and over again? Why couldn't he just love her like he wanted, like she wanted? When that thought formed, more tears streamed down her face and blinded her. She looked away from him, too hurt to look him in the eye anymore, especially when he couldn't give her an answer. "I want to go," She whispered to her master. "Can we please go?"

Even though she had looked away, Sebastian hadn't. He continued to stare down into her tearstained face. He knew he was the cause of those tears and even though he felt bad, he tried not to. He tried to convince himself that she was the one being ridiculous. He tried so very hard to be angry with her. But all he could taste was bitter disappointment in himself. He dropped his gaze and clenched his jaw. He could feel the other males giving him a dark look, but he didn't acknowledge them. All he could truly focus on was the scent of his mate's tears. Sebastian's eyes widened and he clenched his fists tightly when he realized he had referred to her as his mate unconsciously. He still refused to believe that she was meant to be his mate, his princess, his damn bride, but yet, he had used that specific term when referring to her. Why?! He dug his nails painfully into the palm of his hands while his fists shook in fury.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening,**

 **OMFG I FINALLY HAVE A CHAPTER OUT FOR THIS STORY AND I AM SO HAPPY! For the longest time I was stuck on this damn fic. You guys do not realize how happy I am that I finally updated this story. I have missed writing this fic so much. I have also started writing a chapter for "Mine", but it's still in progress. Hopefully I'll be updating it soon. Unfortunately, since I've been writing nonstop for this fic and "Mine", I have only written a little for "I Spy" and "A Little Mistake, A Big Change". I don't know when chapters will be out for them. I don't think they'll be ready for Tuesday. But I'm hoping I get a free pass since I finally updated this story lol.**

 **I don't know how much I'll be able to write this week. Classes have started back up for me, plus my birthday is in a few days, so finding time to write will be a bit of an issue.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. There might be a few mistakes since I was so excited to post it that I didn't look it over.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Chapter Ten**

Even though she had stopped crying it was still very clear to all of them that Seras was still beyond mad with Sebastian. Her lips were in a thin line, her arms were crossed tightly over her chest, and she kept her gaze glued elsewhere, purposely keeping her back to the demon. That was the coldest shoulder he was ever given and it hurt. He didn't understand why he wanted to fix things between them why, why it hurt so badly just knowing how disappointed she was in him. He just wanted things to go back to normal with them. But why was that need so strong in him? Why did he even care? He knew that he shouldn't, but he did and that only pissed him off further. Since that pissed him, he attempted to give her the cold shoulder right back even though it was evident that she wasn't paying attention to him and wasn't aware that he was being just as cruel as her.

"Are you giving her the cold shoulder too?" Sebastian (😍) asked with an arched brow at he (😍) stared at his (😍) doppelgänger. Michaelis glanced at him (😍) from the corner of his eye.

"Why should it matter to you? It's obviously not bothering her." He growled her way. Her lips only got tighter when hearing this and she breathed deeply through her nose to show her annoyance.

"Is it at all clear to you that you're acting like a child?" Alucard (😍) questioned him.

"I'm the one acting like a child? She's the one who just threw a tantrum and is now pouting like a toddler." Sebastian corrected him (😍) as he pointed an accusing finger at the Draculina. "You are such a child, Seras! You can't always get what you want! And you can't throw a tantrum every time someone tells you no, you spoiled little brat!" Her eyes burned with fury, but she continued to ignore him.

"You're the only one throwing a tantrum at the moment." The elder vampire intervened while he glowered at the demon for hurting his Childe. "And my Draculina is quite right, you are more than confusing, Michaelis. You've made it clear that you don't want her. You've shouted it at her, at me, and everyone else who would listen that you don't want her. But yet, you've fooled around with her doppelgängers and have even led Seras on that you might have developed feelings for her."

"When?!" Michaelis snarled. The demon's eyes were simmering and his teeth had sharpened at some point, depicting his wrath and that he was going to start transforming into his true form if they continued pissing him off.

"When she nearly died," Alucard reminded her. "When she scared you half to death, making you believe that she was going to be killed. You kissed her and begged her to stay alive. You even bowed to her…"

"Out of respect!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Just because I respect the tart doesn't mean I love her or wish to be her mate! And I just can't understand why she or even you can't get that through your thick skulls!" Alucard's gaze hardened.

"Now you're lying, Michaelis." The elder vampire spoke up. "You told me in private that you loved Seras. In your exact words you said, "I loathe you for making me love you". _You_ told her that just before _you_ molested her in her sleep." The air became quiet around them after that. Sebastian's eyes simmered back down as a look of shock crossed over his face. Slowly, his eyes flickered to Seras to see how she was taking this bit of information. She was equally shocked as, if not more than Sebastian. Her eyes were wide and her arms slowly fell to hang by her sides. So many feelings were swarming in her eyes right then. She looked repulsed, hurt, sad, angry, confused, amazed, and maybe even a little satisfied. The small blonde turned to look up at the demon in bewilderment. She just stood there then and studied him as if she was seeing him for the very first time. Her eyes went up and down his body multiple times, like she was searching for something but wasn't finding it. And he stared right back. His eyes did the same thing and looked her over. He was somewhat relieved that she wasn't mad with him or that she wasn't hitting and yelling at him worse than before. What was going through that head of hers though? How did she truly feel after learning that about him? After finally finding out that he did truly love her?

"You told Alucard that you loved me?" Seras asked him directly. Her brows were furrowed and she looked all the more confused, like she just didn't believe anything of what they were telling her.

"I told you that…I love you." Sebastian corrected her. He cupped his forehead and gave a deep sigh. He couldn't believe the mess that he was in. Alucard was supposed to keep that information between the two of them. Why did he blab it to her? "You were unconscious at the time."

"And…you…molested me…while I was _unconscious_?" She went on with her questions. "Why?" She just couldn't understand why he didn't want to be with her while she was conscious. Why did he only fancy her when she was asleep and vulnerable? She shuddered from the thought and wrapped her arms around her body protectively. The only answer she could come up with is that he didn't want her to witness his lust for her or that he had any sort of feelings for her. If he had feelings for her, how could he just stand there and hurt her over and over again? Didn't it hurt him at all seeing how badly he was hurting her? Why was he like this? Why was he so stubborn and against the thought of taking her as a mate? He said that he loved her, so then why was he still refusing to mate with her? It just didn't make any sense to her.

"It was after we pulled you from the ocean." Alucard explained to her. "You were cold and aching. He thought it would help warm you up and take away some of that pain. But it didn't work." Seras' eyes flickered upwards to stare at her master curiously. Why didn't it work? The elder vampire grinned at her then. "He came too early. It appeared he was only seeking pleasure for himself."

"That's not true!" Sebastian hissed. "I may have come early, but what I was doing was truly for her sake. I was trying to relieve you of your pain, Seras. You were shivering and so very uncomfortable. I just wanted to help you." Seras could only stare at him dumbfounded. She didn't know how to feel. Should she be repulsed or touched by what he did to her? He came early because taking her was exciting to him, maybe he even enjoyed that she was unconscious while he did it. But he said the reason he even did it was because he was just trying to help her. Was that true? How often did Sebastian lie to her? Has he ever lied to her? Her eyes flickered between the demon and her master. She was unsure what to say and even if she did know what to say her voice was lost at the moment. She was just speechless. Looking away from them and instead focusing on the ground, she did find her voice and finally spoke.

"I still don't understand." Seras whispered. "If you care about me, if you love me, Sebastian, then…why are you so repulsed by the thought of mating with me?" His hand slipped from his face so he could fully look at her. He stared at her for a long moment, not wishing to hurt her, but the truth needed to come out despite him telling her this over and over again.

"I don't wish to be mated and I certainly don't wish to be mated with you." He told her outright. He saw something shatter in her eyes, he could see her heart breaking and that caused for his own heart to break.

"You could have just left it at that you don't wish to mate." Alucard intervened, but he was ignored.

"What's wrong with me?" Seras asked him. "Why is it such a dreadful thought to you to be mated to me?" He could see the anger rising in her eyes again. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Exactly," Sebastian answered with a nod. His look hardened, her wrath was feeding his all over again. Honestly, it was an endless loop between them. They were driving each other crazy going back and forth from hating to loving one another, from hurting to yelling at each other. When will it end? Will she always drive him this crazy? "I am the Prince of Hell, Seras. I am a very powerful demon. And you? You were barely turned two months ago. You're such a young vampire that still has no idea what kind of power she's truly capable of. You're dense and so damn foolish. And I'm supposed to mate with someone _like_ you?" He lightly shook his head at her. "I will admit that I do love you, but I would _never_ mate with you, and I'm sorry if that hurts you."

"I can't believe that I ever wanted to mate with you." Seras responded. Sebastian (😍) jolted from her sudden words while she looked at the other male in utter hate.

"Excuse me?" The demon (😍) questioned her.

"Not you," She assured him (😍). She then pointed a finger at the Sebastian in front of her. "Him," She glowered at him. "You are such a fucking jerk, Sebastian. And I'm sorry that you love me because it must suck loving someone that absolutely hates you. I would know; I'm an expert at loving someone who hated me for so damn long."

"I never hated you, Seras." Sebastian corrected her.

"Then you have a funny way of showing your love for someone, Sebastian." Seras growled. His look darkened while he narrowed them on her dangerously.

"You're such an imbecile," He muttered under his breath. "I'm a demon, you daft girl. You're the first person I have _ever_ loved. Of course I wouldn't know how to properly express it."

"How long is this fight going to go on for?" Alucard (😍) asked as he (😍) lazily leaned back against a tree and folded his (😍) arms.

"Don't worry, I am completely finished talking with _him_." She responded, spitting out the word 'him' like it was poison on her tongue. Afterwards, she walked right over to her master to latch on to his coat sleeve. Once everyone was touching, the elder vampire pressed that little button. Barely a second later, all five of them found themselves standing in the dark corridors of that manor that they have grown so familiar with. This dimension gave them quite the strange sensation. There was a source of power surrounding them that was quite different. It was strong, but it wasn't threatening. Unexpectedly, a tendril wrapped around Seras' ankle. The small blonde shrieked when she was pulled to the ground sharply and then dragged down the corridor quite fast.

"Stop!" Seras shrilled in pure annoyance of this bullshit of constantly getting attacked and kidnapped. A strong black wall formed, stopping the tendril from pulling her any further down the corridor. The little vampire's eyes were flaring brightly in the dark and her sharp teeth were gritted. She didn't know how she had managed to summon that wall, but had all been pure instinct and it had worked beautifully. With her free leg, she stomped her foot against the wall and pushed against it in hopes to get out of the tendril's extremely tight grasp. Somewhere in the manor there was a ferocious snarl from two monsters. The ground shook and the tendril pulled on her leg even harder, trying to break through her wall and drag her god knows where. But her wall remained strong. Her fingers struggled to get the tendril loose, but nothing was working. The tendril refused to release her.

"Just relax," Alucard told her calmly as he approached her from behind. He knelt down beside her and was about to help her out of the tendril but something else unexpected happened. Tendrils fazed through the floor beneath her and started wrapping around her arms, waist, and throat. Then, almost aggressively, they pulled all at once and fazed the Draculina through the floor.

"Alucard!" Seras shrieked in surprise. Alucard immediately grabbed her by the wrist. Another snarl broke through the shaking manor and the tendrils pulled on her even harder. Only her hand was visible, but her master did his best to try and pull her back up, but he failed. He lost his grip and she fazed through the rest of the way.

"Damn it!" Alucard snarled in fury. The manor stopped shaking and became ever so silent.

"Let's go before she gets into any more trouble." The elder vampire (😍) spoke up. All four males were then fazing through the floor to get to the room below them. They came to a master bedroom. It was cold, dark, and quite big. The only real noticeable thing was a giant king size bed. In that bed were multiple people. On the far end to the left side was an unconscious Seras (II). Her (II) hair was longer than their Seras' and she (II) was cladded in a torn leather outfit. From the color in her (II) face, she (II) appeared human. Next to her (II) on the bed was truly an astounding sight. Seras lied there so stiffly while two loving monsters (II) nuzzled her. The two monsters, Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II), were in their (II) true forms. The elder vampire (II) was bound in a leather strait jacket, his (II) hair was so long that it went past his (II) waist, and he (II) made these animalistic snarling and purring sounds.

Sebastian (II) was in a tight black latex outfit, quite skin fitting. His (II) talons were black and sharp to the point. He (II) wore stiletto boots and there was a simmering black aura surrounding his (II) entire form. The monsters (II) restrained Seras to the bed while they (II) purred and nuzzled her throat, chest, and face. Alucard (II) was gingerly rubbing up against her thigh like he (II) was a love sick little puppy. Seras calmly remained there, absolutely speechless but also looking somewhat terrified. This was the first time she had seen either Alucard or Sebastian in his true form. Whenever she moved the slightest, showing tempts of escape, one of the two males (II) would give a low warning growl and his (II) fingers would tighten around her wrist making her wince. Alucard was thankful to see that the monsters (II) weren't harming her and were just seeking attention. But he knew getting out of there was going to be exceedingly difficult because it appeared they (II) were extremely possessive of their (II) mate.

"Let. Me. Go." Seras said in a stern voice. Since kidnapping her, neither of them (II) had spoken a word to her. They've (II) only made these animal sounds, making her believe that they (II) were more beast than human. The monsters (II) stared down at her with a loving look in their (II) eyes. They (II) heard her words, but didn't respond and certainly didn't obey. Their (II) mate was asleep after they (II) tired her (II) out from playing with her (II) all day and all night. Then this little mate here appeared and now they (II) wanted to play with her. Alucard (II) purred deeper while he (II) thrusted down harder against her thigh. Seras' eyes flickered over to her master's. "Help," She begged softly. The monsters (II) didn't appear to mind the other males' presence. Just as long as the males didn't try taking what was theirs (II) that is. Sebastian (II) straddled her leg while he (II) reached down with a clawed hand and cupped her womanhood. Seras jumped when he (II) started massaging her clit through the material of her pants and humping her leg.

Alucard had no idea what to do or how to help her. He stood there and watched as they (II) touched and grinded against her like animals. His eyes then flickered over to the unconscious Seras (II). Perhaps she (II) could help. The elder vampire moved across the room and walked around the bed. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) slowed their (II) movements as they (II) shifted their (II) heads to watch the other vampire carefully. And the second this other vampire came up to their (II) unconscious bride (II) and lifted her (II) up bridal style into his arms, they (II) went feral. The males (II) stopped thrusting against the female as they (II) unhinged their (II) jaws to show off their (II) sharp incisors and give a loud, horrific snarl sound. Tendrils seeped from the walls and floor to wrap around their (II) bride's unconscious body. They (II) continued snarling and glowering at the other male before they (II) started grinding against Seras' legs harder and faster than before. Another tendril formed from the sheets on the bed and crept towards the little vampire they (II) had in their (II) grasps. The thick tendril fazed through her pants and started fucking her relatively hard.

Seras threw back her head and screamed. This seemed to have bothered the monsters (II). They (II) winced and a shimmer of regret appeared in their (II) eyes. Taking her virginity in consideration, the tendril slowed to a gentle pace and lost some of its girth. To soothe her of her pain, Sebastian (II) rubbed her clit through her pants. But they (II) never took their (II) eyes off of Alucard or their (II) unconscious bride. The elder vampire stared at his Childe as she was being violated by those monsters (II). She didn't appear to be traumatized; not yet at least. He had to wonder if she was silently enjoying what they (II) were doing to her. Did she like their (II) monstrous sides? It baffled and amazed him, but he still needed to help her out of this. Looking down at the unconscious Seras (II) in his arms, he gently shook her (II) in hope to wake her (II).

"Seras," He called for her (II). The monsters (II) snarled at him again when he started shaking their (II) bride. Their (II) tendrils pulled at her (II) body, not caring if that would lead to her (II) falling on the floor. They (II) just wanted her (II) out of that other male's arms. The tendrils continued to pull on her (II) unconscious body, but the male's grip on her (II) was tight; he refused to let her (II) go; that is, not until they (II) let his bride go. "Seras," He called for her (II) a little louder. The little human (II) finally cracked open her (II) eyes. She (II) looked groggy as she (II) stared up at this version of Alucard she (II) wasn't at all familiar with. Her (II) brows eventually furrowed.

"Who…are you?" She (II) asked, not recognizing him since he looked drastically different from the monster (II) she (II) was used to seeing. Alucard then gestured his head at the monsters (II) on the bed.

"Could you perhaps aid us in retrieving our student back?" He asked of her (II). The girl (II) lazily shifted her (II) head to find her mates (II) on top of another woman, but not just any woman. It was a woman that looked exactly like her (II). She (II) had no idea what was going on or why she (II) was seeing double, but since meeting these monsters (II) a year ago, things in her (II) life just wasn't normal and she (II) accepted that. Seras (II) pushed out of Alucard's arms, the tendrils helping by pulling her (II) out of them.

"What are you boys doing?" She (II) questioned the monsters (II) who stared upon her (II) with loving eyes. They (II) purred louder when seeing that she (II) was up and coming towards them (II). "Let the girl go," She (II) ordered them (II) sternly as she (II) tangled her (II) fingers in Sebastian's (II) hair. The demon (II) lovingly leaned into her (II) touch and obediently stopped thrusting against the girl's leg. "Alucard," Seras (II) spoke when the elder vampire (II) continued grinding against the little vampire's leg. "Stop, let her go." Alucard (II) gave a soft whine, but stopped like he (II) was told, earning a bright smile from his (II) mate. The tendril evaporated from inside the little vampire who was panting and now a little needy after that violation. "Get off of her." The monsters (II) climbed off of the little vampire and out of bed to stand tall and proud beside their (II) mate. The males (II) wrapped their (II) arms around the small female (II). The elder vampire (II) nuzzled her throat while the demon (II) caressed his (II) hand over her (II) cheek and combed his (II) fingers through her (II) hair. She (II) merely beamed up at them (II), not at all startled by the monsters (II) that seemingly hold her (II) captive. Seras crawled out of the bed slowly and carefully, hoping to not draw the monsters' (II) attention. The males (II) glanced over at her anyway though and they (II) purred out to her. Instinctively, Sebastian (😍) grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her back to hide her behind him (😍), Alucard (😍), and Sebastian.

"You're not afraid of them?" Sebastian asked while he stared at her (II) in amazement. The little human (II) glanced over at him with a curious look in her (II) eyes. It was still so strange to her (II) to see sane and human like version of her (II) mates.

"No, why should I be?" Seras (II) asked. "They're not going to hurt me. They've never hurt me and I know that they never will. They're very loving." She (II) said with a smile.

"Why are you still human?" Alucard questioned while he looked her (II) over several times. She (II) glanced up at him. "They're your mates, aren't they? Why didn't they turn you?" A bashful smile spread across her (II) lips and she (II) merely shrugged.

"They're not really in the right state of mind." She (II) answered. "I don't know if they were ever like you guys who can think straight and control yourselves or if they have always been like this. But when they found me…let's just say that they got a little too excited."

"Do they ever talk to you?" Seras asked as she peeked between Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) to stare at her (II). The girl (II) frowned and she (II) shook her (II) head before she (II) looked back at her (II) beloved monsters (II).

"No," She (II) whispered. "But they understand me, and they…answer in their own ways. A simple purr or even a touch and I understand them, much like how they understand me." That smile returned to her (II) face.

"If they don't speak to you, then how did you know his name is Alucard?" Sebastian questioned her (II).

"Pardon?" The girl (II) asked as she (II) looked back at the demon.

"Earlier when you were telling them to get off Seras, you called him by his name." The demon reminded her. A blush appeared on the girl's (II) cheeks.

"I don't really know how to explain it." She (II) muttered. "But I…just…knew it." She (II) shrugged. "When looking at him that name just kept cycling in my head and when I spoke it, he responded to it."

"It's possible that he was speaking to you mentally. That could also explain how you understand them with simple purrs and touches." Alucard told her (II) while he studied the three of them (II).

"Anyway, I'm sorry they attacked her. They didn't mean any harm; they were just excited to see her." The little human (II) muttered while she (II) looked over at her (II) doppelgänger bashfully.

"It's okay," Seras murmured.

"It's not okay." Sebastian corrected her as he looked over his shoulder to glare at her. The little vampire looked up at him with an annoyed look. "They violated you!"

"So did you, but I'm not pressing charges or beating the shit out of you." Seras reminded him. Alucard snickered to himself from her comment as he walked back over to his group. "Besides, why would you care? I'm not your mate, remember?" She shoved into his face. The demon's eyes flared darkly and he gritted his teeth at the little vampire. Seras walked around Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) to once more stand beside her master. She smiled at her doppelgänger. "It truly is alright what happened. I'm not hurt." The little human (II) merely nodded her (II) head before the weird group disappeared from her (II) bedroom.

Alucard, Sebastian, and their doppelgängers (😍) appeared in wooded area without the little vampire. They had no idea where she was, but they could sense she was close to them, probably just half a mile away from them. But in which direction? Sebastian growled in frustration.

"I am tired of this nonsense and I am tired of her giving me lip!" The demon snarled. Michaelis (😍) scowled at him. Tired of hearing him ranting and raving about their (😍) mate, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) started walking in hope to find the Draculina. "She is driving me insane!" As they started walking, Sebastian glanced up at the elder vampire. "And what is suddenly with you and her? Do you love her now, Alucard? I thought you were against mating with her too." Alucard frowned when hearing this.

"Yes, I was against it." He admitted. "But after she nearly died, things became very clear to me. I think Seras is my mate. All I really know is that I can't live without her."

"You _think_?" The demon questioned with furrowed brows. "But you're not positive?" The elder vampire became silent. He stared at the ground and just thought it over, but Sebastian was never given an actual answer until minutes later.

"I am sure, like you Michaelis, that I love Seras. And I suppose you could say I had a revelation when she was in danger; that my mate was going to be taken from me, that she was going to die. But now, I'm back to being doubtful. For so long I was against the idea of mating with her that now I'm confused about what she truly is to me. What if I'm mistaken and she isn't my mate? I don't want to be mated to her only to find out later that I was wrong. And if I'm wrong and I mate with her, I could end up hurting her and I don't wish to hurt her. She's been hurt enough these last few weeks." Alucard then went unusually silent. "Weeks," He repeated. "I can't believe we've been at this for weeks. Do you think time is irrelevant while we're travelling through dimensions or has weeks passed by in our dimension as well?" That question was ignored as the demon stared up at him.

"I think it's about time I left off some steam." Sebastian spoke up. "I swear, if Seras gives me any more lip, I just might start physical fight with her and I don't wish to hurt her. And you, you need to figure out what she truly means to you." Alucard looked at Michaelis from the corner of his eye.

"What are insinuating?" He asked.

"Maybe it was about time we had some alone time with her doppelgänger." The demon suggested. Alucard glanced upwards at the night sky. That idea was very tempting. If he had sex with Seras' doppelgänger perhaps it would become clear to him what she truly means to him. Plus, he won't have to hurt the Draculina's feelings by building up any hopes or accidentally mating with her.

"But there are several issues to that. We have to get her doppelgänger alone and we need to find the time. What do we tell Seras or those other two imbeciles that are in love with her?" Alucard asked as he looked back at the demon.

"I don't think we should tell them anything. I think we should just go straight for her doppelgänger. And those three can wait for us. I'm sure they can find something to do. Perhaps Seras will go straight back to seducing them." Sebastian responded with fury in his eyes. It was more than clear to Alucard that the demon was depicting rage and jealousy, but Michaelis seemed to be oblivious to it. Finally the two came to a clearing. They currently were standing in a garden full of lovely, lively, and colorful flowers. Beyond those rows and rows of flowers was the manor that their doppelgängers lived in. In the garden picking fresh flowers for a vase was Seras' doppelgänger. They knew this because her eyes were blue instead of that permanent red that was forced upon Seras when she became her own vampire. Nobody else was insight. Their doppelgängers (😍) must have gone off to look for Seras and God knows where their Seras was. Perhaps she was off looking for them or maybe she was fooling around with those other two (😍). All they knew was that they were alone with her doppelgänger for now. Alucard and Sebastian trekked across the garden. The demon was rather cruel by stepping on some of the flowers she (II) had so carefully planted and tended to for the past three years. Sensing them, the little vampire (II) raised her (II) head to look at them curiously. A frown replaced her (II) smile when she (II) saw how aggressive the demon looked and how he rudely crushed her (II) flowers. What had gotten into them?

"I thought you guys were going out to feed." She (II) spoke while she (II) looked them over carefully. Her (II) eyes narrowed when the demon stepped on another one of her (II) flowers. Annoyance and anger filled her (II) eyes and she (II) glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop stepping on the flowers!"

"I wouldn't argue with him, dear. He's in a foul mood." Alucard advised her (II) truly concerned for her (II) safety. He was sure the demon would probably take his anger out on her (II) if one more person yelled at him. Her (II) eyes flickered back to her (II) destroyed flowers and she (II) grimaced.

"But he knows how much I love this garden. Why are you destroying my flowers, Sebastian?" Seras (II) whispered. She (II) then looked back at the approaching males. "Just because you're angry?" Her (II) eyes looked him over once again. "That's not like you."

"Perhaps that's because you don't truly know me, Seras." Sebastian hissed at her (II). His eyes flickered to a deep red, startling the girl (II). She (II) instinctively drew back away from them as they finally neared her (II). She (II) has never been afraid of her (II) mates, but they were acting differently and they truly were scaring her (II). Sebastian roughly grabbed her (II) by the wrist and sharply tugged on her (II) arm, forcing her (II) to follow him. Seras (II) unwillingly dropped the flowers she (II) had been collecting. Glancing over her (II) shoulder, she (II) witnessed Alucard carelessly stepping on them as he followed her (II) and the demon. She (II) swept her (II) head back around to look at the furious demon.

"Where are we going?" She (II) asked. It was clear to her (II) that he was taking her (II) to the manor, but what was he planning to do to her (II). "Are you mad at me, Sebastian? What's wrong with you guys? Please, talk to me!" She (II) begged of them, but they weren't giving her (II) answers. "You're scaring me, Sebastian!" The small blonde (II) cried out, but he didn't seem to care. The demon cruelly tightened his grasp her (II) wrist when he heard her (II) soft sobs. He was bothered by the sound and the smell of her (II) tears, but it also angered him. He wanted to stop feeling guilty for hurting Seras (II). He wanted her (II) to stop making him feel guilty for every little thing. He was going to enjoy his time with her (II) and release all of his anger in a healthy manner.

"Stop crying," Sebastian ordered her (II) in a snarl. The girl (II) jumped in surprise from the severity of his voice. Alucard, who was far more considerate and loving towards her (II) feelings, came up behind her (II) to wrap an arm around her (II) waist. Naturally, the girl (II) shifted her (II) head to gaze up at him curiously through salty tears. He gave her (II) such a loving look. He even leaned down and placed feather kisses all along her (II) face and kissed away her (II) tears. It made Seras (II) feel a little better, but she (II) was still somewhat terrified of the demon's anger towards her (II). What had happened? When they left her (II) they had been in such a good mood. Barely a minute later and they were back and taking her (II) aggressively into the manor.

"Don't be scared, Seras. We're not mad at you and we're not going to hurt you. We would never hurt you." Alucard promised her (II). Sniffing, Seras (II) forced herself (II) to calm down some.

"Why is Sebastian so mad? And where are we going?" The little vampire (II) asked, still looking a little worried.

"He's not mad, he's anxious, and we're taking you to the bedroom." The elder vampire answered her (II).

"So," Seras (II) drawled with furrowed brows while she (II) looked between him and Michaelis. "We're going to go…have sex?"

"Yes," Sebastian hissed with a glimmer of arousal in his eyes. For the first time in a while, a smirk cracked his face. He pulled her (II) into a spare bedroom.

"Why are we doing it in here?" Seras (II) questioned as Alucard closed the door halfway. Neither of them answered her (II). Instead, the demon swung her (II) around sharply so them came face to face, and then he was taking her (II) lips in a hard kiss. Her (II) eyes widened and she (II) immediately pulled away from him before slapping a hand over her (II) mouth in pure shock. The demon gave her (II) a malevolent look for denying him. His grip on her (II) arms tightened, but she (II) didn't really notice as she (II) stared up into his face. He looked like her (II) Sebastian, but something was telling her (II) that he wasn't really him. Slowly her (II) hand slipped from her (II) mouth so she (II) could utter these words. "Your kiss is different." For three years, her (II) Sebastian's kiss had always been the same: soft and passionate. This Sebastian before her (II), his kiss was cold and passionless, like she (II) was just some woman that he didn't truly love.

She (II) couldn't wrap her (II) head around it. He was clearly her (II) Sebastian but he was acting so differently. Why was he being so cruel? Why did he look at her (II) with such anger and like she (II) meant absolutely nothing to him? Was her (II) Sebastian falling out of love with her (II)? Tears stung her (II) eyes, but the demon still didn't show any compassion or love. He just cupped the back of her (II) head and forced her (II) into another cold kiss. Those lips were so unfamiliar to her (II) and it only made her (II) cry harder. Why did she (II) feel like she (II) was being violated by him? Seras (II) had always given herself (II) to her (II) mates and quite happily. She (II) had never shied away from them or was ever afraid. But, for the first time, she (II) was terrified of them both and couldn't stand their touch. She (II) wanted to run, but her (II) body and mind made her (II) stay because they were her (II) mates. Why would she (II) run from her (II) mates? Tears trailed down her (II) cheeks and she (II) sobbed softly between kisses. The demon paused as she (II) continued to cry. Those sounds pulled at his heartstrings, but it was also making him quite angry. He gritted his teeth. How was he supposed to have his way with her (II) if she (II) was going to bawl! This wasn't helping! While he did want to let off some steam through intimacy, he also wanted it to be with Seras (II) who was fully willing.

"Stop crying!" The demon snarled at her (II) again, but this only scared her (II) further. The little vampire (II) turned her (II) head away from his while more tears trailed down her (II) face. The look in Sebastian's eyes softened. "Seras," He whispered and tangled his fingers in her (II) hair. Seeing those tears; seeing the pain in her (II) eyes and hearing her (II) soft sobs help melt his anger away until he felt nothing but guilt. God damn it, why couldn't he stay angry? Why did he break whenever he hurt her (II)? He hated these emotions she (II) made him feel. His eyes flickered away from her (II) face so he could stare at the bed. "I'm sorry," He whispered to her (II). His voice was low and gentle, so different from the cold snarls he kept emitting whenever he spoke to her (II). Cautiously, Seras (II) turned her (II) head to look back at him curiously. The look in his eyes was gentler, soothing her (II) but only a little. "I'm sorry that I ruined your garden. I shouldn't have stomped on your flowers just because I was angry. It was rude. And I'm sorry for raising my voice and making you cry. I didn't want to make you cry. I hate seeing you cry." He whispered, but his eyes never met her (II) face or gaze. He was too ashamed to look at her (II) after the way he treated her (II); after making her (II) feel like he was violating her (II).

"I'm sorry for not loving you the way you should be loved." He went silent for several seconds before continuing. That pained look in his eyes worsened as something dawned on him. "I don't know how to love you without hurting you. I hurt you unintentionally, but sometimes…purposely because I'm infuriated. But…I'm not furious with you, even though sometimes you are a little daft and that gets frustrating." He sighed. "No," He whispered. Seras (II) stared up at him somewhat confused of what he was talking about. At first his apology made sense, but he was starting to lose her (II). "I'm mad at myself." He continued. "I'm agitated that I am capable of loving. I have gone for so long not being able to love that when I was finally capable of feeling it, it…bothered me. But it bothers me even more because I'm unintentionally mad at you. I'm mad at you because you were the one who made me feel this emotion that was supposed to be impossible for me to feel. However, I know that it's not truly your fault." Seras (II) just stared up at the rambling demon wondering what he was on about. She (II) was confused about what he was feeling. He kept saying that he wasn't mad at her (II) but with himself, but then he turns around and says that he is mad at her (II). What did she (II) do? Did he regret mating with her (II)? She (II) was so confused.

"Do…you…not love me anymore, Sebastian?" Seras (II) asked him in a whisper. The demon finally looked back at her (II) from the corner of his eye. He seemed a little annoyed that she (II) hadn't been following along with what he was telling her (II). Sighing, he turned his head to fully look at her (II).

"Seras, the problem is that I'm in love with you." He corrected her (II), but she (II) only looked all the more confused. He furrowed his brows at the irritating, daft girl (II). It was like talking to a wall at some points.

"Why…is that…a problem?" She (II) asked him hesitantly. "I love you and I don't see that as a problem."

"How would you view it then?" Sebastian asked her (II) curiously. The girl (II) gave him a soft smile and lightly shrugged her (II) shoulders.

"You act like loving someone is a curse. In my belief, loving someone and being loved in return is a cure. The person you love can bring you such happiness; they can take away all of your pain and sorrow. They bring you comfort and make you feel secure. I _love_ you, Sebastian. And I hope you never regret loving me." The Draculina (II) purred with a beautiful, warm smile. The demon stared into her (II) eyes purely mesmerized by that look she (II) was giving him. Subconsciously he brushed his fingers over her (II) cheek just because he wanted to feel her (II). In that one moment, he didn't regret loving her (II). That look in his eyes was starting to look awfully familiar to Seras (II). There was the Sebastian she (II) knew. Lovingly, the little vampire (II) stood up on her (II) tip toes, cupped his cheek, and kissed him softly on the mouth. This time he didn't ruin the kiss by making it cold or passionless. He just followed her (II) rhythm and kissed her (II) back gingerly. "That's better," She (II) giggled when their lips parted.

Seras (II) then got into the usual routine when she (II) was about to have sex with her (II) beloved mates. She (II) started unhooking her (II) pants while heading for the bed. Sebastian could only stand there and watch her (II) as she (II) removed her (II) clothes so casually in front of them. Of course, for her (II) she's (II) probably did this a million times with her (II) mates. But for them, this was the first time they were witnessing a Seras undressing to get ready to have sex with _them._ Admittedly, they were getting anxious. Their stomachs were wound tightly as they watched her (II). Her (II) pants slipped down to reveal her (II) panties and as she (II) stepped out of them she (II) worked on taking off her (II) shirt. It dawned on them right then how badly they wanted to fuck Seras. They couldn't wait to see and feel her (II) naked body, and they certainly couldn't wait to be buried deeply between those gorgeous thighs of hers (II). They were going to enjoy every second of this. And perhaps after they experience this with her (II) their lust for Seras will finally die down to nothing.

Seras (II) thoughtlessly dropped her (II) top down on the floor behind her (II) before she (II) glanced over at them. Her (II) flickered down their bodies quickly while she (II) silently wondered why they weren't getting undressed. But she (II) didn't linger long on the thought. Sometimes they just didn't get undressed when they were about to have sex because they didn't want the hassle of getting back dressed afterwards. Perhaps they wanted to go back out and feed since they obviously skipped that just to come back here and have sex with her (II). The Draculina (II) reached behind her (II) to unhook her (II) bra. Popping the two hooks out of place the bra came loose and she (II) pulled it off. The second her (II) breasts were bare she (II) was being tackled to the bed. The little vampire (II) squeaked as her (II) back met with the mattress and a heavy body was on top of hers (II). Sebastian gripped both of her (II) wrists in one of his big hands and easily pinned them over her (II) head to restrain her (II). The demon was then kissing her (II) while his other hand travelled slowly down her (II) body, familiarizing his self with her (II) curves.

Seras (II) naturally fell into the kiss. It was rough, but heated and sensual. It was a kiss that silently told her (II) how much he loved her (II) romantically and sexually. His hand caressed over her (II) bare thigh several times before he gripped it tightly and pulled it out so he could rest his body between her (II) legs. Instinctively, Seras (II) moaned and wrapped her (II) one free leg around his leg while he grinded his hard bulge against her (II) damp panties. The demon shifted his head to deep their kiss. His breathing got heavier and he moaned in her (II) mouth from the exhilarating feeling of rubbing up against her (II) once again. He forgot how much he missed it. He thrusted his hips sharply and grinded down hard, loving the feel of his cock throbbing against her (II) trembling womanhood. Of course, Alucard was quick to ruin that moment.

"Make sure you don't cum early this time." The elder vampire teased him with a chuckle. The demon ended the kiss just to give him a dark look over his shoulder. Seras (II) merely giggled and combed her (II) fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"That's never an issue I have to worry about." The girl (II) whispered. "Sebastian is quite good at making sure I come first before he does."

"Well, prepare yourself for disappointment." Alucard continued to tease. The demon's look only darkened.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Alucard, than watch us?" Michaelis questioned. The little vampire (II) furrowed her (II) brows as she (II) combed some strands out of his face.

"Why are you telling him to go away?" She (II) asked him. "Where is he supposed to go?" Sebastian looked back at her (II).

"You want him watching us while we have sex?" The demon questioned her (II). It was clearly a rhetorical question, but she (II) answered anyway.

"What's wrong with that?" She (II) asked with a shrug. "You watch when we have sex. What are you supposed to do? Go elsewhere and wait?" She (II) then glanced over at the elder vampire. "Do you want to join us, Alucard?" Both males' eyes instantly widened from that question.

"Join?" Alucard repeated as he stared at her (II) in disbelief. "In what way?" She (II) gave him an equally confused look. They were acting like they've never had sex with her (II) before. "Are you into double penetration?" It was her (II) turn for her (II) eyes to go wide, but instead, hers (II) looked like they were going to bulge out of her (II) head.

"Double penetration?!" The girl (II) repeated, sounding shocked. Alucard arched a brow.

"Double penetration," He agreed with a nod of his head. "Do you like two cocks at once? Maybe two in the vagina or even one anally whilst the other male…" He was interrupted when the girl (II) frantically shook her (II) head with a very pale face.

"Are you joking?" She (II) asked. "When have we ever done anal, Alucard? Or double penetration for that matter?" Of course he was unable to answer that question but he could guess from her (II) reaction that it was never.

"Then what were you talking about, Seras?" Sebastian asked her (II). "How can he join in?" Seras (II) looked between the two males. Three years of being mated to them and they've suddenly forgot their entire sex life with her (II)? What is with them today? The Draculina (II) sighed deeply as she (II) shrugged her (II) shoulders.

"Well, we could kiss or I could give him oral." She (II) answered casually, but for both males it was so unusual for them to see and hear Seras (II) say this. Their Seras was a total innocent; a virgin. Their Seras wouldn't have been able to stop herself from blushing and probably wouldn't have been able to get those words out fully. But this Seras (II) before them, her (II) face was still that normal paleness, the words came out beautifully, and she (II) didn't so much as flinch or showed hesitation when saying it. It was very unusual, but also highly arousing. That was something else that became clear to them. They wanted to hear their Seras say filthy things or, in other words, talk dirty to them. They wanted to see their Seras blush when she talked so innocently about giving them oral. They couldn't help but think back to when they were sucking on her flesh just before they made her come, and the way she was blushing hardcore from their mouths on her flesh. They wanted to see that beautiful little sex goddess again.

"Oral?" Alucard repeated. This time he arched a brow because he was intrigued. A grin split across his face while his cock begun to throb in his pants from the thought of her (II) hot mouth on his member. The little vampire (II) managed to show off her (II) fangs while giving a small sexy smirk.

"Yeah," She (II) purred softly. "Do you want me to give you head, _Master_?" She (II) breathed sexily.

"Is that a trick question, my dear?" The elder vampire snickered while he started unbuckling his pants. He walked around the bed to the other side so he was hovering right over her (II). Biting her (II) bottom lip, Seras (II) eagerly broke free from Sebastian's grip and turned over onto her (II) stomach. She (II) then propped up onto her (II) knees and waited anxiously for him to give her (II) what she (II) wanted. Alucard's grin widened. He teased her (II) a little by slowly pulling back the material of his pants before finally pulling out his hard cock. Seras (II) didn't waste any time. With a breathy moan, she (II) curled her (II) fingers around his cock, leaned in, and parted her (II) lips around his head. Alucard shuddered from the pleasant sensation. Her (II) mouth was warm and wet; he could truly it call it home for his cock. Fully being soothed by her (II) sucking and sexy moans, the elder vampire closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Seras," He breathed her (II) name as her (II) lips moved up and down his cock eagerly. Sebastian watched her (II) in an almost trance like state. All he could think about was that night when he and Alucard had spent a short amount of time with one of Seras' doppelgänger. His cock twitched when remembering how sated he had felt after she (II) gave him head. He wanted to fill a Seras' mouth with his cock again. He wanted to deep throat her and cum hard inside of her mouth. But what Seras did he want this from? A doppelgänger or _his_ Seras? His eyes burned a dark red and he licked over his lips. He knew exactly which Seras he wanted. He was going mad with desire and the mere thought of fucking his Seras' mouth. All he could think about was storming through this manor in search for her and what he would do when he found her. Probably grab her by the wrist, much like he did with this particular Seras (II), and then lead her away to a more private area where he'll do such foul things to her. Things that would make her blush but have her begging him for more. He would first defile her mouth and then take her virginity. God, how badly he wanted to hear her moan and scream as he fucked her. But he knew it would only ever be a fantasy. At the moment, his Seras despised him. Plus, if he were to fuck her, she would be back on the topic of them mating and he wasn't willing to get her started on that again.

No, he couldn't fuck his Seras. So instead he eyed her doppelgänger hungrily, knowing that he'll do everything he wanted to do with his Seras to her (II). Hurriedly, Sebastian ripped open her (II) panties down the back and tore them off of her (II) body. She (II) didn't seem to mind at all, especially since she (II) was so distracted taking in Alucard's cock. Her (II) lips were tight around the elder vampire's thick member. She (II) took him into her (II) mouth deeply, allowing him to violate her (II) throat. And it seemed like she (II) was good at it too. She (II) didn't squirm or panic whenever he entered her (II) throat. In fact, she (II) voluntarily did it to herself (II). The little vampire (II) bobbed her (II) head at a fast pace, coating his cock thickly in her (II) saliva and bringing him pure ecstasy. Sebastian cupped her (II) hips after he unbuckled his pants. He then positioned himself behind her (II). His cock nudged her (II) wet folds, daring to slip in and fuck her (II) raw. But she (II) was very welcoming to it. The girl (II) pushed back against his cock, impaling herself (II) on his shaft and allowing him entrance. She (II) gave a deep moan as he filled her (II).

Sebastian groaned from the sensation of finally knowing the feeling of what was like to be in this girl (II). But he had to grit his teeth and grip her (II) hips tightly when the feeling of wanting to cum right then and there snuck up on him. No! His eyes flared darkly while he tried getting back control of his body. His stomach and balls felt tight, his heart was racing, and he was having a hard time catching his breath and keeping back every little moan. He was so ready to cum just from being inside her (II). But after a long minute of trying to calm that excitement down, he pushed the need to cum deep down. Taking a deep, needed breath, the demon made a bold decision to move inside of her (II). He gingerly pulled back his hips and gave a shaky breath when her (II) tight walls slid over his cock. He closed his eyes and took more deep breaths. _God, he wanted to be buried inside of her (II)._ Before that thought even finished, he was thrusting his hips sharply to bury himself deep inside her (II) channel. He gritted his teeth with a snarl and dug his fingers into her (II) hips. At that point he knew he wanted more.

Without any more hesitation, the demon fucked the girl's (II) brains out. With every thrust Seras (II) gave a sharp whimper, but she (II) was so accepting towards his abuse. She (II) willing thrusted back to meet his cock, letting him drive in deep to hit her (II) cervix. Hearing the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the suction of his cock entering her (II) vagina, and her (II) sweet noises, Alucard glanced down to watch the show. And was it fantastic. Seras' (II) eyes were closed tightly and she (II) was sucking on him fiercely while she (II) was being fucked hard by the demon that had lost all control. Saliva dribbled down her (II) chin and her (II) fingers were wrapped tightly around the part of him she (II) wasn't sucking on. Sebastian's eyes would have been frightening to her (II) if she (II) was looking at him. His eyes were in thin slits and a deep, dark red. His teeth were sharp and gritted, and his nails were long and sharp as they dug into her (II) hips and made her (II) bleed. Grinning like the lunatic he was, Alucard fisted the girl's (II) hair and begun to fuck her (II) mouth hard; just as hard as the demon was fucking her (II) from behind.

The Draculina (II) instinctively reached out to grab the elder vampire's wrist tightly as she (II) was fucked both ways. Her (II) one free arm she (II) flung out to plant a hand on the mattress to keep her (II) support. Her (II) body was shaking, but she (II) was receiving such great pleasure. All thoughts had come to a halt and her (II) head was fuzzy. When was the last time they fucked her (II) like this? She (II) couldn't remember at the moment, but she (II) knew it had been a very long time. Such bliss was coming over both males. They were enjoying themselves greatly and even wanted more. Could she (II) give them more? How far was she (II) willing to go? How long could she (II) hold out before she (II) passes out on them? Alucard pushed her (II) head forward almost violently. His cock thrusted hard into her (II) mouth, forcing her (II) to stretch her (II) lips tight around him as he purposely fucked her (II) throat. His dripping, sensitive head would hit the back of her (II) throat every now and then causing her (II) to gag. But most of the time he was successful sliding it partially down her (II) hot throat. Sebastian's body was pressed up against hers (II) without an inch of space between them. His pelvis was crushed to her (II) ass while he gave such sharp thrusts of his hips. He was barely leaving her (II) channel, but was fucking her (II) hard and fast.

Her (II) hand shook as she (II) gripped Alucard's wrist even tighter. Her (II) scream was muffled when she (II) came hard. Her (II) walls tightened around the demon's cock and he was unable to hold back for any longer. Sebastian closed his eyes tightly when his cum gushed inside the small blonde (II). He wrapped his arms around her (II) stomach and crushed her (II) tighter to his body with soft snarls until every bit of cum spurted inside of her (II). At the same time, Alucard thrusted his hips forward while pulling her (II) close until her (II) forehead connected with his stomach. He then came hard inside of her (II) mouth. Most of his cum washed down her (II) throat, but as he pulled out, trickles of his cum gathered on her (II) tongue, leaving her (II) a taste of him. The elder vampire panted as his cock slipped out of her (II) slack mouth. He willingly released her (II) hair as he took a step or two back away from her (II). The girl (II) was panting out of breath too. But her (II) eyes remained closed and she (II) continued to shake from the intense fucking. When Sebastian finally broke from that haze of pleasure, he pulled his sensitive cock out of her (II) tight, wet channel. He hissed when he completely slipped out and was no longer comforted by her (II) snug walls. His cock was coated in a thick mixture her (II) juices and leftover cum.

Seras (II), tired from her (II) fucking, fell onto her (II) side with an exhausted sigh. The adorable creature (II) was curled up in a ball, being warmed by the sheets under her (II). Such a beautiful, lazy smile was on her (II) face and she (II) gave deep purrs, fully satisfied. But Alucard and Sebastian were nowhere near done with her (II). They were both staring at her (II) with such intensified hunger in their eyes. If anything, they wanted Seras more than ever right now. They needed to have her (II) again and again and again. They wanted to cum repeatedly and bring her (II) pleasure that would leave her (II) stupefied and immobile. If possible, their love for this little creature (II) has grown and the sexual desire was all the more stronger. All they could think about was how much they needed her (II). They wanted Seras.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Evening,**

 **YES! I've got another chapter out! I am so pumped and ready to finish this story! It only took me two fucking years! I have no idea how many chapters are left, but we are definitely nearing the end here, my friends. Maybe a majority of three chapters are left.**

 **Plus, in the last chapter Alucard was talking about how they've been travelling through dimensions for several weeks now, which is somewhat true. They've been travelling for a total of sixteen days thus far.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Seras wasn't at all shocked when she appeared alone outside in a garden. It was more than tiring of being split up from the group, but she was getting used to it. And, it wasn't really frightening anymore because she was a little bit stronger ever since she freed herself from Alucard's servitude. That thought brought a frown to her face. _She had unwillingly freed herself._ Seras corrected. But, no matter, she was freed and far more powerful than she was. Perhaps if she got into trouble, she would be able to handle it on her own or at least until help arrived. The little vampire paused when she heard movement. Looking up, she found her doppelgänger (II) crouched in front of some pretty blue flowers. She (II) picked them one by one and gathered them up all neatly into a small bouquet. There was such a bright smile on her (II) face as she (II) did this relaxing chore. Seras took a minute to look over the garden and see all the life in it. It was a shame she couldn't see it while the sun was out and the colors could pop out on her and make it look all the more vibrant. However, her new eyesight made it easier for her to see in the dark so most colors she was able to see as if it was light out.

Her eyes flickered back to her doppelgänger (II) to watch her (II) pick her (II) flowers. She didn't want to risk getting caught. She didn't know how this Seras (II) would react to seeing double or if she (II) was in anyway psychotic or a killer. So, the little vampire, without even thinking, fazed through the wall behind her to enter the manor. She appeared in a large, unused kitchen. Despite it being unused, it was very clean instead of being dusty or full of cobwebs like most vampire's kitchens would look like. She could only guess that Sebastian was anal on cleaning the kitchen like this and keeping it clean. While Seras would have probably cleaned the kitchen, regardless of her being a vampire and not using the kitchen, she wouldn't have kept it _this_ clean. It was practically sparkling. She could actually see her reflection in the tile floor which somewhat amazed her. Perhaps she was just easily impressed. Ignoring the cleanliness of the place, Seras' eyes wandered the room in search for something. She had no idea what she was looking for until her stomach growled. Her gaze lowered to look at her stomach thoughtfully. Hungry already? How long ago was it since she last ate? An hour or two? She supposed her body was still getting used to the fact of her no longer starving it.

The Draculina subconsciously licked over her lips from the thought of blood. Her throat burned lightly in response and her stomach growled again. Naturally, her eyes glowed ominously. That fear of drinking blood was most definitely gone now. All she could think about was satisfying her hunger. And perhaps this time she can do it without an audience. The last couple of times she couldn't really drink in peace because her male companions had always been watching her. Seras stepped further into the kitchen. Now, where would she find blood? Did they store it in a freezer like the Hellsing Organization does? She figured that Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) didn't like to have their (II) blood served to them (II) in a bag anymore and would most likely go out hunting to satisfy their (II) hunger. But that didn't mean their mate (II) was the same. She (II) could be very much uncomfortable hunting and killing humans just to feed herself (II). In that case, her mates (II) just might keep blood bags around just for her (II). To answer her question, Seras opened the walk-in freezer door and found racks full of blood bags. Seeing them, the little vampire couldn't help the smirk that wiped across her face.

Her stomach growled again at the sight of all that blood. But Seras didn't lose control. She calmly walked into that freezer and grabbed two bags. She won't be greedy by guzzling down as many bags as she could. She'll be sensible, attempt to stay under control, and drink two bags like civilized vampire. To further control herself, Seras closed the door behind her so she wouldn't be taunted by all that blood while she drinks her two bags. She didn't bother getting a glass or a bowl to make her feel a little more human. Instead, she sunk her fangs right into one of the bags and started sucking up the cold blood. Since her first taste of blood was hot, ancient blood, this cold blood was absolutely revolting. She grimaced at the taste, but drinking it did its magic and smothered that hunger she was having. The girl closed her eyes and sighed through her nose. But that sense of peace left when she couldn't suck up anymore blood. Cracking back open her eyes, she glanced down to see that she had pierced the bag to high and the blood was too low to get. Sighing, Seras had to tilt the bag and her head in an awkward position so gravity would pull the blood down towards her mouth. At least she now knew that for the next bag she'll have to sink her fangs a little lower, perhaps directly on the bottom.

The Draculina glanced to her left where there was a window that showcased the garden. She was unable to see her doppelgänger from where she was. She was unsure if the vampire (II) was just elsewhere in her (II) garden or if she (II) had returned to the manor. Her eyes lingered a little longer on the window, waiting breathlessly to see if anyone from her party will appear. Where were they? Was the Seras (II) in this dimension mated to Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II)? Should Seras be worried that her mentors could be miles away? They could be in another country for all she knew. The little vampire was totally unaware that she was no longer sucking up blood. The bag was empty but her fangs remained embedded in the foul tasting plastic while she just stared outside deep in her own thoughts. Eventually, nearly a minute later, Seras broke herself from those thoughts and drew her gaze away from the window. She removed the plastic from her mouth and licked over her lips but ended up shuddering from the lingering taste of plastic.

Instinctively, she stuck out her tongue in disgust while she desperately looked for the rubbish bin. Turning slightly to her right, she found the bin just a foot away and standing next to the island. Seras tossed away the nasty plastic before heading over to the sink. "No wonder why Alucard hates the blood bags." She muttered to herself while she turned on the faucet and quickly gathered some water into her hands. She knew she couldn't drink the water, but she most certainly used it to wash and rinse out her mouth with. She swished the cold water into her mouth several times. Slowly, the taste of plastic vanished. The water exited her mouth and washed (II) away in the sink. She turned the faucet off and used the back of her hand to wipe the water droplets off of her chin and lips. Seras was still a little hungry, but she wasn't looking forward to tasting that foul plastic again anytime soon. Next time she'll use a glass or bowl. But it made her wonder if the taste of the plastic mixed in with the blood. Would she still be left revolted and rinsing out her mouth by the end of it? How sickening. Glum and feeling somewhat nauseous now, Seras glanced down at her second blood bag with an almost defeated look in her eyes.

Why was there always something there stopping her from drinking the blood? She couldn't go back to starving herself. That was an utter nightmare and so painful. But she didn't want to get sick choking down these horrible blood bags. All she could think about were different solutions to her problems. Either she had to suck it up, no pun intended, or…she would have to start to hunt. But that was definitely a habit she couldn't get into, not right now at least. She was bound to the Hellsing Organization and she was positive drinking from humans was frowned upon and would even sentence her to death. But even if it was allowed, could she seriously do that? How often would she even have to go out to feed? Once every night or twice every week? Could she handle killing that many people just to feed her hunger? It seemed to entirely wrong and made her feel dirty. Just because the humans viewed her as a monster didn't mean she had to act like one. Hunting humans, though how tempting that sounded to her inner demon, was out completely. The only other way she could think of to sustain her hunger was to drink Alucard's blood again. She would have thought of Sebastian, but she was currently not on speaking terms with that infuriating demon. Just thinking about him made her scowl at the sink. "Stupid jerk," Seras grumbled under her breath. With a deep sigh, she grabbed her second blood bag from the counter before leaving the room.

She didn't know what to do or where to go. Did she wait here for her group? The little vampire walked aimlessly while she let her thoughts wander. She was in a foyer, but she didn't really pay it any mind. Her eyes shot in different directions, waiting impatiently for someone familiar to show. At this point she didn't even care if she met with anyone from that dimension. So far they (II) appeared peaceful, but, then again, looks can be deceiving.

 ** _Seras,_** A voice purred in her head. Seras jumped slightly from the familiarity of it.

 ** _Alucard?_** She responded. **_Wait, which Alucard?_**

 ** _The good one,_** He (😍) chuckled. She got an idea of which one she was talking to, but she wanted to be absolutely sure since it wasn't quite fair to her master to referred to as 'the bad one'. She didn't think her master was bad; it was just that damn demon that kept hurting her.

 ** _Which one?_** She asked bashfully.

 ** _Come now, darling. I think you know perfectly well who you're speaking with. Those men have hurt far too many times; they aren't good and they're especially not good for you._** Sebastian (😍) responded. The little vampire lowered her head while a deep frown formed on her lips. She knew he (😍) was right, but he (😍) was also wrong. Alucard and Sebastian treated her the way they did because they didn't understand their own feelings for her. And she only makes it worse by always referring to them as her mates, and it bothers them. Perhaps she was pushing this mate thing a little too far, though it hurt that they just couldn't accept her as their mate. Maybe she needed to take it slower with them. Maybe if she gave them time to think about it, they'll eventually come to accept it. Maybe, or at least she was hoping, they will wake up full understanding what she truly means to them and will want to be with her willingly. She could only hope. This made her smile. She'll stop pushing them to try and accept that she was their mate. But, she will continue to show her love for them and hope that they can at least return that love.

 ** _Seras?_** Sebastian (😍) was speaking again when she didn't respond to him (😍). Seras shook her head.

 ** _Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts._** She admitted sheepishly. **_What were you saying, Sebastian?_**

 ** _Where are you?_** The demon (😍) purred. Both he (😍) and Alucard (😍) were standing outside a partially closed door. Beyond that door was something truly astounding and would hurt their (😍) Seras. While they (😍) didn't wish to hurt her, they (😍) knew that if she saw this, she would come running in their (😍) arms which is exactly what they (😍) wanted. Such feral grins spread across their (😍) faces. All they (😍) needed to do was get her up here to witness this shocking turn of events.

 ** _I'm in the foyer. Where are you guys? Is my master and Sebastian with you?_** She asked.

 ** _We don't know where they are._** Alucard (😍) lied in a deep purr. Without him (😍) even being there, Seras could tell he (😍) had a giant grin on his (😍) face.

 ** _We're up on the second floor._** The demon (😍) answered. **_We were just looking at something rather interesting. Maybe you will interested also; come have a look, darling._** Her eyes flickered to the stairs.

 ** _Sure,_** Seras murmured hesitantly. She absently made her way towards the stairs, but her mind was only fixated on one thing: where were Alucard and Sebastian? **_How did you guys get split up? You should have appeared where they appeared._**

 ** _Oh,_** Sebastian (😍) started sounding so very amused. **_Sebastian stopped to rant and rave about your behavior. Alucard and I had no interest in staying and hearing about it, so we went off. I have no idea where your master or Michaelis is at the moment._** The little vampire's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Sebastian had been talking badly about her again? Every time she's willing to forgive him he has to be a total ass and fuck it all up.

 ** _What a jerk,_** Seras grumbled mainly to herself, but of course the other two (😍) heard. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) chuckled in agreeance.

 ** _He is an ass._** The elder vampire (😍) agreed with her, fully encouraging her hatred towards the demon.

 ** _Or, as our Seras used to like to say, he's an asshat._** Sebastian (😍) chuckled from the fond memory. Both males (😍) ended up smiling warmly from that term they (😍) haven't heard in year. Just as she was reaching the top step, Seras giggled in amusement from what the demon (😍) said.

 ** _Asshat?_** She repeated through her giggles. The elder vampire (😍) snickered in response.

 ** _Yes, whenever Alucard or I annoyed her or we got into a small fight, she would call us that._** Sebastian (😍) ended in a whisper. It was a moment of silence between them before he (😍) continued softly. **_I've missed you._** Those three little words slowly made the smile slip off of Seras' face. She knew how badly they (😍) missed their (😍) mate, and she also knew how badly they (😍) wanted to mate with her, but she felt like they (😍) saw her as a replacement. She didn't want to be somebody's replacement. She wanted to be viewed as her own person, despite them (😍) loving a version of her, her doppelgänger. That doppelgänger they (😍) had fallen in love with _wasn't_ her. She had no memories with either of them (😍). She wasn't a replacement and she just wanted her own love story; a fresh one where she wasn't starting where someone else ended. Her love story will have a beginning and an end; not a middle and an end. That wasn't fair to her.

 ** _I'm sorry, Sebastian._** Was all Seras was capable of saying at the moment though. Neither male (😍) responded. They (😍) quietly waited until she saw what they (😍) wanted her to see. As Seras was walking down that corridor, looking for half her party, she heard strange, but familiar noises. There was a squeaking sound. As she went further down the hall, those noises became louder. It was a squeaking of a bed, moaning, and snarling. A dark blush spread across the girl's face. Did her doppelgänger (II) come back in to have sex with her mates (II)? She neared a door that was open just about an inch. She had no intentions of looking, she didn't really want to look, but she couldn't help peeking as she was walking past the door. The small blonde only caught a glimpse inside of the room. From what she saw, a lot was going on in that room. All she really saw, or what she thought she saw, was an Alucard on one end and a Sebastian on another.

But Seras paused when something didn't quite sit right with her. Her brows furrowed. She saw a Sebastian clearly. His back was to her but he was wearing a black button up shirt and…had that been something red on his arm? Her Sebastian had a red band around his arm so she could distinguish him from the other male (😍). Slowly, Seras walked backwards to stand in front of the door. She wanted to be proved wrong, but looking back into the room she was only proved that she had been right. There were _her_ Alucard and Sebastian fucking the brains out of her doppelgänger (II). Once again, Seras was speechless. She could only stand there and watch with her mouth hanging open and pained look in her eyes. How could they do this to her? Both of them had told her countless of times that they didn't want to mate with her and that they pretty much wanted nothing to do with her. And yet, here they were fucking her doppelgänger.

 _Why?_ Why were they doing this to her? To purposely hurt her? What were they gaining from this? If they were lusting for her, why didn't they come to see her? Why was she different from any other Seras? She just didn't understand. They've accepted blowjobs from other versions of her, but whenever she even suggested becoming their lover or mate, they blew her off. Was she repulsive compared to her other doppelgängers? Why was she hated? Why did her doppelgängers, ones that already have mates, get all of their love and attention? It just wasn't fair. She couldn't bear to stand there for a second longer and watch this. She was getting sick to her stomach. Seras turned away from that door with her chest feeling tight. Her stomach felt like it had completely dropped, her heart was actually aching, and she was having trouble breathing at the moment. Tears burned at her eyes, but she didn't cry. She couldn't cry. She was just too shocked and in full disbelief. She was too hurt.

Seras left that doorway and started walking back down the corridor. She didn't care where she was going; she just needed to get away. Was she pathetic? She had to be pathetic for chasing after men who will never love her. It made her wonder why she has been fighting so damn hard for their approval and love. Why did she care about them when they've treated her so horribly? At the moment, Seras couldn't think anything positive thoughts about them. She couldn't remember a good time she had with them, despite her possessing quite a few of them. At the moment she was just sickened by them. She felt so stupid and small. How could she ever love them? How pathetic she was to try and convince them all this time that she was their mate. She was so fucking stupid. She didn't want to be their mates. They've hurt and betrayed her far too many times. Screw them. Her eyes burned such a dark red while her inner beast heaved with such rage. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly. The blood bag she had been holding burst and blood splattered everywhere. But she didn't care. She had half a mind to confront them. She wanted to storm back there, rip that little bitch (II) away from them, and then beat the fucking shit out of the both of them. She wanted them to feel the pain she was feeling at the moment. How dare they do this to her?!

The Draculina stopped at the bottom of the stairs to sit on the bottom step. Tears were running down her face and her lips trembled, but all she could feel was pure anger. Seras rubbed her hands over her face. She wiped away her tears and ran her hands down her face in hope to clear away the pain, but it didn't work. The tears came back and she continued to sit there hurt and angry. A hand landed on the top of her head. Gasping, Seras turned sharply to find Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) smiling so warmly down at her. The demon (😍) declined to her level and sat down on the bottom step with her. The little vampire lowered her head to look away from him (😍). She had such mixed feelings when it came to them (😍). She knew they (😍) wouldn't hurt her, but they (😍) still held the same faces as her master and Sebastian, so it was kind of hard not to be angry with them (😍) even though they've (😍) done nothing wrong.

"Why are you crying?" Sebastian (😍) asked her before he (😍) used his (😍) thumb to wipe the moisture away from under one of her eyes. Seras flinched away from his (😍) touch with a sniff.

"You guys made me go upstairs on purpose, didn't you?" The Draculina whispered. She hadn't thought about it until now. All they (😍) had told her was that they (😍) wanted to show her something interesting, but they (😍) hadn't said what. She was guessing she had found it. "You wanted me to see it."

"We just wanted you to be aware of what they were doing behind your back." Alucard (😍) confessed before he (😍) sat down beside her on the step. All the white in her eye was consumed by that deep, dark blood red color. She merely shook her head while blood tears trickled down her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." The little monster sobbed softly. "Screw them!" The males (😍) grinned in unison when hearing those words leave her lips. Alucard (😍) casually wrapped an arm around the Draculina and she naturally leaned in to it. The demon (😍) leaned in to kiss a single tear.

"I promise you'll never have to see them again." He (😍) whispered to her. Seras' head perked up when hearing this and she glanced at him (😍).

"What?" She whispered. What was he (😍) talking about?

"We'll take you far away from here." Alucard (😍) promised her. He (😍) placed a hand on the back of her head. Before she could even turn her head to look at him (😍), she was suddenly feeling very lightheaded.

"Al-u-" She muttered but didn't get his full name out. Darkness seeped into her vision and she blacked out.

Alucard and Sebastian had such a hard time pulling themselves away from Seras (II). Every time the sex came to an end they wanted to start another round with her (II). Surprisingly, the girl (II) wasn't tired at all. She (II) had her (II) arms wrapped tightly around Alucard's neck as he kissed her (II) throat and face. She (II) giggled at the ticklish feeling of his lips on her (II) skin. Spending this time with her (II), he was completely convinced that Seras was indeed his mate and he was beyond ecstatic. All he could think about was going to her and sweeping her off of her feet, kissing her, and telling her how much he loved her. He wondered what her response would be. She would probably be dumbfounded and wouldn't believe him at first. But he'll convince her with a searing kiss. The elder vampire grinned so widely at that idea and he kissed deeply into her doppelgänger's (II) throat. God, he loved Seras.

Much like Alucard, Sebastian was also convinced that Seras was his mate, but he still felt conflicted mating with her. He loved Seras dearly, but he has finally come to a conclusion of why he truly didn't want to mate with her. Having spent this time with this Seras (II), allowing his love to grow for her (II) and to experience true passion and intimacy with her (II), he realized that he didn't want to hurt Seras. If they were to mate she would never fully get the love that she deserved. He was a demon, he was cold and unloving. Well, actually, new to loving but knew nothing about it. And because he was a demon, he didn't want to be bound to her. He was meant to roam about forming contracts or just making others suffer. He was already bound to the Hellsing organization; he didn't need to be bound to her as well. If he was bound to her that meant he was bound to this human form, which he wasn't very fond of either. Seras would never accept him in his true form. She wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him, which would break his heart. Mating with Seras, though how nice that sounded, it came with too many problems for the both of them.

The demon stared at the giggling girl (II) with a loving, but hurt look in his eyes. He cautiously reached out a hand to caress his fingers down her (II) cheek. She (II) didn't seem to notice because the elder vampire continued to tickle her (II) with his lips and kisses. His soft smile widened for her (II). He wanted this Seras (II) to be his Seras so badly. He wanted to be spending that sort of time with her. But, if he finally showed her how much he cared for her, if he spent time like this with her, he would only be leading her on. She would become hopeful all over again that they will mate and he would have to hurt her. It will end in tears and he'll feel like a bastard for making his dear mate cry. Sebastian sighed through his nose and looked away from her (II) beautiful face as he imagined tears running down it. He then sat up in bed.

"We should probably get going." The demon reminded Alucard. The elder vampire pulled away from the girl's (II) tempting throat to glance over at him. Such a wide toothy grin spread across his face when he thought of finally embracing his dear Seras and professing his love for her. He couldn't wait to see the smile on her face and the love and adoration in her eyes. He released the little vampire (II) from his arms and sat up in bed. He first buckled his pants back up before climbing out of bed. Seras (II) sat up with such a bright, warm smile on her (II) face. She (II) didn't bother hiding her (II) gorgeous body behind a sheet. She (II) left herself (II) fully exposed to them, but they purposely kept their eyes off of her (II) because they knew if they looked at her (II) they will only be compelled to climb back into bed and take her (II) again.

"You guys are going to go feed now?" She (II) questioned. Supposedly, that's what her (II) real mates were doing, but she (II) was still mistaking this Alucard and Sebastian as her (II) mates.

"Yes," Sebastian lied to her (II) while he fixed his pants so he was decent. The girl (II) fell back onto the mattress.

"I'll wait right here then until you get back." She (II) breathed sexily. Alucard couldn't help but snicker at the thought of how confused her (II) mates were going to be when they (II) got home.

"We'll be back soon." The elder vampire purred, knowing her (II) mates should be home any second. That's fine. They'll leave, find their Seras and those idiots (😍), and then get out of here. Alucard and Sebastian left the room, both smirking and far more relaxed than they were before. The demon started making his way towards the stairway. He had no idea where Seras had run off to. Perhaps she and those morons (😍) were waiting out in the garden for them like last time. Alucard followed close behind, but he was a little more intelligent about finding her.

 ** _Seras,_** The elder vampire purred his mate's name. His eyes brightened in delight, even though he didn't get an answer from her. **_Where are you hiding?_** He knew his voice was capable of sending a pleasant shiver down his Draculina's spine, but he still didn't receive an answer from her. Before, he was able to sense that Seras was near, but now, he couldn't really sense her presence at all. Or any other presence but the doppelgänger's (II) upstairs for that matter. His brows furrowed and his grin shrunk a little. How peculiar. He followed Michaelis all the way outside and to the back where the garden was. But the garden was empty.

"Can you sense her?" Sebastian questioned with furrowed brows and a worried expression on his face. They stared out into the yard, waiting to sense the little vampire at any moment, but felt nothing but loneliness.

"No," Alucard answered a minute later. "She hasn't responded to me either."

"She's too far to contact." The demon noted out loud. "Could she be wandering the woods with those idiots?"

"Maybe," He muttered. "They couldn't have gone too far. They probably just wanted to stay out of sight in case our doppelgängers came back. Seras has been in enough trouble, so I suppose it was smart of them to get her away from the manor." But something didn't feel quite right to either male. When they first met those males (😍), they (😍) had tricked Alucard and Sebastian into travelling all the way to Germany just so they (😍) could steal Seras. And now, suddenly Seras and those two were gone without a trace? No, something definitely didn't feel right.

"Perhaps we are fools." Sebastian spoke up while a look of anger and disappointment flashed across his face. "Seras specifically told us that she would never wander too far from her doppelgänger because it would be impossible to locate her if she did." The elder vampire glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "We left Seras alone with them. We let our guard down and trusted them. How foolish of us."

"Damn it," Alucard hissed under his breath as he glanced back at the woods. He felt so entirely stupid for leaving his mate alone with people (😍) who have been trying for weeks to seduce and mate with her. What were they thinking leaving her alone with them (😍)?! "Where would they have gone with her?" The elder vampire raised his voice as his look hardened with rage.

"First, they probably would want to get her far away from us as possible so it would be hard to track them." Sebastian noted while he thought carefully about it. He attempted to put himself in their (😍) shoes, which were technically his shoes. In other words, what would he do if he was trying to kidnap the love of his life without alerting her mentors? The second a new thought him, dread filled his eyes. "I wouldn't want to risk getting caught. To make absolutely sure that Seras was mine, I would want to…" He cut off as his eyes widened. "I think they're going to the lab facility where we found the device, Alucard." Alucard turned his head sharply to look at him stunned.

"They're going to leave the dimension with her?!" The elder vampire questioned in disbelief. "What the hell is Seras thinking?!"

"I'm not so sure she's in on the plan." Sebastian muttered. "While she may be upset with me, she still has a fine relationship with you. She promised not to abandon you and she seemed very adamant to keep that promise. I don't think Seras would just leave like that. Not at least without saying something to us first. I think she was taken hostage."

"But there's no sign of a struggle." Alucard reminded him as he glanced behind him.

"That's probably because she's unconscious, which benefits us. Seras is the only one out of the three of them that knows where the lab facility is. Let's just hope they keep her unconscious long enough for us to be able to find her." The demon whispered.

Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were beyond elated as they (😍) jumped from building to building with their (😍) bride fast asleep in the elder vampire's (😍) arms. They (😍) knew for sure that they (😍) wanted to leave this dimension as fast as possible before her master catches on to her disappearance and starts searching for her. They (😍) didn't care where the device would take them (😍). They (😍) just needed to leave and they'll (😍) find and make a home with their (😍) bride. Such warm smiles crossed over their (😍) faces. They (😍) finally had their (😍) mate back after all these years; those long, painful years. They (😍) can mate with and love her all over again. They (😍) can fully appreciate her existence this time and keep her beyond safe so nothing bad ever happens to her again. Alucard (😍) came to a halt on top of a tall building. He (😍) was grinning ear to ear as he (😍) looked around cautiously before glancing down at his (😍) sleepy bride. His (😍) grin widened further and he (😍) chuckled to himself (😍). He (😍) leaned down to press his (😍) lips against the top of her head.

"Seras," He (😍) lovingly whispered her name to wake her from her deep sleep. On command, Seras' eyes fluttered open. They (😍) could see how tired and confused she was. The little vampire lifted her head to take in her surroundings before looking up at the vampire holding her.

"Alucard," She whispered. "Where are we?" Completely remembering that she had been sitting on the bottom step before blacking out the girl pushed out of his (😍) arms to stand on her own two feet. She spun in a small circle as she fully awaken and took in her surroundings further. They were standing on some tall building in the middle of London. She started to breathe heavily as panic settled in. Where were they?! "Where's Alucard and Sebastian?! Where have you taken me?!" Seras spun back around to look back at the grinning males (😍). "You put me to sleep on purpose! What have you guys done?!" Fury flared in her eyes, but they (😍) weren't alarmed or afraid of their (😍) mate. They (😍) only found her charming and adorable; nothing was capable of ruining their (😍) happiness at the moment.

"We know you're upset with us, Seras, but I think one day you'll thank us." Sebastian (😍) was speaking as he (😍) approached her to cup her cheek. But she immediately pushed away his (😍) hand and took several steps away from them (😍). "They've hurt you far too many times. You were unhappy with them and they were never going to truly love you like we love you."

"So you've kidnapped me?!" Seras asked. "I didn't want to be kidnapped!"

"You wanted to stay with them?" Alucard (😍) questioned with an arched brow. "We read your thoughts Seras; we know how much you hated them. You wanted nothing to do with them. You decided that you didn't want to mate with _them._ But we're not like them. Like Michaelis said, we can provide you with the happiness and love you want and deserve." Seras was at a loss of words while shame appeared in her eyes. Indeed she was furious with Alucard and Sebastian at the time and she decided not to mate with them, but they were still family to her and she still very much loved them both. She didn't want to be torn from their sides.

"Alucard," Seras whispered. Her eyes flickered between the two males (😍). It was clear to her how happy they (😍) were. She couldn't imagine how relieved they (😍) felt finally having their (😍) mate back. She loved them (😍), she did, but she couldn't be with them (😍). "I love you guys," She admitted to them (😍). "I love you both so much, but I don't want to be kidnapped. I want to go back to my master."

"But they'll hurt you again. Over and over again they'll break your heart and leave you in a puddle of tears. They don't love you, Seras." Sebastian reminded her. Something then dawned on her. Was it possible that she hurt Alucard and Sebastian long before they hurt her? From the get go, Seras had been fooling around with their doppelgängers. At first her master and Sebastian acted like they didn't care, but eventually it ate away at them and made them both insanely jealous. It drove them to the point of marking her with their bite marks and demanding her to promise to stay with them; don't abandon them. And even after seeing them fool around with her doppelgänger, after being hurt by them again, Seras still wanted to keep her promise.

"I've hurt them as much as they've hurt me, Sebastian." The little vampire whispered. She hung her head in shame. "Much like I've hurt you guys countless of times by rejecting you. I can be just as bad as them. But they're still my family, I still love them and I want to return to them." The smiles were gone from the males' (😍) faces.

"Don't be foolish," Sebastian (😍) responded, trying to keep himself (😍) snarling or yelling.

"You won't miss them, Seras. They weren't good for you. And one day, you'll realize that and be grateful for what we did. Now, just tell us where the lab facility is." Alucard (😍) demanded her. The stubborn girl shook her head.

"No," She answered with a defiant look in her eyes. They (😍) were becoming mad, but they (😍) couldn't be truly mad at her. Seras just didn't realize what they (😍) were trying to do for her. "Take me back to Alucard and Sebastian." She demanded of them (😍).

"Seras, we're _not_ taking you back there." The elder vampire (😍) tried to keep from growling at her. They (😍) see the fury rising in her magnificent eyes, but like them (😍), she tried to remain calm. She took a deep breath to help relax her a little.

"Please," She begged of them (😍) softly. "You guys will get what you want in the end, I promise. I promised you both that I would find a Seras that needed you guys, and I will find her. So, please, _please_ , take me back to Alucard and Sebastian." She pleaded with them (😍).

"Where's the lab facility, Seras?" Alucard (😍) ignored her altogether. Seras clenched her fists, but she still attempted to persuade them (😍).

"Let's go back to the manor." The little vampire continued to defy him (😍).

"We're not returning to the manor. Now, where is the lab, Seras?" The elder vampire (😍) asked through gritted teeth. The elder creatures (😍) and the Draculina stared at each other for a long while before she finally moved. Boldly, Seras leapt off the roof of that fifteen story building without so much as flinching. Gravity took her down and her instincts aided her so she landed safely on her feet in the streets below. The second she landed, the Draculina bolted. She ran, faster than a human ever ran, but she was still not faster than them (😍). Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) immediately chased after her.

 ** _Alucard!_** Seras called for her master, hoping he was near. Hopefully he noticed her absence and was searching for her! **_Alucard!_** She didn't get a response. The elder vampire (😍) caught up to her quickly and grabbed her tightly by the wrist. He (😍) flung her back so he (😍) could wrap his (😍) other arm around stomach to restrain her completely. But she continued to fight him (😍). She struggled in his (😍) grasp.

"Knock it off, Seras!" Alucard (😍) bared his (😍) fangs at the feisty Draculina and he (😍) gently shook her. "Why are you acting like this?! We're just trying to help you! You have always been so god damn stubborn!"

"I am not a replacement for your Seras!" The little vampire yelled. Instantly, something shattered in Alucard (😍) and Sebastian's (😍) eyes when she said that. They (😍) knew fully well that she could never be a replacement for their (😍) Seras; they (😍) weren't trying to replace their (😍) original Seras. They (😍) can't replace the memories that they (😍) had of their (😍) mate. They (😍) can't even replace those feelings for her (😍). But they (😍) _can_ love and be loved by Seras again, and that's all they (😍) truly wanted. They (😍) just wanted their (😍) mate.

"You don't wish to be a _'replacement'_ and yet, you're trying to hook us up with another Seras to be a _'replacement'_." Sebastian (😍) reminded her with a pained look in his (😍) eyes. "Don't be a hypocrite." He (😍) whispered.

"We could never replace _our_ Seras." Alucard (😍) corrected her. "You are a different version of Seras and we're fully aware of that, but we're still in love with you." The elder vampire (😍) lightly shook his (😍) head at her. "Don't ever disrespect our Seras again."

"I'm sorry," Seras whispered. "I know how much it hurts you both talking about her and that you want her back. But you're both acting like I am her; like she never died and that you can just sweep me off of my feet and take me for your own. I love you guys, you know that, but I am not your Seras. I don't have the memories she had or the feelings or the same experiences." Before she could continue, Alucard (😍) was speaking.

"We've told you before, we know you're not her, and we know that you could never truly replace her. And what you don't seem to understand is that we see you as you, not as her. We'll create our own memories and we'll share different experiences, and our feelings will grow at a different pace than it was for her." The elder vampire (😍) further explained to her in a more calming voice.

"I have an Alucard and Sebastian of my own and you're taking me away from them. The Seras I'll help you find will have lost both of her mates. She'll be in much pain as you guys and she'll need you both. Don't you want to help her?" Seras tried convincing them (😍).

"This Seras you keep bringing up most likely doesn't even exist." Sebastian (😍) responded. "If she does, we'll be searching forever for her."

"How do you know that?" The little vampire asked him (😍). "You don't know that. You're just allowing your fear to take over; you're letting your fear manipulate you into believing that you'll never find her." The demon (😍) took a breath to continue this conversation, but the elder vampire (😍) stopped him (😍) by holding up a hand.

"There's no point in arguing with her. I'm done with this conversation and I'm taking what is ours." Alucard (😍) whispered. Seras jolted in his (😍) arms and shifted her head to look at him (😍) from the corner of her eye.

"Alucard?!" The little vampire exclaimed softly as she gripped his (😍) arm tightly. "I don't want to go with you! Let me go!" She begun to struggle again in his (😍) grasp, but he (😍) easily kept her restrained to his (😍) body.

"Now, are you going to tell me where the lab is or are you going to continue fighting with me?" Alucard (😍) questioned her as he (😍) lowered his (😍) head closer towards hers. The Draculina didn't bother to answer him (😍). She moved her body wildly and even kicked to try and escape. She was smart enough to use her tendrils, but they were practically useless against them (😍) since they (😍) were prepared for her to use that tactic. Their (😍) powers made her tendrils limp and weak so she couldn't use them properly.

"Let go!" The little vampire whined when she started realizing that all of her struggling was pointless.

 ** _Alucard!_** Seras cried for her master while tears stung her eyes. **_Master!_**

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" The elder vampire (😍) grumbled. "Why couldn't you have just been happy to come along with us? We wanted you to be happy so badly." He (😍) then bared his (😍) fangs and struck her. His (😍) incisors tore through her skin and plunged into her veins.

"Alucard, don't!" Seras shrieked at him (😍), but it was already too late. He (😍) was already drinking her blood and absorbing her memories, learning quickly just where the lab facility was. When he (😍) got the information he (😍) needed, he (😍) withdrew his (😍) fangs from her throat. He (😍) licked over his (😍) lips and fangs to gather the leftover blood.

"I'm sorry we had to do it this way, Seras. But you were being difficult." Alucard (😍) explained to her. "And I have a feeling that you'll be fighting us every step of the way. I think it would be easier if you were to just go back to sleep. When you wake, we'll be somewhere new, and far away from the monsters who have treated you so horribly. It'll hurt for a while, and I'm truly sorry for that, but eventually you'll move on and become happy. You _will_ see that life will be better without them, I promise you that."

"Don't, Alucard!" Seras screamed at him (😍) and she struggled even harder. The second she felt his (😍) hand on the back of her head, she fell back into that darkness. Her body went limp and she was gone from reality. Alucard (😍) easily lifted Seras into his (😍) arms, holding her bridal style.

"She's an angel when she sleeps, but a hellion when she wakes." Sebastian (😍) said with a deep, exhausted sigh.

"The lab facility isn't far." Alucard (😍) murmured. He (😍) shifted her a little in his (😍) arms so she lied more comfortably in them. When he (😍) thought she was secure he (😍) started walking in the direction of the facility. Michaelis (😍) followed close behind.

"You would think Seras would want to be with someone who truly loves her. Why in hell would she want to stay with them?" Sebastian (😍) questioned. "This entire time I thought she was under the influence of Alucard's blood."

"You mean because he was her Sire?" Alucard (😍) asked.

"Yes," The demon (😍) answered with a nod. "I was so sure that she would snap out of it once she drank his blood and freed herself from servitude."

"She's too strong willed to be controlled." The elder vampire (😍) corrected him (😍). "Seras only wants to go back because she thinks that she'll be happy. But she'll never achieve happiness with them. She'll hate us for a while for kidnapping her, but I believe she'll eventually come around."

"Perhaps," Sebastian (😍) murmured, sounding somewhat doubtful.

It took them (😍) half an hour to get to the facility. They (😍) were fully confident that they (😍) were scot-free and that Seras was completely theirs (😍). They (😍) walked those dark, lonely halls while Alucard (😍) tracked Seras' path through her memories. He (😍) rounded a corner and walked to a third door on the right side of the hall. In there should be the device that will take them (😍) away from this dimension and send them (😍) somewhere new with their (😍) bride. But the second the demon (😍) pushed open that door, they (😍) both paused in shock. Alucard and Sebastian were standing right across the room waiting for them (😍) and they did not look happy. The elder vampire's eyes flickered downwards to stare at his unconscious Childe. He grimaced and the anger boiled in his eyes. How dare they (😍) kidnap his mate?

"Put. Her. Down." Alucard growled lowly and he scowled to intimidate the males (😍) with his sharpened teeth. Of course, they (😍) weren't intimidated in the slightest. The elder vampire (😍) merely grinned at the poor excuse of a master.

"Like the way you constantly put her down?" He (😍) questioned rhetorically with an arched brow. "You've hurt her so many times. Neither of you deserve her." Alucard gritted his sharpened teeth and clenched his fists tightly. He wanted to fly across that room and tear through them (😍), but the male (😍) was holding his bride and he didn't want to risk hurting her.

"You've wanted to beat the living shit out of us since day one. Now's your chance, let's see if you can." Her master growled. His eyes flickered back to his Draculina. "First, put her down." Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) snickered in amusement. They've (😍) been waiting forever for this fight. The elder vampire (😍) willingly walked over to a nearby table and laid the Draculina out. He (😍) stroked over her hair lovingly before turning to face her master. But the second he (😍) turned a fist was smashing into his (😍) face. Such force went into that punch that he (😍) went flying back. He (😍) crashed through the wall and landed in the hall under a pile of rubble. He (😍) bared his (😍) teeth and snarled in rage just as Alucard was flying out of that room to grab him (😍) by his (😍) coat. Within the room, they (😍) heard the two demons scuffling and a lot of loud crash sounds as they threw each other into different objects. Before continuing this fight, Alucard thoughtfully reached into the elder vampire's (😍) coat pocket and removed his mate's shivering, frightened puppy, Sammy. He set the dog down so it could run off to safety and hide, which is exactly what it did.

Seras was stirred from that deep sleep by the sound of snarls, fighting, and things being absolutely destroyed. She cracked open her eyes to stare up at ceiling. The hanging lights swung back and forth violently as bodies were thrown up against walls or dropped hard to the floor. The ground shook with every violent move. Her head was a little fuzzy, but she could comprehend a bit of what was going on. Her master and Sebastian were fighting with their doppelgängers (😍). The small blonde slowly sat up on the table she had been sleeping on and looked around just in time to see Sebastian hit his doppelgänger's (😍) head hard against the table she was on. The little vampire jumped but didn't retaliate to their violence. She was more than used to this violence in them and their constant fighting. Sebastian was seething. His chest heaved while he dug his talons deep into the other demon's (😍) scalp and bashed his (😍) head into the table again. Michaelis (😍) was a bloody mess, but still very much conscious and still had a lot of fight left in him (😍). Sebastian glanced up to see that Seras was awake. The look in his eyes softened.

"Are you…" The demon had started, but didn't get to finish that sentence. His doppelgänger (😍) broke out of his hold, swung his (😍) entire body, and kicked the male hard in the jaw, breaking it on impact. Sebastian dropped hard to the floor like a ragdoll. Seras shifted her head when she heard a snarl in the hall. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear more fighting and she could assume that it was both Alucards.

"Stay out of the way, Seras." Sebastian (😍) ordered her while he (😍) breathed heavily. He (😍) then grabbed the demon by his throat and lifted him off the ground. The male's eyes darkened and without so much as hesitating, he punched Michaelis' (😍) arm. She could hear it when the bone shattered and his (😍) arm went into this funny looking, but sickening angle. He (😍) was forced to release his (😍) opponent only to get thrown to the ground. Sebastian then slammed his foot down onto the other male's (😍) head, stomping it in and crushing the skull. Seras closed her eyes and sighed deeply in exhaustion. Afterwards, the slid off the table and started walking past the two demons. Sebastian turned to watch her and even reached out to gingerly grasp her wrist.

"Seras," He started, but still was unable to get another word out.

"Don't touch her!" Michaelis (😍) snarled and he (😍) grabbed the other male painfully by his wrist and forced him to release his (😍) mate. Sebastian gritted his teeth and turned his head sharply to glower at him (😍). A dark aura formed around his body to depict his wrath. Seras continued to ignore them though. She walked past the fuming males and headed straight for the table that held the scientific device; the device they (😍) were going to use to steal her away from this dimension and away from her master and Sebastian. She stared down at it for a long time while the four males fought endlessly behind her. Somewhere nearby she could hear her dog whining, whimpering, and barking. She could sense how scared he was. Seras was just so tired of everything. She was tired of the constant fighting. She was tired of feeling emotions. She was tired of Alucard (😍) and Sebastian's (😍) games. And she was most of all tired of Alucard and Sebastian's confusing feelings towards her. She wasn't angry anymore, just exhausted.

She released air from her nose as she reached down to slowly curl her fingers around the small device. The Draculina took it into her hands, turned on her heel, and started making her way out of the room. She fully captured the demons' attention when she walked past them for a second time. Both of them paused to watch her calmly walk out of the room carrying the device that could transport her to another dimension. What was she doing?!

"Seras!" Sebastian exclaimed and he pushed the demon (😍) off of him to chase after the little vampire. Michaelis (😍) scrambled to his (😍) feet and quickly followed after her as well.

"What are you doing?!" The demon (😍) questioned her actions. "Stop, and put the device down!" But she didn't listen. She stepped out into the hall with the demons practically on her heels and looming over her. They wanted to take the device from her, but they were both afraid that she would retaliate if they did that. So they tried to keep their distance but also watch her extremely closely. When Seras entered the hall, she automatically turned her head to where Alucard was fighting his doppelgänger (😍). They were both bloody with broken bones and torn flesh. Tendrils danced from their backs and eyes covered their shadows all in the hall.

"Seras, please think before you do anything rash." Sebastian practically pleaded her. "I'm sorry for my behavior, for every little thing I said to you. Please, don't leave." But he was ignored by her. She continued to stare ahead at where her master and Alucard (😍) fought. The elder vampires got closer. Their tendrils, fists, and blood were flying everywhere. Both demons grabbed her by a shoulder to try and pull her out of the way, but she refused to budge. It wasn't until one of their tendrils knocked right into her and sent her flying did they even realize that Seras was there. The little vampire landed hard on the floor several feet away. She landed in some rubble and glass, and despite getting some cuts on her arms and face, she was unharmed. Alucard gasped and both males turned sharply when seeing that they had unintentionally harmed their mate.

"What is she doing out here in the hall?!" The elder vampire barked at the demons, as if it was their job to keep her contained in that room. Seras pushed off the floor, getting bits of glass in her hands, but she still didn't care.

"She wouldn't listen to us!" Sebastian argued while he gestured at the Draculina. When standing up, the elder vampires saw what she was holding in one of her hands. Her clothes were dusty from landing in rubble and she had something dark smudged on her cheek while one of her cuts wept with blood. But she held absolutely no emotion in her eyes, which was quite unusual for her. There wasn't even sparkle. There was always a sparkle even when she was furious with them or sad. But there was absolutely nothing. Seras looked at the device carefully when she was back to standing up straight.

"Seras," Alucard whispered while his eyes flickered between her and the device. Just what was she thinking? "Don't go," She stared at it for so long. She was so quiet. They watched her hands closely, making sure none of those thin fingers would move towards any of the buttons.

"I'm not," Seras whispered finally. The little vampire then slowly turned to face them. She kept her head lowered to stare at the device in her hands. She brushed her thumb along the cold metal. It was like she was purposely teasing them, but they knew she was just deep in her thoughts and wasn't aware of her movements. Taking a deep breath, the Draculina tilted her head back to look at them. Such a serious look was there on her face. Her eyes still held no emotions, but her lips were forming a frown. As she stared at them, a bit of an emotion started forming in her eyes. "I'm not leaving this dimension without any of you." With that said, she used her inhumane strength to crush the device in her hands. Sparks shot out and it made a high pitched electrical sound for a split second. She dropped the destroyed pieces of the device on the floor. Her face was pale and the longer she stared at them the more she looked so hurt. Her eyes trailed over each of them slowly until they landed on Alucard (😍) and stayed there. "What you did was wrong, Alucard. But I do forgive you. And I still want to help you and Sebastian find your mate." She then looked over each of them carefully again. "When you guys tire of this…little game of yours, I'll be outside waiting."

"Seras," Alucard was speaking as his Childe started walking towards them. "We need to talk." But she didn't stop; she didn't even look at him. She just walked right past them.

"We'll talk after you four stop beating the shit out of each other." Seras responded with a hint of anger in her voice. She stopped in the hall but only to pick up her trembling puppy. She held Sammy close to her chest and attempted to soothe the pup by petting his head. "For once," The Draculina started back up and continued down the hall away from them. "Just fucking talk, get over your differences, and let's move on. You need to make up because I'm not leaving anyone behind in this dimension." Before disappearing completely down the hall, Seras stopped and glanced over her shoulder at her Alucard and Sebastian. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you guys." She whispered. "I never meant to. But I think I now understand how you both felt whenever I was…fooling around." The males' eyes widened when hearing this. Had she witnessed them with her doppelgänger (II)? "It's not fair the way I've been treating you guys. I promise I won't abandon either of you and…I promise I'll leave you alone about this whole mate thing." They could only stare at her as those words left her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. For some reason, hearing it really bothered Sebastian. Why was he so conflicted with mating with her? Why did he want her so badly but didn't want to mate with her? If he truly didn't want to mate with her, then why did it hurt so much knowing that she was going to stop pestering him about becoming her mate?

"Seras," Sebastian whispered, but the small blonde was already gone from the corridor.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Evening,**

 **Whoop! Today I turned 23! I'm glad that I got another chapter out! I think this is the third one this week! This story should be done soon. Just another few chapters, maybe two or three more.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Chapter Twelve**

All four monsters stood around in a giant mess of broken dry wall and glass. A mess they had caused after fighting each other before their mate put a stop to it. Knowing how disappointed and upset she was with them didn't sit well with any of them. They had all fought trying to defend her and take back what was rightfully theirs, but she made them feel like children that were fighting over a toy. Or maybe even animals fighting over a bit of meat that was leftover. Seras was now outside waiting for them to either get done beating the shit out of each other or to talk and 'make up'. She just didn't care anymore and they couldn't really blame her. They were always fighting over her and she had to be sick of it. Sick of constantly trying to break them up and sick and tired of their feelings. They threw so many different feelings at her that it confused her. Now she had no idea what to do with any of them. She was even doubtful about mating with Alucard and Sebastian now. The elder vampire lifted his head to look at their doppelgängers (😍). Both the demon (😍) and the vampire (😍) had his (😍) head lowered in pure shame. They (😍) still wanted Seras, but she had made it pretty clear that she didn't want them (😍) when she destroyed the device. Fortunately, they were all on the same page that this fight of theirs was most definitely over because of how disappointed their mate was. But Alucard knew he was going to make the situation worse and a new fight might break out.

"I've decided to mate with Seras." The elder vampire voiced his thoughts. The elder creatures (😍) lifted their (😍) heads to stare at him in disbelief. It came to their (😍) realization that they (😍) had completely lost Seras. Sebastian (😍) lowered his (😍) head again and pain swelled in his (😍) eyes. His (😍) chest felt tight. This pain was so familiar to him (😍). It was like that pain when he (😍) first lost his (😍) Seras. It was like she (😍) died all over again. "I will…ignore the fact that you tried stealing her…again." He told them (😍), making it evident to them (😍) that he was definitely not forgiving them (😍) for their (😍) actions, not like they (😍) cared what he thought though. "And you both can continue travelling with us until your find your mate. But I'm making it clear to the both of you that Seras is _mine_. So stay away from her." The demon (😍) scoffed under his (😍) breath and looked away from the possessive elder vampire in fury.

"That is if she chooses you." Sebastian (😍) responded coldly. After a long minute, the demon (😍) finally looked back at Alucard and Michaelis to give them such a fiery look. "You both hurt her terribly when she caught you with her doppelgänger. She was crying and so fed up with the both of you. What makes you think that either of you deserves her?" He (😍) was truly asking them. His (😍) eyes flickered between the males, waiting for an answer.

"We don't deserve her." The demon agreed softly. "We have been far too cruel to her. She doesn't deserve that either."

"But we intend to make it up to her." Alucard added.

"You've finally come to terms with her being your mate?" The elder vampire (😍) questioned Michaelis. His (😍) brows were furrowed and his (😍) were crossed, and there was such a dark look in his (😍) eyes. He (😍) was furious that Seras was being taken away from them (😍). But, Seras made it clear who she wanted to stay with. Sebastian was silent as he lowered his head to stare absently at the floor. He knew his feelings for Seras, but things were still so complicated between them.

"I want to, but I don't know if I can." Was his answer. It came out so soft that he almost sounded defeated to them. Michaelis (😍) closed his (😍) eyes with a deep annoyed sigh. He (😍) was going to regret asking this.

" _Why_ can't you mate with her?" He (😍) asked.

"How did your Seras react to you being a demon?" Sebastian asked him (😍). Surprise overtook the look of anger on the demon's (😍) face.

"That's what you're worried about?" He (😍) asked.

"That's seriously the _only_ reason that's keeping you from mating with Seras?" Alucard (😍) questioned him, making him feel stupid. Sebastian (😍) glanced over at the elder vampire (😍) looking purely annoyed with their (😍) doppelgängers.

"I have no idea why I'm about to help him." The demon (😍) grumbled to Alucard (😍).

"Because Seras deserves to be treated the proper way," The elder vampire (😍) answered. "And if she chooses _them_ over _us_ , then we should at least aid her so we know she'll obtain happiness with these two imbeciles."

"Fair point," Sebastian (😍) murmured in disappointment before glancing back at the other demon. "What is it exactly that bothers you, Michaelis?"

"Being trapped in this human form because my mate can never accept me in my actual form." He answered. "What did you do with your Seras when it came to you being in your actual form?"

"She was terrified at first, it took a while to actually mate with her, but eventually that fear faded. She was able to touch or kiss me in that form without flinching or cringing." Sebastian (😍) told him. The demon's brows furrowed as he wondered if being with Seras was really that simple. Could she truly accept him in his true form?

"She…didn't force you into staying in this human form?" Michaelis asked. His doppelgänger (😍) shook his (😍) head.

"No," He (😍) whispered. "Of course, at the time I was still bound to the Hellsing Organization so I was required to stay in human form. But, when I was off duty and in the basement away from humans, I was allowed by Sir Integra to be in my natural form. I tried to keep it at a minimal when Seras first arrived at the Organization. Eventually, when we realized that she was our mate, I attempted to show my true form to her on several different occasions. It took some time, but she got used to it. She could sleep peacefully beside me, she would easily have sex with me in that form, and still look upon me with those loving eyes of hers."

"What about contracts?" Sebastian questioned.

"Contracts?" The demon (😍) snickered with a wide smirk. "What about them?"

"Being in a contract can take up to a few hours to years. I know you were bound to Sir Hellsing at the time and you never had a chance to live with your mate after the Organization came to an end. But if Seras had…lived and you were free from the Organization, would you have formed contracts?" Sebastian asked him (😍). Again, the male (😍) shook his (😍) head.

"As you said, a contract can take up to a few hours to years. And as you know, mates can't be away from each other that long. There's no way I would have been able to leave my mate just to form a contract that could last longer than I would have liked. Besides, forming contracts have become quite a bore. What makes you so sure that you'll want to create contracts after you're freed from the Organization?" The demon (😍) asked with a smirk. "Are you seriously telling me that as soon as you've finished serving one person that lasted over a century, you'll immediately want to start serving other people just for the price of their soul? Why when you can just manipulate humans into giving you their souls faster than having to form a contract with them?"

"You'd never felt chained to her?" Sebastian asked. Michaelis' (😍) smirk slipped and he (😍) furrowed his (😍) brows.

"What do you mean?" He (😍) asked.

"Since you were mated to her, you never felt bound to her or forced to live out a normal, mortal life?" The demon explained. But Michaelis (😍) only looked all the more confused.

"A normal, mortal life?" He (😍) repeated.

"Our life, even with Seras in it, was never a 'normal mortal life'." Alucard (😍) corrected him with a grin and a chuckle. "I'm assuming that you're worried that once you mate with Seras, you'll feel like you are in a trapped relationship of some sort?"

"Not necessarily," Sebastian responded. "I wouldn't feel trapped in the relationship, just trapped in the mortal realm."

"Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe your life as it is will remain the same even if you were mated to Seras?" The elder vampire (😍) questioned him with an amused arched brow. "And so what if you have a mate, a home, and you live in the mortal realm? There's nothing terrible about that."

Seras sat across the street where a very small playground was. Since it was the middle of the night, the playground was completely empty. The little vampire sat on a swing and gently swung back and forth. She had set her puppy down in the baby seat next to her, but he hadn't been content sitting there. So while she stayed put on her swing, her puppy went off to discover the slide. For several minutes she had watched Sammy slide down it on his stomach and then run back up on the jungle set to slide down it again. He did this over and over again, fully entertained by sliding on his stomach down the cold plastic slide. Seras glanced down at the ground where her boots kicked the earth with every swift motion of the swing. The tip of her boots dragged across the dirt, kicking it up into small dust storms that would immediately settle. She was grasping tightly onto the chains even though she was barely moving on the swing. She couldn't hear anything coming from the facility across the street. Were they no longer fighting? Then what were they doing in there? Surely they hadn't actually taken her advice and were talking things out?

The little vampire sighed and she looked back at the lab facility. How long were they going to take? And what had Alucard wanted to discuss with her? Was he going to explain to her what they were doing with her doppelgänger (II)? Then again, she guessed that they didn't really need to explain themselves to her. It was pretty clear what they were doing, but it would have been nice to know _why_ they were doing it. The small blonde looked back at her feet and frowned deeply. Then what was Alucard going to talk to her about? Did he think she had something to do with Alucard (😍) and Sebastian's (😍) plan? Did he believe that she was in on it and wanted to escape with them (😍) to another dimension? Seras was tired of thinking about it. She just didn't want to think at all at the moment. She closed her eyes and tried emptying her mind, but that was practically impossible. Her mind just kept worrying about different things, like how emotionally exhausted she was and what Alucard had to tell her. And what was going to happen with the elder vampire (😍) and the demon (😍)? What if her master is so mad that he doesn't allow Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) to travel with them anymore? She didn't want to strand them (😍) here. Would her master be so cruel?

Seras attempted to get her mind off of all of her worries and tried focusing on her surroundings. She kept her eyes closed while she listened intently to other things. At first, she tried focusing solely on her dog and the sound of his nails scraping along the playset as he scampered up it to get back to the slide. She then listened intently to the sound of his body gingerly swooshing down it until she heard the soft thud of him landing in the dirt below. She could tell how excited he was from the panting sounds he made and all of his running. She could swear that she could also hear the sound of his tail swishing. The corner of her lip curled and a small smile cracked her face. Seras adored Sammy. Unfortunately, the puppy had been through so much too ever since she got him and that wasn't fair for him. He's been thrown around and been in the middle of multiple fights like her. He has been so scared so many times that he would shiver and hide somewhere away from everyone. This wiped the smile off of her face. She was a terrible owner. She should have left him with her doppelgänger (II) and Oreo, at least then he would have an owner that could protect him and he would have another dog to play with. Maybe once they get back to their rightful dimension everything will calm down and the pup can live a normal life. Maybe then he'll be safe and won't be so terrified. _Poor little fella._

"Seras," Someone called her. Seras hadn't even heard them approach. She had been so focused on her dog and lost in her own thoughts. But now present in reality, she could feel their presence so close and smell their scents. For a second there, she just kept her eyes closed and inhaled their scents. It soothed her some, but not enough to forget everything that she's worrying about. The girl cracked open her eyes to stare at their feet. She noticed that two sets of feet were standing closer to her. Seeing the oxford shoes and the black boots, she knew it was an Alucard and Sebastian, but which? She raised her gaze to stare up at them. It was her master and Michaelis. They stood over her with a look in their eyes like they were hurt by something, maybe it was because of the look that was in her eyes. Perhaps they were feeling exactly what she was feeling.

"Master," Seras whispered. She was about to get up from her swing, but she didn't get the chance when Alucard held out a hand to her. The little vampire jolted when the hand popped up. She stared at it for a long while before glancing up at her master curiously. The elder vampire was giving her a small, encouraging grin.

"Let's go somewhere private so we can talk." He purred and continued to offer his hand to her.

"Alright," The Draculina murmured and she slipped her hand into his. She then stood up from her swing while she mentally tried preparing herself for this conversation that they were about to have. Was it strictly between her and Alucard? Or was Sebastian joining them? Her eyes flickered upwards to look at the smirking demon. It bothered her some how cheerful they were.

"And how do we know that you're not going to just leave this dimension?" The elder vampire (😍) drew their attention onto him (😍). Seras glanced over Sebastian's shoulder to stare at the fuming vampire (😍) and demon (😍). They (😍) looked extremely displeased and hurt. She knew exactly why, but didn't blame herself. She had told them (😍) so many times that she wasn't going to mate with them (😍).

"Because I already told you that I wouldn't leave you guys behind in this dimension." Seras answered before her master or Sebastian could. "There's no reason for you not to believe me; I wouldn't deceive you like that." She looked so offended that they (😍) didn't trust her. Just because she refused to mate with them (😍) didn't mean she was suddenly this lying, manipulative bitch. "And if you're both so worried, I'll leave Sammy here with you. You both know I wouldn't leave him." She grumbled in frustration and then she was turning to walk away. She had no idea where Alucard and Sebastian wanted to go to talk privately with her, but she just didn't care anymore about anything. If they want to talk to her then they'll follow her, and follow her they did. "Where did you guys want to go to talk?" She muttered while she shoved her hands into her pockets and continued walking. They could have caught up to her if they truly wanted to, but they purposely stayed behind to keep their distance.

"How would you like a stroll through the park?" Alucard asked her in a purr. Seras' raised her brows in astonishment from his suggestion. She glanced over her shoulder at him and willingly came to a halt so they could fully catch up to her.

"A park?" She asked and when they reached her she continued walking, but this time with them. "Really?"

"Why not?" He snickered. "It's close by so we won't have to go far." The little vampire looked ahead while she tried thinking of which park was close by. It might've been Hyde Park from the location of where the mission was, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"I guess that sounds nice." She murmured with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You guess?" Sebastian snickered. The girl smiled bashfully and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It _does_ sound nice." She corrected herself. "Sorry," She laughed nervously.

"No need to apologize," The demon chuckled, but then it fell awkwardly silent among them. The smile disappeared from her face while she lowered her gaze to stare at the ground.

"I'm sorry for…the way I've been acting lately." Seras whispered. "I've been acting juvenile with this whole mate stuff and the way I act around your doppelgängers." She blushed in embarrassment and lowered her head further to hide her shame. "I didn't mean to look, I swear, but…I saw you guys with my doppelgänger…in the bedroom. Admittedly, I was…furious." She continued on softly while she stared at the ground. Neither male interrupted her. They just let her talk to get whatever was bothering her off of her chest. Hopefully she'll feel better afterwards and then maybe she'll listen to what they'll have to say. "I was so hurt that you guys picked her over me, but…then I realized something. What you guys did with my doppelgänger, minus the sex that is, is no different from what I've been doing with your doppelgängers. Before, I just didn't understand why you guys cared so much when I would spend time with one of your doppelgängers since…I thought you guys just didn't care about me at all. But…thinking about it, I guess I hurt you guys as much as I was hurting when I saw you both with her."

"I just…I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt either of you. I thought you didn't care. Even when you both were fuming and demanding me to stay away from them, I thought you were both just overreacting." The small blonde then sighed deeply and tilted back her head a little to stare up at the sky curiously. "And…about this whole mate stuff," She started back up. "I'm sorry I've been pushing it. I've made things so awkward between us and I never meant for that to happen. I just…let it get to my head. I thought if…I convinced you both that I was your mate you would suddenly have feelings for me. But…feelings take time to grow. And if you guys weren't happy with the idea, I should have just left it alone." Seras then snickered. "The one thing I'm not going to apologize for is for still being in love with you both." She smiled so warmly and that spark returned to her eyes. "I can't help my feelings. But I can promise you that I'll leave this whole mate stuff alone for good. I'm just happy to be by your guys' sides." Her smile widened further. She felt better telling them this, even though she was a little embarrassed for rambling like that. But it only made her feel all the more better knowing that they weren't bothered by her rambling. They had listened without interrupting and neither of them seemed disgusted or mad at her for the things she had said. They still had those smirks on their faces while they stared at her from the corner of their eyes.

"So," Seras giggled lightly with a faint blush. "What did you want to talk about? I kind of took the spotlight from you, Alucard. I'm sorry," She laughed to lighten the mood.

"I wanted to discuss mating with you." Alucard answered her in a deep purr. Completely shocked, the small blonde's eyes flew open wide and she came to a dead stop. The elder creatures took a step further than her before stopping and turning to look at her. Her eyes flickered upwards towards her master to stare at him in disbelief. That grin on his face had widened from ear to ear and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Wait," Seras murmured and shook her head, wondering if she heard him correctly. " _What?!_ "

"I wanted to discuss mating with you." He repeated it slower for her. The girl only shook her head again and looked at him like he was something from a fairy tale.

"What?!" She repeated. She had to be going deaf! Sebastian gestured at the sidewalk.

"Do you mind we keep walking? It'll be explained." The demon asked. Seras was in utter shock. It took a while for his words to process in her head before she willingly started walking again. Did Sebastian also want to discuss mating with her?

"We didn't hook up with your doppelgänger to hurt you, Seras. We never intended for you to witness that. I don't know how much you saw, but I'm sorry you saw it." Alucard continued. Seras' eyes were fixated on him while he talked. There was no way she would be able to look away after what he had told her mere seconds ago. Her mind and heart were racing. What did he mean that he wanted to talk to her about mating?! It was killing her not knowing and it felt like he wasn't getting to the point anytime soon to her. "Now, there is a reason why we were with your doppelgänger in the first place. We were using her as…a test run I guess is what you could say."

"A…test run?" Seras whispered.

"Michaelis and I were unsure if you were truly our mate. While we do have feelings for you, much like you have feelings for us, we weren't positive like you were with us that you were our mate." He further explained. "We used your doppelgänger to test out our feelings for you."

"And?" The little vampire asked softly, waiting breathlessly for the results. Was she about to get crushed or be overjoyed? Alucard snickered at his eager and impatient Draculina.

" _I_ have reached the conclusion that you are my mate and…I would very much like to be with you, Seras." The elder vampire responded with a look of pride in his eyes. He shifted his head to look down at his little bride. "Will you have me or am I too late?" Her mouth fell open a little as she continued to just stare up at him in astonishment. He chuckled and stopped on the sidewalk to face her. Seras willingly stopped, but only to see what he would do. Her master bent a little at the hip to come to her eye level. He gave her such a flirtatious look while he leaned his face in close towards hers. Her face darkened with a blush and all she could think about was him kissing her right then. But instead he teased her by reaching out a hand to close her gaping mouth. "Best to keep your mouth closed or might catch some flies." He joked and then he was standing up straight and walking away. Seras watched after him before quickly following like a little puppy dog. Her eyes flickered between the two males. Alucard has told her how he felt and wished to proceed with their relationship, but what about Sebastian? He never told her how he felt and if he wanted to mate with her. Her eyes flickered to her right to stare at the demon curiously. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't bother to look at her. He continued to smirk, but that was only to hide his guilt and pain.

"Well?" Alucard purred drawing his Draculina's attention back on him. Seras whipped her head back to stare at her master. He shifted his head to look down at her. When seeing that she didn't understand what he was asking, he continued. "Will you have me? Or am I not forgiven for all that I've done?" Seras opened her mouth to answer, but that grin faltered on Alucard's face. "Wait," He stopped her. The small blonde slowly closed her mouth while dread appeared in her eyes. Was he going to take back everything he said? Was he questioning his actions? The little vampire bit her bottom lip nervously. "Before you answer, I think it's only fair that I apologize."

"Alucard," Seras whispered and gently shook her head, but her master stopped her by holding up one of his hands.

"No," He dismissed her. "You swallowed your pride and did the right thing by apologizing to us. Now, it's our turn." The girl willingly closed her mouth again so he could talk. "You were right, Seras. It did bother us to see you with our doppelgängers, and while it didn't occur to us at the time, we were jealous. And, at times we went a little overboard and treated you harshly. We've yelled at and belittled you, and countless times we made you cry. I'm sorry for that. I truly am. Even when it was happening, when I was yelling at you, I never meant to hurt you. I know that's probably rubbish to you, but it's the truth because I would feel so guilty afterwards. I wanted to take back everything I said, but I didn't know what to say or how to tell you I was sorry. You were far too forgiving at times and neither of us deserved your forgiveness. But I hope you can accept my apology now." Alucard looked away from her with a soft sigh. "I have been such a fool, Seras. I wanted you all for myself and I was completely oblivious to my feelings for you. I thought myself above you; I thought you weren't worthy, but…perhaps I'm the one not worthy of you. You deserve so much better. And knowing this, I would let you go, but I don't want to let you go. And since I'm not giving you up so easily, I guess that leaves me to become someone that is worthy of you. I don't want you to view this as empty words, Seras. They're not empty words. I mean everything that I'm saying and I am determined to make you purely happy and feel loved." A grin cracked the elder vampire's face and he snickered to himself. "I can't believe I haven't said it yet, but, I love you, Seras. And I am so sorry for the way I've treated you." Alucard was relieved when he looked back at his bride to see her smiling so warmly at him. There was such a beautiful, warm look in her eyes while she gazed up at him. God, he adored her so much.

"I love you too," Seras whispered to him. The elder vampire was stunned when he felt something touch his hand before fingers interlaced with his. Curiously, Alucard lifted his right hand to find his bride's small hand right in his with her fingers intertwined with his long ones. A purr sounded from the male as he lowered his hand and glanced back at her with a tender look in his eyes. Their attention was drawn away from each other when the demon started to speak.

"I'm sorry, Seras." Sebastian whispered. The little vampire shifted her head to look at the other male. The smirk was gone from the demon's face and his head was lowered so he could stare at the ground. That's when she knew what he was about to say was going to hurt her. "I love you, and I think that I always will love you." The little vampire licked over her lips while she let her gaze flicker towards the ground.

"But?" She whispered.

"I'm going to be fully honest with you." Sebastian continued. "I believe…that you are my mate, but…I don't know if I can mate with you. And…it's not because I don't think you're worthy. I know that's what I told you before, but I was wrong. I was so wrong to say that to you. I'm sorry for saying it and I'm sorry for hurting you. And I know I'm only hurting you more and I am deeply sorry for that."

"It's fine, Sebastian." Seras interrupted him. To his surprise she didn't sound angry. Disappointed, yes, but there was definitely no hint of anger in her voice. The demon glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but she wasn't looking at him. "I understand that you don't want to mate with me."

"You do?" Alucard and Sebastian both asked her.

"No," The girl answered and shook her head. "But, I don't need to understand his reasoning. You have decided that you don't want to mate with me and that's fine. It wouldn't be right for me to be angry with you just because you don't feel it's right that we should mate. I mean…it's confusing that you love me and that you know that I'm you're mate, but you don't want to mate, but it's your choice and…I have to respect that. And it's not like my feelings for you are going to change just because you've decided this. I will always love you, Sebastian. I hope that we can still remain close after this." The demon definitely didn't feel any better after their talk. He only felt guiltier for rejecting his mate, but at least she took it well. And at least she wasn't mad at him anymore. He supposed he could live with that.

 ** _Commitment,_** Alucard purred in the demon's head, keeping the Draculina out of the conversation. Sebastian glanced over at the elder vampire with a curious look in his eyes.

 ** _What?_** He asked.

 ** _That's what you're truly afraid of. You're afraid of commitment._** The elder vampire told him. **_It makes sense. You've only ever fucked and killed women. You've never fully committed to one. Seras would be your first relationship and you're scared of where it would head. There's the fear of hurting and abandoning her. But, of course, you blame it all on you being a demon instead of owning up to the fact that you're just afraid of a little commitment._** Alucard explained further while he grinned down at his mate. Sebastian's eyes flickered away from his while he let those words sink in. Was he afraid of commitment? It made so much sense when Alucard put it like that. **_Let that fear control you, you will only find yourself in misery. Overcome it and you might find happiness._**

 ** _You're starting to sound like a fortune cookie._** The demon grumbled before he glanced back at the small blonde warily. It wasn't just the commitment he was afraid of. He was still worried that she will never accept him in his true form.

 ** _I think there's something we both can learn from those two imbeciles._** Alucard continued, earning the demon's attention once again. **_We'll never know how much time we have left with Seras. So, we best spend those moments cherishing them instead of wasting them. Are you going to let your fear get in the way of that?_**

 ** _But what about my true form? What if I terrify her? What if she can't stand the sight of me or cringes every time I touch her?_** Sebastian reminded him.

 ** _She's here, and there's only one way to find out if she'll ever accept you in that form._** The elder vampire encouraged him. Sebastian released a sigh as he prepared himself for the worst to happen. He grabbed Seras by the shoulder and forced her to stop in her tracks. The girl shifted her head to look up at him strangely.

"Sebastian?" She whispered. She could see the doubt in his eyes and possible fear. He looked like he was wounded, but she didn't understand what was the cause of his pain. Had she caused him that pain? Or was he having second thoughts about what he just told her? Did he change his mind about mating with her? "What's wrong?" She asked. They stood there in silence for several seconds staring at each other. Her eyes flickered about his face, waiting for him to move or say something. She even glanced back at Alucard, wondering if he knew what was going on, but her master's eyes were set on the demon. She turned back to face Sebastian and jolted in surprise when she found that a black aura was surrounding his form. Did she anger him?! Seras took a cautious step. She wasn't exactly afraid since she's witnessed this black aura of his before. She knew perfectly well that it wouldn't burn or hurt her in anyway, but she wanted to give him his space because she had no idea what he was doing. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian started changing before her very eyes. His skin seemed far more pale as a black latex cladded his body. He grew a couple of inches and his black nails lengthened to form talons only a beast or monster would possess. His pupils became thin slits, reminding her of a python, and his brown irises darkened to a blood red color. His lips were parted just a little, but enough to show that every tooth in his mouth had sharpened, making him look all the more monstrous. He only got taller when stiletto boots appeared on him, they too were sharpened to a point and looked like they could possibly be killing his feet, but he appeared fine wearing them. From the sides of his head black horns grew out. She watched them mesmerized as they came out and up a good three inches before curving in slightly. The tips pointed in a slanted angle up at the sky, adding at least two more inches to his height. The one on the right looked cracked, but that's probably because he was thousands of years old. He must've had damaged it in battle at some point for it to end up like that. Her eyes flickered downwards as if she was expecting a tail to protrude from his body next, but he didn't possess a tail. Her gaze trailed back up his body to stare up into his face. He stood there in his full form and stared down at her, waiting for her to move and react now. But she didn't do anything. She just stared at him and he was unsure of what she was even thinking about him at the moment. Was she too scared to move?

Sebastian's frown deepened while he cautiously reached out to curl his long fingers around one of her hands. Seras flinched from the contact, but she remained still and continued to stare at him. It bothered him that she flinched, but perhaps there was reasoning behind that besides her being scared. Perhaps he had just startled her because she hadn't been expecting physical contact. He raised her hand slowly, trying not to scare her any further. Her fingertips caressed over his cheek gingerly until she was fully cupping it. He then gave her a small smile, hoping to ease her a little. Sebastian was absolutely amazed. She wasn't shivering or trying to pull away from his face. She stared at him with a sweet sparkle in her eyes, looking similar to a curious child. He took it a little further with her. He declined to her level and gradually leaned in. He waited for her to pull back but she still didn't. She held her ground and waited to see what he would do. He touched his lips to hers ever so lightly. When she still didn't move he added a little bit of pressure to her lips to form a warm, ginger kiss. He was ecstatic when he felt her lips move over his to kiss him back. Seras surprised him further when she reached up with her other hand to cup his other cheek so she was now cupping his face. Her thumbs brushed over his cheekbones, feeling his warm, soft skin and staring deeply into his eyes.

 ** _Seras,_** Sebastian breathed in her head. He minded his talons as he gingerly curled his fingers around her wrist. Sebastian kissed her with such eagerness and love while he wrapped his arm around her lower back. He pulled her close and crushed her little body to his. He shifted his head and kissed those soft, hot lips deeply. **_I love you._** He purred. He was now grinning so widely that he showed off those sharp incisors of his. That smile would have scared anyone half to death, but not his little mate. Seras stared at him so lovingly with a warm smile on her face. She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him another small, tender kiss before pulling away again.

"I love you too," She whispered. The demon gave a low purr while his smirk widened further and his eyes glowed ominously.

"Oh," Sebastian purred in a deep sexy voice. The sound of it sent shivers down her spine and she shuddered in pleasure. "I have most definitely changed my mind." Seras furrowed her brows in an adorable manner.

"About what?" She asked. The demon straightened out while his talons gently scraped along her back as he brushed his thumb up and down it absently. He looked over her head to stare at Alucard.

"Where do you think the best place would be?" Sebastian asked in a purr. Seras glanced over her shoulder curiously to stare at her master. The elder vampire was still grinning from ear to ear. "We want our mate to be comfortable." The little vampire shot her head back to stare at the demon dumbfounded.

"You," Seras murmured, shocked that he referred to her as his mate. He wanted to mate with her?! That's what he changed his mind about?! Wait! Seras looked back at her master. Were they planning to mate with her _now_?! "Alucard?"

"I was thinking the park," The elder vampire responded, ignoring the shocked look on his bride's face.

"Hmn," Sebastian snickered and he glanced back at the little vampire to see her head bounce back and forth between him and Alucard. "No humans and a somewhat romantic spot," Her eyes were only getting wider in her head and her mouth fell open once again.

"Wait!" The girl exclaimed, but her mates were already leading her by the hands down the street. "Are we…going to mate now?!"

"Is that a problem?" Alucard chuckled as he glanced down at her.

"I thought you wanted to have sex with us, Seras." Sebastian snickered. The little vampire blushed hardcore at his words and she nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah," She drawled in a whisper. "But…we're going to do it now and…in public?" The little vampire whispered even lower in case someone overheard them. She even looked around them to make sure there wasn't anyone around. Admittedly, she was a little excited knowing that they were going to have sex in an open park.

"Public?" The demon chuckled in response. "I promise you, we won't have an audience. There are no humans out at the moment." Alucard was stopping them once again on the street to look down at her.

"If you're not ready for this, we can wait." The elder vampire told her carefully with a serious look on his face. "We just thought that you wanted to do it now since…you've been excited to mate with us for a while now." Seras held his hand tightly in hers.

"No! I want to!" The little vampire replied, looking so very eager for this. The elder creatures couldn't help but chuckle at their little bride. "I'm just shocked that you guys are ready to do it _now_."

"Again, would you like to wait? Obviously there isn't a bed in the park," He chuckled, but he was being interrupted when his mate started shaking her head again.

"I want to!" She exclaimed and gently pulled on his hand. "I think the ground will be just fine." Seras then flashed her fangs with that bright smile of hers. "Let's do this!" She giggled.

"Such an anxious, little virgin," Alucard teased before he started leading her across the street towards the large park.

"I think you would be anxious too if you were a virgin, Alucard." Seras responded, but then she burst into laughter. "Oh, my God! I honestly can't you imagine you being a virgin." The elder vampire merely snickered at her, but he wasn't really as amused as she thought he was. That was alright though that she was ignorant towards his feelings since she didn't really know anything about his past or his childhood. "How old were you when you lost it?" She asked curiously. He didn't think it was an appropriate time to tell her the truth of his past. He didn't want to ruin the moment, especially since she was in such a good mood.

"The first time I slept with a woman I was fifteen." Alucard revealed to her. A look of shock crossed over her face.

"Fifteen? But you were so young." She muttered when they stopped in a small section of the park.

"Time was different back then, Seras." The elder vampire continued while he pulled off his red coat. "By that age I was already viewed as a man. And I don't think you'll be too pleased to hear that it was with a courtesan." He snickered as he laid out his red coat on the ground. Seras watched him carefully as he did this. She didn't exactly know what it was for until he reached back for her hand.

"A courtesan? Isn't that just a fancy word for whore?" Seras questioned with an arched brow. Her master gingerly led her to sit down on his coat so she wouldn't lie in the wet grass.

"Yes, Seras." Sebastian snickered. "A courtesan is for those who are wealthy."

"And since, at the time, I was living in a palace there were all types of courtesans. You can always find them about seducing men and trying to lie with the Sultan." Alucard explained to her. Seras sat upon his coat staring up at him as he told her all of this. Her master sure lived an interesting life. She actually wanted to hear more, but he didn't look too eager to tell her anything more about his past. "Now, about _your_ virginity," He whispered when he knelt down in front of her. He gave her a small grin before leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Seras instinctively lowered herself on his coat so she was lying on her back. He followed her down and kept their lips locked together. There was no way in hell he was going to part from her kiss. His little mate wound her arms around his neck loosely while he planted his big hands on either side of her head. He made sure to keep his body weight off of her while he lowered the rest of the way down. She maneuvered her head on his coat to deepen their kiss. Her eyes were closed and her fingers played with the ends of his hair. He regretted doing it, but he ended up pulling away from those sweet lips.

"Is the ground okay? Are you comfortable?" Alucard asked her. She didn't allow him to escape so easily though.

"I'm fine," She murmured dazedly before she pulled him back down into another warm kiss. Alucard could sense how nervous she was as the little vampire slowly parted her legs for him.

"Seras," He whispered her name between kisses and he placed a hand on her thigh gingerly. His hand trailed down her bent leg and headed straight for her foot. He grabbed her boot by the heel and quite easily pulled it off. His hand then went to the other side and he did the same thing to her other boot. Seras nervously shifted beneath him and her arms tightened just a little around his neck. "It's alright," Alucard told her below a whisper. He kissed her softly, trying to take her mind off of what he was doing, but it was clear that wasn't going to work. He knew that she was focusing on his hands and where they were going. The elder vampire caressed over her leg to soothe her as his hand went back up to her thigh and gradually moved closer towards her pants' zipper. Little by little, Seras tensed up beneath him the closer he got. She was kissing him a little rougher now because of how nervous she was. Eventually his fingers reached the little round button and thin zipper, but he tried being considerate to her nervousness and how fast he was going for her. When his fingers stopped, she stopped kissing him. Her warm breath wafted over his lips and mingled with his own light breaths of air. Alucard stared down into her face. Her eyes were still closed, but he could see how nervous she was. He leaned in to place kisses on her jaw and the corner of her mouth; doing everything he can to calm her.

"Do you wish to stop?" He whispered. His bride shook her head, unable to find words at the moment. He pressed his lips to her warm flesh and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Am I going too fast?" He could feel her heart thumping against his chest. His lips trailed down her skin to press into her throat so he could feel her heartbeat better. His nervous bride again shook her head.

"It's…scary," Seras admitted softly. "But so exciting. I'm ready for this, Alucard." The elder vampire gave a soft purr of delight. Seras' heart rate increased when she felt his fingers push the button through its hole to unclasp her pants. His fingers moved to lower her zipper and once it reached the end of its journey, he was slipping his hand into her pants.

"Lift your body up." He commanded softly. She hesitantly obeyed and raised her hips so he could tug her pants and panties down around her ass.

"Hold on," Seras murmured and he instantly stopped. The Draculina squirmed her way out from under Alucard so she could sit up. She then pulled her pants and panties off the rest of the way by herself. After setting them down carefully off to the side, she looked back at Alucard with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Alright," She whispered and lied herself back down on his coat. The elder vampire snickered as he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her back under him right where she belonged. The girl nervously wrapped her arms around his neck again. Her master grabbed her by the thigh and forced her legs open so he could nestle in between them. She opened her legs a little wider for his large form.

"Do you know anything about mating?" Alucard questioned her while he reached down to unfasten his pants with a single hand. Seras' brows drew together and she lightly shook her head.

"I don't think so." She murmured. Her eyes flickered downwards to peek between their bodies and watch him curiously. He was ever so calm as he unbuckled his pants and moved the fabric off to the side so he had room to free his cock. At the moment, Seras couldn't see his cock because it was still tucked away in his pants, but she could feel the bulge nudge her every now and then. It got her heart racing so fast. She kept licking over her lips because they kept drying up.

"During our intimacy, we'll have to bite each other to consume each other's blood. This will complete the mating ritual." Alucard explained to her, but he wasn't entirely sure if she was paying attention to him or not. He arched a brow at the girl whose eyes were locked on his nether region. The corner of his lips curled into a grin and he snickered under his breath at his bride. "Seras?" He purred. Her eyes shot back up towards his face.

"Hmn?" She hummed.

"Are you ready?" He asked. As if answering his question, her eyes slowly wandered back down to peek at his nether region.

"Yes," She muttered an answer several seconds later. Alucard willingly raised his body up a little so his bride could have a better look while he penetrated her. He reached back down and finally removed his aching cock from his pant. His eyes were glued on her face when he released his cock and he was beyond amused by her reaction. Her eyes were practically the size of dish plates. She looked like a terrified cartoon character. He kept from chuckling though. He rubbed his thumb over his weeping head as he moved his hips forward to press the tip against her wet folds. Immediately, her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and she took in a deep breath of air.

"Be still or it could hurt." He warned her. Their eyes were locked on his cock as he gingerly pushed his hips forward some more. The tip slipped in with ease, but the rest wasn't going to be so easy. A soft hiss sound escaped from him from the feel of her tight walls practically grabbing onto his cock. For extra support, Alucard planted his hand back on the ground so he wouldn't crush her with his weight. He pushed just a little more in causing Seras to wince. She made a sweet whimper sound that was practically music to his ears. "How is it so far?" He asked carefully. His eyes flickered back to her face to see that she was biting so deep into her bottom lip that it was starting to bleed. A small drizzle of her blood trailed down her chin. Far too tempted not to, Alucard leaned down to lick the thin stream of blood away.

"Uncomfortable but bearable," She mumbled. When he pushed another inch of his cock in Seras muffled a groan and buried her nails in the back of his neck. The elder vampire snarled from that pleasurable pain and he instinctively thrusted his hips in pure need, burying the rest of his cock into his poor, inexperienced bride. The little vampire tugged her mate down to bury her face into his chest and muffle a loud cry. Alucard shuddered in pleasure from the feel of her wrapped tightly around his cock, even though he felt bad for hurting her. He wrapped an arm around her shaking form and held her to him.

"Shhh," He softly hushed her and kissed the top of her head. "I promise, I won't move. Take all the time you need and tell me when you're ready." Seras shuddered from the feeling of being completely filled by her thick Sire. But…it wasn't all that painful. It was a little uncomfortable still but even that discomfort was dying away pretty fast. Unfortunately, she had a feeling it would appear once he started thrusting. Just to be on the safe side, Seras just lied there in his arms while he attempted to comfort her. She breathed in his scent and got lost in the warmth of his body. They haven't even started yet and the experience was already sweet and passionate to her. The little vampire tilted back her head to come face to face with Alucard. He stared down at her tenderly while his hand slid up her back to rest on the very top of her head. He gently ruffled her hair and his thumb played with her bangs. As they continued to lie there and stare into each other's eyes, a warm smile crossed over both their faces. Seras was fully amused when Alucard begun to purr _loudly_. She snickered under her breath at the strange, animalistic sounds he was making before she started purring with him.

"Alucard," She whispered his name lovingly. The little vampire then leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The elder vampire responded by kissing her forehead down to her nose. His purrs soothed his little mate and knowing that eased his mind some. He nestled his face into the crook of her neck and proceeded to purr to her. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispered in his ear.

"Do you want me to continue then?" Alucard asked her carefully. His lips and breath tickled the flesh on her neck whenever he spoke.

"I believe it's safe to." She responded softly and attempted to kiss his temple but instead placed a kiss in his messy black hair. He rose back up to stare down into her face. The hand that had been playing with her hair slipped away so he could place it back on the ground for support.

"Don't be afraid to tell me if it hurt." He instructed her before he pulled out of her as gingerly as he could. The second he sunk back in, Seras winced from the unusual and strange feeling of being penetrated. Alucard paused to raise a brow at his Draculina, waiting for her feedback to see if he should stop. The girl gave him a sheepish smile and an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"I just have to get used to it. Keep going," She responded. The elder vampire frowned in worry but obeyed. He pulled out again and then sunk back in. His movements were gentle and his pace was slow. He kept his eyes glued to her as he looked for signs that she was in pain. Though there was the occasional wince of discomfort, she kept a smile on her face and seemed to be relatively alright with the pace he was going. He deliberately quickened his pace, but only by a smidge, just to see if she could take it. Seras shifted beneath him from this new rhythm and she gasped. He stopped all movement immediately.

"Should I stop?" Alucard asked to be on the safe side.

"No," His girl answered with an almost violent shake of her head. "That felt good," Seras leaned up to place a kiss on his chin. "Do it again. Please?" She whispered to him and kissed his jawline. Alucard chuckled to himself and grinned down at the little Draculina. He went back to that pace that made her feel good.

"How's that?" He whispered while he kissed over her face.

"Good," She breathed before her lips found his. She kissed him deeply and he happily accepted. "So good," She added between their heated kisses. A moan then escaped his little mate. Her fingers tightened around the back of his neck and with her other hands she buried her fingers in his hair. Those delicate fingers twirled and scrunched up his hair until eventually she got to lightly tugging on it. Her kiss was becoming hungry and desperate. Her body moved eagerly beneath him, showing signs of neediness. Her heart was picking up the pace and her breathing became harsh. They were starting to share breaths of air, even though neither one of them really needed the oxygen. Alucard understood perfectly of how she was feeling at the moment. He was on cloud-nine with her. His movement was starting to become more frantic. He thrusted his hips almost aggressively while he snarled softly under his breath. He wasn't exactly fucking her very fast, but it was definitely becoming hard. And he knew it too from the way her body jolted each time he plunged back into her wet warmth. But he didn't stop or slow because Seras hadn't said anything to him yet. She was only giving him moans in exchange and trying to pull him closer. She wasn't telling him to stop, she was silently telling him more, and he was delivering.

Alucard grabbed her thigh to pin it to his hip while he attempted to pick up the pace some. That soft sound of their bodies colliding was now becoming louder, sharper, and was happening far more frequently. Seras had a fistful of his hair while she devoured his mouth. There wasn't a second of silence between them as they kept exchanging moans and soft growl sounds back and forth to each other. Finally, the little vampire pulled away from his lips to pant heavily. She closed her eyes and leaned up to rest her forehead against his. Her forehead was so hot that he was surprised she wasn't sweating yet. Alucard wrapped his arm around her lower back to crush her to his body. Seras cracked open her eyes to stare up at him. They panted and moaned together while their crimson eyes glimmered in the darkness.

"Does…Does it feel good for you?" His mate whispered through pants.

"Yes, Seras." Alucard groaned. "I want…I want you to bite me now." He whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. Seras didn't waste a second. She tilted his head to the side and leaned in to brush her lips over his throat. It was such a wonderful feeling for him when the little vampire bit deeply into his neck. He snarled with pleasure and closed his eyes to fully immerse himself in the ecstasy. He could feel the tip of her tongue dancing along his flesh and over his wound while she consumed his blood. He could hear every swallow and felt the tightness of her lips as she sucked down to gather more blood to drink. "I'm going to bite you now." He warned her as he slowly lowered his head to place his mouth on her exposed neck. His lips drew back to reveal his fangs and without hesitation he buried them into her throat. Seras lurched beneath him from the excoriating pain of his fangs buried in her neck, but much like his cock stretching and penetrating her, she eventually got used to the feeling and even welcomed it.

But the second his fangs got lost under that flesh and was plunged in her veins, all was forgotten. The pain was forgotten, the pleasure, and even the world. All they were capable of feeling, all they could focus on, was the other person; their mate. Their inner demons purred in unison while they made an unbreakable connection with the other's soul. Seras slowly stopped sucking up Alucard's blood when she was capable of feeling exactly what he felt and all the feelings he had for her. Could he feel what she was feeling? Tears welled in her eyes when she could feel his love for her, how much he adored and cared for her, and how elated he was to be mated with her. She couldn't help the tears that trailed down her face. Seras was forced to withdraw her fangs from the elder vampire's throat when she couldn't get her emotions back under control. And that's when she knew that Alucard was able to feel exactly what she was feeling as well. She felt something warm smear across her cheek.

Her eyes flickered towards her Sire. His teeth were still buried in her throat, but she was able to see him and see that a blood tear was running down his cheek. Shocked, Alucard removed his fangs from her throat and touched his fingers to his face. Pulling back his hand, he was shocked further to see that his tears had stained his glove. He was…crying? The elder vampire quickly looked back at his Draculina to witness that she had tears running down her face. He had felt exactly what she had felt. He had felt her happiness, her love and admiration for him, and how relieved, but yet, sad she was. But it wasn't just any sad. It was a strange mixture of emotions. His mate was so happy that she had started crying, and when she unknowingly shared those feelings with him, he begun to feel them as well. Now here he was crying with her. He wiped away the rogue tear before cupping his mate's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears, trying to stop her from crying so he wouldn't be pulled back into those sad emotions.

"It's alright, Seras." He whispered soothingly to her and kissed under her eye. "Be happy, we're mated." This brought a wide smile to her face and his girl laughed with joy. She tangled her fingers in his hair.

"You should already know that I'm beyond happy." She whispered and then kissed him on the mouth. Alucard closed his eyes and took over the kiss with a snarl of hunger. He kissed her lips intensely, making her toes curl. Seras whimpered in his mouth. His cock kept hitting that wonderful little spot that practically turned her world upside down and left her a heaving mess. Her stomach was growing tighter and her head was fuzzy. The little vampire cupped the side of his face and absently dug her fingers into his cheek.

 ** _Alucard,_** She whimpered in his head before she came. Her body arched beneath his and her hot walls tightened around his cock. Alucard snarled with pleasure when feeling her orgasm through their new connection, and he exploded inside of her.

"Seras!" He growled her name. His arms snaked around her body while their chests heaved. He carefully lowered himself to rest his head on her soft chest. "Seras," He whispered. He could hear her heart clearly with his ear pressed between her breasts. Fully relaxing into her warmth, he closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of her beating organ.

"Alucard," Seras whispered while she combed her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. His sweet mate purred to him and he couldn't help but respond back with deep purrs of his own. Not long afterwards, he shifted his head to place his chin on her sternum. Her pretty red eyes were already narrowed on him. There was such a dazed look in them while she smiled softly, lovingly at him.

"How are you feeling?" Alucard murmured, sounding a little groggy after their playtime together. "Are you uncomfortable in anyway?" The girl thought about it for a short several seconds before answering him with a shake of her head.

"No, I'm fine." She whispered to him. Her fingers went on running through his hair. She was careful not to pull, though he wouldn't have minded that roughness.

"I'm not hurting you now, am I? I can get off if you want." He responded, making his bride laugh lightly at how concerned for her he was.

"No, don't." She giggled. "You're not hurting me." Her smile widened a little. "It's actually quite comforting." He was heavy, but he wasn't crushing her. Having him there on top of her made her feel all warm, cozy, and secure. She strangely felt safe under him like this and with his head resting on her chest. His cock was still inside of her, but she didn't mind that either. It too was comforting in its own way. Alucard gave her a warm smile as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get off." He whispered to her. Slowly that smile of his manifested into a grin and he chuckled to himself, finding something awfully amusing.

"Why?" Seras whispered and placed another kiss on his lips. She really didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Because, someone is impatient." Alucard snickered and then he shifted his head to look at something. Seras also shifted her head to find that Sebastian was sitting nearby, waiting quietly, but anxiously. They could practically see the impatience in his eyes while he watched them be all lovey dovey towards each other. When seeing that the two vampires were looking at him, the demon perked up.

"Sorry," He apologized. He hadn't realized that he had been gawking at them. Seras giggled while such a dark blush decorated her pale cheeks.

"Sorry," She apologized back, feeling bad that she actually forgot about him. The little vampire then shifted her head to look back at Alucard as he climbed off of her. Her fingers slipped from his hair. A whimper escaped from her and she winced when Alucard slid his softening cock from her channel. Both vampires ended up moaning softly when he fully exited. Seras bit her bottom lip when feeling the juices that trickled down her wet folds and ass. She sat up and glanced down to curiously watch the streams of white fluids trail over her sensitive flesh. It made her clearly aware that she was no longer a virgin. And her first time wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. It was actually…sweet and felt nice. She thought her first time would be painful and unenjoyable. She was more than glad that she had been wrong. Seras smiled brightly as she turned to look at Sebastian. She turned to plant her hands on the ground and slowly, but sexily crawl her way over to him.

"Will it bother you if I stayed in this form?" Sebastian asked her when she reached him. He placed his hands on her arms while she smirked up at him, but he could still see that innocence in her eyes. She looked him over carefully. He was unsure if she was admiring his demon form or not, but it looked that way to him which absolutely baffled him. Was his mate really attracted to him in this form?

"I don't think so," She answered his question softly. Her hands caressed over his knees and thighs as she leaned in closer towards him.

"What was it like when you mated?" The demon asked. He had watched them so closely while they were mating. The way they responded to each other's touch and kisses, and the way they reacted to each other's emotions, it all made him so curious and jealous at the same time. Would he experience the same thing with Seras?

"You'll know what it feels like in a few minutes." She promised him with that sexy little smirk that showed off her deadly fangs. Almost roughly, Sebastian pulled the girl into his lap so she was straddling him. Surprised by this action, the smirk swept off of her face and she gasped as she quickly grabbed onto his shoulders for stability. The demon wrapped his arms securely around her body so she wouldn't fall backwards off of his lap.

"I want to know what it feels like _now_." Sebastian breathed while his eyes simmered with arousal and need. They were glowing so brightly that his look pierced her. She couldn't look away from his haunting, but also strangely beautiful eyes. Seras simply nodded her head in agreement. Her gaze didn't break from his as she slowly leaned in to place a light kiss on his lips. She wanted to feel it again. She wanted to be taken, mate with Sebastian, and share that phenomenal experience all with him. She wanted to be connected to him like she was with Alucard and for their souls to mingle. She was aching to become his mate.

"I want you," Seras whispered. She made the demon jump when she unexpectedly cupped his bulge. The little minx surprised him further when she used her claws to tear away at the latex. His eyes flickered downwards to watch her in disbelief. Her fingers curled around his cock and she pulled him free. He grabbed her thigh to help position her over his shaft. There was no hesitation whatsoever on her end. As if she's done this so many times before, Seras lowered herself on his cock. His arm tightened around her body and he unknowingly pierced her thigh with his talons from the familiar feeling of being wrapped by her hot walls. The little vampire whimpered when she was fully impaled on him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while her hands and body trembled.

"Seras," He breathed as he tried to keep himself from thrusting wildly. After taking a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being filled again, Seras gingerly started moving her hips. She pushed her hips forward, letting him sink in deep until she was moving her hips back. Her pace was at first slow, but gradually picked up speed as she went. While it must have felt good for her, Sebastian wasn't as pleased as he wanted to be. It did feel good for him, but her pace just wasn't all that satisfying. He was _aching_ to _fuck_ her. And the position they were in, Seras had to be careful and go at a slow pace or she would be likely to fall off. He needed to change their position. He wanted full control over the pace and he wanted to mate with her. The little vampire was absolutely stunned when she was practically thrown backwards. Sebastian kept her crushed to his body with his cock still buried inside of her as he threw her back onto Alucard's coat. Startled by what he did, Seras cried out softly and thoughtlessly grabbed onto one of his horns.

As soon as her back met with the ground, she found that she was being fucked _hard._ Sebastian gripped her by one of her wrists and he pinned it to the ground near her head. His other hand was pinning her to the ground at the waist. And he pushed his hips forward sharply, burying himself deeply into her tight warmth and actually caused her pelvis to hurt. But fuck did it feel amazing. She threw back her head with another sharp cry. Her fingers curled tighter around his horn, holding on for dear life as her entire body practically lurched with every powerful thrust. She could have sworn she was beginning to see stars.

"Se-bas-tian," Seras panted and moaned his name. When hearing her, his speed increased, sending her into absolute bliss when an orgasm crashed over her. Her entire body convulsed while her walls wrapped tighter around his thrusting cock. She whimpered and closed her eyes tightly as she fought to breathe. Seras had no idea if she was hurting him or not by grabbing onto his horn like that, but at the moment she couldn't think properly at all. However, Sebastian hadn't been bothered by it at all. In fact, he was getting pleasure from it. He liked the feeling of her fingers wrapped tightly around his horn as he practically fucked her hard into the ground. And it riled him whenever she accidentally pulled, causing his entire head to jerk forward. The demon's gripped her wrist tighter as he raised it, forcing her to grab on to his other horn. She did so in her haze of pleasure.

"Seras," He hissed her name. "Plunge your fangs in my neck. Feast upon me." He demanded. "Become mine," Seras thoughtlessly bared her fangs, pulled him down by his horns, and sunk her fangs deep into his throat. Her bite wasn't clean in the slightest. Blood squirted all over her mouth and dripped down her chin. It splashed onto his pale flesh and leaked down his once clean black latex suit. He groaned from that painful bite. "You little monster," He breathed through heavy pants. "You gorgeous, gorgeous little beast." Sebastian wrapped his arm around her to keep her pinned to his body. "I love you so much, you vicious little minx." In return, he buried his fangs in her throat, but far gentler than the way she did it. The second he tasted her blood on his tongue he felt something purely phenomenal. It was like his very soul was responding to hers; dancing with hers. Everything she felt she was sharing with him, and he was sure that all that he was feeling was being shared with her. He wrapped his arm tighter around his love.

 ** _Forever,_** Sebastian whispered.

 ** _Wh-what?_** His dazed mate muttered.

 ** _I'll love you forever._** He promised her as he consumed more of her blood. He was comforted by the warmth of it, and even though it was no longer pure, he still found it ever so sweet.

 ** _Really?_** She whispered.

 ** _Forever,_** He again promised.

 ** _Cross your heart?_** Seras asked thoughtlessly.

 ** _I promise you, forever._** Sebastian snickered at her in adoration and amusement. **_I love you, Seras._**

 ** _I love you too, forever._** The Draculina promised right back.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Evening,**

 **So this is my second time writing yuri. The first time I wrote yuri was about the same time I started fanfiction about seven to eight years ago (DAMN didn't know I was here for that long). The fic was a short one about Seras having some fun time with Alucard in his girlycard form. Anyway, this is...something sort of like that. But there's also some yaoi in this chapter, which is my fav.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) were standing there for at least an hour just watching as Seras' puppy ran about with the elder vampire's (😍) familiar, Baskerville. Neither of them (😍) were happy, especially since they (😍) knew exactly what was occurring somewhere at the moment. Seras was completely unreachable now. She was gone forever and they (😍) were left without their (😍) mate…again. Seras had been their (😍) one chance of getting her back, but she chose those cruel monsters over them (😍). She promised them (😍) that she would find a mate for them (😍), but they (😍) were completely hopeless. They (😍) were never going to find mate that didn't have anyone who she (II) could love and be loved in return. With their (😍) sensitive hearing, they (😍) heard people approaching. The males (😍) turned their (😍) heads to find Alucard, Sebastian, and Seras walking down the street. There was such a big smile on the Draculina's face and her eyes practically sparkled. Her new mates were also very cheerful and were even purring. Such a dark look appeared in the elder vampire (😍) and demon's (😍) eyes. Michaelis (😍) forced himself (😍) to look away because he (😍) just couldn't stand the sight of his (😍) mate being happy with someone else that wasn't him (😍).

"Who's this?" Seras asked as she knelt in front of the big black hellhound that was playing with her pup.

"Baskerville," Alucard (😍) grumbled. "My familiar," Experiencing the same emotions as his master (😍), Baskerville bared his teeth and growled at the little vampire. The elder vampire grabbed Seras by the arm, pulled her to her feet, and forced her to stand at his side in case the dog tried attacking.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Sebastian noted as he glanced over at Alucard (😍) with a disapproving look on his face.

"Excuse him; his emotions are compatible to mine. He's not in a very good mood at the moment." The elder vampire (😍) responded as Baskerville walked up to him (😍) to get his head pat.

"So he's mad at me because you're mad at me?" Seras questioned with an annoyed look in her eyes. "Alucard, I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to, but I'm trying to help you." His (😍) look pierced her.

"Mad?" He (😍) repeated her. "It goes far deeper than that. We feel betrayed. You gave us a sliver of hope that you would become our mate, and that you would leave these two and come with us to a new home, but then…you took it away from us. You _abandoned us_ ; the only two people that have treated you decently this entire time and have loved you." His (😍) looked darkened further. "Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone and then have them taken away in a blink of an eye? Do you know how that feels? And no, I don't mean your parents. I mean to lose someone who was destined to be with you, someone who connects with your very soul and is your reason to live. I'm sure you're well aware of that feeling now. How would you feel if your Alucard or Sebastian were to die? You would break; shatter like fucking glass. You wouldn't be able to pull yourself together and you certainly wouldn't want to live anymore. When our Seras was raped and ripped to fucking shreds, that's exactly how we felt. We've waited years for death, but time just went on like it always does. A year felt like fucking forever to us. We were in pure hell. And then we were given hope. We were finally reunited with the missing piece of our soul. The pain was gone and everything…everything felt so much better." The only thing left in his (😍) eyes was pain while he (😍) stared at her.

"You were so much like our Seras; in an exact version. Every strand of hair, every little curve, the smiles, the look in your eyes, every little thought and emotion, the way you walked, talked, and loved us. You were so much like her. Only difference is, our Seras wouldn't have betrayed us like you did. She wouldn't have left us in this god awful pain just so she could gain happiness." Alucard (😍) told her carefully. She was no longer looking at him (😍). She was too ashamed to meet his (😍) gaze.

"You've tainted the memories we have of her." Sebastian (😍) added in a whisper. He (😍) still refused to look at the small blonde. Instead, he (😍) stared at the ground. "Because you possess the same face of our mate, you were able to fool us. Because of you and so many of your doppelgängers, we've seen our Seras in so many different ways that you've tainted her image." The demon's (😍) gaze darkened. "Our Seras deserved to live." Baskerville seeped into Alucard's (😍) shadow as the elder vampire (😍) stood up straight. He (😍) leaned down to sweep the little pup off of his feet and walked over to the quiet Draculina. He (😍) shoved the dog into her arms, but avoided all eye contact and physical contact with her.

"I think we should leave." The elder vampire (😍) growled as he (😍) showed a hint of fang. "The sooner you three get back to your dimension, the sooner we can use that device to get back to our own home." Seras jumped slightly from those words. Her head shot up and she looked at him (😍) in pure shock.

"What?" She whispered. "But…what about…"

"Don't say it!" Sebastian (😍) hissed at her and he (😍) clenched his (😍) fists tightly. "There will _never_ be a Seras out there like _our_ Seras! She doesn't exist! And we don't want to keep trying to find this imaginary woman! We're tired of this game and only wish to return to our dimension! Or better yet, we could return to those psychos and maybe they'll put an end to us so we won't have to deal with living in this pain any longer!"

"Sebastian," Seras whispered heartbroken, but Alucard placed a hand on her shoulder to try and get her to stop. The little vampire looked over her shoulder at her master to see him lightly shaking his head.

"You're not going to get through to them." He promised her softly. "They'll calm down after a while; just give them time." The Draculina groaned softly under her breath before looking back at his doppelgänger (😍). Alucard broke that silence again. "If you wish to go then let's go," The demon (😍) scoffed as he (😍) walked over to the small group and almost roughly grabbed Seras by the shoulder. He (😍) was finally looking at her, but it wasn't a kind look in the slightest. He (😍) was glowering at her and probably even questioning her existence. Seras cowered under that hard gaze and forced herself to look away. She never meant to hurt them (😍) like this. She didn't want to hurt them (😍) at all. And no matter how guilty she felt or how badly she wanted to apologize to them (😍), she knew it would mean nothing to them (😍) and wouldn't help in the slightest. There was that beep when Alucard pushed the button and then they were transporting to another dimension.

Some form of comfort washed over Seras when she found herself standing in a very familiar room, her bedroom at the Hellsing Organization. It looked exactly the same. It was big and bright. Her bed was all made up and her coffin lay at the foot of the bed. Her antique table was polished and held a bucket full of blood bags. Her wardrobe stood off to the side next to a full length mirror and her desk was nice and neat. A gentle smile pulled at her lips. Hellsing hadn't been her home for long, but she was awfully homesick. God, did she miss it. She couldn't wait to be back. A part of her missed Sir Integra, the scent of her cigars, and even the little lectures she gave to the Draculina. And she really, really missed Walter. Seras jumped when the door to her room was practically thrown open and someone came crashing in. A tall male, maybe nearly reaching six feet, stumbled to the ground. He looked dazed as he lied there. But it was his looks that baffled the entire group. The young man was probably in his early twenties. He had short, blonde hair with the top spiking out just a bit. He had a round face, a strong looking jaw and chin, and his eyes were a deep blue. While he was on the thin side, he did have a bit of muscle on his arms. The boy looked like he could have been Seras' brother. After lying there dazed for a second or two, the male bolted to his knees to glare into the hallway.

"You didn't have to hit me!" He barked and bared his fangs at whoever he was speaking to. "All I said is that you didn't have to dress in lingerie if you didn't want to! It's not because you don't look good to me, it's because I didn't want you feeling uncomfortable!"

"So now we only look 'good' in lingerie, not _sexy_." A deep, but very beautiful feminine voice asked. Another woman laughed sweetly, but quite…sadistically at this.

"Now you've done it, boy." This other woman purred, her voice was more low, sweet, and seductive. Two beyond gorgeous women followed their little blonde male into the room. They stood in front of him with their hands on their hips. He stayed on his knees before them, staring up at them like they were his little goddesses. The breathtaking, but clearly strong woman on the left was tall, but maybe an inch shorter than her male lover. She had long, wavy black hair that rested on her rather large breasts and deep red eyes. Her skin was so pale that it was milky white; completely flawless. Her lips were pulled into a wicked, little smile. They looked ever so soft looking and were a deep, blood red. She had a very slender, hourglass figure, and long legs that went on for days. She wore a long sleeved white blouse, a black laced corset that helped pushed up her amazing breasts, a red cravat around her throat, skin fitting black pants, knee high stiletto boots, and a long red trench coat.

The other woman was just as gorgeous with flawless pale skin. She had dark brown orbs and luscious pink lips that were pulled into a smirk. It was hard to tell just how long her black hair was since she had it up in a tight bun. Some strands of hair framed her face though, making her look absolutely stunning. She was the same height as her female companion, but with slightly bigger breasts. She was wearing a loose white blouse that was tucked into black leather pants, and black stilettos. Both women were just drop dead gorgeous to Seras. The female demon bent a little at the hips, coming down slowly and almost sensually to the boy's eye level. Her fingers slid under his chin to lift his head up a little while her smirk widened.

"Answer correctly this time." The female purred to her mate. "Should we wear our lingerie for you tonight?" The male lowered his head with a faint blush on his cheeks. He maintained eye contact with her before he mumbled an answer.

"Yes," He whispered, giving in. He absolutely loved it when they dressed in revealing clothes, but he didn't want his mates to feel used or uncomfortable doing it for him. He had to learn the hard way that what they do for him didn't make them feel uncomfortable. The female demon giggled.

"Good," She purred and stood up straighter to fold her arms over her breasts. "He's learning," Something then caught the girls' eyes. Their grins vanished as they tilted their heads back to find Seras and her male companions. Instantly when seeing their doppelgängers, the girls' eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Their mate muttered before he turned to see what they were gawking at. His eyes widened too and his mouth fell open in disbelief. "What?!" He exclaimed and scattered to his feet to face the group of vampires and demons. Seras locked eyes with the boy. The two then stood there for a long while gazing at each other and trying to comprehend what they were seeing. The male slowly lifted a hand to point a finger at the Draculina. "You…look like…you could be…my sister." He muttered.

"You're the male version of me." Seras murmured while she pointed at him. "This is weird,"

"What's…your name?" The boy asked her with furrowed brows and his hand fell back to his side.

"Seras," She whispered. "And…yours?"

"Seoras," He told her. The girl's face scrunched up.

"Sho-rahs?" She repeated. This seemed to have fueled the boy.

"Why do I always have to explain my name to people?!" He grumbled in frustration. "And you're one to talk! What kind of name is Seras anyway?!"

"Hey!" Seras exclaimed, looking highly offended. "I was only going to say that our parents are terrible at naming! Seras and Seoras! Are you kidding me?! They couldn't just have given us a normal boy or girl name?!" The boy's face brightened when she started ranting like him.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed in agreeance and a smile cracked his face.

"You're getting riled again, Seoras." The female vampire purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. Her red eyes flickered to the Draculina. "Once he starts it takes forever to make him stop." A wicked smile graced her lips once again. "Well, there is one way to stop him."

"Allison," Seoras whined with a dark blush. He glanced down at her from over his shoulder. "You don't have to be so lewd."

"Allison?" Seras repeated and glanced at the beautiful red eyed woman. The woman glanced at her curiously.

"Yes?" She purred deeply and wrapped her arms tighter around her male. Seras curiously glanced back at her own mate, Alucard.

"Alucard…I think that's supposed to be you." The little vampire whispered to him, though it was pretty clear to all four males there.

"Alucard?" Allison snickered with an amused arched brow. "Dracula? How 'clever'. Did you give yourself that name or was it forced upon you by the Hellsings?"

"Ally, don't be rude." Seoras muttered to her as his little lover spun around him to wrap herself in his arms. She crushed her back to his front, purposely pushing that lovely ass of hers against his groin and causing her mate to jump. Ignoring her, the blonde boy glanced over at the male demons. "If he's supposed to be my Allison, then would you two be the male versions of my Sabrina?"

"Sabrina?" Both Sebastians questioned and they glanced over at their female version. Sabrina merely smirked at the two males and mockingly waved her fingers at them.

"It's a name that I'm not very fond of." The brown eyed woman sighed with a shrug of her shoulders. She approached her blonde haired mate to wrap her arms around one of his. "But I'm stuck with it." She then shifted her head to stare up at her mate. "I thought you were going to start calling me Seraphina? You said it was prettier." Seoras glanced down at her with a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry, love." He murmured bashfully.

"Seraphina?" Seras repeated and she cocked her head to the side. Sabrina glanced at the blonde woman and slowly looked her up and down.

"It's my demon name," Sabrina muttered while she continued checking her out. Slowly, that smirk of hers manifested into something sadistic. "Aren't you a pretty little thing? You make such a cute girl, Seoras." Her brown eyes shifted to a dark, ominous red and hunger filled them. "I think I would like very much to play with her." Seras' eyes widened while both women giggled almost evilly. The small blonde's face paled while those women admired her. Sabrina came forward to press her breasts up against Seras' and wrapped her arms around the little vampire's neck. The Draculina attempted to pull away, but she was shocked further when Alucard pressed a hand to her back and forced her closer towards the other woman.

"Alucard?!" Seras exclaimed as she swept her head around to look up at Alucard and Sebastian. Both males were grinning from ear to ear. Lust was clear as day in their eyes while they purred. A hand cupped Seras' cheek and forced her to look back. Allison was now standing right next to Sabrina matching that same lustful look her master and Sebastian had on their faces. From the corner of her eye, the Draculina saw movement. She shifted her head to watch Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) walk by. The demon (😍) aggressively grabbed Seoras by the wrist and started pulling him out of the room. The boy's eyes flew open wide while his face went red.

"What are you doing?!" He asked as these males (😍) led him away from his mates.

"Let's leave the girls alone and have our own fun." Michaelis (😍) purred, making the boy's face even redder.

"I'm not gay!" Seoras attempted to tell them (😍).

"How do you know? Have you ever been with a man? We are you mates but as a different gender. If you can be with them, you can be with us. Now, stop talking." Sebastian (😍) responded as his (😍) fingers tightened around the boy's wrist. "Maybe we'll have better luck with you than we do with Seras."

"Come on," Allison purred as she grabbed Seras by the hand and tried pulling her towards the bed. The little vampire was blushing hardcore. What was happening? Was she really being seduced by female versions of her mates?

"Alucard," Seras whimpered in embarrassment and she glanced back at her mate. But he didn't seem too eager to help her. He looked like he wanted to throw her to the wolves and watch on in pleasure.

"Go on, Draculina." Alucard purred and he encouraged her by pushing her closer towards the females.

"Sebastian?" Seras asked for his help since her master was being a pervert.

"There's no harm in this little activity." The demon purred with a wide smile to also encourage her. "Have fun," With that said, the women tugged on the small blonde's arms, leading her closer towards the bed.

"Wait!" Seras exclaimed. "I've never been with a woman before!" What was she supposed to do? Did she even want to do this? Admittedly, both women were so gorgeous to the little vampire, but was she sexually attracted to them? The girls threw her onto the bed with more sadistic giggling.

"Be quiet, and let us teach you some things then, Kitten." Allison whispered before she tried unzipping Seras' pants. But the small blonde was very reluctant. She cupped a hand over her pants to stop the other woman.

"Stop!" Seras exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" The red eyed woman gave her a toothy grin and merely laughed at how innocent the girl was.

"How else am I supposed to pleasure you?" Allison asked. Seras' face was just as red as her master's coat now. To distract the small blonde, Sabrina leaned in and kissed the girl hard on the mouth. Instantly, the demon had worked her magic and dazed the little vampire. Seras slowly fell deeper into that soft, warm kiss. This was the first time she ever kissed another woman and it was…sweet and perfect. Thoughtlessly, she reached up to cup the back of the demon's head she could keep her mouth pressed against hers. She then curiously started kissing the woman back. Allison reached back in and unzipped the Draculina's pants. Afterwards she slipped her warm hand right into the girl's panties. Seras cried out softly in Sabrina's mouth when she suddenly found that she was being fingered hard by Allison. The red eyed woman pressed her body up against the small blonde's and kissed the crook of her neck with a sexy little moan. The little vampire was so confused, but found that she was becoming strangely aroused by all of this. Her heart was racing in her chest and she absently kept moving her hips to welcome the woman's long fingers. Seras kept whimpering and moaning in the demon's mouth, unaware of the noises that she was making. Sabrina grabbed a handful of the blonde's breast and groped hard. Her bony fingers dug into Seras' soft flesh and practically squeezed the life out of her, but it riled the Draculina up more.

Allison thrusted deep inside the little vampire and curled her fingers to hit her G-spot. The girl beneath them was incredibly needy. They haven't even touched her yet and the girl was already lost in the pleasure. The red eyed woman was beyond soaked while she had her fun with her new toy. She added a third finger to the little vampire, stretching her out more and thrusted harder. Within seconds Seras was orgasming hard. Her hips lifted and she tore her lips away from Sabrina's to cry out her pleasure. The women grinned simultaneously and snickered under their breaths.

"Ah, how cute, she even comes early like Seoras." Allison teased.

"He's been getting better." Sabrina defended their mate in a purr. The vampire continued to thrust her fingers deep into their new toy, despite her already have climaxed. Seras was a heaving mess and started shifting her body around to escape the sensitivity, but the women kept her restrained to the bed. The demon slipped a hand under the little vampire's shirt to fondle her breasts.

Alucard and Sebastian couldn't look away even if they wanted to. Their unblinking eyes remained glued on the three beautiful girls in the bed. They were both rock hard and aching for their bride. The elder vampire couldn't help it when he boldly fazed his hand through his pants to pull out his cock. He stroked his hard flesh from the weeping tip all the way down to his hot, thick base. He brushed his thumb over the slit before wrapping his fingers tightly around his girth and picking up the speed. Sabrina ripped open Seras' shirt, tugged down her bra so her breasts popped free, and wrapped her lips around his Draculina's tight, erect nipple. The little vampire opened her mouth to give a small, cute cry when a woman started sucking and licking one of her most sensitive areas. Allison now had four fingers buried in his bride, stretching her past what she was comfortable with, but Seras didn't seem to notice. She was lost in the haze of pleasure and was exploding into release after two more thrusts. Her body convulsed and she emitted another sharp cry of her pleasure.

Immediately afterwards, the Draculina's crimson irises were glowing extremely bright. Her fangs had lengthened in her mouth and she was starting to purr and growl as her inner demon took over. When seeing the beauty of her demon, Sebastian couldn't help taking a page from Alucard's book. He unfastened his pants and slipped his hand inside to stroke over his needy, throbbing cock. Every breathy moan their mate gave made the males want her even more. They wanted to fuck her, but were compelled to watch what would happen next. Allison was forced to extract her fingers when Seras was suddenly tackling Sabrina to the bed. She easily flipped the demon over so she ended up on top and straddling the drop dead gorgeous woman. Afterwards, she reached behind her to roughly grab the vampire by her wrist and pulled her down next to her female companion. Both women were purely shocked by the bravery and sudden dominance from the small, seemingly shy blonde. Such a sexy little smirk crossed over Seras' face while she gazed down at them with this almost insane, lustful look in her eyes. The small blonde bolted down to lie on her stomach between the demon's legs. Sabrina gasped and willingly parted her legs for the little vampire while she watched her ever so closely. With soft purrs, the Draculina declined her head to press her mouth against the demon's wet core through her pants. Her nose nudged the woman's clit and she kissed deeply into that leather.

It wasn't long before Seras was using her fangs to tear away at the leather to expose the pale, moist flesh under it all. Once Sabrina was fully exposed and vulnerable to the hungry Draculina, she began her work. The small blonde hungrily kissed the lips of the woman's sex with growls and moans. She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked down, every now and then teasing Sabrina with the tip of her tongue. The demon tangled her fingers in the small blonde's hair to keep her there between her legs. It felt so incredibly good to her. She was unable to suppress a single moan. She fisted the Draculina's hair tightly and purposely shifted and jerked her hips to brush her moist lips over the girl's mouth. While Seras devoured the woman's soaked pussy, she reached out with her left hand to place it on Allison's thigh. She caressed her leg before heading towards the seam of her pants. Without hesitation, the little vampire fazed her hand through the woman's pants and teased her by sliding her finger between her labia. Allison automatically fisted the sheets beneath her from the unexpected touch of the female. She hadn't been expecting the shy girl to have gone this far! Was it because she was under the influence of her demon? Or was she attracted to them because they were her mates but in a different gender?

Allison was unable to think properly or find an answer for her question. She was losing herself in the pleasure as Seras kept teasing her by circling and pressing gingerly into her clit. Her touch was light and quite maddening. She subconsciously thrusted her hips lightly in hope to lead the girl's hand, but Seras purposely went at her own torturous pace to further tease her.

"Seras," Allison whined and she reached down to grip the girl's wrist. But Seras didn't seem to like that. She punished the vampire by stopping altogether. Learning her lesson, Allison released her wrist to cup her hand through the material of her pants. "Please, Seras." The vampire resorted to begging when the girl refused to move her hand. She attempted to lead her hand by making her rub in circular motions. Eventually, the small blonde stopped teasing her and started moving her fingers again over the needy woman's clit. The corner of her lips curled into a grin and she giggled while dropping her head back on the mattress. "Yes," She purred and the wonderful feeling as pleasure coursed through her body. "Yes," She whispered. Allison tried leading her hand faster over her clit. "Faster," Seras pressed her fingers hard to the vampire's pearl and rubbed faster. At the same time, her tongue swirled faster around Sabrina's clit and she sucked harder. Both women were mewing and moaning, and shifting on top of the mattress as they were pleasured by the small blonde. Such lust and rapture filled their red irises as they stared up at the ceiling through thick eye lashes.

Alucard and Sebastian could not believe the sight before them. They had not considered that Seras would take over, dominate these two, and pleasure them until they were actually _mewing._ But seeing the form of dominance their mate was displaying aroused them to scary heights. Absolutely needing his bride at the moment, Alucard walked towards the bed and roughly tugged Seras' pants down around her ass so she was accessible to him. The Draculina allowed him to do this and even encouraged his behavior by gently swaying her hips to present her ass further to him. The elder vampire grabbed her by the hips before he thrusted all seven inches of his cock deep inside of her. Seras whimpered when he completely filled her. The familiar feeling made her moan lowly while she continued to gently move her hips to feel him shift inside of her.

 ** _Alucard,_** She breathed sexily in his head. Alucard didn't ease into it at all. He pulled his cock out and slammed it back in her, causing her entire body to jolt forward. The little vampire gasped sharply from his violation but encouraged to do it again with a whimper of need. **_Alucard,_** She said his name a little louder. The girl then surprised him by jerking her hips back, forcing him even deeper inside of her. She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her this time. **_Oh, God, Alucard!_** She cried out, sounding purely desperate now. **_Fuck me!_** She begged and he obeyed. Alucard fucked his Draculina hard. He was gripping her hips so tightly that he was thoughtlessly crushing her pelvis slowly with his strength. But even the little vampire didn't notice. All they could focus on was the pleasure they were receiving, and they were both incredibly close. Her mouth continued to ravish Sabrina, kissing deeply and sucking her clit so hard that the woman screamed when she orgasmed. But Seras didn't stop. She attempted to give the demon a second orgasm, but by this time invading her tight channel with her tongue.

The Draculina rubbed harder on Allison's clit who was gasping and whimpering now. The vampire was then opening her mouth up wide to bare her fangs and she cried out when she finally came. Her body arched upwards, thrusting out those impressive breasts of hers and letting her hips rise up off of the bed. She forced Seras to keep rubbing until the pleasure was nothing but an echo through her body. Slowly, the heaving woman lowered herself back on the bed as both her and Seras' fingers slowed against her sensitive, wet engorged clit. Allison whimpered again and bit deeply into her bottom lip to help calm her body back down, but Seras wasn't going to help in the slightest. She slipped her hand down the woman's wet core and violated her by inserting two fingers into her trembling pussy. Immediately Allison responded by arching her body again and whining.

"Seras," She hissed as the girl started to finger her hard and fast. Her fingers were coated in the woman's juices and she was only getting wetter by the second. Allison was so wet that Seras slipped in and out of her so very easily. Admittedly, the little vampire loved the power of being dominant. She loved being in charge, restraining these women to the bed, and just have her way with them. She liked the taste of their soft red lips, she liked fingering them to hear their whimpers and whines, and she liked licking their drenched pussies. It was so exciting and unbelievably fun for her. She had never been with a woman and had no idea that she was even bisexual, but she was having a great time. It then made her wonder if Alucard and Sebastian could change their genders at will. Would they be willingly to do that every now and then for her? The naughty Draculina smirked at her thoughts while elongated her tongue inside of Sabrina. She caressed over the woman's walls, making her shudder and whine beneath her.

"Seras," The demon whispered her name before she came for a second time. After the woman was done trembling, the little vampire slipped her tongue out with a loud whimper. Seras closed her eyes when her stomach got tighter. God, she was so close! She curled her fingers inside of Allison, hitting her G-spot every single time. She increased her speed the harder Alucard fucked her. He was growling through gritted teeth and she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head. Seras bit her bottom lip and buried her face into the mattress. Allison's walls tightened around the little vampire's three thrusting fingers and the woman screamed, startling her and making her jump. The Draculina lifted her head to stare dazed at the two breathless women. Their busty chests heaved up and down while they softly whimpered under their breaths. They looked tired. Seras placed her forehead on the bedding while she panted softly.

"Alucard," She whimpered to her mate. "Fa-faster," She begged of him. Alucard leaned over her body a little to grab one of her arms tightly so he could ride his mate faster. Seras cried out sharply from the new pace and she closed her eyes tightly. "Alucard!" She whined. "A-Alucard!" The elder vampire snarled under his breath when he felt his bride's walls tighten around his cock. Her body trembled beneath his and she screamed when she climaxed. Alucard's fingers tightened around her arm and his hips thrusted forward sharply to bury his cock back in her tight warm. He planted his seeds deep inside of her. He could feel his cum splash along her walls and coated them thickly, leaving him sated. He released a low breathy purr as he gingerly pulled out of his bride who dripped with juices and cum. Slowly, the dazed Draculina rolled over onto her back to lie between the two women who were just as out of it as she was.

"Seras," Sebastian hissed her name as he approached the bed. He was still stroking over his erect cock and was very close to cumming. God, he had loved every second of watching his bride play with two other women. Hearing her name from his lips the Draculina cracked open her eyes to look up at her mate. Seeing that he was stroking over his cock, she sat up in bed and scooted to the foot of it. Sebastian didn't stop her when she grabbed him by his hips and parted her lips around his head. She sucked down with soft moans and swirled her tongue around him. Awarding her, the demon stroked over her hair lovingly with a tender look in his eyes, but a sadistic, seductive smirk on his lips. "Seras," He whispered and gently thrusted his hips to lightly fuck her mouth. Seras was still completely dazed so she watched his thrusting cock impassively. She purred and willingly took more of him into her mouth, but it was pointless because he was already cumming. Sebastian fisted her hair when his cum spurted into her mouth and dripped out onto her tongue. Her eyes curiously flickered up towards his face to see the look of pleasure cross over his face. His teeth were gritted and he muffled his moans of ecstasy. For a few seconds longer, after he was done cumming he stayed put in her mouth. With deep satisfied moans, he gingerly ran his cock over her hot tongue before slipping it all the way out of her mouth.

"Seras," Sebastian whispered once more as his fingers massaged over his scalp and his other hand cupped her cheek. "Such a good girl," His thumb ran over her bottom lip several times, tantalizing them. Seras pressed a soft kiss to his thumb. Afterwards, she swallowed her mate's salty cum and smiled up at him like the good girl she was. She earned a snicker from her mate and a loving caress to the cheek. He leaned down to kiss her forehead causing her smile to widen further. "My girl," He purred bringing warmth to her heart and stomach.

Seoras was beyond confused and a little scared shitless when Sebastian (😍) was pulling him by the wrist to his mate's, Seraphina, room. Alucard (😍) closed the door behind them while the demon (😍) tugged him over to the four poster bed to prop him up against one of the posts. The demon (😍) shoved him kind of hard into the post, but Seoras wasn't hurt. He could stare at the male (😍) that apparently wanted to fuck him. This was ridiculous! The boy's face reddened. He wasn't gay! While he will admit, both these men (😍) were very, very attractive, it didn't mean he wanted to sleep with them (😍)! He loved his girls! He didn't want to sleep with male versions of them! But the demon (😍) appeared that he (😍) wasn't going to take no for an answer. Sebastian (😍) lowered on to his (😍) knees in front of the blushing male and reached for his pants. But Seoras immediately reacted by cupping a hand over his pants and private parts.

"Woah! This is crossing over to sexual harassment! I'm not gay! I'm only attracted to women and I love my girls! I'm not going to cheat on them!" The slender blonde attempted to set them (😍) straight, but he only drew back when their (😍) eyes started to burn darkly. A shiver shot down his spine and his face paled. And he thought his mates were scary! These blokes (😍) were definitely scarier and that had to be because they (😍) were far taller and a little more intimidating since they (😍) were men (😍).

"We're really not in the mood for more rejection." Sebastian (😍) hissed at him as this black aura started to form around his (😍) entire body. Alright, so at least that was the same when he pissed off his Sabrina. "And it's not our fault if you're an idiot who doesn't realize that we're your mates no matter what!" The demon (😍) went on, growing angrier with him. "You may not be attracted to other men, but you will respond to us the same way as if you were with your _girls_ if you just let us show you! Now stop squirming and the next time you try stopping us again you will be punished!" Seoras gulped at that fiery look in the male's (😍) eyes. Jesus, they (😍) really were like his mates. Hesitantly, the blonde pulled his hands away from his pants, even though he was still scared shitless. There were butterflies appearing in his stomach and his cock twitched in response. But he still refused to believe that he was actually growing attracted to them (😍) and their (😍) familiar form of dominance that his mates displayed.

When the boy moved his hands, Sebastian (😍) didn't waste any time going back in to unbuckle his pants. The demon (😍) pulled out the blonde's soft cock and instantly parted his (😍) lips around Seoras' head. Ashamed and humiliated, the blonde covered his face with his hands and groaned. What was he letting happen to him? Should he feel violated? But he didn't feel violated. All he could truly focus on was the wonderful feeling as the male (😍) sucked on his tip. His face reddened and he peeked at the demon (😍) between his fingers. Sebastian (😍) was still glaring at him as he (😍) ran his (😍) tongue over the slit, causing Seoras to shudder in pleasure. A very low moan escaped the boy. He could feel himself hardening and growing in size slowly in the male's (😍) grasp. The demon (😍) teasingly swirled his (😍) tongue around his entire head, going so slowly that it really sensitized him. The blonde bit deeply into his lip before his hands flung away from his face to grip the post behind him. _Damn it!_ It shouldn't feel good to him! He should hate this, but…he was enjoying it. Was he gay or…in this case…bisexual? Sebastian's (😍) hand started to move over the rest of his cock, trying to get him fully erect so their fun could continue. Alucard (😍) gently gripped one of the boy's hands and forced him to tangle his fingers in Michaelis' (😍) hair.

"You need to lighten up." The elder vampire (😍) grumbled. "He's pleasuring you, not torturing you."

"Not entirely," Sebastian (😍) snickered and finally a crooked smirk cracked his (😍) face when the anger past. "I think I've been teasing him a little too much." The demon's (😍) eyes then flickered upwards to where the boy's hand was resting on the top of his (😍) head. "But Alucard is right, you need to loosen up. You don't have to be so afraid to touch me. Fist my hair, play with it if you want, just try and relax." Seoras was still biting deeply into his bottom lip while he stared at the demon (😍) with such a dark blush on his cheeks. The demon's (😍) smirk widened and he (😍) chuckled under his (😍) breath. "You're embarrassed? Why because you _like_ what I'm doing to you?" He (😍) got his (😍) answer when the boy's dark blue eyes flickered away from his (😍). Sebastian (😍) then glanced down at Seoras' fully erect cock. It was at least five inches, which was pretty good for the average man.

"Are you sure you're not bisexual?" Alucard (😍) teased him as he (😍) gazed down at the blonde's cock. "You fought us pretty hard saying that you weren't gay, yet, you're fully erect and already dripping with pre-cum." The boy kept silent. His head was still turned away so he could focus his gaze on a wall, refusing to acknowledge them (😍) or his erection.

"Do you wish to continue being rude?" Sebastian (😍) asked him while a dark look flared back up in his (😍) eyes. Seoras glanced at him (😍) from the corner of his eye, but he still didn't answer. The demon (😍) was now fuming. He (😍) was tired of being polite. And he (😍) was tired of rejection. Sebastian (😍) rose to his (😍) full height to loom over the boy. The blonde shifted his head to fully look at the demon (😍), and even though he showed signs of fear in his eyes, he held his ground. "I'd warned you that you would be punished if you did anything that would infuriate us again." Seoras' eyes widened in shock. He knew that the demon (😍) wasn't bluffing because his mates never joked about punishing him. Once again, Sebastian (😍) was grabbing him by the wrist and pulling. He (😍) dragged the boy over to the side of the bed and then pushed him onto his stomach on top of the mattress. The demon (😍) then grabbed him by his pants and tugged the material down around his ass

"Stop!" Seoras cried out in shock. Sebastian (😍) willingly paused while he (😍) glared at the boy that was shaking beneath him (😍). "I'm sorry!" The blonde submitted to him (😍). "I've been terribly rude and I'm sorry!" The demon (😍) closed his (😍) eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I'll be forgiving _just this once_." Michaelis (😍) told him carefully. "Now, turn over." Seoras didn't dare disobey him (😍). He hesitantly turned over onto his back so he was staring up at the demon (😍) who continued to glower at him. Sebastian (😍) declined so he (😍) was on his (😍) knees once again. This time he (😍) didn't tease the boy. Instead he (😍) wrapped his (😍) lips around the blonde's head and took him all into his (😍) mouth without so much as flinching. Seoras' eyes flew open in pure shock when he found that he was being deep throated by the demon (😍).

"You don't need to do that!" The boy panicked and his hands flung up to do something, but just stayed frozen in the air. "Sebastian, really, it's okay!" But he ended up biting deeply into his bottom lip "F-fuck," He breathed softly. The demon's (😍) lips went up and down his aching cock and turned him into a stuttering idiot. Slowly Seoras lowered his hands onto Sebastian's (😍) head and tangled his fingers in his (😍) hair. "Se-Sebastian," The blonde whispered as the demon (😍) increased his (😍) speed. His cock repeatedly invaded the male's (😍) tight throat, fucking it hard and raw. His body was trembling and he could feel that he was nearing closer towards his orgasm. _Fuck!_ He hated admitting it but it was probably better than when Sabrina gave him head! And he felt horrible for thinking that! He fisted the demon's (😍) hair as the pleasure intensified. He closed his eyes as he felt his balls tighten. He lightly tapped the back of Sebastian's (😍) head; a reflex of his to normally warn his girls that he was about to cum. His warm cum spurted on the demon's (😍) tongue and his entire body sagged as he unlocked all his muscles from that satisfying orgasm. Instantly afterwards, his face paled and he glanced down at the demon (😍), wondering if he pissed him (😍) off.

"I'm sorry!" Seoras panicked while Sebastian (😍) slid his (😍) mouth off the blonde's cock. "I didn't mean to cum in your mouth!" The demon (😍) gazed at him impassively while he (😍) casually opened his (😍) mouth and slipped out his (😍) unnaturally long tongue to show his cum that was pooled in the center. The boy's face darkened with another blush. "Sorry," He mumbled before the demon (😍) leaned up to crush his (😍) mouth to the boy's. Seoras was absolutely stunned that he was being kissed by another man. His body tensed up, especially when Michaelis' (😍) used his (😍) cum covered tongue to pry open the blonde's mouth and share a taste with him. A shudder traveled through his body while Seoras' tongue curiously ran over the demon's (😍), seeking more of that salty taste. Sebastian (😍) almost lovingly cupped the side of his face and kissed him a little deeper. The boy was so dazed from the kiss that he naturally fell into it and even started kissing the male (😍) back. But the kiss ended when the demon (😍) was pulling back while chuckling deeply in amusement. A wicked smirk graced his (😍) lips while he (😍) stared at the confused blonde.

"You are so much like Seras." He (😍) muttered under his (😍) breath with a tender look in his (😍) eyes. Seoras furrowed his brows but ended up lightly shrugging his shoulders.

"You're both very much like my Sabrina and Allison." He responded softly. The boy then lowered his gaze with a faint blush as he muttered something under his breath. "I do miss the boobs though." Looking back at the males (😍) that were arching their (😍) brows at him, he smiled bashfully and shrugged again. "Sorry," He responded. "It was…an interesting and somewhat fun experiment, but…I think I prefer my girls."

"You say that as if you're done experimenting." Sebastian (😍) replied, looking extremely malevolent when saying that. Seoras' smile dropped and he gulped nervously.

"I thought we were." He murmured, but both males (😍) ended up shaking their (😍) heads at him. "Bugger," The demon (😍) climbed to his (😍) feet and moved aside so Alucard (😍) could approach. The elder vampire (😍) was grinning from ear to ear and showing off all those razor sharp teeth. The blonde felt sick to his stomach. He had a feeling about what was about to happen and he wasn't really looking forward to it. "Do we…have to?" He asked.

"It won't be as bad as you think." Alucard (😍) purred.

"Can…we…at least have a…safety word?" The blonde muttered in embarrassment and lowered his head to hide his blush.

"Will it make you feel better?" The elder vampire (😍) asked with an arched brow and a look of amusement in his (😍) eyes.

"Yes," Seoras wasn't afraid to admit.

"Very well," Alucard (😍) agreed with a nod. "The _safety word_ ," He (😍) mocked with a roll of his (😍) eyes. "Is good boy," The blonde's head shot up to gawk at him (😍).

"Good boy?!" He repeated. "I'm not a dog!" Alucard's (😍) grin widened as he (😍) rotated one of his (😍) fingers.

"Roll over," He (😍) joked, but was also giving a command. The boy's face went back to being a dark red. He clicked his tongue at the men (😍) before he slowly rolled over onto his stomach. "Good boy," Alucard (😍) teased him further. Seoras groaned loudly and dropped his head to bury his face into the bedding.

"You sound like my mates." He grumbled. The blonde stiffened when he heard Alucard (😍) start to unbuckle his (😍) pants. A few seconds later, the elder vampire (😍) was gripping him by the pants and pulled him down closer towards the edge of the bed so he was easier to get to. But the vampire (😍) didn't let go of his pants, instead he (😍) was going to use them to his (😍) advantage. Seoras nervously fisted the bedding. Wasn't he (😍) at least going to use some lube?! "Is it…safe…doing it…raw…like this?" The boy questioned softly.

"No," Alucard (😍) snickered causing the boy's eyes to practically bulge out of his head. "But you're a vampire, so you'll be fine. By the way, do you like pain?" The blonde curiously glanced at him (😍) from over his shoulder.

"I…I don't think so." He muttered. "I guess a little."

"Good because this is going to hurt." The elder vampire (😍) warned him before he (😍) shoved his (😍) way into the blonde's tight anus. The boy bared his fangs with a loud snarl. He buried his face back into the bedding and closed his eyes tightly.

"Fuck!" He shouted when the cock stretched and filled him. There was a burning sensation and it hurt like a son of a bitch. "Good boy! Good boy! Please, pull out!"

"All I had asked you is if you would feel better having a safety word. I never agreed I would stop or pull out when that safety word was used." Alucard (😍) purred with a maniacal grin.

"You're evil!" Seoras exclaimed.

"Perhaps," The elder vampire (😍) breathed before he (😍) pulled his (😍) cock out a little. He used Seoras' pants to pull his ass back so slammed back in hard. The boy's entire body jolted forward from that rough thrust and he groaned loudly into the sheets.

"God…Fuck!" The blonde cried.

"Relax your body!" Alucard (😍) snarled at him. "Just relax and let it happen. It won't be as painful."

" _As_ painful? Meaning it will _still_ be _painful_?!" Seoras yelled at him (😍) in fury. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"You did when you didn't fight us! You willingly turned over so I could fuck you! Stop fooling yourself! You wanted it!" The elder vampire (😍) bared his (😍) fangs and roared at him.

"Yes, I wanted you to fuck me, but I didn't think you would be a jerk and purposely try to hurt me!" Seoras bared his fangs right back and yelled. He closed his eyes and blushed fiercely after admitting that he wanted to be fucked by him (😍). Alucard (😍) stopped all movements to stare down at him. The boy's body was trembling from his (😍) treatment. All that pent up frustration he (😍) had felt towards Seras he (😍) had released all onto the boy, and he didn't deserve that treatment. Seoras was willingly giving himself to him (😍) and he (😍) took advantage of that trust. Letting that guilt sink in, Alucard (😍) slid his (😍) cock from the blonde's channel. He (😍) then glanced over at Michaelis (😍).

"Lube," He (😍) muttered. The demon (😍) looked at him (😍) in surprise before holding out his (😍) hand. A bottle of lube appeared and Sebastian (😍) handed it off to him (😍). The elder vampire (😍) worked slowly to give the boy sometime to calm down and prepare himself. He (😍) flicked the cap open and squirted some into his (😍) hand. He (😍) poured more than he (😍) should have, but he (😍) wanted to be absolutely certain that Seoras was completely lubed and comfortable while they fucked. His (😍) crimson irises flickered back to the trembling body beneath him (😍). He (😍) then gingerly lowered his (😍) hand and started lubing the young blonde. The boy jumped in surprise when he came in contact with the cold fluid. Curiously, he looked over his shoulder to stare at Alucard (😍). "It'll be a little uncomfortable, but this should help with the burning sensation and take away some of that pain." The elder vampire (😍) moved his (😍) lubed hand over his (😍) cock for extra assurance that he (😍) would be able to slip in and out easily of Seoras. "Are you ready to try this again?" Alucard (😍) asked without looking at him. The boy stared at him (😍) for a long while. He was still very much sore, but for some reason, he trusted the elder vampire (😍) to be more careful this time around. As long as he's (😍) more careful, Seoras would be willingly to try it again and see if he truly likes it. So, the boy gave a nod of his head.

"Yes," He whispered and then he buried his red face back in the bedding. This time Alucard (😍) eased in to him. He (😍) gingerly pressed in the tip. The blonde groaned, but appeared fine to continue. So he (😍) slipped in a little more. Seoras hissed but still didn't tap out or say anything.

"Better?" Alucard (😍) asked. It took a while long for the boy to answer, but he did eventually.

"Yes," He whispered again with another nod of his head.

"I'm going to try thrusting now." The elder vampire (😍) warned him.

"Please not like before!" The blonde quickly exclaimed, earning a snicker from the male (😍). Alucard (😍) gingerly moved inside of him. Seoras gasped from that gentle thrust and the way his (😍) tip brushed over his prostate. He (😍) had barely did anything and it had felt so nice.

"You're lucky that you're my mate." The elder vampire (😍) snickered as he (😍) proceeded to lightly thrust. "Otherwise I would be fucking you hard into the mattress whether you were comfortable or not."

"That sounds like rape," Seoras muttered into the mattress, but was ignored. The boy shifted his hips a little to better feel him (😍) as he (😍) thrusted.

"How does it feel?" Alucard (😍) asked curiously.

"Nice," The blonde practically moaned. "Could you go…just…a little faster?" He asked, sounding so very embarrassed. The elder vampire (😍) chuckled at how needy he had sounded.

"A very much different feeling from the normal stimulation and pleasure you receive, isn't it?" Alucard (😍) purred while he (😍) picked up the pace. He (😍) still used the boy's pants to pull his ass back to meet with his (😍) cock, but it wasn't as severe as last time.

" _Very_ different," Seoras breathed as the pleasure started to intensify for him.

"It's a stronger feeling, like the pleasure is just really tearing through your body." The elder vampire (😍) added. Seoras couldn't have agreed more. Each time Alucard (😍) sunk back in another moan was escaping the blonde. He was starting to pant softly from the constant pleasure that tightened his stomach and made his cock twitch. Unable to help himself, the boy reached down to stroke over his cock.

"A-Alucard," He moaned. His fingers were wrapped tightly around his cock and he teased himself by rubbing hard over his slit. "Faster," He hissed a few seconds later. A grin crossed over the male's (😍) face and he (😍) started to purr in pure delight. He (😍) started pulling the boy back faster while he (😍) thrusted sharply to fuck him hard. Seoras cried into the mattress and moved his hand faster over his cock. "Alucard," He whimpered.

"Those sounds are familiar." Sebastian (😍) purred while he (😍) smirked down at the thriving male.

"Yes," Alucard (😍) snarled softly as he (😍) repeatedly plunged his (😍) cock into the slender blonde. "It's uncanny to how similar those sounds are when our Seras was about to come." The elder vampire (😍) traced up Seoras' spine to tangle his (😍) fingers in his hair. "Are you about to cum?" The boy frantically nodded his head beneath the male's (😍) hand.

"Y-yes!" He exclaimed.

"Do you like being fucked by a man?" Alucard (😍) teased him. The boy didn't hesitate answering. He again nodded his head.

"Yes!" He practically barked.

"Tell me to cum inside of you or I'll stop right now before you have a chance to cum." The elder vampire (😍) ordered him.

" _Please_ , cum inside of me! Please! I want you to cum inside of me!" Seoras begged through heavy pants and moans.

" _Good boy_ ," The elder vampire (😍) purred deeply. To award him, Alucard (😍) thrusted harder, faster, abusing the fuck out of his prostate and sending him instantly into release. Seoras bared his fangs and snarled as he pumped his cum onto the bedding. At the same time, he felt the elder vampire (😍) grip his hips tightly as he (😍) came hard inside of him. Alucard (😍) thrusted a few more times until every bit of cum squirted out. Once he (😍) was sated, he (😍) pulled his (😍) cock from the blonde's tight anus. The boy sighed in what sounded to relief before he fell flat onto his stomach in complete exhaustion.

"What makes you think we're done?" Sebastian (😍) snickered somewhere behind him. Seoras' eyes flew open when hearing this and he stiffened.

"Fuck," He breathed.

Seras sat on the foot of the bed with Sabrina resting her head in her lap and Allison's arms wrapped tightly around her neck from behind. The three girls were getting along rather well and had went on gossiping about their mates and if they were good or not in bed. While Alucard and Sebastian were amazing in bed, apparently Seoras needed some work. The pup, Sammy, was tucked away in the elder vampire's coat pocket. His head and paws were poking out and every now then he nudged the vampire's hand with his wet nose. Alucard would succumb by petting the top of the dog's head to settle him back down. The elder creatures stood across the room waiting patiently for their doppelgängers (😍) to get back while they listened to their mate practically gloat about them. It made them feel good and they couldn't help but smile and purr as she went on talking about them as if they weren't there. There was such a sparkle in her eyes and a beautiful smile on her face. Every now and then Sabrina would interrupt their conversation to start kissing the little blonde. Alucard and Sebastian were both so tempted to go over there and either encourage the girls to play with each other again or just take Seras for themselves. But they wasted a perfect opportunity because they were being interrupted by their doppelgängers (😍). Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) came in with such big smiles on their (😍) faces and were emitting deep purrs. Seoras, however, looked very much uncomfortable and seemed to be walking…in an unusual way. When seeing the males, Allison and Sabrina giggled and flashed their mate a toothy smile.

"Seoras," The female vampire cooed his name. The boy glanced over at her curiously just as she was patting the spot next to her on the mattress. "Come _sit_ down," She teased him, earning a laugh from Sabrina. Seoras gave her a funny look with a faint blush on his cheeks before he looked away.

"No thanks," He muttered in embarrassment.

"He won't be sitting anytime soon." Sebastian (😍) added with a smile of delight. Thoughtlessly, the boy rubbed over his sore butt and even winced.

"Ah, poor Seoras." Sabrina responded mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Alucard (😍) snickered before he (😍) glanced behind him (😍) at the boy. "He liked it." Seoras' face reddened and he mumbled something under his breath that he (😍) couldn't catch.

"Does he cum early for you boys too?" Allison teased her mate further.

"Allison," Seoras whined and he face palmed himself.

"Yes," Sebastian (😍) answered to help tease the boy. Seras laughed at her poor doppelgänger before she climbed to her feet.

"Okay, stop teasing him already." The little vampire giggled. "He's as red as a tomato and practically hiding in the corner of the room."

"Fine," The demon (😍) sighed as he (😍) and Alucard (😍) approached the Draculina. "We should be going anyway."

"Such a shame you're leaving." Sabrina sighed as she lied on the bed and traced imaginary circles into the covers. "You were so fun to play with."

"Where did you guys even come from anyway?" Allison asked.

"Best not to say because you probably wouldn't believe us anyway." Sebastian told her while he and Alucard joined their group.

"Anyway you can come back so we can play with each other some more?" The female vampire asked with a wide grin that showed off her incisors.

"Sorry," Seras responded with a shrug. "I doubt we'll be able to meet again in the future, but it was fun." The small blonde gave her an equally wide, but not such a sadistic looking smile. After placing a hand on his mate's head, Alucard pulled the device from his coat pocket.

"If you're ready, I'm pushing the button." He announced. Sebastian (😍) gave a soft sigh of satisfaction before he (😍) placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. They were then gone from that dimension.

Seras, her mates, and their doppelgängers (😍) appeared in a very sad and dark looking manor. There was dust on the floor and furniture and cobwebs in doorways, on the windows, and in the corner of the halls. It was very sad to see the manor they have grown so fond of to be not taken of properly. And they knew someone was living there who should have been responsible in keeping this place clean. They could feel her (II) presence…and only her (II) presence. Seras automatically looked up at her mates and then at their doppelgängers (😍) when she realized something. Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) looked absolutely stunned as they (😍) stared at nothing in particular. They (😍) could sense the female (II), but they (😍) tried even harder to sense her (II) mates, but they (😍) couldn't.

"She's…alone," Seras whispered to them (😍). "We…should have felt Alucard and Sebastian's presence far faster than hers because…they're more powerful. But…they're not here, and you guys are…meaning…they don't exist in this world or…"

"They died," Sebastian (😍) finished her sentence. His (😍) eyes widened further in disbelief.

"I told you there would be a Seras out there without her mates." The little vampire whispered with a bright smile, happy that they (😍) might finally find happiness and be with their (😍) mate. The demon (😍) and elder vampire (😍) glanced down at her still looking stunned.

"Do you think…she really lost her mates?" Sebastian (😍) asked, finding it hard to believe that they actually found her (II).

"Most likely," Michaelis answered. "We're here; we shouldn't be here if our doppelgängers aren't here. Seras is completely alone. Who knows what happened to her mates."

"Why don't you go meet with her?" Seras attempted to encourage them (😍) but Alucard (😍) ended up lightly shaking his (😍) head. The little vampire arched her brow at him (😍). "Why not?" She asked.

"What if she doesn't want us? She'll reject us just like you did." Alucard (😍) said this as if he (😍) was absolutely sure that's what the girl (II) will do.

"Or what if we scare her from the sight of us? She lost her mates and then we show up out of the blue." Sebastian (😍) added.

"If she rejects you…then I'm truly sorry. I guess you guys would keep searching for another Seras or just return to your dimension. But…I think you guys should try talking with her first before you just leave." Seras suggested to them (😍). They (😍) looked back at her in uncertainty. She gestured her head down the hall.

"I promise to wait right here for you guys in case things don't turn out well. In the meantime, go meet with her." She instructed them (😍) in a stern voice.

Seras (II) was lying in her (II) old master's (II) coffin. Ever since she (II), Alucard (II), and Sebastian (II) found that stupid device at that lab facility, her (II) life went to hell. At first travelling through multiple dimensions wasn't so bad. They (II) got to meet so many of their (II) doppelgängers, which was very interesting. Until they (II) met versions of themselves (II) that were completely psychotic and only out for blood. Seras (II) was forced to watch as her mates (II) were torn to shreds by those fucking psychos that looked and sounded like them (II). Afterwards, they (II) tried to rape and torture her (II), but she (II) thankfully got away. But now, sitting here thirteen years later without her (II) mates, Seras (II) wished that she (II) would have let those psychos kill her (II). Going through life without her mates (II) was far more painful than what those psychos would have done to her (II). She (II) wanted to be reunited with Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) again.

But no matter what she (II) did, she (II) couldn't die. She (II) had tried picking fights with other much older vampires, but she (II) just kept rejuvenating through the fight. She (II) tried drinking holy water but all it did was burn right through her (II) and she (II) eventually healed. She (II) even tried throwing herself (II) in the ocean twice. The first time she (II) stayed down there for three painful weeks until she (II) got caught up in a fisherman's net and was pulled on board. The second time she (II) only lasted three hours before someone found her (II) and pulled her (II) out. Seras (II) eventually gave up and assumed that this was her (II) punishment for becoming a vampire. She'll (II) never be able to die or be reunited with her (II) mates. On that thought, Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) bent over her (II) coffin and came into her (II) view. When first seeing them (😍) the girl's (II) eyes widened in disbelief and her (II) mouth fell open.

"What the…" Seras (II) murmured to herself (II). Was she (II) starting to hallucinate? The males (😍) stared down at her (II) looking so curious and hesitant to speak to her (II). Her (II) eyes trailed over their (😍) familiar faces. She (II) admired their (😍) eyes, their (😍) lips and skin, their (😍) hair, and the way they (😍) at her (II). Tears burned her (II) eyes and Seras (II) was forced to cup her (II) face with her (II) hands to block them (😍) out. God, she (II) was starting to see things now! Tears ran down her (II) face as she (II) started to sob hard. "That's not fair," She (II) whispered through sobs. Why was she (II) being tortured like this?

"Seras," Sebastian (😍) whispered her (II) name, making her (II) aware of how real they (😍) were. Slowly, her (II) hands slid down her (II) face when she (II) realized what was happening. She (II) sniffed and gazed up in to those faces that suddenly had frowns on them (😍) from her (II) reaction.

"You…You're both from another dimension." She (II) whispered when figuring it out. Seras (II) then looked away from them (😍). She (II) wanted to bounce up into their (😍) arms and never let them (😍) go. But she (II) shouldn't get attached because they (😍) weren't going to stay. Why would they (😍) stay when they (😍) probably already have a mate? "I can't deal with this. Please go," She (II) begged of them (😍), refusing to meet their (😍) gazes.

"You're hurting," Alucard (😍) whispered to her (II) as if she (II) didn't already know. He (😍) hesitantly reached down caress his (😍) over her (II) cheek and brush some tears away. Seras (II) flinched when he (😍) touched her (II) and she (II) closed her (II) eyes.

"That is so cruel," She (II) whispered, but her (II) hand shot up to cup his (😍) hand. She (II) brushed her (II) thumb over the back of his (😍) lovingly, missing his (😍) touch so badly. She (II) leaned into the warmth and softness, familiarizing herself (II) with his (😍) touch. She (II) squeezed his (😍) hand. She (II) didn't want them (😍) to leave, but she (II) knew that they (😍) would have to eventually. _Don't get attached._ She (II) lectured herself (II). Seras' (II) bottom lip quivered and she (II) forced herself (II) to let go of his (😍) hand. "Please go," She (II) begged them (😍) again.

"No," Sebastian (😍) whispered when seeing how much pain she (II) was in. "Seras," He (😍) whispered her (II) name and he (II) reached down to stroke over her (II) cheek with his (😍) thumb. Seras (II) tried to keep herself (II) from leaning into his (😍) touch but ended up failing. "We've been hurting too." The little vampire (II) cracked open her (II) eyes to finally look back at them (😍). "You've lost your mates," He (😍) stared down at her (II) and those tears that streaked her (II) face. God, he's (😍) missed her (II) so much. "We've lost our mate too." This fully captured her (II) attention.

"What?" She (II) whispered and turned her (II) head to look at them (😍).

"We lost her half a century ago. She was killed by others of our kind." Alucard (😍) whispered to her (II). "We know what you're going through, Seras, and much like you, we just want to be with our mate again." Her (II) eyes searched their (😍) faces and witnessed the pain that were in their (😍) eyes. Her (II) heart started racing in her (II) tight chest and she (II) was being blinded by more tears. Before she (II) really knew it Seras (II) had practically flown out of that coffin and she (II) found herself (II) sitting in front of the males (😍). She (II) had them (😍) both in a very tight hug while she (II) sobbed in Alucard's (😍) shoulder. The males (😍) were stunned to find her (II) in their (😍) arms so fast, but they (😍) didn't reject her (II) by pushing her (II) away. Instead, they (😍) embraced the little vampire (II) and tried soothing her (II) with their (😍) purrs and kisses.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Seras (II) sobbed causing Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) to smile warmly at her (II).

"We've missed you deeply too." The elder vampire (😍) whispered lovingly in her (II) ear. He (😍) kissed her (II) temple and rubbed his (😍) hand over her (II) trembling body. "God, we've missed you."

 **End of Chapter Thirteen**

 **Sorry the chapter was kind of awkward. There should only be one chapter left! I don't know when it will be posted though.**

 **Originally, I wanted to make it so Alucard (😍** **)** **and Sebastian (😍) end up becoming the psychos that torture all the Seras' and kill all the Alucards and Sebastians. That way you guys would've had an origin story of how psychotic Alucard and Sebastian came to be that way. But, I decided to give these two (😍) a break because they've been through enough! Maybe one day I'll give an origin story of how Alucard and Sebastian went totally psychotic and maybe show you what happened after our Alucard, Sebastian, and Seras escaped them. I do have a bit of something planned for a sequel for them, but I don't know when I'll write it.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Evening,**

 **So, here's the last chapter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the ending to this story. I know it took forever to finish and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"No," Seras giggled at Sebastian while she attempted to fix his hand. "Hold my hand like _this._ " She instructed him as she fixed his hand so his fingers were curled into hers with their thumbs sticking up. "Okay, now the object of the game is that you have to pin my thumb down."

"Ah, stating why it's called 'thumb war'." The demon responded while he stared down at their linked hands.

"Exactly!" His mate chirped. "On the word 'war', we'll start."

"But what's the point of playing?" Alucard asked for the second time since she started teaching them how to play.

"It's just for fun and to kill a bit time." Seras answered with a shrug. "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war." Instantly, Sebastian pinned the small blonde's thumb down in one swift move. "Ow!" She exclaimed and tried pulling her thumb out from under his, but he wouldn't let go.

"This is the game?" The demon questioned while he stared on in disappointment. "It wasn't very fun, like you said it would be, Seras." He finally released her thumb. Seras pulled her hand away and rubbed over her sore thumb. Her eyes flickered to his face while she subconsciously placed the tip of her thumb into her mouth to suck away the sore spot.

"You'll probably have a better challenge with Alucard." She muttered and removed her thumb from her mouth to look at the redness. "You practically crushed my thumb." Seras then gestured her head towards the elder vampire. "Kill his thumb for a bit while my thumb heals." She joked. Alucard and Sebastian faced each other to link hands. They didn't even wait to say or hear the rhyme; instead they instantly started battling each other. Alucard lasted far longer than she did.

"This is stupid." The elder vampire murmured in boredom while his thumb dodged Sebastian's.

"Completely," The demon agreed. Seras heard a sound behind her. While her mates battled for thumb dominance, she turned to find Alucard (😍) and Sebastian (😍) walking down the hall. She was relieved when she saw a small blonde (II) holding onto one of the elder vampire's (😍) arm while she (II) shyly hid behind him (😍) in fear of her and her mates attacking.

"Are you sure they're okay?" Seras (II) whispered to Alucard (😍). She (II) was so afraid of losing her (II) mates again. Her (II) arms wrapped tighter around the elder vampire's (😍) arm, causing him (😍) to smile warmly at her (II).

"They helped us find you." Alucard (😍) reassured her (II) softly while he (😍) stroked her (II) hand to calm her (II). The Draculina was surprised when Sebastian (😍) came right up and hugged her. Her eyes widened and she hesitantly hugged him (😍) back. He (😍) wasn't mad at her anymore?

"I'm sorry for what occurred between us." The demon (😍) spoke. "We were angry and desperate. I know we were hard on you recently, but…we thank you for keeping calm and helping us find our mate." Seras smiled brightly and she snickered in his (😍) shoulder.

"I'm just glad that you guys are finally happy." She purred. Sebastian (😍) pulled away to smile down at her.

"I don't think I need to tell you that we will most definitely be staying here with her." He (😍) responded.

"I figured," Seras laughed lightly as she glanced over at Alucard (😍) and the still concerned looking little vampire (II).

"Why are your doppelgängers playing thumb war?" The Draculina (II) asked the elder vampire (😍) as she (II) stared at them with a peculiar look in her (II) eyes.

"Because they're idiots," Alucard (😍) snickered. The small blonde smiled and bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"That was my bad. I was teaching them a new game." Seras admitted with a shrug. "I guess they kind of got sucked into it. Believe it or not this is still their first round." She peeked back at her mates who were becoming gradually more aggressive. Their thumbs were moving frantically now while the two glared at each other. "I regret teaching them the game." She murmured to herself before looking back at her doppelgänger (II). "I'm glad that you have another chance at happiness too, by the way." Seras whispered to her (II) with a small smile. The small blonde (II) still seemed hesitant warming up to her (II) doppelgänger. She (II) hid more behind Alucard (😍) and wrapped her (II) even tighter around his (😍) arm in a very possessive manner.

"Thank you for bringing them to me." The Draculina (II) muttered though it was hard to make out the words because her (II) mouth was pressed into the elder vampire's (😍) back. Seras merely nodded her head.

"I guess we'll go then." Seras murmured while she took a couple of steps back closer towards her mates. Her eyes flickered towards Sebastian (😍) one last time. It felt weird to her to be leaving without them (😍), but she was just happy that they (😍) finally found their (😍) home. She smiled brightly at him (😍) and waved her fingers. "Bye," But jumped when a snarl emitted behind her.

"Damn it, Michaelis! Just surrender!" Alucard barked at the demon. An annoyed look crossed over the little vampire's face and she turned to see that her mates were still playing thumb war. She groaned loudly and face palmed herself. Afterwards, her hands flung out to grab their thumbs to end that ridiculous game. Her mates glanced at her curiously.

" _We're_ _leaving_ ," She told them slowly. "I am never teaching you guys another game again." She grumbled as she finally released their thumbs.

"I was winning." Alucard responded, sounding very similar to a pouty child.

"You were losing," Sebastian corrected him while the elder vampire pulled the device from his pocket. Seras latched onto his coat sleeve just before he pushed down on the button, sending them off to a new dimension.

"It was a tie!" Seras growled when they appeared in their new destination, once again being in a corridor in a manor. "That game would have lasted god knows how long before one of you would either win or give up."

"Now we'll never know who would have won." Sebastian retorted.

"You guys can play another round later since that 'stupid' game is suddenly so interesting to you both." The girl responded.

"Mum?!" A young male exclaimed. The three elder creatures jolted in surprise. The little vampire turned sharply to find three young boys looking at her in shock. Two of the boys were at least the age of eleven, maybe twelve. The one had short black hair and dark blue eyes. What appeared to be his twin brother had short blonde hair, nearly white, dark blue eyes, and black fingernails with a pentagram that stood out on his left hand. The youngest of the three boys had to be no older than five or six. He had a black mass of fluffy hair that nearly reached his shoulders. He had extreme dark red eyes that held such innocence and he too had black nails and the same black pentagram on his left hand. The youngest boy was hugging a very old looking teddy bear that looked quite familiar to Seras. She had a similar teddy bear when she was younger by the name of Vincent. All three boys looked so very upset as they looked her over from head to foot.

"Mum!" The oldest dark haired son exclaimed. "You're…you're young…"

"And thin," The youngest son added while tears formed in his eyes. The youngest stepped closer towards his mother, stood up on his tip toes, and placed a hand on her stomach. "Where's the baby?"

"Did you lose the baby?!" The light haired son asked.

"Is that why you're a vampire?!" The dark haired son asked.

" _How_ are you a vampire?!" The light haired son added. "You're not a virgin!"

"What's a virgin?" The youngest asked as he looked over at his older brothers, but he was ignored. Suddenly the two eldest boys were tackling their mother with a tight hug. Seras was shocked when they started sobbing. The youngest latched onto her leg while he hugged his bear tightly in his free arm.

"Mummy, where's the baby?" He cried. Seras was completely speechless; she didn't even hug the children back because she was just so entirely shocked. All she could do was glance behind her at her mates who looked equally shocked.

" _What_ is going on?" A baritone voice boomed somewhere in the corridor. The boys pulled away from the woman they thought was their mother to see their fathers (II) approaching. Alucard (II) and Sebastian (II) came strolling down the hall looking concerned, but also very much annoyed.

"Your mother is trying to sleep. It's late for her and the pregnancy tires her easily, so you have to be a little quieter at night." The demon (II) added, but they (II) stopped as soon as they (II) saw Seras standing in front of their (II) doppelgängers. The children looked between their fathers (II) and the men who looked just like their fathers (II). What was going on here? The demon (II) and elder vampire (II) stared at her completely stunned to be seeing their (II) mate a vampire.

"Seras?" Alucard (II) whispered. He (II) knew it wasn't his (II) Seras because he (II) had just left her (II) in the lounge room. She (II) was sound asleep, still human, and still pregnant. But the woman before him (II) was clearly Seras and she was a vampire. The oldest, dark haired son looked over at his real fathers (II).

"Did Mum lose the baby?" He asked in a whisper. Alucard (II) glanced at him to see how upset his (II) son looked. All three boys had fresh tears running down their cheeks. Is that why they had been crying? Because they thought their mother (II) had lost the baby? Sebastian (II) knelt in front of the youngest boy.

"Your mother is resting, like we said. The baby is fine." The demon (II) assured his (II) sons as he (II) used his (II) thumbs to clean his (II) youngest son's face of the tears.

"Then who's that?" The youngest, Mason, asked as he turned to point at the Draculina. Sebastian (II) lifted his (II) head to look back at her.

"I don't know," He (II) whispered truthfully. The woman before them (II) was most definitely their (II) mate, but where did she come from? And why were they (II) seeing double?

"I'm sorry," Seras spoke. "We didn't mean to startle your sons."

"Why do you look like Mummy?" Mason asked her.

"It's complicated to explain," Sebastian answered the boy's question. "She is your mother, but not the one you know. We're from a different realm."

"A different dimension?" The light haired son, Matthias, asked, looking highly interested. "You've been travelling through parallel universes?! That is so cool!" The boy looked totally hyped. He turned towards his father (II), Sebastian (II), to grin up at him (II). "I told you that it was possible for parallel universes to exist! Now do you believe it?!" He asked as he gestured towards Seras and her mates as if they were his prized science project. The demon (II) looked between his (II) son and the three doppelgängers.

"I guess I would have to believe you." Sebastian (II) responded. Smiling, the oldest son, Anthony, approached Seras to take her hand. The little vampire glanced at him curiously.

"So you really are our mum but as a vampire?" He asked her.

"I…suppose I am." Seras agreed with a light nod of her head. Instantly, all three boys looked over at their fathers (II).

"Can she stay for a while?!" The two eldest sons asked simultaneously.

"Can she play with us?!" Mason asked as he practically squeezed the life out of his teddy bear.

"What?" Seras murmured in shock. The boys looked back at her with even wider smiles.

"Because our mum is human we can't really be our true selves with her because there's a possibility we could hurt her." Matthias explained.

"I want to play with Mummy!" Mason chirped as he bounced to latch onto one of her hands. Again, the boys looked back at their fathers (II), waiting for their (II) approval.

"That all depends on her." Sebastian (II) answered while Alucard (II) continued to just gaze at her in astonishment. The boys' heads turned to look at her.

"Alucard?" Seras muttered awkwardly as she glanced up at her mate. The elder vampire glimpsed down at her curiously before he looked across at his doppelgänger (II).

"You said that your Seras was human and pregnant." Alucard spoke, earning his (II) attention.

"Yes," The elder vampire (II) agreed with a light nod of his (II) head, wondering where this was going.

"Our Seras is still a fresh vampire. She doesn't know a lot about being one and hasn't explored all of her powers. Perhaps you and your sons can spend some time with her and show her the things that she's capable of, while Michaelis and I sit with your mate." Alucard suggested. Sebastian (II) arched a brow while he (II) started to feel overprotective.

"And what do you plan doing with our mate?" He (II) asked.

"Nothing that should worry either of you; we only wish to see her for ourselves." The elder vampire responded.

"You're interested in our mate because you've never seen her as a vampire. We're interested in yours because she's still human and, well, pregnant." Sebastian added. The demon (II) glanced over at Alucard (II).

"They appear to be telling the truth." Michaelis (II) told him (II). "I think Seras will be safe with them." The elder vampire (II) glanced back at their (II) doppelgängers before he (II) nodded his (II) head in agreement.

"Very well, you may go see our mate. She's currently napping in the lounge room." Alucard (II) spoke as he (II) walked down the corridor closer towards his sons and the little vampire. The boys showed their excitement by practically fidgeting in their spots while the youngest one bounced around. They tugged on her arms, trying to get her to follow them. Seras looked back at her mates curiously while the three boys started to lead her away.

"What do you want to do?!" Anthony asked.

"What do you know _how_ to do?!" Matthias added.

"I want to hunt! I'm hungry!" Mason exclaimed.

"Do you know how to turn into a wolf?!" Matthias asked another question.

"Yeah! Let's play wolf tag!" Anthony laughed.

"I'm hungry! I want Mummy to see me hunt!" Mason grumbled, frustrated that he was being ignored.

The children talked over one another, asking her questions and excitedly telling her what they're going to do. They even started bragging about how much power they have gained. The youngest was very proud because recently he had consumed his very first soul and now he wanted his mum to see him in action. Seras was still a little confused of what was happening at the moment and how she ended up here, but she smiled down at the excited children.

"He said you were a fresh vampire." Alucard (II) stated. The little vampire glanced to her right to look at him (II) curiously. He (II) still looked stunned to be standing beside a vampire version of her. He (II) couldn't keep his (II) eyes off of her. "How fresh?"

"I was about a month old before we started this dimension hopping." Seras answered with a shrug.

"Jumping through parallel universes! How cool!" Matthias purred.

"I don't know really know how much time has passed though. I guess I could be nearing two months now." The little vampire finished. Alucard (II) only looked defeated and somewhat disappointed.

"How did he get you to accept into become a vampire?" He (II) asked her. The smile vanished from her face.

"I didn't really have a choice." She whispered when she realized what this was about.

"He forced it upon you?" Sebastian (II) asked. The little vampire turned her head to look up at him (II).

"I guess…you could say that." Seras muttered before she shook her head lightly. "He saved me; I was dying…after he shot me." She added the last bit with a shrug.

"He _shot_ you?" Alucard (II) questioned, now looking at her in utter disbelief.

"Why would he do that?" The demon (II) asked.

"I was being held hostage. I used to think that he shot me because he had no other choice. But, recently, I came to realize that he did it because he didn't want to be alone anymore." Seras explained to them (II), but they (II) still looked confused.

"Alone?" Alucard (II) repeated. "Why would he feel alone?"

"And how were you taken hostage?" Sebastian (II) asked. Suddenly one of their (II) sons was explaining it to them (II).

"This Mum is from a parallel universe. Her timeline is different from our mum's." Matthias told them (II).

"That we understand," Sebastian (II) acknowledged him with a nod of his (II) head.

"Well, that could mean that she didn't know you guys when she was younger." The boy continued explaining. "Her Alucard and Sebastian met her later in life when she was older. Isn't that right?" Matthias asked her as he glanced back at her with a smile. Seras nodded her head in agreement before she looked back at Alucard (II).

"You met your mate when she was little?" The little vampire asked.

"Yes," Alucard (II) whispered with a nod. "We were there with her since the day she was born."

"May…I ask something personal?" Seras asked, looking a little nervous to be asking it.

"Go ahead," Sebastian (II) agreed with a polite nod.

"Why is your Seras still human? And…why did you have kids with her if you knew she wouldn't become a vampire afterwards?" Seras asked as she glanced back at the children. The three sons looked a little hurt that she asked that.

"You don't like us?" Mason whispered with tears in his eyes.

"I adore you guys." Seras assured him while she reached down to brush strands of hair out of his eyes. "I know I'm not the mum you know, but I feel like I know you three. I know the chances are slim, but maybe we'll have sons like you three in our dimension."

"The chances are _very_ slim." Matthias agreed with her. "But I appreciate what you said."

"The reason our Seras is still human is because she wants to grow old." Alucard (II) answered her previous question.

"More specifically, she wants to grow old with us." Sebastian (II) added.

"Grow old?" Seras repeated as she glanced at the demon (II). "But how?"

"We're capable of manipulating our ages." Michaelis (II) revealed to her. "When Seras was younger and found out that we were supernatural creatures, we tried making the situation easier for her. We transformed ourselves into children. We were able to spend more time with her and she was able to feel a little more human. We 'grew' up with her and to this day, even though you can't really see it, we're allowing ourselves to age. While it is only an illusion and we are physically incapable of growing old or dying, it makes our mate happy."

"But…she is capable of growing old and dying." Seras reminded them (II). The males (II) nodded their (II) heads in agreement.

"We know." Alucard (II) whispered. "We've tried multiple times to convince her into becoming a vampire, but she insisted on growing old with us…and having kids." The elder vampire (II) glanced down at his (II) three beloved children.

"She actually tricked us into having kids." Sebastian (II) snickered.

"How did she trick you?" Seras laughed. The elder vampire (II) and the demon (II) glanced at their (II) children from the corner of their (II) eyes.

"Let's just say we got caught up in the moment and she 'forgot' to remind us about using protection." Michaelis (II) answered with a small smile.

"How could you both forget?" The small blonde continued to laugh at them (II).

"Because we're not used to using protection." Alucard (II) chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Seras responded. "But that doesn't explain why you had se…fun time," The small blonde quickly corrected herself in front of the youngest son.

"Thank you," Sebastian (II) whispered for her correction.

"We had 'fun time' with her because she wanted it." Alucard (II) answered, looking somewhat ashamed that he (II) couldn't refuse his (II) mate. "Besides, we thought it was alright because there's a way around the whole virgin dilemma."

"There is?" Seras asked and glanced up at him (II) in surprise.

"Have you forgotten?" The elder vampire (II) snickered. "I wasn't a virgin when I became a vampire. I made a pact with a demon; that demon actually." Alucard (II) gestured towards Michaelis (II). The small blonde whipped her head around to look at the demon (II) in surprise.

"I didn't know that." She muttered and earned a nod and a smirk from Michaelis (II).

"We thought we could do the same with our mate. When she was ready to give up her human life, she could make a pact with Sebastian." Alucard (II) proceeded with what he (II) was saying. "But she's still being stubborn."

"I'm sorry," Seras whispered, truly feeling bad that they're (II) constantly having to worry about their (II) mortal bride (II).

"Honestly, she was lucky to survive carrying and birthing these three." Sebastian (II) added as he (II) looked back at his (II) children. He (II) placed a hand on top of his (II) youngest son's head. Mason glanced up at him (II) and smiled warmly.

"But now she's carrying a fourth." Alucard (II) sighed. "While the baby appears human, like her, but that could change at any point. The baby could develop vampirism any minute, which is very worrisome because this late in the pregnancy it could actually harm and kill the baby. Or, if the baby survives through it, the baby could accidentally hurt or kill Seras."

"So you guys are constantly in panic and worried about her." Seras whispered.

"Right," Alucard (II) muttered.

"How could the vampirism hurt the baby this late in the pregnancy? Wouldn't the vampirism hurt the baby early in the pregnancy?" The little vampire asked. The elder vampire (II) shook his (II) head.

"If the vampirism was imprinted in the baby's genetic code from the beginning, the baby is safe because she's automatically developing into a vampire. But, if the vampirism takes too long to imprint in the baby's genetic code and the baby is being developed into a human, that's going to kill our daughter." Alucard (II) explained further. "Think about how rough the transformation was for you when you were turned. Now imagine that transformation on the baby. The vampirism will instantly stop her heart because she'll be too weak to endure it." Mason turned on his heel to grab Seras' hand again.

"I'm going to have a little human sister!" The boy cried with glee, not understanding in the slightest how harmful the pregnancy was for both his sister and mother. Sebastian (II) pressed a finger to his (II) lip to silently hush his (II) son.

"Remember, that's a secret among us." The demon (II) reminded him.

"Seras has wanted a little girl for a while now." Alucard (II) whispered. A small smile was now gracing his (II) lips even though there was clear pain and worry in his (II) eyes. "We haven't told her the gender yet because we wanted it to be a surprise when she has the baby." Suddenly that smile slipped off of his (II) face. "She'll be crushed if this baby dies."

"The baby's not going to die!" Anthony exclaimed, looking purely upset that his fathers (II) kept talking about his baby sister like this. "And Mum isn't going to die either!" In attempt to get his mind off the pain, Anthony looked back at Seras and forced a smile onto his face. "Can we please have some fun? I want to have fun with my mum for once."

Alucard and Sebastian stood in the doorway of the lounge room. It was a small, cozy room. There was a bookcase packed tightly with books next to a gently roaring fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a dark green couch and fast asleep on that couch was a pregnant Seras (II). It was strange to them to see their mate not only human and pregnant, but older. The little human was probably, by the looks of it, in her (II) early thirties. Her (II) hair was a little longer, nearly brushing over her (II) shoulders. While she (II) didn't have any lines or wrinkles on her (II) face, her (II) appearance did show a form of maturity. Alucard stepped into the room and cautiously approached the couch. Fortunately for him, humans didn't have great senses, especially when they slept. The girl (II) was so sound asleep and unaware of their presence. The elder vampire stared down at the interesting little human (II) and wondered why she (II) was doing what she (II) was doing. What was she (II) gaining from remaining human and carrying their (II) supernatural children? Though, it was quite the beautiful sight to him to see his Seras age. What would she look like much older with white hair and wrinkles on her face? He knew he would still find her gorgeous, maybe even more so because aging was a beautiful thing.

Thoughtlessly, he placed a finger on her (II) cheek and lightly brushed over the pink flesh that symbolized her (II) mortality. Afterwards his eyes flickered to her (II) stomach. Sebastian was already kneeling in front of the little human (II) with his hand on her (II) swollen tummy. Seras (II) had to be at least seven to eight months pregnant. It must have been maddening for her (II) mates for her (II) to go through such a long pregnancy; when a vampire or demon is pregnant it usually only lasted five to six months. A delicate hand cupped Sebastian's. Curiously, both males glanced back at the little human's (II) face to see that her (II) eyes were open. There were bags under her (II) eyes from how tired she (II) was. They had no idea when she (II) last slept, but she (II) looked exhausted, which was understandable since a pregnancy can be tiring.

"Where are the boys?" She (II) whispered after licking her (II) lips. She (II) sounded tired. She (II) didn't seem to realize that they weren't her (II) mates, but that was fine by them. It was one person less they had to explain this whole dimension thing to.

"Outside playing," Sebastian answered her (II). Seras (II) closed her (II) eyes with a sigh.

"It's night?" She (II) asked as she (II) rubbed a hand over her (II) tired face. Night was the only time her (II) children played outside since they were supernatural. She (II) wanted to be out there so badly playing with them. But she (II) rarely got to because her mates (II) were afraid that her (II) children could hurt her (II). All she (II) ever really got to do with them is play boring board games and cuddle with them while she (II) slept. Times like these, she (II) wished that she (II) was a vampire so she (II) could actually spend time with her (II) little monstrous children.

"Yes," Alucard whispered and he knelt in front of her (II) too. "Why aren't you a vampire?" Seras (II) sighed at that familiar question and she (II) used both her (II) hands to cover her (II) face.

"You're opening that can of worms again?" She (II) grumbled in exhaustion.

"It just doesn't make sense to me." The elder vampire admitted. "You want a life with your mates and you want children, then why didn't you just become a vampire? What are you gaining from remaining human?" Seras (II) slid her (II) hands down her (II) face to cup one of his cheeks.

"Alucard," The little human (II) whispered. Her (II) warm thumb caressed over his cold cheek, but she (II) appeared used to his ice cold flesh. "I _have_ a life with my mates and we have three beautiful children and another one on the way." She (II) reminded him. "I love my life as it is."

"But you'll grow old. Are you willing to leave this life you love behind; your mates and children?" Alucard asked her (II) with furrowed brows. Seras (II) stared deeply into his eyes while she (II) continued stroking his cheek lovingly.

"I just wanted…a normal life. I just wanted to grow old with you both." She (II) whispered. "You both agreed with me that you'll let me grow as old as I want and _then_ I'll join you." Alucard and Sebastian gave her (II) a peculiar look.

"How? You're no longer a virgin." The elder vampire reminded her (II). This time the girl (II) gave them a strange look.

"You said that there was a way." She (II) whispered. "That I just needed to make a contract or a pact with Sebastian, and then there was something about consuming blood. I don't know. But it seemed like you both knew what you were talking about and had it all figured out." Suddenly they understood what she (II) was talking about.

"I remember," Alucard whispered. "That transformation is a little easier than the natural way." He chuckled.

"How do you feel about being mated to us when you're…human?" Sebastian asked her (II). Her (II) pretty blue eyes flickered to his face.

"What do you mean?" She (II) asked.

"Well, we're monsters. Doesn't it…sicken you at all?" The demon asked with furrowed brows. A bright smile crossed over the human's (II) face and she (II) giggled in amusement.

"I mean, it was a bit of a shock when I came home to the dining room covered in blood and littered with body parts. And I suppose it was…concerning seeing you guys and our sons in your natural forms, but…I still love you guys." She (II) answered with a shrug. "Honestly, I'm just used to it all by now. I did spend thirty-one years with you guys." She (II) laughed. "And I've had…what? Twenty-eight of those years coping with what you guys are." Seras (II) then cupped her (II) demon's cheek. "No, I'm mostly definitely used to my abnormal life, my insane mates, and three monstrous children." She (II) whispered with such a warm smile on her (II) face. Sebastian smiled softly before he looked back at her (II) stomach where his hand was still placed. "But there is something that worries me some. I can't do much with my children because I'm human." Seras (II) continued while she (II) watched the demon's hand caress her (II) stomach. "But what about the baby? The baby will be human and far more fragile than I am, and I know for a fact that my sons will want to play with their younger sibling. What if they accidentally hurt their sibling?" Her (II) frown only deepened. "And having the baby human will only make my sons jealous because…I'll be capable of playing with their sibling unlike them. It's just…unfair to them."

"I think you worry far too much." Alucard purred.

"Your sons care very much for their little sister. We've seen them cry because they were so concerned for you and the baby." Sebastian told her (II), but she (II) didn't seem to be fully listening to him. Her (II) eyes were wide in her (II) head.

"What did you just say?" She (II) asked him. The demon arched a brow at her (II).

"What?" He murmured.

"Did you say sister?!" Seras (II) exclaimed with a sparkle in her (II) eyes.

"Did you not know?" Sebastian questioned, looking all the more confused. It was evident to them that she (II) didn't know the gender of the baby when such a big smile crossed over her (II) face.

"Oh, my god! It's a girl?! We're going to have a daughter?!" She (II) asked as she (II) hurriedly placed a hand on her (II) stomach. "You two better not be teasing me!" She (II) laughed.

"We thought you knew." The demon responded softly. But she (II) shook her (II) head.

"How am I supposed to know?" She (II) asked. "You guys refused to tell me for so long! Please, tell me that you're not teasing me! Is the baby really a girl?" Alucard and Sebastian hesitantly nodded their heads. Tears welled up in the human's (II) eyes and she (II) had to cover her (II) face while she (II) softly sobbed in joy.

"Seras?" Alucard whispered. He placed a hand on the top of her (II) head to lightly ruffle her (II) hair with his thumb. "Are you alright?" The girl (II) nodded her (II) head.

"Lily," She (II) whispered a few seconds later while she (II) tried cleaning her (II) face. "I want to name her Lily. Can we?"

"Yes," The elder vampire purred and he leaned in to kiss her (II) forehead.

Seras stood outside with the three rambunctious children and their fathers (II). The boys were so excited that they kept fidgeting in her spots. Mason ran over to a stone bench to set his teddy bear, Vincent, on. Afterwards he ran back to the woman that looked like his mother and he once again latched onto her hand.

"Mum!" He exclaimed.

"Do you mind that they call you that?" Sebastian (II) asked her. "We can get them to stop if it bothers you." Seras merely shook her head while she stared down at the tiny demon who smiled so brightly at her.

"No, it's fine." She laughed.

"Mum, watch!" Mason purred. "Are you watching?!" He asked as he took several steps back.

"Yes," Seras snickered.

"Good, watch!" He repeated before he shapeshifted into a tiny, black wolf.

"Awesome!" Seras exclaimed to the pup that did laps around her while yapping. His tail wagged in excitement.

"Do you know how to turn into a wolf?" Anthony asked.

"Have you done it before?" Matthias asked then. The little vampire nervously shook her head.

"No," Seras answered softly.

"It's easy!" Anthony promised her. "Just try it!" The twins were then shapeshifting into their wolf forms. They were slightly bigger than their puppy brother, but they weren't fully grown yet. Unlike his two brothers who both had fur as black as the night, Matthias had snow white fur. Sebastian (II) chuckled at their (II) sons.

"He tells you it's easy but doesn't explain _how_ to do it." The demon (II) noted.

"Simply imagine yourself transforming into a wolf." Alucard (II) snickered. "It's nothing complicated,"

"Alright," Seras murmured timidly while she stared at the three young wolves in front of her. "So, I just picture myself…" She was cut off when she was suddenly transforming. She found herself standing almost eye level with the pups. She was only a little bigger than the twins with fur as white as the snow. Her ears drew back and her tail went limp in pure shock that she actually did it. Mason bounced onto his hind legs and pressed his paws into her chest to rub his head against her muzzle.

 ** _I like you, Mum, as a vampire._** Mason purred. **_Do you like being a vampire?_** He asked, forgetting that she wasn't his real mother (II).

 ** _Still getting used to it._** Seras murmured while she lifted a paw off the ground. She had paws! That wasn't natural! She could feel her tail swishing from side to side and she could feel her ears twitch. It actually sent a shiver up her spine. Being a wolf was weird. The pup dropped back onto all four legs before he ran over to one of his fathers (II). Both males (II) had turned into their (II) black wolves as soon as Seras had been successful transforming into her wolf.

 ** _Is it really okay that we play with her, Dad? We're not going to hurt her if we do?_** Mason asked Sebastian (II).

 ** _Dad?_** Seras repeated, finding it a little weird to hear Alucard (II) or Sebastian (II) being called 'Dad'.

 ** _It's perfectly safe,_** The demon (II) purred with a nod of his (II) head. **_This Seras is a vampire, so if you do end up hurting her she'll heal faster and easier than a human._**

 ** _Wicked!_** The pup yipped as he bounced all the way back to Seras. **_I want to be it! Can I be it?!_**

 ** _It?_** Seras repeated and she glanced back at the two big black wolves (II). **_Are we playing a tag?_**

 ** _In a way, it is tag._** Sebastian (II) answered. **_The game is actually supposed to teach them how to hunt and attack their opponents in this form. Since you're new to this wolf form, we won't do the hunting part, otherwise you wouldn't stand a chance escaping or finding our eldest sons._** The elder creatures (II) snickered in amusement at this. ** _Mason is still in learning, so we have to keep the game fair for him as well._**

 ** _Can I be it?!_** Mason asked again as he jumped as high as he could, trying to get Seras' attention.

 ** _Yes! You can be it! Now shut up already!_** Anthony growled at the annoying five year old.

 ** _Yes!_** Mason exclaimed before he threw back his little head and howled in delight. The black pup then got into a low stance, wiggled his little butt, and lunged for Seras. He wrapped his paws around one of her legs and clamped his teeth shut down on her limb. It didn't exactly hurt her, but he did make her bleed a little. The pup growled as his nails gently scraped along her leg, trying to hold onto her the best he could.

 ** _Pardon him, he's our vicious little killer._** Alucard (II) joked with a snicker. When the wolf was done attacking his prey, he jumped back off of her and licked the blood from his muzzle and sharp teeth. He gazed up at her lovingly with those warm red eyes, wondering how he did attacking her.

 ** _You're it now, Mum!_** Mason told her. The pup then ran off in a different direction while he laughed in joy.

 ** _Normally, we require that when someone is 'it' they should close their teeth around their opponent's throat, transferring the title 'it' to that person._** Sebastian (II) explained to her. **_But, obviously, our youngest can't reach throats yet so he has to bite at your paws and legs. And, when you're 'it', we would appreciate it if you were careful with our children._**

 ** _Of course!_** Seras responded while she raised her paw to lick away the blood from her fur. **_I'm not a vicious little killer like your pup is._** She giggled. Then, quite unexpectedly, she lunged to playfully tackle Matthias to the ground. He yipped in surprise. Some blades of grass stuck to his fur as he rolled across the ground before stopping on his belly. He looked at the white wolf in astonishment while she pranced on her feet in a sassy manner. **_You're it,_** She purred and bounced back away from him. The second Matthias climbed to his feet, the three older wolves, Anthony, and the pup sprinted in different directions to escape him. The young white wolf cheerfully laughed before he chased after his twin brother. Luckily for him, Matthias was far faster than his brother and caught pretty quickly. He pushed off the ground, practically flew in the air, and landed on top of Anthony. Before the wolf could escape from under him, he playfully clamped his jaws shut around his brother's throat and gave a low growl. As soon as Matthias made his twin brother 'it', he climbed off and ran from him.

Anthony sprung to his feet, set his eyes on his baby brother, and bolted. Unfortunately for him, one of his father's (II) was far faster. Alucard (II) swept in and picked Mason up by the scruff of his neck, since the pup was too small to escape his taller and swifter brother. The black wolf (II) took off, letting his (II) pup swing in the jaws of his (II) mouth while one of his (II) eldest sons tried catching them. When he realized that he wouldn't be able to catch up to his father (II) and brother, he went for another target. Quite sneakily, the young wolf tackled Sebastian (II). But Anthony never got the opportunity to go in for the 'kill'. The demon (II) without difficulty threw his (II) son off of him (II) and ran, but the young wolf didn't give up so easily. He chased after Michaelis (II), barking while his tail flickered from side to side in exhilaration. Anthony took a chance and made a jump. He once again tackled one of his father's (II) to the ground and this time successfully, only because the demon (II) allowed it, bit down on his (II) throat.

 ** _Finally! You're it!_** Anthony huffed and jumped off Sebastian (II) to run. The black wolf (II) climbed to his (II) feet while he (II) carefully looked around him (II). Matthias was the farthest, the second farthest were Alucard (II) and Mason, and Anthony was still running and getting farther away. Seras, however, was standing by watching this game in interest. She sat there so pretty like with her tail lightly thumping on the ground and her ears perked up. She seemed to forget that she was involved in this game of theirs. Without hesitation, Sebastian (II) charged the Draculina. It took a few seconds for it to register in her head what the demon (II) was doing. But as soon as she remembered her eyes widened and she instinctively got into a low stance as if she was going to attack him (II). Realizing that was probably a bad idea, she attempted to run but only was able to take a step before she was tackled to the ground. As soon as he (II) had her pinned to the ground, he (II) leaned down and parted his (II) sharp incisors around that fluffy white throat of hers. Subconsciously, his (II) tongue darted out to lap that soft fur and press into her throat. The white wolf shuddered beneath him (II) from that strange, but pleasurable sensation. Remembering that she wasn't his (II) actual mate, Sebastian (II) climbed off of her and casually walked away as if nothing happened between them.

Luckily, Seras didn't think twice about what occurred between them. Instead she rolled over onto her feet, stood up, and ran off in another direction. She set her sight on Alucard (II) and the pup hanging from his (II) teeth. Mason's tail started wagging frantically and he yapped when seeing his mum's (II) doppelgänger running right towards them. Alucard (II) playfully got into a slow stance whilst his (II) red eyes narrowed on the charging white wolf. He (II) wanted her to come right to him (II). He (II) carefully dropped his (II) son from his (II) jaws. The pup rolled when he landed on the ground safely. Mason curiously glanced up at his father (II) and made a soft whimper sound. But he understood why Alucard (II) released him when the bigger black wolf (II) snarled loudly and lunged to tackle the white wolf to the ground. Seras yipped when the larger wolf (II) rammed right into her and used his (II) giant paws to push her back against the hard ground. Even though, he (II) wasn't it, Alucard (II) snapped his (II) teeth shut around the white wolf's throat and broke skin to drink her blood. Seras started to panic a little when this happened. He (II) wasn't exactly hurting her, but she didn't understand what he (II) was doing and why he (II) was doing it. She shifted beneath him (II) and even tried using her hind legs to kick him (II) off. His (II) paws dug deeper into her body and his (II) nails pierced her as he (II) tried keeping her still.

 ** _Hold still,_** Alucard (II) growled lowly. It was threatening or even aggressive. His (II) voice was low and seductive. She felt his (II) hot tongue lap over her throat to gather any of the blood that was matted to her fur. The white wolf whimpered and whined beneath him (II), but he (II) still didn't let her go. He (II) was completely lost in the taste and warmth of her blood. Since his (II) mate was human, Alucard (II) could never enjoy the taste of his (II) mate's blood without the risk of her (II) becoming a ghoul. And because she (II) wasn't a virgin he (II) couldn't mate with her (II). The elder vampire (II) closed his (II) eyes and just enjoyed the taste of his (II) mate's blood and the feel of her warm body beneath his (II). He (II) really wished that it was his (II) real mate beneath him (II). He (II) really wanted her (II) to be a vampire and to enjoy life on a whole other level with them. But alas, Seras (II) was stubborn about becoming a vampire.

 ** _Dad?_** Mason whispered. He stood close by with his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head. **_Mum was supposed to get you._** When his father (II) didn't acknowledge him his head lowered further. **_Okay, you got her. You can let her go now._** He whimpered. Alucard (II) growled softly in frustration before he (II) extracted his (II) teeth from Seras' throat. His (II) muzzle was drenched in blood. Looking down, he (II) wasn't ashamed when seeing her pretty white fur stained in a dark red liquid. The black wolf (II) huffed out of breath from drinking and he (II) carefully climbed off of the female. He (II) walked slowly over to his (II) son and lowered his (II) head to press the tip of his (II) cold black nose against Mason's nose.

 ** _You're it._** Alucard (II) mumbled before walking away. The pup watched after his father (II) cautiously until he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked back at the white wolf to see her climbing to her feet. She looked a little dazed from the blood loss, but didn't appear hurt or bothered by what happened, though she was still confused on why it happened in the first place.

 ** _Mum?_** Mason whispered. **_Are you okay?_** Seras glanced down at him and when seeing how worried he looked, she quickly tried cheering him up. The white wolf got into a low playful stance.

 ** _You're it, aren't you?_** She giggled in his head while her throat throbbed. She could feel the warm blood sticking to her, but she did her best to ignore it. It should heal. The pup's ears flickered upwards and he lifted his head a little.

 ** _Yes,_** He purred and couldn't stop his tail from wagging.

 ** _Then what are you waiting for? I'm right here._** Seras teased him as she circled the little black pup. Mason sprung to his feet and his tail wagged even harder.

 ** _I'm going to get you._** He threatened her with a charming giggle. Naturally, he got into that low stance to get ready to pounce on her. He used all of his might into that jump, but barely reached her. Seras laughed as she took a step back away from the small pup. Mason leaped again and this time stomped his little paws onto her bigger one. He reached up and nudged her chest with his black nose. Afterwards he stood back up on his hind legs to press his paws against her chest. **_I got you!_** He laughed and licked over her muzzle lovingly. Seras easily leaned down and knocked little pup onto his back. She then pressed her nose into his stomach before licking over his fur.

 ** _I got you back!_** She snickered. **_Now,_** She purred as she used her nose to roll him over onto his belly. She then picked the pup up by the scruff of his neck. **_Why don't we get your brothers?_** Mason swung between her teeth as he made a pawing motion in the air.

 ** _Yeah!_** He exclaimed in agreeance.

Alucard and Sebastian came out into the wide yard to find their mate in her wolf form. She seemed to be having a blast as she carried a pup around in her mouth while chasing a young black wolf and a white one. As they stood there staring at their mate and watching her have fun, two bigger black wolves (II) walked up to join them. The one wolf's (II) muzzle was drenched in blood, but he (II) casually walked over and lay down in the grass by their feet.

 ** _Did you wake our mate?_** Sebastian (II) asked.

"We tried not to, but she did wake." Alucard answered.

"She didn't know that we were only doppelgängers though." Michaelis added.

"Were we wrong to reveal the gender of the baby?" The elder vampire asked. Immediately, the two black wolves (II) perked their (II) heads up to stare at them in disbelief.

 ** _What?!_** Alucard (II) exclaimed. **_You told her that we were having a daughter?!_**

"We didn't know you two were keeping it a secret from her." Sebastian reminded them (II). The elder vampire (II) sighed in their heads before he (II) lowered his (II) head to rest it between his (II) paws.

 ** _We'll call it even then. You told our bride that she was pregnant with our daughter, and I partook from your mate's throat, which is why I'm covered in blood._** Alucard (II) admitted in a grumble.

"What?" Sebastian questioned before he glanced back at his mate. Looking closer, he did see some red on her white fur. But seeing as how she was running around playing with the pups, he assumed that she was just fine. The demon sighed while he let the matter slide.

"Fine," Alucard agreed with a wave of his hand.

"Neither of you seemed very thrilled that Seras is playing with your children." The demon noted.

 ** _We have no problem with her playing with our children. They're happy to be able to play with their mother for once._** Sebastian (II) answered while he (II) watched his (II) pups chase the white wolf who still carried his (II) youngest in her mouth.

 ** _We thought it would be exciting to finally spend time with our mate as a vampire, but…it's depressing. It only makes us more aware of the fact that our Seras is mortal and could end up dying._** Alucard (II) whispered. **_I want that Seras to be our Seras. I want her to be a vampire so badly, but whenever we bring it up she manages to persuade us into letting her stay mortal for a little while longer._**

 ** _She intends on growing old._** Michaelis (II) sighed. **_She keeps telling us that when she reaches old age then she'll cross over to our side, but…I know she's lying. She wants to die a human and I don't understand why. Why would she leave this all behind? Why would she leave us and her children?_**

"Humans are mysterious creatures." Alucard answered softly. "If I were you, once she gives birth, you should change her against her will. I did that with my Seras and here she is today, thriving as a vampire and happily mated to us."

 ** _I don't know if I could do that to her._** Alucard (II) whispered while he (II) stared intently at that white wolf.

"You might have to if you don't want to lose her." Sebastian told him (II).

"Seras," The elder vampire (II) called for his mate. The white wolf clumsily fell after being startled from being called. Her head swept around to find that her mates were back from seeing her doppelgänger (II). Were they ready to leave? Seras stood up and glanced back at the three little wolves as they waited for her to join them again.

 ** _Sorry,_** The little vampire whispered in disappointment. **_I think we're leaving now._** Mason jumped forward to step on her paw again.

 ** _Already?_** He asked with a whimper.

 ** _Don't be like that, Mason._** Anthony lectured him.

 ** _She's not really our mum._** Matthias reminded him. **_She has to go back to her own dimension._** The older brother then picked his little brother up by the scruff of his neck.

 ** _I had a lot of fun playing with you boys._** Seras purred. **_I know that I'm not really your mum, but I'm glad you got to play with her like this at least once. I know it's hard with her being human, but give her some slack. Overtime she will come around and your fathers will turn her._**

 ** _Thank you for…playing with us._** Matthias whispered.

 ** _I wish I could stay longer._** The Draculina muttered sadly before she turned to trek her way over to her mates. When reaching them, she returned to her human form. Sebastian automatically cupped the side of her neck to look at her throat. There was a bite mark there but it was nearly healed. Dry blood stained her flesh and the ends of her hair.

"Are you alright?" The demon asked her carefully. His mate smiled warmly at him and nodded her head.

"I'm fine," She promised him. "It didn't hurt."

 ** _I'm sorry for attacking you._** Alucard (II) muttered to her. The little vampire curiously glanced down at the black wolf (II) that lied near her. She hadn't even realized that the elder creatures (II) had wandered off; she had been so busy playing with the pups.

"It's fine," Seras repeated herself. "It doesn't hurt."

 ** _Thank you for playing with them._** Sebastian (II) spoke as he (II) tilted back his (II) head to look at her. **_It meant a lot to our sons._** The Draculina lightly nodded her head in agreeance.

"I hope your Seras changes her mind. She's missing out." Seras whispered.

"Are you ready to go?" Alucard asked while he pulled out the device.

"Yes," The girl muttered as she walked over to the elder vampire to grab his wrist. Sebastian stepped closer to her to interlace his fingers with hers.

 ** _Should we change Seras against her will?_** The elder vampire (II) asked her before they could leave. Seras turned her head to look back at the black wolf (II) in shock.

"What?" She whispered.

 ** _You were turned against your will, yet you're happily mated to these two._** Alucard (II) reminded her. **_Should we change our Seras against her will?_**

"Why are you asking me?" Seras asked as she felt ambushed.

 ** _Because you'll understand how she feels better than anyone._** Sebastian (II) reminded her. The little vampire clicked her tongue followed by a deep sigh.

"I honestly can't say how she'll feel about it. She'll probably feel betrayed and be angry." Seras told them (II). "I didn't know Alucard or Sebastian when they made that decision for me. Your Seras, on the other hand, has known you both her entire life. She has told you both exactly what she wants and she expects you both to respect that. She fully trusts you not to betray her and change her when her guard is down. Convince her to become a vampire, don't force her." Alucard (II) turned his (II) head to stare at the ground in melancholy.

 ** _Thank you,_** He (II) muttered even though it was clear that she hadn't helped him (II) feel better in the slightest.

"Sorry," Seras whispered before Alucard had pushed the button.

The three monsters weren't surprised when they appeared in the corridors of that manor again. But they were surprised to not feel the typical power that should have radiated off their doppelgängers (II). And it was even more astonishing smelling death and blood in the air. They could tell that whatever happened here wasn't that recent. The scent of the blood was at least a couple of days old.

"What happened here?" Seras whispered with a horrified look in her eyes. Could whatever have happened here easily happen to her and her mates in the future? Even without moving to explore the place and find the crime scene, they knew what they would find. Most likely their dead bodies torn to shreds with their hearts destroyed and their heads on spikes, that is, if this was the work of a hunter or hunters. But then again, humans were extremely easy to kill and vampires and demons are not. Perhaps whatever killed them was far stronger, maybe an ancient demon, or even a vampire that somehow surpassed Alucard's powers. Anything was possible anymore, those parallel universes proved it to him. All three of them froze when they saw movement down the corridor. From the corner of an attached hallway, a little girl poked her head around it so cautiously.

The girl had to be no older than three. She had long, wavy black hair that poured over her shoulders. Her skin was so pale that it was a milky color. She had similar facial features to Alucard, but her eyes were the most peculiar and amazing things about her. Her right eye was a soft green and her left eye was a soft blue. When seeing the three familiar monsters further down in the corridor, the little girl stepped out further looking purely stunned. She was wearing a pretty black strapped dress. But it only concerned the three adults when they saw that she was covered in dry blood. Her feet and legs were caked in it and her hands were stained with the familiar dark red liquid. But the little girl didn't seem to care as tears welled into her eyes and then she was running straight towards them.

"Mami!" The girl cried in Romanian while tears poured down her face.

"What did she say?" Seras asked, unsure if that had been mumbled English or another language.

"Mummy," Alucard and Sebastian answered simultaneously as they stared intently at the approaching girl. Confused about what was happening, the Draculina knelt just in time for the little girl to bounce into her arms. The three year old wrapped her blood stained arms tightly around her throat and cried hard.

"You wouldn't wake up! Why did it take you so long to wake up?!" The girl sobbed.

"What happened?" Seras asked as she held the trembling body close to her. It took the little girl a long minute for her to calm down to answer the question.

"I…I…don't know." The girl answered through sobs. "Daddy told you to go hide w-w-with me. You wouldn't h-hide. You t-t-told me to hide. I hid forever, but…you didn't come." If possible her arms wrapped even tighter around Seras' throat, afraid that she was suddenly vanished. "When I came out…everyone…was on the f-floor. Blood was all over. You wouldn't talk. You wouldn't wake up." Finally calm and slowly becoming relaxed now that she was back in her mother's arms, the little girl buried her face in the woman's chest and closed her eyes. "I'm hungry and tired," She whispered as if she was about to fall asleep then because of all that she's been through for the past few days. Seras climbed to her feet and turned on her heel to look up at her mates. The males were both still stunned and could only stand there to stare at the child in her arms.

"We can't…leave her here." Their bride muttered. Her mates' eyes flickered to her face. They knew she was right, but they didn't feel very comfortable taking the little girl home with them. Their main reasoning being, how will the Hellsing react to them bringing home a child? Sebastian sighed as he reached down to stroke over the girl's soft black hair. The three year old shifted in Seras' arms to look at the demon curiously. But when seeing him, tears welled back up in her eyes.

"Daddy," The girl sobbed and she tried reaching out an arm to him. Seras didn't think twice about handing the girl over to him to hold. Like she did with her mother, the three year old wrapped her arms tightly around the demon's throat and started crying all over again. The Draculina petted the girl's head soothingly in hope to calm her back down.

"Her eye color is very unusual, but so pretty." Seras whispered as she attempted to see the girl's eyes again but she kept them closed while she cried. "Why is the one green?" Alucard reached out to stroke over the girl's arm with his fingers.

"I had green eyes when I was human." The elder vampire whispered softly. His mate whipped her head around to look at him in bewilderment.

"You had green eyes?" She asked while she tried imagining him with green irises. Alucard chuckled and glanced down at her.

"What? Did you think I was born with red eyes, my dear?" He teased her. The elder vampire then glanced back at the sobbing girl. His fingers reached in to grab her gently by the chin and he turned her head. Automatically, the little girl cracked open her peculiar eyes to stare up at her other father. His grin widened as he stared into that green and blue eyes. "Beautiful," He purred. The three year old shifted in Sebastian's arms to pull her hair down around her green eye, hiding it from sight.

"No," The child mumbled negatively with a pout on her lips. "Hidos," The child corrected him in Romanian. Alucard chuckled and shook his head.

"It's not ugly," He purred and brushed those strands of hairs back out of her face so he could stare back into her eyes.

"Hidos," She repeated with a nod.

"Frumos," (Beautiful,) Alucard purred deeply in Romanian. The little three year old couldn't help smiling bashfully up at him before she extended her arms.

"Ține-mă, tați?" (Hold me, Daddy?) She asked of him. Sebastian willingly passed her off to Alucard who gladly held her in his arms. She lazily wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Te iubesc," (I love you,) She whispered.

"Și eu te iubesc," (I love you too,) The elder vampire whispered to his small daughter.

"Can we stay here?" Seras asked suddenly, earning both Alucard and Sebastian's attention.

"You mean in this dimension?" The demon asked with an arched brow. The small blonde smiled nervously and gave a nod of her head.

"Yeah," She drawled. "Why not?"

"I think a perfect reason is that there's obviously something more powerful out there that could kill us again and leave her orphaned completely." Alucard reminded her as he gestured towards their daughter. His mate blushed fiercely and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good reason." She laughed off her embarrassment. "It would have been nice though," She whispered as she smiled at the little girl. "We wouldn't…have to worry about the Hellsing Organization or how Sir Integra would react to her."

"Sir Integra?" The three year old repeated the familiar name. "I thought she died."

"You know Sir Integra?" Seras asked the little girl with an arched brow.

"You talked a lot about her. And you told me stories of when you and Daddies were soldiers." She answered. "You said that I would've loved her."

"Yes, but we're worried about how she'll feel towards you." Seras responded thoughtlessly.

"I believe Sir Integra will allow our daughter to live…there." Alucard added the last word quickly before he could scare the three year old. "She was very accepting of you becoming a vampire, Seras. I don't think the Hellsing would be cold and terminate our daughter."

"Terminate?" The little girl repeated and she stiffened in his arms. "Why would she terminate me?"

"Such a bright child," Sebastian muttered, surprised that she knew what the word meant.

"She wouldn't terminate you," Seras tried easing the girl while she rubbed over her back. "So you believe we should just return to our dimension with her and everything will be fine?" Alucard nodded his head in agreeance.

" _If_ the Hellsing thinks it's best to execute her," Alucard started, but was interrupted by the three year old again.

"Execute?!" The little girl whined.

"Then you'll just have to leave with her." The elder vampire finished.

"Leave with her?" Seras repeated with furrowed brows and a worried look on her face.

"Leave the Hellsing Organization," Sebastian elaborated. "You're not bound to Sir Integra like we are. You can leave freely with our daughter and take her to safety."

"But where?" The little vampire asked. "And…without you guys? For how long? Until the Organization is closed? That could be centuries from now!"

"The Hellsing knows nothing about this manor." Alucard answered as he looked around them. "You have the address for this manor. You can find it our dimension and live here until we can join you."

"Need be, I can acquire some demons to protect you both while we serve the Hellsing Organization." Sebastian told her.

"And there are still members from my court ready to serve me. They can come over from Romania and also protect you." Alucard added. Seras looked purely upset as she stared up at them.

"But…we wouldn't be able to see each other." She whispered.

"Probably not," Sebastian agreed.

"And you can't lie to the Hellsing," Seras brought up. "She'll interrogate you both about our whereabouts."

"Then don't move into this manor. Don't tell us where you're going. Move to another country if you have to." Sebastian responded with a wave of his hand.

"But how are you supposed to find us after the Organization closes?!" Seras asked looking panicked now.

"It'll be alright, Seras." The demon spoke softly with a tender smile. "As I said before, you'll be under the protection of not only demons, but vampires from Alucard's court. They'll be at your beck and call. Every now and then, send one of them out to keep an eye on the Organization. When the time comes and we're freed, they can tell us where you're located." Seras frowned deeply but forced herself to nod her head in agreement. The little vampire then looked over at the three year old. Sighing deeply, she raised a hand to cup the back of the girl's head.

"Darling," She whispered. The little girl looked at her curiously. "I know this an unusual question for you, but…what is your name?" The three year old gave her a peculiar look.

"Sorina," She whispered. "Couldn't you remember?"

"Sorina," Seras repeated softly and gave her a small smile. "We're not going to be staying here. Once you have a bath and get something to eat, we'll leave here."

"Why?" Sorina asked while her fingers played with her father's coat. "Because it's dangerous?" The small blonde nodded her head.

"Yes," She answered. The three year old pouted her bottom lip, making it look like she was about to cry again.

"Will we ever come back home?" The little girl asked in a broken voice.

"One day," Alucard promised her. "When it's safe, we'll come back home." Instead of crying, the three year old nodded her head and wiped away the moisture from her eyes.

"Okay, Daddy." She whispered.

"Such a brave girl," The elder vampire purred before he playfully kissed the side of her face. A smile broke across Sorina's face and she giggled before shying away from his ticklish lips.

An hour past and Seras could be found in their daughter's room packing up a backpack full of clothes. Sorina was currently with Alucard and Sebastian somewhere in the manor, probably getting some blood. The little vampire's emotions were everywhere. She was absolutely in love with their daughter and was happy to bring her home. But she was also beyond scared of what would happen once they returned home. And she was only growing more depressed thinking that she might have to run with Sorina and won't be able to see her mates for centuries. She didn't want to leave Alucard and Sebastian; she had finally mated with them. The more she thought about it the more worked up she got. Seras buried her face into her hands in attempt to calm herself. She needed to stop thinking about it but she couldn't. She just kept going over the plan in her head repeatedly. She didn't want to go through with it, but how else were they going to keep Sorina safe? With a soft growl, Seras snatched up her daughter's backpack and her white bunny rabbit doll. She turned sharply on her heel and made to leave the room. She knew her daughter was near when she heard soft giggling.

Stepping out into the hall, she found Sorina on the floor playing with an excited Sammy. The puppy was all over the little girl and licking her face, making her laugh even harder. Sorina was clean and in fresh clothing. This time she was wearing a dark blue strapped dress and little black flats. After finally drinking blood, there was more of a glow on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. She looked rejuvenated.

"Mum," The girl giggled as she saw her mother approaching. "Daddy has a puppy." Seras smiled warmly at the girl and knelt in front of her and the dog.

"His name is Sammy," The Draculina responded and she stroked over the puppy's head. She then presented Sorina with the bunny rabbit she found in the bedroom. "Is this yours?" She played with her daughter. Sorina giggled and bashfully hid her smile behind her little hands.

"Da," (Yes,) The child answered with a sharp nod of her head. Seras laughed sweetly as she handed the rabbit off to her daughter who happily hugged the plush toy to her body.

"What's his name?" Her mum asked. The little girl played with the bunny's whiskers and plastic eyes.

"Her name is Bella." Sorina purred.

"Well, hold on to Bella tightly because we're leaving now." Seras instructed her while she helped her daughter put on her backpack. "You don't want to leave her behind, do you?"

"Nu," (No,) The girl shook her head and hugged her bunny tightly again. The little vampire glanced up at Alucard while Sebastian knelt down to pick up their daughter.

"I think I need to start learning Romanian." Seras snickered. "Or I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her." The elder vampire grinned down at his mate before he held out a hand to help her up. After picking up her pup, his bride slid her delicate one into his and rose to her full height.

"I could start teaching you now." Alucard purred as he twirled her into his arms to crush his body against hers. He pressed his lips to her hair while he received soft purrs from her. "Can you say, 'Sebastian m-a molestat în somn.'?" (Sebastian molested me in my sleep.) The demon's eyes widened and he shifted his head to give the elder vampire a dark look.

"That's very inappropriate, especially since our daughter is capable of speaking and understanding Romanian." Sebastian growled. Seras only gave a look of confusion.

"What did you say about Sebastian?" She asked.

"Do not repeat those words, Seras." The demon warned her. He then glanced down at the little girl in his arms. "And you, you _never_ repeat what he just said, especially to your mother." Sorina bashfully hid her face in her rabbit.

"I don't even know what it means." The three year old muttered with a giggle.

"Good," Sebastian sighed and he looked back at Alucard with another scowl. "You'll never let that go, will you?" The elder vampire merely chuckled while he continued to hold his confused bride in his arms. "If you're done being a child, I think we should be leaving." Alucard was still grinning from ear to ear and chuckling to himself as he pulled the device from his pocket.

"What's that?" Sorina asked as she pointed at the device.

"A transporting device," Alucard answered and lowered his arm to wrap it around his bride's stomach. He held up his other arm in offering to his daughter. The three year old reached out to fist his coat sleeve, even though she didn't understand why he wanted her to latch onto him. She watched on curiously as her father pressed one of the red buttons and then suddenly they were somewhere new to her. While it was new to the child, it wasn't new for the adults. Alucard, Seras, and Sebastian were stunned to find that they were standing in a lab facility.

"Wait," Seras murmured as she looked around. "Is this…Is this our dimension?" The elder vampire glanced down at the device to read the letter and numbers on the screen.

"X-901," He read off.

"This is our dimension," Sebastian concurred. All of them, besides the child, gave a deep sigh of relief.

"Well that was a fucking adventure!" Seras exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Sorina exclaimed giddily.

"Inappropriate, young lady," Sebastian lectured their daughter. "Just because your mother has a foul mouth doesn't mean you have to have one too." But this only caused the little girl to giggle more.

"La naiba!" (Fuck!) Sorina exclaimed in Romanian, still getting stunned looks from her two fathers.

"How does she know how to swear in Romanian?" The demon asked in disbelief.

"Daddy yelled it once when he was playing with Mummy in bed." The three year old giggled.

"But how could you possibly know what that word meant?" Sebastian asked her.

"You told me, remember?" Sorina responded. "I asked you what it meant and you told me it was a naughty word that I should never repeat."

"Then why are you repeating it?" The demon asked with an arched brow and a disapproving look. The little girl frowned before pointing an accusing finger at her mother and other father.

"They said it too." Sorina grumbled.

"They're adults; they're allowed to talk foully like that. But you, you are a young lady and I wish for you to speak nicely. If you wish to have a foul mouth when you're an adult, then so be it. But for now, you will speak like a young lady. Am I clear?" Sebastian asked her sternly. The three year old pouted her lip again and looked away from him.

"Yes," She answered lowly. "Prost," (Stupid,) The child grumbled under her breath. That arched brow rose further into his hairline.

"That better not be towards me, Sorina." The demon said sternly once more.

"No, Daddy," Sorina muttered under her breath.

"Well, we know which parent is the hard-ass now." Alucard chuckled.

"I would like to raise her the correct way." Sebastian practically growled. "Now, are we taking the device with us to show the Hellsing or are we leaving it here?"

"I would think that we need proof of its existence." Seras agreed.

"We don't even know if time actually past or not in our dimension." The demon reminded her. "It may have felt weeks to us, but it could be the exact time we'd left."

"The only way to know is if we head back to the Organization." The small blonde responded.

"Then let's go," Alucard spoke, sounding somewhat annoyed. After all this traveling, he just wanted to go back to H.Q., get some packs of blood, and have a long slumber. With that lovely thought on his mind, he encased his powers around all four of them and transported them to the Hellsing Organization. They appeared in the middle of Sir Integra's large, dark office. The Hellsing could be found sitting behind her great mahogany desk. A lit cigar rested in an ashtray near her as she read from a file while tapping her finger against the side of her glasses. When the four of them appeared, the elder blonde lowered her paper and glanced over at them. As soon as her brain processed that she was seeing her servants that had been missing for sixteen days, she dropped her hand onto the desk and fully faced them. She was instantly baffled when seeing how different each of them looked in their own way. When leaving, Alucard and Sebastian had been very cold and standoffish kind of mentors to Seras who had only been a fledgling at the time. Now, a little more than two weeks later, Alucard was found embracing his full-fledged Draculina. And Sebastian was holding a young vampire girl who looked a bit like Alucard.

Her eyes looked over each of them carefully as she tried figuring out what happened all on her own. At first, when they had gone missing, Sir Integra thought they had runaway; that was the only other explanation for their sudden disappearance after all. She had been incredibly furious. She had sent out so many units to search for them, but never could find anything that would lead her to them. They had vanished into thin air. Now, sixteen days later, here they were. Seras a No Life Queen and smitten with Alucard and possibly Sebastian, and apparently a daughter which didn't make any sense to her. Had they turned the child? But that wouldn't explain why the child looked so much like Alucard and Seras. But the child couldn't be theirs. Vampires were capable of getting pregnant, but they couldn't have a baby that fast; their pregnancies usually last five months. So then where did the child come from? Sir Integra leaned back in her seat, purely confused of what was happening.

"Where have you been?" She simply asked, looking directly at Alucard.

"A very long story," The elder vampire answered her without hesitation. She could see in his eyes how tired he was. Her gaze dropped to stare at the runes on his gloves. If they were still working and he hadn't runaway, then where has he, Sebastian, and Seras been? Why didn't the runes reel them back in? None of this was making sense. Alucard was then raising his hand to show her a small, unusual device. "This was found in the lab facility from our last mission." Sir Integra knew perfectly well what he was speaking of. She was well aware that she had sent her monsters out to a lab facility, but what did that device have to do with their disappearance? "I advise you don't press any of the buttons." He warned her as a tendril of his brought the device over to set onto her desk.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where have you three been? And who is this?" Sir Integra asked as she looked at the little girl.

"As you know, because of the runes I am unable to lie to you." Alucard reminded her. The Hellsing glanced back at him curiously.

"Alucard, I'm questioning the runes this very minute. I don't have a lot faith in them anymore and you can blame your sixteen day absence for that." She responded.

"Then if you so wish, give me an order so that I can disobey it and I'll reset your faith in them." The elder vampire spoke, looking frustrated that he might have to go through painful shocks just to prove something to her.

"Just tell me where you've been." Sir Integra sighed and she pinched her nose in aggravation.

"We've been travelling through parallel universes." Sebastian was the one to answer. It took a long while for the Hellsing to slowly raise her head to look back at them. "If it's hard for you to believe, well, look around you. Seras is holding a _dog_ , something that this dimension has never seen before. And, as for this little one in my arms, Sorina, is our daughter. You can test her blood to see that her parents really are Alucard and Seras." Sir Integra merely fell back into her chair in disbelief. What they were saying was absolutely ridiculous, but…in a crazy way, it made sense. If they had found a way around the runes and had been free from the Hellsing Organization, why would they have come back to serve her? Unless, they hadn't found a way around the runes and were…teleported to another dimension, like they had told her. They were doing their best to try and convince her of this whole thing. For Seras' _dog_ this parallel universe thing just about made sense, and they also wanted her to test Sorina's blood to further convince her that what they were telling her was the truth. She'll most definitely test that girl's blood before she'll determine if they've fully persuaded her into believing this nonsense. _As for this teleportation device,_ Her eyes flickered downwards to look at it. If what they were telling her was the truth, then someone at the lab facility must know about this and what it's supposed to do. Sir Integra ended up nodding her head.

"I'll have one of those scientists from the lab facility brought in immediately tomorrow morning to be further elaborated on this device. Perhaps he can help you convince me of what you saying is the truth. For further convincing, I will test Sorina's blood. For now, we're done discussing this science fiction nonsense. You three…four will return to your chambers quietly until I've heard from this scientist. I don't want anybody else to know what you've told me, is that understood?" Sir Integra spoke calmly before looking back at her servants.

"Yes, Sir," Sebastian was the one to answer while Alucard and Seras lightly nodded in agreement.

"Good, now go." She whispered and looked back at the device.

"Sir," Seras was speaking, earning her attention once more.

"What is it, Officer Victoria?" Sir Integra sighed. The little vampire looked a little worried talking to her.

"What do you plan on doing with Sorina?" The Draculina asked after licking over her lips nervously. The Hellsing witnessed it as Alucard's arm tightened around Seras either as a reflex or out of fear of what she was asking.

"What do you mean?" The elder blonde asked with furrowed brows. She glanced back at the child in the demon's arms. The child had been awfully silent and just watched the adults talk with interest in her different colored eyes. So far she kind of liked the child because of how quiet and well behaved she was.

"She's our daughter and…I just want her to be safe. I want this place to be her sanctuary like it is mine." Seras practically begged of her. Sir Integra's eyes flickered back to the Draculina's. She was still unsure if Sorina was really Seras and Alucard's daughter, but she could see the look in the small blonde's eyes and only could see that a mother was scared for her child. Sir Integra was unable to ignore that look in her eyes or the fact that even the males were concerned for the girl's safety. So, with a deep sigh, the Hellsing answered.

"Sorina is safe here, Miss. Victoria. As long as she's controlled and behaves, I have no problem keeping her here." Sir Integra promised with a nod. Seras smiled warmly and relief shone in her red eyes.

"Thank you, Sir." The Draculina purred with a polite nod of her head.

Several hours had passed by and dawn still hadn't come. It was most definitely a long night for all of them and they were exhausted. As soon as Sir Integra had excused them from her office, they had all gone to bed, even the demon that didn't really require sleep. Seras, Sorina, and Sammy slept so soundly in her bed, Alucard slept those hours away in his coffin, and Sebastian lied unconscious on top of his bed. Those hours ticked by slowly. Sorina was so cozy under the sheets and in her mother's warm arms. She still hugged her bunny rabbit, Bella, to her while she slept such pleasant dreams. But those dreams were interrupted when someone gently shook her shoulder. Her lashes opened to reveal her blue and green eyes. She looked at her mother, but Seras was still fast asleep and she didn't appear to waking any time soon. Sorina shifted her head to find her fathers standing over the bed. They looked rejuvenated since their sleep and held smirks on their faces. The demon knelt down to pick up his sleepy daughter into his arms. The girl curled into his warmth and buried her sleepy face into her bunny.

"Daddy?" She murmured confusedly.

"Shhh," Sebastian softly hushed her. Sorina didn't think about it. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to sleep. So, the little girl rested her head on his chest and tried to go back to sleep. She felt the rush of power as he transported them somewhere, but she didn't care where that was. Her nostrils filled with the scent of must. It was quite unpleasant so she stopped breathing.

"Sorina," Alucard purred her name as he cupped the back of her head and stroked over her wavy black hair.

"Ce?" (What?) The girl whispered in Romanian. She felt her father stroke his long fingers through her hair a couple of times.

"We're home," Sebastian purred.

"Acasă?" (Home?) Sorina repeated in a whisper. The three year old then cracked open her eyes to see familiar territory. When seeing her home, her eyes flew open and she smiled, despite the manor looking decrepit instead of bright, warm, and spotless. She was just so glad to see home again. "We're home!" She exclaimed with a giggle. "Are we coming back home?" She looked up at Alucard with a bright smile. He returned that smile with a warm one and a tender look in his eyes.

"As of right now, Hellsing is our home. But, we can start restoring this place and making it home again." Her father promised her. "But let's keep this a secret." Sorina cocked her head to the side, looking so much like her mother right then.

"Why?" The little girl asked.

"Once it's fully restored, it'll be a surprise for your mother. Wouldn't you like to surprise her?" Alucard snickered. Sorina eagerly nodded her head. She then pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," She shushed him. "It's a secret,"

"Now, what are you _not_ going to tell your mother?" Sebastian asked her carefully. The three year old tilted her head back to give him a strange look.

"Sebastian mami molestat în somn?" (Sebastian molested Mummy in her sleep?) Sorina muttered in Romanian. The demon's eyes flew open wide.

"What have you taught our daughter?!" Sebastian shouted as he swept his head to the side to glower at the elder vampire that was trying to muffle his chuckling. "Sorina, I told you to _never_ repeat that!"

"But…you asked me what I wasn't going to tell Mummy. That's what you told me not to tell her." Sorina reminded him innocently.

"I want you to forget that your father ever said that!" The demon told her sternly.

"Okay," The child drawled in confusion. "Then what am I not supposed to tell her?"

"About the house," Sebastian sighed.

"But that's a secret. We're not supposed to mention the secret, Daddy. We're supposed to keep a secret and you're not very good at keeping one." The three year old responded. "When are we allowed to tell Mummy the secret?"

"When the house is complete," The demon responded with a nod.

"How long will that take?" Sorina asked as she looked back at the sad looking corridor and rooms.

"It all depends on how much time we have to work on it every single day. It could be fixed relatively fast, but at the latest, it'll be done in a couple of months." Sebastian told her.

"Then we can show Mummy?" The three year old asked.

"Yes," Alucard and Sebastian purred.

"I can't wait to come home again." Sorina purred with a bright smile.

"Neither can we,"

 **The End**

 **So, the three boys (Anthony, Matthias, and Mason) they are from another fic of mine. That whole dimension is actually based around a fic of a mine. I don't know if it was obviously or not, but that dimension takes place during "Eternally Yours". I know that's another story I haven't touched in forever, but I do plan on going back to it, and I'm hoping to finish it at least sometime this year. I really want to return to my older ones, like "Mine", "Eternally Yours", and "Puppy Love".**

 **By the way, this fic ends completely differently from what I originally had planned. Sorina was never apart of the original ending. In fact, Seras and Sebastian wouldn't have mated until this last scene right here. Originally, Seras and Sammy went to the manor to just look around and Sebastian ends up there as well because a part of him is just interested in the place so many of his doppelgängers had called home. At that point, he would have revealed his true self to Seras and then they would have mated, and that's where the story would have ended. But I like how the story turned out with Sebastian accepting Seras as mate a little early and then them finding Sorina to adopt.**

 **I really hope you guys liked this fic. Thank you so much reading it.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


End file.
